NO SIN TI
by Zafy
Summary: Por una coincidencia Harry y Draco terminan escondidos en un salon durante unas horas, ninguno de los dos sabia que aquello les cambiaría la vida. Historia durante el 6to año de Harry, historia con final abierto...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, esta es otra historia, será una cortita no mas, ya la tenía pensada desde mucho tiempo atrás, espero que les guste, es después de la orden del Fenix,

"_Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos las cosas serían diferentes"_

**Advertencia:**_ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas._

**NO SIN TI**

**CAPITULO 1: PRIMEROS ROCES**

Harry avanzó a prisa por uno de los ya oscuros pasillos, quedaba realmente poco tiempo para el toque de queda, y por eso no se cruzó con nadie por el camino, giró y pudo ver un aula que, él sabía, estaba en desuso, entró y sin observar alrededor la selló con magia, se apoyo en la puerta y se dejó caer hasta el piso, abrazó sus rodillas y tomó varias bocanadas de aire, escuchando atento por si escuchaba los pasos de su perseguidora a través del pasillo.

Solo silencio, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, dio un suspiro de alivio, al parecer si la había perdido, ojala la chica no lo estuviera esperando en la puerta de Gryffindor. Cho lo había acorralado en uno de los pasillos y se había lanzado sobre él, diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaba y lo quería, lo cual le resultó por demás incomodo, además que le daba la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, él sabía que no le gustaba Cho, o ninguna otra chica mas, estaba casi seguro que le gustaban los chicos, es mas, había empezado a notar algunas cosas en algunos sitios en los que estaba seguro un amigo no miraría, pero aun seguía siendo un casi por que aun no había probado nada con ninguno como para estar al 100 seguro, pero bueno, al menos estaba seguro que las mujeres no iban con él, Cho se había encargado de confirmárselo.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose lo hizo sobresaltar, delante suyo, cruzando todo el salón de clases hasta el otro extremo Draco había entrado, casi de la misma manera que lo había hecho él minutos antes y ahora sellaba la puerta auxiliar que Harry no había siquiera notado.

Draco se giró para estudiar su refugio cuando su gris mirada dio con Harry parado al otro extremo del aula, con la varita en alto y mirándolo sorprendido.

—Potter…— dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Malfoy…— respondió Harry avanzando un par de pasos, sin soltar la varita — ¿Que haces aquí?—

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa burlona —En serio, Potter, ¿preguntas por que crees que te contestaré?—

Harry frunció el ceño, maldiciéndose internamente, era obvio que no contestaría, ni siquiera debía haber preguntado, buscó alrededor con la mirada y se acercó a una de las viejas carpetas llenas de polvo, usó su varita para limpiarla con un hechizo y se dejó caer en ella, sintiéndose cada vez mas incomodo por la mirada que le daba Draco, aunque trató de no darlo a entender.

—¿Es que no te iras?— le preguntó Draco, mirándolo con gesto de fastidio y cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo llegué primero, así que supongo que el que se va eres tu— dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos de brazos también, en actitud de terquedad._._

—No quiero irme— respondió Draco fríamente, era genial, ahora el imbécil de Potter no se quería ir, y él tampoco podía salir, no tenía deseos de discutir con Pansy en ese momento, además, no le daría el gusto, ¡claro que no!

—Tampoco yo— dijo Harry

Durante varios minutos nadie dijo nada, Harry observó como Draco lo imitaba y se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a él, se cruzaba de brazos y se le quedaba mirando fijamente —Ya en serio, Malfoy, no deberías estar aquí, es toque de queda, deberías estar en tu sala común—

—Yo soy prefecto, puedo estar fuera del toque de queda, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti— le dijo Draco molesto mientras enseñaba su insignia, la cual estaba enganchada al lado izquierdo de su túnica, la que estaba sobre una silla descuidadamente.

—Mira…— empezó a decir Harry pero el ruido de alguien golpeando una de las puertas los hizo sobresaltarse, ambos se pusieron en pie, una voz chillona llamó:

—Draco, se que estas allí, abre la maldita puerta, me debes una gran explicación— dijo la voz de una chica.

—Mierda— murmuró Draco a la vez que se giraba a Harry y se llevaba los dedos a la boca, indicándole silencio.

Harry lo miró sorprendido y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, ¡Malfoy también huía de una chica!

Draco le devolvió una mirada asesina, era el colmo, lo último que le faltaba para completar su terrible y horrible día, que Potter se burlará de él.

—Draco… abre esa puerta, estas completamente equivocado si crees que voy a caer en una mentira tan estúpida como esa—

Harry levantó una ceja interrogante hacia Malfoy, ¿que clase de mentira tan estúpida podía haber dicho como para tener a Pansy "Oh soy la delicadeza en persona" tan cabreada?

Draco bufó y dio un par de pasos alejándose inconcientemente de la puerta por la que Pansy gritaba.

—Esa es la excusa más antigua del mundo y no caeré en ella—

Harry miró alternativamente hacia la puerta de donde provenían los gritos y luego a Draco que lucía cada vez más gris y por la mirada que tenía, cada vez más furioso. Harry pensó que lo mas recomendable en ese caso sería ir a encarar a la chica y explicarle de que iba la situación, aunque claro, él no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando y no había que olvidar el hecho de que él también estaba escapando de una chica, se recordó mentalmente.

—Si crees que te librarás de mi, para meterte con una cualquiera estás muy equivocado…— se escuchó el ruido de una patada contra la puerta y luego un chillido de fastidio, seguro que Pansy se había lastimado el pie al patear con fuerza la puerta —Eres un grandísimo idiota, prepotente y egocéntrico….—

Draco dio una mirada mas hacia la puerta y luego hacia Harry, calibrando sus opciones, Pansy estaba cabreada, cabreada era poco, él la conocía desde hace muchos años y sabía como funcionaba su mente, salir ahora representaba unas cuantas horas de gritos histéricos, lágrimas e incluso una que otra maldición, dejarla gritar significaría dejarla desfogar toda su ira por un rato mas, luego se cansaría y se iría a la cama, y mañana sería todo mas fácil, siempre era así, pero el fallo estaba en el idiota de Potter que estaba allí, de pie, delante de él mordiéndose los labios para no reír, escuchando todo lo que la chica decía, y era obvio que luego lo utilizaría de alguna manera para molestarlo, y no podía siquiera reclamarle nada por que hacer ruido implicaría delatar su ubicación a Pansy, pero que mierda de día que estaba teniendo realmente, pensó una vez mas antes de detener sus pasos y mirar hacia Potter una vez mas, con una mirada fría y cruel, que, según Draco quería transmitir algo así como _di algo y morirás_.

Por varios minutos mas la chica estuvo gritando el nombre de Draco, e insultándolo, Harry no había escuchado tantos insultos juntos en tan poco tiempo, y eso que tenía experiencia con eso de andar insultándose, si no que se lo pregunten al rubio que tenía delante, puso un poco mas de atención en Draco, su mirada estaba furiosa, y su rostro había dejado el gris inicial para sonrojarse cada vez mas, conforme los insultos de Pansy iban subiendo de tono, pero Harry, que ya le conocía cada uno de esos gestos, sabía que no era de vergüenza por lo que la chica decía, era de ira, ira pura, pobre de Pansy, si seguía molestando de esa manera seguro que entera no acababa la noche, sin embargo a Harry no podía dejar de asombrarle que Draco ni se moviera, ni tratara de detenerla.

—¿Que las chicas no te gustan?— gritó ella mientras golpeaba con ambas manos la puerta —Me lo dirás después de todas las veces que te pesqué con otras, no creas que he olvidado a esa Italiana de tres por cuatro con la que te enredaste antes de empezar el curso—

Draco sentía como sus brazos temblaban por el deseo de ir a mandar callar a la chica, lo último que necesitaba era que Potter se enterara de sus cosas privadas, y allí estaba la idiota de Pansy, su prometida dicho sea de paso, gritando como loca, se maldijo una vez mas por pensar que tal vez Pansy tendría la madurez necesaria para entender su rompimiento. Además estaba el tema de Potter, ¿habría forma de evitar que anduviera molestando por allí durante lo que quedaba del año con el temita este? Lo miró de reojo un par de veces mas, sus ojos verdes miraban cada vez mas abiertos y sorprendidos hacia la puerta, Draco estaba casi, casi seguro que aquella expresión no era de burla.

Para Harry los gritos de la chica llegaron a un punto de intolerancia tal que le daba miradas a Draco que querían decir: _"o la matas tú, o la mato yo"_. Seguía preguntándose la razón por la cual Malfoy no la callaba, es decir todos conocían el carácter que Malfoy se manejaba, pero el rubio le había dicho que no hiciera bulla, la chica no sabía si alguien realmente estaría en el aula, tal vez pronto se cansa y se va a gritarle a otra puerta, pero los gritos… ¿Merlín de donde saca tanta energía para gritar así? De pronto a Harry se le ocurrió una idea, es más se sintió medio estúpido por no haberla pensando antes, levantó la varita, pero Draco saltó sobre él, tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

Draco no sabía que se suponía que pensaba hacer Harry, pero la desconfianza que se tenían el uno en el otro lo hizo saltar, todo su cuerpo quedó encima del de Harry, el cual había levantado los brazos para alejarlo de la varita, y allí estaba él, sobre Harry con los brazos extendidos sobre la cabeza, tratando de quitarle la varita.

Harry primero se vio asombrado y algo molesto por el ataque que acababa de sufrir, pero segundos después fue conciente de aquel cuerpo, moviéndose encima suyo de una manera tal que empezaba a hacerlo sentir ciertos calambres debajo de su abdomen, que estaba seguro, no eran buenos en un momento como ese, no pudo evitar el sonrojo que adorno sus mejillas y a duras penas pudo murmurar —Malfoy… quítate—

—No— respondió en un susurro Draco —¿Que pretendes…?—

Harry sentía el aliento de Draco muy cerca de su rostro, y encontró aquello demasiado perturbador, las señales de alarma empezaron a sonar en su cabeza, tomó aire antes de susurrar —Insonoro… hay un hechizo… para insonorizar la habitación… —

—Oh…— respondió Draco, sintiéndose medio estúpido por haber saltado sobre Harry y tenerlo sujeto bajo su propio peso, aunque claro, conociendo el historial de ambos nadie lo podía juzgar por saltar sobre el moreno. Lentamente soltó las manos del moreno y las puso sobre el piso para incorporarse, pero el polvo del piso hizo que resbalara y volvió a caer sobre Harry, el cual emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor, solo en ese momento, cuando Draco agachó el rostro para ver a Harry fue conciente de que todo su cuerpo estaba en contacto sobre el moreno, el cual estaba sonrojado.

—Me aplastas— le murmuró Harry cerca del oído, y Draco sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole toda la espalda, aquello no podía ser una buena señal, se dijo, levantó un poco su cabeza hasta quedar frente a Harry, a escasos centímetros de él, pero no se movió, las manos de Harry se agarraron de sus hombros, no sabía si para empujarlo o para sostenerlo.

Harry sentía aquella cercanía de manera diferente a la que había sentido poco antes con Cho, o las que había sentido peleado con alguien antes, era totalmente diferente y extraño, se descubrió a si mismo mirando los labios rosados del rubio, de pronto le parecieron mucho mas apetecibles, se preguntó a que sabrían, y si Draco sentía lo mismo, puesto que tampoco se había movido un solo milímetro. Inconcientemente pasó su lengua sobre sus labios, como saboreándolos, mientras no perdía de vista los ojos grises de Draco.

Draco estaba ya dispuesto a ponerse de pie, aquello no podía ser bueno, para nada bueno, pero en cuanto Harry pasó la lengua sobre esos labios sonrojados, de aquella manera que le pareció tan sexy, tan invitadora, no pudo resistirse y cuando se dio cuenta sus labios estaban ya sobre los del moreno, fue solo un roce, un reconocimiento, sintió la mano de Harry sobre su nuca, jalándolo, invitándolo a mas, y no se hizo de rogar, sus labios se posaron mas firmemente sobre los del moreno y lo empezó a besar, mordió con algo de fuerza el labio inferior, degustando aquel nuevo sabor, que se le hacia agradable, Harry emitió un pequeño gemido y Draco introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca explorando, pronto la lengua de Harry se unió a la suya y una lucha entre ambas se desató, cada una tratando de mantener el control sobre la otra.

Harry descubrió el sabor de los besos de Draco como algo fascinante, algo que podría saborear por siempre, podría hasta ponerlo en el TOP de la lista de sus favores favoritos, pronto su mano libre soltó la varita y empezó a acariciar la espalda del rubio mientras sus lenguas batallaban, entonces Draco empujó sus caderas un poco mas contra las del moreno y Harry gimió mas fuerte ante el contacto, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, la voz de la chica fuera de la habitación los hizo girar hacia la puerta se miraron un par de segundos y Harry abandonó la caricia de la espalda para buscar a tientas la varita, apuntó hacia la nada —Silencius— murmuró suavemente.

— ¿Ya no nos escucha?— preguntó Draco acercándose nuevamente sobre los labios de Harry. Su tono de voz, al parecer de Harry había cambiado, ahora no arrastraba las palabras ni lo hacía de manera petulante, seguía siendo su voz, pero se escuchaba mejor.

—No, ya no— dijo Harry antes de volver a besar a Draco, mientras sus manos retomaban la labor de acariciar la espalda del rubio.

Draco decidió que lo mejor era no pensar acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo _—ya lo pensaré mas tarde, tal vez mañana—_ se dijo mientras sentía las manos de Harry recorriéndole la espalda y su lengua se enredaba con la del moreno.

Harry separó mas las piernas y Draco se acomodó entre ellas, cuando ambas pelvis rozaron un nuevo gemido abandonó la boca de ambos.

Draco empezó entonces un suave vaivén con sus caderas, mientras sus labios abandonaban la boca de Harry y viajaban hasta su cuello.

—¡Oh Merlín!— gimió Harry, avergonzándose al segundo después de que las palabras escaparan de sus labios, ¿desde cuando Draco era tan jodidamente sexy y caliente como para ponerlo así?

Draco sonrió por las sensaciones que estaba causando y volvió al mismo punto que había provocado aquel gemido, mordió un poco mas fuerte mientras sus caderas se seguían empujando contra las de Harry.

—Mmm…— gimió Harry mordiéndose los labios para evitar que alguna palabra mas saliera de sus labios, una de sus manos había descendido por la espalda y con cierta timidez acaricio suavemente una de las nalgas, Draco dio un respingo acompañado de un extraño ruido que a Harry le pareció bastante excitante, animado por ello presionó mas fuerte

—Joder, Potter…— gimió Draco dejando de morder —no… no hagas eso…—

— ¿Esto?— murmuró entrecortadamente Harry presionando con mas fuerza su mano contra la nalga de Draco.

—Oh…— gimió Draco mas fuerte —Eso me pone… - dijo entrecortadamente, se separó un poco del cuerpo de Harry, el cual lo miró unos segundos confuso antes de ver las pálidas manos del rubio desabotonándole la camisa, no perdió mucho mas tiempo observando y empezó a imitar a Draco.

Draco miró con cierta curiosidad el pecho desnudo de Harry, su cuerpo era delgado, pero tenía los músculos marcados, suavemente empezó a acariciarle el pecho.

El tacto de aquellos dedos sobre su pecho, pellizcando sus tetillas fue suficiente para que Harry se arqueara, juntando inconcientemente mas su ya muy despierta erección contra la pierna del rubio.

Draco sonrió complacido, de pronto el arrancar gemidos de Harry le resultaba algo muy excitante y fascinante, sus labios pronto empezaron a besar y morder el pecho del moreno, haciendo un lento camino hacia abajo.

Harry, debajo de Draco gemía y se retorcía de placer, aquello le estaba gustando, y bastante, sus manos continuaron acariciando la piel, debajo de la camisa, se sentía tibia, bastante suave, sus manos llegaron a los hombros y tiró la camisa hacia abajo.

Draco sintió aquellas manos temblorosas sobre el, acariciándole la espalda, y le encantaba, realmente le encantaba… —_espera—_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza, _—eso no está bien, es decir, es Potter—_ pero el deseo y la excitación que sentía en ese momento era mayor a su propia razón —_Ya pensaré luego en eso— _se dijo refundiendo aquellos remordimientos en algún lugar lejano de él, como hacía cada vez que se veía en una situación difícil, las manos de Harry tratando de sacarle la camisa lo hicieron detenerse, se separó un poco del cuerpo del moreno, y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos se terminó de sacar la camisa. Luego se acercó nuevamente hasta los labios de Harry e hizo ademán de besarlo, pero no lo hizo, cuando Harry levantó un poco mas el rostro para alcanzarlo le murmuró: —La camisa, Potter, sácatela…—

Harry sintió el aliento del rubio acariciándole los labios, y su piel se erizó por completo, no necesitó que Draco se lo repitiera, se levantó solo un poco y terminó de sacarse la camisa, y la tiró a un lado, Draco le sonrió, y le sacó las gafas también, dejándolas a un lado, sobre el piso y lo empujó hacia el piso nuevamente, Harry sintió el frío piso en su espalda, los labios de Draco sobre su cuello le hacían estremecerse, pero el frío del piso realmente estaba fastidiándolo, y así se lo hizo saber al rubio —Esta frío…— le murmuró

Draco detuvo sus besos y lo miró interrogante

—El… el piso está frío— le repitió Harry entrecortadamente, sintiéndose ligeramente ridículo por la queja.

—Oh, — murmuró Draco, mirando alrededor, jaló su propia túnica, que aun estaba sobre una de las sillas, Harry se sentó para dejar que el rubio pusiera la túnica en el piso, y se volvió a recostar —¿Mejor…?— le preguntó el rubio, pensando que desde cuando le interesaba la comodidad de Potter, o de cualquier otro, pero al igual que los demás pensamientos decidió alejarlo de su mente.

—Si… mejor— respondió Harry con una media sonrisa, Draco lo volvió a besar, y una de sus manos viajó hasta la entrepierna del moreno, rozándola suavemente sobre el pantalón.

—¡Malfoy!!— gimió Harry tirando la cabeza hacia atrás,

Draco sonrió, y sus manos abrieron el botón del pantalón y comenzaron a bajar el cierre.

—¡Oh… Merlín!— gimió Harry, arqueándose, cuando sintió un par de dedos recorriendo toda la extensión de su pene debajo del bóxer.

—¿Quieres que te toque?— preguntó Draco bastante agitado, pero aun así con una voz que a Harry le pareció incitante.

—Malfoy… — gimió bajito Harry, los dedos de Draco bajaron un poco el elástico del bóxer, dejando solo ver la punta del ya muy excitado miembro, la rozó suavemente, presionado con su dedo pulgar en la hendidura, Harry se arqueó nuevamente, levantando las caderas, tratando de conseguir mayor contacto.

—¿Quieres…?—

—Si… Si… por favor… Si— casi gritó Harry con desesperación, pero no tuvo tiempo para avergonzarse de sus suplicas, pues los dedos de Malfoy se habían metido por completo dentro de sus bóxer y acariciaban de arriba a abajo su pene, inconcientemente levantaba mas las caderas, tratando de imponer un ritmo mas acelerado.

—mmm… ahh… así... — gimió entrecortadamente Harry.

Escuchar a Harry gemir de aquella manera era demasiado excitante, dio un par de caricias mas antes de sacar las manos del bóxer, —No… no pares… — le pidió Harry.

-—Espera…— le dijo Draco alejándose de él, con bastante prisa se sacó los zapatos, las medias y el pantalón, ante la mirada aun confusa, pero bastante anhelante y cargada de deseo de Harry.

Harry pudo ver al rubio, casi desnudo, luciendo solo unos bóxer de color negro, que contrastaban con su pálida piel, apreció su formado cuerpo, definitivamente, Draco estaba muy, pero muy bueno, el movimiento de sus zapatos siendo sacados lo hizo notar que el rubio pretendía que el también se quitara lo que le quedaba de ropa, algo mas azorado terminó de sacarse los pantalones, y los pateó lejos, al igual que las medias.

Draco sonrió, apreciando el cuerpo del moreno, se terminó de sacar sus propios bóxer, se arrodilló entre sus piernas y acarició nuevamente la erección de Harry antes de bajarle por completo los bóxer y hacerlos volar por algún lado del aula.

Harry se dejó caer hacia atrás, aun demasiado excitado por las caricias de Draco, cerró los ojos mientras sentía como su ultima prenda era prácticamente arrancada de su cuerpo, _-Un momento…-_ se dijo, _—Malfoy quería…, él quería… ¡Eso!—_ pero Harry no había hecho nunca aquello, —_Oh no…—_ su mente empezó a maquinar a prisa una forma de detener todo aquello, pero la lengua de Draco acariciando su miembro de aquella manera lo hizo olvidar toda coherencia, con una mano se agarró de la túnica que le servía de piso, y con la otra empezó a acariciar el cabello del rubio, el cual apretó, seguro mas de la cuenta cuando Draco finalmente se metió todo aquello en su boca.

Tener a Potter jadeando de esa manera era algo realmente estimulante, succionó mas fuerte aun, mientras sentía como todos los músculos de Potter se tensaban, con los dientes dio un par de mordidas, muy suaves, y Potter emitió un sonido agudo, una de sus manos empezaron a acariciar los testículos del moreno, mientras dejaba que un poco de saliva cayera de su boca, lamentó no cargar con él el frasquito de lubricante, pero bueno, no era momento de pararse a pensar en aquello. Humedeció uno de sus dedos y lo deslizó hasta la entrada del moreno, y acarició por unos momentos la suave piel de alrededor, luego intentó introducir un dedo, en cuanto lo hizo el cuerpo del moreno se tensó, y sus caderas hicieron un movimiento tratando de alejarlo

—No… espera…— dijo entrecortadamente Harry al sentir lo que Draco quería hacer, simplemente se había aterrado, nunca había hecho algo así, y de alguna manera, que su primera vez sea en una polvorienta aula no le agradó para nada.

—¿Que?- preguntó Draco algo confuso antes de volver a besar a Harry en los labios mientras una mano trataba de retomar el camino anterior, pero las manos de Harry sobre su pecho lo detuvieron.

—No hagas eso…— Harry respiraba entrecortadamente

—¿Por que?— preguntó Draco, la confusión inicial se estaba volviendo ya frustración.

—Es que yo… no quiero hacerlo… yo…— trató de explicar Harry, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

—¡Genial!...— dijo de mal humor Draco mientras se separaba del cuerpo de Harry y miraba alrededor para ver donde había caído su ropa.

Harry logró agarrar uno de sus brazos para detenerlo mientras se sentaba —Espera no te vayas—

—¿Pero que mierda te pasa Potter?— gritó Draco tratando de soltarse del agarre —Si esta es tu idea de una broma…— Draco jaló con mas fuerza la mano de Harry para soltarse —Calentarnos así para luego…—

—No, no es una broma…es que esto es demasiado rápido…— murmuró bajando la vista, se sentía realmente avergonzado, tal vez Draco tenía razón, había dejado que llegaran hasta allí para luego tirarse para atrás. No era muy justo con el rubio después de todo, soltó su agarre del brazo del rubio.

Draco lo miró un par de segundos, por alguna razón la forma como bajó la mirada, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, su mano aun sujetándole, todo el conjunto le pareció diferente, incluso le pareció _¿Tierno?_, y él sabía que no era de los que se enternecían, además, solo había una razón para que Potter lo hubiera detenido, y se le hacía demasiado improbable, aunque no podía negar que tenía mucha curiosidad en corroborarlo: ¿Sería que acaso nunca antes hubiera hecho algo así?, dio un suspiro tratando de calmarse, y se arrodilló delante del moreno, con una mano lo hizo levantar el rostro, —Potter, nunca… es decir… nunca, con nadie?— preguntó casi en un susurro.

Harry solo negó en silencio, sabía que estaba demasiado sonrojado, era demasiado vergonzoso admitir eso ante cualquiera, peor aun frente a Malfoy, el que se dedicaba a molestarlo día si y día también desde hace seis años, quiso agachar la cabeza, pero la mano del rubio lo sujetaba firmemente, así que resignado esperó la burla que sabía Draco haría de eso, aunque esta nunca llegó.

—Ven aquí…— le dijo Draco a la vez que volvía a besarlo de una manera mas lenta, tratando de hacer que se relaje. Le sorprendía que Potter aun fuera virgen, es decir, tenía a casi toda la escuela suspirando por él, menos a él que no había notado lo bien que se veía el chico últimamente.

Harry correspondió al beso, medio sorprendido por la burla que nunca llegó o por que Malfoy lo estuviera besando de una manera tan diferente, pronto el beso fue ganando pasión y las sensaciones de excitación volvieron a él, no supo exactamente en que momento estaba ya nuevamente acostado, con Draco sobre él, sus pieles tocándose, adhiriéndose por el sudor, los gemidos escaparon de sus labios cuando la lengua de Draco recorrió todo su cuello y mordió ligeramente en la clavícula.

Draco bajó lentamente su mano hasta llegar a la erección del moreno, la tomó y empezó a subir y bajar suavemente, sintió como Harry temblaba debajo de él,

—Malfoy… no….— murmuró Harry pensando que el rubio tal vez había tomado aquello como una invitación para llegar mas allá y temiendo alguna represalia por parte de Draco.

—Shh… no voy a hacer nada de eso… si no quieres— dijo mientras su lengua recorría el oído del moreno, luego sopló sintiendo como la piel de Harry se erizaba, sonrió complacido del efecto antes de continuar murmurando —Pero creo que tu y yo tenemos un pequeño problema que resolver…—

Harry sintió como Draco hacía un movimiento extraño con su cadera y pronto la sensación de una dureza contra su erección lo hizo gemir, miró hacia abajo y vio que Draco había colocado ambas erecciones juntas, una sobre otra, y ahora empujaba sus caderas con fuerza, haciendo que ambas se froten.

Draco empujaba sus caderas contra las de Harry, marcando un ritmo rápido, habían llegado ya demasiado lejos como para irse sin terminar lo que habían empezado, estaba demasiado excitado como para intentar llegar hasta el baño de su habitación, además, el cuerpo de Potter le estaba resultando por demás encantador.

Harry pensó que podría morir de placer en ese momento, aquello era demasiado intenso, se sujetó a la espalda del rubio apretando mas aun su cuerpo al de Draco, empezó a empujar también, ambos cuerpos se adaptaron fácilmente, pronto lo único que se escuchaba eran gemidos

Draco apretó mas los hombros de Harry, sintiéndose ya cerca del final, empujó con más fuerza —Si… así… Ohjoder!!—

—Ahh...— gruñó Harry tirando la cabeza hacia atrás —Malfoy… voy a… me…—

—Si… hazlo….— gimió Draco antes de esconder su cabeza en el hueco entre la cabeza y el hombro de Harry sintiendo ya todo su cuerpo temblar, dio un pequeño grito ahogado dejándose invadir por los espasmos que el orgasmo le ocasionaban.

—Oh…!l Oh Dios…!! — gimió Harry mientras sentía una oleada de placer recorriéndole desde los dedos de los pies hasta la cabeza, sus manos soltaron ligeramente el agarre de la espalda del rubio, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado relajado y cansado como para pensar siquiera en moverse. Apenas si fue conciente del tibio líquido que cubrió su pecho, o del cuerpo de Draco jadeando sobre él.

Después de unos segundos, Draco se dejó caer a un lado, respirando entrecortadamente, su cuerpo rozaba con el cuerpo caliente y jadeante de Harry. No se movió de allí, pese a la dureza y frialdad del piso se sentía demasiado cómodo para siquiera abrir los ojos.

—Esto… ha sido raro— murmuró Harry sintiéndose demasiado tonto para decir algo mas que aquello.

—Si… lo sé…— contestó Draco mientras empezaba a tomar conciencia de la situación, se había acostado con Harry Potter, el jodido niño que vivió y que encarceló a su padre, eso no podía ser solo raro, era terrible, sobre todo por que le había gustado —Mierda y requetemierda— se dijo mentalmente Draco antes de ponerse de pie, lo mas seguro era salir de allí y alejarse lo mas posible de todo aquello.

Harry vio como Draco empezaba a vestirse rápidamente, y no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de desilusión, de pronto se sintió utilizado y luego abandonado, y peor aun, por un mortífago, o ¿casi mortífago?, su mirada se dirigió sin su permiso hasta el brazo izquierdo de Draco, estaba limpio no tenía la marca, aquello de alguna manera lo alivió.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para verificar si soy un mortífago?— le preguntó algo enfadado Draco, que se había percatado de donde se había detenido la mirada de Harry.

—No creí que lo fueras… — respondió rápidamente Harry poniéndose de pie, y empezando a vestirse, le dio la espalda para ocultar su rostro, para que Draco no viera que se había sonrojado por haber sido descubierto observando.

—Como digas…— murmuró Draco mientras se acomodaba la capa, le dio una mirada evaluadora a Harry, se veía realmente muy bien, sus músculos estaban marcados, no era tan flaco o débil como pensó que era, tenía un cuerpo realmente apetecible, y para ser honestos nunca lo había mirado con atención, o por lo menos no de aquella manera.

Harry terminó de acomodar su ropa y se dio cuenta que Draco le estaba mirando de manera demasiado descarada, aquello solo logró sonrojarlo mas. —Bien… no creo que… es decir….— dio un suspiro, se sentía demasiado estúpido —Mejor nos vamos— resolvió finalmente mientras levantaba su varita para quitar los hechizos de seguridad del aula.

Draco vio a Harry avanzar hacia la salida y en un impulso lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo girar — ¿Supongo que no le dirás a nadie de esto no?—

Harry sintió el tirón y la mirada de Draco clavada en él, por un entupido momento pensó que le pediría que se quedara, que hablaran, pero no fue así —Claro que no, ¿me has visto cara de cotorra chismosa?— le respondió Harry algo ofendido.

—Coto… que?— preguntó confuso Draco.

—Cotorra… es un ave que…— hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto al ver la mirada perdida de Draco — ¡ah olvídalo!, no se lo diré a nadie— le aseguró mientras salía al fin del aula.

Pocos minutos después y en dirección opuesta el rubio también salió hacia su dormitorio en las mazmorras.

**0o0o0**

Ahora sobre su cama, cubierto con unas suaves mantas, con los cortinas cerradas, la realidad completa había llegado a su mente, aquella que no había querido ver antes, acababa de tener sexo con el jodido niño que vivió y que además se encargó de hacer que su padre estuviera en prisión, la situación no era algo en lo que podía pensar a la mañana siguiente, era una traición, a su padre, a su familia, a la causa que ellos defendían, y que por obligación él tenía que defender. Jadeó sintiéndose demasiado culpable. Con manos temblorosas se cubrió la cara evitando que el sollozo que amenazaba con escapar hiciera demasiado ruido.

Draco empezó a temblar, ahora estaba en serios problemas, el señor oscuro podría ver en su mente este episodio, por mas que su tía le hubiera enseñado oclumancia, aquello no servia para evitar el poder del señor oscuro, ya su padre se lo había advertido, vería aquello y lo mataría, no, primero lo torturaría, si, lo torturaría durante mucho tiempo, con mucho dolor, y él sabía que no era valiente para soportar mucho dolor, así que se humillaría pidiendo la muerte, luego habría mas dolor, hasta que, con algo de suerte, lo mataría, no habría ya nadie que pudiera salvar a su padre, ni a su madre, había defraudado a sus padres, su cuerpo se fue encogiendo, mientras sentía como el peso de la culpabilidad era mayor a cada instante, las lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre la almohada, mientras en su mente aun resonaban las palabras que el mismo señor oscuro le diera aquel verano antes de volver a Hogwarts:

_-Pronto tendré una misión para ti, joven Malfoy, y de ello dependerá la libertad de tu padre, debes limpiar el nombre de tu familia-_ el solo recordarlo le dio mas frío. Lo había echado todo a perder, y por un polvo, bueno, casi polvo, pero ese no era el punto, lo único bueno era que aun aquello no sucedía, que el señor oscuro aun no le había pedido ir a verlo, y rogaba por que pasara mucho mas tiempo antes que sucediera. Tal vez, Potter lo vencía antes de que él le pidiera algo, si, eso era posible… Se agarró a esa idea sabiendo que no se haría realidad y así se quedo dormido, pensando en Harry, venciendo al señor oscuro y salvándolo indirectamente de la muerte.

**--0o0o0--**

—_Demonios—_ pensó Harry confuso y aun incapaz de creer lo que había sucedido, había tenido alguna especie de sexo con un hombre, para empeorarlo mas aun, Malfoy, su enemigo y un casi mortífago, cerró los ojos y recordó aquella aula vacía, ¿tendría ella acaso un hechizo o algo que hubiera provocado que todo aquello hubiera pasado?, por que él antes de esa noche nunca había siquiera mirado a Draco con otros ojos que no fueran los de odio y desprecio, y estaba seguro que para el rubio sería igual, ahora que lo había visto de cerca no podía negar que si le gustaba, su cuerpo de cerca olía delicioso, y su cabello era mas suave de lo que el jamás había pensado. —Para ser la primera vez que piensas en un hombre de esa manera lo estas haciendo demasiado bien— se reprochó.

—Su padre esta en Azkaban… por tu culpa o al menos es lo que Malfoy te reclamó a final del curso pasado ¿no? y ¿si todo aquello fuera una broma, una venganza…?— la duda lo empezó a asaltar, —Malfoy había tenido suficiente tiempo y forma de forzarme a ir mas allá si lo hubiera querido— defendió Harry. No, su mirada mostraba asombro, miedo, incluso arrepentimiento al final, pero no malicia, y Harry conocía la mirada de malicia del rubio, la había visto muchas veces en cada una de las distintas peleas que habían tenido y aquella mirada no había aparecido esta noche.

Además, él no es un mortífago, y eso era algo bueno, tal vez lo podía convencer de no convertirse en uno de ellos, eso sería bueno, aunque Malfoy le había dicho que no le mencionara aquello a nadie mas, ¿significaba que no quería que se volviera a repetir? ¿Acaso él quería que se repitiera?

Harry no pudo detener la cantidad de imágenes en su cabeza, en un papel ya no tan pasivo ni inocente, el hacer gemir al rubio debajo de él, gritando su nombre… vamos que nunca había siquiera mas que dado un par de besos a Cho el año pasado, y ahora, de pronto, se abre todo un mundo de opciones y posibilidades tras la experiencia de esa noche.

¿Con que cara podría mirar a Malfoy al día siguiente, acaso el rubio actuaría diferente con él ahora? ¿Se lo diría a alguien mas? No, podía estar seguro que no, después de todo había sido el mismo Draco el que le había pedido discreción.

Su mente estaba hecho un gran enredo divagó entre los recuerdos y las dudas durante mucho tiempo mas antes de finalmente dormirse cansado.

**--0o0o0--**

**Gracias a todos por leer, actualizo el siguiente lunes**

**Un beso **

**Pao**


	2. Chapter 2: ACLARACIONES

"Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos las cosas serían diferentes"

"_Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos las cosas serían diferentes"_

**Advertencia:**_ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas._

**NO SIN TI:**

**CAPITULO 2:**

**ACLARACIONES**

A la mañana siguiente Draco se levantó bastante temprano, no había podido dormir mucho en realidad, había tenido pesadillas en donde veía a su padre rodeado de dementores, que le sacaban el alma de a pocos y él no podía ayudarlo.

Caminó junto a Crabble y Goyle hacia el comedor, rogando por no encontrarse a Potter por el camino, a diferencia de los otros días esta vez se sentó dando la espalda a la mesa de Gryffindor, así no lo vería ni se dejaría ver.

Ya casi había terminado de desayunar cuando a lo lejos escuchó la voz de Harry, no pudo evitar voltear a mirar.

Harry caminaba a través del gran comedor, junto a Ron y Hermione, respondiendo a las preguntas de la chica sobre como había hecho un trabajo de transformaciones, su mirada voló automáticamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y vio a Draco, de espaldas a él, sin embargo el rubio había volteado, y Harry no pudo dejar de mirar esos ojos grises, que ahora lo miraban de una manera diferente, no podía decir de que manera, pero estaba seguro que odio no era.

—Maldición— dijo Draco en voz baja mientras giraba y se dedicaba a mirar su plato con tostadas. —_Tanto lío para no verlo, y ni bien entra tengo que voltear a mirar, y para colmo, él se a dado cuenta— _se reprochó mentalmente.

—¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo?— preguntó a su lado Goyle.

—No, no dije nada— respondió molesto Draco antes de ponerse de pie, de pronto se le había quitado todo el apetito.

Caminó a la salida del gran comedor cuando se cruzó con Pansy:

—Allí estas, tu y yo tenemos que hablar— le recriminó la chica.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y la tomó de un brazo —Bien, vamos, a ver si esta vez puedes dejar de hacer tanto escándalo— le dijo mientras la jalaba hacia fuera del gran comedor.

Harry vio toda la escena, y por un momento se preguntó si Draco la pondría en su sitio, después de todo, se rumoreaba que eran novios, aunque Harry los había visto juntos y solos solo un par de veces y nunca en actitud de enamorados. La voz de Hermione lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Harry!— le reclamó la chica, se había dado cuenta que Harry no le estaba prestando nada de atención.

—Lo siento… ¿que me decías?—

—¿Te preguntaba que como te fue anoche?—

—¿Anoche?— preguntó Harry algo nervioso.

—Si— dijo la chica bajando la voz un poco para que solo Ron y Harry la pudieran escuchar —escuché que Luna le contó a Ginny que había escuchado a Cho y unas chicas en el baño diciendo que ella te pediría que volvieran juntos, por eso tardaste tanto en volver ¿no?—

—Oh, eso…— dijo Harry aliviado —Pues, chicos, verán… eso es algo que no va a pasar—

—Me alegra— afirmó Ron, tanto Harry y Hermione le dieron miradas desconcertadas —Es que ella no me gusta, parece… no sé, como muy interesada, el año pasado terminó con Harry y corrió a los brazos de otro en menos de lo que dices quiditch— Ron hizo tronar sus dedos para enfatizar "quiditch".

—mmm… pues él tiene razón, Hermione, además ella no me agrada ya mucho—

Hermione se encogió de hombros, —Mientras tu estés felíz…— dijo vagamente mientras se servía un poco de jugo de calabaza.

**0o0o0**

Draco cruzó corriendo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la clase de pociones, maldiciendo que la conversación con Pansy haya tomado mas tiempo del esperado. Lo bueno era que al fin se había podido librar de ella, y bueno, no era algo que no esperaba, después de todo si le dices a tu futura esposa (por conveniencia, claro está) que en realidad como que las mujeres no te ponen, lo mas lógico es que ella quiera romper el compromiso. Agradeció que no decidiera hacer otro gran escándalo de aquello. _Seguro que ya encontró otro con quien unir a su familia, _pensó mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire para recuperar la respiración, antes de tocar la puerta suavemente y luego entrar.

—Buenos días profesor, lamento la demora— dijo con la mayor cortesía posible mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas vacías al final del aula, todas las miradas se clavaban en él.

—Joven Malfoy, veo que a decidido acompañarnos, que no se vuelva a repetir una tardanza como está— le dijo el profesor Slughorn antes de dirigirse a la clase nuevamente, —Bien chicos, como les estaba diciendo este antídoto no es tan complicado de preparar y los puede salvar en muchos casos, así que allí esta la lista de materiales, puede empezar—

Harry se quedó mirando la pizarra, aun pensando en Draco, le había extrañado no verlo al inicio de la clase, se le veía ligeramente agitado, lo mas probable es que hubiera tenido que correr para llegar, un pequeño pinchazo de celos al pensar que había estado con Pansy se clavó en su pecho, —_¡No puedes estar celoso de él!!—_ se recriminó, salió de sus pensamientos cuando Hermione le dio un codazo, la clase entera (que no eran mas de una docena, solo los que habían aprobado los T.I.M.O.S. con "Excede las expectativas") se había puesto de pie y sacaban los ingredientes de los armarios del aula. —Lo siento… me distraje— le dijo mientras se ponía de pie en busca de sus ingredientes, tanto Ron como Hermione al igual que casi toda la clase, ya tenían los suyos sobre las mesas de trabajo.

Draco terminó de recoger todo lo que le habían pedido y dio la vuelta para llegar hasta su sitio cuando se cruzó con Harry, ambos se dieron una mirada desconcertada y avergonzada. Estúpidamente Draco dejó caer sus cosas al suelo, la clase entera giró solo unos segundos para ver el por que del ruido.

—Muchachos, por favor, el tiempo es oro en esta poción— dijo Slughorn hacia la clase, todos se giraron hacia sus mesas de trabajo, mientras Harry se agachó y ayudó a Draco a recoger las cosas que se le habían caído, sin decir ninguna palabra, y sin mirarse a los ojos, finalmente le alcanzó un pequeño frasco que decía "Extracto puro de Lupária" y sus dedos se rozaron, Harry sintió un pequeño escalofrío, era una sensación muy diferente a lo que había sentido antes, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Draco, y por la cara que puso el rubio, estuvo seguro que él también sentía algo, se separaron a la vez dejando caer el frasco nuevamente al piso, el ruido hizo que toda la clase volviera a mirarlos, azorado Harry se puso de pie y Draco, luego de recoger el frasco no pudo levantar mas la vista y casi corriendo llegó a su sitio.

—¿Que demonios me esta pasando?— se dijo mientras dejaba las cosas sobre su mesa y las ordenada de acuerdo a las instrucciones. —¡Por Merlín que es solo Potter!!— dio una mirada mas a la pizarra y luego a sus ingredientes, corrigiendo el orden de un par —está muy bueno, pero ya quedamos en que nada con él—

Harry tuvo muchos problemas para escoger los ingredientes correctos, y mas aun para hacer la poción, la cual al final terminó con una pequeña explosión de su caldero, la clase entera se sobresaltó, pero lo que le extrañó fue no escuchar la risa burlona de Malfoy. Se obligó a no voltear a ver a Malfoy y el por que de su silencio.

—Harry… debes poner mas atención— le recriminó Hermione mientras todos guardaban sus libros en las mochilas.

—Ya lo sé, Hermione— dijo algo cansado Harry. Cuando colgó la mochila a su hombro y se disponía a salir una voz lo hizo detenerse.

—Potter y Malfoy, si me hacen el favor de quedarse un momento mas— dijo el profesor Slughorn mientras se acomodaba en la silla detrás de su escritorio.

—Genial… — dijo Harry con fastidio —chicos, vayan, yo los alcanzo luego— dejó caer nuevamente la mochila sobre la silla pero permaneció de pie junto a su mesa, sus amigos asintieron y le dieron miradas de pena antes de salir del aula.

Draco pensó que definitivamente algún Dios se había ensañado con él hoy, con fastidio se dejó caer en su silla esperando a que los demás abandonaran el aula. Se entretuvo observando a Harry que se había quedado de pie un poco mas adelante —Realmente si se ve muy bien, mucho mejor que anoche…— pensó mientras su mirada se detenía en el trasero del chico.

Harry luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no voltear, sabía que Draco lo estaba mirando, podía sentir su mirada clavada en él, claro que no sabía exactamente que parte de él estaba mirando en realidad, pese a todos sus esfuerzos volteó, Draco se sobre saltó y apartó la mirada, Harry frunció el ceño pero cuando se giró nuevamente para mirar a su profesor sonrió complacido.

—Potter, tu primero, ven por favor— llamó su profesor cuando finalmente el aula quedó vacía.

Harry escuchó, lo que le pareció una eternidad, lo que el profesor le decía: que debía prestar más atención en clase, que necesitaba esforzarse más si quería lograr sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. para convertirse en auror, y todo aquello que Hermione ya le decía a diario.

—Yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo, no se preocupe— le contestó Harry finalmente.

El profesor asintió complacido —Bien chico, ahora vete, seguro que tus amigos ya te esperan para el almuerzo—

—Si, gracias profesor— dijo Harry mientras se daba la vuelta, cogió su mochila, y caminó hacia la salida.

—Ahora, joven Malfoy, si me hace el favor…— llamó el profesor.

Draco se puso de pie, y caminó, cruzándose nuevamente con Harry, el cual le dio una pequeña sonrisa, aquello realmente lo dejó muy confundido. Mientras el profesor Slughorn hablaba sobre el respeto que la clase merecía, y que era su deber llegar a tiempo, que la siguiente vez lo castigaría, Draco solo podía asentir, con la mente en otro lado, en unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa que a Draco le había parecido demasiado atractiva e invitadora.

—¿Estamos de acuerdo entonces, señor Malfoy?— preguntó finalmente el profesor.

—Eh… si, no volveré a llegar tarde, señor—

—Bien, entonces hasta luego— le dijo el profesor, Draco hizo un asentimiento y salió casi corriendo, en el camino tomó su mochila y salió del aula, por un momento había creído que Harry estaría aun cerca, esperándolo, pero con pesar vio que no había nadie alrededor, pateó el piso con frustración y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

Harry no pudo mas que sonreír divertido de la frustración de Malfoy, oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad, había esperado a que el rubio saliera, y ahora lo seguía por el desierto pasillo hacia las escaleras. Harry conocía el castillo bastante bien, y sabía que antes de las escaleras había un gran armario en el que entrarían fácilmente 4 personas de pie cómodamente, solo tenía que ser lo suficientemente rápido como para jalar al rubio y abrir el armario a la vez.

Draco sintió como "algo" lo jalaba hacia un lado del pasillo, dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y sintió como era lanzado hacia una pared, solo que no chocó contra ella si no que siguió de largo y de pronto estaba en medio de un armario semi-oscuro y delante de él, sacándose una capa que, Draco ya sabía era de invisibilidad, estaba Harry mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa. Draco levantó una ceja, medio molesto, medio divertido. —Potter…— empezó a decir en un tono neutro, pero no pudo continuar, pues la presión de unos labios contra los suyos se lo impidió.

Lo cierto era que Harry en realidad solo quería hablar con el chico, pero al verlo de pie allí no pudo resistirlo y simplemente se había lanzado sobre él y lo besaba con fuerza, —_Ya luego podremos hablar—- _ se excusó a sí mismo mientras sus labios seguían devorando los del rubio. Por un momento Draco no le devolvía el beso por la sorpresa, pero aquello no duró mas de un par de segundos, ambos dejaron caer las mochilas al piso y se enfrascaron en un beso ansioso.

Los brazos de Draco habían ido a parar al cuello de Harry y le desordenaba el cabello mientras sentía como el moreno le acariciaba a los lados de la cintura y la cadera, no notó que se movían, así que el choque de su espalda contra la pared lo sobresaltó, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás un poco, apoyándola en la pared, jadeando por el beso, mientras Harry empezaba a besar y morder su cuello, lo que hizo que emitiera un pequeño gemido de placer. No se parecía en nada al tímido chico de anoche, pero aquella agresividad también le encantaba.

En cuanto Harry tuvo a Draco contra la pared empezó a usar sus manos para desabotonar la túnica, y debajo de esta, la camisa también, mientras seguía besando y mordiendo suavemente, cuando al fin pudo deshacerse del último botón de la camisa, sus besos fueron descendiendo por el pecho hasta el abdomen de Draco, se puso de rodillas y mientras seguía dándole pequeños besos y mordidas en el abdomen sus manos fueron desabrochando y bajando el cierre del pantalón.

—Potter… Oh!— gimió Draco en cuanto sintió las manos del moreno acariciando su ya muy despierta erección sobre los bóxer, sus pantalones ya habían caído hasta sus rodillas, con una de sus manos se agarró del cabello del moreno y lo acariciaba desesperadamente.

Harry escuchó los gemidos del rubio y sonrió complacido antes de jalar también el bóxer hacia abajo con fuerza, quedando delante de él el miembro de Draco, grueso, totalmente erecto y de un color rosado, lo miró interrogativamente, antes de pasar la lengua suavemente sobre la punta, tímidamente.

—Oh!— no pudo evitar gemir Draco ante la sorpresa, y no creyendo por completo que realmente Potter le haría una mamada.

Harry sonrió y pasó la lengua una vez mas por la punta, tenía un sabor diferente, pero no desagradable.

—mmm… Vamos, Potter, hazlo— imploró el rubio, al que aquello le parecía demasiada tortura, no le importaba pedir, estaba demasiado excitado como para pararse a pensar en eso, o en alguna otra cosa.

Harry lamió nuevamente el pene de Draco, desde la base hasta la punta, y otro gemido mas se escuchó, aquello lo animó a continuar, _—total, ¿que tan mal lo puedo hacer?_— Se dijo antes de metérselo por completo a la boca, lo cual fue en definitivamente una mala idea, pues sintió como Draco hacía un pequeño movimiento con la cadera y el miembro grueso y duro le llegaba hasta la garganta, provocándole una arcada, se apartó rápidamente mientras tosía, tratando de recobrar el aire.

Draco sonrió, —_y allí esta nuestro chico inexperto otra vez— _se dijo, aunque no en voz alta —Hey… lo siento, ¿estas bien?— preguntó hacia Harry que había dejado de toser y aun de rodillas lo miraba avergonzado.

—Yo… lo siento, es que no… bueno, ya te lo dije ayer…— respondió Harry, mientras sus mejillas le quemaban y pensaba si no sería buena idea ponerse la capa de invisibilidad encima y lanzar un _obliate_ a Draco para que olvidara toda aquella vergonzosa situación.

—No pasa nada… no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres— le dijo Draco mientras se agachaba un poco para acariciarle una de las mejillas, —_Y de nuevo la consideración con Potter, ¿de donde es que sale todo esto?—_ se dijo Draco mientras Harry le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si quiero, déjame tratar…— dijo Harry mientras con su mano empezaba a acariciar la erección del rubio.

—Solo… ve despacio— le respondió Draco enderezándose completamente. Lo cierto era que si Potter se hubiera negado a continuar hubiera hasta llorado de frustración.

—Vale… y tu no te muevas…— dijo Harry mirando nuevamente hacia la erección del rubio, poco a poco la introdujo en su boca, solo un poco, volvió a salir y la volvió a introducir, esta vez casi por completamente.

—Oh… si eso es Potter…— gimió Draco mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás y su mano se aferraba al cabello de Harry nuevamente.

Harry sonrió, y volvió a repetir el movimiento una y otra vez, cada vez mas rápido, entendiendo la mejor forma de respirar sin tener que detenerse. La mano de Draco se aferraba cada vez mas fuerte a su cabello, tirándolo y provocándole cierto dolor, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo y siguió moviéndose, una de sus manos se aferraron a la cadera del rubio, sosteniéndolo contra la pared, para evitar que volviera a empujar demasiado, mientras la otra alternaba en acariciar por momentos los testículos y el pene de Draco.

Más de una vez mordió sin querer al rubio, el cual emitió pequeños quejidos pero no lo detuvo, pronto descubrió la forma de evitar aquello también.

—Merlín… Potter… sigue…— gemía Draco cada vez mas fuerte, estaba ya tan cerca del final, podía sentir sus músculos contraerse.

Harry apretó la cadera de Draco con mas fuerza, aquello realmente le estaba gustando, el tener el poder de hacer gemir a Draco de aquella manera, dominarlo así, y no era tan difícil como pudo pensar en un principio. Sintió como Draco jalaba su cabello con mas fuerza hacia arriba.

—Potter… para… para… voy a…— gimió Draco mientras trataba de apartarlo, pero Harry no le hacía caso, cada vez lo succionaba con mas fuerza.

De pronto Harry sintió como todo el cuerpo de Draco se tensaba y una gran cantidad de líquido caliente, con un sabor medio amargo, pero no tan desagradable, inundó su boca, mientras escuchaba al rubio emitir un pequeño lloriqueo, no sabía que hacer en un caso así, y casi sin pensarlo tragó lo que pudo, aunque sentía un hilo escurriéndose por un lado de su boca. Se apartó un poco y se sentó contra la pared, aun sintiendo el corazón acelerado, con el dorso de la mano se limpió el líquido que quedaba en su barbilla.

—Merlín… Potter, te dije que te apartaras…— dijo Draco tratando de regularizar su respiración y subiendo un poco sus pantalones y bóxer —¿Seguro que no habías hecho eso antes?— le preguntó mientras se dejaba caer al lado del moreno.

—No… ¿Estuvo mal? ¿Debí apartarme?— preguntó algo inseguro el moreno.

Draco emitió una pequeña carcajada —Estuviste de fabula…— le murmuró antes de acercarse más a él y besarlo, probando su propio sabor en los labios del moreno. No que tuviera una gran experiencia, pero ninguno de sus amantes había querido hacer aquello, y allí estaba Potter haciéndolo sin que siquiera se lo pidieran.

A Harry aquella risa le pareció nueva y bonita, había escuchado a Draco reír antes, cuando se burlaba de alguien, pero esta vez había sonado diferente, mucho mas sincera, y aquello le agradó, se dejó besar, mientras sentía las manos de Draco acariciando su entrepierna, que aun bajo la túnica y el pantalón se notaba claramente excitada.

—Ven…— le dijo Draco mientras lo hacía levantarse hasta quedar nuevamente arrodillado, ya que no había tanto espacio como para mas. El rubio se arrodilló delante de él, le quitó las gafas y las dejó a un lado y con manos expertas levantó la túnica, y buscó el botón del pantalón, sus labios dieron un par de besos y mordidas en el cuello, cuando por fin pudo encontrar lo que buscaba desabrochó los pantalones y los hizo caer, luego tiró el bóxer de Harry hacia abajo, lo suficiente para liberar su erección.

—mmm…si…— gimió Harry bajito cuando sintió como una de las manos de Draco empezaba a masturbarlo, colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Draco, sujetándose.

Draco lo jaló un poco mas hasta pegar su cuerpo casi por completo al de él y lo besó en los labios, sus lenguas se encontraron y se acariciaban mientras con una mano seguía masturbando a Harry cada vez mas rápido.

—Oh… Malfoy!— prácticamente gritó Harry separándose del beso y dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco, el cual aprovechó el espacio que le daba el moreno y le empezó a dar pequeñas mordidas en la nuca.

Harry sentía como una pequeña corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que aquellos dientes se clavaban en su piel, sus manos apretaron más los hombros de Draco.

—Si, si…— escuchó Draco gemir a Harry mientras sentía el cuerpo del moreno agitarse y estremecerse, pronto Harry se corrió en su mano, mientras aun estaban abrazados. Draco le dio un par de pequeño besos más en la nuca, antes de que Harry levantara el rostro, lo besó en los labios y ambos se dejaron caer sentándose nuevamente uno al lado del otro.

—Yo, creo que debo irme…— dijo de pronto Draco rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en el ambiente.

—Yo también, tengo clases…— respondió Harry, mientras, al igual que Draco, se ponía de pie.

—Fregoteo— apuntó Draco con su varita sobre ambos, Harry sintió como una tibia brisa lo envolvía y luego estaba completamente limpió, supuso que al igual que Malfoy.

—Gracias…— dijo hacia Draco.

—De nada…—

Ambos cogieron sus mochilas y se disponían a salir cuando la mano de Harry se cerró sobre la muñeca de Draco, el cual le devolvió una mirada interrogante.

—Malfoy, ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar?—

— ¿Hablar…?—

—Si—

— ¿Sobre…?— preguntó Draco haciéndose el desentendido, mientras la mano de Harry aun se aferraba a su muñeca.

—Pues, sobre esto… es decir, ¿que es esto en primer lugar?— preguntó Harry.

—Esto… pues no es nada…—

—Nada…— dijo Harry, no pudiendo evitar un pequeño tono de decepción en la voz, soltó al rubio y se dio la vuelta esperando que se fuera.

Draco miró a Harry por un par de segundos, la verdad es que lo que estaba pasando allí le daba demasiado temor, y no podía darse el lujo de enredarse con él así, sabiendo que pronto posiblemente tendría que luchar en su contra, si es que el señor oscuro no averiguaba antes lo ocurrido y lo mataba por ello, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensarlo, sabía que lo mejor era salir de allí de una vez por todas y no volver, pero había algo en Potter que lo hacía actuar completamente opuesto a lo que la razón le indicaba, tomó una bocanada de aire y habló con voz suave —Escucha, tu y yo no podemos tener nada, tu eres Potter, el que metió a mi padre en prisión, yo soy el hijo de un mortífago, es peligroso para ti y para mi—

Harry escuchó las palabras de Draco y se giró con una mirada mas decidida, que hizo que Draco retrocediera un paso —Tu eres Draco y yo Harry, nada mas, y lo que ha pasado anoche, y hoy, no tiene nada que ver con tu familia o mis amigos, me gustó y creo que a ti también o ¿a ti acaso no te gustó? —

—Si, claro que si— respondió rápidamente Draco, —Es solo que no es seguro, ni para ti ni para mi andar juntos— explicó Draco, claro que pensaba que sería fantástico seguir con lo que sea que estaba pasando allí, pero también sabía que eso sería poner la vida de mas de uno en riesgo.

—Bien… tengo demasiada gente preocupada por lo que ellos consideran es mi "seguridad"— dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos —no necesito a nadie mas preocupándose por lo me conviene o no me conviene—terminó de hablar bastante molesto, acomodó mejor la mochila a su hombro y salió hacia el pasillo sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

Draco resopló molesto, durante seis años se había dedicado a molestar a Harry y sus amigos, pero esta vez, el verlo irse tan molesto no le causó ningún placer ni emoción, solo un sentimiento de tristeza. _—La vida de tus padres está en las manos del señor oscuro, no puedes permitirte algo así, por mas guapo que se vea, o por que te guste—_ se dijo tratando de convencerse de lo que había hecho era lo correcto, su mente le decía que así era, pero había algo en su interior que aun le causaba molestia, se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el piso, y abrazando sus rodillas se quedó pensando, realmente le estaba gustando Potter, el por que era algo que no entendía, y por mas vueltas que le daba a la situación no encontraba la forma de que aquello resultara bien. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí hasta que el timbre que llamaba a las clases de la tarde lo hizo sobre saltarse, la hora del almuerzo ya había terminado, se puso de pie rápidamente y salió hacia el aula de transformaciones, que era su siguiente clase, consultó su reloj, el aula de transformaciones quedaba al otro lado del castillo y por el camino que le faltaba recorrer ya iba tarde _—Genial, ahora solo falta que llegue tarde a esa clase también, y Mc Gonagall no tendrá ningún reparo en castigarme—_ pensó mientras corría cada vez mas rápido para llegar a clases.

**0o0o0**

—Harry, ¿donde te habías metido?— le preguntó preocupada Hermione, que al lado de Ron hacían la fila para entrar al salón con sus demás compañeros.

—No quiero hablar de eso… estoy bien— respondió Harry de mal humor.

—Ten, te trajimos esto, supusimos que no habías almorzado— le dijo Ron mientras le pasaba un par de panecillos envueltos en una servilleta de papel.

—Gracias… ya los comeré luego— dijo mientras los metía en la mochila, lo cierto es que no tenía nada de hambre, aun estaba demasiado molesto. Ron y Hermione se dieron una mirada preocupada pero no preguntaron nada más y Harry realmente lo agradeció.

La profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta justo en el momento en el que Draco doblaba corriendo el corredor, llegó junto a sus compañeros, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Harry, el cual se veía incluso, pensó Draco, mas molesto que cuando había salido de aquel armario.

La clase entera fue un desastre, tanto para Draco como para Harry, ninguno de los dos lograban transformar sus pequeños ratones en cajitas de música, y ambos recibieron mas de una llamada de atención de la profesora, para cuando la clase terminó el ánimo de Harry había empeorado, pese a las quejas de Hermione se dirigió a su dormitorio, no quería cenar, ni encontrarse con Draco en el comedor.

Crabble y Goyle ya estaban acostumbrados a los desplantes y el carácter cambiante del rubio, así que no dieron mucha importancia cuando salio furioso de la clase y dijo que no iría a cenar, y que quería estar solo.

Draco entró a su habitación tiró la mochila sobre el piso con fuerza y se metió en la cama, se sentía demasiado culpable y furioso: con sus padres, por meterse a apoyar a alguien que a él le daba miedo, con su padre en particular por haberse dejado atrapar el año pasado, con Voldemort por querer usarlo para alguna misión, por que sabía que no podía negarse a recibir la marca, con Potter por existir y llegar a su vida de aquella manera tan poco conveniente, y a él mismo por no poder dejar de pensar en Potter.

**--0o0o0--**

Ya en la cama, Harry miraba el techo, pensando en que momento le había empezado a gustar Draco, estaba tan seguro que él también le gustaba al rubio, aunque no podía entender su comportamiento, pero tal vez tenía razón, Harry siempre creyó que tarde o temprano se convertiría en un mortífago, pero después de todo el padre de Malfoy estaba ahora en prisión, por lo que no podía influenciar en sus decisiones, pero… ¿Y si la decisión ya estaba tomada? tal vez esa era la razón para no permitirse algo mas de lo que ya había pasado, tal vez a eso se refería con que no era seguro. ¿Habría puesto también en riesgo la vida de Draco con todo aquello?

El saber que podía ser el causante de la muerte de alguien mas, como había pasado con Sirius lo angustió, pronto los recuerdos de aquella noche en el curso pasado volvieron a su mente, hacía mucho que no pensaba en ello, o en Sirius, se giró y se abrazó a la almohada, recordando a su padrino, pronto un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, se sentía triste, y ahora preocupado por Draco. _—Tienes razón, es lo mejor, no quiero cargar con la culpa por la muerte de nadie mas, menos por un simple gusto que seguro se me pasará en unos cuantos días— _se dijo.

**0o0o0**

_Muchas__ gracias a todos los que han leído y a todos los que han comentado, eso me alegra la semana_

_Un beso y nos leemos el lunes_

_Pao _


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Celoso?

"Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos el sexto libro no hubiera acabado así"

Hola a todos… primero que nada… muchas gracias a todos los comentarios que me han enviado, he disfrutado mucho leyéndolos y contestándolos, espero que sigan leyendo y que la historia les siga gustando.

Sé que dije que actualizaría el lunes, y por lo general lo hago temprano, pero esta vez, tenía la historia ya lista para subirla, cuando lo pensé mejor, de pronto no me gustó mucho como iba el capitulo, y como soy media terquita, me dije, _no, lo vamos a arreglar_, y pues.. se me pasó todo el día en eso, pero finalmente aquí esta… realmente caliente y recién salido.

Nuestro disclaimer de siempre:

"_Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos el sexto libro no hubiera acabado así"_

**Advertencia:**_ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas, pues este fic contiene mucho de eso. _

**CAPITULO 3:**

**¿CELOSO?**

Harry comía con desganas la cena del viernes, junto a Ron y Hermione, después de una terrible semana, en la que había estado mal humorado y distraído, había recibido demasiadas llamadas de atención y varias tareas extra, y es que por mas que lo intentaba no lograba concentrarse, siempre terminaba pensando en Draco, y peor aun, ahora también se dedicaba a observarlo, se sabía ya casi todos sus gestos y rutinas, y se recriminaba por aquello, pues su decisión de no pensar mas en él y la teoría de que lo que sentía por el rubio tan solo era un gusto pasajero que desaparecería en cuestión de días se venía abajo con bastante rapidez. Varias veces se preguntó si Draco sentía lo mismo por él, pues desde la discusión en el armario, no se había vuelto a meter con él, no se había burlado cuando su poción explotó y accidentalmente incendió el cabello de Hermione (ella aun no le perdonaba del todo por eso), o cuando el ratón de la clase de encantamientos se le escapó y se quiso trepar por una de las piernas de Lavander, (¡Lavander soltó tal grito!!) , ni siquiera cuando Snape se burló de él delante de toda la clase por no poder hacer el dichoso encantamiento no verbal, y lo llamó poco menos que Troll. Nada. Ni una mueca, ni una burla. Nada. Incluso extrañaba esas pequeñas peleas en los pasillos. Es mas, estaba seguro que se lo encontraba con menos frecuencia que antes entre las clases y eso solo hacía aumentar su mal humor y su fastidio, además estaba el hecho de que Ron y Hermione no paraban de preguntarle si se sentía bien, si es que la cicatriz le estaba doliendo nuevamente o si acaso no dormía bien, en mas de una ocasión había discutido con ellos o los había dejado hablando solos y se había refugiado en su habitación, pensando que entre la forma como Draco lo ignoraba y la sobreprotección de sus amigos pronto terminaría realmente enfermo.

— ¡Hola Harry!— dijo una voz bastante animada detrás de él, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos, que, para más señas, en ese momento incluían a cierto rubio, de Slytheryn y ojos grises. Harry volteó con cansancio, para ver a Cho que lo miraba con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Hola Cho— respondió Harry con voz apagada, había estado re huyéndole durante toda la semana, (si, además de quedar como tonto en las clases y pelearse con sus amigos y tratando de convencerse a si mismo que Draco no le gustaba para nada, también había estado evitándola, había sido en definitiva una semana demasiado agotadora) y ahora lamentablemente estaba atrapado.

—Yo… quería hablar contigo, disculparme por la otra noche— dijo casi en un susurro mientras se acercaba un poco mas a él.

—No hay problema— respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros, a su lado Ron y Hermione habían dejado de hablar, y aunque no habían volteado, Harry sabía que escuchaban atentos.

— ¿Podemos hablar afuera?— dijo la chica mirando con mala cara hacia la espalda de Hermione.

—Yo…— dijo Harry tratando de zafarse de la situación.

— ¿Por favor?— dijo Cho con tono meloso.

Harry dio un suspiro cansado, después de todo no tenía hambre, y lo mejor era terminar con esa situación lo mas pronto posible, sería un problema menos, —Bueno… chicos, los veo arriba— dijo hacia sus amigos que solo asintieron en silencio, se puso de pie y Cho se enganchó a su brazo, Harry dio un suspiro de fastidio, ¿por que esa chica tenía que se tan "agarro primero y pregunto después?", aun con el ceño fruncido caminaron hacia la salida del gran comedor, a su lado una muy sonriente Cho saludaba a algunos compañeros, y él nuevamente se sintió como en el baile de navidad de cuarto año, como un perro en exhibición.

Draco vio como Cho se llevaba a Harry, y no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho, había ignorado por completo a Harry durante toda la semana y, aunque se moría de ganas de no hacerlo, sabía que era lo mejor, además Harry ya no había intentado ningún acercamiento mas, al parecer estaba aun demasiado molesto, y en el fondo, y muy a pesar suyo, Draco lo agradecía, pues sabía que si Harry se le acercaba como había pasado en el armario la última vez el no se podría negar. Siguió con la mirada a la "pareja" hasta que salieron del comedor, dio un bufido de fastidio y alejó de un golpe su plato de comida _—Esta bien, yo le dije que se alejara de mi, pero tampoco era para que se vaya a enredar con la golfa esa— _ se dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba fuera del comedor, si se apuraba tal vez los podía alcanzar, supuso que se habrían dirigido hacia el patio, era el lugar clásico para las parejas después de todo, aquel pensamiento acerca de que Cho y Potter podían ser una pareja hizo que el corazón se le retorciera dolorosamente, y corrió mas aprisa por el pasillo hasta llegar a las puertas, se apoyó en el marco y vio a lo lejos a Harry y Cho hablando sentados en una de las bancas, al fondo, alejados de todos los demás —_¿Y ahora que?... no puedo ir y reclamarle nada…—_ se recriminó molesto, _—No puedo decirle a Chang que le quite las manos de encima…— _dio la vuelta pensando a volver a las mazmorras y meterse a la cama temprano, para poder torturarse en paz con la idea de Chang y Potter juntos, pero una nueva idea lo hizo girar, y caminar hacia las bancas donde Harry se encontraba con la chica, sonriendo con petulancia —Nunca he necesitado razones para molestarte…_—_

**--0o0o0--**

—Harry… yo sé que tal vez no me he portado de la mejor manera contigo, pero en serio me gustas, y mucho… el año pasado tu y yo tuvimos algo…— le dijo la chica mientras sus manos se ponían encima de las de Harry apresándolas.

Harry trató de soltarse lo mas delicadamente del agarre —Cho, yo no estoy interesado en tener nada con nadie— le respondió Harry —_con nadie que no sea el rubio que viene caminando hacia acá— _pensó mientras veía a Draco caminar hacia él, por un momento aquello lo desconcertó, y aunque no supo bien por que, se sintió descubierto haciendo algo malo, se movió un poco mas a través de la pequeña banca para alejarse de Cho mientras el rubio lo miraba de manera despectiva, como antes de que nada pasara entre ellos.

—Pero si es el gran Potter, ¿dime no te duele la cicatriz hoy?—

— ¿Que…?— murmuró Harry frunciendo el ceño, bastante confundido.

—Piérdete Malfoy— le dijo Cho poniéndose de pie.

Draco la miró de arriba abajo, pensando en que demonios podía haber visto Harry en ella —_¿Harry?— _ se preguntó asombrado, sin embargo la expresión de desprecio en su rostro no varió para nada —Chang, escuché que hay otro jugador de quiditch desvalido en la torre de astronomía, por que no vas a ver si lo puedes consolar—

— ¡Basta, Malfoy!— dijo Harry poniéndose de pie, bastante molesto, metió una mano en el bolsillo, donde guardaba la varita esperando no tener que usarla.

— ¿Tu me detendrás? En serio Potter, ¿defenderás a tu noviecita?— dijo Draco burlón mientras su mano sujetaba la varita, temiendo que Harry le lanzara algún hechizo, se trataba de fastidiarle el plan a Cho, no de salir herido, después de todo.

—Ella no es mi novia— respondió Harry mordazmente, Draco no pudo evitar el pequeño brillo en su mirada, brillo que Harry también notó, se relajó solo un poco,_ — ¡Malfoy esta celoso! ¡Eso es! — _a duras penas pudo evitar que una sonrisa surgiera en sus labios. 

—Harry… déjalo, vamonos de aquí— le dijo Cho mientras lo jalaba de un brazo.

—No— dijo Harry mientras se soltaba del agarre de la chica, —Él y yo tenemos algo que arreglar, ve tú—

—No te voy a dejar con este…—

—Cuidado con lo que dices Chang— le interrumpió Draco molesto.

Cho miró a Harry esperando que el chico la defendiera, pero Harry no dijo nada, — ¿Harry, vas a permitir…?—

—Vete, Cho, en serio— le dijo Harry fríamente.

—Bien, si prefieres quedarte a pelear con éste en lugar de irte conmigo… ¡es mas que obvio que eres mas infantil de lo que creía!— dio una mirada de desprecio al rubio — ¡Ambos lo son!— dijo antes de girarse y caminar con pasos veloces a través del patio, tanto Harry como Draco se la quedaron mirando unos segundos antes de volver a mirarse nuevamente.

—Bien, Malfoy, ¿a que va todo esto?— preguntó Harry sin soltar la varita.

—A nada, Potter— dijo el rubio con un deje de burla en la voz girándose para irse también.

Harry lo miró desconcertado un par de segundos antes de alcanzarlo y tomarlo por un brazo para hacerlo girar — ¡Ah no! Tú no vas a ningún lado, hasta que me digas por que has hecho eso—

—Yo no tengo por que decirte nada— le dijo Draco mientras se trataba de soltar de la mano que le sujetaba el brazo.

—Pues como que si me tienes que decir—

—Déjame— gritó Draco soltándose finalmente de Harry y corriendo hacia el interior del castillo, mientras sentía los pasos de Harry detrás de él, siguiéndolo. _—Demonios—_ se maldijo internamente Draco, — ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan… ah… tan Potter!!— sabía que tenía que llegar al interior del castillo, allí sería mas fácil deshacerse de Potter. Ya estaba muy cerca de la puerta cuando Harry se lanzó sobre él y lo hizo caer al piso, con las justas pudo amortiguar en algo la caída con las manos, mientras sentía el peso de Harry sobre su espalda.

—Lo siento— murmuró Harry muy cerca de su oído, estaba realmente agitado, había corrido bastante para poder alcanzarlo, y ahora que lo tenía cerca no lo dejaría ir, claro que no.

Draco sintió una pequeña descarga de corriente al sentir el aliento del moreno sobre su piel y emitió un pequeño gruñido —Inmobilus—

Draco sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse, sus brazos se pegaron a su cuerpo, no podía mover ni un solo músculo _— ¡El muy imbécil me ha hechizado!!—_ concluyó.

Harry se levantó y miró a ambos lados, el patio estaba ya desierto, pues la mayoría de alumnos seguramente estaban cenando, se agachó e hizo girar el cuerpo de Draco, que parecía una tabla por el efecto del hechizo, pudiendo ver en sus ojos verdadera rabia, tragó grueso, pues esa mirada siempre le pronosticaba problemas, —Lo siento… es que es la única forma de que me escuches— se disculpó antes de apuntarlo con su varita y hacerlo levitar hacia uno de los lados del patio, donde el sabía, había un pequeño pasadizo, de aquellos que nadie conocía ni usaba, del que sabía de su existencia por el mapa del merodeador.

Draco solo podía ver el cielo ya oscuro para segundos después escuchar el sonido de piedras deslizándose, el cielo cambió por un alto techo, habían entrado a algún sitio, aunque no estaba seguro de donde, supuso que Harry no lo había metido al castillo, no de esa manera al menos. Sintió que su espalda era apoyada contra la piedra. Y unos segundos después el rostro de Harry aparecía en su limitado campo de visión.

—Te quitaré el hechizo, pero antes de querer atacarme, o irte debes escucharme, ¿si?— preguntó, segundos después recordó que Draco no le podría contestar, así que confiando en que Draco no se marcharía, y menos confiado en que Harry no le atacaría murmuró —Finite inacantaten—

Draco sintió algo tibio recorriéndole el cuerpo y se sentó de golpe, comprobando que ya tenía movilidad en el cuerpo, miró alrededor, estaban en lo que parecía ser una habitación similar a la que Harry le había mostrado en su último encuentro, solo que un poco mas grande — ¿Donde estamos?—

—Es un pasillo oculto, queda al lado del patio— contestó rápidamente Harry.

—Ah— dijo Draco mirando a Harry, de pronto sus ojos brillaron con enojo nuevamente, recordando el inmovilizador que le había aplicado minutos antes — ¡Me hechizaste!— le reclamó.

—Tú fuiste el que vino a molestar— contestó Harry apuntándolo con un dedo.

—Pudiste haberte ido con tu novia—

—Que no es mi novia, hombre, ¿que no entiendes?—

—Pues…— un grito de alegría amenazaba con abandonar su garganta, pero se contuvo y puso la expresión mas desinteresada que pudo — ¡eso a mi no me importa!— dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia todos lados en busca de la salida.

Harry se levantó y lo empujo contra una de las paredes con bastante fuerza, realmente ya se estaba cansando de aquel juego —Si te importa—

Draco emitió un chillido de dolor al sentir el golpe en su espalda, y Harry lo apretó más fuerte aun, —No es cierto— reprochó molesto mientras seguía buscando con la mirada la salida de aquel sitio.

— ¿Y entonces por que hiciste todo aquel teatro?— preguntó Harry en voz mas tranquila, mientras se pegaba mas al cuerpo de Draco.

Draco se tensó, mas por la cercanía del cuerpo de Harry que por la pregunta en sí, podía sentir su aliento golpeando su rostro. —Ya… ya te dije que no me importa…— repitió entrecortadamente. ¿Cómo era posible que Harry pudiera manejarlo así? ¿Convertirlo en una gran masa de nervios y hormonas, casi imposible de controlar?

—Mentiroso…— murmuró Harry antes de besarlo.

Draco sentía los labios de Harry sobre su boca, y se entregó al beso, se sentía tan bien, la lengua del moreno empujó entre sus labios y él abrió un poco mas la boca, ambas lenguas se enfrascaron en una pequeña batalla, sintió como una de las manos del moreno soltaba su brazo y subía por su hombro hasta acariciarle el cabello.

—Potter— suspiró cuando los labios de Harry dejaron de besarlo y empezaron a morder suavemente su cuello, una de las manos del moreno empezaba a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de su gruesa túnica.

—No sigas— murmuró mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás para darle mas acceso a su cuello.

— ¿Por qué?— le preguntó Harry mientras acariciaba con una mano el pecho de Draco sobre la camisa, y empezaba a repartir pequeños besos en la barbilla de Draco.

— Tú… sabes por que— susurró Draco mientras aferraba con más fuerza sus manos a la espalda de Harry.

—Eso no me importa— dijo Harry mientras pegaba su cuerpo más a Draco y le hacía notar su excitación.

—Ah… demonios— gimió Draco mientras movía sus caderas para lograr más contacto con Harry.

Las manos de Harry lograron abrir la camisa del rubio y acariciaron su pecho, dando un pequeño pellizco a una de sus tetillas mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Draco se estremecía y arqueaba por las caricias,

—Me gustas— le murmuró Harry cerca del oído antes de bajar a besar el cuello nuevamente. —No se como pasó… o por que, pero me gustas…—

—mmm— gimió Draco mientras sus manos luchaban por desabotonar la túnica de Harry también.

—Y sé que yo te gusto— siguió hablando Harry despacio entre besos y pequeñas mordidas.

—Pero…— dijo Draco en un susurro mientras sus manos terminaron de abrir la camisa de Harry —No podemos… esta mal—

—Si, lo está— coincidió Harry mientras se apartaba de Draco un poco para mirarlo a los ojos —Pero no quiero dejar de hacerlo—

Draco lo miró a los ojos por un par de segundos descubriendo que con solo mirarlo podía sentirse seguro, era extraño que Potter le pudiera transmitir aquello, después de tantos años de peleas e insultos, pero era cierto, si lo miraba a los ojos de aquella manera Draco haría cualquier cosa que Potter le pidiera, y el sentimiento realmente lo asustaba. —Es peligroso— murmuró finalmente mientras sentía uno de los dedos de Harry acariciándole la mejilla, cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro dándose por vencido —pero yo tampoco quiero que esto se detenga—

Harry se acercó a él y lo besó de una manera mas lenta, mientras con sus manos terminaba de sacar la camisa y la túnica del rubio, sus manos empezaron a acariciar los hombros y los brazos suavemente mientras sus labios lo besaban cada vez con mas fuerza y pasión, Draco se apretaba con fuerza a él, había mandado lejos cualquier pensamiento o remordimiento y se dedicaba tan solo a sentir, a dejarse hacer.

¿Cómo es que habían llegado al suelo nuevamente? Draco no lo sabía, no lo había notado, solo podía sentir las manos de Harry acariciándole el abdomen suavemente mientras sus labios seguían bajando por su pecho, Draco se aferró con fuerza a la túnica que tenía debajo de él mientras arqueaba la espalda, Harry lo estaba mordiendo en una de las tetillas y aquello se sentía demasiado, demasiado bien.

—Potter… joder… Potter— gruñó levantando el rostro lo suficiente para ver a Harry como seguía mordiendo y lamiendo.

Harry levantó la vista y sonrió hacia Draco, el cual alargó una mano y le quitó los lentes, dejándolos caer a un lado, Harry parpadeó un par de veces tratando de acostumbrar la vista, y sin dejar de mirar a Draco bajó las manos un poco mas hasta desabotonar el pantalón y pasar un par de dedos sobre la tela del bóxer que ya delataba una muy despierta erección.

Draco levantó sus caderas un poco, tratando de encontrar mayor contacto, mientras Harry seguía acariciándolo suavemente una y otra vez, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás nuevamente mientras sentía como sus pantalones eran jalados, luego el sonido de otro cierre bajando y un poco mas de revuelo antes de sentir una mano cerrándose alrededor de su polla, dio un pequeño grito por el agarre, pero se mordió el labio cuando sintió como la lengua de Harry delineaba lenta y tortuosamente la punta, hundiéndose ligeramente en la hundidura para luego volver a recorrer toda la cabeza, —Potter…. Oh Potter….— lloriqueó mientras cubría con sus manos el rostro, tratando de acallar de alguna manera los gemidos y gritos que salían de su garganta a voluntad propia mientras Harry seguía jugando con su lengua, esta vez bajando hasta la base y subiendo una vez mas.

Harry sonrió, al escuchar y ver a Draco, oculto tras sus brazos, retorciéndose y suplicando, su lengua bajó un poco mas y esta vez dio una suave lamida a los testículos de Draco, mientras su mano seguía subiendo y bajando lentamente sobre el miembro de Draco, que se sentía cada vez mas duro, como a punto de estallar.

—Basta…. Po… — Draco tomó una bocanada de aire cuando Harry dio una pequeña y suave mordida entre la base y los testículos —Oh….Merlínbendito!!— Harry lo había vuelto a hacer, pero esta vez con mas fuerza aun —Potter… por favor… para…—

Harry levantó el rostro y miró a Draco sonriendo, mientras este dejaba caer los brazos a los lados y respiraba entrecortadamente, con las mejillas rojas y los labios ligeramente mas rojos de lo común —Pensé que disfrutabas de lo que te estaba haciendo— replicó Harry con voz ronca hacia Draco mientras se acomodaba sobre él.

Draco tuvo que admitir que seguramente Harry tenía un serio problema de personalidades múltiples o algo por el estilo, pues cada vez que lo veía lo sorprendía con un comportamiento diferente al anterior, esta vez parecía tener mucho mas control y experiencia sobre como torturar y llevar hasta el borde de la locura por placer, la idea de que en realidad en ese corto tiempo que habían pasado separados Harry hubiera encontrado alguien que le enseñara todas esas cosas le sobrevino, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera protestar Harry estaba besándolo, a la vez que una de sus manos lo masturbaba lentamente, su cuerpo se arqueó por si solo mientras con sus manos buscaba también el miembro de Harry, que estaba tanto o mas excitado que él, requirió un poco mas de coordinación, pero al final ambos pudieron acoplarse mientras Harry seguía besándolo cada vez con mas fuerza, ya no solo en los labios, también en la mandíbula y las mejillas,

—¡Dios… te extrañe tanto!— dijo Harry en un suave susurro cerca del oído de Draco.

— ¿En… En serio?— preguntó Draco mientras empezaba a poner mas velocidad a su mano.

— ¡Oh… si!— respondió Harry empujando sus caderas contra la mano de Draco.

Draco jadeó desconforme, Harry había detenido sus caricias y ahora solo empujaba contra su mano, —No hubo… nadie por allí en estos días?— Draco casi no se creía que había sido capaz de preguntar algo así, nunca antes le había preguntado a nadie ese tipo de cosas, por que no le interesaban, pero como siempre, con Potter todo era diferente, siempre era así, le hacía hacer, sentir y decir cosas que no había hecho jamás.

Harry detuvo sus movimientos y se incorporó un poco sobre el cuerpo de Draco que ahora lo miraba sorprendido —No, idiota, claro que no— le contestó con el ceño fruncido antes de lanzarse sobre él y darle un fuerte beso, mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior de Draco, y no lo soltó hasta que este emitió un pequeño gemido, mezcla de dolor y placer, con sus piernas se acomodó mejor sobre Draco y empujó suavemente la cadera, ambas erecciones se encontraron mientras ellos soltaban un gemido de placer.

—Potter… — gimió cuando Harry empezó a moverse con más fuerza. —¡Oh Potter…!—

—mmm… Malfoy… — susurró Harry mientras con sus manos apretaba más los hombros de Draco, su lengua hacía un suave recorrido en la parte de atrás de la oreja de Draco y el ritmo de sus caderas y sus miembros frotándose iba en aumento,

Joder, esa lengua, esos labios, esa forma de moverse, de envolverlo y llevarlo hasta lo mas alto… sus manos se apretaron mas en la espalda de Harry tratando de unirlo a su cuerpo, —No… no puedo mas…— jadeó mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, —te deseo… tanto… ¿podemos…?— pidió Draco en medio de gemidos, aunque sabía que estaba ya demasiado cerca del final.

—Yo también pero…— respondió Harry enterrando la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Draco y se envolvía con su fragancia —No aquí… no así…— Claro que lo deseaba, pero no haría aquello por primera vez en un estrecho e incomodo pasadizo… por mas ganas que tuviera, aunque, si Draco seguía pasando sus manos sobre su trasero de esa manera pronto perdería cualquier dominio de su cuerpo y se dejaría hacer cualquier cosa que Draco le pidiera.

Draco solo asintió mientras sus manos acunaban las nalgas de Harry y las apretaban y separaban cada vez con mas fuerza y velocidad hasta que sintió como una tremenda corriente eléctrica le recorría desde la punta de los pies, haciéndolo arquearse, sus manos se apretaron mas las nalgas de Harry.

La boca de Harry buscó la de Draco y lo besó con fuerza, mordiéndolo en el momento en que ambos estallaban en un fuerte orgasmo, Draco sintió como el líquido caliente golpeaba su pecho y abdomen.

Harry apretó con fuerza los hombros de Draco y luego se dejó caer, exhausto sobre él, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras sentía el pecho de Draco subir y bajar rápidamente, y las manos de Draco haciendo pequeños círculos en su espalda.

Ambos permanecieron en una especie de letargo durante bastante tiempo, mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban y sus cuerpos disfrutaban del adormecimiento y relajo post-orgásmico, hasta que Harry empezó a temblar ligeramente, Draco abrió los ojos preocupado — ¿Qué… que pasa?—

—Frío— dijo Harry mientras se dejaba caer a un lado de Draco, y jalaba su capa para cubrirlos a ambos.

—Estamos a punto de empezar diciembre, me sorprenderé si no pescamos una pulmonía— comentó Draco mientras se apretaba mas al cuerpo de Harry, descubriendo que eso también se sentía muy bien.

—Esperemos que no sea así— le respondió Harry mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cadera de Draco, dejándose calentar por la tibieza del cuerpo del rubio.

—Potter— dijo Draco casi en un murmullo — ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?—

—Ahora supongo que ir a dormir, mis amigos deben estar…— empezó a responder Harry, sabía a que iba la pregunta de Draco, pero no se le antojaba pensar en eso en ese momento, pero Draco no parecía dispuesto a dejárselo fácil

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—

—Si, lo sé, pero no tenemos que pensarlo en este momento, podemos hacerlo después—

—Ya…— respondió Draco medio fastidiado pensando si el mejor momento para pensarlo sería cuando estuviera delante del Señor Tenebroso, a punto de recibir la marca, aquel pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse y temblar ligeramente.

— ¿Tienes frío?— le preguntó Harry mientras lo pegaba mas a su cuerpo — ¿Quieres vestirte?—

—No… aun no— respondió Draco mientras sus piernas se enredaban con las de Harry.

—Si… yo también me quiero quedar un rato más aquí…— Harry le dio un suave y lento beso en los labios, mientras las manos de Draco le apretaban más la espalda.

Draco gimió suavemente apretándose un poco mas al cuerpo de Harry, definitivamente aquello se sentía demasiado bien como para dejar de hacerlo, y ya que de todas maneras estaba en problemas, que mas daba disfrutar de aquello un poco mas, una de sus manos acarició largamente la espalda de Harry hasta llegar a su fin, con uno de sus dedos pasó rozando apenas una de las nalgas de Harry, sintió como toda la piel del moreno se erizaba.

—Malfoy…— gimió Harry separándose un poco del beso.

—Lo sé…— respondió Draco suavemente mientras empezaba a dar pequeños besos en el cuello de Harry. —Te lo dije la primera noche ¿recuerdas?— preguntó mientras su mano ahora recorría la cadera de Harry suavemente.

Harry emitió un pequeño gemido mientras asentía con la cabeza, los labios de Draco volvieron a besarlo, en los labios esta vez, tranquilamente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, finalmente Draco se apartó solo un poco y jaló a Harry un poco mas cerca, y cerró los ojos.

—Se siente bien…— le dijo Harry luego de un momento

— ¿Eh?— preguntó Draco algo sorprendido por que había estado a punto de quedarse dormido.

—Estar así… abrazados…— Harry sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a quemarle y agradeció que Draco no lo pudiera ver

—Si, realmente si…— Draco no pudo evitar el pequeño bostezo.

—Pero ya debemos volver…— dijo Harry con pesar.

—Eh… si, es buena idea— respondió Draco sentándose, le dio un nuevo beso en los labios a Harry y jaló la ropa que tenía alrededor, buscando las prendas que le pertenecían a él.

—Esa es mía— dijo Harry, que también se había sentado y jalaba de las manos de Draco una camisa —Ten, esta es la tuya— dijo mientras le daba otra camisa similar.

Ambos se terminaron de vestir en silencio, después de que Draco les aplicara un hechizo de limpieza, Harry ayudó a Draco a abotonar los últimos botones de la túnica y le dio un suave beso en los labios. —Lo que dije hace un momento era cierto…— dijo mirando a Draco a los ojos.

— ¿A que te refieres…?—

—A que me gustas… a que no quiero dejar de hacer lo que sea que estamos haciendo… a que te deseo… a todo lo que dije— esta vez fue imposible para él evitar que Draco notará el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Draco se acercó y lo besó —Yo también lo dije en serio cuando dije que esto era peligroso—

—¡Hey! Pero si yo vivo al borde del peligro ¿recuerdas?— bromeó Harry.

—Si… demasiado al borde diría yo— le respondió aun serio Draco.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un tiempo más, hasta que Harry volvió a hablar: —El otro domingo… hay un paseo a Hogsmade…— empezó

— ¿No pensarás en ir conmigo tomados de la mano al ridículo salón de te de Madame Pudipié y todo eso no?— le interrumpió Draco.

—No, claro que no, idiota— respondió Harry dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Draco y recordando la única vez que había ido allí con Cho y todo el desastre —pero quería saber si tú irías… por que si no tal vez nos podamos encontrar…—

Draco sonrió pensando ya en las perspectivas de una escapada con Harry. — ¿Te quedaras en el castillo? ¿O te escaparas de tus amigos?—

—No sé…— dijo encogiéndose de hombros — ¿Tu que harás?—

—Mi madre viene a verme, nos veremos en Hogsmade en la mañana, pero después de eso estaré solo—

—Entonces… ¿me escapo de mis amigos y nos vemos por allí?— le preguntó Harry.

— ¿Dónde?—

—En la salida de Hogsmade… tu estate por allí, yo te encontraré—

Draco asintió, ahora recordando la charla con su madre, y la preocupación que eso le traía.

—Yo… yo me tengo que ir— dijo Harry con voz apenada.

—Si, vamos, no falta mucho para el toque de queda— respondió Draco, pero en cuanto Harry dio un par de pasos hacia la salida lo jaló y lo puso contra la pared dándole un fuerte beso. Cuando se apartó Harry parpadeó asombrado, mientras acomodaba sus lentes,

—Te veré luego— dijo Draco con una sonrisa, antes de salir por el pasillo hacia el patio, miró al cielo y se dio cuenta que tal vez pronto empezaría a nevar, colocó las manos en los bolsillos y caminó rápidamente hacia el interior del castillo sin dejar de mirar a ambos lados, una vez dentro se metió detrás de una de las columnas, esperando, hasta que finalmente vio que Harry entraba también al castillo, lo miró conforme se alejaba por las escaleras hacia una de las torres antes de dar la vuelta e ir por el camino contrario hacia las mazmorras mientras en su mente repetía una y otra vez lo que debía decirle a su madre el domingo que la viera.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry entró a la sala común y vio que no quedaban ya muchos alumnos, sin embargo Ron y Hermione estaban en uno de sus sofás favoritos delante de la chimenea, conversando calmadamente, ambos le sonrieron en cuanto lo vieron, Harry caminó hacia ellos y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás frente a ellos.

— ¿Y como ha ido?— preguntó Ron, que luego abrió los ojos como platos y con un dedo tembloroso apuntó hacia el cuello de Harry.

— ¿Qué…?— preguntó Harry algo confundido mientras pasaba la mano por su cuello tratando de averiguar que era lo que pasaba, Hermione soltó una pequeña risita

—Harry… no deberías dejar que te haga eso… no se ve muy bien—

—Yo…— Harry miró a Ron, que aun lo apuntaba con un dedo y a Hermione que sonreía y negaba con la cabeza mientras rebuscaba algo en la mochila que tenía al lado —¿Qué…?—

—Hay… Harry— dijo Hermione divertida mientras le pasaba un espejo a Harry, el cual le devolvió una mirada confundida —Es para que veas lo que tienes en el cuello— aclaró ella.

Harry obedeció y en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, en medio del cuello tenía una gran marca roja, a su parecer era enorme, y era imposible no verla, y el pensar que había atravesado todo el castillo así lo hizo sentirse mas avergonzado, sin contar el hecho de que ahora tendría que darles algún tipo de excusa a sus amigos. Lo peor de todo era que no se había dado cuenta en que momento se la había hecho Draco —Demonios…— murmuró.

—No te preocupes, hay un hechizo…— empezó a explicar Hermione mientras miraba alrededor para ver si alguno de los otros alumnos que aun estaban en la sala común los estaba mirando —Con un hechizo se quitará—

—¿Y tu como conoces ese hechizo?— preguntó Ron sin tratar de esconder el enojo en su voz, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pero no le contestó, jaló a Harry un poco mas de la corbata y le apuntó con la varita al cuello.

—Spikiens— murmuró Hermione, Harry sintió un pequeño calor en el cuello, Hermione lo soltó y volvió a mirarse en el espejo, ya no había ninguna marca

—Gracias…—

Ron le dio una mirada molesta a Hermione y luego se giró hacia Harry nuevamente — ¿Entonces has vuelto con Cho?—

—No… yo no…—

— ¿Y quien te hizo eso entonces…?—

—Nadie…—

Ron arqueó una ceja — ¿Nadie?—

—Ya déjalo, Ron… no nos lo dirá— concluyó Hermione mirando a Harry acusadoramente.

—No… es que ahora no puedo… — Harry dio un bostezo, se sentía realmente cansado, y pese a todo el lío con sus amigos, bastante relajado también —Me voy a la cama— dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Pero…— Ron quiso detenerlo, pero Hermione lo interrumpió

—Hasta mañana, Harry—

Harry hizo un ligero asentimiento y corrió hacia las escaleras de su dormitorio, una vez allí se puso la pijama rápidamente y se metió en la cama, en su cabeza bailaban aun los recuerdos de lo ocurrido con Draco momentos antes, le sorprendió aquella marca que Draco había dejado en su cuello, se pregunto si es que no lo había hecho a propósito…— Claro… como si yo fuera un animal al cual marcar como propiedad— bufó mientras se abrigaba mas con las mantas, aunque el fastidio no le duró mucho tiempo, recordó la escena con Cho, —_que rubio para teatrero y celoso_— se dijo sonriente.

**--0o0o0--**

—No puedo creer que no nos lo quiera decir— gruñó Ron molesto mientras miraba a Harry subir las escaleras.

—Tal vez cree que nos burlaremos de él…—

—Nosotros no haríamos eso…—

—Si, claro…— respondió ella con tono sarcástico, Ron le dio una mirada ofendida y ella negó suavemente con la cabeza —Déjalo, supongo que pronto nos lo dirá, si es que en verdad es algo serio…—

— ¿A que te refieres?—

—Bueno, hay muchas chicas interesadas en él…—

—Si, pero a él no le gusta ninguna…—

Hermione se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie —Yo también voy a dormir…—

**--0o0o0--**

Draco cruzó de largo la sala común de las mazmorras y subió de frente hasta su habitación, cuando salía del baño, ya con su pijama puesta se encontró a Nott, que hablaba animadamente con Zabinni en uno de los lados, ambos se giraron para verlo.

—Te desapareciste por un buen rato— le dijo Zabinni con una sonrisa.

—Si… seguramente— contestó Draco desinteresadamente mientras se metía en la cama.

— ¿Hay una nueva conquista de la cual nos desees contar?— le preguntó Nott,

—No… no lo creo…— dijo Draco mientras cerraba las cortinas de su cama y se quedaba en completa oscuridad.

—Que extraño…— escuchó Draco que Nott comentaba.

—Si… ¿Me preguntó quien será…?— replicó Zabinni.

—Por que Draco nunca ha dejado de contarnos sus pequeñas escapadas…—

—Ni de presumir…— siguió picando Zabinni.

Draco se giró un poco más y acomodó la almohada mejor mientras cerraba los ojos. — ¡Par de curiosos!— dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los otros chicos lo escucharan, se oyeron un par de carcajadas, y luego silencio, suspiró cansado, mientras pensaba _—Si supieran… jamás se lo creerían— _Se durmió recordando la fragancia que el cuerpo de Harry despedía, y el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, definitivamente el moreno era toda una caja de sorpresas, y a él le apetecía descubrirlas todas.

**--0o0o0--**

Gracias por leer, y por darse el tiempo de comentar, que tengan una linda semana, nos leemos el lunes,

Pao.


	4. Chapter 4: 8 DÍAS

CAPITULO 4:

Holas a todos los que están al otro lado de la pantalla,

Antes de leer nuestro disclaimer de siempre:

"_Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos el sexto libro no hubiera acabado así"_

**Advertencia:**_ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas, pues este fic contiene mucho de eso. _

_Contiene algunos datos que se dan en el sexto libro, solo por si no lo han leído (sé que es improbable, pero de todas maneras lo advierto)_

**CAPITULO 4: **

**8 DÍAS: "YOU GOT UNDER MY SKIN" **

_Sábado:_

El día sábado en la mañana Harry se dio el gusto de dormir hasta tarde, había tenido una semana desastrosa y cansada, aunque había terminado bien, luego del encuentro con Draco, así que después de descansar bastante y con una sonrisa en los labios se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha, cuando salió ya vestido para bajar a desayunar se encontró con Ron sentado en su cama, con los brazos cruzados, tenía una expresión seria.

—Hey… buen día— dijo Harry sin que la sonrisa se le borrará de los labios —¿Vamos a desayunar o tu ya desayunaste?—

—Te estaba esperando en realidad…— le dijo Ron sin mucha alegría.

— ¿Ha pasado algo…?— la sonrisa de Harry empezó a tambalearse.

—No sé— dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros —Tú dímelo—

—Ah…— Harry comprendió al fin el fastidio de su amigo y se sentó a su lado, dio un suspiro largo —Ron… estas molesto por lo de anoche ¿verdad?—

— Es que pensé que éramos tus amigos… Que siempre nos contábamos todo…—

—Somos amigos, los tres lo somos…— Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello nerviosamente —Es solo que… esta vez, esto es algo que no me incumbe solo a mi…—

—Si… también a ella ¿Verdad?— dijo Ron casi en un susurro.

Harry le dio una mirada preocupada, en realidad no había una "ella", pero no estaba seguro que Ron pudiera entender eso, cuando ni siquiera él había terminado de entenderlo —Si, también a alguien más, y por eso no lo puedo contar…—

—Cuando estuviste con Cho nos lo contaste…—

—Por que ella no me había pedido que no lo hiciera— Bueno, Draco no le había pedido específicamente que no se lo dijera a Ron y Hermione, tal vez debía preguntarle —Además esto es diferente…—

— ¿No te estas metiendo en líos no?—

—No… claro que no— aquella era otra cuestión incierta para Harry.

Ron le dio una mirada evaluadora —Supongo que tampoco se trata de Ginny…—

—¿Qué…?— Harry se sobresaltó —No, definitivamente no—

Ron dio un suspiro que a Harry le supo a alivio —Bien… solo espero que sepas que yo te ayudaré si es que estas en problemas… — levantó un brazo y lo puso alrededor de los hombros de Harry —Hermione y yo lo haremos…—

—Lo sé… — Harry sonrió hacia su amigo —Nunca lo he dudado—

—Genial, muero de hambre—

**--0o0o0--**

Draco caminaba por el pasillo de regreso del campo de Quiditch, odiaba cuando programaban los entrenamientos tan temprano, sobre todo en sábado y más aun después de la noche anterior, en que había llegado exhausto a su habitación, lo bueno era que aquella noche no había tenido ninguna pesadilla, seguro que por lo cansado que estaba.

—Flint dice que el partido contra Ravenclaw será pan comido— dijo a su lado Goyle,

—Si… les haremos morder el polvo— animó Crable.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, si tuviera un galeón por cada vez que Flint decía aquello… —Vamos, el entrenamiento de hoy ha sido un desastre… honestamente— Draco le dio una mirada de reproche a Goyle que había cometido demasiados errores en el entrenamiento.

—Oh vamos…— dijo Goyle algo sonrojado.

—Eh… mira, Potter…— dijo Crable mientras señalaba a Ron y Harry que avanzaban por el pasillo para cruzarse con ellos. —Apuesto a que ahora te animaras un poco molestándolo eh?—

—_Oh, genial—_ maldijo Draco para sus adentros, no que no le agradara ver a Harry, pero hubiera preferido que nadie mas estuviera presente, por que en realidad molestarlo era lo último que le provocaba en ese momento, aunque tal vez a la comadreja… pensó divertido. —No estoy de humor, Crable— dijo Draco con voz desinteresada mientras seguían caminando por el pasillo, cada vez mas cerca de cruzarse con ellos.

Cuando Harry y Ron se cruzaron con ellos finalmente, Draco mantenía su mirada fría y altiva, Ron les dio una mirada de odio, la cual el contestó de igual manera, aunque Harry simplemente desvío la vista, y hasta se sonrojó un poco, mientras pasaba entre ellos, internamente Draco sonrió, le encantaba ver ese sonrojo en Harry.

—Cada vez se les quita mas eso de ser valientes…— dijo Goyle en voz alta.

Crable rió socarronamente, al igual que Goyle, mientras miraban hacia Harry y Ron, Draco les dio una mirada de disconformidad, para luego ver a Harry y Ron que habían volteado ante el comentario de Goyle y los miraban como evaluando las posibilidades de victoria en una pelea de ese tipo, dio un suspiro cansado y se giró para seguir caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, sabía que Goyle y Crable no tenían suficiente iniciativa para quedarse a pelear solos, y tal como había previsto unos pasos después ya sus amigos lo acompañaban hacia las mazmorras.

—¿Por qué te fuiste…?— preguntó resentido Goyle.

—Si… pudimos darles una paliza— Crable hizo tronar sus dedos —No había ningún profesor cerca—

—Ya… me aburre ver como andan golpeándolos todo el tiempo— dijo Draco, alegrándose de que al final estuvieran en las mazmorras y pudiera refugiarse en su habitación, lejos de ese par.

**--0o0o0--**

—Es extraño, ¿no crees?— preguntó Ron mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Hagrid

—¿Que?— preguntó Harry algo distraído, lo cierto es que su mente se había quedado en el pasillo, cuando había visto a Draco, vistiendo su uniforme de Quiditch, ¿Cómo es que nunca se había percatado de lo bien que esos pantalones lo hacían lucir?

—Que Malfoy no quisiera molestar… él siempre busca la forma de meterse con nosotros—

Harry se encogió de hombros —¿Madurez?—

Ron frunció el ceño y luego río —Ya, claro… madurez— y siguió riendo hasta que llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde Hermione ya los esperaba.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry y Ron jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico, mientras Hermione leía junto a la chimenea cuando una de las lechuzas de la escuela entró volando y se paró sobre el tablero, varios peones y caballos tuvieron que salir corriendo para evitar ser aplastadas, mientras el ave extendía una pata hacia Harry, que parpadeó confuso.

—¿Quién puede haberte escrito?— preguntó extrañada Hermione, mientras cerraba el libro y se ponía a un lado de Harry, que ya había logrado desatar el pequeño pergamino, la lechuza salió volando rápidamente, pero ni bien Harry vio el sobre, de alguna manera lo supo, escrito con tinta verde y con letra bastante pulcra : H.P. Su corazón dio un salto y se puso en pie.

—Ya vengo— dijo mientras corría hacia las escaleras que lo llevaban a su propio dormitorio, no sabía lo que decía la carta pero no se arriesgaría a que sus amigos la vieran, mientras subía los escalones iba abriendo el pequeño sobre, a medio camino por fin pudo ver lo que decía.

_Armario número 2: 15 minutos_

Harry parpadeó confundido, este chico si que era corto de palabras, —Oh… — dijo dándose un golpe en la frente y comprendiendo al fin, volvió a bajar las escaleras esta vez de dos en dos y sacó de la mochila que había dejado en donde estaba jugando ajedrez con Ron, la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador,

—Harry… ¿que pasa?— preguntó Hermione preocupada y al igual que Ron viendo como Harry tomaba ambas cosas y corría hacia la salida.

—Nada… yo ya vuelvo— dijo agitando la mano mientras pasaba el cuadro de la dama gorda y echaba a correr por los pasillos, tendría que aclarar con Draco algunos temas, como por ejemplo que él se encontraba prácticamente al otro lado del castillo, que era demasiado pedir que atravesara todo ese tramo en menos de quince minutos.

**--0o0o0--**

Cuando Draco tenía catorce años y los chicos de Durmstrang. había ido al castillo para el torneo de los tres magos, se hizo amigo de uno de ellos, Sauveur Razzâg, un chico alto y fuerte, de cabellos castaños y mirada peligrosa, Draco se había sentido demasiado atraído por él, luego de varias semanas de conocerse y coqueteos, se habían besado y pasado incluso a algunas cosas mas, cuando el chico finalmente se tuvo que ir por que debía volver a su país, Draco había comprendido por primera vez lo que era alejarse de alguien a quien se le tenía cierto aprecio y gusto, se había pasado varios días esperando alguna carta o comunicación, hasta que finalmente se convenció de aquella no llegaría, pero poco a poco el gusto se le fue pasando, y el paso a otra cosa, o mejor dicho, otro chico, sin embargo nunca había vuelto a experimentar esa ansiedad que lo hacía sentir tan expuesto y débil, la necesidad imperiosa de ver a alguien, no la había vuelto a sentir, por lo menos hasta esa noche, y lo sorprendente es que no habían pasado ni 24 horas desde que había visto a Harry por última vez: Estaba en la sala común de su casa, sus compañeros alrededor reían y platicaban animadamente y él en lo único que podía pensar era en Harry, en que, aunque lo había visto aquella mañana, aquello no había sido suficiente, necesitaba un poco mas, después de pensarlo durante algún tiempo se puso en pie y salió rumbo a la lechucería.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry se detuvo a tomar aire apoyado en una de las paredes de las mazmorras a solo unos metros del "armario #2" estaba seguro que era una de las carreras más veloces que había pegado en su vida, comparadas tal vez por las que daba cuando su primo lo perseguía, aun algo agitado, y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza se acercó a la entrada del armario, frunció el ceño recordando que no le había dicho a Draco como entrar allí, sacó la varita y pronunció un hechizo y la pared se abrió, miró a ambos lados, el pasillo estaba desierto, no había terminado de entrar cuando escuchó los pasos rápidos de alguien a su derecha, no tuvo tiempo de voltear, fue empujado dentro, trastabilló y cayó al piso, emitió un pequeño quejido de protesta y se sentó, delante de él con una sonrisa burlona, pero falta de mala intención estaba Draco.

—No era necesario que me empujes— dijo medio molesto

Draco se sentó delante de él —Es que no quería que nadie nos viera…—

—Hay mejores…— un beso en los labios lo silencio.

—Hola…— murmuró Draco en cuanto se apartó de él un poco, aunque sus manos aun estaban en los hombros de Harry.

—Hola…— sonrió Harry.

—Por un momento pensé que no entenderías la nota…—

—No soy tan tonto…—

Draco puso los ojos en blanco pero no respondió y Harry le dio un golpe en el brazo — ¡Hey…!—

—¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada!— protestó Draco mientras se sobaba el brazo con gesto ofendido.

—Ya, pero bien que lo has pensado…—

— ¿Ahora sabes leer los pensamientos?—

— Tal vez solo los tuyos…— murmuró Harry mientras jalaba a Draco y le daba otro beso en los labios, esta vez mas largo y profundo, podía sentir las manos de Draco en su nuca, jugando con su cabello y un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando un pequeño gemido escapó de la garganta de Draco.

Draco se apartó suavemente del beso y miró a Harry a los ojos, por un segundo se preguntó que demonios le pasaba con él, era la pregunta que se hacía mas seguido desde aquella noche en el aula vacía, y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta: No lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba, no por el momento al menos. — ¿Que tal ha ido tu día?— preguntó finalmente hacia Harry mientras le acomodaba un par de mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Harry parpadeó medio sorprendido antes de dar una pequeña sonrisa —Aburrido la mayor parte… ya sabes, los sábados—

Draco se arrastró hacia una de las paredes del lugar y jaló a Harry para que se sentara entre sus piernas —Pues yo también estaba aburrido…—

—Sabes…— dijo Harry apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Draco —Mis amigos… ellos están haciendo preguntas…— Harry se detuvo, pues sintió como el cuerpo de Draco se tensaba poco a poco, las caricias que segundos antes había sentido en su cabello se detuvieron.

— ¿Qué tipo de preguntas, Potter?— eso era algo que no esperaba, o que no había calibrado, los amigos de Potter, supuestamente siempre se contaban todo ¿no?, el miedo a que todo estuviera perdido se iba apoderando poco a poco de él

— Es que…— Harry se apartó del cuerpo de Draco y se giró para quedar cara a cara con él —No puedes dejarme esas cosas que me dejaste ayer en el cuello y esperar que nadie lo note— reprochó Harry, recordando la vergonzosa escena con Hermione y Ron la noche anterior y la rabia que había sentido por eso.

— ¿Y que les dijiste?— preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues nada, ¿Qué les iba a decir…?— Harry le dio una mirada molesta —Además, ese no es el punto… —

— ¿Y cual es el punto aquí entonces?— preguntó Draco sintiéndose de pronto mas molesto, era su imaginación o Harry le estaba echando la bronca.

—El punto es que no puedes andar marcándome como si yo fuera un animal de tu propiedad— Harry le clavó un dedo en el pecho.

—No parecías molesto ayer, cuando te lo hice— reprochó Draco.

— ¡Aja!— dijo Harry poniéndose de pie — ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!—

— ¡Y que si fue así!— Draco también se puso de pie, no le gustaba para nada que la gente le gritara, y menos Potter.

— Pues… que no soy algo que marcar… eso es todo— Harry se cruzó de brazos molesto.

— Vale, si tienes algún reclamo más que hacer este es TU momento—

Harry entrecerró los ojos — ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti?— preguntó Harry, Draco notó que su voz había dejado de sonar molesta, pero el tono que usaba ahora le daba mas temor que el usado segundos antes.

— ¿Qué…?—

—Olvídalo—

—Potter…—

—No les he dicho nada a mis amigos, ni a nadie… puedes estar tranquilo—

Draco dio un paso hacia Harry y éste retrocedió otro paso —Potter…—

—Yo… ya me tengo que ir, es tarde…— dijo mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Pero…— Draco le puso una mano en el hombro — Estas molesto…—

Harry se giró hacia Draco una vez mas, —No, Malfoy, no estoy molesto…— y era cierto, no estaba molesto, no sabía que era lo que sentía, pero no era rabia, era unas especie de decepción, —Nos vemos…— dijo y salió del armario, ni bien lo hizo se colocó la capa de invisibilidad encima y caminó lentamente hacia su sala común, aun no era toque de queda, aunque ya estaba cerca de la hora, y sabía que no habían muchos alumnos en los pasillos pero simplemente no se le antojaba cruzarse con nadie.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco se quedó de pie mirando hacia la salida, sintiéndose demasiado culpable, ¿Harry se había molestado con él? Dio un suspiro de cansancio, definitivamente este lugar debe traer mala suerte, pensó antes de salir, dio una mirada al largo pasillo por donde sabía que Harry debía irse pero no lo vio, realmente si se había ido, caminó hacia su propia sala común tratando de entender lo que había pasado, todo había ido muy bien, de maravilla, y de pronto Harry se había enfadado con él.

—_Pues… que no soy algo que marcar… eso es todo—_

— _¿Eso es lo que soy para ti?—_

Las palabras de Harry aun resonaban en su cabeza, cuando estuvo a medio camino de su habitación recién lo notó —Mierda…— murmuró, luego se dio un golpe en la frente —Idiota… mil veces idiota— se reprochó, entendiendo al fin la razón por la que Harry se había molestado.

—Bien hecho, Draco, muy bien, dos días y ya estamos peleando…— dijo mientras se metía a la cama. Por suerte mañana era domingo, sería mas fácil buscar a Harry y hablar con él, esperaba que el chico estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo al menos.

**--0o0o0--**

— ¡Harry!— dijo Hermione, ni bien Harry cruzó el retrato de la dama gorda, maldijo por dentro, esperaba que sus amigos ya se hubieran ido a dormir o algo así, pues no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie.

—Hola… yo estoy cansado…—

—Oh, bueno, es solo que…— siguió hablando Hermione mientras el caminaba de largo hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino y giró para escuchar lo que Hermione tenía que decirle.

— ¡¿Si?!— ok, tal vez había usado un tono demasiado tosco con ella, pero la verdad es que si lo había detenido para preguntarle a donde había ido o algo así lo mas seguro es que tuviera una pelea con ella también.

—Toma— extendió un pequeño pergamino enrollado y atado con una cinta plateada —Te lo ha mandado Dumbledore…— Hermione le entregó el pergamino y sin decir nada mas se giró y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás.

Harry miró al pergamino y luego a su amiga, y se sentó junto a ella —Lo siento… es que no estoy de humor…—

—Ya… está bien… — dijo ella sin levantar la vista del libro que había empezado a leer.

— ¿Y Ron?— preguntó Harry mientras desataba la cinta plateada.

— No lo sé… estaba por aquí con Lavander…— Harry notó cierto fastidio en la voz de Hermione, pero no comentó nada, desenrolló el pergamino para ver una letra larga y alta:

_Querido Harry:_

_Me gustaría tener una pequeña reunión contigo, este sábado a las 5 de la tarde, en mi oficina. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PD: Disfruto de los pop ácidos. _

—Hermione…—

—mmm—

—¿Cómo conseguiste esta nota?—

—Me la dio el profesor Dumbledore, luego de que te fuiste, fui a la biblioteca por este libro que necesitaba para mi tarea de Runas y me lo encontré…— Hermione dejó de leer el libro y le prestó mas atención a Harry —¿Ha pasado algo malo?—

—No lo sé…— dijo mientras le pasaba la nota a Hermione.

—¿Qué es lo que querrá?— preguntó ella devolviéndole la nota a Harry.

—Pues… no lo sé— reiteró Harry.

—Harry…— Se habían quedado unos minutos mas en silencio, disfrutando del calor que la chimenea encendida les proporcionaba.

—mmm—

—¿Estas… Estas bien?— preguntó ella con voz tímida —Parecías molesto…—

—No es nada… ya no lo estoy, lamento haberte tratado mal…—

—¿Es por ella verdad?-

—¿Ella?— preguntó Harry algo desconcertado.

—Tu sabes…— Hermione señaló el cuello de Harry, y él se llevó una mano a donde el día anterior tenía la marca.

—Ah… pues si, algo así…—

—Lo siento… ¿se han peleado…?—

Harry se encogió de hombros. — No lo sé realmente…—

**--0o0o0--**

_Domingo:_

Definitivamente la noche le había quedado demasiado corta, se había pasado una muy buena parte pensando en las razones por las cuales Dumbledore lo podía citar a su despacho, además que le desesperaba que la cita fuera para dentro de tantos días, por que mejor no le mandó la nota el viernes, así no se pasaría la semana entera preguntándose lo mismo una y otra vez, Hermione le había dicho que lo mas probable es que le avisara con tiempo para que tuviera el cuidado de dejar esa hora libre, —Si, claro, como si tuviera una vida social muy agitada!— Aunque, claro, si es que consideraba a Draco ahora dentro de su agenda, lo mas probable es que estuviera ligeramente mas ocupado que antes, y que resultaba bien que el director le avisara con tanto tiempo de antelación, pero, ¿en realidad aun podía considerar a Draco dentro de su "agitada agenda semanal"? o es que después de lo de ayer simplemente se había arruinado todo.

—Seré tonto…— se dijo mientras daba una vuelta mas en la cama y se hacía un ovillo, hacía demasiado frío y estaba muy cansado para querer salir de allí por el momento —Creo que exageré en algo el tema…— Cerró los ojos y pensó que lo mejor era intentar dormir un poco mas, bien sabía que tenía varias tareas que hacer, pero confiaba en que la tarde le diera el tiempo suficiente para terminarlas todas, y quizás en la noche, si se armaba de valor, si, si se armaba de valor, por que, aunque sabía que en Gryffindor el valor es la característica que los distingue, habían cosas para las que no le daba tanto eso del valor, como escribirle a Draco y esperar a que no volviera un vociferador o una maldición vía lechuza.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco bebía de su vaso de jugo de calabaza mientras fingía leer el diario "El profeta" durante el desayuno, a cada instante levantaba el rostro para ver si llegaba Harry a desayunar, el resultado: casi no había tomado nada de desayuno ni se había enterado de ninguna de las noticias que el diario había publicado, y peor aun Harry no había dado señales de vida hasta el momento.

—Draco… Vamos, prometiste ayudarnos con eso…– dijo Goyle a su lado, Draco dejó de mirar la entrada del gran comedor y giró para ver a su amigo.

—La tarea que dejó la profesora Sprout— recalcó Crable —Dijiste que nos darías una mano con eso…—

—Ah… cierto…— Dijo Draco dando una última mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Harry brillaba por su ausencia, y se puso de pie. —Pues vamos, en la tarde tengo otras cosas que hacer…—

—¿Si?— preguntó Zabinni que estaba a solo dos sitios de donde había estado Draco con Goyle y Crable, y había escuchado la última parte de la conversación. — Que tienes algo que hacer…— aclaró Zabinni ante la mirada que le dio Draco —Con "alguien"…—

—Y eso a ti que te importa— dijo Draco de mal humor, Zabinni arqueó una ceja

—Oh… ¿dormimos mal? — sonrió con burla, Draco le dio una mirada enojado y no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, casi al instante sintió que Goyle y Crable estaban a su lado, caminando.

— ¿En serio tienes una cita?— preguntó Goyle, Draco puso los ojos en blanco, sus amigos le caían bien, sobre todo Goyle y Crable, pero la razón por la que le caían bien era por que ellos nunca hacían preguntas acerca de nada. Aunque claro, con la edad parecían estar tomando mas confianza, lo último que faltaba es que ahora ellos también le den la lata con las cosas que hacía o dejaba de hacer (¡¿como Harry podía soportar a sus dos amigos preguntando siempre por todo?!)

—No, Goyle, no tengo una cita— luego giró hacia Crable, solo por si acaso —Y tampoco les diré que tengo que hacer, Crable—

Ambos asintieron en silencio y no mencionaron ni preguntaron nada mas hasta que llegaron a la sala común y sacaron lo necesario para hacer la tarea de Hérbologia, Draco tomó aire y se concentró en encontrar mucha paciencia, sus amigos siempre la requerían cuando se trataba de una tarea.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry dio un sonoro bostezo y Hermione le dedicó una mirada de reproche — ¿!Que…!?— Preguntó algo molesto —¡Yo no tengo la culpa que las tareas de Binns sean tan aburridas!—

—Él tiene razón, Hermione tu ya terminaste tu tarea, en cambio nosotros estamos desperdiciando la maravillosa tarde de un domingo en relatar los nombres de los vampiros que votaron en contra de que los clasificaran como criaturas no humanas— reclamó Ron, que escribía con desgana a un lado de Harry.

— ¡Pues si, he terminado la tarea, y eso les pasa a ustedes por irse "por allí" quien sabe con quien y hasta que hora!— Hermione se escuchaba molesta, demasiado molesta en realidad, Harry y Ron se dieron una mirada de incomprensión

—Pero Hermione, tu me viste llegar anoche…— no había terminado de decir las palabras cuando entendió el fastidio de su amiga, no era por que él se había hecho tarde, era por cierto pelirrojo que no había llegado hasta pasada la medianoche, para mas señas, justamente su amigo, que esta sentado a su lado y poniéndose de un color mas rojo.

—Te felicito Harry, pero yo no necesito que me des explicaciones— dijo Hermione ya sin levantar la vista del libro de Runas que estaba leyendo.

— Si es que estas molesta conmigo deberías decírmelo de frente ¿no crees?— dijo Ron, aun bastante colorado pero con voz seria, Harry casi se puso a dar saltos para decirle que no debía ir por ese camino, si Hermione estaba molesta, como al parecer lo estaba, las palabras de Ron solo la enfadarían mas.

—Tampoco necesito que tu me des explicaciones, Ron— dijo Hermione con voz mas apagada, pasó un par de hojas mas del viejo libro y luego lo cerró de golpe, —Es imposible estudiar con ustedes— Se puso de pie y les dio una mirada recriminatoria —Me voy a la biblioteca, allí me podré concentrar—

—Claro, ahora que no hay nadie como "Vicky Krum" allí para distraerte…— dijo Ron en un susurro, pero que fue perfectamente escuchado por la chica que giró y lo miró con rabia. Ron palideció y tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás, alejándose inconcientemente de ella un poco mas, Harry simplemente miraba de un lado a otro esperando a que algo explotara pronto, sin embargo nada sucedió, la mirada de Hermione se intensificó mas aun y luego, sin decir ninguna sola palabra dio la vuelta y salió por el retrato de la dama gorda.

—Puff… que carácter— dijo Ron, aunque no pudo ocultar el alivio en la voz.

—¿Por que …?— Harry quería preguntar de que se había perdido la noche anterior, pero se sentía corto al hacerlo cuando él les ocultaba a sus amigos lo que estaba haciendo con Draco, sin embargo Ron parecía dispuesto a aclararle la situación de todas maneras.

—No se por que se molesta la verdad— siguió hablando Ron con una voz un poco mas segura, —Ella y yo no tenemos nada después de todo—

—No te comprendo…—

—¡Y!—Ron levantó el dedo índice, poniendo mas énfasis a sus palabras y obviando por completo a Harry —Lavander y yo somos solo amigos, mucho menos de lo que ella tenía con Vicky—

Harry se le quedó mirando solo unos segundos hasta que por fin comprendió —Ah… — dijo, pero no continuó, pues aparentemente el ego de amigo estaba demasiado elevado como para decirle en voz alta que Hermione estaba celosa de Lavander, tal como Ron lo había estado de Krum un par de años atrás.

—Tengo razón ¿No crees?—

No, claro que no la tenía, pero él no iba a decírselo, ni darle ninguna opinión al respecto, no era justo que sus amigos lo pusieran en esa encrucijada, simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió escribiendo el resumen que el profesor Binns había pedido para el martes cuando una pequeña lechuza, de la escuela, voló sobre las cabezas de varios alumnos hasta que llegó a la mesa de Harry y Ron, al igual que la noche anterior extendió la pata hacia Harry y Ron hizo un gesto de fastidio

— ¿No crees que es demasiado?— preguntó mientras agitaba la varita para limpiar las huellas que la lechuza había dejado sobre su pergamino, —Ya ayer se vieron ¿no?—

Harry no contestó, solo se quedó con el rollo de pergamino en una mano, mirándolo atentamente, tratando de adivinar si es que realmente era de Draco y mas aun, que era lo que decía.

—Oh, vamos, yo no miraré— dijo Ron girándose con aire teatral a uno de los lados, dándole la espalda a Harry, que parpadeó y sonrió por el comportamiento de su amigo, con manos temblorosas desenrolló el pergamino y leyó, habían mas líneas que la última vez:

_Torre de Astronomía, 10 minutos_

_PD: No creo, nunca he creído, ni creeré que seas un animal al cual marcar como de mi propiedad, eres más que eso, y pensé que ya lo tenías en claro. _

_Solo esperaré 10 minutos, Potter._

Harry se puso de pie tan rápido que hizo caer el tintero sobre su tarea, sin embargo aquello no le importó, cogió la mochila, donde guardaba el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad y salió corriendo.

— Hey… ¿que es lo que te pasa?— a lo lejos escuchó la voz de Ron.

—Nada… tengo cosas que hacer…— no se volteó, ni bajó la velocidad durante todo el trayecto, pensando en que le pediría a Draco que dejara de estarle mandando avisos de ese tipo, ¿por que siempre con el tiempo tan justo? Al final siempre llegaba agitado, despeinado y desordenado, mientras Draco estaba impecable y tranquilo esperándolo.

**--0o0o0--**

Nunca. Jamás se le había hecho tan difícil escribir una nota, había echado a la basura e incinerado demasiados pergaminos hasta que por fin escribió algo que, le pareció, no ofendería a Harry ni sonaría demasiado desesperado. Aunque él no estaba desesperado, ni mucho menos afectado por la discusión de la noche anterior, claro que no, el hecho de que incluso Goyle le haya corregido un concepto en herbología por que el andaba pensando en Harry, y que tan molesto podía seguir para esa hora, o que no haya podido tampoco almorzar por estar atento a la llegada del chico al gran comedor (por cierto tampoco habían coincidido) o que la tarea de Pociones se le volviera de pronto extremadamente aburrida , (siendo una de sus materias favoritas), por que se la pasaba pensando que tal vez Harry ya no lo quería ver mas, no significaba que estaba desesperado por verlo y sobre todo hacer las paces con él, tal vez, solo tal vez, Harry tenía derecho a estar algo molesto, Y tal vez, había una muy remota posibilidad de que él pidiera disculpas para que Harry dejara de estar molesto.

Después de intentar con varias frases que iban desde el "Hey… olvídalo y vamos a vernos ya" o "OK, tu ganas, no debí hacerlo, perdóname" pasando por muchas mas frases, algunas demasiado vergonzosas y otras que casi estaba seguro ofenderían a Harry, finalmente sonrió al ver lo que había escrito.

—Solo unos cuantos días, Draco, solo unos cuantos días y mira como te tiene por una tonta pelea… — Draco negó con la cabeza y apoyó la espalda en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, mientras miraba como el cielo pasaba de gris a oscuro poco a poco, esperaba que Harry no lo dejara plantado, o que no le devolviera la nota cerrada o alguna de esas cosas.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo su corazón se iba acelerando mas y mas, su estomago empezaba a bailarle, y sabía que no era por hambre, ¿es que estaba nervioso? ¿Realmente lo estaba? No terminó de cuestionárselo, cuando la puerta del aula se abrió.

—Hola…— Dijo Draco con una voz tan débil que se sintió medio tonto

—Hola…— respondió Harry mientras cerraba la puerta y avanzaba hacia Draco, no sabía muy bien que hacer ni como actuar, temía dar un paso en falso o equivocarse.

—Yo…— Draco bajó la mirada —¡Oh, genial, este es el mejor momento para quedarme sin palabras!— pensó frustrado —Te estuve buscando durante el día…— levantó la vista, sintiendo como Harry estaba mas cerca aun.

—Malfoy…— murmuró Harry acercando su rostro mas al de Draco.

Draco dio un suspiro, que pudo se de alivio, antes de tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Harry y jalarlo lo suficiente para besarlo, sus labios se encontraron y degustó aquel sabor al que, estaba casi seguro, se estaba volviendo adicto.

Harry apoyó sus manos en los brazos de Draco mientras se dejaba besar, pegó su cuerpo mas aun al de Draco y emitió un pequeño jadeo cuando esos dientes le mordieron el labio inferior antes hacer un camino de besos y lamidas por su cuello, apretó un poco mas los brazos de Draco mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado para darle mas acceso.

Besó, mordió (no tan fuerte esta vez) y lamió toda la piel expuesta del cuello de Harry antes de volver a sus labios y besarlo una vez mas para luego apoyar su frente en la de Harry. Podía sentir su respiración ligeramente agitada, golpeándole el rostro.

—Malfoy…— murmuró Harry mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Lo que te dije… en la nota— las manos de Draco soltaron un poco el rostro de Harry y una de ellas empezó a acariciarle el cabello lentamente, como si tratara de ordenarlo de alguna manera. —Es cierto…—

—Lo sé…—

— ¿En serio lo sabes, Potter?—

—Si… en serio—

Draco sonrió y le dio otro suave beso en los labios antes de apartarse de él un poco, tomarlo de la mano y sentarse en el piso, jalándolo para que se siente a su lado —Lamento no haber entendido ayer por que estabas molesto…— dijo suavemente mientras se dedicaba a mirar el cielo.

—Yo supongo que debí decírtelo mas claro…— respondió Harry mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

Draco sonrió y pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros de Harry para abrazarlo, ambos se quedaron en silencio durante algún rato, mientras el cielo se tornaba completamente oscuro.

— Me preguntaba…— la voz de Harry sonaba tímida, y de alguna manera Draco intuyó que se acercaba una de esas conversaciones no tan simples. —Dijiste que el domingo irías a ver a tu madre…—

— Si, nos encontraremos para conversar…— Draco apretó un poco mas el brazo sobre los hombros de Harry. —Lo hacemos cada vez que puedo ir a Hogsmade—

—Yo…— Harry resopló, sintiéndose demasiado tonto por no poder hablar con claridad, y es que ese tema en particular le había dado vueltas en la cabeza mas de una vez —Es decir, ella… ¿tú le dirás algo de esto?—

—No creo que ella se sienta feliz de que ande con quien encerró a mi padre— su voz sonaba fría, casi como antes, como cuando lo molestaba en clases.

— ¿Y tu?— Harry se apartó un poco mas de Draco para verlo a la cara — ¿A ti no te molesta…?—

Draco no miró hacia Harry, si no hacia la ventana, ¿Si no le molestaba? Se sentía como el peor traidor que podía haber, pero tal vez se sentiría peor si no lo hacía, si no estaba con Harry, al fin sus sentimientos de lealtad a su familia desaparecían cada vez que lo miraba de esa manera o cuando lo besaba — No pienso en eso cuando estoy contigo…— respondió finalmente.

Harry estudió su rostro por un instante, no parecía haber maldad ni resentimiento pero si un ligero rastro de pena —Lamento… sé que cuando pasó y tu me reclamaste me burle pero…— la mano de Draco había callado sus últimas palabras.

—Potter, no necesitamos hablar de esto…— retiró sus manos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios —No quiero hablarlo…—

Harry asintió y se recostó en la pared nuevamente, Draco se pegó un poco mas a su cuerpo, sabía que Harry no quería molestarlo ni mucho menos lastimarlo, pero no era capaz de hablar con él de eso, no aun, por que tendría que decirle también todo lo que había provocado que su padre fuera encarcelado, o las responsabilidades que tenía que asumir por eso, y confesar sus temores.

— ¿Y que has estado haciendo hoy?— preguntó Draco cambiando el tema de conversación completamente,

—Pues… la tarea de Binns— respondió Harry, sonriendo por que le agradaba la idea de poder mantener una conversación con Draco, una común y nada importante conversación.

—No puedo creer que no la hayas terminado aun— reprochó Draco

Harry le dio una mirada ofendida —¿Tu ya la terminaste¿—

—Pues claro, incluso la que dejó Slugh para el viernes…—

— Tu… ¿De verdad estudias?— preguntó Harry levantando una ceja, la verdad es que sabía que Draco aprobaba con buenas notas la mayoría de las clases, aunque siempre creyó que lo hacía de una manera poco honesta.

—¿Qué si de verdad estudio?— preguntó Draco girándose a un lado para encarar a Harry —¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?—

—Lo siento… es solo que yo pensé…—

Draco soltó una carcajada —Para mi también ha sido siempre un misterio el como apruebas…—

—¡Pues también estudio!— dijo ahora ofendido Harry, y Draco arqueó una ceja de incredulidad —Y además Hermione siempre esta detrás de nosotros, de Ron y de mi, dando lata hasta que terminemos los deberes y todo eso…—

—Interesante…— aseguró Draco mientras acariciaba con un par de dedos la mejilla de Harry. —¿Y como es que no has terminado lo de Binns aun?—

—Pues… hay dos factores básicos— dijo Harry con voz seria.

— ¿Dos factores básicos?— preguntó Draco dándole un suave beso en la mejilla y otro en la barbilla.

Harry cerró los ojos — Si sigues besándome así no me dejaras contarte…—

—mmm…— Draco dio otro beso mas, esta vez muy cerca del ojo de Harry —Puedes seguir intentando…—

**--0o0o0--**

Lunes:

Para variar, Harry despertó tarde, corrió hasta llegar al gran comedor donde desayunó a toda prisa para luego partir rumbo a la clase de Transformaciones junto con Ron y Hermione, le sorprendió ver que ambos se trataban con amabilidad, aun podía sentir cierta tensión entre ellos, pero agradeció que no se estuvieran peleando ni gritando.

Las clases de la mañana pasaron con tranquilidad, y aprovechó el pequeño espacio libre entre la clase de transformaciones y el almuerzo para terminar con su composición para el profesor Binns, e incluso adelantó un poco la que Snape les había pedido para jueves, sobre las ventajas de un hechizo no verbal.

A la hora de almuerzo pudo ver a la distancia a Draco, junto con Crable y Goyle que comía tranquilamente, evitó sonreír y pasó de largo hasta su mesa, junto con Ron y Hermione.

— ¡No entiendo por que nos tienen que dejar tantas tareas!— gimió Ron mientras se servía una gran cantidad de puré de patatas, había salido demasiado molesto de la clase de transformaciones por que la profesora McGonagall había pedido una investigación acerca de los principios de transformaciones en seres vivos, y, al igual que Harry, de pronto sentía que los deberes lo estaban alcanzando, sin considerar que él tenía que ver los entrenamientos de Quiditch, como capitán que era y tanto Ron como Hermione tenían los deberes de prefectos.

Harry notó como Hermione hacía esfuerzos por no poner los ojos en blanco —Quieren que aprendamos… eso es todo—

Harry se sirvió un poco de estofado de carne mientras asentía con la cabeza, dándole la razón a Hermione.

Ron bufó e iba a decir algo mas cuando llegaron Lavander, junto con Parvati y se sentaron junto a él —¡Hola Ron!— dijo Lavander con alegría en la voz,

—Hola chicas…— dijo Ron hacia Parvati y Lavander, Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se giró un poco para hablar con Hermione, aunque ella no parecía muy animada, pues un par de minutos después se puso en pie y dijo que tenía que ir por algo al dormitorio antes de las clases de la tarde.

Ya desanimado Harry estuvo en silencio un rato mas, tratando de evitar escuchar las risas coquetas que lanzaba Lavander cada vez que Ron decía algo, cuando miró hacia ellos pudo ver que Parvati se veía ligeramente fastidiada, decidió que su amigo estaría demasiado ocupado para notar su ausencia así que se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la salida, pensando en que tal vez podía ir a hacerle compañía a Hermione.

Aunque no llegó muy lejos, pues cuando estaba en el segundo piso unos fuertes brazos lo arrastraron hasta un aula vacía.

**--0o0o0--**

Oh, si allí iba Harry, y solo, definitivamente podía abrir una nueva asociación, "Adictos a Harry Potter" no podía pasar un día sin siquiera acercarse un poco, aunque fuera por unos cuantos minutos, Draco se puso de pie y les medio gruñó a sus amigos que quería estar solo, para que no lo siguieran ni lo acompañaran, salio caminando con pasos seguros y tranquilos hasta la salida, una vez allí corrió por los pasillos hasta que lo encontró, Harry caminaba lentamente, y no fue difícil meterlo en aquella aula.

—¿Podrías intentar, aunque sea por una vez, no empujarme al lugar al que quieres llevarme?— preguntó Harry con una sonrisa mientras colgaba sus brazos en el cuello de Draco.

—Podría…— Draco le dio un suave beso en los labios —Pero dejaría de ser divertido—

Harry rió y le dio otro beso en los labios —Bien, no sabía que también era tu saco de Boxeo— murmuró sobre sus labios y Draco se separó un poco de él.

— ¿Saco de Boxeo?— preguntó extrañado, Harry siempre le salía con aquellas cosas muggles que no conocía.

Harry miró hacia su reloj, en 10 minutos mas tendría que ir a clases, dio un suspiro, y lo jaló hasta una de las carpetas sucias —Ya te explico—

**--0o0o0--**

_Martes:_

— Malfoy…— gimió Harry sonoramente mientras las manos de Draco separaban un poco mas sus nalgas y una lengua acariciaba en el centro, desde arriba hacia abajo.

—mmm—

—Ohjoder…— lloriqueó Harry agarrándose con mas fuerza del borde de la puerta del baño mientras la lengua subía y bajaba una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente la punta se introdujo un poquito en su interior —Joderjoderjoder— Harry apoyó la frente en la puerta de metal, el frío de alguna manera lo refrescó, solo un poco, mientras trataba de respirar y dominarse, no sabía si era posible, pero estaba casi seguro que terminaría viniéndose si Draco seguía haciendo lo que sea que estaba haciendo allá atrás.

—Potter…— Draco dio una mordida en una de las nalgas y con besos húmedos y lentos hizo un recorrido por la espalda de Harry hasta su nuca, sujetándole por las caderas.

—No pensaras…— Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió la dureza de Draco entre sus nalgas, mientras Draco mordía con mas fuerza su nuca y sus manos lo pegaban mas a su cuerpo —Malfoy no…— intentó moverse un poco y sintió el miembro erecto de Draco pegarse mas, como buscando un sitio mas profundo entre sus nalgas.

— ¿No que Potter…?— preguntó Draco mientras lo giraba nuevamente el rostro de Harry estaba sonrojado y sus labios rojos e hinchados, se pegó a él y lo besó con fuerza, su lengua recorrió todo el interior de su boca, buscando guardar su sabor, al menos hasta la siguiente vez que se pudieran encontrar, una de sus manos se deslizó por el pecho de Harry y llegó hasta la gran erección, para luego masajearla no tan lentamente.

—Ah…— medio gritó Harry cuando sintió aquella mano en su miembro, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de recuperar el aire, y cuando finalmente lo hizo su mano buscó la erección de Draco y trató de seguir el mismo ritmo de Draco, mientras empezaban a besarse descuidadamente en los labios, la barbilla y cualquier pedazo de piel que les quedara a mano.

La mano de Draco se apretó con mas fuerza en el hombro de Harry —Potter… Potter…—

—Si… Oh… si…— gimió Harry, sabía que Draco estaba muy cerca, al igual que él, sus caderas se empujaban con voluntad propia contra la mano de Draco, casi ni era conciente de las caricias que le brindaba a Draco cuando sintió como aquella corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo y estallaba en borbotones de líquido caliente entre ambos.

Draco dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry mientras se mordía los labios para evitar gemir muy alto, después de todo estaban en uno de los baños del cuarto piso, muy cerca de los salones de clase y dentro de unos cuantos minutos mas la campana sonaría y los pasillos, y ese baño también, de seguro, se llenaría de alumnos.

Harry respiró entrecortadamente mientras llenaba de besos el hombro y el cuello de Draco —Debemos irnos pronto…— dijo en un susurro entre besos.

—Si… lo sé— Draco se apartó de Harry un poco y le dio una sonrisa —Fue una suerte encontrarnos aquí…— Había estado en clases de Artimancia cuando su mente había estado fantaseando demasiado acerca de Harry, no pudiendo soportarlo mas había pedido permiso para ir al baño, y oh sorpresa ¿a quien se encontró allí? A un moreno de ojos verdes, protagonista de sus fantasías, que se le lanzó encima ni bien lo vio.

—Estaba pensando mucho en ti…— dijo Harry suavemente mientras Draco se apartaba de él y empezaba a murmurar hechizos de limpieza entre ambos.

— Y yo…— Draco le pasó los bóxer y la camisa a Harry antes de agacharse y recoger su propia ropa —Espero que la profesora no haga mucho escándalo por haberme demorado tanto…—

—Oh… ni lo digas… yo no quiero que Flich me riña…—

Entre mas besos se terminaron de cambiar, y cuando Harry ya iba a salir del baño la mano de Draco lo detuvo, Harry le dio una mirada interrogante —Hace un momento, cuando estábamos…— Draco hizo un ademán con la cabeza señalando en interior del pequeño baño donde habían estado minutos antes, Harry miró hacia el interior y luego hacia Draco, aun desconcertado —Por un momento me pareció…— apretó un poco mas el agarre sobre el brazo de Harry y lo jaló nuevamente al interior del baño y cerró la puerta, — ¿Creíste que no me detendría y te follaría allí dentro?— Había cierto tono de reproche en su voz, pero no del tipo que asustara a Harry.

Harry se sonrojó, y es que Draco tenía la culpa, lo había volteado, y luego besado de aquella manera, había sentido su erección entre sus nalgas y por un momento pensó que si, que lo harían —Yo… tal vez lo pensé—

—Tu dijiste que no querías… me lo has dicho ya un par de veces…—

Harry negó con la cabeza suavemente mientras arreglaba un par de mechones del cabello de Draco —Dije que no en un lugar así… pero también dije que te deseaba…—

Draco se acercó y le dio un beso lento, tranquilo —Cuando quieras hacerlo… tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo, no se me ocurriría que tu primera vez fuera en un mugre baño de 2X1—

Harry sonrió —Hemos hecho muchas cosas en este mugre baño de 2X1…—

—Ya… pero no es lo mismo, créeme— le aseguró Draco, deseaba a Harry tanto que temía estropearlo por apurarse, aunque en situaciones como las que habían estado minutos antes le era difícil controlarse, siempre lo lograba por que temía de alguna manera defraudarlo.

—El… El domingo que saldremos a Hogsmade tendremos mucho tiempo— Harry sintió como la sangre subía a su rostro, era injusto que tuviera la facultad de sonrojarse tan rápido delante de Draco. —Y… podemos buscar un lugar…—

— ¿Lo dices en serio?— preguntó Draco mientras acomodaba la corbata de Harry, que nunca parecía estar en su sitio, con tranquilidad, aunque su corazón le latía con fuerza —No tienes que hacerlo si…—

—Lo sé— dijo Harry aun sonrojado, aunque su voz sonaba mucho mas segura —Pero yo quiero…—

**--0o0o0--**

Miércoles

Harry corría por el pasillo que llevaba hasta la torre de Astronomía, tenía el mapa del merodeador en una mano, aunque por la velocidad a la que iba le era difícil el prestarle atención, giró por el último pasillo que le quedaba antes de las grandes escaleras cuando sintió como sus piernas eran atrapadas, apenas si pudo poner las manos para evitar que su rostro golpeara el piso, a un lado cayeron la varita, su mochila y el mapa, bufó fastidiado mientras escuchaba una pequeña carcajada a un lado.

—En serio, Malfoy…— dijo mientras se ponía de pie —Deja de ser gracioso luego de tantas veces…—

Draco le dio una mirada inocente —No para mí—

—Idiota…— dijo Harry mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras que daban al pequeño salón de Astronomía que, Harry sabía, estaba vacío en ese momento.

—OH Vamos…— dijo Draco apurando el paso para alcanzarlo. —No estas molesto ¿o si?—

Harry no contestó entró en el salón y se sentó en una de las bancas con los brazos cruzados mientras Draco sellaba la puerta, solo por si a otra parejita se le ocurría entrar a esa aula.

—No me gusta que siempre me andes empujando… ¿y así dices que yo te gusto?—

Draco dio un suspiro, cada día se estaba convenciendo de que había algo mas que un gusto en todo eso, aunque no estaba listo para admitirlo, con pasos rápidos se acercó hasta Harry y se arrodilló delante de él, apoyó sus manos en los brazos aun cruzados y sonrió. —Oh, Potter, gran jefe de la casa Gryffindor, podría este humilde y pobre muchacho obtener su perdón—

—Idiota…— murmuró Harry tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, aunque sin mucho éxito, Draco hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y Harry soltó finalmente una carcajada, que segundos después fue acompañada por la de Draco.

—Ya… lo siento, no te vuelvo a hacer eso…— dijo Draco mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry.

—Si… claro— respondió Harry —siempre me prometes lo mismo—

—Es que… siempre es tan gracioso… — Draco rió de nuevo, de aquella manera que a Harry tanto le gustaba escuchar —Siempre caes en la misma trampa… ¿De verdad quieres se auror?—

—Jo jo jo— dijo Harry mientras sacaba un rollo de pergamino de la mochila —Pero que gracioso que amaneció el niño hoy—

—Ah… y después dicen que soy yo el que no aguanta bromas— dijo mientras desenrollaba el pergamino que Harry le había entregado. —Vamos a ver con que nuevas cosas planeas destruir el loable arte de las pociones—

— ¡Yo no la planeo destruir!— reclamó Harry hacia Draco que ya había sacado una pluma y tenía el ceño fruncido mientras leía la composición que Harry había escrito,

—Pues para no intentarlo estas muy cerca…— murmuró Draco mientras negaba y tachaba un par de líneas y luego escribía algo encima —En serio Potter, ¿no recuerdas que el profesor Sglugh dijo que para potenciar el efecto de la Esencia de Díctamo solo había que echar solo unas gotas de extracto de Asfódelo? ¡No un recipiente entero como dices aquí…!—

—Pues…— lo cierto era que no lo recordaba, había muchas cosas que no recordaba si es que Draco estaba cerca, como por ejemplo prestar atención a la clase.

—Y esta parte de aquí esta mal…— dijo Draco mientras señalaba hacia todo el último párrafo —Solo tienes que poner que la diferencia con la Esencia de Murtlap es que esa no es capaz de regenerar ni crear nueva piel— Draco arrugó el ceño y Harry vio que sus ojos subían nuevamente al inicio de la composición, es decir que leería todo de nuevo en busca de mas fallas, dio un suspiro de cansancio y se dedicó a mirar el cielo, estaba de un color bastante gris y oscuro para ser recién las tres de la tarde.

Draco re leyó la tarea de Harry una vez mas y dio una sonrisa satisfecha, enrolló el pergamino y se lo pasó a Harry nuevamente, solo que al momento que este cogió el rollo de pergamino Draco aprovechó aquello para jalarlo y empezar a besarlo, suave y lentamente al inicio, así era Harry, alguien con quien deseaba tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo, sin prisas, degustando sus labios, escuchando sus pequeños gemidos y sintiendo los temblores de su cuerpo.

Harry dio un pequeño jadeo cuando la lengua de Draco hizo un camino desde sus labios hasta su cuello, tan suave, tan invitadora y tentadora, dejó caer el rollo de pergamino al suelo y se aferró con ambas manos a los brazos de Draco, tratando de pegarse mas a su cuerpo.

Draco sujetó a Harry de la cintura y lo jaló un poco mas, las manos del moreno se aferraban con mas fuerza ahora a su espalda, de pronto, el timbre de cambio de hora los hizo dar un pequeño salto, soltándose automáticamente, por un segundo se miraron antes de reír.

—Creo que…— empezó Draco poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la túnica un poco.

—Si… Clases— dijo Harry mientras terminaba de meter el pergamino en la mochila —Gracias por la ayuda…—

—Pasa a limpio eso, con las correcciones que te he dado y no habrá problema…— dijo Draco mientras acomodaba su mochila a uno de sus hombros.

—Vale…— Harry se acercó a Draco y le dio un suave beso en los labios —Supongo que te veré por allí…—

—Si, Potter, claro que si— Draco sonrió y salió del aula, ya en el pasillo echó a correr, pues tenía clases de runas, y el aula quedaba bastante lejos, lo mas probable es que llegaría tarde, pero aquello no le importaba mucho, no después de haber podido ver a Harry aunque sea durante esos cortos minutos, otra vez la idea de que Harry se estaba metiendo demasiado profundo en su piel lo hizo temblar, cuando llegó hasta el aula los alumnos aun estaban haciendo una fila para entrar, caminó hasta sus compañeros y se apoyó en la pared tratando de recuperar el aire.

—¿Otra cita clandestina?— preguntó Zabinni a un lado, Draco hizo una mueca de descontento pero no contestó nada.

Muy cerca de allí Hermione arrugó el ceño.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry llegó hasta su sala común, donde Ron estaba ya sentado en una de las largas mesas trabajando en alguna tarea, se sentó a su lado y sacó la composición que Draco le había corregido.

— ¿Por donde anduviste?— preguntó Ron sin levantar la vista.

—Por allí…— contestó Harry vagamente mientras empezaba a copiar lo que Draco le había indicado, una pequeña sonrisa surgió cuando casi al final de la composición, debajo de las últimas correcciones Draco había escrito "Eres muy atractivo, pero deberías prestar más atención en clase, oh Gran jefe de la casa Gryffindor"

**--0o0o0--**

_Jueves:_

—Vamos, inténtalo una vez mas, es muy simple…— argumentó Harry y, aunque Draco le dio una mirada de descontento, no dijo nada, solo imitó el movimiento que Harry le indicaba, una vez mas, venía haciéndolo durante los últimos 20 minutos sin ningún resultado satisfactorio, pero esta vez unas pequeñas chispas rojas salieron de su varita y la pequeña caja de madera que tenían sobre la mesa adquiría la forma de un pequeño gato de color gris, que se estiró y emitió un pequeño maullido.

— ¡Genial!– sonrió Draco y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de murmurar un contra hechizo y convertir al gato en una cajita de madera. —Gracias— volvió a agitar la varita y la transformación se realizó correctamente y el gato volvió a aparecer.

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras observaba a Draco transformar la caja en gato y el gato en caja durante muchas veces mas —Eh… Malfoy… ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?— preguntó finalmente, cada vez le parecía que el gato aparecía con una mirada mas asesina y molesta, como la que le daba Crookshanks a un ratón muy apetitoso.

—¡Pero se supone que debo practicar!— respondió Draco mientras dejaba el gato convertido en cajita una vez mas.

—Ya pero… me da pena ver al pobre gato aparecer y desaparecer…— Harry alargó la mano y tomó las manos de Draco y lo jaló un poco, para que se alejara de la mesa, —Además, ahora que ya has dominado el hechizo tendremos un poco de tiempo para otras cosas…— Harry besó a Draco, con su lengua hizo un pequeño delineado de sus labios y luego empujó un poco, la boca de Draco se abrió y él profundizó mas el beso, mientras sentía como una pared daba contra su espalda, pero aquello no le importó, sus manos rodearon el cuello de Draco mientras sentía un par de dedos recorriendo su pecho, metiéndose debajo de su camisa.

La mano de Draco pellizcó suavemente uno de los pezones de Harry y éste se arqueó, frotando su pelvis contra la de Draco, —Ah… Potter… — murmuró en su cuello donde lamía y soplaba, disfrutando de cómo la piel de Harry reaccionaba a eso.

Las manos de Harry dejaron de jugar con el cabello de Draco y bajaron a toda velocidad por el pecho hasta llegar a la cintura del pantalón, con manos ya expertas se deshizo del botón y bajo la cremallera, sus dedos pasaron suavemente sobre la tela de los bóxer —Te deseo… tanto— gruñó mientras apretaba un poco más la mano, Draco dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry.

—No tienes idea…— Draco tomó aire, pues Harry había logrado ya colar su mano por la cinturilla del bóxer y con un par de dedos acariciaba suavemente la punta. —para… si sigues…—

—Tal vez…— Harry retiró sus dedos y con ambas manos jaló el bóxer hacia abajo, solo un poco, lo suficiente para tener mas acceso —Yo no quiero parar…—

Draco levantó el rostro y besó a Harry con más fuerza en los labios, mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabotonar la camisa y el pantalón, Harry había cerrado sus dedos alrededor de su miembro y lentamente, demorándose en pasar el pulgar sobre la hendidura, acariciaba de arriba a abajo. —No… espera…— pidió Draco alejándose un poco del cuerpo de Harry y deteniendo con eso las atenciones sobre su miembro, con apuro hizo volar los zapatos y el pantalón, quedando ya casi sin nada de ropa, y se puso de rodillas, entre las piernas de Harry, que también se había desvestido, ambos quedaron solo en camisa, Draco le dio una mirada intensa, pero sabía que no era el momento para llegar mas allá de lo que ya habían llegado. Sin decir nada mas se metió el miembro entero de Harry a la boca.

—¡Dios!— gritó Harry por la sorpresa de aquel calor envolviendo su miembro, con una mano sujetó el cabello de Draco mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire, tratando de controlarse, sintiendo que a cada lamida o mordida que le daba Draco le acompañaba una oleada de placer tan grande que lo mas probable es que no duraría mucho tiempo mas antes de correrse.

Draco estaba demasiado excitado, sentir a Harry tensar los músculos cada vez mas y esos lloriqueos, esa mano que apretaba cada vez mas su cabello, realmente lo estaba llevando al máximo, una de sus manos bajo suavemente por la pierna de Harry y este se estremeció aun mas, sin embargo Draco tenía otra idea de que hacer con aquella mano, finalmente la llevó hasta su propio miembro y empezó a masturbarse, rápida y necesitadamente.

—Para… para…— pidió Harry mientras ponía las manos en los hombros de Draco y lo empujaba hacia atrás, apartándolo un poco, muy a pesar suyo.

— ¿Que…?— preguntó Draco levantando la vista, su mano aun permanecía sobre su miembro, aunque había detenido también el movimiento, algo confundido por la inesperada interrupción.

—Debe… — Harry se arrodilló delante de Draco, aun respirando entrecortadamente por la excitación —No quiero que lo hagas solo…— completó mientras volvía a besarlo y una de sus manos buscaba hacerse con el excitado miembro de Draco.

—_Tan sexy… tan inocente y demasiado sexy— _pensó Draco mientras recostaba a Harry en el piso, sin romper el beso, sus manos acariciaban ahora los hombros y brazos aun cubiertos por la camisa. —Esto te gustará, Potter— afirmó cuando se separó del cuerpo de Harry, se giró y reptó hacia abajo,

Harry miró algo confundido cuando Draco en lugar de permanecer sobre su cuerpo se dejó caer a un lado, girándose, y lo instó a hacer lo mismo, pero solo fueron unos segundos de incomprensión, hasta que vio el hinchado y sonrosado pene de Draco delante de su rostro, con una mano lo acarició casi con veneración.

Draco supuso que Harry ya había entendido la idea y sin mayores preámbulos volvió a introducir el miembro de Harry en su boca, escuchó a Harry gemir algo como —Oh Dios mio— y el aliento caliente de Harry sobre su miembro antes de que fuera envuelto por esa caliente y húmeda sensación, apretó una de sus manos un poco mas en la pierna de Harry, reprimiendo un gemido y las ganas de empujarse contra esa boca.

Harry levantó un poco mas la pierna, tratando de dejar espacio para que Draco le hiciera lo que quisiera allí, mientras su boca se movía de adelante hacia atrás y su lengua daba pequeños rodeos sobre la punta, apretó un poco mas los labios y emitió un gemido que quedó atorado en su garganta cuando los dedos de Draco se desplazaron suavemente desde sus testículos hasta mas atrás, era la segunda vez que Draco lo tocaba "allí", la primera y única vez que lo había hecho había sido en ese sucio salón, y él se había negado, aquella noche la idea le había atemorizado bastante, en cambio hoy, solo un par de semanas después no sentía ningún temor ni ningún deseo de detenerlo.

Draco solo buscaba tentar y excitar, su dedo, ligeramente ensalivado se deslizó suavemente sobre la entrada de Harry, sintió el jadeo sobre su propio miembro y el movimiento involuntario de las caderas de Harry, mientras hacía pequeños círculos alrededor, sin atreverse a siquiera intentar entrar.

Harry clavó sus uñas en la pierna de Draco mientras empezaba a empujarse con mas fuerza, arqueando la espalda tratando de buscar que ese dedo que aun seguía rondando su entrada no se aléjese, su propia boca aceleró el ritmo también, estaba demasiado caliente, demasiado excitado y sobre todo demasiado cerca.

Draco apretó un poco más la yema del dedo sobre la entrada de Harry, solo un poco, sin llegar a introducirlo en realidad y eso fue suficiente, una gran cantidad de líquido caliente llenó su boca mientras el cuerpo de Harry se contorsionaba en espasmos producidos por el orgasmo, un gemido mucho más fuerte salió de la boca de Harry, mientras Draco daba un par de lamidas mas al miembro de Harry, limpiándolo por completo, degustando el sabor medio amargo que le había dejado en la boca, un sabor nuevo e interesante, no tuvo tiempo de pensar mas, pues la boca de Harry se había cerrado nuevamente sobre su miembro, esta vez con mucha mas agresividad que antes —Po…— Draco atrapó con sus manos la pierna de Harry y dio una pequeña mordida — ¡Oh Por Merlín…!— gritó mas fuerte cuando Harry aumentó la velocidad, sentía la pierna temblorosa de Harry y su respiración entrecortada, un par de segundos mas y ya estaba. Gritando con fuerza y sin dejar de aferrarse a esa pierna llegó a un fuerte orgasmo, se dejó caer finalmente de espaldas, respirando entrecortadamente, no notó como fue que Harry estaba ya a su lado, con un brazo en su abdomen y la cabeza enterrada en su cuello, respirando agitadamente también.

Harry amaba ese momento, el que llegaba después del orgasmo, en que se sentía tan relajado, incluso tonto y adormilado, disfrutando del aroma de Draco y sus respiraciones entrecortadas, que le hacían eco a las suyas propias, cerró los ojos y se dejó deslizar rápidamente al mundo de Morfeo.

Draco abrió los ojos, de pronto había sentido demasiado frío, y por un momento se sintió desubicado, comprendió que también se había quedado dormido, miró hacia el cielo bastante nublado y oscuro y luego hacia el cuerpo de Harry, que aun dormía placidamente y sonrió satisfecho antes de convocar a su varita y luego una manta para cubrirlos a ambos.

**--0o0o0--**

Viernes:

La última clase de la semana era, para pesar de Harry, con Snape, que dictaba ese año el curso de DCA, al menos había corrido con suerte pues el hombre no se había metido demasiado con él, y además había tenido la oportunidad de echarle mas de un vistazo a Draco con total tranquilidad durante las prácticas de los hechizos no verbales, los cuales dicho sea de paso no lograba dominar aun, al igual que el resto de la clase, en mas de una ocasión se preguntó si es que Snape no estaba deliberadamente enseñándoles mal, como había pensado cuando el curso pasado había intentado enseñarle oclumancia.

Para cuando la clase terminó, estaba realmente hambriento y cansado, pero feliz de que al fin hubiera acabado, lo único que arruinaba su día era que no había podido escaparse a ver a Draco a solas, durante la semana se habían visto todos los días, y prácticamente ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo, cuanto menos unos minutos, no solo para intercambiar besos y caricias, si no también para conversar o ayudarse en alguna tarea, aun le parecía increíble la facilidad con la que de pronto todo se daba entre ellos, Draco era completamente diferente al Draco que el había odiado durante tantos años, aunque claro, antes no lo había podido conocer como lo estaba haciendo ahora, y cada vez le encantaba mas.

— ¿Estas enamorado, verdad?— la voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos,

— ¿Perdón…?— respondió Harry, sintiendo nuevamente ese molesto sonrojo en sus mejillas, ¿es que acaso había alguna forma de evitar que aquello sucediera? ¿Un hechizo quizás?

Ron soltó una risita nerviosa, y le dio un golpe suave en el brazo —Te hemos estado hablando durante todo el camino, y no nos has hecho nada de caso, estabas pensando en ella—

—No es lo único en lo que tengo que pensar…— se defendió Harry, pensando que tal vez pronto tendría que encontrar la forma de decirles a sus amigos que no existía ninguna "ella", si no un "él" y aunque no mencionara el nombre, no creía que a Draco le agradara que en las conversaciones de sus amigos surgiera como una chica.

—Si, pero es en lo que estabas pensando justo ahora— afirmó Hermione con un brillo en la mirada, aquel que tenía cada vez que encontraba la respuesta a una pregunta difícil.

—Pues no… estaba pensando en lo que tenía que hacer mañana en la noche— mintió en voz baja, para evitar que alguien mas los escuche.

—Ya…— respondieron Ron y Hermione a la vez, Harry les dio una mirada herida pero no dijo nada mas, mientras casi llegaban al gran comedor, pero un grupo de alumnos bloqueaban la puerta, se escuchaban murmullos y algunos gritos, los tres se miraron extrañados, hasta que de pronto Harry pudo reconocer una de las voces, y era la de Draco.

**--0o0o0--**

—Malfoy y toda esa escoria se quedaran allí, no valen el esfuerzo sacarlos— Draco escuchó casi en un susurro la voz llena de maldad de Noah Huguette, un alumno de 7mo año que, Draco sabía, era hijo de Gwendal Huguette, uno de los mortífagos que aspiraba a ocupar un lugar en el círculo mas cercano al señor Oscuro, su padre ya le había hablado antes de él, y de algunas de las jugadas que había intentado para desacreditarlo, no solo a él, si no a varios mortífagos mas delante del Lord. Draco siempre se había mantenido alejado de él y de todo su grupo de amigos, así que no entendía a que iba la ofensa, apretó las manos con fuerza, tratando de contenerse, estaba insultando a su padre, a su familia, y esa era una ofensa que no perdonaba tan fácilmente, pero sabía que no debía llamar la atención, actuó como si nada estuviera pasando y trató de no escuchar los insultos, a su lado Goyle y Crable hacían tronar sus dedos, dándole a entender que esperaban alguna señal suya, mientras Nott y Zabinni no le despegaban los ojos de encima, tratando de no perderse detalle de sus reacciones.

—Y ese hijo que tiene, es tan marica que no creo que sea capaz de sacar la varita sin mojarse los pantalones— la voz de Huguette llegó esta vez mucho mas alta y clara, no pudo contenerse y se giró un poco para ver al pequeño grupo de amigos que rodeaban a Huguette y que reían a carcajadas de los comentarios del chico, el cual le daba una mirada retadora, una que decía ¿serás capaz de callarme?

Draco dejó los cubiertos con elegancia sobre el plato, ya no tenía hambre ni ánimo de quedarse allí, se puso de pie y pudo sentir la tensión en los compañeros de su mesa, no dio ni dos pasos cuando escuchó un nuevo comentario.

—Al menos la madre es guapa, tonta, pero guapa, estoy seguro que encontrara a algún hombre que la proteja, por que con el marido en la cárcel y el hijo abriéndose de…— no llegó a terminar, un rayo rojo le había dado en el pecho y lo había hecho caer al piso, cuando levantó la vista, delante suyo estaba Draco, con la mirada mas atemorizante que jamás le había visto y con la varita en alto.

Draco podía soportar muchas cosas, que se metieran con su padre no era algo nuevo, no después de que éste fuera atrapado y encarcelado, que se metieran con él, no le importaba mucho, pero con su madre, no, jamás permitiría que nadie hablara de su madre, se había girado con tanta violencia que la mayoría de sus compañeros se sobresaltaron y retrocedieron incluso antes de que el hechizo saliera de su varita.

Huguette se puso en pie con cierta dificultad y algo agitado —Malfoy, ¿que le pasa al nene, se nos ha ofendido?— soltó una pequeña risa, solo que esta vez no fue coreada por sus demás amigos, Draco sintió a Crable y Goyle, uno a cada lado, como cada vez que se aproximaba una pelea. — ¿No dicen acaso que la verdad no ofende?—

Draco entrecerró los ojos — Estas en problemas…— murmuró con voz baja, pese a que sentía como su cuerpo entero temblaba de rabia. — Oppugno— dijo apuntando la varita a una de las bancas y luego hacia Huguette, el cual no tuvo la suficiente velocidad para esquivarlo y soltó un gemido de dolor cuando su espalda golpeó el piso, con la banca encima.

—Idiota…— murmuró en voz baja

—Te dije que estabas en problemas— aseguró Draco que había caminado hasta donde estaba el chico, aun bajo la pesada banca — Silencius— apuntó hacia el chico, que abrió los ojos con asombro y movió la boca tratando de hablar, pero ya ningún sonido salía de su garganta —No quiero escuchar tu asquerosa voz…— Draco levantó la varita una vez mas, se sentía tan enojado e insultado que era capaz de ejecutar un _cruciatus_ a la perfección, pero no lo averiguó, pues la voz de Snape resonó en todo el gran comedor.

—¡Pero que demonios pasa aquí!— gritó Snape, que recién había logrado pasar entre el cada vez mayor grupo de alumnos que rodeaba a Draco y Huguette, pasó la vista de uno a otro un par de veces, luego levantó la varita y la banca que sujetaba al chico contra el piso salió volando, Huguette se sentó rápidamente y llevó las manos a la garganta aun haciendo muecas con la boca — Finite Incantatem— murmuró Snape con desgana, para luego fijar la vista en Draco una vez mas, mientras el otro chico empezaba a gritar

—Él me atacó… fue él quien empezó— sin embargo Snape no pareció escucharlo.

Draco le devolvió una mirada retadora durante unos segundos antes de bajar el rostro, por un pequeño instante había sentido a su profesor queriendo entrar a su mente, agradeció que su tía Bella le haya enseñado algo de oclumancia, Snape frunció el ceño. —Esto es inaceptable, dando un espectáculo en medio del comedor…—

—Señor, yo no hice nada…— dijo Huguette poniéndose de pie —Malfoy empezó, yo solo estaba…— la mirada que le dio Snape lo hizo callar al instante.

—Ustedes dos a mi despacho, ahora mismo— gritó Snape girándose para salir, a su paso los alumnos se apartaban temerosos, —Y todos los demás, a menos que deseen hacer causa común con el castigo, mas les vale volver a sentarse y comportarse— hubo un gran ruido de bancas acomodándose y alumnos moviéndose mientras Draco, aun con la varita en mano caminaba detrás de Snape, no fue hasta que llegaron a las puertas que pudo divisar a Harry, mirándolo preocupadamente, rodeado de mas curiosos. —¡Muévanse, esto no es un teatro!— gritó Snape hacia los alumnos que aun miraban curiosos a los dos alumnos.

Draco se permitió darle una mirada mas a Harry, dio un suspiro y agachó la cabeza, alejándose por el pasillo detrás de Snape y junto a Huguette.

**--0o0o0--**

—Y dicen que luego Huguette le ha dicho maricón— informó Dean en la mesa, Harry, junto con sus demás compañeros comían mientras hablaban sobre lo que había pasado minutos antes.

—Si, pero Malfoy ya se estaba retirando, no ha sido hasta que el chico ese insultó a su madre, en que reaccionó— comentó Ginny.

— ¿Él la insultó?— preguntó Harry preocupado, Draco y él no habían hablado mucho de eso durante ese tiempo pero ya desde antes sabía que Draco no permitía que nadie se metiera con sus padres.

—Si…— dijo Dean con aire pensativo —Dijo algo así como que ella se tendría que buscar otro hombre que la cuide, por que su esposo estaba en Azkaban y que Malfoy era demasiado cobarde para protegerla—

Ron dio un silbido —No sabía que Malfoy no se llevaba bien ni con los de su casa—

—Tampoco yo— comentó Harry en voz baja.

—Pero no tiene mucho sentido, que ese chico simplemente haya empezado a insultarlo sin más, tal vez Malfoy si le hizo algo antes— argumentó Hermione antes de dar un nuevo sorbo a su bebida.

—Pues, dicen que Malfoy estaba cenando, de lo mas bien cuando el otro chico empezó a hacer comentarios desagradables…— Esta vez intervino Lavander, la cual Harry ni siquiera había notado llegar.

—Malfoy no es ningún santo… si lo han agredido es por que antes debió hacer algo— contradijo Hermione con aire indiferente.

Lavander frunció el ceño —Pues eso es lo que yo he escuchado— dijo con un ligero tono agresivo.

—Es simplemente que no tienes la información completa— respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿Y tu si?— preguntó la chica nuevamente.

—No, tampoco yo, por eso es que me baso en lo que conozco, es decir en que sé lo malo que puede ser Malfoy— Hermione se sirvió un poco mas de comida de una de las bandejas.

—Como sea— interrumpió Harry al ver que Lavander habría la boca nuevamente para contestar —No importa quien comenzó… supongo que Malfoy estará castigado durante algún tiempo, al igual que el otro chico—

— ¡Ja!— respondió Ron esta vez, —No creo que Snape castigue a los de su propia casa, ni siquiera creo que les quite puntos—

—Cierto— coincidieron Lavander y Ginny.

Los siguientes minutos la conversación se desvío a lo injusto que era Snape, mientras Harry no dejaba de pensar en que era lo que había podido pasar para que Draco se peleara con el otro chico, y, aunque se sentía egoísta e interesado, en que tal vez la escapada del domingo en Hogsmade se tendría que cambiar a "esconderse en el Castillo", si es que el castigo de Snape lo permitía.

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Se dan cuenta de lo terriblemente mal que han dejado a nuestra casa, comportándose como un par de trolls incapaces de solucionar sus problemas de otra manera mas que agrediéndose?— Snape se paseaba de un lado a otro del despacho, deteniéndose solo por momentos para mirar con rabia a sus dos alumnos.

—Señor Malfoy, siendo usted un prefecto, esperaba mucho mas de usted— Draco no respondió aun tenía los puños apretados y la rabia bombeando su corazón.

—Y usted señor Huguette, siendo un alumno de último año— el chico abrió la boca para defenderse pero Snape siguió hablando con voz dura, —Y peor aun, acusando aun compañero delante de toda la escuela, ni siquiera siente la lealtad hacia sus compañeros de casa—

El chico agachó la cabeza.

—-Tienen 50 puntos menos, cada uno, y estarán castigados durante la siguiente semana…— Snape le dio una mirada mas a Draco y luego negó con la cabeza —Huguette, salga de aquí—

—Si… si señor…— dijo con voz temblorosa y asombrada el chico, creyendo que el castigo sería peor.

Draco no levantó la vista, estaba tratando de cerrar su mente, alejando los recuerdos de Harry, no podía permitir que Snape los viera, él era un mortífago, después de todo, dejar que los descubriera era como dárselos al mismo Lord.

—Señor Malfoy, usted es uno de nuestros mejores alumnos, que siempre sabe controlar las situaciones y que jamás se pone en evidencia— Snape caminaba ahora alrededor de Draco, mirando y estudiándolo con atención —¿Qué puede haber hecho el señor Huguette para ponerlo en ese estado?—

—Usted acaba de decir que no debemos delatar a nuestros compañeros de casa— respondió Draco con voz serena.

—Puede decírmelo a mí, señor Malfoy— Snape se puso delante de Draco y se cruzó de brazos.

—Insultó a mi familia— murmuró Draco tenía el rostro levantado, pero no miraba a Snape a los ojos, si no a un punto sobre su hombro,

Snape entrecerró los ojos, como tratando de hacer un esfuerzo, y luego dio un paso hacia atrás —¿Quién te ha estado enseñando oclumancia, Draco?—

—Nadie—

—¿Qué es lo que no quieres que vea?— preguntó Snape sintiéndose mas preocupado.

—No lo quiero en mi cabeza, eso es todo—

—Señor Malfoy, entiendo que la situación de su familia ahora es delicada, sin embargo…—

—No sé de que habla señor— dijo Draco con voz firme —No tiene derecho a querer meterse en mis recuerdos—

Snape dio un suspiro, ese chico no podía ser mas cerrado y terco —Sé que tu madre tiene urgencia de hablar contigo este domingo en Hogsmade, solo por eso no les he quitado el permiso—

—Gracias, señor— la voz de Draco sonaba fría

Snape dio un suspiro frustrado, por mas que lo intentaba no había forma de acercarse a Draco, aunque si había podido ver, por un instante, en el comedor, cierto temor en el muchacho, temor por su familia, y eso de todas maneras era algo bueno, o al menos eso quería creer él —Bien, puede irse— dijo finalmente.

Draco hizo un ligero asentimiento y caminó con pasos largos y firmes hacia la salida, el comportamiento de Snape, junto con el idiota de Huguette lo tenía desconcertado, por un instante le había dado la sensación de que Snape quería ayudarlo, pero no podía arriesgarse, no podía bajar la guardia, menos con su profesor.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry aguardó durante mucho rato hasta que finalmente vio como el muchacho que había insultado a Draco salía de la oficina de Snape, no le gustó para nada la sonrisa complacía que lucía en el rostro, ajustó mas la capa de invisibilidad alrededor de su cuerpo y esperó, confiando en que Draco no debería demorar en salir, sin embargo pasaron 45 minutos mas hasta que la puerta del despacho de Snape se abriera nuevamente, por donde salió un Draco demasiado molesto, según la opinión de Harry.

No queriendo arriesgarse a que Snape decidiera salir de su despacho a último minuto, siguió a Draco hasta que giró en uno de los pasillos, aprovechó entonces para tomarle por la muñeca, Draco dio un sobresalto y trató de soltarse a la vez que giraba, la capa de Harry se escurrió por el forcejeó, permitiendo a Draco ver a su supuesto atacante.

—Potter— murmuró mirando a un lado y otro del pasillo.

—Ven…— dijo Harry volviendo a colocarse la capa sobre la espalda y sosteniendo los bordes para que Draco pudiera entrar.

— ¿Entraremos los dos?— preguntó Draco sin dejar de mirar a ambos lados

—Si… lo hago todo el tiempo— Draco arqueó una ceja —Con Ron y Hermione— aclaró Harry.

Draco no dijo nada, se metió debajo de la capa y al lado de Harry caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a un aula vacía, una vez dentro Harry murmuró varios hechizos para sellar y silenciar el aula.

Draco se sentó en el piso, apoyando la espalda en la pared, mientras observaba a Harry moverse de un lado a otro, verificando que no hubiera ninguna otra puerta o entrada.

Finalmente Harry se detuvo y giró para ver a Draco, se veía fatal, su mirada, su semblante, era como si lo hubieran derrotado, se sentó a su lado en silencio, no sabía bien que hacer, es decir, ¿le preguntaba que había pasado? ¿O esperaba a que Draco mismo decidiera contarle lo ocurrido? —Malfoy…— dijo suavemente mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el brazo de Draco.

—No quiero hablar de eso… no ahora— la voz de Draco sonaba ligeramente ahogada.

—Esta bien… si quieres nos podemos quedar aquí un rato mas, hasta que te sientas bien— dijo Harry mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Draco.

—Eso estaría bien…— dijo suavemente Draco mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

**--0o0o0--**

Gwendal Huguette llegó a su habitación con una sonrisa en los labios, abrió su baúl y sacó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma:

_Malfoy si esta dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de liberar a su padre de la p__risión, está desesperado. _

_Esta apto para la misión. _

_G.H._

Selló el pergamino con una gota de su sangre y antes de dirigirse a la lechucería, levantó un poco su manga izquierda y repasó con los dedos la marca oscura de su brazo.

**--0o0o0--**

Snape tocó suavemente la puerta, una voz lo invitó a pasar.

—Profesor Dumbledore— saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Severus…— Dumbledore le indicó una de las sillas para que tomara asiento —He escuchado acerca de la pelea en el gran comedor—

—Si, de eso vengo a hablarle precisamente—

—Bien, ¿has hablado con el chico?—

—Si, pero no ha querido colaborar, incluso a cerrado su mente, esta practicando oclumancia…—

—¿Y cual es tu opinión?— Dumbledore le dio una mirada expectante.

—Aun no podemos estar seguros…—

**--0o0o0--**

Sábado:

Por primera vez, Draco y Harry pasaron la noche entera juntos, uno al lado del otro durmiendo apoyados en la pared de aquella aula.

Harry parpadeó, la luz que entraba por la ventana, aunque no era muy fuerte, pues estaban ya en invierno, le anunciaba que había amanecido, sobre su lado derecho podía sentir el peso del cuerpo de Draco, recordó que la noche anterior se habían quedado en silencio durante mucho tiempo, en mas de una ocasión habían compartido pequeños besos o caricias, muy suaves, de algún modo reconfortantes, hasta que finalmente Draco se había quedado dormido, pensó que podría dejarlo dormir un rato antes de despertarlo e irse a su habitación, pero al parecer el sueño lo había vencido también a él.

Levantó una mano y dio un par de caricias suaves en la mejilla de Draco, el cual se removió solo un poco, gruñendo. —Vamos, Malfoy— dijo Harry suavemente.

—Tengo sueño— gruñó Draco, a Harry le parecía imposible que el chico aun quisiera dormir, sobre todo en una posición tan incómoda.

—Tenemos que irnos—

Draco abrió finalmente los ojos, sintiéndose completamente desubicado, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry recién recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. —¿Que… que hora es?— preguntó mientras miraba alrededor, como buscando un reloj.

—Las 7 de la mañana— le dijo Harry.

—Oh…— murmuró Draco dejando caer nuevamente la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry durante un instante antes de levantarse nuevamente con bastante prisa —Joder, nos hemos quedado dormidos—

—Lo sé— respondió Harry mientras se sentaba mejor, su espalda crujió resentida —No es buena idea dormir en esta posición—

—Ni que lo digas— respondió Draco mientras masajeaba su nuca.

—Será mejor que volvamos a nuestras habitaciones, con algo de suerte no habrán notado nuestra ausencia— Harry se puso en pie y le tendió una mano a Draco.

Draco tomó la mano de Harry y se levantó de un salto, para luego darle un beso en los labios —Buenos días, Potter— dijo con una sonrisa

—Buenos días, Malfoy— respondió Harry burlonamente, luego lo jaló un poco y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

—Gracias… por quedarte conmigo anoche— dijo Draco en un susurro mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

—Pero si no he hecho nada…— respondió Harry, finalmente ni siquiera lo había escuchado, simplemente se había quedado en silencio junto a él hasta que se había quedado dormido.

Draco se apartó y le dio un suave beso en los labios —Vamos ya, no quiero que me pillen o te pillen fuera de la cama—

Harry asintió, pero antes de salir se detuvo y se giró para ver a Draco nuevamente —Supongo que estarás castigado mañana… yo puedo quedarme en el castillo, conozco una sala…—

—¿De que hablas Potter?— preguntó Draco

—Es que mañana… es la salida a Hogsmade, y supongo que el profesor Snape…— Harry no terminó de hablar, por la mirada divertida que le daba Draco era más que obvio que Snape no lo había castigado, no de esa manera al menos.

—Te veré mañana, en Hogsmade, en las afueras, cerca al medio día— Draco le dio un beso más.

—Si…— Harry sonrió aliviado.

**--0o0o0--**

A las cinco menos quince de la tarde, Harry se despidió de Ron y Hermione, los cuales le prometieron esperarlo despiertos para saber que era lo que Dumbledore le quería decir.

Con total calma caminó por los pasillos, haciendo una única parada en uno de los baños, donde sacó el mapa del merodeador para echarle un último vistazo, pudo ver a Draco, en lo que, según se indicaba, era uno de los dormitorios de Slytherin, junto a Goyle, Crable, Nott y Pansy, Harry hizo una pequeña mueca de descontento, no sabiendo bien que era lo que podía hacer la chica en la habitación de Draco, recordó entonces que en realidad nunca le había preguntado sobre ella o la relación que tenían.

Durante toda la mañana las ideas de lo que Dumbledore querría habían hecho competencia con las de lo que podría ocurrir al día siguiente con Draco, aquellas ideas hacían que su corazón se acelerara y que un calor muy intenso llenara su cuerpo. Cerró el mapa y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos y se mojó la cara un poco antes de volver a salir rumbo a la oficina de Dumbledore.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de su cama, a uno de los lados estaban Goyle y Crable, al otro Pansy y Nott, llevaban ya algún tiempo juntos, comentando lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Simplemente creemos que se debe haber vuelto loco— dijo la chica

—Lo que yo creo es que quería provocarte lo suficiente como para meterte en problemas…— dijo Nott.

—No, no tiene sentido— respondió Draco —Se ha metido en problemas él mismo, y no ha logrado sacar ningún provecho—

—He escuchado el rumor— Nott se adelantó un poco mas, y bajo considerablemente el tono de su voz —Que él ya la tiene—

Pansy, Crable y Goyle soltaron pequeños gemidos de sorpresa, Draco arrugó la frente, con gesto incrédulo —¿Estas de broma?—

—No…—

—Si es así, ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?—

—Probablemente ya sabe que tu pronto…— Nott se detuvo al ver como el rostro de Draco había palidecido.

— ¿Te refieres a que trataba de dejarme mal para demorar— la voz de Draco tembló ligeramente —para demorar aquello?—

—Es probable…—

—No… eso no puede ser, también se pondría en evidencia él, es mas, es tonto, si llama la atención puede ser descubierto— argumentó Draco.

—Si es que en verdad la tiene— dijo Pansy —Aunque yo creo que no es así—

—Yo le puedo preguntar a mi padre— dijo Crable, que al igual que Goyle se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación.

— ¿No será peligroso?— preguntó Draco.

—Le escribiré mañana, desde la central de correo del pueblo, él podrá responderme sin ponerse en evidencia…—

**--0o0o0--**

En cuanto la gárgola se abrió y dejó el camino para que Harry pudiera pasar, los recuerdos de la última vez que había estado en la oficina de Dumbledore lo asaltaron, recordó la fuerte discusión y la forma como había gritado y destruido algunas cosas, como el sentimiento de impotencia se había apoderado de él, desde ese día no había vuelto a estar a solas con el director, lo había visto un par de veces, siempre en la escuela, siempre rodeado de alumnos y maestros, sin embargo ahora no habrían testigos, estarían solos, y esta vez el sentimiento que lo embargó fue el de vergüenza absoluta, por haberse comportado como un crío, y por haber querido culpar a Dumbledore de algo que, ahora entendía, había sido única y exclusivamente su culpa.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de tocar la puerta, una voz amable y familiar lo invitó a pasar, en cuanto Harry puso un pie dentro pudo ver que la oficina se veía tan bien como siempre, como si nada nunca hubiera pasado allí, sentado detrás de su escritorio, con mirada amable y sonriéndole estaba Albus Dumbledore.

—Señor… Buenas tardes— dijo Harry caminando hacia el escritorio, el director se puso de pie y entonces Harry pudo notar muchos cambios que no había notado antes, como por ejemplo las pronunciadas ojeras, se veía incluso un poco mas delgado, pero lo que mas llamó su atención fue que su mano, la que, él estaba seguro, durante el discurso de inicio de curso estaba completamente bien, ahora lucía negra, como muerta, como si en cualquier momento estuviera a punto de caerse.

—Muchacho…— Dijo el director —Me alegra que pudieras, y sobre todo que desearas venir esta tarde— le indicó con un gesto una de las sillas que tenía delante y Harry aun algo sorprendido por la mano y las palabras de Dumbledore tomó asiento, muy al filo y con la espalda tensa.

—Señor… Su mano…— señaló Harry con un dedo la mano de Dumbledore.

—Si…— Dumbledore dio un suspiro —Cosas que pasan, y que te contaré en alguna ocasión—

Harry quiso preguntar si aquello dolía, o si tenía cura, si se lo había hecho hacía poco tiempo, o si había ido a San Mungo para que lo curaran, pero de alguna manera conocía a su profesor, y sabía que con aquellas palabras ya había cerrado cualquier posibilidad a ahondar en el tema.

— Tus clases marchan muy bien…— comentó Dumbledore — Todos los cursos para ser auror, ¿aun deseas serlo, Harry?—

—Si… Si señor, eso espero— respondió Harry, _—Si es que Voldemort no me mata antes, claro—_ completó en su mente, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, Dumbledore le dio una suave sonrisa, y de alguna manera Harry sintió que toda la tensión y los nervios que había sentido antes se disipaban.

—Harry, sé que te preguntaras la razón para citarte aquí esta tarde, y sobre todo después de tanto tiempo, en que nos hemos mantenido tan alejados…—

—Yo supuse— interrumpió Harry —Que usted aun estaría molesto por —Harry bajó la mirada —Usted ya sabe…—

—Mi muchacho, claro que lo sé… sin embargo no soy yo él que esta molesto, no tengo ningún derecho a estarlo, lo que pasó con Sirius fue un desafortunado desenlace, en el cual tengo una buena parte de culpa, y, aunque no puedo cambiar lo ocurrido, aunque daría con mucho gusto mi otra mano por hacerlo, si he aprendido la lección, y no estoy dispuesto a cometer los mismos errores—

—Este verano, cuando estuve en la casa de mis tíos tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, y— Harry levantó la vista, los ojos azules de Dumbledore se veían mas brillantes — he entendido muchas cosas, no lo culpo a usted, ni a nadie mas de lo que pasó, yo…—

—No, Harry— interrumpió suavemente Dumbledore —Buscar culpables de una situación así no nos servirá de mucho, debemos seguir adelante, vivir por aquellos que han partido, y si en algún momento tu voluntad flaquea, recordar que a Sirius, al igual que a tus padres, no les hubiera gustado ver que su sacrificio había sido en vano—

Harry sintió como los ojos le picaban, parpadeó desviando la vista hacia Fawkes, que dormitaba suavemente a un lado, por su aspecto, parecía que aun faltaba algún tiempo antes de que se incinerara y renaciera. —Si lo sé, Señor, es una de las conclusiones a las que he llegado durante el verano—

— ¿Hubieron mas conclusiones…?— preguntó Dumbledore luciendo bastante interesado.

—Algunas… sobre la profecía, cuando llegué el momento debo estar listo, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, debo estarlo— Harry habló con mas firmeza en la voz, —Cuando usted me lo dijo yo… al principio me costó asimilarlo, pero ahora que lo he hecho estoy listo para enfrentarme a que tarde o temprano tendré que luchar contra Voldemort, y en el camino me llevaré a cuantos mortífagos pueda—

Dumbledore sonrió y de alguna manera, a Harry le pareció que había orgullo en sus ojos — Tus padres y Sirius estarían tan orgullosos de oírte hablar así— afirmó Dumbledore.

—Gracias, señor—

—Y es justamente por eso que te he llamado, por que, como te comentaba en un principio, he aprendido de las consecuencias de ocultarte información—

Harry le dio una mirada confundida —¿A que se refiere señor?—

—Esta época es muy complicada, ahora que Voldemort se ha mostrado ante la comunidad mágica, todos temen, y con justa razón que una guerra estalle pronto, muchos padres temen por sus hijos, aquí en Hogwarts, y el ministro esta siendo presionado para que termine con Voldemort y sus mortífagos lo mas pronto posible—

—Pero no hay lugar mas seguro que Hogwarts, usted estará siempre aquí para protegernos— afirmó Harry.

Dumbledore desvió la mirada un instante —he decidido, claro que si tu estas de acuerdo, que este año yo mismo te daré algunas clases, para que llegado el momento puedas estar listo…—

— ¿Clases? ¿De que tipo, Señor?—

—Oh, un poco de esto y otro poco de aquello…—Dumbledore agitó su mano sana, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Si, estoy seguro que me gustaran mas que las clases con Snape…—

—El profesor Snape, Harry, el profesor Snape— reprochó Dumbledore.

—Lo siento… El profesor Snape, pero igual, serán mejores…—

Dumbledore sonrió nuevamente —Si, creo que fue otro error intentar aquello, no salió de la manera adecuada—

—No…— respondió Harry —para nada—

Dumbledore sonrió nuevamente —Bien, Harry, creo que es momento de que regreses a tu sala común, antes debo pedirte un par de cosas más, la primera es que siempre lleves contigo la capa de tu padre, incluso en clases—

—Si, señor, no hay problema— Harry se extrañó del pedido pero no preguntó mas.

—Dentro de pronto, empezaras a escuchar mucho mas rumores acerca de lo que Voldemort esta o no esta haciendo, el momento en que muchos tomen decisiones importantes acerca del bando que deben elegir ha llegado, Voldemort esta presionando y haciendo acto de presencia, mas veces de las que el ministerio se anima a confesar públicamente, te pido que trates, en lo posible, de mantenerte al margen de todo eso, no dejes que te provoquen, o que te afecten…—

—Yo… — Harry arrugó el ceño, de pronto lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue Draco, ¿sería el uno de los que estaba en este momento en esa encrucijada? — Entiendo Señor…—

—Entonces, te enviaré un mensaje para poder reunirnos pronto— dijo Dumbledore, dando a entender a Harry que la reunión había terminado, Harry se puso en pie

—Señor, ¿tengo permitido contarles estas cosas a mis amigos?— preguntó.

—El señor Weasley y la señorita Granger son personas muy inteligentes, que estoy seguro estarán siempre allí para ayudarte, como lo han hecho hasta ahora— respondió el anciano.

—Si, lo son…— Harry hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza —Espero que su mano mejore pronto señor…—

—También yo lo desearía, Harry, buenas noches—

—Buenas noches, señor— Harry salió de la oficina de Dumbledore sintiéndose mucho mas confundido que antes, ¿Qué serían todas aquellas cosas que el director le querría enseñar? ¿Qué le había pasado en la mano? Y sobre todo, Dumbledore había hablado acerca de una guerra que pronto estallaría, una guerra en que muchos tendrían que mostrar abiertamente sus preferencias, ¿Cuáles eran las de Draco? ¿Las tenía decididas ya? Negó con la cabeza, si Draco tenía que decidir, el se encargaría de convencerlo de no luchar, de escapar o mantenerse alejado, no sabía bien como lo haría pero encontraría la forma de protegerlo.

**--0o0o0--**

Gracias a todos por leer,

Este capitulo me salio mucho mas largo de lo que esperaba, pero no encontraba en donde cortarlo, así que al final lo dejé así, el titulo es por una canción, una antigua y clásica (según mi humilde punto de vista, claro) es de Frank Sinatra, si lo buscan en Youtube sale, pero no me deja aqui pegar el link... o no se como se hace, por lo menos, si alguien lo sabe, paseme la voz.

Espero que todos pasen una linda semana, que todo les vaya de maravilla, y no olviden, un Comentario me haría sonreír toda la semana.

Abrazos

Pao


	5. Chapter 5: DOMINGO EN HOGSMADE

CAPITULO 5

Hola a todos mis cyber amigos… ¿Listos para un nuevo capítulo?

Antes de leer nuestro disclaimer de siempre:

"_Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos el sexto libro no hubiera acabado así"_

**Advertencia:**_ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas, pues este fic contiene mucho de eso. _

_Contiene algunos datos que se dan en el sexto libro, solo por si no lo han leído (sé que es improbable, pero de todas maneras lo advierto)_

* * *

**NO SIN TI:**

**CAPITULO 5****:**

**"DOMINGO EN HOGSMADE"**

Draco subió lentamente las escaleras, repasando una vez mas las palabras que le diría a su madre, los escalones hacían un pequeño crujido a cada paso que daba, lo cual lo exasperaba, por que solo lo hacía sentir mas nervioso, hasta que por fin llegó al tercer nivel, un lugar reservado para conversaciones o reuniones mucho mas privadas, aun así podía escuchar las voces y risas de sus demás compañeros que estaban abajo, en el primer piso de las tres escobas calentándose con cervezas de mantequilla, por un momento se preguntó si Harry también estaría abajo, junto con la comadreja y la sabelotodo, una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios por el recuerdo de Harry, pero se obligó a pensar en lo que tenía en frente en ese momento, tocó la puerta de madera suavemente, una voz calmada y dulce le dijo que podía pasar, en cuanto entró se quedó de piedra, su madre estaba junto al Señor Oscuro, ambos estaban sentados en un pequeño sofá, para dos personas de color rojo, detrás suyo, la puerta por la que había entrado se cerró de un golpe. ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando allí?, quiso preguntarlo en voz alta, e incluso abrió la boca para hacerlo, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz suave, casi inaudible, pero sin embargo capaz de causar que su corazón latiera con fuerza y su piel se congelara, del Lord, sonreía de aquella manera tan enfermiza que tenía:

—Ah, el joven Malfoy—

Draco tardó solo dos segundos en recordar actuar como su padre le había enseñado, bajó la cabeza un poco —Buenos días, Lord— el corazón se le acabaría escapando del cuerpo, eso era seguro, no creía que fuera saludable que pudiera latir a esa velocidad, ni con esa fuerza, si, se le saldría del cuerpo y moriría, de todas maneras aquello sería menos doloroso y humillante que lo que el Señor Oscuro pudiera hacer con él cuando descubriera lo que… _—No— _se reprochó mentalmente _—No lo pienses, no ahora—_

—Pero Narcisa, creo que tu hijo esta asustado— dijo la voz del Lord, Draco levantó la cabeza rápidamente, no había notado siquiera que el Señor Oscuro o su madre se habían puesto de pie, y acercado a él, instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No, mi señor, no lo esta, él esta preparado para aceptar su responsabilidad, y convertirse en uno de sus mejores servidores— La voz de su madre, era la primera vez que la escuchaba desde que había entrado a la habitación, sonaba monótona y lenta, Draco le dio una mirada fugaz, lucía bastante bien, vestida con aquella túnica elegante y con el cabello recogido, es mas se veía mucho mejor de lo que había lucido durante el verano. Tuvo la idea de que algo extraño estaba pasando allí, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo mas, pues sintió como los largos y fríos dedos del Lord se cerraban alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, dejó de mirar a su madre y se enfocó en ese par de ojos rojos y reptiles que lo miraban con un brillo de diversión mal sana, rápidamente, recordando que no debía mirarlo a los ojos, por varias razones, bajó la vista y aguantó la respiración mientras la otra mano le rompía el largo de la manga, dejando al descubierto su antebrazo.

—Pero antes…— El Lord lo soltó toscamente —Alguien quiere decir algo, ¿No es así, Huguette?—

Draco levantó la vista nuevamente, definitivamente algo no cuadraba, ahora delante suyo a unos pasos de él, al costado del Señor Oscuro estaba el chico Huguette, que lo miraba con rabia y en sus labios se habían formado una sonrisa macabra. Draco sintió como si de pronto hiciera demasiado frío, sus brazos y piernas temblaban, y su corazón seguía desbocado. Huguette se inclinó un poco hacia el Lord y le murmuró algo al oído, éste hizo un asentimiento. Draco dio una pequeña mirada a su madre, que estaba a un lado de la sala, no muy alejada, mirándose distraídamente las uñas, Draco arrugó el ceño ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? ¿De donde salió Huguette? ¿Por qué su madre actuaba de esa manera? La línea de sus pensamientos terminó cuando unos fríos y ásperos dedos se clavaron en su mentón, le Lord le levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos, Draco trató de girar el rostro y soltarse, pero el agarre se hizo mucho mas fuerte, y le fue imposible cerrar los ojos o desviar la mirada, por un momento su mente dibujo el rostro de Harry, sonriendo, trató de alejar aquello de su mente, pero la siguiente imagen fue la de Harry acercándose a él, lo iba a besar, pero aquel recuerdo nunca llegó, la mano que lo sujetaba por el rostro lo levantó un poco mas y luego lo empujó con fuerza, su espalda dio contra una pared, por un instante se sintió algo aturdido, cuando por fin pudo levantar el rostro, vio los ojos del Lord, relampagueando con rabia, tragó grueso y trató de ponerse en pie, mientras registraba la voz de Huguette, que aun estaba al lado del Lord y lo señalaba mientras casi gritaba emocionado —Ve señor, le dije que era un traidor, que se acostaba con sangres sucias, con _ese _sangre sucia — su madre empezó a llorar mientras repetía una y otra vez —¿Cómo pudiste? No eres digno de ser el hijo de Lucius…. No eres digno de ser mi hijo — sintió que el corazón se le caía a pedazos con las palabras de su madre, le dio una última mirada antes de mirar desafiante a donde estaba el Lord, que ya había levantado la varita y lo apuntaba, y cuando Draco esperaba el golpe final, la muerte que lo librara de toda esa humillación, escuchó lo último que esperaba escuchar, la carcajada de Harry a la distancia, empezó a buscar con la mirada a todos lados, su madre seguía llorando en uno de los lados, Huguette sonriendo petulantemente, y la varita del Lord aun lo apuntaba, mientras el seguía buscando con la mirada hasta que al fin lo encontró, en una esquina, con la varita en alto y apuntándolo también a él —Potter— casi gimió de asombro, todos se giraron en dirección a Harry, el cual dio un par de pasos hacia delante, el Lord no hizo nada, simplemente dio un par de pasos a un lado, dejándole libre el camino hacia Harry.

—Primero te mataré a ti, por que no hay nada peor que los traidores, los traicionaste a ellos, me traicionaste a mi, ¿Dime Malfoy, alguna vez tuviste bando? — Draco retrocedía, y quería escapar, la fiereza en los ojos de Harry lo asustaban de sobre manera, incluso mas de lo que lo asustaban los del Lord

—Déjame explicarlo, por favor … yo puedo explicarlo — dijo con voz ahogada, maldiciendo que le fuera tan difícil hablar y respirar, pero Harry no parecía hacerle caso, lo seguía mirando de aquella manera atemorizante, entonces se giró hacia su madre —Madre, por favor ayúdame… yo no los he traicionado… yo quería… de verdad, yo quería…— sentía que estaba a punto de llorar y que un gran nudo le impedía seguir hablando, su madre se limpió los ojos con un pañuelo oscuro y lo miró con rabia

—Ya no eres un niño Draco, no te solucionaré los problemas— Lo dijo de una manera tan despreocupada, de una manera que jamás la había escuchado antes usar con él, Draco quedó completamente desconcertado, entonces entendió, era el fin, de verdad lo era, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando allí, pero eso no importaba, miró una vez mas alrededor de la habitación, el Lord se había vuelto a sentar en aquel rojo sofá, y a su lado, estaba Huguette, mirándolo de manera cruel. Levantó el rostro, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, aunque en realidad no sintió casi nada de aire llegándole a los pulmones, y dio un paso hacia Harry.

—Si vas a matarme… puedes hacerlo ahora mismo— sentía sus piernas y brazos temblar, sin embargo trató de no demostrarlo, dio un paso mas hacia el frente, listo para afrontar lo que viniera, pero la carcajada de Harry lo desconcertó.

—Si hasta intenta hacerse el valiente…— dijo Harry con burla hacia el Lord, que hizo un ligero asentimiento

—A este te lo dejo, después de todo no es uno de los nuestros…— su voz sonaba fría, helada, era capaz de congelarle la sangre con un par de palabras, Draco se obligó a apartar la mirada del Lord y miró a Harry — Harry… yo no— pero la mirada de Harry, que hasta un segundo antes lucía tranquila, se volvió fiera, levantó la varita un poco mas, en cámara lenta vio como sus labios formaban la maldición asesina —¡No…!— gritó a la vez que el rayo verde salía de la varita de Harry y le daba en el pecho. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó tan rápido que tuvo un ligero mareo, aun respiraba entrecortadamente, su garganta le ardía, había gritado, y lo sabía por que el mismo se había escuchado, o al menos eso creía, por que sus demás compañeros de habitación dormían tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire, repitiéndose una y otra vez _—Fue un sueño, una pesadilla, solo eso—_ pasó las manos por su cabello, estaba húmedo por el sudor _—Solo un sueño… solo eso— _

Tardó algunos minutos mas hasta que sintió que su corazón y sus respiraciones volvían a ser normales, entonces se dejó caer en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas hasta el cuello, cerró los ojos, en su mente empezaron a bailar lenta y acusadoramente las palabras de Harry en el sueño _— ¿Dime Malfoy, alguna vez tuviste bando?—_

No, la verdad que no, tuvo que reconocer, siempre tuvo el bando que le dieron sus padres, nadie nunca le preguntó, era algo que ya estaba asumido, por que era lo que sus padres hacían y creían, y si ellos lo hacían debía ser lo correcto, o eso pensaba él, hasta que lo conoció este verano, hasta que vio como era realmente apoyar al Lord, cuando vio como molió a Crucius hasta la inconciencia a uno de los mortífagos que había logrado escapar de las manos del ministerio, o después de ver como su tía Bella había tardado mas de una semana en poder abandonar la cama luego de aquellos castigos y torturas, recordó que en ese verano se sentía culpable por alegrarse de que su padre estuviera en prisión, imposibilitado de recibir aquellos castigos, además que empezó a preguntarse si es que ya alguna vez lo había castigado así antes.

— _¿Dime Malfoy, alguna vez tuviste bando?—_ las palabras de Harry seguían allí, dentro de su mente. No, no tenía bando en realidad, por que nunca lo habían dejado ver el panorama completo, hasta que ya era muy tarde, por que no lo habían dejado escoger, por que había tenido que aceptar lo que sus padres querían, y ahora que tenia todo claro, que sabia a lo que se estaba metiendo, de lo que era capaz el Lord, y las cosas que podían pedirle hacer, no quería pertenecer a ese bando. ¿Pero acaso tenía alguna opción? ¿En realidad era libre para escoger que bando tomar?

— _¿Dime Malfoy, alguna vez tuviste bando?—_ la voz de Harry de nuevo, ¿es que no se pensaba ir? Dio un suspiro, si, si tenía un bando, decidió al fin, nuestro propio bando, el de los que no tienen opción y solo tratan de sobre vivir, los que tenemos que pagar por las acciones de los demás, como muchos de sus compañeros de escuela, si, si tengo un bando, el de los Malfoy, el mío, el que protege a los que quiere, a su familia y ahora a Potter también.

**--0o0o0--**

—Harry, en serio, ¿No dormiste bien?— preguntó Hermione mientras lo miraba de manera atenta, como estudiando cada milímetro de su rostro — ¿Seguro que no se trataron de aquellos sueños con tu ya sabes quien?— agregó en un murmullo preocupado.

Ron, que comía junto a ellos en el gran comedor se quedó con el brazo que sostenía el jugo de calabaza a medio camino de su boca y giró el rostro, mostrando un semblante mas preocupado.

—No, no soñé con Voldemort —Ron hizo un gesto con la cara y Harry puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguir hablando —no es lo único con lo que sueño, y ya te dije, no tengo nada— repitió con fastidio.

— ¿Estas seguro, amigo?— preguntó Ron en un murmullo bastante bajo y con mirada realmente preocupada, tuvo un pinchazo de culpabilidad por la manera en que estaba tratando a sus amigos.

—Si, lo estoy, estuve pensando mucho en lo que me dijo el profesor Dumbledore, eso es todo— medio mintió Harry, por que si, en realidad si había pensado un poco en las cosas que le había dicho el profesor, pero luego su mente también había llegado hasta Draco, no solo al hecho de que estarían toda la tarde solos y juntos, aquello lo tenía nervioso, y ya había aceptado que no había nada que le pudiera calmar esos nervios, pero había algo que había dicho el profesor Dumbledore que lo preocupaba, y a lo que le había dado vuelta durante mucho rato, Dumbledore había dicho que muchos estaban tomando decisiones importantes, que era el momento en el que muchos debían elegir un bando, pero Draco, si su padre estaba en Azkaban, entonces no tenía nadie presionándolo por escoger ningún bando ¿Cierto?

—Entiendo, es preocupante, están pasando tantas cosas…— dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

—Y además el mismo Dumbledore te enseñará muchos hechizos— Ron se inclinó un poco hasta sus compañeros —Seguro que hasta mas de un hechizo prohibido—

—Por favor, Ron— dijo Hermione en voz alta y ofendida — El profesor Dumbledore esta en contra de todas esas cosas—

—Si, Ron ella tiene razón no creo que Dumbledore me enseñe algo ilegal— coincidió Harry mientras se servía unas cuantas tostadas mas, sintiéndose de pronto un poco mas hambriento.

—Tal vez de defensa…— murmuró Hermione arrugando la frente —O de protección, si de protección serán muy necesarios…— murmuró eso último para ella más que para los otros dos.

—Si, luego nos lo podrás enseñar a nosotros, sobre todo los hechizos dolorosos— dijo Ron con una sonrisa, ese fue el momento en el que Draco, junto con Goyle, Crable, Pansy y Zabinni entraban al comedor, con la cara en alto y la mirada fría y altiva de siempre, Harry le dedicó una pequeña mirada antes de desviar la vista, mientras Ron continuaba hablando —y ya se me ocurre en quien podemos probar unos cuantos…—

Hermione levantó la vista para ver hacia el punto que Ron miraba y negó con la cabeza —no creo que sea buena idea——

—Ah, vamos Hermione,— dijo Ron hacia la chica —Él no perdería la ocasión de molestarnos…— Ron miró hacia Harry, pidiendo una respuesta, y Harry pensó que eso era cierto, aunque claro, ya no le molestaba realmente que Draco lo molestara, finalmente hizo un ligero asentimiento, dándole la razón a Ron.

— ¡Ese exactamente es el punto!— dijo ella levantando el dedo índice y dándole mas énfasis a sus palabras, Ron le dio una mirada de desconcierto —Se pondrían a su mismo nivel— replicó ella como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

—Hermione, no estas viendo el lado práctico del asunto— explicó Ron mientras servía más huevos de una de las charolas.

— ¿El lado práctico?— preguntó ella arqueando una ceja con una expresión de "a ver con que barbaridad sales ahora". Harry reprimió una sonrisa y miró a su amigo atentamente también.

—Pues que Malfoy es un pequeño y sucio mortífago, al igual que su padre — la tranquilidad se borró del rostro de Harry mientras Ron seguía hablando en un susurro —Entonces al molestar a Malfoy solo estamos limpiando el mundo de mortífagos, ¡es un acto noble!—

—Ron, ya hemos hablado de esto…— murmuró Hermione apretando los dientes, Harry miraba fijamente a Ron, aun tratando de procesar lo que decía, pero luego desvío la mirada hacia la chica.

— ¿Qué quiere decir que ya hemos hablado de eso?— preguntó confundido, pues no recordaba últimamente haber dedicado mas de algunos minutos al día insultando a Draco entre clases.

Hermione tomó aire y luego se giró hacia Harry, en un gesto que, él ya conocía, significaba que necesitaría de algo de paciencia por parte de ella —Verás, el día viernes Draco se peleó con ese muchacho, con ese tal Huguette, y luego corrió el rumor de que tal vez ese chico ya tenía la marca, entonces pensé que era muy raro que se pelearan entre ellos siendo supuestamente del mismo bando…—

—Entonces Malfoy no es uno de ellos— dijo Harry interrumpiendo

Hermione negó con la cabeza —No, y eso es justamente lo extraño, el año pasado estuvo furioso por que su padre había sido enviado a Azkaban, y siempre ha defendido al señor…—Hermione dudó un segundo y Harry le dio una mirada recriminatoria —A Voldemort, entonces no tiene lógica que se pelee con uno de ellos—

—Pues… si es cierto— reconoció Harry.

—Y además el otro día Malfoy lucía sospechoso… venía corriendo de algún sitio… pero aparentemente ninguno de sus amigos sabía de donde, y solo, sin sus guardaespaldas— agregó Ron.

—Si, así es, y no es la primera vez, ha estado corriendo entre clases desde hace varias semanas…— apoyó Hermione.

Harry los miró confuso — ¿Se han dedicado a seguir a Malfoy?—

—No…— negaron los dos a la vez —Solo a unir pistas— continuó Hermione —Creemos que el puede estar metido en algo sucio…—

— ¿De que están hablando?—

—Pues…— Ron dudó un par de segundos y luego le dio una mirada a Hermione, que continuó hablando.

—Lo que pasa es que sabemos que no te llevas para nada con Malfoy…—

— ¿Quién podría?— interrumpió Ron

—Y— Hermione levantó un poco la voz para callar a Ron antes de continuar hablando en susurros —Cuando estuvimos en la madriguera, una de las madrugadas, antes que llegaras, escuchamos a los padre de Ron, discutiendo con el profesor Lupín—

—Si, y el nombre de Malfoy salió varias veces… y el de Snape—

Harry dio una mirada incomprensible hacia sus amigos y luego hacia la mesa donde Draco desayunaba, lucía ligeramente mas pálido que de costumbre y aunque a su alrededor todos reían y conversaban el estaba leyendo tranquilamente "El Profeta" mientras tomaba una taza de algo caliente, tal vez té — ¿Por qué no me lo mencionaron antes?— preguntó hacia sus amigos, sintiendo de pronto demasiadas cosas en el pecho a la vez.

—Por que eres muy…— Hermione dudó antes de hablar —obsesivo, sobre todo si se trata de Malfoy, y no queríamos que te pusieras a pensar en eso, cuando tenemos cosas más importantes a las cuales dedicarnos—

— ¿Cómo estudiar y la guerra?— preguntó Harry con tono irónico

—Harry…— pidió Hermione.

—Ya, entiendo…— dijo Harry, recordando la profecía —Y además no creo que Malfoy sea un mortífago… si tuviera la marca ya lo sabríamos— _Yo lo sabría_ agregó mentalmente aunque no en voz alta.

—No, por que no es detectable… — reprochó Ron.

—El caso es que al parecer están planeando hacer algún ataque y los Malfoy están involucrados, solo que Snape no sabe bien que…— siguió explicando Hermione.

—Si, al parecer no le han dado muchas pistas…— dijo Ron.

— ¡O él no nos las quiere revelar!— exclamó Harry —Después de todo nunca hemos confiado en él realmente…—

—Pero el profesor Dumbledore si— objetó Hermione, Ron y Harry hicieron muecas de descontento y ella siguió hablando —El caso es que estuvimos viendo a Malfoy actuar de forma extraña estas últimas semanas… no actuaba normal… —

— ¿Y tu crees que eso es por que…?— preguntó Harry, en su fuero interior sabía el por que de los cambios de Draco, y sabía que no se debía a que hubiera tomado la marca, aunque las palabras que le había mencionado antes Draco, cuando se negaba a tener algo con él, bailaban en su cabeza con mucho mas sentido que antes _por que es peligroso… yo soy el hijo de un mortífago, es peligroso para ti y para mi…_

—No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta… pero creemos que tiene algo que ver con los mortífagos y Voldemort—

— ¿Y por que han estado investigando sin mi?— preguntó Harry con tono herido, mientras su mente seguía analizando la situación

—Pues, por que nunca estas… ¿Recuerdas…?— Ron se adelantó un poco sobre la mesa —La misteriosa chica…—

Harry negó con la cabeza — Entonces creen que Malfoy esta haciendo algo malo porque esta actuando de manera extraña y por que escucharon a los señores Weasley y Lupín discutiendo acerca de él, pero no están seguros el que — recapituló Harry, convenciéndose finalmente de que sus amigos estaban completamente equivocados.

—En realidad… tengo una teoría— agregó Hermione —Verás, cuando los señores Weasley y el profesor Lupín estaban discutiendo hablaron de que no creían que Malfoy pudiera convencer a nadie, y que era un desperdicio de tiempo el ocuparse de eso, pero Lupín dijo algo así como que Snape creía que era posible…—

— ¿Eso quiere decir…?— preguntó Harry dudando nuevamente

—Tal vez lo que quieren es conseguir más partidarios aquí en Hogwarts y esa es la misión de Malfoy— explicó Hermione.

—Si… pero al parecer mis padres creen que nadie le hará caso por que se trata de él—

—Pues… yo no creo que sea algo así…— dijo finalmente Harry mientras alejaba el plato un poco, finalmente ya no tenía mucha hambre, dio una mirada mas a la mesa de Slytherin pero Draco ya no estaba allí.

**--0o0o0--**

Caminó con pasos seguros y firmes por High Street, la avenida principal de Hogsmade, mirando hacia el frente, aunque no le pasaban de ser percibidas las sonrisas y bromas de los pequeños grupos de alumnos que caminaban a su alrededor, por un momento sintió un pequeño hincón de pena, por que no podía él estar así, como ellos, junto a sus demás amigos, buscando la forma de molestar a Potter y sus amigos. Negó con la cabeza _—últimamente creo que te estas convirtiendo en alguien melodramático—_ se dijo con burla hacia si mismo antes de alisar un poco su abrigo y empujar la puerta de las tres escobas.

Dentro había un calor agradable, la mayoría de las mesas ya estaban ocupadas por alumnos de Hogwarts, siguió de largo y saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza a la Señora Rosmeta antes de llegar a las escaleras y subir de dos en dos los gastados y ruidosos peldaños, cuando llegó al tercer piso tocó la puerta suavemente y la voz de su madre lo invitó a pasar, tuvo un pequeño déjà vu en cuanto su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta, y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo cuando a su mente volvieron las imágenes de aquella pesadilla, tomó aire y empujó la puerta, delante suyo, en una pequeña estancia iluminada por la luz del día, su madre le dio una sonrisa y se puso de pie para abrazarlo, conforme entraba a la habitación soltó el aire suavemente.

**--0o0o0--**

—Mira Harry, estos son nuevos— dijo Ron enseñándole unos dulces con forma de mariposas que agitaban las alas y parecía que en cualquier momento echarían a volar dentro de la pequeña caja de cristal en que estaban encerradas.

—Si, son nuevos— respondió Harry con poco entusiasmo, pues estaba mas pendiente del reloj, mientras sentía que mariposas similares a las que Ron le mostraba se habían instalado en su estómago y revoloteaban cada vez que pensaba que en poco tiempo vería a Draco, solos, tendrían mucho tiempo para estar solos, todo el tiempo del mundo, una oleada de nervios y miedo lo hizo sonrojarse, que tal si no era tan bueno después de todo en ese aspecto, bien era cierto que había llegado muy lejos con Draco, era imposible no hacerlo, después de todo Draco al parecer tenía mucha experiencia, pero que tal si llegado el momento resultaba un desastre completo. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— le preguntó Hermione con cara preocupada.

—De maravilla…—

—Es que estas…— ella le dio una mirada crítica y levantó una ceja —distinto…—

—Cosas tuyas, Hermione— respondió Harry mientras se encaminaba a uno de los estantes del fondo para perder de vista a su amiga, _—Ella siempre deduce todo con demasiada rapidez—_ se dijo mientras planeaba la forma de deshacerse de ellos para poder ir a ver a Draco.

**--0o0o0--**

— ¿Y él te atacó de la nada?— preguntó Narcisa mirando evaluadoramente a su hijo.

—No… en realidad si hablamos de ataques…— Draco agachó la mirada un poco —Lo cierto es que yo lo ataqué, pero— levantó una mano para pedirle a su madre que no lo interrumpiera —Él empezó a hablar mal de nosotros, delante de todo el mundo, era como si…—

— ¿Quisiera provocarte?— preguntó Narcisa

—Pues si…—

—Y lo logró, ¿Cierto?—

— Pues… si, madre, lo logró— respondió Draco con cierta exasperación, Narcisa le dio una mirada de reproche,

—Huguette, el padre, él ha estado por la mansión últimamente, están tratando de juntar mas mortífagos, es lo que creo, por que entra y sale mucha gente…—

—Escuché que Noah Huguette ya tiene la marca—

Narcisa dio un suspiro —Lo sé, hay varios chicos que ya la tienen, Draco, es por eso que debes ser cuidadoso, no dejar que te provoquen—

— ¿Por qué quieren provocarme? ¿No se supone que nosotros… que yo estoy de su lado?—

—No hasta que tomes la marca tú también— le recordó Narcisa, Draco pudo ver como la mirada de su madre se apagaba un poco mas —Primero debes demostrar realmente que estas de su lado—

—Ha pasado algo mas ¿verdad?— preguntó Draco preocupado mientras miraba con mas atención a su madre.

—No, no mucho más que durante el verano, tu padre esta en Azkaban, el Lord querrá probar nuestra lealtad, ya te lo mencionó el mismo antes de que partieras a la escuela…—

— ¿No bastará con que tome la marca?—

—No lo sé, pero…— Narcisa miró a Draco fijamente — Hijo, ¿En verdad la quieres? ¿Tomar la marca?—

—No tengo muchas alternativas — Draco se encogió de hombros mientras su mente repetía una y otra vez _No, claro que no, no quiero_ —Es algo que debo hacer, no dejaré a mi padre en ese asqueroso sitio—

Narcisa dio un suspiro y se puso en pie, de la pequeña cartera sacó un paquete de cigarros y ante la mirada acusadora de Draco encendió uno —Hijo, yo quisiera que pudieras elegir…—

—Uno no siempre tiene lo que quiere, madre— respondió él con frialdad en la voz —Y mi padre nos necesita, no podemos simplemente darle la espalda—

—Y no se la daremos… pero no quiero que te conviertas en algo que no quieres ser…—

—Madre, no importa a que precio, soy un Malfoy, y los Malfoy jamás abandonan a su familia.

Narcisa le dio otra mirada triste antes de volver a sentarse delante de Draco.

—También quería…— la voz de Draco vaciló por un momento —Quería pedirte algo—

**--0o0o0--**

Harry meditó mucho sobre la situación, si tan solo desaparecía entonces sus amigos moverían todo el pueblo con tal de encontrarlo, si les decía que estaba enfermo, ellos mismos lo llevarían a la enfermería, y en una camilla de ser posible, así que no le quedó de otra que decir la verdad, bueno, la verdad a medias (aunque alguna vez había leído que una verdad a medias era peor que una mentira), guardó su sentimiento de culpabilidad en el fondo de su cabeza, junto con los que le gritaban que se alejara de Draco, mientras les contaba que pensaba encontrarse con _"ella"_ un rato mas tarde, para pasar el resto de la tarde juntos.

— Pero debes volver antes de que oscurezca… si no McGonagall se enfadará— apuntó Hermione.

—Lo sé…—

—Aun así, ¿no crees que es un poco raro?— preguntó Ron, los tres caminaban hacia la tienda de bromas de Zonko, comiendo, bueno al menos Ron, los dulces que habían comprado.

— ¿Raro?— preguntó preocupado Harry

—Si… que no nos quiera conocer, que quiera que sea un secreto…— intervino Hermione.

—No es raro solo es… complicado— caviló Harry.

— Estamos en guerra, una silenciosa, pero es una guerra… el ministerio quiere ocultar cosas, pero lo sabes, no es seguro, ni siquiera deberíamos dejar que te alejes de nosotros…— empezó a argumentar Hermione.

— ¡Pero bueno, que no soy un crío de un año, incapaz de defenderme!— respondió Harry con enfado, Hermione le dedicó una mirada molesta, cruzó los brazos y empezó a acelerar el paso, Ron a su lado le dio una mirada culpable y murmuró —buena suerte— antes de alcanzar a la chica, y entrar juntos a Zonko, Harry se quedó en mitad de la calle un par de minutos pensando en todo lo que había escuchado aquella mañana de Draco, antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hacia el otro lado.

**--0o0o0--**

— ¿Un obliate?— preguntó Narcisa con preocupación. — ¿Qué es lo que has hecho que el señor Oscuro no puede ver?—

—Nada… es solo que no lo quiero en mis recuerdos—

—Draco…—

—Madre, por favor, no te lo puedo decir…— pidió Draco a su madre.

Narcisa le dio una mirada preocupada — ¿Y para cuando planeas que te haga ese obliate?—

— No lo sé, en unas semanas más… cuando… — Draco levantó la vista hacia su madre, que lo miraba atentamente, —Madre, ¿él ya ha dicho cuando…?—

Narcisa negó con la cabeza —No… él Señor Oscuro no habla conmigo…—

—Eso es lo mejor…— murmuró Draco medio aliviado de que su madre al menos tuviera algo de tranquilidad, aunque el Lord se haya instalado en su casa por tiempo indefinido.

—Pero creo que planean algo grande, he visto a Snape, y a muchos mortífagos entrar y salir, constantemente en reuniones… aunque yo me paso la mayor parte del día en mi habitación… no soy un mortífago después de todo—

—_Gracias a Merlín— _pensó Draco, recordando que su madre finalmente no había podido tomar la marca, _Son cosas de hombres _Había dicho Lucius alguna vez, referente a ese tema, cosas de hombres, cosas que le tocaban asumir a Draco. —No me gusta verte así… ¿aun no han dicho nada sobre cuando se hará el rescate de mi padre y los otros?—

—No… Bellatrix solo ríe cuando se lo pregunto, creo que disfruta con esta situación—

Draco apretó los puños por la rabia, claro que disfrutaba, su padre había pasado de ser uno de los favoritos a uno de los peores por un solo error, y Potter había tenido que ver en eso, la confusión de sus sentimientos se hizo presente nuevamente, de pronto ver a Potter mas tarde no se le apetecía tanto.

—Hijo…— murmuró Narcisa poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él para acariciarle el cabello —Un buen obliate puede funcionar, tal vez una modificación de la memoria sería adecuado, yo lo haré… en el momento que me lo pidas—

—Gracias madre— dijo Draco sin levantar la vista.

—Pero tal vez quieras dejar alguna prueba de lo que quieres olvidar, para que en el futuro puedas recordar que se te hizo el encantamiento —

—Tu podrías quitármelo si es que llega el momento— argumentó Draco, pensando que además de que no era para nada seguro escribir lo que pasaba con Potter en algún cuaderno o diario, si algún día lo encontraba, no lo creería —Cuando la guerra haya terminado—

—Tal vez…— murmuró ella sin dejar de acariciar el rubio cabello —Pero hazlo de todas formas…—

**--0o0o0--**

Después de dar vueltas por varias de las tiendas y cruzarse con varios de sus compañeros, que lo miraban extrañados al verlo solo, se dio cuenta que ya estaba en la hora en la que había quedado con Draco, así que se encaminó hacia la parte mas alejada del pueblo, luego de caminar por más de quince minutos a paso veloz, a lo lejos pudo distinguir a Draco, con un abrigo verde oscuro, y el cabello rubio siendo agitado por el viento, estaba sentado sobre una gran roca, mirando hacia la nada.

Casi corrió para acercarse, mientras sentía como las mariposas revoloteaban con mas fuerza en su estomago, hasta que por fin llegó a su lado.

—Hey…— dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba a un lado de Draco.

Draco se sobresaltó ligeramente, había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado a Harry correr hacia él, y tal como le había pasado ya antes, con solo verlo a los ojos se sintió mas calmado, había tomado su decisión, disfrutaría de eso, aunque luego lo tuviera que olvidar. —No te había visto…—

— ¿Todo bien?— preguntó Harry algo preocupado

—Ahora si— dijo con una sonrisa mientras mandaba lejos sus problemas, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ellos mas tarde —Ven… hay un sitio por aquí a donde podemos ir— dijo levantándose y jalando a Harry de la mano.

— ¿Donde?— preguntó Harry mientras miraba alrededor.

—Curioso— le recriminó Draco mientras lo jalaba mas lejos del pueblo, mirando de vez en cuando sobre su hombro por si alguien los estaba viendo, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, tanto que el pueblo ya ni se veía se detuvo.

Harry miró alrededor tratando de encontrar a donde lo quería llevar Draco, solo habían árboles y montañas, unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, Draco lo besó con fuerza, con pasión mientras lo abrazaba y lo pegaba mas a su cuerpo, con sus brazos rodeó el cuello de Draco, y medio sonrió cuando sintió un pequeño gemido que escapaba de la boca de Draco.

Se separaron jadeando, con la mirada brillante y con una sonrisa —Ven… por aquí podemos estar tranquilos— jaló Draco a Harry por entre los árboles, hasta llegar a la base de una montaña, con la varita en mano Draco murmuró un hechizo y un sonido similar al de roca deslizándose se escuchó, Harry se tensó y levantó la vista preocupado, tratando de encontrar de donde venía el sonido, delante de él, en donde antes había una gran pared de piedra ahora había una entrada oscura, Harry sintió la mano de Draco apretarse a la suya con mas fuerza.

— ¿Qué es este sitio?— preguntó Harry aun sin avanzar y mirando hacia la oscuridad con escepticismo, tratando de reconocer algo, si Draco pensaba que podía pasar el día entero en una cueva oscura y fría, y esa era su visión de romanticismo realmente estarían en graves problemas.

—Es una cueva oculta, es mejor que estar aquí afuera, con el frío que hace…— dijo Draco mirando con mas atención a Harry, sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho al verlo a los ojos, ¿era su imaginación o Potter estaba dudando en entrar? ¿Potter desconfiaba de él? ¿Después de todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer?, claro que Potter no lo sabía, pero igual le ofendía su actitud, se deshizo del agarre de la mano de Harry —No tienes que entrar si es que no quieres…— dio media vuelta —Es mas ni siquiera sé que hacemos aquí— gruñó mas para él que para Harry mientras con largos pasos caminaba por el camino que habían llegado.

Harry parpadeó confuso, su mirada fue a su propia mano que ahora estaba suelta y luego a la figura de Draco alejándose ¿alejándose? Pero ¿por que? — ¡Hey!… espera— gritó mientras corría para alcanzar a Draco — ¿Pero que te pasa?— dijo mientras con una mano hacía girar a Draco para encararlo.

—No creas que no te vi la cara…—

Harry le dio una mirada confundida —No te entiendo…—

—Tenías miedo de entrar por que aun sigues pensando que puedo ser un mortífago, por que no confías en mi— dijo Draco molesto mientras empujaba la mano que Harry aun tenía sobre su hombro.

—Eres realmente un idiota, no puedes adivinar lo que estaba pensando— le reclamó Harry aunque sin levantar mucho la voz.

Draco lo miró intrigado —Tal vez tu lo seas, pero yo…—

— ¡Oh si!, claro que lo eres, vamos…— dijo Harry mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba de vuelta a la entrada de la cueva, Draco trató de resistirse por casi un segundo antes que sus pies actuaran por sí solos y se dejaran guiar —No tenemos mas que unos días intentando lo que sea que estemos haciendo y ya estamos peleando por que no nos decimos las cosa claras— siguió reclamando Harry mientras caminaban.

— ¿Las cosas claras?— preguntó Draco ya en la entrada de la cueva.

—Si, las cosas claras, anda entremos y hablaremos…— dijo Harry dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro a Draco para hacerlo caminar.

— ¿Hablar?— murmuró Draco —Potter, yo no te traje precisamente para pasarnos el día hablando— le dijo Draco con una sonrisa depredadora mientras se internaban en la cueva. Entendió que lo mas probable es que Harry tuviera razón, tal vez solo era que estaba muy a la defensiva después de la charla con su madre.

—Lo sé… — murmuró Harry distraídamente mientras caminaba detrás de él —Y eso es justamente…— pero se interrumpió en medio de su explicación de por que no había querido entrar allí cuando se dio cuenta del lugar en donde estaban — ¿Cómo?— preguntó sin dejar de mirar alrededor, pues lo que por dentro debería ser una gran cueva no lo era, tenía las paredes lisas, y de un color claro, había una cama en el centro, a un lado un grupo de sofás y un pequeño estante con libros, una mesa y un escritorio, y hacia el fondo un par de puertas mas, Harry volvió a mirar a Draco con la misma cara de sorprendido —¿Que…?—

—Es un refugio…lo he usado algunas veces— dijo Draco mientras se volteaba a la entrada, levantó la varita y una roca volvió a cerrar la entrada, mientras sobre las paredes unas antorchas que Harry no había notado antes se encendían, alumbrando todo el lugar. Draco no sabía por que había llevado a Harry a ese sitio, era un lugar que nadie conocía, bueno solo sus padres, lo habían hecho para él, para cualquier eventualidad como la que el señor tenebroso se le ocurriera pasar las vacaciones de verano en la Mansión, tal como había pasado. — ¿Te gusta?—

—Esta muy bien… ¿de donde lo sacaste?— preguntó Harry mientras habría una de las puertas y veía lo que era una gran cocina, con una mesa en el centro y varios estantes con puertas de color marrón oscuro, la habitación estaba también iluminada por antorchas.

—Oh, ya sabes, lo compré en el callejón Diagon, en la tienda que queda al lado de la de las túnicas de Madame Malkin— dijo Draco mientras lo empujaba para entrar a la cocina.

Harry le dio una mirada desconfiada y luego sonrió —Oh, vale, sarcasmo… —

—Si, sarcasmo… — dijo Draco mientras empezaba a buscar entre los estantes —Cuando quieres un refugio como este, lo tienes que construir, en mi caso lo hicieron mis padres— Draco sonrió y giró hacia Harry —¿Tienes hambre? —

—Un poco…— dijo Harry mientras alcanzaba a Draco junto a uno de los estantes, cuando miró hacia dentro vio que era mucho mas profundo de lo que en realidad representaba, todo estaba lleno de muchas cosas, desde pastelillos hasta cervezas de mantequilla, chocolates, varios dulces y panes.

— ¿Ya tenías planeado traerme aquí?— le preguntó Harry mientras recibía un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla de manos de Draco.

—Lo cierto es que no— reconoció Draco mientras agarraba un paquete de pastelillos también y cerraba el estante —la verdad es que no he traído a nadie aquí antes, solo mis padres y yo sabemos de su existencia— le contó Draco a Harry mientras se acomodaban en la mesa, uno al lado de otro y bebían sus cervezas de mantequilla.

—Pues gracias entonces— dijo Harry con una sonrisa que a Draco simplemente le encantó

— ¿Por que?—

—Por mostrarme esto… es por que confías en mi… de alguna forma— dijo Harry sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban ligeramente.

Tratando de saltarse el tema de la confianza, Draco le sonrió, —Después de verte pelear con un Dragón hace un par de años, y todo lo que hiciste el año pasado es increíble que aun tengas la facultad de sonrojarte—

—No me sonrojo— dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos y mirando algo molesto a Draco, aunque el calor de sus mejillas era cada vez mayor.

—El mundo mágico y tu club de fans entraran en crisis cuando se enteren que el gran salvador del mundo se sonroja fácilmente — dijo Draco dándole un sorbo mas a su cerveza.

—Eso es lo malo de ser yo— dijo Harry con resentimiento.

— ¿Hay algo malo en ser tu?—

—Si, todos esperan que sea mejor de lo que puedo ser realmente… — respondió Harry distraídamente, la verdad que no quería llevar la conversación por el lado de sus inseguridades sobre como cumplir cierta profecía.

—Aunque no me lo creas, te entiendo— respondió Draco, su mirada había dejado de tener ese brillo divertido y Harry entendió que a Draco tampoco le apetecía ir por ese lado.

—Malfoy—

— ¿Potter?— respondió Draco con una nueva sonrisa

—Tu sabes que yo confío en ti… — Harry se acomodó un poco mas sobre la silla, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo por la conversación —Que yo sé que no eres un mortífago y todo eso…—

—Yo…— Draco dio un trago largo a su cerveza de mantequilla —Lo sé… ¿por que no querías entrar aquí entonces?— preguntó, tratando de saltar el tema de la confianza nuevamente.

—Pensé que era una simple sucia, húmeda y oscura cueva— respondió Harry —Y como que no me agradaba la idea de pasarme la tarde en un sitio así—

—Por Merlín bendito ¿en serio pensaste que mi idea era pasar todo el día en una mugrosa cueva?— preguntó ofendido Draco.

—Pues… ¡no dijiste que no lo era!—

—Tampoco que lo era… Además ya deberías al menos saber que no me metería a una oscura cueva así no mas...—

—Ya… debí preguntar, en todo caso…— Harry tomó aire y agitó una mano como quitándole importancia al asunto —Creo que somos un par de idiotas—

—Ya te dije que tal vez tu, Potter, pero yo no— dijo Draco mientras se metía un pastelillo a la boca y le pasaba otro a Harry.

—Si, lo que tu digas— sonrió Harry de manera condescendiente, pero Draco no replicó, pensando en que Harry le había dicho que confiaba en él, un pequeño peso se instaló en su pecho, al recordar que después de todo, traicionaría aquella confianza en unas cuantas semanas mas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento más, comiendo hasta que Harry volvió a hablar:

—Malfoy…—

—mmm— dijo Draco distraídamente,

— ¿Tu y Pansy…? ¿Es decir ustedes…?—

— ¡Aja! así que no soy el único celoso aquí ¿eh?—

—Yo no soy celoso, solo quiero saber a que me estoy metiendo— dijo Harry con aire ofendido.

—A lo que NOS estamos metiendo, es mejor no saberlo, Potter— dijo Draco girando hacia él, —y sobre Pansy, pues era mi prometida hasta hace unas semanas, justo hasta el día en que tu y yo nos —Draco carraspeó —"tropezamos" en aquel salón—

—Si, por como gritaba, supuse algo así—

—Ya sabes, mujeres, dramatizan todo…— dijo Draco negando con la cabeza.

—Si, no me lo recuerdes justo ahora…— empezó a decir Harry cuando notó algo —Malfoy… dijiste que no eras el único celoso… — dijo apuntando hacia Draco con un dedo y con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios —Acabas de admitir, algo que yo ya sabía, pero igual lo has admitido, ¡estabas celoso de Cho!—

Draco sonrió — ¡Huy! Potter, creo que esa cerveza ya se te subió a la cabeza, no he admitido nada—

—Pero si lo hiciste— reclamó Harry aun sin dejar de apuntarlo con un dedo.

—Nop— dijo Draco mientras tomaba con una de sus manos el dedo que Harry usaba para apuntarlo y lo jalaba hacia él —Ven— lo jaló hasta hacerlo quedar a escasos centímetros de él. Sintió el leve temblor en el cuerpo de Harry y sonrió, se puso de pie, haciendo que Harry también se pusiera en pie, le dio un beso en los labios, cuando se apartó un poco Harry lo miraba con unos ojos, que aun detrás de las gafas, se veían brillantes, volvió a besarlo, esta vez con mucha mas pasión y fuerza, sus bocas se encontraron, y pronto sus lenguas lo hicieron también, dio una suave mordida en la lengua de Harry y este gimió, alejó su boca de los labios de Harry e hizo un camino de besos suaves por la mandíbula, bajando hasta el cuello, mientras sentía las manos de Harry apretarse mas sobre sus brazos, su lengua hizo un camino húmedo hacia arriba, hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja y dio una mordida, Harry gimió mucho mas fuerte y dejó caer su cabeza a un lado, dándole mas espacio, Draco aspiró el aroma de Harry una vez mas antes de volver a sus labios, mientras poco a poco lo iba empujando a través de la cocina, chocaron con la puerta de la cocina, y ambos sonrieron ante el obstáculo, Draco jaló un poco a Harry y la abrió antes de volver a besarlo, y continuaron su camino hacia la habitación, cuando estuvo al pie de la cama se detuvo y Harry abrió los ojos algo confundido por que las caricias se habían detenido. — ¿Estas seguro de esto, Potter? — preguntó con voz suave Draco.

Harry lo miró a los ojos y asintió suavemente antes volver a besarlo, con la misma intensidad que segundos antes.

—Nunca había notado lo sexy que podías resultar ser… — dijo Draco rompiendo el beso, mientras con una mano le retiraba los lentes y los dejaba caer a un lado —sobre todo sin esas horribles gafas—

—Sin esas horribles gafas no puedo ver casi nada— respondió Harry mientras inclinaba el rostro hacia la mano de Draco para sentirla en su mejilla. Extendió un brazo hacia los hombros de Draco y lo jaló un poco mas hacia él —y yo tampoco había notado lo sexy que se te ve cuando no estas insultándome—

Draco rió, allí estaba de nuevo esa risa que a Harry le parecía tan distinta, no la de burla, si no la risa real y sincera, la que le encantaba más cada vez que la escuchaba. —Bueno… tiene su encanto el hacer que te cabrees ¿Sabes?— la boca de Draco estaba cada vez mas cerca de los labios de Harry, casi podía sentir su aliento tibio golpeándole suavemente el rostro.

—No es tan encantador para mi…— murmuró Harry acortando mas la distancia entre ambas bocas — aunque si es divertido ver cuando tus ganas de molestar se van por el caño—

Draco hizo una mueca de burla antes de con una mano tomar a Harry por la nuca y comenzar a besarlo, con fuerza, con pasión, su lengua irrumpió en la boca de Harry y la recorrió por completo, reclamándola como suya, suya y de nadie más.

Harry se dejó besar, con una mano se aferraba al brazo de Draco, mientras la otra estaba descuidadamente sobre el hombro de Draco, gimió medio de dolor, medio de placer cuando Draco le dio una mordida en el labio, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para empezar a morder y besar toda la piel que pudiera tener al alcance

—Sabes delicioso, Potter— gruñó mientras mordía con mas fuerza un punto en el cuello de Harry, que sabía, lo estaba volviendo loco.

—mmm….— gimió Harry, sin saber bien que contestar, mientras que sus manos se apretaban mas, se sentía demasiado excitado ya y eso que Draco solo lo estaba besando en el cuello.

—Potter… Potter…— siguió murmurando Draco mientras sus manos bajaban por los botones del abrigo de Harry y lo desabotonaban — ¿Que es lo que estamos haciendo…?—

—Pues… — balbuceó Harry sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban por los besos y mordidas que Draco le estaba dando en el cuello

—Es que eres tan…— Draco logró sacar el último botón del abrigo —jodídamente sexy…— tiró del abrigo hacia abajo y lo dejó caer sobre el piso — ¿Quien podría aguantarlo…?— finalmente levantó la camiseta de Harry y éste levantó los brazos para dejar que Draco la sacara también.

—Malfoy…— gimió mas fuerte Harry cuando Draco empezó a morder con mas fuerza sobre su clavícula, mientras un par de sus dedos apretaban suavemente una de sus tetillas, —Te deseo… te deseo tanto…— empezó a murmurar mientras apretaba con mas fuerza los hombros de Draco.

—Harry… — murmuró Draco empujándolo sobre la cama, Harry cayó sentado y Draco se sentó sobre él, con las piernas entre sus caderas y siguió besándolo mientras Harry peleaba contra los botones del abrigo de Draco. —Deberíamos dejar eso de los apellidos… ¿sabes?—

—Ssi…— gimió Harry

Draco se separó un poco del cuerpo de Harry y lo ayudó a sacarle el abrigo y la camisa, para luego volver a besar el cuello y el pecho de Harry, con una de sus manos lo hizo quedar completamente echado, sus besos siguieron bajando hasta la cintura del pantalón, pasó sus manos sobre la entrepierna de Harry notando el bulto que revelaba su excitación, Harry jadeó y se arqueó suavemente, mientras abría el cinturón y el pantalón.

Harry peleó con sus zapatos tratando de sacárselos lo mas a prisa posible mientras sentía como sus pantalones, junto con su ropa interior bajaban por sus piernas, finalmente Draco se puso de pie y jaló los zapatos, calcetines y todas las prendas fuera, dejándolo completamente desnudo, se arrastró un poco mas dentro de la cama mientras miraba a Draco de pie, delante de él.

Draco se dio el tiempo necesario para admirar el cuerpo de Harry, pensando que era realmente perfecto, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, el brillo de sus ojos, los labios rojos, los músculos ligeramente desarrollados del pecho y los brazos, ese abdomen, las piernas… todo era perfecto, no había otra palabra mas para describirlo, con rapidez se deshizo de su propia ropa y se dejó caer a un lado de Harry, que lo miraba expectante, lo abrazó con fuerza y aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos antes de empezar a besarlo nuevamente, esta vez de manera mas lenta, sus dedos subían y bajaban por la cadera de Harry mientras éste se pegaba mas a su cuerpo, ambas erecciones se rozaban muy suavemente, sin obtener ningún tipo de fricción, sin embargo eso era suficiente para arrancarles pequeños gemidos y jadeos.

Harry sentía como toda su piel se estremecía, ya no había ni una pizca del nerviosismo ni del miedo que había sentido antes, todo le parecía correcto y adecuado, los besos de Draco, sus caricias, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, Draco poco a poco se fue colocando encima de él sin dejar de besar o acariciarlo, cuando sus erecciones se rozaron, esta vez causando cierta fricción, ambos emitieron pequeños gemidos de alivio.

Draco se frotó un par de veces mas contra Harry antes de detenerse y levantarse un poco, escuchó un pequeño gruñido de desaprobación de Harry y sonrió —Esto te va gustar… — dijo dándole un beso en la frente, en el medio de la cicatriz —Te lo prometo…—

Harry asintió mientras miraba como Draco se ponía en pie y buscaba algo en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones para luego regresar a la cama, tenía un pequeño frasquito con un líquido transparente, el cual dejó a un lado antes de volver a besarlo y acariciarle, Harry gimió cuando una de las manos de Draco empezó a masturbarlo, casi ni siquiera notó cuando Draco le separaba las piernas y se colocaba entre ellas, cerró los ojos y se sujetó con fuerza de las sábanas mientras empujaba sus caderas contra la mano de Draco.

—Draco… más… más rápido…— pidió entre jadeos, pero la mano de Draco se detuvo, iba a protestar cuando sintió como la mano era ahora reemplazada por una caliente y húmeda boca — ¡Joder! … Draco— gimió mientras levantaba la cara un poco para ver a Draco entre sus piernas, con una de sus manos le acarició el cabello y se dejó caer nuevamente.

Draco sabía que era el momento, Harry estaba demasiado excitado ya, extendió la mano y jaló el pequeño frasco de lubricante mientras seguía lamiendo y chupando el miembro de Harry, dejó caer una buena porción de lubricante sobre sus dedos y los dirigió hacia la entrada de Harry, no hubo ninguna reacción mientras hacía pequeños círculos alrededor, un poco mas seguro introdujo uno de ellos suavemente, solo un poco, ninguna protesta, solo se escuchaban los pequeños gemidos de Harry, empujó un poco mas y entonces si el cuerpo de Harry se tensó un poco, pero no se detuvo, su boca se movió con mayor velocidad de arriba a abajo del miembro de Harry mientras ese dedo entraba y salía lentamente, cada vez con mayor facilidad.

Ni siquiera fue conciente de lo que pasaba allí, no hasta que sintió aquella pequeña incomodidad, y comprendió que Draco había comenzado a prepararlo, su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente, pero la forma como la boca de Draco se movía sobre su miembro hicieron que aquella molestia fuera olvidada, hasta que sintió la necesidad de empujarse el mismo contra ese dedo para poner mayor velocidad.

Draco sonrió y aventuró por otro dedo más, empujándolo lentamente al inicio, esperando a que fuera el mismo Harry el que marcara el ritmo.

Ese segundo dedo si lo sintió, y no fue tan fácil al inicio ignorar la incomodidad, hasta que Draco hizo eso que tanto le encantaba con su lengua, gimió fuerte, de pronto la fricción de ese dedo contra su entrada le causaba una mezcla de dolor y placer, casi sin notarlo el mismo ya estaba moviendo las caderas contra esa mano y la boca de Draco.

Draco se sacó el miembro de la boca y dio un par de largas lamidas mas mientras también sacaba sus dedos del interior de Harry, quien emitió un pequeño gruñido de frustración, con su lengua recorrió la unión de la cadera con la pierna, y Harry se arqueó nuevamente, se levantó un poco mas para ver a Harry, con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente.

—Draco…— exhaló Harry sabiendo que era lo que seguía, una caricia en su mejilla le hizo abrir los ojos, para ver a Draco mirándolo con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, pasó sus manos por el cuello y lo jaló para besarlo, con fuerza, mordiéndolo y haciéndolo gemir.

—Harry… — gimió Draco apartándose un poco del cuerpo del moreno, se arrodilló entre sus piernas y se las hizo doblar un poco hacia el pecho, le dio una mirada mas mientras echaba una buena cantidad de lubricante, esta vez sobre su propio miembro. —Harry… ya no puedo esperar…—

—Ni yo…— respondió Harry mientras separaba un poco más sus piernas, sin apartar la vista del miembro de Draco, que brillaba por el lubricante, por un momento cruzó por su cabeza la idea de que "eso" era demasiado grande o grueso para entrar en su interior, su corazón latió con mas fuerza, tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de relajarse y levantó la vista hasta los ojos de Draco a la vez que sentía la resbalosa punta rozar con su entrada.

Draco le dio una suave caricia en una de las piernas antes de empujarse un poco dentro de él, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Harry empezaba a tensarse, y como el interior, demasiado estrecho parecía negarse a dejarlo entrar.

—Oh… mierda— murmuró Harry mientras giraba el rostro hacia un lado, dolía, realmente si dolía, sus manos se aferraron con mas fuerza a las sábanas mientras se mordía los labios para evitar soltar algún quejido.

Draco se empujó poco a poco, Harry era tan estrecho que hasta le causaba cierto dolor, se retiró un poco y empujó nuevamente con mas fuerza, logrando esta vez entrar un poco más. Otro quejido escapó de los labios de Harry —Quieres que… me detenga?—

—No… — contestó Harry en voz baja, seguro de que si se detenían ahora sería más difícil continuarlo luego, tomó otra bocanada mas de aire tratando de alejar el dolor de su mente.

Se deslizo hacia fuera un poco y empujó una vez mas, logrando estar completamente dentro de él, con la respiración entrecortada se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Harry, que había dejado caer sus piernas a los lados, clavando los talones en la cama. —Oh… joder, Harry, estas tan… tan estrecho…. Tan caliente— empezó a murmurar mientras empezaba a darle pequeños besos alrededor del cuello, con una mano lo hizo girar el rostro, para ver sus ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido —¿Duele mucho?— pudo preguntar entre cortadamente, sintiéndose mal por causarle dolor o incomodidad a Harry.

—Algo…— murmuró Harry apretando los dientes

—Lo siento… pasará dentro de poco, en serio— murmuró lo mas suavemente que pudo, usando toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo para no moverse, Harry emitió un pequeño ruido que Draco entendió como un asentimiento. Volvió a besar el rostro de Harry, y luego se entretuvo en su boca, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo, mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta la erección de Harry, que había disminuido considerablemente, lentamente empezó a masturbarlo, su mano se movía de arriba a abajo, sentía las manos de Harry aferrándose con mas fuerza a su espalda mientras poco a poco la erección recuperaba su tamaño.

El dolor iba desapareciendo, dejando una simple molestia, la mano de Draco sobre su erección, la forma como sus labios eran mordidos, las caricias, la sensación de su piel contra la piel caliente y sudorosa de Draco, todo se iba tornando cada vez menos doloroso, decidió tentar un poco y empujó su cadera un poco, el dolor seguía allí, solo que menos fuerte que al principio, probó una vez mas mientras sentía la respiración de Draco agitarse sobre sus labios —Creo… creo que puedes…—

Draco lo volvió a besar con fuerza en los labios antes de apartarse solo un poco de él y con una mano temblorosa le acarició suavemente la mejilla antes de empezar a entrar y salir muy lentamente, —Harry…— empezó a murmurar sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Harry.

—Mmm…— gimió Harry mientras giraba el rostro a un lado, y se volvía a morder los labios, la fricción que provocaba Draco cada vez que entraba y salía aun seguía doliendo demasiado.

Draco observaba el rostro de Harry con atención, no se veía ni siquiera ligeramente cómodo, hizo un pequeño círculo con sus caderas y Harry gruñó nuevamente, se levantó un poco y empujó una vez mas, buscando la forma de dejar de lado su propio placer hasta poder encontrar el de Harry.

Harry levantó uno de los brazos que aun sujetaba la espalda de Draco y se cubrió los ojos, tratando de convencerse de que aquella humedad en sus ojos solo era sudor, gruñó una vez mas por el dolor, casi estaba decidido a pedirle que se detuvieran, cuando Draco volvió a empujarse en él una vez mas y algo cambió —Ohpormerlín— gimió tan alto que estuvo seguro que en las afueras de la cueva lo escucharían, aun había dolor, pero ahora había otra sensación mas allí una que lo hizo arquear la espalda y aferrarse con fuerza a las sábanas.

Draco sonrió y se empujó una vez en el mismo ángulo, el cuerpo de Harry volvió a culebrear sobre las sábanas mientras emitía los gemidos más fuertes que jamás le había escuchado — ¿Allí… allí se siente bien?— preguntó agitado mientras empujaba sus caderas una vez mas.

Harry asintió varias veces a prisa mientras emitía un nuevo gemido —Si… hazlo… de nuevo…— pidió entre jadeos.

Draco sonrió y se empujó nuevamente, y otra mas, mientras el cuerpo de Harry se agitaba debajo de él y seguía emitiendo aquellos gemidos, que lo estaban llevando rápidamente al límite.

Harry dejó caer el rostro a un lado con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo y sintiendo como cada embestida lo llevaba cada vez mas cerca, sus piernas subieron y se abrazaron a las caderas de Draco, haciéndolo ir cada vez mas rápido.

Una de las manos de Draco giró el rostro de Harry —Mírame… Harry… mírame— pidió Draco mientras empezaba a embestir con mas fuerza.

—Draco… — dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos, mientras una de sus manos se hacía camino hacia su propia erección y se empezaba a acariciar con fuerza, igualando casi la misma velocidad que las caderas de Draco,

— ¡Oh… Harry!— gimió Draco más fuerte, su mano se cerró alrededor de la de Harry y lo ayudó a masturbarse.

Las sensaciones eran demasiadas, él nunca pensó que su cuerpo tuviera la capacidad de sentir tantas cosas, su espalda se arqueaba por voluntad propia cada vez que Draco empujaba contra él, mientras su mano ponía mayor velocidad aun, a su alrededor miles de pequeñas luces bailaban —Draco… Joder! Draco…— casi gritó cuando sintió algo cálido que lo inundaba en el interior, a la vez que sus músculos se contraían y daban paso a su propio orgasmo.

Draco se agitó con fuerza, envuelto en un espiral de sensaciones y sonidos, los jadeos y gemidos de Harry, la forma como sus cuerpos se podían acoplar hasta convertirse en uno solo, la forma como los músculos de Harry se apretaban a su alrededor… ¿Realmente se podía volar durante un orgasmo? Draco siempre pensó que aquello era una exageración, sobre todo de gente demasiado crédula, hasta ese momento lo había pensado así, hasta que sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía, como llegaba volando al cielo y caía suavemente —Harry… si…. Oh si...— lloriqueó mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el cuerpo de Harry respirando entrecortadamente, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, con un nudo en la garganta, habían demasiadas emociones enredadas en su pecho y lo mas extraño de todo era que por primera vez, desde que todo había empezado con Harry, aquello no lo asustaba.

Harry se abrazó con fuerza a Draco, mientras trataba de controlar sus propias respiraciones —Vaya… eso ha sido genial…— murmuró entrecortadamente, un beso en su cuello le hizo algo de cosquillas.

—Tú has sido genial— murmuró Draco antes de levantar un poco el rostro y darle un suave beso en los labios, las manos de Harry se apretaron mas a su espalda, se apartó un poco y sonrió al ver que Harry también sonreía, le dio un beso mucho mas corto y salió lo mas despacio que pudo de su interior, para luego dejarse caer a un lado, con uno de sus brazos lo jaló un poco mas para tenerlo cerca.

Cuando Draco salió de su cuerpo se sintió ligeramente extraño, pero esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo le hicieron sentir mucho mejor, y se acurrucó en el pecho de Draco, escuchando los latidos de su corazón la mano de Draco se apretaba con fuerza sobre sus caderas, cerró los ojos, se sentía demasiado adormilado y relajado para intentar siquiera moverse un poco.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimé verdad?— preguntó Draco aun con los ojos cerrados.

—No…— dijo Harry antes de dar un pequeño bostezo — Claro que no—

—Vale— respondió Draco aliviado. Las manos de Harry se aferraron con más fuerza a su pecho, una nueva sensación que Draco descubrió, también le agradaba.

—Aunque no sé si seré capaz de sentarme en mi escoba durante algunos días— dijo Harry con voz divertida.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras su mano daba suaves caricias sobre la cadera de Harry —Eso se soluciona con un hechizo…—

— ¿En serio…?— preguntó Harry desconcertado — Estaría bien si me lo enseñaras…—

—Dalo por echo— dijo Draco mientras se apretaba mas contra el cuerpo de Harry, poco tiempo después sintió como la respiración de Harry se hacía mas lenta y acompasada, se había quedado dormido, distraídamente miró hacia una de las paredes, donde había un reloj de pared, aun tenían mucho tiempo, jaló la varita de la mesa de noche, tratando de no moverse demasiado para no despertar a Harry y murmuró un par de hechizos le limpieza sobre ambos, jaló una de las mantas y los abrigó, el calor del cuerpo de Harry era de aquellos que te provocan no levantarte de la cama, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido finalmente.

**--0o0o0--**

—La madre de Malfoy estuvo aquí…— murmuró Ginny hacia Ron y Hermione, los tres, se habían encontrado en las tres escobas y en una de las mesas del fondo bebían sus cervezas de mantequilla.

— ¿Aquí?— preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, la vi bajar por las escaleras que llevan a los apartados…— explicó la pelirroja mientras daba un sorbo mas a su bebida.

— ¿A que habrá venido?— preguntó Hermione mas para si misma, aun recordando sus teorías acerca de Malfoy.

—Tal vez a ver a Malfoy, y a darle más instrucciones— murmuró Ron una vez que Ginny los dejó solos por que Michael Corner acababa de entrar al pequeño bar.

—Aun sigo preocupada por Harry… en serio es demasiado raro… el no actúa así normalmente— dijo Hermione.

—Tal vez aun necesite algo de tiempo solo…— murmuró Ron —Después de lo de Sirius el ya no ha sido el mismo…—

—Solo espero que de verdad no se este metiendo en algún lío…— dijo Hermione distraídamente, ambos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo mas.

— ¿Aun crees que Malfoy esta haciendo campaña pro-señor tenebroso en la escuela?— preguntó Ron.

—Si…— dijo Hermione distraídamente mientras miraba hacia la mesa en donde estaban sentados Pansy, Zabinni, Goyle y Crable, —Es extraño que Malfoy no este con ellos ahora…—

Ron giró para ver el punto al que miraba su amiga —Si, lo es… podríamos intentar averiguar un poco mas de todas formas…—

**--0o0o0--**

Harry abrió los ojos con bastante fastidio, se sentía demasiado cómodo como para siquiera querer moverse, pero aquella mano agitándolo era tan insistente que no le quedó otra opción. Delante suyo, sonriendo estaba Draco.

—Vaya… pensé que tendría que levitarte al castillo o algo así— dijo Draco mientras le tendía una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, aunque Harry no la tomó.

—Oh, demonios, no me digas que nos quedamos dormidos…— dijo a la vez que se sentaba, lo cual fue un error pues, dio un respingo al notar el dolor en su culo. —Auch… lo había olvidado— dijo dejándose caer nuevamente de lado.

Draco lo miró seriamente — ¿Tan mal estuvo que hasta ya lo has olvidado?— preguntó con tono afectado.

—No quise decir eso…— dijo Harry confundido, Draco sonrió y Harry comprendió que andaba de broma —Idiota…— dijo mientras pensaba la mejor forma de evitar sentarse durante algún tiempo.

—Vamos…— dijo mientras lo jalaba para ponerse de pie — Tomaremos un baño—

— ¿Un baño?— preguntó Harry mientras la mano de Draco lo jalaba hacia la otra puerta que había visto al entrar.

—Si… aun tenemos tiempo, y te enseñaré el hechizo del que te hablé— Draco abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Harry, dentro tenía ya lista una gran tina, llena de burbujas y un agradable olor.

—Genial… un baño es justo lo que me apetece ahora— dijo entrando a la tina y sumergiéndose hasta el fondo, la tibieza del agua sobre su piel se sentía bastante bien.

—Luego de que te enseñe como funciona el hechizo podremos ponerlo a prueba una vez mas— dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se metía en la tina.

**--0o0o0--**

— ¿Estas seguro de lo que piensas hacer?— le preguntó Lupín a Snape, ambos estaban sentados en uno de los sofás del despacho de Snape, bebiendo Fire whisky, frente a la chimenea.

—No lo sé…— murmuró Snape dando un sorbo a su bebida —He visto en sus mentes, hay temor…—

—Y eso no siempre es bueno… ¿Verdad?— dijo Lupín dejando el vaso en una de las mesas de los lados.

—No… a veces el temor nos hace cometer estupideces…—

—No es seguro que te reveles como lo que eres delante de ellos…— dijo Lupín mirando fijamente a Snape, que hizo un gesto de fastidio.

—Tampoco podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados…—

—Pero es peligroso para ti… si alguno de ellos llega a hablar…—

Snape se giró y le dio una mirada fría — ¿En serio crees que alguna vez tuve la esperanza de que saldría vivo de esta guerra?—

—Pero…—

—Remus… te lo dije aquella noche, y te lo vuelvo a repetir ahora, no te encariñes conmigo… — Snape se puso de pie y se acercó un poco mas a la chimenea dándole la espalda a Lupín —Tal vez sea mejor que te vayas…— dijo finalmente con voz fría

— ¿Quien te ha dicho a ti que no sobrevivirás…?— preguntó Lupín poniéndose de pie —Lo harás y entonces te repetiré hasta el cansancio lo equivocado que estabas…—

Snape se giró e hizo una mueca de desprecio — Los traidores no sobreviven, Remus—

—Pues, tu lo harás… — Remus dio un paso hacia Snape y lo sujetó por los hombros antes de darle un suave beso —Entonces ya veremos quien tenía razón— dijo con voz firme antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

Snape dio un suspiro y pasó un dedo sobre sus dedos, sintiendo aun el hormigueó producido por el beso de Lupín —Si, cuanto me encantaría no tener razón esta vez…—

**--0o0o0--**

—Pero Harry, ¿por que no nos lo quieres contar?— volvió a preguntar Hermione mientras los tres subían por las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

—Por que esa persona no quiere— repitió Harry una vez, buscando en la mirada de Ron apoyo, pero lo que encontró fue curiosidad.

— ¿Es muy fea?— preguntó Ron, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y Harry le dio una mirada de fastidio

—No, Ron, no lo es— Harry recordó lo bien que se veía Draco aquella tarde, cuando lo había visto dormir, después de poner a prueba el hechizo en la bañera, y la pena que le había dado el tener que despertarlo para volver.

—¡Ron!— reprochó Hermione hacia Ron —Harry no sale con alguien solo por que sea bonita—

—Ah, vamos Hermione— dijo Ron tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto —No te metas conmigo, es con él con quien debes hacerlo, es él el que sale con alguien y no nos lo quiere decir—

—No se trata de eso… — respondió Harry mientras se acomodaban sobre sus sofás favoritos en la sala común, junto a la chimenea que estaba ya encendida y agradeciendo que el hechizo que le había enseñado Draco realmente funcionará y no tuviera que andar sentándose de lado.

—¡Y además tiene un par de buenas mordidas en el cuello!— casi gritó Ron señalando al cuello de Harry, iluminado por la luz de la chimenea, Harry llevó rápidamente las manos al cuello y Ron empezó a reír fuerte.

— ¡Ron no es gracioso!… — dijo Hermione en tono de reproche, luego se giró hacia Harry, que estaba ya bastante sonrojado —No tienes nada en el cuello, te esta bromeando…—

—Oh…— dijo Harry soltando su cuello y mirando a Ron molesto —Pues no es gracioso—

—Ya… pero el sentimiento de culpa esta… — dijo Ron inclinándose hacia adelante — ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron durante toda la tarde…?—

—Ese no es tu asunto…— Harry notaba como sus mejillas quemaban mas, así que pensó que lo mejor era irse de allí, mientras Ron le daba una mirada curiosa.

—Pero…— balbuceó Ron

—Basta Ron, en serio…— replicó Hermione.

—Yo… voy a dormir…— dijo Harry cada vez mas incomodo y poniéndose de pie.

—Pero… ¿entonces de verdad no nos contarás que fue lo que hiciste esta tarde?— la voz de Ron denotaba desilusión.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— reprochó Harry hacia sus amigos.

—Pero somos tus amigos— argumentó Ron.

—Pues si lo fueran, me dejarían en paz— dijo Harry dándose la vuelta para subir hacia su habitación,sabía que había sido algo duro con Ron y Hermione pero estaba ya cansándose de la cantidad de preguntas que le hacían, tarde o temprano les tendría que decir la verdad, pero aun dudaba mucho de que la reacción de ambos fuera la mejor.

— ¿Ves lo que has hecho?— increpó Hermione hacia Ron.

—Ah, a mi no me echaras la culpa, tu también querías saber— replicó Ron.

Hermione le dio una mirada de fastidio e iba a reprochar cuando una voz la interrumpió.

—¡Hola Ron!— dijo Lavander, dejándose caer sobre el sofá en el que minutos antes estaba Harry. —¿Qué tal el paseo a Hogsmade?—

Hermione miró hacia la chica, y luego hacia Ron que sonreía de manera tonta, dio un bufido de fastidio y se puso de pie.

—Hasta mañana, Ron, Lavander—

**--0o0o0--**

Draco tarareaba tranquilamente mientras terminaba de ponerse el pijama y se metía a la cama, aunque era temprano, estaba ya demasiado agotado, cerró las cortinas de su cama y cerró los ojos, aun con una sonrisa en los labios, pese a la conversación con su madre, nada le podía quitar de encima la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, no después de aquella tarde.

**--0o0o0--**

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas— susurró Harry mientras con la varita tocaba el viejo pergamino del mapa del merodeador, una gran telaraña de líneas negras se empezó a formar, ubicó rápidamente las mazmorras de Slytherin y en un uno de los lados, en donde había un título que decía "Dormitorios de Slytherin" por fin pudo ver a Draco, estaba quieto, supuso que ya durmiendo, alrededor se movían lentamente Crable y Goyle. Pasó suavemente el dedo por encima de la mota donde decía Draco Malfoy y sonrió, después de observarlo por un par de minutos finalmente apuntó con la varita y murmuró —Travesura realizada—

**--0o0o0--**

* * *

_Gracias por leer, y por sus comentarios, es la mejor forma de alegrarme la semana e impulsarme a seguir escribiendo._

_Que todos tengan una muy buena y productiva semana_

_Pao _


	6. Chapter 6: ENTRE RECUERDOS Y UN ATAQUE

CAPITULO 6

Holas a todos los que están al otro lado de la pantalla… ¿listos para una semana mas?, En mi país es invierno, esta lloviendo y cada vez haciendo mas frío… así que cada vez es mas difícil eso de levantarse para trabajar… ¿Qué tal les va a ustedes? ¿Alguno esta veraneando?

Antes, lo de siempre:

"_Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos el sexto libro no hubiera acabado así"_

**Advertencia:**_ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas, pues este fic contiene mucho de eso. _

_Contiene algunos datos que se dan en el sexto libro, solo por si no lo han leído (sé que es improbable, pero de todas maneras lo advierto)_

**NO SIN TI**

**CAPITULO 6:**

"**ENTRE UN ATAQUE Y RECUERDOS"**

Las siguientes dos semanas, pese a ser de aquellas complicadas en que Hermione los volvía locos con los estudios para los exámenes y tener demasiadas tareas, Harry las pasó bastante feliz y sobre todo rápidamente, ideando las formas de encontrarse con Draco, y disfrutando cada momento al máximo, y es que después de aquel domingo en Hogsmade había descubierto muchas cosas interesantes, como por ejemplo que ya no le importaba mucho si lo hacían en un baño de 2X1, como lo llamaba Draco, o que habían un montón de posiciones y formas de hacerlo, que cada vez era mucho menos doloroso y fácil, sin contar de todo el tiempo que podían pasar hablando entre caricias, contándose pequeñas cosas, que tal vez eran insignificantes, pero que al fin le dejaban una idea mas clara de lo que Draco era realmente.

Lo único que le preocupaba era que Draco aun no quería hablar respecto al futuro, Harry quería saber que pasaría con él durante el verano, o si es que recibía algún tipo de presión por parte de Voldemort, pero cuando había querido tocar esos temas Draco se las ingeniaba para distraerlo, ignorarlo o irse. Se armó de paciencia pensando que aun tenía el resto del año escolar para poder derretir esa coraza que el rubio había armado y que salía a relucir cada vez que quería tocar aquellos "temas prohibidos". Después de todo si podía estar seguro de algo y era de que Draco no era malo, ni remotamente malo.

Harry estaba preocupado también por que el profesor Dumbledore no había vuelto a contactarse con él, pero finalmente, un lunes en la noche una lechuza le trajo un pequeño pergamino a la mesa de Gryffindor mientras cenaban, sonrió al reconocer la letra de su profesor:

_Querido Harry, _

_Espero que este viernes estés disponible para empezar con nuestras pequeñas lecciones, ¿que tal a las 7 de la tarde?_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

_PD: Aun sigo disfrutando de los pops ácidos. _

Levantó el rostro y pudo ver al profesor Dumbledore inclinado hacia la profesora McGonagall, sin embargo como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, éste giró y le dio una mirada a Harry que sonrió e hizo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza, el profesor contestó con una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a su conversación con la profesora.

—¿De quien es?— preguntó Hermione en susurros mirando al pergamino que Harry tenía en una de las manos.

—Pues… lean— dijo Harry mientras les pasaba la nota a Ron y Hermione que estaban a su lado, ambos leyeron y le devolvieron la nota.

—Genial… ya era hora— murmuró Ron antes de meterse una gran cantidad de patatas en la boca, la cual masticó a mucha prisa, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si, pensé que por algún motivo ya no quería darme las clases… han pasado ya casi dos semanas— aseguró Harry mientras tomaba una rodaja de pan de la bandeja del centro, desvió la mirada levemente hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Draco lo miraba de una manera extraña, frunció el ceño pero la voz de Hermione lo hizo girar.

—Pues aparentemente ha estado muy ocupado…— dijo la chica con mirada pensativa.

—No te entiendo… ¿Cómo lo puedes saber?— preguntó Ron

—Vamos, ¿no me digan que no lo han notado…?— Harry y Ron negaron a la vez con la cabeza y ella hizo un gesto de exasperación. —El profesor Dumbledore no ha estado por aquí mucho, es más, no lo veía desde hace una semana en la mesa de los profesores…—

—Tal vez comía en su despacho…— aventuró Harry.

—No lo creo… A mi me parece mas a que ha estado haciendo algún trabajo… ya saben para la _orden— _la última palabra la dijo tan bajo que sus amigos la entendieron mas por el movimiento de sus labios que por el sonido, aun pendiente de la cantidad de compañeros que tenían alrededor.

—Si… tal vez eso es lo que me enseñará el viernes…— murmuró Harry, mientras miraba con aire que pretendía ser distraído como Draco se ponía en pie, y caminaba con pasos largos por el comedor hacia la salida, era su imaginación ¿o estaba molesto?, al menos iba solo, espero un tiempo prudencial antes de finalmente concluir con su cena, dando un trago rápido a su vaso de jugo de calabaza y ponerse en pie, casi como ya esperaba que sucedería, Hermione y Ron lo miraron asombrados. —Recordé que debo hacer algo…—

— ¿Algo?— preguntó Hermione, y luego dijo —Ah… algo— entendiendo que Harry quería ir a ver a la misteriosa chica X que era como Ron y ella la mencionaban cuando Harry no estaba cerca.

—Si, los veo luego, en la sala común— dijo mientras daba la vuelta y salía a pasos veloces, le servía bastante que en ese momento hubieran muchos alumnos entrando y saliendo, así que no podrían asociar su salida a la de Draco.

—¡Oh demonios!— murmuró Ron hacia Hermione

— ¿Qué…?—

—El hurón, se nos ha vuelto a escapar…—

Hermione miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, ¿en que momento había salido? No lo habían notado siquiera, y es que la mayoría de sus amigos seguían allí y por lo general Draco se movía con un gran grupo alrededor, dio un suspiro de fastidio —Sabes… esto de perseguir a Malfoy sin Harry no es tan fácil— dijo finalmente.

—Tal vez él nos pueda prestar su mapa…—

—No creo que lo quiera… ya vez que dice que lo que Malfoy haga le tiene sin cuidado, después de todo esta convencido de que no es un mortífago ni nada por el estilo— respondió ella mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y apoyaba su rostro en las manos, tratando de encontrar alguna razón para que Malfoy ahora pasara mas tiempo solo que antes.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco caminó con pasos rápidos y subió de dos en dos las escaleras de la torre hasta que llegó a las aulas de la torre de Astronomía, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie mas allí se sentó en el borde de la ventana, estudiando el cielo distraídamente, mientras pensaba en quien era el que le podía haber escrito a Harry, y éste había sonreído, le había parecido que estaba feliz por recibir aquella carta, sabía que no tenía fuera de la escuela nadie que le pudiera escribir, eso le había explicado Harry unas noches atrás, entonces ¿alguien de dentro de la escuela? ¿Tal vez la golfa de Chang…?

Draco negó con la cabeza, _que cara que tienes de dudar, cuando eres tu el primero en ser deshonesto _ le recriminó una voz en su cabeza, y Draco no tuvo mas opción que darle la razón, _te comportas como un enamorado celoso, celoso y ni siquiera sabes de que o quien _ siguió la voz en su cabeza, y Draco deseó esta vez si callarla para siempre, él no estaba "enamorado" de Harry, solo se sentía a gusto con él, le gustaba mucho, y compartían muchas cosas, pero no estaba enamorado, claro que no, le tenía cariño y todo eso, pero nada mas. _Si claro… _ le dijo la voz en la cabeza, pero antes de que Draco pudiera continuar con su discusión interna, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo girar, allí estaba Harry mirándolo de manera extrañada, aunque con una sonrisa en los labios.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry salió a prisa del gran comedor y se metió en el primer baño que encontró en el pasillo, una vez allí, sacó su mapa del merodeador y pudo ubicar a Draco en la torre de Astronomía, en aquel salón en el que se encontraban algunas veces entre clases, guardó el mapa y echó a correr a prisa por las escaleras y pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta del aula, tomó aire varias veces, tratando de no verse tan agitado y ansioso, y entró, Draco estaba sentado al borde de la ventana, la casi inexistente luz le daba a su pálida piel un aire mucho mas irreal, era como si de pronto pudiera desaparecer, su mirada se veía entre preocupada y extrañada, dio un paso adelante y sonrió.

—Hola…— dijo a la vez que se acercaba y Draco se bajaba de la ventana para alcanzarlo.

—Hola…— le respondió Draco mientras llegaba hasta él y pasaba una mano suavemente por la mejilla.

— ¿Pasó algo…?— preguntó tratando de entender en su mirada que era lo que le molestaba.

Draco no respondió simplemente lo besó, suave y lentamente, lo mas despacio que pudo mientras sus manos acariciaban los hombros.

Harry se dejó besar, pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Draco y lo jaló un poco mas, hasta sentirlo completamente pegado a su cuerpo.

Los labios de Draco se deslizaron muy suavemente desde los labios hasta la mandíbula y luego al cuello, y allí se quedaron, dieron un par de besos suaves y luego dejó descansar su rostro en el hueco del hombro y cuello de Harry disfrutando de su olor y su calor, y tratando de convencerse a si mismo que en definitiva no estaba enamorado de él, que solo era un cariño, como el que se le tiene a un ¿novio?

Harry acarició distraídamente la espalda de Draco mientras se dejaba abrazar, aun sintiéndose demasiado extrañado por la situación. No quería estropear el momento, pero en realidad si necesitaba saber —Draco… ¿seguro que no ha pasado nada?—

—Pues claro que no, Harry— dijo con una sonrisa y separándose un poco de él para verlo mejor. —Solo quería verte por un rato, y quería saber si tu grandioso ingenio Gryffindor lo entendía— sonrió mas ampliamente mientras sus ojos adquirían aquel brillo travieso que Harry ya conocía bastante bien.

—Oh… pues pudiste mandar una nota…— dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se acercaba a besarlo nuevamente.

—Si… una nota…— murmuró Draco sobre los labios de Harry, sin embargo no dijo nada mas, se besaron y continuaron besándose y acariciándose hasta que ambos estuvieron demasiado calientes para evitar continuar, con impaciencia ambos se fueron desprendiendo de sus prendas, hasta quedar completamente desnudos, Draco arrinconó a Harry contra una de las paredes mientras le seguía dando pequeñas mordidas en el pecho.

—Un… Un hechizo de silencio…— murmuró Harry entre jadeos.

—Si… lo que quieras…— contestó Draco descendiendo mas hasta llegar a la altura de la polla de Harry, justo en el momento en que éste murmuraba un _accio_ a su varita, que voló desde el piso hasta su mano.

—Espera…— pidió Harry mientras sentía como Draco soplaba suavemente sobre la punta de su miembro, haciéndolo sentir escalofríos. Murmuró el hechizo silenciador, y luego sintió toda la humedad de la boca de Draco, gimió con fuerza y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras rogaba que el hechizo que había lanzado haya funcionado correctamente.

Draco lamió, chupó e incluso mordió, mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Harry se deshacía por sus caricias, sonrió satisfecho cuando lo supo al borde ya del orgasmo y se detuvo, en un solo movimiento lo volteó contra la pared y le separó mas las piernas.

—Draco… te necesito ya…— pidió Harry mientras trataba de alcanzar con su mano su propia erección, estaba ya demasiado cerca y Draco parecía no querer darse prisa.

Los labios y la lengua de Draco recorrieron la espalda lentamente, mientras sus manos separaban las nalgas de Harry — ¿Tienes mucha prisa hoy?— preguntó muy cerca de su oído, Harry gimió con mas fuerza y Draco sonrió, se alejó solo un instante, lo que le tomó encontrar el pequeño frasco de lubricante en el pantalón, entre tanto Harry le daba miradas ansiosas, y mientras se acercaba nuevamente al cuerpo de Harry se untó una buena cantidad, para luego pasar un par de dedos suavemente sobre la entrada de Harry, dejando a su paso un rastro frío y aceitoso.

—Oh, joder… ok, si esa es tu idea de cómo torturarme lo estas logrando…— masculló medio molesto Harry apoyando la palma de las manos en la pared y mirando a Draco con cierto tono de rabia en los ojos, Draco rió, mientras su miembro rozaba entre las nalgas de Harry sin entrar aun.

—En serio Potter, ¿Tan caliente te pongo?— preguntó sobre su cuello, con voz grave y demasiado sensual, Harry gimió nuevamente, aunque no contestó —Dímelo, Harry, dímelo— pidió mientras su lengua volvía a recorrer la nuca suave y lentamente.

Harry empujó sus caderas hacía atrás un poco, tratando de encontrar mas contacto, pero las manos de Draco lo detuvieron, rendido y ansioso finalmente habló —Si…—

—Harry… no te escucho…— canturreó Draco, pensando que si Harry no le contestaba no importaba, estaba ya demasiado excitado como para continuar con aquel juego y empujó un poco su miembro sobre la entrada de Harry, solo un poco.

—Joder… si, hazlo ya…— pidió Harry con voz mas fuerte mientras volvía a empujar sus caderas hacia atrás, solo que esta vez las manos de Draco no lo detuvieron y pronto se sintió completamente invadido por Draco.

—mmmm— gimió Draco mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, respirando entrecortadamente por aquella sensación de estar completamente envuelto en algo tan caliente y estrecho.

Harry arqueó la espalda un poco mas y Draco empezó a moverse suavemente al principio, mientras Harry gemía y gruñía, arqueándose cada vez que entraba en él, cada vez mas rápido, cada vez mas fuerte, ya solo se podía oír la respiración entrecortada de ambos, y el sonido de las caderas de Draco golpeando contra el cuerpo de Harry

—Draco… si…— gimió Harry, una de sus manos llegó hasta su propia erección y empezó a acariciarse con rapidez tratando de igualar la velocidad que Draco imponía.

—Eres tan…— Draco dio una mordida en el hombro de Harry — caliente… y — otra mordida en la nuca — no sé como es que logras…— mordió nuevamente en el hombro, con mas fuerza mientras sentía una gran oleada de placer recorriéndole desde su propio miembro al resto de su cuerpo, a la vez que sentía el interior de Harry contraerse, apretándolo mas.

—Ah… si…— lloriqueó Harry mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Draco, el cual aprovechó para darle un beso, tosco y brusco mientras ambos llegaban al orgasmo, mordiéndose entre ellos los labios, hasta que finalmente se descargaron completamente.

Draco envolvió con sus brazos el cuerpo de Harry y se apoyó en él, mientras respiraban entrecortadamente, poco a poco se fueron resbalando por la pared hasta caer en el suelo, sobre una de las túnicas ambos se acurrucaron en silencio, aun entre pequeños besos y caricias.

**--0o0o0--**

Un chillido fue lo primero que escucharon, luego el golpeteo de algunas carpetas, como siendo estrelladas contra las paredes, y luego mas chillidos, una risa macabra y petulante, que sonaba demasiado conocida y luego silencio.

Hermione corrió tomando la mano de Ron y empujó la puerta aun con la varita en mano, un empujón los hizo retroceder unos pasos para, inconcientemente, dejar pasar a un rubio chico que corría por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista, Hermione dio una mirada al aula, un grupo de alumnos estaban inconcientes, tirados en el piso en varios sitios, miró una vez hacia el pasillo por donde el atacante había salido corriendo.

—Demonios— murmuró Ron mientras entraba al aula, por mas Slytherin que fueran le preocupaba que los chicos esos no se movieran —Malfoy se ha pasado esta vez—

Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente, presa de la furia, —Ese maldito…— esa era la prueba de que ella tenía razón, Malfoy estaba haciendo algo malo, muy malo y se había dejado descubrir— Debo llamar a la señora Pumfrey y a la profesora McGonagall— dijo finalmente.

—Ve, yo me quedaré aquí…—

Pero no se quedó solo mucho tiempo, de pronto un montón de alumnos y profesores empezaron a llegar, alertados seguramente por la bulla y el escándalo.

—¿Qué demonios has hecho Weasley?— preguntó Snape con voz fría mientras miraba a los chicos desmayados —Quítate— Se arrodilló delante de uno de ellos, con la varita en alto.

—Yo no he sido, ha sido Malfoy…—

Snape giró para mirarlo con bastante rabia —¿Qué dice Weasley?—

—Que ha sido Malfoy— ratificó Hermione que en ese momento llegaba junto no solo a la enfermera y la profesora McGonagall, si no también a Dumbledore que miraba preocupado hacia el profesor Snape.

—Merlín bendito…— murmuró la enfermera mientras, al igual que la profesora McGonagall, se agachaba a tratar de hacer recobrar la razón a los demás chicos, cuando uno de ellos lo hizo se sentó bruscamente, alarmado.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?— preguntó Snape

El chico abrió la boca para contestar pero Dumbledore levantó una mano, haciéndolo callar y se giró al resto de alumnos que miraba desde la puerta la escena —Me temo que esta será una conversación privada, deben ir todos a sus salas comunes—

Se escuchó un murmullo de descontento pero poco a poco los alumnos fueron saliendo, Ron y Hermione se quedaron de brazos cruzados hasta que el profesor les dio una mirada severa.

—Pero nosotros los encontramos…— murmuró ella ligeramente sonrojada.

—Y estamos muy agradecidos por ello, señorita Granger, estoy seguro que conversaremos al respecto en un momento más, pero por el momento les debo pedir que vayan a su sala común— dijo Dumbledore con calma.

Ambos asintieron y salieron a regañadientes del aula, la puerta de ésta se cerró con un golpe seco y Ron suspiró —¡Es injusto, ni siquiera nos enteraremos de lo que Malfoy les ha hecho!—

**--0o0o0--**

Ese martes en la noche Harry caminaba por los pasillos hacia su sala común, aun le quedaba tiempo para llegar antes del toque de queda, sonrió al darse cuenta que iba tarareando una de las canciones que alguna vez había escuchado en la casa de sus tíos, sin embargo aquello no le importó y siguió caminando, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y a paso lento, nada lo podía apurar ni molestar, estaba muy feliz y tranquilo después del encuentro con Draco, avanzó por el pasillo del sexto piso y giró hacia uno de los corredores que llegaban hasta la torre de Gryffindor, iba tan metido en sus recuerdos que apenas escuchó el barullo que se armaba hasta que un par de chicos de tercer año chocaron contra él, los tres cayeron al piso y entonces si se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, pues el golpe realmente le había hecho doler el trasero.

—Auch!, ¿pero de que van?— preguntó mientras se ponía en pie y por todos los medios evitaba llevar las manos a su trasero.

—Lo siento— dijo uno de ellos, mientras se ponía en pie, a su alrededor mas alumnos también corrían en dirección opuesta a la torre.

—Si, lo sentimos… — dijo el segundo de los chicos mientras tomaba de la mano al primero y continuaban su camino corriendo, Harry los miró preocupado, y luego hacia sus demás compañeros de casa, por un loco momento se preguntó si es que no sería que Ron y Hermione estaban peleando y esa era la razón por la que todos huían, pero sus compañeros se encargaron de sacarlo de esos pensamientos, sintió como alguien lo jalaba de un brazo y lo hacía avanzar, con las justas pudo reconocer a Dean que corría delante suyo.

—Eh… ¿que es lo que pasa?— preguntó avanzando

—Es increíble, no lo creerás, a Malfoy lo van a expulsar, esta vez lo harán…— gritó Deam con alegría

— ¿Qué…?— preguntó Harry mas confundido y poniendo real velocidad en sus pasos.

—Si, parece que ha hechizado y amenazado a unos alumnos de sexto y hasta dicen que ha matado a uno— dijo Seamos con una fascinación que ha Harry no le pareció sana.

— ¿De que están hablando?— preguntó Harry mientras bajaban las escaleras de dos en dos

—Eso es lo que ha dicho Creevey Colin—

Harry no pidió mas explicaciones, era obvio que aquello no era mas que una gran broma o un chisme, Draco había estado con él desde que las clases habían terminado, hasta hace escasos 30 minutos, no puede haber hecho gran cosa en ese corto tiempo ¿cierto?

--0o0o0--

Dieron unos cuantos pasos mas y al voltear por el corredor se encontraron cara a cara con Harry, que, al parecer de Hermione, estaba algo mas pálido que de costumbre.

—Harry…— dijo Ron hacia su amigo —De lo que te has perdido—

—Te lo dijimos, Malfoy anda en algo muy sucio— replicó Hermione, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la torre de Gryffindor, Harry y Ron la siguieron segundos después.

— ¿De que hablas…? ¿Es cierto que atacó a unos compañeros de su casa?— preguntó Harry tratando de sonar menos preocupado de lo que en realidad estaba, se había escondido esperando a que todos los demás se fueran a sus salas comunes para poder hablar con Ron y Hermione.

—Si, nosotros lo vimos salir corriendo…— explicó la chica.

—El muy cobarde— apoyó Ron.

—Pero ustedes no vieron que atacara realmente a los chicos o si?— preguntó Harry ya casi llegando al cuadro de la dama gorda.

Hermione le dio una mirada interrogante — ¿No estarás defendiéndolo?—

—No, claro que no, solo quiero… la información completa— dijo mientras se dejaban caer en los sillones delante de la chimenea.

—El hurón se volvió loco y atacó a esos chicos, no sabemos la razón, pero ahora si que esta muerto, seguro que hasta lo llevan a Azkaban—

Harry aguantó el aire y miró hacia Ron — ¿Tanto así?—

Ron se encogió de hombros y Harry dio una mirada a Hermione que parecía de acuerdo, negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y se puso de pie

— ¿Te vas de nuevo?— preguntó Hermione.

—Si… debo… olvidé algo— murmuró mientras pasaba por el retrato de la dama gorda, debía buscar al profesor Dumbledore y decirle que era imposible que Draco hubiera hecho nada, ellos habían estado juntos, le habría tomado demasiado tiempo el llegar a esa aula para siquiera haber intentado un hechizo.

**--0o0o0--**

La sala común estaba mas llena de lo habitual, le había sorprendido no encontrarse con mucha gente de camino a las mazmorras y ahora comprendían que la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban allí, sobre todo los mayores, la pregunta era ¿por que?, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de adivinar nada, pues un fuerte golpe en el pecho, que salió de la nada lo hizo trastabillar y dar contra una pared, apenas levantó la vista, cuando otro golpe, esta vez una patada en la pantorrilla izquierda lo hizo perder completamente el equilibrio, y cayó al piso, apenas pudo poner las manos sobre el rostro antes que una lluvia de golpes le cayera encima, había tal griterío que era incapaz de entender nada de lo que decían y mucho menos preguntar. Recibió un fuerte golpe sobre su brazo ¡_Oh, mierda, eso dolerá mañana!, _ pensó confuso, un pie haciendo presión sobre su estomago y otro golpe mas en la pierna, _joder… joder… trata de recordar… ¿que pude haber hecho para que se enfurezcan? _pensó mientras se movía un poco, sin despegar las manos del rostro, de pronto se escuchó un ruido mas, y los golpes pararon considerablemente, sintió una mano cerrándose alrededor del brazo que le acababan de lastimar y no pudo evitar el gruñido de dolor, vio, para su alivio a Crable y Goyle, uno a cada lado, al parecer ellos eran los que lo habían defendido, aunque por la cantidad de voces que hablaban a la vez no se podía enterar exactamente de que lo habían defendido.

— ¡Pero que mierda les pasa a todos ustedes!— gritó con fuerza, sintiéndose ahora mas seguro al lado de sus amigos.

Palabras como traidor y cobarde sonaron por todo el salón

— ¿Cobarde?— se hizo escuchar Draco, —¡Son ustedes los que me han atacado!—

El alboroto se hizo mayor y pronto se sintió rodeado por demasiada gente, estaba seguro que sus amigos por mas fuerte y grandes que fueran no podrían detenerlos, y lo peor de todo es que seguía sin saber por que. Alguien jaló de su cabello y un nuevo golpe le dio cerca del hombro, sus compañeros realmente estaban molestos, pues no daban treguas a las palabras. Sintió como sus amigos se apretaban mas en torno a él,

—Esta vez si que te pasaste— le murmuró Goyle en medio de un jadeo por tratar de mantener las manos y golpes lejos.

— ¿Que yo que?— preguntó confundido Draco mientras se hacía sitio para sacar la varita, sopesando cuantas opciones tendría de salir corriendo hacia la entrada antes de ser alcanzado, pero antes de siquiera intentarlo, en el fondo de la sala, una voz bastante potente se hizo oír.

— ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?— gritó Snape, su voz resonó en toda la sala común y los alumnos se alejaron, abriéndole paso a Snape, que caminaba molesto junto al profesor Dumbledore.

—Honestamente, estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes — dijo Dumbledore con voz molesta —El señor Malfoy ni siquiera ha sido interrogado y ¿ustedes planeaban ajusticiarlo?—

Hubo un murmullo en respuesta, pero nadie se atrevió a dar una respuesta clara.

—Malfoy, conmigo— dijo Snape haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera.

— ¿Interrogado?— preguntó Draco hacia los profesores — ¿Qué es lo que pasa…?— sentía su corazón latiendo con mas fuerza de lo normal ante la posibilidad de ser interrogado.

—Aun no hay pruebas de que el señor Malfoy haya sido el culpable del ataque de esta noche— dijo Dumbledore con voz aun molesta. —Les ruego a todos que vuelvan a sus deberes y yo haré de cuenta que nunca presencie tal espectáculo—

Draco dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, Crable y Goyle se habían hecho a un lado, sin embargo no se alejaron, mirando con interés hacia su profesor —La varita, Señor Malfoy— pidió Snape extendiendo la mano, Draco lo miró confuso, y luego hacia su varita antes de entregarla, se sentía demasiado vulnerable sin ella, sobre todo en medio de un grupo de compañeros demasiado alterados.

— Prior Incantato— murmuró Snape con desgana, aunque aguantando el aire por la incertidumbre.

Un pequeño vapor plateado salió de la varita de Draco y luego se formó la palabra _fregoteó _ Snape le dio una mirada a Dumbledore que asintió suavemente, y murmuró nuevamente el hechizo, un nuevo vapor acompañó a la palabra que flotaba en el aire Aguamenti, el hechizo que el profesor Flitwick les había hecho practicar durante la última clase, Snape asintió conforme y le devolvió la varita a Draco.

—Bien, señor Malfoy, será mejor que de todas maneras nos acompañe— dijo Dumbledore dándose la vuelta para salir, a su alrededor los Slytherin se alejaban conforme caminaba, y le daban miradas de incredulidad a Draco. Caminó con la frente en alto, tratando de no demostrar su confusión e incertidumbre. Detrás caminaba Snape.

Salieron hacia el pasillo y no dieron dos pasos mas cuando Harry apareció corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y se paró delante de ellos, aun jadeando.

—Profesor Dumbledore— dijo Harry entrecortadamente, mirando primero a Draco con preocupación.

Draco hizo una muy ligera negación con su cabeza, esperando que Harry comprendiera que no debía hablar, menos con Snape en frente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Potter?— Dijo Snape adelantándose un poco mas — ¿No ordenó el director que todos fueran a sus respectivas salas comunes?—

—Yo…— Harry miró a Draco una vez mas, podía entender que no quería que hablara, pero no era posible, debía defenderlo, no era justo que lo castigaran por algo que no ha hecho —Profesor Dumbledore….—

—Harry, será mejor que vayas a tu sala común, en este momento estamos algo ocupados tratando de averiguar como fue que esta noche alguien hechizó a esos alumnos—

—Pero no fue Malfoy— dijo Harry apenas registrando que el profesor Dumbledore no culpaba a Draco realmente — él no lo hizo… nosotros…— Harry tragó, descubriendo que era mucho mas difícil decirlo en voz alta de lo que había pensado.

—Vamos, Potter, no pensé que fueras tan llorón— se quejó Draco con esa voz burlona que solía usar antes, y cruzándose de brazos, Harry parpadeó confuso — ¿Vienes a quejarte de la pelea que tuvimos?— Draco agradeció que el profesor Dumbledore pronunciara aquello de "esta noche" para poder sacar una coartada que lo exculpara, pero que a la vez no delatara lo suyo con Harry.

—No yo…—

—Harry, realmente ahora necesito que vuelvas a tu sala común — dijo Dumbledore dándole una mirada extraña —Haré de cuenta que no me he enterado de que han estado peleando—

—Pero…—

—Ya escuchó al director, Potter, agradezca que no le quitamos puntos por estar desobedeciendo— dijo Snape con rabia mientras empezaba a caminar, detrás suyo avanzó Dumbledore y luego Draco, cuando se cruzaron pudo sentir apenas un roce en sus dedos, levantó la vista y Draco giró el rostro un segundo, le dio una mirada de advertencia antes de seguir caminando, sin mirar mas hacia atrás.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry volvió a su sala común, sintiéndose más derrotado y molesto que antes. Se dejó caer al lado de Ron y Hermione que cuchicheaban entre ellos

—Harry, no lo vas a creer…— dijo Ron, con bastante amargura en la voz.

—Malfoy se ha librado del castigo— dijo Hermione enfadada también.

— ¿Pero como?— preguntó Harry ahora mas interesado y acercándose un poco mas a sus amigos.

—Pues, el varón Sanguinario le dijo a Nick casi decapitado, que le contó al cuadro de la señora Violeta…— empezó a explicar Hermione, pero Harry le dio tal mirada de exasperación que se detuvo —Vale, lo siento, casi linchan a Malfoy en su sala común…—

—Imagínate es tan odioso que ni sus compañeros lo quieren…— interrumpió Ron, aunque Harry aun seguía preocupado por eso de: _casi lo linchan_

—Y entonces han llegado el profesor Snape y el director y le han hecho una comprobación de varita y han visto que no había lanzado ni un solo hechizo de ataque ni nada oscuro…—

—Y le han creído— interrumpió Ron nuevamente.

— Entonces él no fue— concluyó Harry tratando de ocultar el alivio en su voz, aunque ligeramente preocupado por que lo mas seguro era que en ese momento estarían preguntándole a Draco donde había pasado aquella noche.

—Nosotros lo vimos… ¿A que si Hermione?—

—Si… eso creo…— dijo ella pensativa.

—-¿Cómo que creo?— dijo Harry algo enfadado —Ustedes iniciaron todo el rumor y ahora me dicen que "creen"—

—Fue muy rápido, pero no hay otro chico como él en la escuela, nos empujó, pero pude ver su cabello y sus ojos…— explicó Hermione.

Si, definitivamente, no había otro chico como él, pensó Harry, sintiéndose estúpido segundos después por tener ese pensamiento precisamente en ese momento — Bueno, yo sé que el no fue— dijo finalmente Harry con voz firme.

— ¿Por que?— preguntó Ron mas interesado.

— Primero me dicen que hacían ustedes allí, ¿Cómo fue que llegaron primero?— Harry pensó que lo mejor era decirle a sus amigos la misma historia que a Dumbledore y a Snape.

—Pues…— Hermione se removió incomoda en su asiento —Salíamos de la biblioteca y lo vimos…—

—Como tu no nos querías creer de que andaba en algo malo, lo seguimos, no parecía normal, miraba de un lado a otro, bastante inquieto…—

—Pero luego empezó a correr…— continuó Hermione.

—Se nos perdió en los pasillos del segundo piso, y luego escuchamos los gritos y ruidos…—

Harry se dejó caer sobre el sillón nuevamente, todo era muy raro, ¿por que alguien querría inculpar a Draco en un ataque tan tonto como ese? ¿En que estaba metido Draco? ¿Qué era lo que Draco no le estaba diciendo? Era obvio que aquel Draco que sus amigos habían visto no era el real, el real había estado en esos momentos en uno de los salones del tercer piso, demasiado ocupado para salir a atacar a un grupo de compañeros. Mientras sus amigos seguían hablando sobre lo que había ocurrido su mente seguía tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando allí.

**--0o0o0--**

—Entonces estuvo peleando con el señor Potter, durante algún tiempo…— repitió Dumbledore mirándolo atentamente.

—Si…— afirmó Draco cada vez seguro de que le descubrirían la mentira.

—Y no hubieron testigos…— continuó Snape.

—No planeábamos hacer un espectáculo público— respondió Draco con cierta insolencia en la voz.

—Ya lo creo que no…— murmuró Dumbledore —Señor Malfoy, es obvio que alguien se ha hecho pasar por usted esta noche y a tratado de dejarlo en evidencia— Draco se removió incómodo en su asiento —La pregunta sería ¿Por qué?—

—No lo sé— respondió Draco

—Pero debe haber alguna razón, podría tomarse un tiempo para pensarlo, por que lo que ha pasado es grave, por mas que hayamos hecho la comprobación de varita delante de sus compañeros de casa, estoy seguro que muchos aun dudan de su inocencia, sin contar a sus tres compañeros, que ahora se encuentran en la enfermería y reconocen que fue usted quien los hechizo—

—Pero yo no lo hice… ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?—

—No creemos que haya sido usted, sus compañeros argumentan que usted entró al aula y empezó a lanzar hechizos sobre ellos— explicó Snape.

— ¿Sin explicación? ¿Sin ningún motivo?— preguntó Draco fastidiado

—Si, así es— continuó Dumbledore —Y carece de toda lógica, pero es obvio que hay alguien que trata de desprestigiarlo frente a sus compañeros de escuela y por una acción como esta amerita incluso la expulsión…—

—Es decir que me quieren fuera de la escuela…— murmuró Draco mas para si que para sus profesores.

—Es lo más probable…— ratificó Snape.

Draco tomó aire —No sé por que querrían algo así, no le he hecho nada a nadie, y si me permiten estoy realmente cansado como para continuar con esta reunión, que no nos lleva a ninguna conclusión útil— dijo poniéndose de pie.

Dumbledore le dio una mirada evaluadora y luego asintió con la cabeza —Buenas noches, Señor Malfoy—

Draco hizo un asentimiento y salió de la oficina rápidamente, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, y tratando de encontrar la forma de comunicarse con su madre lo más pronto posible, aquello sonaba muy malo como para simplemente dejarlo pasar como una estúpida broma.

—El chico aun tiene miedo— dijo Dumbledore hacia Snape, minutos después de que la puerta se cerró —no creo que sea capaz de tomar una decisión si es que no le planteamos claramente la situación—

—Es muy peligroso plantearle la situación claramente, señor, por lo menos hasta que tengamos ya seguro todo—

Dumbledore dio un suspiro —Esperemos que eso suceda pronto…—

**--0o0o0--**

Draco abrió los ojos algo confuso mientras sentía como en la parte de afuera de las cortinas de su cama algo golpeaba suavemente, recordó entonces que la noche anterior luego de haber entrado a su sala común por segunda vez había sido mirado con odio y desconfianza y bastante preocupado se había metido en la cama, no sin antes poner hechizos de protección, conocía muy bien a sus compañeros, es mas, de haber sido otro el posible culpable, él mismo habría encabezado a un grupo para darle su merecido mientras dormía, levantó la varita y las cortinas se abrieron a la vez que una castaña lechuza de la escuela se posaba sobre su cama, retiró el sobre con rapidez y la lechuza salió volando, dio una mirada distraída al reloj, apenas eran las 7 de la mañana, ahogó un bostezo mientras miraba con mas atención el pequeño pergamino enrollado, fuera decía solamente D.M. lo abrió y dentro reconoció la letra desordenada y redonda de Harry:

Armario # 2

Dio un suspiro cansado, ¿que acaso ya no le había dicho que ese armario daba mala suerte? Se puso en pie y en completo silencio caminó hacia el baño, se lavó el rostro, se notaba que no había dormido nada bien, cepilló sus dientes y se peinó antes de salir rumbo al dichoso armario.

**--0o0o0--**

El ver a Draco caminando lentamente por el aun oscuro pasillo lo hizo sentirse un poco mas tranquilo, aunque no tanto, por que se veía ojeroso y su mirada reflejaba cierta preocupación, pero al menos estaba allí, y eso era bueno, realmente no lo habían expulsado ni enviado a Azkaban, caminó hacia la entrada del armario y murmuró un hechizo, la puerta se abrió y caminó dentro, Draco lo siguió en silencio.

—¿Cómo estas?— preguntó Harry mientras se desprendía de la capa y miraba a Draco con atención.

—Pues… mis compañeros de casa me quieren matar, casi todos creen que fui yo el que atacó a Jasper, Damián y a Theo, y no he podido dormir bien, pero fuera de eso, genial y tu?— respondió con tono sarcástico.

—Oh, sarcasmo…— respondió Harry aun mirando a Draco evaluadoramente, Draco asintió suavemente —¿Ellos ya están bien? Me refiero a los que fueron atacados—

—Pues creo que si…— dijo Draco sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y apoyando la espalda en la pared.

—Bien…— dijo Harry sentándose frente a Draco y sintiéndose bastante incómodo —Yo… lamento lo de ayer… pensé que te culparían y…—

—No importa, solo diste mas credibilidad a mí coartada… aunque dudo mucho que el vejete de Dumbledore o Snape se hayan creído todo… —

— ¿En serio?— preguntó Harry algo preocupado

Draco se encogió de hombros —Esta bien… en serio, no tienen forma de creer que me protegerías delante de ellos… supongo que solo estarán confundidos…—

—Ya…— Harry siguió mirando a Draco evaluadoramente —¿Y entonces quien ha sido… o por que?—

—No lo sé— su voz sonaba parca, fastidiada.

—¿Pero debe haber una razón… es decir atacar a tres compañeros de esa manera… —

—No lo sé— Draco pronunció cada palabra con fuerza.

Harry entrecerró los ojos — ¿Y no quieres averiguarlo…?—

—No, no lo creo…— Draco se entretuvo viendo las grietas de la pared de enfrente rogando por que pronto la conversación llegara a su fin.

Harry abrió la boca y luego la cerró, lo miró fijamente y luego desvió la mirada, tomó un poco de aire —Draco… sabes que yo confío en ti…— Draco le dio una mirada fría —Esto es muy raro y pensé que tal vez… — Draco arqueó una ceja de manera interrogante. —Es que… si estas— Harry suspiró, era genial la capacidad que tenía para expresarse en momentos como esos, en momentos en que temía traspasar alguna línea invisible y delgada marcada entre ambos y que el resultado no fuera agradable.

—Vamos, escúpelo ya, Potter— dijo Draco a la defensiva.

—Si es que tienes algún problema…—

—No tengo ninguno, Potter— cortó Draco fríamente.

—Pero… ¿Por qué alguien querría inculparte…?—

—Pues, ya te lo dije, no lo sé, y no tengo problemas que comentar contigo— dijo Draco poniéndose de pie, esperando que esta vez, realmente la conversación haya terminado.

Harry agachó la cabeza, había cruzado la línea, pero él no lo hacía con mala intención —Lo siento… pensé que tu y yo teníamos algo en lo que nos podíamos contar algunas cosas mas…—

—Ah, Potter, ya párala con eso del novio ofendido ¿Quieres?—dijo molesto, apenas registrando que lo había llamado novio.

Harry levantó la vista y lo miró molesto — ¿Sabes que? ¡Genial!, si no me lo quieres contar es tu problema… yo solo quería ayudarte— También se puso de pie y dio dos pasos hacia la salida, pero la mano de Draco se cerró alrededor de su brazo, deteniéndolo.

—Harry…— dijo mientras lo hacía voltear y habló mucho mas suavemente esta vez —Yo no sé que es lo que pasó, o por que quieren inculparme en un ataque tan tonto…— se acercó un poco mas a Harry —Lo siento, pero ahora no tengo respuestas ni nada que contarte— mintió.

—Está bien…— murmuró Harry encogiéndose de hombros pero sin mirar a Draco a los ojos.

—No quiero…— Draco tomó aire y con sus dedos levantó la barbilla de Harry para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos —No necesito… ni quiero pelear contigo… por favor… — pidió.

Harry hizo un asentimiento, tal vez en realidad Draco no tenía nada que contar realmente, eso quería creer al menos, le dio una suave sonrisa, la cual respondió Draco con un suave abrazo, sus manos apretaron con mas fuerza los brazos de Draco y esté emitió un pequeño quejido, Harry se alejó un poco mirándolo entre preocupado e interrogante.

—Me lastimé el brazo ayer, alguien me golpeó…— explicó Draco en voz baja

—Oh… cierto, escuché que la pasaste mal…—

—No tanto, aquí estoy ¿no?—

—Si—

Draco abrazó a Harry nuevamente, con mar fuerza esta vez, sintiendo que recibía algún tipo de energía que lo hacía sentir mas fuerte, dio un largo suspiro, realmente se alegraba que al menos Harry no estuviera ya enfadado con él, —Lo siento, no estoy de humor para hablar de algo que ni siquiera entiendo— dijo aun dentro del abrazo.

—No importa… solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien— dijo Harry apretando mas su cuerpo al de Draco.

Draco no lo dijo en voz alta pero agradeció mucho aquel abrazo y consuelo, era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, ambos se quedaron abrazados y en silencio durante mucho rato mas.

**--0o0o0--**

Noah Huguette, se arropaba mucho más debajo de la capa, el frío de la mañana era excesivo, pese a ya estar acostumbrado, y es que el nerviosismo no ayudaba mucho.

Llevaba allí más de una hora, desde que había tenido que salir de su tibia cama para llegar a la lechucería y esperar la respuesta de su padre, y entre mas tiempo demoraba la respuesta peor se sentía.

Finalmente la pudo ver, surcando el cielo a gran velocidad una lechuza cobriza, con el escudo familiar en el cuello, los nervios revolotearon con mas fuerza en su estomago mientras se acercaba a la ventana en la que la lechuza se había detenido, extendiendo una pata para que el chico pudiera sacar el pergamino, cuando lo hizo el ave echó a volar sin esperar respuesta, Noah abrió el pergamino y se apoyó en una pared:

_Hijo, _

_Me alegró mucho recibir tu carta, y sobre todo la preocupación por l__os abuelos, ellos están muy bien, y te envían sus recuerdos, pero tienes razón, el frío excesivo no es bueno para su salud, así que tu padre y yo hemos decidido mudarlos a la casa de Paris, donde tienen muchas mas comodidades, _

_Ellos esperan que les escribas pronto también. _

_Con cariño, _

_Tu madre. _

Huguette arrugó la frente y suspiró, odiaba cuando su padre hacía aquello, pero bueno, siempre era mejor tomar las precauciones del caso, volvió a enrollar el pergamino, tal como había llegado y sacó la varita, murmuró un par de palabras mientras la varita apuntaba a su dedo índice, extendiendo sobre su piel la ligera sensación de corte y un pinchazo, una gota de sangre calló con demasiada lentitud sobre el pergamino y este emitió un pequeño brillo azul, que duró apenas un par de segundos para luego quedar como siempre.

Con un hechizo más curó su dedo y luego desdobló el rollo, las cuatro líneas anteriores habían desaparecido, ahora había una carta mucho mas larga, dio un suspiro y se sentó en el piso, aun apoyado en una de las paredes, para poder leer con mas calma, en cuanto empezó a hacerlo supo que su padre estaba molesto.

_Noah:_

_¿En serio creíste que con tan burdo engaño lograríamos sacar al mocoso del camino? _

_Espero que aquello no haya sido más que una prueba estúpida o una broma, lo único bueno es que sus compañeros si creen que él los atacó realmente y eso lo aislará, hablé con el padre de Josh esta misma noche, y esta furioso, estoy seguro que estará de acuerdo en lo que hagamos._

_Creo que confiar en tus capacidades de planeación es un grave error, y así no lograremos sacarnos a Malfoy del camino, después de todo debemos aprovechar que el padre esta en prisión para evitar que recupere su posición anterior. _

Huguette detuvo su lectura y levantó la vista, al menos su padre no estaba tan enfadado como creía que podía estarlo, con más alivio continuó leyendo.

**--0o0o0--**

Para el día viernes ya Harry estaba realmente cansado, constantemente vigilaba a Draco, que se veía pálido y ojeroso, siempre con Crable y Goyle a su lado, al parecer ambos se había autoproclamado guardaespaldas a tiempo completo de Draco, y no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, no podía dejar de agradecer internamente que esos dos chicos lo cuidaran, ya que él no podía hacer nada al respecto, y aun seguían llegando los chismes, a través de los cuadros, de cómo los compañeros de Slytherin estaban tratando de atacar a Draco cada vez que este aparecía, aun convencidos que de una u otra forma realmente Draco si había tenido algo que ver con el ataque, además Draco aun se seguía negando a hablar de eso con él, durante las pocas veces que se pudieron ver durante esa semana.

Los compañeros atacados aun no salían de la enfermería, pero ya habían recibido visitas, no solo de sus compañeros de casa si no también de sus padres, los cuales se mostraban muy molestos y habían pedido la expulsión inmediata de Draco, pues según los chicos los habían atacado sin razón aparente, pero el director había alegado que junto con el profesor Snape habían hecho las comprobaciones necesarias y todo era una gran confusión en la que Draco no tenía nada que ver.

La mayoría de alumnos ajenos a Slytherin no entendían las razones por las cuales Dumbledore no aprovechaba la ocasión para librarlos de alguien tan odioso como Draco Malfoy, a quien consideraban alguien mucho mas indeseable de lo normal por haber atacado a sus propios compañeros de casa.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que te tomen las clases con el profesor Dumbledore?— preguntó Hermione mientras caminaban por el corredor hacia la sala común.

—Pues no lo sé… espero que no mucho— respondió Harry desinteresadamente, pensando en la mejor forma de encontrar a Draco a solas, tal vez luego de las clases con Dumbledore se podría escabullir hasta las mazmorras.

—Nosotros te esperaremos hasta que regreses… —comentó Ron mientras abría el cuadro de la dama gorda y lo sostenía para que Hermione entrara.

—Pues no estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo me llevará...— argumentó Harry, tratando de desanimarlos a que lo esperaran, mientras se acomodaban en una de las mesas de trabajo, donde rápidamente se enfrascaron a los deberes pendientes, no fue hasta que faltaban ya 20 minutos para las 7 de la noche, en que Harry se puso de pie y junto a su capa y su mapa salio corriendo rumbo a la oficina del director.

**--0o0o0--**

—Solo a un idiota se le ocurriría atacarlos de esa manera, y dejarse ver, ¿no lo creen?— insistió Draco una vez mas, estaba ya harto y cansado, pero al parecer el resentimiento de sus compañeros no tenía cuando acabar, y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera le daban el beneficio de la duda, y, tal como ya había previsto, muchos de sus compañeros le lanzaban modestos ataques durante la cena o cuando cruzaba la sala común, la mayoría los lograba esquivar, aunque aun le dolía la pierna por el golpe que se había dado el día anterior, sin contar la cantidad de vociferadores y lechuzas que llegaron, no solo de sus compañeros, si no que también de los padres de sus compañeros heridos, su madre le había escrito pidiéndole que se comporte de una manera adecuada y sobre todo que no se dejara provocar, era tan obvio lo que estaba pasando, alguien quería hacerlo quedar mal, tal vez hacerlo que lo expulsen de la escuela, ¿las razones?, pues las únicas que se le ocurrían eran que algún mortífago resentido con su padre estaba detrás, aunque el por que no se lo imaginaba muy bien, era algo realmente estúpido si se analizaba con la cabeza fría.

—Pues, tu lo has dicho, a un idiota— afirmó Pansy, sentada en el piso de la habitación de Draco, junto a Crable, Goyle y Zabinni.

—Ya, el hecho de que opines que Draco es un idiota no quiere decir que en verdad haya hecho una idiotez de ese tipo— apoyó Zabinni con una sonrisa hacia la chica.

Goyle y Crable asintieron mientras Draco fruncía el ceño —Por Merlín, quieren dejar de hacer eso, si es que no tenemos nada nuevo, ya no quiero hablar del tema, tarde o temprano se olvidaran de aquel supuesto ataque y las cosas pasaran… — dijo Draco dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la alfombra. —No es mas que un ridículo y estúpido plan para molestarme y provocarme— En el fondo el agradecía que al menos sus amigos le creyeran, y que Pansy hubiera dejado de lados sus diferencias por la ruptura del compromiso y se hubiera puesto de su lado.

—Claro, Draco, pero para que?—

—Ya te dije… no lo sé, y la verdad ya no me interesa, no soy un cobarde, ni viviré encerrado o con ustedes alrededor por lo que queda del año— dijo Draco sentándose nuevamente, esta vez con la mirada mas resuelta.

—Pero Draco…— quiso decir Crable, pero Draco se puso de pie, pensando que todo aquello no solo lo estaba retrasando en sus investigaciones, si no que también hacía que fuera mucho mas difícil ver a Harry tan seguido como antes.

—Me voy a la biblioteca — dijo tomando su mochila —Y si, me voy solo, no necesito nadie que me cuide— dijo hacia Crable y Goyle que ya se ponían de pie, con toda la intensión de acompañarlo.

**--0o0o0--**

—Existen muchas cosas de Tom Ridley que tu no sabes, que mucha gente no sabe, que ignora, y eso es porque Tom ha sido una persona muy cuidadosa en ese aspecto— Explicó Dumbledore, frente a él descansaba un pensadero, con aquel vapor plateado que Harry ya conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas, señor?—

—Pues, cosas muy simples, al parecer, pero que de alguna manera nos podrán hacerlo entender mejor, y conocer a nuestro enemigo mas a fondo nos ayudara para poder vencerlo en el futuro— Dumbledore se puso en pie y sacó una pequeña botella con una especie de líquido plateado arremolinándose en el interior, con mucho esfuerzo por su mano dañada logró descorcharla y vaciarla en el interior del pensadero —Ahora, Harry si me acompañas…—

Harry miró durante un par de segundos con aire preocupado el pensadero, después de su experiencia el año pasado con Snape sinceramente no se encontraba con muchos ánimos de utilizar uno nuevamente. —Eh… Señor, estos recuerdos…—

—Si, Harry, tenemos permitido verlos— aseguró Dumbledore a la vez que ponía una mano bajo su codo para apurarlo hacia el pensadero.

Harry enrojeció, pues el comentario demostraba que Dumbledore sabía lo que había pasado con Snape y sus recuerdos, hizo un leve asentimiento y se sumergió en el interior, con el profesor Dumbledore a su lado.

**--0O0O0--**

Draco caminó con pasos firmes y la cabeza erguida por toda la sala común, algunos de sus compañeros voltearon a verlo, mientras otros cuchicheaban entre ellos, solo cuando llegó a los pasillos que lo alejaban de la sala común pudo respirar tranquilo, llegó hasta la biblioteca y buscó entre los armarios hasta que por fin encontró la zona donde estaban los libros de encantamientos de memoria, tomó un par de libros y buscó la mesa mas alejada para sentarse a leer, sacó un pergamino y su pluma y empezó con el primer libro: "Hechizos desmemorizantes, conceptos imposibles de olvidar"

**--0o0o0--**

—Vaya…— dijo Harry mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente en la silla delante del escritorio del profesor Dumbledore.

—Creo que es interesante que tomemos nota de algunas cosas, como por ejemplo la ascendencia de Tom— dijo Dumbledore también tomando asiento.

—Era de sangre…— Harry negó con la cabeza, se sintió como si de pronto fuera a decir algo malo

— ¿Mestiza? Si, Harry, lo es—

—Pero… como es que él puede ser tan hipócrita… — comentó Harry —Es decir, es un mestizo, igual que los magos a los que quiere eliminar…—

—Si, estas en lo correcto… defiende ese tipo de ideas, renegando de su propia naturaleza…—

— ¿Y los mortífagos lo saben?— La mente de Harry voló hacia la familia de Draco, e incluso al mismo Draco, que siempre hablaban de lo malo de ser impuros, pese a que el mago al que defendían era un mestizo mas.

—Algunos, los del círculo mas intimo si, pero no es algo que creo que a Tom le guste comentar… Sin contar que muchos de sus mortífagos son de la misma condición que él—

—¿Y como esto nos ayudará a vencerlo en el futuro?— preguntó Harry aun confundido, por que la historia de la vida de Voldemort, sus padres y su crianza en un orfanato, así como su estadía en la escuela había sido interesante aunque en cierta forma deprimente, pero seguía sin entender que de crucial tenía eso para la guerra.

—Tom fue un alumno modelo, un chico capaz de conquistar a muchos, inteligente, apuesto y muy seguro de si mismo, así fue como se le fueron abriendo las puertas para algunas cosas que hizo luego, tu mismo viste que el profesor Slughorn ofreció recomendarlo al ministerio…—

—Si, pero el no aceptó, trabajo en Borgin & Brukes —

—Si… asi es— asintió Dumbledore —Pero también hay algo mas que debes notar allí, Tom se mantuvo solo, siempre rodeado de amigos, pero nunca confiando, siempre guardando sus emociones y secretos para si mismo—

—Tal vez tenía miedo de que averiguaran sus orígenes…— murmuró Harry pensando en como hubiera sido su vida si sus tíos se hubieran realmente deshecho de él y lo hubieran mandado a un orfanato, al igual que a Voldemort.

—Entonces, continuemos sacando conclusiones— Dumbledore hizo un giro con su varita y apareció sobre el escritorio un anillo, un gran anillo de oro, con una piedra negra en el centro, sobre la cual una serpiente en forma de S estaba grabada.

—Señor… ¿ese es el anillo?— preguntó Harry recordando aun como el abuelo de Voldemort había mostrado ese anillo delante del trabajador del ministerio, para poner en claro la pureza de su sangre y la ascendencia directa de Salazar Slytherin.

—En efecto… este es el anillo— dijo Dumbledore, Harry hizo ademán de tocarlo pero luego se detuvo al ver la mirada que el profesor le daba —Ahora, tenemos tiempo de ver algunas cosas mas— dijo mientras guardaba el anillo en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica y sacaba otro frasco mas de recuerdos, y lo dejaba caer dentro del pensadero —Después de ti—

**--0o0o0--**

"Los hechizos desmemorizantes mas complicados de realizar son aquellos en los que se quieren borrar varios recuerdos de la mente, no solo un momento reciente…"

Draco sonrió, al fin había encontrado lo que estaba buscando

"También se tiene la posibilidad de implantar nuevos recuerdos, en lugar de los antiguos, aunque el proceso es mucho mas difícil, y no muy recomendado, pues un hechizo de este tipo mal realizado puede llevar al paciente hacia la locura"

—Oh, mierda— murmuró Draco, —Esto será mucho mas difícil de lo que pensaba…—

"Se aprueban estos encantamientos especialmente en pacientes que han sufrido un gran trauma y que los malos recuerdos no les permiten continuar con su vida normal, y aun para esos pacientes se les recomienda no crear ni insertar recuerdos falsos, el simple vacío de la memoria no los afectara"

**--0o0o0--**

—Y aquí es donde nos quedaremos con los recuerdos esta noche, Harry— dijo Dumbledore agitando la varita, inmediatamente el pensadero voló hasta uno de los armarios y desapareció tras sus puertas.

Harry dudó unos segundos, y luego se sentó nuevamente —Señor, yo aun tengo algunas preguntas…—

—Si, muchacho, supongo que si…— Harry entendió que tal vez eso era una puerta abierta para seguir preguntando.

—El anillo, él que usted tiene, Voldemort lo tenía puesto el día que fue a visitar a la señorita Hepzibah Smith, pero luego… ¿Cómo es que llegó ese anillo hasta usted? ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? ¿A Voldemort y a la Señorita Smith…? Por un momento me pareció que él la atacaría…—

—Si que son muchas preguntas…— murmuró Dumbledore sonriendo amablemente, —Ese recuerdo me lo dio Hokey, el pequeño Elfo que ayudaba a la señorita Smith— Dumbledore levantó la vista como tratando de evocar algo y luego miró a Harry nuevamente —él murió unos años después… en Azkaban—

—¿Por qué…?—

—Aparentemente un par de días después de que Tom visitó a la señorita Smith, esta murió envenenada, según confesó el mismo Hokey, se equivocó y le echó veneno a la taza del té de la tarde…—

—Pero… si fue asi, fue por que se equivocó… un elfo no puede matar a su amo apropósito…—

—No, no puede… tienes razón, Harry— continuó Dumbledore —Y fue una gran injusticia que el pobre y viejo Hokey pasara sus últimos años en Azkaban, sintiéndose desdichado por haber cometido tal crimen—

—¿Y que fue lo que pasó con Voldemort…? es decir, ¿él tuvo algo que ver no es cierto?—

—Tom, desapareció unos días después, y no se le volvió a ver por algunos años mas, algunas semanas después de la muerte de la señorita Smith sus herederos descubrieron la ausencia de la copa, la buscaron por todos los sitios de esa casa, pero no la encontraron nunca mas—

—Él se la llevó— afirmó Harry —Se le veía en la mirada, él quería la copa, por eso la mató, como mató a su padre y a sus abuelos paternos…—

—Así es, y luego modificó sus memorias para culpar a otros…—

— ¿Pero nadie nunca lo investigó?— Harry se sentía de pronto algo indignado —¿Nadie se dio el trabajo de preguntarse que fue lo que pasó?—

—No, me temo que no, por que habían responsables para cada delito…—

—Eso es tan…— Harry no encontraba palabras para describir lo injustos que habían sido.

—Si, claro que lo es— Dumbledore se acercó un poco mas al escritorio apoyando los codos en la mesa, y Harry le dio una mirada preocupada a la mano del director, aun seguía igual que la última vez que la había visto —Pero debemos prestar atención a otras cosas…—

—¿Qué cosas?— preguntó Harry obligándose a desviar la mirada de la mano del director y mirarlo a la cara.

—Al hecho de que cometió dos crímenes y se llevó dos objetos de allí—

—Un objeto que le pertenecía a cada victima…— murmuró Harry, recordando de pronto a los asesinos en serie que había visto alguna vez en las películas de la televisión, pero esto era diferente… ¿Qué tenían estos objetos de especiales? Lo de su tío puede ser por que en teoría era de su familia…. De Slytherin…— Harry arrugó el ceño y miró a su profesor nuevamente, Dumbledore lo miraba expectante, era como si estuviera esperando que le diera la respuesta a algún problema planteado en clase. — ¿La copa de verdad era de Helga Hefelpuff?—

—Hasta donde tengo entendido, si lo era—

— ¿Por qué quiere reunir objetos de magos famosos…? ¿De los fundadores de la escuela?— todo adquiría un poco, solo un poco mas de sentido.

—No debes olvidar que Tom creció en un orfanato, un sitio al que nunca pudo llamar hogar, y cuando se enteró de que era un mago, él no lo dudó ni por un momento, estuvo feliz de confirmar al fin que no era alguien ordinario, si no que era especial, y una vez en la escuela pudo encontrarse en un ambiente mucho mas cómodo…—

—Como si estuviera en casa…—

—Así es…—

—Sin embargo eso no explica por que es que…— Harry se detuvo un instante, recordando lo que había visto al inicio, la caja con los objetos robados a los compañeros de Voldemort, en el orfanato — ¿Es como una colección…?—

—Exacto…—

—Como cuando molestaba a sus compañeros en el orfanato…— Harry miró hacia la percha donde Fweaks descansaba —Eran trofeos…—

—Si, en efecto, lo eran… —

— ¿Para que los quería?—

—Eso es algo que averiguaremos pronto, pero no esta noche, ya es tarde, en una media hora mas empieza el toque de queda— dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie, y Harry entendió que la clase, al menos por esa noche había terminado.

—Señor… ¿nos reuniremos pronto?—

—Eso es lo que espero…— le respondió Dumbledore mientras tomaba una pluma y sacaba un pergamino para escribir.

—Bien, buenas noches, señor…—

—Buenas noches para ti también, Harry—

Harry llegó hasta la puerta pero no la abrió —Señor… mis amigos… ¿puedo contarles algo de esto?—

—Ambos han demostrado ser lo bastante inteligentes y confiables, sé que serán capaces de guardar esta información de la manera adecuada—

—Gracias, señor…— Dijo Harry antes de abrir la puerta y bajar hacia el pasillo, una vez allí sacó su mapa del merodeador y buscó a Draco, sonrió al ver que el chico estaba en la biblioteca, solo.

**--0o0o0--**

"Este hechizo tiene la ventaja de que no se necesita a la persona que lo conjuró para poder revertirlo, simplemente a alguien que de el contra hechizo y que "el paciente" este de acuerdo en revertir los efectos"

Draco sonrió, eso estaba bien, aunque claro, para revertirlo primero alguien tendría que saber de la existencia del hechizo, eso se podría arreglar, de pronto levantó la vista y cerró el libro de golpe, le pareció escuchar un pequeño ruido, notó que ya quedaban muy pocos alumnos en la biblioteca, miró a uno y otro lado pero no encontró a nadie, de pronto sintió una pequeña corriente de aire tibia sobre su cuello y sonrió

— ¿Estas aquí no?— lo dijo suavemente, sin dejar de mirar alrededor, unos dedos recorrieron su espalda suavemente y sonrió mas ampliamente —No hagas eso…—

—Vamonos de aquí…— pidió Harry suavemente, aun acariciando con sus dedos la espalda de Draco.

—Si… espera un segundo— murmuró mientras empezaba a meter las cosas en su mochila desordenadamente, tratando sobre todo de cubrir los títulos de los libros de hechizos desmemorizantes.

Harry sonrió, y se paró a un lado de Draco, observándolo con detenimiento, aun se veía algo pálido y cansado, pero mejor que un par de días atrás.

—Sígueme— le murmuró Draco innecesariamente a Harry, pues era obvio que lo seguiría mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos que a esa hora se encontraban desiertos, pues la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban refugiados en sus salas comunes, quedaba ya poco tiempo para el toque de queda.

Se paró delante de la aula donde había sido su primer encuentro y miró a uno y otro lado antes de entrar, sintió como Harry cerraba la puerta, levantó la varita y selló ambas puertas para que no se pudieran abrir mientras Harry se sentaba en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y lo miraba atentamente, ya sin la capa de invisibilidad.

Draco se arrodilló delante de Harry y le dio un suave beso en los labios —Hola—

—Hola— respondió Harry sin dejar de sonreír

—¿Como te has escapado de tus amigos esta vez?—

—Se pusieron a pelear y aproveché que no me veían para escapar— mintió, aun no estaba seguro de cuanto le podía decir a Draco, y eso lo hacía sentir realmente mal.

— ¿Astucia Gryffindor?— preguntó Draco sentándose delante de él.

Harry sonrió pero luego negó con la cabeza, estuvo a punto de cambiar de idea y comentarle a Draco que había estado con el director, pero luego prefirió no hacerlo —… ¿que estabas estudiando en la biblioteca?— preguntó finalmente.

—Pociones, algo que tu también deberías estar estudiando— mintió Draco mientras se acercaba mas a él. No quería que Harry se preguntara el por que de estar tan abocado a estudiar sobre los hechizos desmemorizantes.

— ¿Para que? Solo es un requisito en la escuela de Aurores, si alguna vez necesito de alguna te buscaré y tu me la prepararas—

—Si, claro Potter…— dijo Draco sintiendo un pinchazo de culpa en el pecho, él sabía que eso no pasaría, que en realidad tenían el tiempo contado, trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se había hecho el firme propósito de disfrutar todo al máximo y eso haría —Ven aquí— lo jaló un poco mas y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación que los besos de Harry le provocaban.

**--0o0o0--**

Gracias por leer…

¿Les he dicho alguna vez lo feliz que me hace leer sus comentarios? Pues si, me inspiran y alegran la semana…

Vamos, solo para saber que hay alguien leyendo al otro lado de la pantalla.

Un beso y sigan leyendo.

Pao


	7. Chapter 7: ENCUENTROS Y DESENCUENTROS

CAPITULO

_Buenos días a todos… que tal les va?_

_Espero que con muchas ganas de empezar la semana…_

Antes, lo de siempre:

"_Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos el sexto libro no hubiera acabado así"_

**Advertencia:**_ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas, pues este fic contiene mucho de eso. _

_Contiene algunos datos que se dan en el sexto libro, solo por si no lo han leído (sé que es improbable, pero de todas maneras lo advierto)_

**NO SIN TI:**

**CAPITULO: 7**

**ENCUENTROS Y DESENCUENTROS **

—Lo siento— murmuró Harry mientras entraba al aula, donde Draco lo esperaba sentado sobre el piso, con un libro apoyado sobre las piernas, el cual cerró y metió en la mochila rápidamente mientras Harry se acercaba mas a él.

—Pensé que no llegarías— dijo Draco mientras Harry se sentaba delante de él, lo había esperado por cerca de una hora, aunque había podido aprovechar el tiempo en leer un poco mas acerca de aquellos hechizos, ya que sus amigos seguían sin dejarlo solo mucho tiempo, según ellos por su seguridad, pero solo lograban entorpecer todos sus planes, sin contar el hecho de que debía también prepararse para los exámenes, aunque eso había quedado casi relegado a último lugar, después de todo a quien le importa los exámenes cuando es la vida de tus padres, y la tuya la que esta en juego.

—También yo— Harry se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios —Lo siento…—

—Oh, esta bien… no pasa nada, he aprovechado el tiempo— dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a darle otro suave beso en los labios —¿Y en que has estado tan ocupado?— preguntó mientras su dedo índice recorría lentamente la mandíbula de Harry.

—Pues…— Harry cerró los ojos un segundo, tratando de concentrarse en lo que quería decirle sin que esas caricias lo distrajeran tanto como era ya habitual: un par de noches atrás había decidido contarle a Draco lo que hacía con Dumbledore, tal como hacía con sus amigos, después de todo, también era alguien de confianza. Además aun tenía la idea de hacer que Draco le confesara si es que alguien de alguna manera lo estaba presionando para unirse a las filas de Voldemort, y para hacer que Draco le confiara esas cosas, pensó, lo primero era demostrarle cuanto podía confiar en él. —Es que…— apartó un poco el rostro para ver mejor a Draco —Dumbledore me ha llamado a su despacho—

—¿En serio…? ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?— preguntó Draco extrañado, pues no había escuchado ningún chisme acerca de alguna travesura de Harry durante el día, aunque todos sabían que aun así la hiciera no sería castigado, después de todo Harry era "el chico de Dumbledore".

—Es algo que te quería contar…— con una de sus manos atrapó el dedo índice de Draco que aun seguía acariciándolo, le dio un suave beso y luego entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco.—He estado tomando un tipo de clases, durante estas últimas semanas, en su despacho…—

Draco arqueó una ceja, interrogante, no comprendía que tipo de clases podía estar tomando Harry o por que de pronto se había puesto tan serio —¿Clases?—

—Acerca de Voldemort— No pudo dejar de notar el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Draco en cuanto mencionó el nombre.

—De…— Draco se soltó del agarre de las manos de Harry — ¿Para que…? Tu no puedes…— De pronto se sentía algo molesto, ¿de verdad el vejete planeaba que Harry se enfrentara al Señor Oscuro? Y lo estaba entrenando para eso, el recuerdo de aquel rumor de la profecía se hizo mas certero en su mente, sin embargo algo mas lo fastidiaba, él no podía escuchar ese tipo de información, si algo salía mal, entonces lo mas probable es que pudieran verlo en su mente, o hacerlo confesar— No debes decirme esas cosas… —

—Si, claro que si, por que confío en ti… y creo que deberías saberlo…— dijo Harry atrapando las manos de Draco nuevamente entre las suyas —Hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho…— arrugó la frente —En realidad no son muchas, pero si importantes…—

—No…— Draco se volvió a soltar de las manos de Harry y retrocedió un poco aun sentado sobre el piso —No quiero hablar de eso— dijo con voz firme.

—No quieres hablar de eso— Harry pronunció cada palabra lentamente, tratando de asimilarlas

—No— Draco se levantó de un salto y tomó su mochila —Ya es tarde, creo que debemos ir a dormir, después de todo mañana empiezan los exámenes—

—No quieres hablar de eso— dijo Harry con voz mas fuerte y poniéndose de pie — ¿Por qué?—

—Ya es tarde y mañana…— Draco empezó a repetir la misma excusa, pero las manos de Harry se cerraron alrededor de sus brazos para mantenerlo firme mientras su rostro, con los ojos relampagueando de furia, se acercaba mas a él.

— ¿Por qué?—

—No deberías andar contando esas cosas por allí…— murmuró sintiéndose cada vez mas intimidado.

—¡No las cuento por allí, te las quiero contar a ti!— gritó Harry soltando a Draco bruscamente, haciendo que este de un paso hacia atrás, mientras Harry empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Yo no…— Draco tomó aire y dejó la mochila sobre el piso —No creo que sea buena idea que me cuentes esas cosas a mi, ya te lo he dicho antes no es…—

—No es seguro… ya— rumió Harry molesto.

—Te lo dije desde el inicio— acusó Draco.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Harry encarándolo nuevamente —¿Por qué eres un Malfoy? ¿Un sangre pura? ¿Por qué tu padre esta en Azkaban por que era un mortífago?— se mordió la lengua para evitar escupir la última de las preguntas que tenía en la cabeza _¿Por qué te has de convertir en un mortífago también?_

—Harry, es tarde, estas y estoy cansado, vamos a descansar…— pidió Draco sin contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas.

—Nunca quieres hablar de eso…— Harry retrocedió un poco —No quieres hablar de lo que pasara luego de que termine el año, o de lo que pasa en tu vida…— se agachó para recoger la mochila.

— No te pongas en el plan de novio ofendido… ya te lo he dicho antes…— reclamó Draco, molesto.

—No, no me pongo en el plan de nada, por que ni siquiera sé que pinto en tu vida…— le dio una mirada furiosa —Por que no sé nada de tu vida—

—Harry… no digas eso…— Draco sintió su corazón agitarse con mas fuerza —Tu si pintas en mi vida…— ¿Eran nervios lo que sentía? Era mucho más fuerte a los que había sentido la primera vez que habían discutido ¿Miedo tal vez?

—Tienes razón es tarde, adiós— dijo Harry fríamente mientras salía del aula.

Draco se quedó de pie, aun con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, ¿Harry le había dejado? No, solo estaba enfadado, se le pasaría pronto, si eso era, se dijo tratando de convencerse, miró hacia su reloj, casi eran las 11 de la noche, pronto tendría que volver a su dormitorio, y aun sabiendo que no lograría concentrarse se sentó nuevamente en el piso y sacó de la mochila el libro que estaba leyendo antes: "Guía básica de hechizos para olvidar y para recordar"

**--0o0o0--**

Harry entró molesto a la sala común, en cuanto atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Ron y Hermione que aun estudiaban en una de las tantas mesas levantaron la vista y sonrieron, él les dio una mueca que intentó ser un saludo y se encaminó hacia ellos, Ron le hizo sitio a un lado,

—¿Y como ha ido?— preguntó Hermione en un susurro, refiriéndose a la clase de Dumbledore, pues la sala, siendo un día previo al inicio de exámenes, estaba bastante mas ocupada de lo habitual.

—Genial— masculló Harry mientras sacaba el libro de Astronomía para el examen del día siguiente.

— ¿Estas bien?— preguntó Ron mientras Harry empezaba a pasar las páginas con mas fuerza de lo necesario.

—De fabula— contestó Harry sin levantar la vista, Ron y Hermione se dieron una mirada interrogante, supusieron que debía haberse peleado con la "chica X", y conociéndolo como lo conocían, decidieron que lo mejor era guardar silencio y dejar que se calmara.

**--0o0o0--**

— ¡Hey Malfoy!— llamó Huguette cuando Draco caminaba por uno de los pasillos del 3er piso, junto a Crable y Goyle, que flexionaron los músculos y se pegaron mas a Draco cuando voltearon a encarar a Huguette que los miraba sonriente, apoyado contra una de las columnas.

—Tranquilo… no debes temerme…— la sonrisa se ensanchó.

—No veo a nada que se le pueda temer por acá cerca— contestó Draco con lentitud y arrastrando las palabras.

El gesto de Huguette vaciló un instante pero luego siguió sonriendo —Ya, niño listo, tengo que hablar contigo— le dio una mirada a los dos chicos que acompañaban a Draco —A solas—

— ¿Y de verdad crees que tengo tiempo para hablar contigo a solas?— Draco le dio una mirada de desprecio y apretó mas la varita dentro del bolsillo de la túnica.

—Es sobre algo importante— Huguette acarició suavemente su brazo izquierdo —Y debe ser a solas…—

Draco tragó, un pequeño miedo se empezó a expandir en su pecho, no dispuesto a creer que era el momento en que le hicieran llegar algún tipo de órdenes. —De acuerdo— dijo avanzando hacia donde estaba el chico, tanto Goyle como Crable dieron un par de pasos para seguirlo pero el levantó una mano para detenerlos. —Estaré con ustedes en 10 minutos—

—Vale— gruñó Goyle, que junto a Crable miraban con desconfianza a Huguette.

Draco lo siguió hasta una de las aulas vacías del tercer piso, una vez allí Huguette se sentó sobre una de las mesas y miró fijamente a Draco, que aun estaba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándolo fríamente.

—¿Sabes…?— dijo Huguette inclinándose un poco mas hacia delante —Después de todo no debes ser tan malo…—

Draco dio un bufido —Por favor, si me vas a confesar amor eterno…—

—Pero si jactancioso…— dio una carcajada, Draco mantuvo su mirada fría aun no sabiendo que era lo que se proponía.

—Cual es el tema… no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para poder escucharte decir estupideces—

Huguette dejo de reír y le dio una mirada molesta, aunque se contuvo de replicar nada contra aquel estúpido niño, seguía sin entender por que es que se suponía que querían usar a un tonto como ese para una misión, aparentemente, tan importante —El tema es, Malfoy, que sabes muy bien lo que se espera de ti, que sabes que tendrás que llevar a cabo una misión para poder hacer que el Lord decida sacar a tu padre de prisión—

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que me estas diciendo— Draco puso su mejor cara de incredulidad mientras su mente maquinaba, su madre le había dicho en la última carta que le había enviado que estaba ya segura que Noha Huguette si tenía la marca, por lo tanto ¿para que se le acercaba? ¿Se lo habría ordenado alguien? O, ¿Sería una trampa?

—Claro que lo sabes, y muy bien— dijo Huguette saltando del escritorio en el que se encontraba sentado con tanto ímpetu que hizo sobresaltar a Draco. —Tu padre esta en Azkaban, tu madre encerrada en la mansión— se encogió de hombros —Si que lo sabes, deberás tomar la posición de tu padre ¿No es así?—

—Creo que deberías dejar de hablar de cosas que no conoces— respondió Draco con los dientes apretados mientras retrocedía para salir del aula, aun apretando con demasiada fuerza la varita entre los dedos, dentro del bolsillo de la túnica.

—Eres un mocoso demasiado estúpido, no sé en realidad que es lo que ven en ti…— murmuró avanzando hacia Draco que dejo de retroceder y se quedó plantado en el piso —En fin… la causa es la causa…— dijo con un suspiro de fastidio —Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, cuando te den la misión y te hagan tomar la marca, lo cual dicho sea de paso, será muy pronto, la necesitaras— pasó de largo al lado de Draco, que aun miraba al frente con los ojos fríos. —Llámame entonces… compañero—

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose no lo hizo girar, sabía que estaba solo, y ahora el idiota de Huguette se creía con autoridad como para hablarle, y decirle que lo ayudaría con la misión, la que se daría muy pronto, según le había dicho. El solo pensarlo le producía agitación, la misión, la labor que le asignaría el Lord para poder hacer que sacaran de prisión a su padre, para que su madre estuviera tranquila, protegida. Tenía miedo de saber en que consistía aquella misión, durante el par de semanas que pasó en la mansión ese verano había visto primero con ilusión que su hogar fuera el centro de operación del Lord, pero solo unos días después estaba mucho mas que asustado, estaba asqueado, viendo como torturaba mortífagos que habían fallado o se habían equivocado, como mataban muggles que no tenían nada que ver en el asunto, muchos que ni siquiera se habían acercado al mundo mágico, solo por pasatiempo y para iniciar a nuevos mortífagos, podía ser que los muggles le fueran desagradables, pero estaba seguro que no se merecían morir de esa manera, tan… maltratados y humillados… Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sabía que para que pudiera ostentar la marca tendría que matar en nombre del Lord, probablemente a un muggle, o a un sangre sucia… ¿Llegaría a eso?, ¿Lo podría hacer realmente?

La puerta abriéndose nuevamente lo hizo girar, por un tonto segundo pensó que podría ser Harry, pero no, claro que no lo era, se trataba de Goyle y Crable.

—Ya pasaron 10 minutos y no sabíamos… — empezó Crable.

—Ya… no pasa nada…— respondió Draco tratando de lucir tranquilo y caminando con ellos fuera del aula.

—¿Y que quería el idiota de Huguette?— Preguntó Goyle

—Hacer las paces…— respondió Draco. Ambos amigos pusieron cara de no entender nada al respecto y Draco se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que por algún motivo ya no quiere contarme entre sus enemigos…— explicó.

—Tal ves cree que también lo dejaras inconciente…— murmuró Goyle seriamente, Draco y Crable pararon, Draco le dio una mirada amenazante —Ya… ya no se te puede hacer una broma, ¡caray!— dijo Goyle fastidiado mientras los tres retomaban el camino hacia las mazmorras.

Crable le sonrió _—buena esa— _articuló suavemente con los labios, mientras Draco seguía andando molesto delante de ellos.

**--0o0o0--**

—Me he equivocado, estoy segura…— murmuró Hermione en voz baja mientras caminaba con Ron y Harry rumbo a la biblioteca —Eso me quitara puntos…—

—Ya, o sea que en vez de tener un perfecto tendrás un casi perfecto…— respondió Ron mordazmente.

—Pero es serio, todas estas evaluaciones sirven para nuestros E.X.T.A.S.I.S.— dijo Hermione algo ofendida.

—Igual pasaras los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. sin problemas… somos nosotros lo que debemos preocuparnos… — dijo Ron señalando con el pulgar a Harry.

—Pero no lo hacen… es decir no se preocupan realmente. — contra atacó Hermione

—El que no nos queramos pasar toda la vida en la biblioteca no quiere decir que no lo hacemos— replicó Ron.

—Pero se ocupan mas del Quiditch, o de andar por alli haciendo cualquier cosa menos…—

—Hey… ¿podrían parar?— interrumpió Harry que caminaba junto a ellos pero manteniéndose en silencio.

—Harry…— murmuró Hermione ofendida.

—Es que no hacen mas que pelear todo el tiempo…— Se dio la vuelta para caminar en el sentido opuesto —¡No estoy de humor para escucharlos pelear por una tontería como esa!— casi gritó mientras se alejaba con pasos rápidos, iría a la sala común, al menos allí podría estudiar un poco y dejar de escucharlos, aunque sabía que estando solo su mente volaría nuevamente hacia Draco y la discusión que habían tenido varios días antes, desde entonces apenas si se habían dirigido una mirada fugaz en clase, tontamente había estado esperando que Draco le mandará alguno de sus ya familiares mensajes, hubiera dado lo que sea por una pequeña nota del tipo _"5 minutos en quien sabe que lugar del lado opuesto del castillo"_, pero no había pasado nada en absoluto. Se sentía mal por la pelea, y aunque una parte de su mente le decía que esa era la prueba de que de verdad Draco escondía algo, y que lo mas recomendable y saludable era alejarse, también había otra parte que le decía que lo buscara, que hiciera las paces con él, que reconociera cuanto lo extrañaba, que ya después podría tener tiempo para convencerlo o enterarse de esa parte de su vida. Por las noches se la pasaba pensando en eso, dándole vueltas hasta que se quedaba dormido, sin haber tomado una decisión aun.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco dio un bufido de frustración, tratando de acomodarse mejor dentro de la cama, aunque era inútil, ya sabía que no podría dormir, además que pronto amanecería, y siendo el último día de exámenes lo mejor era evitar quedarse dormido, se sentía bastante cansado, le había dado vueltas infinidad de veces a lo que le había dicho Huguette, tal vez solo trataba de congraciarse con él por que sabía lo de la misión y no convenía que estuvieran peleados, tal vez Huguette ya sabía cual era la misión. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar todas esas teorías de su cabeza, sabía que no llegaría a resolver nada y no tenía sentido seguir torturándose de esa manera. Se sentó en la cama y jaló la varita de la mesa de noche, para luego esconderse entre las cobijas, pronunció un _lumos_ y la varita se encendió, abrió el libro que tenía a mano, sobre como invocar objetos y cosas que te podían haber pertenecido alguna vez, y empezó a leer la parte en la que se había quedado, después de la pelea con Harry lo mas probable es que solo él necesitara olvidar, tal vez Harry ya no quisiera saber nada de él, y en todo caso eso sería lo mejor, pero aun no estaba dispuesto a tomar aquello como una realidad, en el fondo, aunque lo cubría con la excusa de que mejor era estar preparado, sabía que aun guardaba la esperanza de Harry se comunicara con él, que volvieran a estar juntos un tiempo mas, se le hacía tan injusto, se había pasado mas de una semana sin hablar ni verlo, y pensar que no sabía cuanto tiempo le quedaba antes de tener que olvidarlo lo hacía sentir peor, lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba mucho y dolía, porque durante los días en que habían llevado separados se había dado cuenta de algo, de que le quería, mas de lo que pensaba, mucho mas, y aun no se podía hacer a la idea real de lo que significaría perderlo.

**--0o0o0--**

—Vaya… estoy realmente muerto— murmuró Ron dejándose caer en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.

—No puedo creer que al fin pronto serán vacaciones… — dijo Hermione sentándose en otro de los sillones, mientras Harry hacía lo mismo en la alfombra que había entre ambos.

Harry dio una mirada alrededor y evitó dar un suspiro de pena, toda la sala común estaba llena de velas y carteles flotando, y todos sus compañeros celebrando el final de los exámenes, aunque el realmente no se sentía con ganas de celebrar mucho, dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla y se dedicó a mirar como el fuego ardía en la chimenea, habían pasado ya demasiados días y ya había aceptado que Draco no lo buscaría, que en realidad ya todo había terminado entre ellos, y aunque su mente seguía recordándole que era lo mejor, el no podía dejar de sentirse desgraciado por eso.

—¡Hey… ustedes!— la voz de Ron sonó fuerte y molesta, lo que lo hizo sobresaltarse, se giró para ver a su amigo que ya se había puesto de pie y caminaba con largos pasos hacia uno de los rincones donde Dean estaba sentado, con Ginny sobre el regazo y besándose. Harry le dio una mirada confusa a Hermione

—Pensé que salía con Michael—

—No, eso fue hace tiempo… desde hace unas semanas esta con Dean…— explicó Hermione mirando con atención como Ron tomaba del brazo a Ginny y la hacía levantarse.

—¿No crees que…?— preguntó Harry, por la bulla de la sala común en realidad no se podían escuchar los gritos pero se notaba que ambos se estaban enfadando.

—Si— suspiró Hermione poniéndose de pie, al igual que Harry y caminando hacia donde Ron discutía con Ginny mientras Dean solo los miraba de reojo, parado a un costado.

—No eres mi madre… no tienes ningún derecho, Ronald— siseó Ginny apretando los dientes, se notaba que le costaba mucho contenerse.

—Pues entonces tal vez deba escribirle a ella para que se entere de cómo te comportas— Ron levantó la voz aun más, mientras Harry le agarraba de un brazo.

—Ron, vamos ya déjala…— pidió Hermione en un susurro.

—Ustedes no se metan— respondió Ron con voz contenida y soltándose del agarre de Harry.

—Estas haciendo todo un escándalo, por que mejor no lo hablan afuera— insistió Hermione.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar con él…— Ginny le dio una mirada enfadada y luego tomó de la mano a Dean y lo jaló —Él que tu no seas capaz de reunir el valor necesario para encontrar una novia no quiere decir que todos tenemos que pasárnosla igual de aburridos— Ginny se alejó hacia el otro lado del salón, junto a Dean, que se veía ligeramente avergonzado.

Tanto Harry como Hermione se giraron para ver a Ron, estaba mucho más rojo que de costumbre, lo que significaba que estaba muy molesto, —Ron…— llamó Harry, pero Ron no contestó.

—Ron… por favor cálmate— pidió Hermione en un susurro.

—Yo… prefiero estar solo…— dijo Ron en voz baja también, su semblante de pronto cambió y ahora se veía abatido, caminó lentamente hacia el retrato de la sala común y salió.

—¿No crees que debemos ir con él?— preguntó Hermione dando un pasos hacia delante, pero Harry la detuvo

—Yo creo que mejor es que este solo… si no vuelve pronto lo buscamos—

Hermione miró hacia Harry y nuevamente hacia la salida, y finalmente asintió en silencio y junto con Harry volvieron frente a la chimenea.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco ya sabía que, como era habitual, en su sala común habría una gran celebración por los finales de exámenes y el inicio de las vacaciones de navidad, generalmente la fiesta la organizaba él, aunque por esos días no tenía cabeza para pensar en organizar una fiesta, pero no le sorprendió para nada llegar y ver a sus compañeros ya festejando y brindando, trató de pasar de largo por entre los grupos que se habían formado hasta las escaleras que lo llevaban a su dormitorio pero un brazo lo jaló y lo sentó en uno de los sillones, era Blaise, el que había organizado aquello, y que le sonreía con un vaso pequeño repleto de FIRE whisky, Draco negó suavemente —No… ahora no —

—Vamos Draco… ¿Dónde esta tu espíritu de celebración?—

—Durmiendo…— rumió Draco en respuesta, sintiéndose realmente desanimado, se puso de pie para ir a su dormitorio, al menos allí la bulla no lo fastidiaría tanto.

Blaise lo alcanzó a los pocos pasos y lo giró de un brazo para encararlo —No seas tonto… éste es el mejor momento…— dijo en susurro, Draco arqueó una ceja interrogante y Blaise resopló con fastidio —Mira, ellos ya casi no te han estado molestando durante la semana…—

—Ya, por los exámenes— interrumpió Draco

—Lo que sea, el punto es que han pedido costumbre de molestarte o culparte— Blaise jaló a Draco un poco mas cerca aun —Si te vas ahora pensaran que de alguna manera te sientes culpable o cohibido por ellos, antes tu que eras él que iniciaba estas fiestas y lograba meter el alcohol, no puedes ahora simplemente aislarte y no aparecer… —

—Pero no estoy de humor…— gimoteó Draco, encontrándole ya sentido a las palabras de Blaise.

—¿Y eso que?— Blaise le dio una mirada crítica y luego negó —Tu no eres así, no creo que sea solo el que te quieran culpar de algo que no has hecho lo que te tiene asi…—

—No tengo nada— afirmó Draco levantando un poco la voz

—Son simples relaciones sociales… tu eres un experto en el tema—

—Ya…— Draco dio un suspiro, sabía que su amigo tenía razón, y aunque no se sentía de humor, sabía que no podía encerrarse en su dormitorio como un anti-social y parecer culpable o temeroso —Vamos pues…— dijo con resignación mientras tomaba el vaso que Blaise le había ofrecido minutos antes y daba un largo trago, el licor le quemó la garganta y el pecho, después de todo no se sentía tan mal, el calor era reconfortante, bastante reconfortante para su estado de ánimo, sonrió hacia su amigo y extendió el vaso para que le sirviera mas.

— ¡Genial…!— replicó Blaise sirviendo mas licor y caminando junto a Draco para mezclarse entre los compañeros de su casa que ya estaban celebrando —Solo… no lo bebas tan rápido ¿quieres?— dijo en tono preocupado cuando Draco extendió por segunda vez en solo 10 minutos el vaso vacío.

—Oh, por favor… estas hablando de mi… yo nunca me emborracho— replicó Draco mientras agitaba el vaso vacío.

Blaise intercambió una mirada preocupada con Pansy, de pronto tal vez hacer que Draco se quedara en la fiesta ya no era tan buena idea.

**--0o0o0--**

Pasaban de las 11 de la noche, y Harry y Hermione aun estaban uno al lado del otro sentados frente a la chimenea, a su alrededor la fiesta parecía encontrarse en su apogeo, la gente reía y bebía, en algunos rincones las parejas se besaban ya sin tanto pudor, Harry pudo distinguir a Ginny y Dean, nuevamente en el mismo sillón donde Ron los había encontrado antes.

—Harry… ya es muy tarde…— dijo Hermione viendo hacia el reloj de pared una vez mas, tal como había hecho durante las últimas dos horas.

—Lo sé… pero es que estaba realmente molesto—

—Pues no tiene razón para estarlo ¿No crees?—

Harry se encogió de hombros, y miró nuevamente hacia Ginny y Dean, pensando que si el tuviera una hermana menor tampoco le gustaría verla en esas formas, miró a Hermione nuevamente, a ella la quería como una hermana, se la imaginó en el lugar de Ginny y descubrió que tampoco le gustaría verla a ella así, enredada de brazos y piernas en un sillón con algún muchacho —Creo que Ginny podría ser un poco mas discreta—

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco —Todos ustedes son tan machistas…— miró hacia Ginny y Dean y luego hacia Harry nuevamente —Apuesto a que tu y ella no se controlan tanto tampoco—

Harry le dio una mirada confusa —¿ella?—

—Tu sabes, la misteriosa chica con la que andas y de la cual no quieres hablar nunca…— explicó Hermione mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

—Ah, _ella_, pues por lo menos nos contenemos delante de la gente…— _o nos conteníamos_ pensó recordando la posibilidad que existía de no ver mas a Draco en esa forma.

Hermione solo negó con la cabeza y miró nuevamente hacia el reloj —De todas formas ya es tarde…—

Harry dio un suspiro de fastidio —Bien, subiré a sacar mi mapa, tu quédate aquí por si es que Ron vuelve—

—Gracias— Hermione sonrió. Harry se puso en pie y subió de dos en dos los escalones, rumbo a su habitación, se alegró de que aun se encontrara vacía y de su baúl sacó el mapa.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas— murmuró mientras pasaba la varita sobre el viejo pergamino, al instante una gran cantidad de hilos de tinta fueron llenando el espacio vacío, formando el mapa del castillo, se dedicó a buscar con atención, primero alrededor de la sala común y finalmente lo encontró en una de las aulas cercanas a su pasillo, pero arrugo el ceño cuando vio que la motita que indicaba "Ronald Weasley" estaba demasiado pegada a otra que decía "Lavender Brown" —¡Oh mierda…!— murmuró pensando en la forma de explicarle a Hermione aquello, o evitar que ella mirara el mapa, pasó las manos por su cabello mirando aun nerviosamente como ambas motas estaban pegadas una a la otra, desvío la vista sintiéndose de pronto demasiado curioso, dio otra mirada mas al resto del pergamino, y ésta vez llamó su atención una pequeña mota que se movía irregularmente acercándose por el pasillo opuesto, la mota decía "Draco Malfoy".

**--0o0o0--**

Después de varios pequeños vasitos mas de FIRE Whisky, Draco se sentía ya bastante animado, su mente había alejado cualquier pensamiento preocupante mientras él reía junto a Goyle y Crable con unas chicas de quinto que le miraban embelesadamente.

Extendió el vaso vacío hacia Goyle para que le sirviera mas licor y este hizo una suave negación, acercándose para hablarle al oído —¿No crees que ya debes parar por esta noche?—

—De que hablas…— resopló Draco arrastrando las palabras.

—Es que…— empezó Crable, pero las chicas que tenían delante no le quitaban el ojo de encima así que sonrió y jaló con un brazo a Draco para que se moviera —Lo siento… nosotros ya volvemos—

—Si… un momento nada mas— apoyó Goyle, las tres chicas los miraron algo resentidas pero asintieron.

—Hey… hey — reclamó Draco mientras Crable lo jalaba por lo largo de la sala común —Pero estábamos conversando, es de muy mala educación…— seguía reclamando Draco sintiendo como no tenía suficiente fuerza para resistirse a su amigo.

—Ya… peor es estar completamente borracho— reclamó Goyle sin levantar mucho la voz.

—Para… para…— pidió Draco, de pronto la habitación ya no se sentía tan estable como antes.

—¿Estas…?— preguntó Crable deteniéndose y mirándolo con atención —Oh, por Merlín, dime que no vomitarás…—

—Noooo…. Claro que no— dijo Draco ofendido, aprovechando para soltarse del agarre de su amigo. —Solo necesito ir al baño— dijo mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire.

—Bien, te acompañamos, vamos…— dijo Goyle queriendo tomarlo del brazo nuevamente, pero Draco dio un paso al lado y evitó que lo sujetara, aunque se tambaleó ligeramente.

—Creo que ya sé como ir al baño solo, gracias— Draco se escuchó a si mismo y se sorprendió de que efectivamente estaba arrastrando las palabras de una forma no muy normal, su lengua le pesaba, y le dificultaba hablar.

—Pero Draco…— empezó a objetar Crable

—¿Qué pasa chicos?— preguntó Blaise que aparecía en ese momento sujetando de la mano a Pansy.

—Ah… amigo, al fin alguien que tiene sentido— dijo Draco lentamente, tratando de no sonar demasiado ebrio. —¡No me dejan ir al baño!— reclamó mientras señalaba a Goyle y Crable en un tono acusador.

Blaise arqueó una ceja y luego soltó una pequeña carcajada que fue secundada por Pansy. —No lo puedo creer… _yo nunca me emborracho— _remedó a Draco —Estas ebrio, Draco—

—No, no lo estoy, y soy perfert… — Arrugó el ceño al sentir como la lengua se le trababa —capaz, soy capaz de ir solito al baño—

Goyle negó con la cabeza y le señaló la puerta que daba a los baños de chicos de la sala común —Allí esta, ve, no te seguiremos—

Draco sonrió y caminó tratando de mantener el equilibrio hasta llegar a la puerta, una vez la hubo traspasado se dirigió a uno de los lavabos y abrió el agua, la dejó correr mientras se miraba con mayor atención en el espejo, bueno, con toda la atención que podía cuando su vista no se desenfocaba. —Mierda… esto ya no se siente tan bien— murmuró antes de empezar a echar una gran cantidad de agua helada sobre su rostro, aquello era refrescante, cuando levantó la vista nuevamente se sobresaltó al ver por el espejo que, detrás suyo, estaba Theo Nott, mirándolo de manera extraña, cerró el grifo de agua y lentamente, aun sujetando con una de las manos el lavabo, para no perder estabilidad, se dio la vuelta, Theo no había querido hablarle cuando había ido a la enfermería a visitarlos y a jurarles que el no había sido el que los había atacado.

—Hola Draco…— dijo dando un paso hacia delante.

—Oh, ¿ahora si nos hablamos?— preguntó fríamente, aunque estuvo seguro que el efecto se perdió por la forma en que aun arrastraba las palabras.

—Estaba esperando poder encontrarte a solas para hablar contigo— afirmó Theo sin avanzar mas.

Draco se encogió de hombros y apoyó el cuerpo en el lavabo —Aquí me tienes…—

—Si… y ebrio, además — murmuró Theo

—No estoy ebrio— replicó

Theo no contestó inmediatamente, si no que dio una mirada más alrededor y luego enfocó su vista nuevamente en Draco —Lamento no haber querido escucharte cuando fuiste a la enfermería, pero mi padre me escribió y me hizo comprender que aquello no podía ser cierto…—

—No lo es, jamás los atacaría así— dijo Draco a la defensiva, maldiciéndose por no poder sonar mas normal.

— ¡Lo sé!— casi grito Theo levantando las manos —Entiendo que sería algo muy estúpido hacerlo, sobre todo en tu posición…—

Draco arqueó una ceja —¿Mi posición?—

Theo avanzó otro paso hacia él —Entonces… estamos en paz nuevamente—

Draco dio un suspiro de fastidio —Si, claro que si—

—¡Genial!— Theo sonrió y se acercó mas, Draco se pegó al lavabo un poco mas —Estaba pensando en lo que paso al inicio de curso…— murmuró Theo mientras colocaba ambas manos a los costados de la cadera de Draco.

—¿Lo que sucedió…?— preguntó Draco sintiéndose algo invadido en su espacio personal por la cercanía del otro chico y no sabiendo a lo que se refería exactamente, sentía como su mente trabajaba mas lentamente que de costumbre.

—Ya sabes…— murmuró pegándose mas aun, Draco pudo sentir el cuerpo de Theo sobre el suyo, y por fin entendió a lo que Theo se refería, a ese par de veces en que habían estado juntos, luego de eso simplemente se habían alejado un poco, Draco sabía que había sido un error desde el principio, pues Theo ya no le hablaba tanto como antes.

—No… no creo que sea buena idea— dijo finalmente. Theo le sonrió y acercó sus labios hasta los de Draco.

—Yo creo que si… — sus labios se posaron sobre los de Draco, que abrió aun mas los ojos por la sorpresa, pero solo tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y corresponder también al beso, sentía las manos de Theo apretándolo por la cintura, mientras sus lenguas comenzaban a batallar por obtener el control.

Theo emitió un pequeño gemido cuando Draco mordió su labio inferior y bajó por el mentón, entonces fue cuando Draco reaccionó, cuando se dio cuenta, ese gemido no era el gemido que esperaba o quería escuchar, el que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se hacía irregular, _Claro, él no es Harry, _ le reprochó una voz en su cabeza mientras ponía las manos en el pecho de Theo para alejarlo —No… para…—

—Pero…— murmuró Theo alejándose un poco y viéndose ligeramente ofendido —¿Acaso no te gusto en aquella ocasión?—

—Si… pero ahora yo…—

—Claro…— murmuró Theo mientras con un pie pateaba nerviosamente el piso —Ya que te diste el gusto…—

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y luego se arrepintió de ello pues la habitación dio otro pequeño balanceo. —Es que antes éramos amigos, y después de eso casi ni nos hablábamos— explicó Draco tratando de expresarse con claridad, pues era conciente de cómo le costaba cada vez mas pronunciar cada palabra.

Theo se encogió de hombros —Podemos ser amigos ahora—

—Si, pero solo amigos…— respondió Draco sujetándose nuevamente del lavabo para evitar perder el equilibrio.

Theo le dio una mirada evaluadora, suspiró y asintió —Como quieras…— se dio la vuelta y salió del baño, dejando a Draco solo nuevamente.

Draco empezó a sentir como su cabeza daba vueltas, mientras analizaba lo que había pasado, había besado a Theo, y por un momento había imaginado que era Harry, nunca antes le había pasado algo así, nunca había tenido ese sentimiento de culpabilidad en el pecho, no por un engaño de ese tipo. Tenía que hablar con él, ir y decírselo, decirle que no era justo que lo dejara ahora, no cuando ya le quería tanto y le quedaba tan poco tiempo para estar juntos. Se giró nuevamente hacia el lavabo y se echó mas agua al rostro, tratando de controlar los ocasionales mareos y luego caminó hacia la salida, miró a ambos lados, cerciorándose de que sus amigos no se encontraran a la vista antes de abrir la puerta por completo y escabullirse, estaba ya cerca de la salida cuando un brazo lo jaló

—Draco… no te negaras a una copa con nosotros— le dijo Vaisey arrastrando las palabras, a su alrededor estaban varios de los miembros del equipo de Quiditch, Draco hizo una mueca de disculpa, pero casi sin darse cuenta ya tenía una copa en la mano y estaba brindando por el inicio de las vacaciones.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry tardó solo un par de segundos en decidir que hacer, se puso la capa de invisibilidad encima y con el mapa del merodeador y la varita en una mano bajó corriendo las escaleras, ya en la sala común le fue algo más complicado evadir a los grupos y a la gente que se movía a su alrededor, hasta que por fin pudo llegar al retrato de la dama gorda, dio una mirada preocupada alrededor, había aun bastante movimiento, pudo ver a Hermione platicando con Parvati al otro extremo, todos estaban tan distraídos que ninguno notó como el retrato se habría solo, para dejar salir a Harry hacia los pasillos. Una vez fuera volvió a consultar el mapa, Draco aun venía caminando lenta e irregularmente por uno de los pasillos del lado izquierdo, así que caminó para darle el alcance.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco perdió la cuenta de los brindis que dio, pero era conciente de que ahora las cosas se movían mucho mas a su alrededor, y que le era mucho mas difícil seguir el hilo de la conversación del grupo con el que se encontraba, no fue hasta que su mirada se detuvo en una de las cortinas verdes, de un verde tan similar al de los ojos de Harry, que los recuerdos de lo pasado en el baño unos momentos antes y su decisión de hablar con Harry volvieron a su mente, casi como en trance y tambaleándose caminó hacia la salida con una única idea en mente, encontrar a Harry.

Avanzó por los pasillos y casi cae cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, maldiciendo que le quedara tan lejos, sujetándose de las paredes siguió avanzando, cuando llegaba a la esquina del pasillo que daba a la entrada de Gryffindor unas manos lo sujetaron y lo pusieron contra la pared.

—Que demonios…— masculló Draco confundido, mientras miraba alrededor.

Harry le dio una rápida mirada evaluadora antes de dejar caer la capa al piso —Draco… ¿Qué estás haciendo?—

— ¡Harry!— gritó con alegría Draco y sujetó con fuerza los brazos de Harry jalándolo hacia él.

—Shhhh— dijo Harry mirando alrededor —Cállate… Te pueden descubrir…— en realidad se preguntaba como había podido llegar hasta allí sin que nadie lo notara.

—Yo teestaba buscando— siguió hablando Draco en voz alta sin prestar real atención a lo que Harry le decía —Tenía que verte… ¿Tu has salido a verme?—

Harry parpadeó, sintiendo como el olor a alcohol se hacía cada vez mas fuerte, eso y la forma en que Draco hablaba le dieron una conclusión —Estas borracho— acusó.

—Nooooo…. No lo estoy— dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, _¿Por qué todos insistían en eso?_ —Quería hablar contigo… no me has buscado ni escrito en todos estos días— sus manos apretaron mas los brazos de Harry y lo jalaron tratando de darle un beso, Harry tiró la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Draco, estas loco, estamos en un pasillo deja de hacer eso— se soltó del agarre de Draco y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, la verdad que el olor a licor le estaba pareciendo a cada instante mas desagradable, sin contar el fastidio que le daba ver a Draco en ese estado —¿Qué es lo que has estado tomando?—

—FIRE Whisky— Draco le dio una mirada confusa y extendió nuevamente los brazos para acercar a Harry, sin embargo este se alejó un poco más.

—No sé como se te ocurre andar bebiendo eso, lo tenemos prohibido— masculló.

—¡Oh vamos Harry…!— murmuró dando dos temblorosos pasos para tratar de alcanzar a Harry —Quería verte, tengo algo muy improtante que decirte—

—No, en ese estado lo único que puedes hacer es meterte a la cama— respondió Harry molesto mientras empujaba a Draco contra la pared para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

—¿Y tu vendrías conmigo…?— preguntó sonriente.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco —Draco, por favor, vete… —

—Pero… yo quería verte— repitió Draco con un ligero tono de frustración en la voz.

—Ya me viste…— respondió Harry con tono cansado, no le hacía el mínimo de gracia que Draco llegara de pronto y borracho tratando de _estar_ con él, no después de haber esperado durante tiempo a que se contactara.

—Pero aun no te he dicho lo que quería decirte— murmuró Draco

—Vale, dímelo— dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos

Draco sujetó a Harry de los hombros y lo jaló, tratando de besarlo nuevamente, pero este giró el rostro y le dio un pequeño empujón —¡Ya compórtate quieres!— esta vez Harry no pudo evitar gritar, dio una mirada alrededor para ver si es que alguien los había visto.

Draco frunció el ceño, —¿Por qué no me quieres besar?—

Harry arqueó una ceja y contuvo el aire un segundo, tratando de calmarse para no lanzar un buen hechizo sobre Draco —Por que apestas a licor. ¿Para eso has venido? ¿Para besarme o acostarte conmigo, por que estas borracho?—

—No… yo— murmuró Draco, las paredes a su alrededor se movían demasiado y no lo dejaban concentrarse en las respuestas que debía dar.

—Pues te enteras que no soy tu puta, a la que buscas cada vez que tienes ganas— Harry dijo las palabras ajustando los dientes y tratando de contenerse de la rabia, Draco se había emborrachado y no había encontrado mejor forma de cerrar la noche que buscándolo, se sentía no solo ofendido, si no también dolido.

—Tu no eres eso…— dijo Draco poniendo las manos sobre los brazos de Harry nuevamente, —¡Yo no dije eso!— Harry dio un paso hacia atrás soltándose, una vez mas.

—Deja de tocarme, por todos los demonios— Harry dio un par de pasos más hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido.

—Espera… espera— dijo Draco mientras con una mano se cubría los ojos y trataba de armar lo que quería realmente decir, evitando así ver como todo se movía a su alrededor

Harry le dio una mirada de reproche, pero espero a que Draco hablara nuevamente,

—Ya… yo quiero que habla… hablemos por que no— tomó aire nuevamente, _¿Por qué demonios se le hacía tan difícil hablar?_ —No quiero que sigas enfade… digo molesto conmigo—

Harry se mordió el labio para no soltar una risita por la forma en que Draco hablaba, realmente debía estar demasiado borracho, sin embargo eso aun no le quitaba el enfado inicial —Bien, nos vemos mañana en la mañana, a las 10 en la torre de Astronomía y hablamos— respondió finalmente con voz fría.

—No… no…— negó Draco con movimientos exagerados —Ahora… yo vine para hablar… ahora—

—Estás demasiado pasado de copas, ni siquiera puedes hablar correctamente, vete a tu sala común, ya mañana hablamos—

—Pero…—

—Hasta mañana, Draco— dijo Harry mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba de regreso por el pasillo.

Draco le dio una mirada asustada —Harry… no te vayas…— pidió casi en un susurro.

Harry levantó una mano haciendo un gesto de despedida sin siquiera voltear y dobló por el pasillo, en cuanto lo hizo se quedo quieto, se sentía demasiado culpable para dejar a Draco solo, pero seguía sin encontrar agradable que lo buscara estando borracho, se dedicó a mirar el mapa, para poder seguirlo a la distancia y asegurarse de que llegara bien a su sala común, sin embargo tras varios minutos de ver la mota de "Draco Malfoy" en el mismo sitio en la que lo había dejado decidió que lo mejor era ir a ver que pasaba.

Cuando dobló por el pasillo pudo ver que Draco estaba sentado en el piso, con las rodillas flexionadas y el rostro apoyado sobre ellas, por un momento pensó que se había quedado dormido. Haciendo el menor ruido posible se acercó hasta él y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, Draco le dio una mirada triste.

— ¿Draco?— preguntó tímidamente.

— Estoy esperando…— respondió Draco suavemente —Tú sabes… para hablar…—

—Pero… estas mal… ¿Por qué no quieres ir a tu sala común, estoy seguro que te sentirás mejor allí—

Draco negó con la cabeza y luego dejó descansar su mejilla sobre las rodillas

—¿Aun te siguen molestando?— preguntó Harry.

—No…— Draco levantó el rostro para ver a Harry nuevamente, —Quería verte—

Harry dio un gruñido de exasperación —Eso ya lo has dicho, y que querías hablarme…—

—Pero tú ya no quieres verme…— dijo Draco, Harry empezó a sentirse culpable, la voz de Draco sonaba cada vez más triste.

—Si, si quiero verte, pero no así, ya te lo dije, no puedes venir a buscarme cada vez que te emborrachas para…— miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, pensando que se estaban exponiendo demasiado —ya sabes para que—

—Yo no te buscaba para eso— se defendió Draco. —¿Por qué repites eso? yo no dije eso… estoy seguro—

Harry arqueó una ceja interrogantemente, Draco borracho era demasiado confuso, realmente, sentía que llevaba horas en el mismo círculo y hasta ahora no conseguía entender con claridad que era lo que Draco quería.

—Te buscaba para decirte que no quería seguir peleado contigo y que…—

—Eso lo podemos hablar mañana…— interrumpió Harry

—Creo que te quiero—

Harry se quedó muy quieto y callado por unos segundos, tratando de asimilar las palabras de Draco. —¿Qué…?—

—Ya…— dijo Draco tratando de ponerse en pie aunque fracaso rotundamente y finalmente cayó al piso —Mierda…— masculló mientras se ponía de rodillas y se agarraba de la pared en su segundo intento de ponerse en pie.

Harry se levantó y lo jaló de los brazos para ayudarlo, pero eso solo consiguió marearlo aún mas y tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza de Harry para evitar caer —Lo siento…— murmuró Harry por haberle levantado tan aprisa.

Draco se encogió de hombros y miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo —Voy a…— arrugó el ceño y miró a Harry nuevamente — ¿Para que lado esta la sala común?—

Harry le dio una mirada preocupada, —Creo que no eres capaz de llegar solo—

—Yo… pues…— Draco dio una mirada a cada lado del pasillo, se sentía demasiado confundido y mareado, sin contar la desilusión de que Harry no le hiciera el más mínimo caso —Ya veré lo que hago—

—Espera… yo te puedo acompañar—

—No impro… importa… no iba ir allí— dijo mientras empezaba a tomar el pasillo que llegaba a la entrada de Gryffindor.

—Draco— Harry lo tomó de un brazo y le hizo dar la vuelta —Por allí no es—

—Ah— Draco se quedó de pie mirando a Harry fijamente —Te he dicho que te quiero…— le recordó de pronto, Harry se preguntó si ese era el comportamiento normal en alguien muy borracho o si Draco había tomado algo pasado de fecha o descompuesto

—Te escuché la primera vez…— dio un suspiro dándose por vencido y le acarició una mejilla —Yo también…— el sonrojo en sus mejillas nuevamente —te quiero—

—Joder…— murmuró Draco

Harry parpadeó confuso aun con la mano sobre la mejilla de Draco, eso no era lo que esperaba encontrar como respuesta

— Eso es muy malo… no podemos… _querernos_— jadeó Draco

—Si, ya lo sé… es peligroso— medio se burló Harry — ¿Por qué lo es, Draco?— Bien, sabía que era mas fácil hacer que Draco hablara en ese estado, y se sintió ligeramente culpable por aprovecharse, pero de todas maneras lo hizo.

Draco le dio una mirada vidriosa y luego bostezó —Tengo sueño…— su cuerpo se empezó a inclinar a un lado, y Harry lo atrapó a tiempo antes que perdiera totalmente el equilibrio y cayera al piso.

—Ven vamos… te llevaré a un sitio para que descanses— dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano y pasaba la capa de invisibilidad sobre ambos, dio un suspiro de frustración, tal vez sacarle información a alguien tan borracho no era tan fácil como suponía.

Draco se dejó arrastrar lentamente por un par de pasillos y unas cuantas escaleras más, casi cuando llegaban al séptimo piso se detuvo, y Harry lo miró preocupado —¿Te sientes mal…?—

Draco negó suavemente y sonrió tontamente —Es que has dicho que me quieres…—

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada, lamentando no poder tener una cámara filmadora (que pueda funcionar dentro de Hogwarts, claro) y grabar todas las sandeces de Draco estando ebrio, seguro que eso le quitaría las ganas de seguir emborrachándose —Si, te lo he dicho—

—Por que yo también te quiero— repitió Draco apretando mas la mano que tenía sujeta Harry.

—Lo sé… vamos, no queremos que nos pillen— dijo mientras reanudaba la marcha.

Draco dio un par de miradas alrededor preocupadamente —No… no nos pueden pillar…— su voz sonaba alarmada.

Harry volvió a reír suavemente y siguió avanzando con Draco y consultando de tanto en tanto el mapa para asegurarse de no cruzarse con nadie.

Llegaron al séptimo piso y Harry dejó a Draco, ya sin la capa de invisibilidad, apoyado contra una de las paredes mientras se paseaba tres veces de un lado a otro _Un lugar para que Draco pueda descansar, para que pueda descansar su borrachera, _se repitió hasta que una puerta de color oscuro apareció de la nada, Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido —Vaya…—

—Ah, vamos, tu ya conoces este sitio— acusó Harry, recordando el año pasado, mientras abría la puerta y metía a Draco dentro de la habitación, de manera no tan gentil, pues los recuerdos del año anterior de alguna manera lo molestaron.

—¿En serio?— preguntó Draco aun sintiéndose confundido, y mirando alrededor.

—Si… claro…— murmuró Harry, ahora prestando mas atención a la habitación; era amplia, tenía cortinas blancas, sobre unas ventanas que en realidad Harry no se imaginaba que podían mostrar, en el centro una amplia cama, con sábanas que se veían, a la vista de Harry, bastante finas, de color azul, la chimenea estaba encendida, llenando todo de un agradable calor y a los lados de la cama había un par de mesas de noche, del mismo color que la puerta.

Harry guió a Draco hasta la cama y lo hizo sentarse, con algo de esfuerzo le sacó los zapatos y los calcetines, el rubio no emitió ninguna protesta, simplemente lo miraba atentamente, lo movió un poco más hacia atrás y luego lo empujó hasta que estuvo completamente recostado.

—Oh… demonios— dijo mientras tragaba saliva.

—¿Qué… Que pasa?— le preguntó Harry alarmado mientras se acercaba mas a su rostro

—Todo da vueltas… —

—Oh… pues eso es lo que pasa cuando te excedes— canturreó Harry.

—Pero todo sigue dando vueltas…— se quejó Draco mientras apretaba los ojos tratando de hacer que su cabeza se asentara.

—Ya… trata de dormir y se pasara…— le dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba el rostro, tratando de hacer que se calmara.

Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos, Harry se quedó allí a su lado observando como poco a poco su respiración se hacía mas regular, suavemente con la mano le retiró el cabello de la frente y jaló los cobertores para cubrirlo, al día siguiente tendría que despertarse muy temprano para poder despertarlo, le dio una mirada mas, y sonrió, Draco le había dicho que le quería, la situación no había sido ni remotamente adecuada, y no había estado en sus cinco sentidos, pero Harry le había creído, por que él también lo sentía. No se pudo contener y posó sus labios sobre los del rubio, solo un instante, pero cuando intentó levantarse, las manos de Draco se aferraron a su túnica

—No te vayas… quédate conmigo— pidió aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Yo no…— Harry dudó, entonces Draco abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Por favor?—

—Vale…— dijo. Draco sonrió y soltó a Harry al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Harry le dio la vuelta a la cama y se sentó al otro lado, antes de siquiera empezar a sacarse los zapatos, recordó que Hermione lo iba a esperar para saber de Ron, miró sobre el hombro a Draco que aun parecía durmiendo y abrió el mapa, que aun estaba activado, pudo ver a Hermione en el dormitorio de las chicas, detenida en un punto, y a Ron en el de los chicos, ya todos estaban acostados aparentemente. No pudo evitar mirar también la motita de "Lavender Brown" que junto a sus compañeras aparecía en uno de los dormitorios. Se preguntó en que pudo haber acabado aquella historia finalmente.

Mientras se sacaba los zapatos con los pies le dio una mirada a la casa común de Slytherin, muchas motitas se encontraban agrupadas en la sala común, aparentemente, por el estado de Draco y la hora, esos chicos si que se divertían en grande. Finalmente cerró el mapa y lo metió dentro del bolsillo antes de meterse en la cama, en cuanto lo hizo Draco se giró un poco y se pegó a su cuerpo.

—No te vayas…— murmuró aun arrastrando las palabras —Aun no, por favor—

—No lo haré… ahora duerme— murmuró Harry mientras acariciaba el cabello de Draco, este murmuró algo incomprensible y se aferró con mas fuerza a su brazo, poco a poco sintió como su respiración se iba acompasando, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido

Harry dio un suave bostezo, se sentía bastante cansado, pero el cuerpo de Draco a su lado, tan tibio, tan quieto, solo le recordaba todo lo que había pasado, Draco lo había ido a buscar, aparentemente por que lo extrañaba, luego había dicho que lo quería, pero también le había vuelto a decir que era peligroso, sin embargo al final Draco no le había dicho si es que era peligroso por que él se convertiría en un mortífago, emitió un pequeño jaleo comprendiendo que si Draco se convertía en mortífago él no sería capaz de luchar sabiendo que podía enfrentarse a Draco, participar en una guerra donde Draco podía salir lastimado se le hacía imposible.

**--0o0o0--**

Hermione estrujó mas las sábanas con las manos ahogando un sollozo mas fuerte, sentía su cara húmeda por las lágrimas, pero ni se molestó en limpiarlas, sabía que de todas maneras no podría dejar de llorar, su cabeza repetía la escena de Ron y Lavender una y otra vez, y en cada una de las veces sentía como el pecho se le contraía dolorosamente:

_**Flash Back**_

_Hermione escuchaba distraídamente lo que Parvati le decía, apenas haciendo uno que otro asentimiento con la cabeza, le preocupaba ahora no solo Ron, si no también Harry, le había dicho que subiría por el mapa a su dormitorio, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, ¿sería que acaso algo le habría pasado? Sería algo muy improbable, tal vez ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta cuando Ron había vuelto y ahora se hallaban conversando de lo ocurrido. _

—_Increíble ¿no crees?— le dijo Parvati con una sonrisa. Hermione parpadeó y asintió suavemente. _

—_Si, definitivamente… Escucha, tengo que hacer algo…—Hermione se puso de pie —Nos vemos— sonrió hacia su compañera y luego se encaminó hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, cuando llegó la puerta estaba abierta, aun así golpeó con sus nudillos un par de veces, desde el fondo de la habitación una voz le contestó_

—_Eh… pasen…— _

_Cuando asomó la cabeza vio que se trataba de Seumus, que la miró algo sorprendido _

—_Lo siento…— dijo Hermione entrando un poco mas a la habitación, Seumus estaba de pie junto a una de las camas ya con su pijama puesta, mientras que en otra de las camas Neville dormía profundamente. —Estaba buscando a Harry y a Ron, ¿No los has visto?—_

—_No, la verdad que no, he vuelto hace poco, pero aquí no está ninguno de los dos—_

—_Ya… gracias— Bajó las escaleras rápidamente pensando que lo mas probable es que Harry, con la ayuda de la capa, hubiera salido en busca de Ron, ¿Pero por que? ¿Por qué no le aviso? Finalmente cruzó el retrato de la Dama Gorda, con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza por la culpabilidad de estar en los pasillos fuera de hora y la preocupación de sus amigos. Se detuvo en el largo pasillo y miró a ambos lados, preguntándose por donde es que sería más recomendable buscar hasta que decidió ir por el lado derecho. Aquello, reconocería mas tarde, fue un gran error._

_Avanzó con pasos lentos, tratando de escuchar algún sonido que delatara la ubicación de sus amigos, no fue hasta que se alejo buen trecho cuando escuchó una pequeña risita ahogada, frunció el ceño pensando que tal vez era alguna pareja escondida en una de las aulas, aquello era una falta, se suponía que ya todos debían estar en sus salas comunes, sus obligaciones como prefecta se impusieron y caminando mas lentamente ubicó el aula de donde salían aquellas risitas. Aquellas tontas risitas, pensó luego, si no fuera por ellas…_

_Empujó con cierta fuerza la puerta, para sorprender y asustar a los infractores, pero ciertamente la que se llevó la mayor parte de la sorpresa, de la desagradable sorpresa, fue ella, delante suyo, sentado sobre una de las mesas estaba Ron, con Lavender encima, brazos y piernas tan entrelazados que al final no sabías cual era quien, ambos se giraron para verla. Ron parpadeó y su rostro se tornó de un color colorado. Lavender sonrió con suficiencia hacia ella. _

—_Granger…— murmuró suavemente enroscando mas sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron. _

—_Yo…— murmuró sin saber muy bien que decir ante la escena. _

—_Hermione… ¿Qué…?— Ron trató de deshacerse del agarre de Lavender suavemente, sin dejar de mirar hacia Hermione —¿Qué haces aquí…?— La voz de Ron temblaba ligeramente. _

—_Pues…— Hermione podía sentir su propio sonrojo. Lavender arqueó una ceja interrogantemente. Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire y habló con toda la seguridad que pudo, aunque estuvo segura que la voz le tembló a causa de la fuerza que hacía por evitar que la rabia que sentía en ese momento se le notara —Estoy buscando a Harry, no ha vuelto desde hace rato…—_

—_Ah…— Ron parecía mucho mas aliviado, aunque aun seguía bastante colorado —Debe haberse ido ya sabes… — le dio una mirada significativa. _

—_Si, puede ser…— dijo Hermione aun controlando el volumen de su voz, luego se dio la vuelta para salir pero antes de hacerlo se giró hacia la pareja, en el preciso momento en que Ron dejaba escapar el aire, como quien se ha salvado de un gran problema, le dio una mirada peligrosa mas a Ron y luego cerró la puerta con un tanto de fuerza, una vez fuera echo a correr sin parar hasta la sala común y luego a su dormitorio, en donde se metió a la cama, una vez protegida por la intimidad que le daba los hechizos silenciadores pudo llorar, y una vez que empezó ya no pudo parar._

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

**--0o0o0--**

_**AVISO:**_

_**Lamentablemente, por un problemilla que escapa de mi no podré actualizar hasta dentro de dos semanas, les pido disculpas, por que no es justo que los enganche con un horario y luego los deje en el aire, pero en serio, escapa de mis manos. **_

_**En dos semanas tendrán ya el capítulo colgado. **_

_**Como siempre estoy a la espera de sus comentarios, vociferadores, maldiciones via lechuza, recomendaciones, etc. **_

_**Un gran abrazo para todos,**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Pao**_


	8. Chapter 8

Buenos días a todos mis amigos lectores,

Primero lo primero, una justificación, dije dos semanas y pasó mas tiempo, lo lamento, no me gusta que me dejen enganchada con fics y luego los autores se desaparezcan, pero realmente no estuvo en mis manos.

Gracias a todos los que me han mandado un comentario, esta tarde estaré contestando cada uno de ellos.

Y ahora si, primero lo de siempre:

"_Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos el sexto libro no hubiera acabado así"_

**Advertencia**:_ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas, pues este fic contiene mucho de eso. _

_Contiene algunos datos que se dan en el sexto libro, solo por si no lo han leído (sé que es improbable, pero de todas maneras lo advierto)_

* * *

**NO SIN TI:**

**CAPITULO 8**

"**ESTRAGOS Y CONSECUENCIAS DE UNA FIESTA"**

Draco abrió los ojos lo mas rápido que el tremendo dolor de cabeza le permitía, por un momento se preguntó si es que no había estado jugando cerca de algún Hipogrifo que le diera tremendo golpe, o cual era la razón para que su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar, es más, deseaba que estallara, así dejaría de doler.

Estirar los brazos fue mucho mas simple, aunque en realidad no los estiró, solo los movió ligeramente antes de quedarse completamente quieto, al sentir que en realidad no estaba sobre una cama, estaba sobre el pecho de "alguien". Recostado sobre alguien. _Oh joder_… Alguien, Había alguien durmiendo en su cama. Con él, En SU cama, eso no podía ser realmente bueno, Para nada bueno. Procesar las ideas y tratar de encontrar recuerdos con el dolor de cabeza encima le era imposible, así que decidió por lo mas sensato en un momento así, su palma temblorosa, mezcla del efecto de la resaca y del miedo se arrastró por uno de los lados del tórax sobre el que estaba descansando, esperaba no despertar a su acompañante, —bien— pensó, —aquí hay ropa— su palma siguió bajando un poco mas hasta la cinturilla del pantalón, casi con devoción acarició la hebilla de la correa del pantalón, —Eso está mejor— soltó un suspiro aliviado, al menos ambos estaban vestidos, quería decir que no había pasado nada realmente entre él y quien quiera que estuviera durmiendo a su lado. Al menos eso quería creer. De pronto la imagen de Nott en ese baño apareció en su mente, pero también recordó que al final lo había mandado de paseo. Por qué lo había hecho… ¿Cierto? Realmente esperaba que si, no necesitaba mas problemas con Harry, ya tenía demasiados como para sumarle una infidelidad.

—Ahora viene la mejor parte— se dijo con ironía, haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y tratando de reprimir la acidez que le subía por el pecho hasta la garganta se giró, sintió un pequeño mareo por los movimientos, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para estabilizar su visión, aun así elevó la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder con quien estaba.

Se encontró con lo que menos esperaba, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente feliz al verlo. Incluso medio sonrió.

—¿Contento con lo que encontraste?— le preguntó Harry mientras se acomodaba mejor en el respaldo de la cama. Hacía mucho rato ya que había despertado, pero no quería mover a Draco, estaba tan cómodo con el rubio sobre su pecho dormitando tranquilamente, que no tenía corazón para interrumpir su sueño, pese a que sabía que ya era tarde, hasta que sintió aquella exploración de reconocimiento, y estuvo muy cerca de soltar una carcajada.

—Hola…— su voz sonaba rasposa, y el dolor de cabeza que no daba tregua, lo hacía sentir mucho mas lento y torpe, ¿Qué hacía Harry en su cama? ¿Harry había ido a buscarlo? ¿En las mazmorras? Eso no podía ir tan bien en realidad. —¿Harry… que haces aquí?—

Harry negó con la cabeza —Creo que aun tienes rastros de borrachera— dijo mientras con sus manos hacía que Draco se recostara nuevamente —Aun hablas chistoso— le comentó mientras lo cubría con una manta.

—Esta no es mi cama…— dijo de pronto Draco, pasando por alto el comentario de Harry y fijándose en el techo y la decoración del lugar —¿Esta es tu habitación?— le preguntó girando el rostro para ver a Harry que se había recostado de lado, observándolo.

—No, claro que no— respondió Harry en voz baja mientras le retiraba un par de mechones de la frente —Trata de dormir un poco mas… yo puedo ir a traer algo de comida—

El estomago de Draco dio una arcada —No… creo que comida no—

Harry rió —¿Ese es el efecto de una borrachera?—

Draco le dio una mirada de fastidio, por lo general le gustaba reír con Harry, pero esta mañana en particular… —¿Nunca has tenido una?—

—¿Para acabar luego como tu? No, gracias—

—Gryffindor tenías que ser— masculló Draco con los ojos cerrados y jalando un poco más la manta, de pronto le parecía que hacía mucho mas frío en ese sitio.

—Será, pero no soy yo el que esta con una terrible resaca— Harry seguía acariciando suave y lentamente el cabello de Draco.

—No creas que suelo acabar en este estado normalmente…— se excusó Draco, sabiendo que Harry tal vez hasta lo creía un alcohólico y poco controlado, aunque claro, tendría que recordar como es que acabo con Harry en ese sitio en primer lugar, pero eso lo podía hacer luego, sonrió complacido mientras Harry seguía acariciándolo, se sentía de maravilla, concluyó. Tal vez era mejor dormir, descansar, pronto los recuerdos llegarían, estaba seguro, o al menos, eso esperaba.

—Bien— dijo en un susurro —Yo vuelvo en un momento, iré por algo de comida…— Draco no contestó, se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

**--0o0o0--**

Theodore dio un suspiro mas, mirando al techo, tratando de recordar en que momento había pasado aquello, como había logrado que Draco pasara de él con tanta facilidad, no era justo, claro que no, ellos habían sido amigos durante varios años, y finalmente había logrado hacer que Draco le hiciera caso, pero no fue mas que un par de polvos y luego se había excusado en eso de "mejor solo ser amigos".

Bufó fastidiado y se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose doblemente frustrado, en su primer intento, en el baño Draco lo había detenido y mandado lejos, y ahora se había pasado toda la noche esperándolo, en su propia cama, pero Draco no había llegado a dormir, lo cual solo confirmaba su teoría, que Draco estaba con alguien mas, alguien mas o menos en serio, cobraba mayor fuerza, había notado sus cambios, sus largas ausencias, y ese alguien tal vez que no era de Slytherin, si no ya se hubiera enterado, ¿Un Ravenclaw tal vez? Si, eso debía ser, por que Draco no pensaría jamás en un Hufflepuff, solo había que prestar mas atención entonces, intentar ver con que estúpido Ravenclaw estaba metiéndose Draco.

Theodore consideró que ya era muy tarde, por que ya podía escuchar a los compañeros moverse alrededor, con mucho pesar tuvo que levantarse, los demás chicos solo le dieron miradas curiosas

—No sé como llegue aquí— dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, después de una fiesta como la de la noche anterior aquella excusa era muy creíble.

Salio por al pasillo, prácticamente arrastrando los pies y recordando que las dos veces que el y Draco se habían acostado, el rubio jamás había querido pasar la noche con él, pese a casi haber suplicado, se preguntó que de bueno tendría aquel estúpido Ravenclaw (era la única opción, habían varios candidatos muy apuestos allí, además) para tener a Draco tan engatusado. Caminando con la cabeza gacha, no pudo notar como alguien mas lo observaba hasta que se metió a su propia habitación, dando un portazo y le importaba una mierda si se levantaba medio castillo, estaba molesto, molesto y celoso.

**--0o0o0--**

Pasó las hojas del libro con mucha mas fuerza de la necesario, la señora Pince le dio una mirada recriminatoria, Hermione frunció el ceño y volvió la vista al libro de runas antiguas que estaba estudiando, pero, al igual que al inicio, le fue imposible concentrarse, en cada página solo podía ver la imagen de Lavander sobre Ron, besándolo de aquella manera, las manos de Ron acariciándola. Negó con la cabeza y cerró el libro de golpe, era imposible que siquiera lo intentara, no podría concentrarse.

De la mochila sacó un pergamino y mojó la pluma para empezar a escribir, aunque aun no estaba muy segura de que en realidad, se quedó así, con la mano levantada y la pluma mojada, sobre el pergamino, hasta que una gota cayó y se expandió por el pergamino. Obligó a su mente a pensar en otras cosas, en cualquier otra cosa, como por ejemplo por que Harry no había vuelto la noche anterior, ¿Acaso él ya había visto lo que pasaba en el mapa y quería ahorrarle el espectáculo? No, si no se las hubiera ingeniado, de alguna manera para evitarlo, tal vez ella, "la chica X" había aparecido en escena y se habían ido juntos. Era genial, ahora Harry tenía a esa misteriosa chica y Ron a Lavander, y ella se mantenía sola. Detuvo sus pensamientos, no le convenía ir por allí, mejor pensar en las cosas mas importantes, tal vez en Voldemort y la profecía, la cual Harry tendría que enfrentar, y la mejor forma de detener a los mortifagos, habían algunos en Azkaban ahora, pero ella sabía que si Sirius había sido capaz de escapar, los seguidores de Voldemort también. A su mente llegaron las sospechas que tenía sobre Draco, las cuales Harry invalidaba, pero aun seguían allí, mas de una vez había llegado tarde a las clases, no se le veía tanto por los pasillos, y muchas veces lo había visto solo, ya nunca se metía con ellos, todo su comportamiento era extraño. Tal vez podría distraer su mente investigando a Draco, siguiendo sus propias corazonadas, tal vez así dejaría de pensar tanto en Ron.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry estaba cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad, sabía que no estaba incumpliendo ninguna regla al pasear por el castillo un sábado en la mañana, pero no se le apetecía cruzarse con nadie, por eso escogió los pasillos mas desiertos, y a solo unos cuantos metros de llegar a las cocinas se detuvo en seco, el mapa del merodeador le indicaba que al doblar, justo delante de las cocinas habían dos personas, dos personas que no entendían que podían hacer juntas, su curiosidad pudo mas que la prudencia y caminando lentamente llegó a la esquina y se pegó a la pared para poder escuchar, pero los dos hombres caminaban rápidamente, y conversando en murmullos, apenas escuchó algunos retazos de la conversación mientras se cruzaba con ellos, no pudo entender mas que _Malfoy_, _información_ y _que no había tiempo_, Remus y Snape, ambos con sus capas de viaje se alejaban ya por el pasillo que llevaba a las puertas de la escuela.

Harry siguió caminando hasta las cocinas preguntándose que hacía Lupín en la escuela y por que caminaba junto a Snape, ambos parecía que iban de salida, pero lo que más le preocupó fue escuchar el nombre de Malfoy. Sería que el padre de Draco estaba metido en algo, aun desde Azkaban? ¿O es que acaso no se referían a él, si no a Draco?

—Harry Potter ha venido a visitar a Dobby— dijo la voz chillona del elfo, sacando de sus cavilaciones a Harry.

**--0o0o0--**

No había como una buena ducha para terminar de aclarar todo, si tan solo se le pudiera quitar el dolor de cabeza, pero al menos había disminuido considerablemente, pensó, mientras sujetaba la toalla a su cintura y con otra, que había aparecido de la nada, se empezaba a secar el cabello.

Ahora recordaba mejor lo pasado la noche anterior, hasta su determinación de buscar a Harry, realmente debía haber estado muy borracho para eso, ir hasta Gryffindor en medio de la noche, aparentemente había tenido mucha suerte de no ser descubierto por nadie.

Se secó el cabello con fuerza mientras su mente seguía encontrando retazos de la noche anterior, como cuando Harry le había gritado, al parecer no había estado muy feliz de verle, sin embargo se había quedado con él, y le había traído a aquel sitio, Draco ya estaba casi seguro que se trataba de la sala de requerimientos, todo lo que pedía aparecía solo, según sus necesidades, como el baño, cuando se levantó minutos antes en busca de uno.

Se preguntó si aquella parte en la que había escuchado que Harry volvería pronto con comida había sido real. Mas que nada por la posibilidad de ver a Harry nuevamente, lo había extrañado tanto durante todos esos días, y estaba seguro de habérselo hecho saber la noche anterior, con algo de miedo se preguntó cuantas cosas pudo haberle dicho a Harry durante su borrachera, esperaba que no demasiado, que no hubiera dicho nada que lo incriminara, o que le hiciera acelerar la realización del hechizo.

Cuando salió del baño, parado en medio de la sala estaba Harry, a su lado había una mesa baja, en la que descansaba una muy pequeña bandeja, con algunas cosas encima.

Harry tragó, Draco estaba cubierto solo con una toalla que apenas le cubría la mitad de las piernas, su pecho y brazos aun estaban salpicados de agua y su cabello húmedo caía a los lados y sobre su frente de manera desordenada y endemoniadamente sexy, en solo dos pasos alcanzó a Draco y lo sujetó de los brazos mientras empezaba a besarlo, con ansiedad, con todas las ganas que había reprimido durante los días de ausencia.

Draco solo demoró un instante en sorprenderse, para luego corresponder al beso, pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y lo jaló mas cerca aun, su piel se sentía rara, restregándose con la ropa de Harry, sintió como Harry lo jalaba poco a poco hasta la cama, abandonó el beso y empezó a mordisquear el cuello de Harry, tratando de no hacerlo demasiado fuerte, mientras sus manos ahora se dedicaban a desatar el cinturón y colarse dentro, acunando con sus manos las nalgas de Harry, el cual se arqueó contra él, restregando su erección contra la pierna de Draco.

—Draco… te he extrañado tanto…— le murmuró Harry antes de hacerlo girar y lanzarlo sobre la cama, la toalla se perdió en algún momento y Draco cayó sentado sobre la cama, mirando con ansias y deseo como Harry se desprendía apuradamente de sus zapatos, calcetines y pantalones, haciéndolos volar lejos, Draco se incorporó un poco para ayudar a Harry con la camiseta pero las manos de Harry fueron mas rápidas y lo empujaron nuevamente sobre la cama, se terminó de desprender de su camiseta para luego, ya completamente desnudo, sentarse a ahorcajadas sobre Draco.

—Harry…— dijo medio asombrado Draco por la iniciativa del chico, pero no pudo agregar nada mas, pues Harry volvía a besarlo con la misma ansiedad que al inicio, — No sabes cuanto te he extrañado…— Draco rodeó a Harry de la cintura y lo jaló un poco mas cerca, mientras el mismo se movía hasta el fondo, hasta que pudo apoyarse en el respaldo de la cama, sus manos bajaron a las nalgas de Harry una vez mas, mientras éste se pegaba a su cuerpo y hacía que las erecciones de ambos se rozaran, empezó a moverse con mas fuerza, enviando oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo, los besos y mordidas resbalaban por cualquier sitio que estuviera al alcance de ambos.

—Te deseo… te deseo tanto— le murmuró Harry cerca del oído mientras, con sus piernas rodeaba la cintura del rubio y levantaba las caderas un poco mas, lo suficiente como para posicionar la punta del miembro de Draco sobre su entrada

—Si… Harry, si…— le respondió Draco mientras le daba pequeñas mordidas en el hombro y doblaba un poco las rodillas, sirviendo de apoyo al cuerpo de Harry.

Harry se dejó caer rápidamente sobre el miembro de Draco, ambos soltaron un pequeño grito, mezcla de placer, dolor y por parte del rubio sorpresa.

—Ommmierda— murmuró Harry apretándole con fuerza los hombros y enterrando la cabeza en su cuello.

—Joder… ¿estás… estás bien?— preguntó Draco entrecortadamente, temiendo haber lastimado a Harry y luchando con los deseos de embestir una y otra vez contra ese cuerpo caliente y apretado.

—Solo… solo dame un momento— gruñó Harry, tal vez había sido demasiado impulsivo, muy rápido, y aquello había dolido un poco mas que de costumbre, pero estaba tan necesitado de Draco que no se había parado a pensar en ello. Draco le levantó el rostro y empezó a besarlo lentamente, tratando de relajarlo, Harry mandó lejos el dolor y poco a poco empezó a subir y bajar, las manos de Draco estaban ahora en sus caderas y lo ayudaban al movimiento, lento al inicio, mientras aun se seguían besando, Harry se arqueaba mas a cada momento, buscando encontrar aquella forma que lo hacía sentir todo mas placentero, en cuanto la encontró dio un gemido fuerte y empezó a moverse con mas rapidez.

—Oh Harry…— exhaló Draco mientras empezaba a mordisquear una de las tetillas que tenía a disposición, daba pequeñas mordidas y lamidas, una y otra vez, mientras sentía como el interior del cuerpo de Harry lo recibía y apretaba, una y otra vez, hasta dejarlo casi al borde del orgasmo, apretó las caderas de Harry y lo pegó a su cuerpo lo mas posible.

—Si... así… — gimió Harry mientras sentía que su placer era duplicado al tener su erección atrapada entre ambos cuerpos, y como era masajeada por estos al mismo ritmo en que Draco entraba y salía de su cuerpo —Si… —

—mmm… Harry… Harry…— empezó a gemir con mas fuerza Draco.

—Oh… — Harry dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a lanzar chispazos de placer a todos sus músculos —Draco… — el líquido caliente empezó a salir entre ambos cuerpos y Harry se apretó más a su cuerpo —Te quiero…— dijo con un último suspiro, apenas conciente de lo que decía.

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, su mente trató de procesar lo que Harry decía, le había tomado por total sorpresa, pero la sorpresa le agradó. Las caderas de Harry se elevaron una vez más y bajaron con fuerza, y su orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar también, las manos de Harry seguían sujetándole los hombros y pegándolo a su cuerpo, podía sentir su interior apretándolo y la respiración agitada, aun con los espasmos del orgasmo.

Con sus labios recorrió el cuello de Harry y subió hasta su oído. —Te quiero…— le murmuró suavemente. Harry gimió algo in entendible y se elevó una vez mas y volvió a bajar, el orgasmo le llegó con fuerza, sus dedos marcaron las caderas de Harry por la fuerza con que las sujetaba, ambos se apretaban uno contra otro, como si se trataran de convertir en uno solo, y así se quedaron, respirando entrecortadamente y en silencio durante mucho rato mas.

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Nadie lo ha visto hoy?— preguntó Ron preocupado a sus demás compañeros, todos negaron con la cabeza.

—Tal vez se fue temprano con Hermione— le dijo Neville, que entraba en ese momento a la habitación —La vi hace un rato, se iba a la biblioteca—

—Oh, si, tal vez está con ella— murmuró Ron mientras salía de la habitación, sabía que no podría ir a buscarlo hasta allá, sabía que Hermione estaría enfadado con él.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, en Lavender y él, era la primera vez que besaba a una chica, y había sido genial, pero tenía la sensación de que algo no estaba correcto allí, solo que no podía explicar bien el que.

Cuando llegó a la sala común una muy emocionada Lavender lo esperaba, en cuanto se acercó ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y sin ningún miramiento le dio un gran beso, Ron torpemente le rodeó la cintura, hasta que sintió un golpe en el brazo, giró para ver a una muy enojada Ginny.

—Eres tan hipócrita— le dijo ella con furia antes de caminar hacia el cuadro de la dama gorda, en donde ya la esperaba Dean.

—Parece que mi cuñadita tiene problemas con nosotros— le dijo Lavender mientras se enganchaba a sus brazo y lo hacía caminar hacia la salida.

—No, esta molesta por que anoche le grité por andarse…— Ron se detuvo, Lavender había dicho "cuñadita" _Oh mierda, _pensó.

—Si, todos lo escuchamos— siguió hablando la chica, sin siquiera reparar en que Ron se había quedado callado —Hiciste un gran escándalo—

—Yo…— Ron dudó, como le dices a la chica con la que habías estado tan cariñoso la noche anterior, que todo había terminado justamente allí.

—Ya sé, ¡mueres de hambre! — le dijo ella con emoción y lo jaló a través de los pasillos hasta el gran comedor.

Ron pensó mejor dejar aquella conversación para mas tarde, cuando hubiera oportunidad.

**--0o0o0--**

—Tal vez ya debamos volver— dijo Harry, en algún momento ambos se habían dejado caer en la cama y estaban abrazados el uno al otro.

—Si… — lamentó Draco —No queremos que nos empiecen a buscar—

—Cierto, además tengo que hablar con Ron— dijo Harry mirando a una de las paredes pensando en que hora podía ser realmente, un pequeño reloj apareció, indicándole que ya eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde.

—Si que es tarde— dijo Draco dándole una mirada perezosa al reloj para luego fijar su vista en Harry nuevamente.

Harry se estiró un poco, —¿Ya te sientes mejor?—

—Si, el café que me trajiste ayudó… gracias—

—Un placer…—

—Y lamento si me puse pesado anoche— se disculpó Draco mientras con sus manos seguía recorriendo suave y lentamente la cadera de Harry.

—No lo hiciste… fuiste muy gracioso—

—Vaya, ¿eso es un alivio?— preguntó Draco dándole un pequeño pellizco en la pierna.

—¡Hey!— se quejó Harry apartándose un poco de Draco.

—No, ven…— Draco lo jaló nuevamente, sus manos volvieron a las caricias previas. —No te alejes—

Harry sonrió, le encantaba pasar el tiempo así —Te arriesgaste mucho saliendo en ese estado de las mazmorras—

—Lo sé…— suspiró Draco.

—Pero me alegra que lo hicieras… yo…— Harry se sonrojó un poco pero no le retiró la mirada —te estaba extrañando tanto y…—

—También yo— se apresuró a contestar Draco,

—Y sobre lo que dije hace un rato…—

—¿Si?—

—Yo… yo no lo dije solo por decir… te quiero, en verdad lo hago—

Draco sonrió y se acercó a Harry para besarlo con lentitud, saboreando cada rincón de su boca, disfrutando de lo que era besar a alguien a quien quería realmente, aunque luego lo fuera a perder —Yo también lo hago…— dijo cuando finalmente se separó del beso.

—Lo dijiste anoche…— le dijo Harry

—Lo recuerdo…— Harry arqueó una ceja mostrando su incredulidad —Vagamente— completó Draco, aunque recordaba haberlo dicho, pero no recordaba que le había respondido Harry.

—Igual me gustó que lo hicieras—

—¿Por qué nunca hemos usado esta sala y siempre nos andamos viendo en salones incómodos y polvorientos, o en la torre de astronomía, donde moriremos de frío algún día?— le preguntó Draco luego de un momento en que ambos se habían quedado en silencio.

—Pues no lo sé en realidad— le contestó Harry mirando con más atención alrededor —nunca lo había pensado… además eres tu el que siempre anda escogiendo los sitios—

—Eso me sonó a reproche— dijo Draco dejándose caer sobre la cama completamente y cruzándose de brazos.

—Y lo fue— afirmó Harry rodando y quedando casi sobre Draco — tu eres el que escoge los lugares siempre—

Draco sonrió —Pues entonces ahora me gusta este lugar—

—A mi también— dijo Harry, con una de sus manos acarició el cabello de Draco nuevamente antes de darle un suave beso, en cuanto se apartó la mano de Draco lo atrapó y jaló para besarlo nuevamente, profundizando mas el beso, poco a poco y casi sin darse cuenta (como le sucedía cada vez que Draco lo besaba de aquella manera) estaba atrapado entre el colchón y el cuerpo de Draco, podía sentir en su pierna la erección de Draco cada vez mas dura y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

—Harry… no vuelvas a enfadarte tanto tiempo— le murmuró Draco cerca del oído antes de hacer un recorrido con su lengua por todo el interior.

—Oh… no… no quiero enfadarme mas— respondió Harry arqueándose por el placer.

—Harry…— murmuró Draco mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer el pecho desnudo.

—¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi? ¿Verdad?— preguntó Harry mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Draco, el cual detuvo los besos que estaba repartiéndole por el cuello ese momento y levantó el rostro.

—Nunca haría nada que te dañara…— afirmó Draco alejándose mas de Harry.

—Lo sé yo…—

—También te podría pedir un poco de confianza en mi ¿no?—

—Si yo… yo confío en ti— afirmó Harry sentándose en la cama también, maldiciendo el momento en el que se le ocurrió hablar,

—No, no lo haces, quieres saber todo sobre mi y lo que hago o pasa a mi alrededor… como si me estuvieras investigando…— Draco se alejó un poco mas de Harry.

—No es cierto… yo no—

—Si, tu si, ¡yo no ando queriendo saber lo que haces… ¡—

—Eso es…—

—Yo tampoco sé mucho de ti…— interrumpió Draco y se cruzó de brazos, luciendo mucho mas ofendido —No sé por ejemplo que haces en los veranos, o donde vives… —

—Pues, con mis tíos en…—

—¡Ese no es el punto!— rugió Draco apartando las sábanas con fuerza y poniéndose de pie.

—¿Cuál es entonces el punto?— preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie también

—Que tampoco sé nada de tu familia o tu vida y no ando exigiéndote el saberlo— le increpó Draco

—Ya… pero yo te quería contar lo que el profesor Dumbledore…—

—¡Exacto!— Draco tomó un poco de aire y encaró a Harry —Tu me cuentas lo que quieres contarme, y yo escucho solo lo que creo que debo escuchar… ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo tu?—

Harry le dio una mirada confusa antes de sentarse sobre la cama nuevamente, y agachar la cabeza, entendía que Draco sentía que lo estaba presionando, entendía que Draco le contaría lo que quisiera contarle, y que él debía aceptar lo que le ofrecía. Entendía todo eso, pero realmente ¿quería aceptar eso?

Las manos de Draco acariciaron sus piernas, cuando levantó la vista Draco estaba arrodillado delante de él.

Draco se sentía culpable por manipular todo de esa manera, por manipular a Harry así, sin embargo no tenía más opción, no estaba dispuesto a poner a Harry en riesgo, y tampoco a sus padres. —Harry… —

—Yo te entiendo… — le dijo Harry con una sonrisa algo triste.

—Lo siento… no es que no confíe o si confíe en ti…— Draco se acercó un poco mas a Harry.

—Yo confío en ti— interrumpió Harry

—Y si es así, ¿no puedes confiar en que no hay nada que ocultar? ¿Qué yo soy simplemente así? ¿Qué no haré nada malo?— era juego sucio, lo sabía, no estaba mintiendo, en teoría solo le estaba diciendo las cosas de manera diferente.

—Si… — Harry suspiró —Si confío en ti…— repitió

Draco no dijo nada más, volvió a besarlo, lenta y profundamente, tratando de transmitir en esos besos mucho mas de lo que en realidad le decía con palabras, sintiendo como Harry se aferraba a él con fuerza, creyendo en él y lo que decía. Nunca antes se había sentido tan sucio o cobarde como en ese momento.

**--0o0o0--**

Hermione estaba sentada junto a Ginny, Dean y Neville con quienes se encontró en uno de los pasillos y no había encontrado forma de deshacerse de ellos así que resignada los acompañó al comedor, alimentarse no le haría daño después de todo, removía sus verduras sobre su plato aburrida, era conciente de las miradas de pena que le estaba dando Ginny, pero trató de bloquearlas de su mente, a lo lejos escuchó la voz de Ron y levantó la vista, gran error, a unos cuantos sitios de ella estaba Ron, junto a Lavender, ambos bastante juntos conversando en cuchicheos. Se preguntó que tanto tenían que hablar, Lavender tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Ron y le dio un muy largo y profundo besos, a su alrededor se soltaron silbidos y risas y ella no pudo mas que agachar la cabeza, ¿Ahora tendría que verlos así? ¿Dándose besos por todos lados? Recordó que tal vez aquello era una falta, y ella como prefecta podía llamarles la atención, pero aquello se vería por demás patético, soltó un suspiro y levantó el rostro una vez mas, en el preciso momento en que Ron la miraba fijamente, ella le hizo una mueca de descontento y empezó a buscar con la mirada, Harry no se encontraba por ningún lado, ¿Dónde se habría metido?, su mirada estudió ahora con mas atención la mesa de Slytherin, Draco no estaba allí tampoco, esa no era una novedad, sus dos amigos, Goyle y Crable conversaban en murmullos muy juntos, Zabinni estaba hablando con Parkinson y Nott, y, al otro extremo de la mesa Huguette miraba de una manera evaluadora a Nott, pero el chico parecía no notarlo. Que extraño, pensó Hermione, Huguette estaba rodeado de su grupo de amigos, como siempre, pero ella jamás lo había visto prestar tanta atención a Nott.

—¿Hermione?— la voz de Ginny la sobresaltó

—Disculpa…—

—Te decía que nos íbamos para la sala común… ¿vienes con nosotros?—

Hermione le dio una mirada mas a Ron, aun estaba pegado a Lavender, asintió en silencio y se puso en pie, para seguir a Ginny, Neville y Dean fuera del gran comedor.

**--0o0o0--**

—Hola, Draco— dijo una voz desde el fondo del pasillo, Draco se giró rápidamente, a la defensiva, pero se relajo al ver que se trataba de Nott.

—Hey, ¿Qué haces?— le preguntó calmadamente.

—Pues, no mucho…— Nott se encogió de hombros y caminó junto a él el resto del camino hacia las mazmorras.

—¿Qué tal fiesta la de anoche no?— preguntó Draco mas que nada por hacer conversación.

—Tu te desapareciste… ¿Por donde anduviste?— preguntó Nott tratando de sonar casual.

—Oh, bueno, por aquí y por allá… ya sabes como terminan esas fiestas—

—Tal vez fuiste a ver a tu nuevo novio—

—Yo no tengo novio, Theo, no me gusta eso del compromiso— Draco se encogió de hombros, aunque por dentro se sentía demasiado nervioso.

—Si, es algo que ya has dejado en claro—

—Yo soy así— se justificó Draco, no había dejado de percibir la forma como Nott le había dicho aquello, realmente parecía que ese día se sentiría no solo culpable por mentirle a Harry y por jugar con la vida de sus padres de esa manera, también por lastimar a su amigo.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sofás mas cercanos a la chimenea, tenía un libro abierto sobre las piernas, pero en realidad pensaba en la mañana que había compartido con Draco, en lo bien que se había sentido junto a él y en cuanto lo extrañaría durante las vacaciones de Navidad, era apenas una semana, y sabía que sería mucho mas difícil recibir lechuzas de él en la madriguera, así que estaba ya medio resignado a no saber nada de él durante esos días.

—¿Harry Potter? — dijo la voz de una niña pequeña, tenía el cabello oscuro y recogido en una coleta, de primer año aparentemente, Harry le dio una mirada confusa antes de asentir.

—Me dieron esto para ti— dijo la niña sonrojándose un poco a la vez que le extendía un pequeño pergamino enrollado con una cinta roja.

—Gracias— le dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el pergamino. La niña le dio una sonrisa tímida y salió corriendo. Harry la vio alejarse hasta un grupo de niñas, todas reían y hablaban a la vez. Fijó su atención en el pergamino, estaba seguro que se trataba de Dumbledore, y cuando lo abrió así lo comprobó:

_Hola Harry, _

_¿Qué tal han ido los exámenes? Confío en que bien._

_¿Qué tal una última clase antes de navidad? _

_Te espero mañana a las 7 de la tarde. _

_Albus Dumbledore _

—¿Otra nota de tu novia?— preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba a su lado.

A Harry no se le pasó por alto el tono irritado de la chica, pero decidió pasarlo por alto, además que aun le quedaba averiguar que había pasado finalmente la noche anterior —No— dijo mientras le extendía el pergamino a la chica —Es de Dumbledore—

—Genial— dijo ella con tono seco.

—¿Hermione…?—

—mmm—

—Nada— dijo Harry arrepintiéndose en último momento de preguntar, aunque no necesitó esperar mucho rato, en ese momento Ron entraba del brazo de Lavender, se le veía algo sonrojado e incómodo, pero la chica brillaba, sonriendo alrededor a sus demás compañeros antes de sentarse en una de las mesas mas apartadas.

—Me voy a mi habitación— anunció Hermione poniéndose de pie

—¿Ahora?— preguntó Harry preocupado

Hermione no contestó, simplemente se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras que llegaban al dormitorio de las chicas.

El resto de la tarde Harry se la pasó tratando de terminar con la tarea que les habían dejado para pociones y sintiéndose un poco solo, con Ron junto a Lavender en un extremo de la sala común y Hermione en su habitación.

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Si estuvieras en medio de algún problema nos lo dirías? ¿No?— le preguntó Blaise a Draco.

—¿Por qué crees que puedo tener algún problema?— preguntó Draco fastidiado, era fácil darle por la tangente a Nott, pero a sus demás amigos, eso iba a ser mas complicado.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche…?— le preguntó el chico —No volviste…—

—Encontré otro sitio donde dormir—

—Draco, ¿en serio esta todo bien?— le preguntó Goyle.

—Si, ¿Qué tanto lío? No es la primera vez que me desaparezco un poco— gruñó Draco considerando las posibilidades de irse a la biblioteca, al menos allí podría estudiar un poco mas el hechizo desmemorizante.

—¿Es por…?— Crable bajó un poco mas la voz y se acercó a Draco —¿Lo que tu ya sabes… con quien tu sabes quien?—

Draco soltó una risita nerviosa —No entendí nada—

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco —Ya, tu sabes de quien habla… del que no debe ser nombrado— murmuró y la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Draco.

—Mi padre dice que estas vacaciones de navidad hará algunas iniciaciones…— la voz de Goyle sonaba apagada y bastante temerosa.

—No me han llamado— aseguró rápidamente Draco mientras su corazón se disparaba a mil por hora. ¿Esta navidad? ¿En solo unos días? Las manos le empezaron a sudar y recordó que aun le quedaba ajustar algunas pequeñas cosas a su plan.

—Tal vez no necesite llamarte… ya sabes…— le murmuró Crable.

—No… me avisarían— murmuró mas para sí que para los demás —¿Ustedes…?—

Goyle y Crable negaron con la cabeza rápidamente y Draco soltó un pequeño e involuntario suspiro de alivio.

—¿Entonces…?— preguntó Zabinni con cautela.

—No lo sé… supongo que a algunos mayores— contestó Goyle.

—¡Chicos!— dijo la voz de Pansy acercándose con una sonrisa los cuatro se sobresaltaron pero sonrieron hacia la chica que se había un sitio para sentarse entre Blaise y Draco. —¿En que nueva travesura andan metidos que no me invitan?— preguntó con tono ofendido.

—En ninguna aun, preciosa— le respondió Blaise con una sonrisa, Draco se puso en pie.

—Debo ir a la biblioteca, recordé que hay una tarea que aun no termino— dijo rápidamente mientras levantaba su mochila del piso y salía corriendo.

—Pero si Draco nunca se atrasa con las tareas— comentó Pansy mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia la salida por donde Draco desapareció rápidamente.

Los otros tres se encogieron de hombros en respuesta intercambiando miradas de preocupación.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry intercambió una pequeña mirada con Draco mientras entraba a cenar en el gran comedor, Hermione no apareció para cenar y Ron y Lavender se sentaron a su lado, pero pronto se enfrascaron en una lucha de besos y no le prestaron la menor atención, algo fastidiado Harry terminó su cena lo mas rápido que pudo y subió hasta su habitación, de alguna manera se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a su amiga al apoyar lo que sea que Ron tenía con Lavender, ya estaba tendido en la cama cuando Ron volvió al dormitorio.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?— le preguntó Ron preocupado mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

—Eso me lo deberías decir tu… ¿en serio estas de novio con Lavender?—

Ron se encogió de hombros, aparentemente así era, aunque el no recordaba habérselo pedido a la chica.

—Eso es genial— dijo Harry con tono amargo

—No te pongas en ese plan tu también— le reprochó Ron —Al menos yo si digo con quien ando—

—Ya, lo que sea— murmuró Harry.

—Ella no tiene por que estar molesta conmigo— dijo Ron luego de un instante de silencio.

—¿Quién?—

—Hermione— contestó rápidamente Ron —No me ha hablado en todo el día, ha estado ausente—

—Tal vez no notaste su presencia por andar ocupado con Lavender—

Ron puso los ojos en blanco —No es cierto… ella ha estado como que escapándose de nosotros— había cierto tono de culpabilidad en la voz de Ron.

—¿Y si te preocupa tanto por que no hablas con ella? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó de todas formas?—

Ron le relató rápidamente como se había cruzado con Lavender en el pasillo, y habían hablado un poco, luego sin siquiera darse cuenta la chica estaba sobre él, y no lo pudo evitar, ambos terminaron en uno de los salones cercanos a la sala común, y como fue que Hermione los vio.

—Vaya…— dijo Harry pensando en lo duro que debió haber sido para ella ver aquello —¿tu y Lavender… ustedes…?—

—¿Que?—

Harry puso los ojos en blanco —Ya sabes, ¿hicieron algo mas que besarse?—

—No, claro que no— negó Ron rápidamente, sonrojándose. —Tu si ¿verdad?—

Harry meditó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza, no lo había hecho de esa manera con Draco, y no quería a un Ron emocionado pidiendo detalles que no le podría dar —No…—

—Ah…— Ron sonaba decepcionado.

—¿Ella te gusta?— preguntó Harry, tratando de salirse de aquel tema del sexo.

—¿Lavender?—

Estuvo tentado a decir _No, idiota, Hermione_, pero solo afirmó con la cabeza.

—Es simpática, y bonita— respondió Ron como si aquello lo justificara.

—Deberías hablar con Hermione…—

—Si, ya mañana…— ambos se quedaron en silencio, entonces Harry recordó la nota que Dumbledore le había enviado para encontrarse al día siguiente y se lo comentó a Ron, ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre lo que Dumbledore le mostraría al día siguiente.

**--0o0o0--**

* * *

**Comentarios:**

**Cindy:** _Gracias por tu comentario, sobre la pregunta que hiciste... no no siempre será asi, aunque tendrás que esperar un poquitin a que pase...__Un beso y espero que sigas comentando y disfrutando_

Muchas gracias a todos por leer…

Actualizo pronto

Pao


	9. Chapter 9

Buenos días mis cyber amigos…

¿Listos para otra semana?... Bueno, hay que empezar con ánimo y energía… ¡recién es lunes!

¿Ya han visto el reclame de H.P. y el Príncipe Mestizo? ¿Qué tal les ha parecido?

Antes de empezar a leer, como siempre:

"_Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos el sexto libro no hubiera acabado así"_

**Advertencia**:_ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas, pues este fic contiene mucho de eso. _

_Contiene algunos datos que se dan en el sexto libro, solo por si no lo han leído (sé que es improbable, pero de todas maneras lo advierto)_

**NO SIN TI**

**CAPITULO 10**

**HORCRUXES **

La mañana fue mucho mas larga de lo que había esperado, y sobre todo pesada, durante el desayuno Hermione había logrado escabullirse por algún lado y tuvo que estar sentado junto a Ron y una cada vez mas cariñosa Lavender, quien parecía querer dejar en claro ante todos los de la escuela que ella y Ron estaban juntos y que no iba en broma. Por momentos Ron parecía ligeramente incómodo, aunque Harry no le escuchó ninguna protesta al respecto.

Harry se encontró preguntándose sobre como sería si es que él y Draco no tuvieran ningún problema y pudieran caminar libremente, juntos, sin tener nada que ocultar, al menos sabía que Draco y él no se comportarían de esa manera tan escandalosamente descarada. _Si, claro, andar follando en aulas, baños y torres de astronomía no era para nada descarado,_ Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada por su propio comentario, pero Ron estaba tan ocupado con Lavender que no le preguntó nada al respecto.

Durante las clases fue algo mas simple, pues esa tarde tenían pociones, y Harry acomodó su caldero entre Hermione y Ron, ninguno de los dos hizo un comentario y por primera vez desde que recordaba pasó toda la clase completamente en silencio, pero al menos pudo ver a Draco de reojo en varias ocasiones, le encantaba esa forma tan seria y concentrada con la que atendía a la clase.

Cuando por fin terminaron Hermione salió rápidamente del aula, sin esperar a Harry y mucho menos a Ron, finalmente Harry caminó junto a él por el pasillo, rumbo a la sala común

—¿Aun no has hablado con ella verdad?— le preguntó a Ron.

—No… ella me sigue evitando— respondió Ron con voz apagada

—Ya… bueno supongo que mas tarde tendrás tiempo, ella prometió esperarme a que volviera de la clase de Dumbledore, entonces podrán hablar—

—Si, tal vez— Ron se encogió de hombros —Yo no sé por que esta tan enfadada, no tienen ningún motivo para hacerlo— afirmó con voz mas segura.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar pero en ese momento Lavender atravesó el pasillo corriendo con emoción y se colgó a Ron, que sonrió y le dio un beso. Harry no dijo nada, simplemente apresuró el paso y se coló junto a Dean y Neville que iban por el pasillo delante de ellos.

**--0o0o0--**

Snape se desprendió de la capa de viaje y se dejó caer en uno de los cómodos sofás, a su lado Remus lo imitó, delante de ellos apareció una pequeña bandeja con té y algunos pastelillos, Remus tomó uno de ellos y le dio una gran mordida mientras el director Dumbledore se sentaba delante de ellos.

—¿Y lo han comprobado?— preguntó Dumbledore, lucía mucho mas ansioso que normalmente, según la opinión de Remus.

—Si, esta comprobado, esa pista es legitima, podemos darles nuestros recuerdos para que ellos lo crean— explicó Snape seriamente.

—Bien, no creo que eso sea necesario, Severus— respondió Dumbledore con voz tranquila —Yo creo en tu palabra y con eso debe bastar—

—También yo lo hago, y yo mismo lo he visto, no creo que haya ninguna duda ni problemas con los demás— apoyó Remus.

Snape emitió un pequeño gruñido mientras asentía con la cabeza. —Debemos seguir entonces con los demás datos, no tenemos ya mucho tiempo—

—Lo sé, el tiempo se nos viene encima…— suspiró el director dejando caer su espalda sobre el sofá en el que estaba sentado.

—Profesor, su mano no parece estar mejorando— dijo Remus con tono preocupado.

—No, no lo parece— dijo el director dándole una mirada preocupada a su oscurecida mano.

—Eso me recuerda, señor, que debo ir por su poción, para esta noche— dijo Snape poniéndose de pie.

—Es buena idea— aceptó Dumbledore poniéndose de pie y Remus comprendió que por el momento la reunión había terminado.

—Te acompaño— se apresuró a decir Remus antes de hacer una ligera reverencia de despedida a Dumbledore, Snape se despidió y ambos salieron por el pasillo, pero tomaron algunos pasillos y caminos ocultos hacia el despacho de Snape, una vez dentro Severus comenzó a revisar y mover algunas cosas de los estantes, al parecer buscando lo necesario para la poción de Dumbledore.

—Severus…— llamó Remus, se había sentado sobre el escritorio y miraba de un lado a otro como Severus se movía.

—mmm—

—La mano del profesor Dumbledore no mejorará ¿cierto?—

Snape se giró y le dio una mirada evaluadora —Eso es algo que el profesor no quiere que se mencione—

—Entiendo—

—Y ahora necesito terminar de hacer la poción…—

—Vale, yo ya me voy, supongo que nos veremos en unos días para continuar con la investigación—

—Si, eso supongo— Snape se encogió de hombros.

Remus hizo un ligero asentimiento y se puso en pie, acomodando nuevamente su capa de viaje, cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta Snape lo sujetó de un brazo para detenerlo —Escucha…—

Remus soltó un pequeño suspiro y giró para verlo de manera expectante, Snape se quedó en silencio unos segundos, estudiándolo con los oscuros ojos, pero finalmente no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron Remus sonrió y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del profesor —Severus…—

—Tal vez tienes razón…— y le dio otro beso, mucho mas largo, poco a poco se fue incrementando, las manos de Snape se agarraron a sus caderas y lo pegaron mas a su cuerpo, Remus soltó un pequeño gemido

—Si… tal vez tenga razón…—

—Ya luego me preocupare por lo demás…— murmuró Snape mientras sus labios se perdían en el cuello de Remus, que jaló mas cerca al hombre mientras se arqueaba y emitía pequeños gemidos por el placer.

—Si no paras ahora no podré detenerme— le advirtió en medio de los besos, Snape dio una mirada al reloj de pared, aun abrazado al cuerpo de Remus.

—Demonios… tengo clases y que terminar esto…—

—Mañana— Remus con pesar se alejó un poco de Snape. —Mañana en la tarde tengo guardia en Hogsmade, en la noche puedo caerte por aquí—

—Si… eso estaría bien— Snape le dio un beso mas en los labios, para luego sonreír ligeramente, Remus ya estaba acostumbrado a la frialdad de Severus, y no le enfadaba para nada, lo comprendía y aceptaba como tal, sonrió abiertamente y le dio un beso mas

—Te veré mañana entonces— le dijo finalmente antes de salir del despacho.

**--0o0o0--**

Durante la cena, finalmente Harry había decidido dejar de insistir con Ron, y ya no tuvo tiempo de hablar mas con Hermione al respecto, pues la chica no había aparecido por ningún lado, sin embargo tenía la esperanza de que mas tarde, al volver de la clase con Dumbledore sus amigos tuvieran la oportunidad de hablar, al tener que encontrarse juntos y a solas.

Cuando ya eran las 6 de la tarde cogió su mochila y salió de la sala común, Hermione seguía ausente, en la biblioteca seguramente y Ron estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Lavender así que ninguno de los dos notó que se iba mas temprano que de costumbre, tenía la intención de ver a Draco unos minutos antes de la clase, ya que sabía que mas tarde le sería imposible y temía que durante su ausencia Draco le mandara alguna nota, pues no le había podido decir nada de la clase aun.

Caminó por los pasillos, mientras miraba el mapa de los merodeadores, y vio que en ese momento Draco regresaba junto a Pansy, Zabinni, Nott, Goyle y Crable hacia las mazmorras, por como figuraban los puntos en el mapa supo que Draco venía al final, corrió por los pasillos y se colocó la capa de invisibilidad en el camino, divisó al grupo a lo lejos, los dejó pasar y cuando Draco pasó por su lado le dio un fuerte tirón en la manga, el rubio se detuvo inmediatamente con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendido, luego se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sus demás compañeros se detuvieron para mirar por que se había detenido.

—Olvide algo… ustedes vayan, ya los alcanzo— dijo Draco hacia sus amigos con total indiferencia.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe?— preguntó Nott, Draco maldijo por lo bajo, el entrometido de Nott, cada vez mas entrometido

—Esta bien, yo ya vuelvo—

—Pero… puedo ir contigo, en serio, para que no estés andando solo…— Nott dio un paso mas hacia el frente, desde donde estaba Harry casi podía ver sus ojos, su mirada tan anhelante, una mirada que no le gustó para nada.

—Olvídalo, yo ya vuelvo—dijo en tono mas parco.

—No es problema para mí— siguió argumentando Nott mientras daba otro paso al frente. Zabinni y Pansy pusieron los ojos en blanco, Harry frunció el ceño.

—Nos vemos luego— dijo finalmente Draco mientras se giraba y entraba por el pasillo en el que estaba Harry, no dando oportunidad a nadie mas a replicar.

Harry levantó un poco la capa de invisibilidad, invitando a Draco a entrar en ella, una vez dentro lo tomó de la mano y caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, de cuando en cuando Draco daba miradas hacia atrás, pensando que tal vez no había sido lo suficientemente convincente y Nott lo seguiría.

—Es extraño que siempre ande tratando de escabullirse de nosotros— argumentó Theo algo enfadado mientras continuaba su camino junto a los demás hacia la sala común.

—Ya lo has escuchado, tenía algo que hacer— defendió Zabinni

—Si, pero es extraño… últimamente siempre actúa extraño—

—No, en realidad siempre ha sido así— argumentó Pansy. —Lo más probable es que ande detrás de alguien…—

—Si…— murmuró Nott con un deje de fastidio en la voz. _¿Pero de quien? _Pensó, molesto por no haber descubierto a quien sea que estuviera alejándolo de él.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry y Draco entraron de la mano en una de las pequeñas aulas, se desprendieron de la capa y se dieron un suave beso de saludo, luego de eso Draco empezó a murmurar hechizos para sellar la puerta.

—¿Por qué nos vemos aquí?— preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las carpetas —Me gusta más el otro sitio—

Harry jaló otra de las carpetas y se sentó en frente —A mi también, pero esta noche no podrá ser—

—¿Por?—

—Por eso te vine a buscar, tengo…— Harry dudó un segundo, no quería enojarse con Draco de nuevo, como la última vez.

—¿Una cita?— preguntó medio burlón Draco.

—Algo así— la sonrisa de Draco desapareció instantáneamente —Con el director— se apresuró a aclarar Harry, y casi podía apostar a que Draco había soltado un suspiro de alivio,

—Ah…—

—Yo… te quería avisar, por si mas tarde querías contactarme…—

—Pensaba hacerlo— aceptó Draco —Pero mas tarde, quería terminar un par de tareas—

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo negarme a la clase de Dumbledore—

—Esta bien… ¿A que hora es?—

—En media hora más—

—¿Y aun no sabes a que hora terminara?— una de las manos de Draco empezó a acariciar suavemente una de las piernas de Harry

—Tal vez a las 11, aun no lo sé— Harry alcanzó con su mano la de Draco, pasándole suavemente los dedos por el dorso.

Draco quiso preguntar de que iba la clase y por que demoraría tanto, pero sabía que no era seguro hacerlo, aunque si sentía real curiosidad por cualquiera de las cosas que Harry hiciera —Bueno, no pasa nada, tal vez mañana nos podamos ver en ese sitio… ¿tu me avisas?—

—Si… ¿Draco?—

—mmm—

—No sabía que habías vuelto a ser amigo de Nott, después del… ataque—

Draco arqueó una ceja, Harry se veía ligeramente sonrojado y la mirada que tenía no le dio buena espina para nada —Hablamos durante la última fiesta— se encogió de hombros y luego se puso un poco mas adelante, para estar mas cerca de Harry.

—Ah… ¿antes o después de emborracharte?—

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada —Creo que durante—

—Ah…— Harry desvió la mirada, prestando más atención a las paredes de piedra que tenía el salón que a la voz en su cabeza que prácticamente lo obligaba a preguntarle más acerca de Nott.

Draco dio un resoplido de fastidio —Bien, escúpelo ya, Potter—

—¿Qué?—

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta?—

Harry lo miró nuevamente a los ojos —Nada—

Draco bufó y se puso en pie tan rápido que Harry dio un respingo —Debes irte en menos de media hora… no quiero que te vayas molesto, así que lo que sea que te molesta dilo de una vez por todas— empezó a caminar alrededor del salón, sintiéndose fastidiado por tener que perder el tiempo en una pelea, como si ya no hubieran perdido suficiente la semana pasada.

—¿No quieres que me vaya molesto?— le preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie también.

—Eso he dicho—

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo?—

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a Harry, sujetándolo de los brazos —Tu eres el que me debe decir eso—

—Pues… no estoy molesto…— Harry desvió la vista un poco, sus mejillas quemaban, y los brazos eran aun presionados por las manos de Draco —Yo querría saber por que Nott parecía tan empeñado en acompañarte…—

—¿Es eso?— masculló Draco. Pero Harry no lo escuchó y siguió hablando.

—Ni Goyle y Crable parecían tener ningún interés en acompañarte ni…— siguió explicando Harry aun sin levantar la vista.

—Ya para con eso— le cortó Draco fríamente, con sus dedos levantó el rostro de Harry para que lo mirara —¿Sabes a cuantas personas en mi vida les he dicho que los quiero?—

Harry negó suavemente, se sentía idiota, y el sonrojo en sus mejillas no se iba, mientras que su mirada se perdía en los ojos de Draco.

—A tres— continuó Draco —A mis padres y a ti—

—Yo…—

—Y si, tal vez Theo ande demasiado insistente con acompañarme y esas cosas pero eso no quiere decir nada— Draco acarició la mejilla y unió sus labios a los de Harry, ¿estaba celoso? Sonrió internamente, nunca antes los celos de alguien le habían parecido tan… ¿encantadores? —Te quiero…— murmuró en cuanto se separaron del beso. —Solo a ti—

—Lo sé… también yo— Harry sonrió y se abrazó a Draco, maldiciendo que el tiempo se le acabara tan rápido.

—Vale, ya sé que debes irte— dijo con tono decepcionado Draco cuando un instante después Harry se apartó de él.

—Si…— Harry le dio un beso más en los labios y se alisó un poco la túnica —Te veré pronto—

—Si, así es— afirmó Draco mientras le acomodaba la corbata del uniforme a Harry.

**--0o0o0--**

—Debes saber, Harry, que existen muchas formas de magia oscura, maligna, magia que no se enseña, y algunas veces ni se nombra en la escuela o en muchos libros de texto— le dijo Dumbledore, sentado detrás de su escritorio, Harry asintió suavemente, le era muy difícil desviar la mirada de la mano del director, le sucedía cada vez que se reunía con él. —Lo mas lógico es creer que Tom ha recurrido a ese tipo de magia—

—Es lo mas probable, considerando que defiende la práctica de ese tipo de magia— aceptó Harry

—Como ya debes saber la magia es capaz de hacer muchas cosas, pero hay algunas que siguen siendo imposibles… como por ejemplo resucitar a los muertos—

—Eso es algo que no entiendo bien… Voldemort, él nunca murió…— razonó Harry —¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a él, señor?—

—Eso, muchacho, es un pregunta muy interesante, hace poco obtuve un recuerdo, uno que me parece muy importante y preciado— Dumbledore se puso de pie y sacó del bolsillo de la túnica un pequeño frasco, Harry se puso en pie y le tendió la mano a Dumbledore para ayudarlo con la tapa del frasco. Una vez hubieron vaciado todo el contenido ambos se metieron dentro del pensadero, navegando entre recuerdos.

**--0o0o0--**

—Hola Draco— dijo una voz desde el fondo de la habitación, Draco dio un respingo antes de notar que se trataba de Theo.

—Me asustaste.. ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Draco extrañado mientras dejaba la mochila en la cama y abría su baúl para buscar un par de libros.

—Estaba esperándote…— Theo caminó con pasos lentos hasta la altura de la cama de Draco.

—¿Si…?— preguntó Draco distraídamente mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas, últimamente no había tenido mucho tiempo de ordenar su baúl y todo estaba hecho un desastre.

—Yo quería…— Theo se detuvo al ver que Draco no le estaba prestando atención, bufó algo fastidiado y se sentó en la cama, junto a la mochila de Draco, empezó a jugar con los tirantes mientras escuchaba como el otro chico murmuraba en voz baja.

—Ah, ¡aquí estas!— dijo Draco con alivio mientras sacaba un libro y cerraba el baúl, su mirada se detuvo en Theo, que ahora estaba sentado sobre la cama, jugando con la mochila —¿Qué quieres, Theo?—

Theo se puso en pie de un salto y se acercó a Draco —Estaba pensando que en navidad es muy probable que me pase por tu casa y…—

—¿Qué… por que te pasaras en navidad por mi casa?— preguntó Draco alarmado.

—Por que si… tú sabes por que— Theo se pegó más al cuerpo de Draco, pero éste dio un paso hacia atrás —Draco… ¿Por qué me rechazas?— murmuró —¿Será que acaso le estas guardando fidelidad a alguien? ¿O simplemente no te provoca en lo mas mínimo— su mirada era peligrosa.

—Yo… tu y yo somos amigos… te lo he dicho antes— contestó Draco dando otro paso hacia atrás, su mente estaba ahora ocupada en aquel evento que ocurriría en navidad y la incertidumbre de saber si Theo solo iría a visitarlo o también participaría de el.

—Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos… — Theo finalmente lo alcanzó y lo tomó de un brazo —Esto no tiene que cambiar nada—

—Lo cambia para mi— Draco se soltó bruscamente del brazo de Theo —Y no, gracias, simplemente no estoy interesado— dijo con voz fría y petulante.

Theo le dio una mirada resentida —Draco… no vas a hacer que te ruegue—

—No, claro que no, no quiero que me ruegues, no quiero que te me acerques… — Draco caminó hasta su mochila y se la colgó al hombro —Con un no como respuesta debería bastarte— dijo antes de salir de la habitación dando un portazo

Bajó las escaleras con pasos rápidos y rumiando su rabia, Theo tal vez se iniciaría como mortífago aquella navidad, al igual que él, lo que le daba el problema mayor, Harry, sabía que solo tenía dos noches para llevar a cabo todo su plan, y no se sentía seguro, pero no por la realización del hechizo, no se sentía seguro por que no quería olvidar a Harry, mucho menos que Harry lo olvidara a él, pero al parecer en 48 horas aquello sería ya inevitable.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó Blaise en el momento que se cruzaba con él, Draco apenas levantó la vista y negó con la cabeza pasando de largo hasta la salida de las mazmorras.

Blaise arrugó el ceño y miró un momento hacia la salida para luego ver hacia las escaleras donde un no muy alegre Theo bajaba.

—¿Pasó algo con Draco?— le preguntó alcanzándolo.

—Que se yo… — respondió Theo encogiéndose de hombros y caminando de largo, Blaise lo miró confuso, era su imaginación o hoy todos pasaban de él.

**--0o0o0--**

—Eso es…— Harry no encontraba palabras para describir aquello, y Dumbledore asintió y se sentó en su silla, detrás del escritorio, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó sus manos y dejó su cabeza descansar sobre las manos, mirando con cierta atención el rostro de Harry.

—¿Como pudo Slughorn decirle eso…?—

—El profesor Slughorn— corrigió Dumbledore.

—¡¿Cómo pudo darle esa información…?!—

—Tom era un muchacho encantador, nadie nunca imaginó que pudiera ser capaz de hacer tanto como ha hecho—

—Usted si lo sabía… lo intuyó cuando lo conoció, en el orfanato— acusó Harry, sintiéndose cada vez mas enfadado, y también algo asustado.

—Lo intuí, si, pero no lo sabía, nadie tiene el futuro escrito, Harry— Dumbledore levantó una mano pidiéndole silencio a Harry que ya abría la boca para contestar —Ni siquiera las profecías son completamente ciertas, uno escoge al final el destino que debe tomar—

—Señor… el profesor Slughorn dijo que uno tenía que asesinar a otros para conseguir un horcrux, y dijo que era horrible vivir de esa manera—

—Así es—

—Es por eso que él desapareció, pero no murió, no puede morir por que su alma esta dividida—

—Me temo que tienes y no tienes razón, Harry—

Harry le dio una mirada de desconcierto, en su mente solo pensaba que ahora le sería imposible derrotar a Voldemort, no si su alma estaba dividida, no había forma de matarlo.

—Existen formas… solo hay que buscarlas— Harry casi puso los ojos en blanco, era una respuesta tan típica de su profesor, y en esos momentos no se sentía con ánimos de ese tipo de respuestas.

—Además… Tom lo mencionó antes, no estaba pensando en hacer solo uno, si no un número mayor—

—Siete… el número más poderosamente mágico…— Dumbledore asintió —¿Habrá logrado hacer todos lo horcruxes que deseaba?— se preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—Esa es una teoría… que estoy intentando comprobar—

—¿De que manera, señor? ¿Yo puedo ayudar?—

—Estamos encargándonos de eso… y podrás ayudarme, pronto… pero por ahora creo que debemos dejar esta lección aquí—

Harry miró hacia el lado de la pared donde estaba el reloj de pared, y marcaba mas de media noche, comprendió que ya era demasiado tarde y que debía ir a dormir, se preguntó si es que sus amigos lo estarían esperando, o si que es habían logrado hablar, se puso en pie pero una duda mas que andaba dando vueltas en su cabeza surgió —Señor… si Voldemort hizo 7 de esos horcruxes, ¿No cree que es improbable que lo pueda matar? Según la profecía debo hacerlo y…—

—No hay nada improbable en este mundo, mi querido muchacho— le cortó Dumbledore con una sonrisa amable.

Harry asintió y caminó hacia la puerta —Que descanse, señor—

—Tu también, Harry—

**--0o0o0--**

—No entiendo por que tienes que esperarlo justo aquí, y con ella— reclamó Lavender desde un extremo de la sala común, mientras ella y Ron miraban de reojo a Hermione que escribía en un pergamino con bastante prisa.

—Son cosas nuestras— gruñó Ron.

—¿Suyas?— la chica parecía a cada instante mas indignada —¿Hay algo que no me has dicho, Ronald?—

Ron le devolvió una mirada molesta —Primero que nada solo mi madre me llama "Ronald"— la chica le dio una mirada tímida, casi arrepentida —Y segundo, ella es mi amiga, al igual que Harry… no entiendo por que te pones así, si no te gusta…— ese fue el momento en que Hermione escogió para ponerse de pie y guardar todas sus cosas en la mochila, sin dar una mirada alrededor subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de las chicas. Lavender sonrió complacida y se acercó a Ron nuevamente,

—Lo siento… no diré nada mas al respecto—

Ron asintió ausentemente, tenía la esperanza de que Hermione esperara a Harry, y tal vez preguntarle por que estaba tan molesta, aunque lo más probable es que aquello terminara en pelea.

**--0o0o0--**

Hermione se dejó caer en la cama y sacó la pequeña libreta donde estaba tomando anotaciones, había visto a Malfoy por la noche, en la biblioteca, solo, sin sus amigos, leyendo atentamente lo que al parecer era un libro de pociones, aquello era extraño, pensó, ya que Malfoy tenía muy buenas notas en la materia, pero no se le veía mucho estudiando solo, espero a que se fuera para dar un pequeño paseo alrededor de la zona en la que lo había visto, no había nada de magia negra, eso de todas maneras estaba puesto en la zona restringida, pero si habían transformaciones, animagos, y hechizos de cura y de la memoria.

Hermione hizo una lista de todos los tópicos, haciendo una referencia a espiar con mas atención los libros que Malfoy estaba revisando, por algún lado tenía que empezar después de todo.

Cuando terminó de anotar todo en la libreta se dejó caer completamente sobre la cama, entonces recordó que había visto a Lavender con Ron, tan cariñosos aquella noche, que no pudo quedarse, lo sentía por Harry, pero ya al día siguiente le podría contar lo que el profesor Dumbledore le había dicho, así se evitaría el ver a Ron.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry entró a la sala común y se sintió decepcionado, estaba completamente vacía, ni Ron ni Hermione lo habían esperado, se preguntó si ahora las cosas serían de aquella manera, si ya no volverían a estar los tres juntos como antes, caminó con pasos cansados hasta su habitación y se puso el pijama rápidamente, de pronto escuchó como alguien se movía a su alrededor, levantó la vista para ver a Ron, tenía ya el pijama puesto y parecía cansado

—¿Qué tal te fue?— le susurró Ron, conciente de que sus demás compañeros estaban durmiendo. Harry se encogió de hombros, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza,

—¿Por qué no me esperaron?— dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse el sweeter rojo para dormir.

—Hermione se fue temprano a dormir, me aburría en la sala común yo solo…—

—Ah, no hablaste con ella ¿cierto?—

Ron se encogió de hombros, —estuve con Lav y…—

—¿Lav?— preguntó medio horrorizado Harry, luego negó con la cabeza al ver que Ron tenía intensiones de seguir hablando —Ya, vale, tengo sueño—se metió a la cama.

—¿Por qué estas tan molesto?— recriminó Ron —¿Por qué no te esperamos? ¿Por qué no logré que Hermione se quedara a esperarte?— su voz sonaba ahogada, como tratando de reprimirse y Harry supo, aun sin verlo que estaba sonrojándose violentamente, de esa manera que uno debía temer. Se puso en pie y jaló a Ron de un brazo hacia las escaleras, sitiándose cada vez mas molesto.

—¿Que mierda te pasa?— le preguntó ni bien pusieron un pie en la sala común.

—A mi nada— contestó Ron mirándolo molesto. —¿Por qué estas enfadado conmigo?—

—No estoy enfadado… solo cansado—

—Ya… de estar demasiado tiempo con tu novia secreta… —

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta para volver a su sala común, aquella discusión no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y lo sabía, no valía la pena la pelea

—No me contestaste— le dijo Ron tomándolo de un hombro para hacerlo girar

—Ya olvídalo…—

—¿Estas enfadado por que Hermione no pudo esperarte?—

Harry soltó una carcajada, bastante harto de no saber a que atenerse con su amigo últimamente —Serás cabezotas… ¿Cuál es tu problema si fuera así? Tu tienes a Lavender… y no— se apresuró a agregar cuando Ron abría la boca para replicar —No estoy enfadado por que ella no me esperó, no de la forma que tu cabeza cree…—

—No sé de que hablas—

—Típico de ti—

—Idiota…—

—Me refiero a que estas armando una especie de escena de celos aquí… por una chica que no es tu novia…— explicó Harry reuniendo toda la paciencia que no tenía para evitar darle un golpe a su amigo.

—No es cierto—

—Ya, no lo es— dijo finalmente Harry mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras, esta vez Ron no lo detuvo, y no lo escuchó volver a la cama.

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Horcruxes?— preguntó Hermione en un murmullo, ambos estaban en la biblioteca y hablaban de la lección que Dumbledore le había dado la noche anterior.

—Si…—

—No, no he escuchado nada pero…— Hermione levantó la vista justo en el momento en que Malfoy entraba con el ceño fruncido, junto a Zabinni y Nott, ninguno se veía cómodo por estar allí

—¿Pero?— le dijo Harry antes de mirar el punto que su amiga veía, su corazón se aceleró un poco al ver a Draco pero no hizo ningún signo de reconocimiento, simplemente volvió a mirar a Hermione.

—Lo siento es que…— Hermione negó con la cabeza — nada… Horcruxes, veré que puedo averiguar—

—Bien, Dumbledore me dijo que habría algunas cosas mas que ver a la vuelta de navidad—

Draco caminó con la cabeza en alto y en forma arrogante alrededor de la biblioteca, maldiciendo que sus amigos lo anduvieran siguiendo, de Blaise era algo que ya casi lo había esperado, pero Theo, ahora que supuestamente habían vuelto a ser amigos estaba mas pegado a él que antes, y su madre sin contestarle nada sobre las iniciaciones de navidad, sentía que el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos y que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, al menos ver a Harry, aunque sea unos segundos, junto a Granger le había cambiado el ánimo ligeramente.

—¿Por qué andas atrasado en tus tareas?— preguntó Theo con fastidio, pensando que la biblioteca era el peor sitio si quería iniciar una conversación con Draco.

—¿Ahora eres un maldito profesor?— le respondió Draco con fastidio, Blaise le dio una mirada confusa a Draco y luego a Theo.

—-Solo quería…—

—Ya… estamos en la biblioteca, ustedes insistieron en venir, yo no vine hasta aquí para hablar— su tono era duro, tan duro como quería, tal vez lograba deshacerse de ellos después de todo, sobre todo de Theo.

Blaise dio un suspiro de fastidio y apartó un poco la silla del lado de Draco, concentrándose en el libro de hechizos que había encontrado en la biblioteca y que no le vendría mal leer, si Draco quería pelearse con alguien, allí tenía a Theo, después de todo el chico parecía ponerse en bandeja de plata para cualquier cosas que Draco quisiera.

—Lo siento— murmuró Theo bajando la vista hacia su propio pergamino, que aun permanecía en blanco, de la mochila sacó un libro de historia de la magia y se dispuso a adelantar las tareas de vacaciones, sabía que posiblemente no tendría mucho tiempo para hacerlas después.

Draco se quedó satisfecho de al menos haber logrado cierta privacidad entre sus amigos y sacó el libro que en la pasta rezaba: "Elaboración de pociones avanzadas" pero que en realidad era uno de los que había sacado de la biblioteca día antes, aun algo cohibido comenzó a repasar todos los pasos a seguir durante la elaboración de los encantamientos, repitiéndolos mentalmente una y otra vez, lamentaba no tener opción de practicarlos antes de poner en marcha su plan, su mirada vagó por la biblioteca y se detuvo un instante nuevamente en Harry, él hablaba, o al menos eso parecía por que movía su boca rápidamente muy cerca de Granger que solo negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez, se preguntó en que andaría ese par, sin el Weasley dando vueltas alrededor.

—Si es que no estas molesta con él, entonces ¿por que no le hablas?— preguntó Harry en susurros.

—Simplemente él esta muy ocupado ahora y yo también— afirmó Hermione mientras en el pergamino presionaba con mas fuerza la pluma, dejando algunas pequeñas manchas.

—Ya… ¿no se hablaran nunca más o algo así?— preguntó frustrado Harry.

—No seas ridículo, él tiene una novia que atender y yo cosas que estudiar— la voz de Hermione sonaba falsa, de la forma mas falsa que Harry jamás le había escuchado.

—Bien, esto es genial— masculló mas para él que para la chica, mientras empezaba a meter todo en su mochila apuradamente.

—¿Te vas?— le preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

—Aparentemente—

—Harry…—

—Quedé con Ron…— dijo finalmente mientras se ponía en pie, Hermione hizo una mueca de descontento y volvió a escribir, Harry caminó por la biblioteca hasta la salida, se sentía enfadado, enfadado por que ahora sus dos amigos estaban enfadados entre ellos, y no de la manera habitual, que él ya conocía se resolvía en solo horas, ahora iba en serio y se preguntó si realmente se dejarían de hablar para siempre.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, para su sorpresa Ron se encontraba solo, a un lado de una de las largas mesas, estaba escribiendo y consultando varios libros mientras tachaba y reescribía en un pergamino, no sin cierto regodeo pensó que seguramente Ron extrañaría a Hermione en un momento así.

Lo dudo por un instante, desde la pelea en la noche anterior ninguno de los dos se había hablado, dudaba mucho si es que Ron seguiría enfadado con él o no, finalmente decidió que era mejor no estar peleado con Ron, aun recordaba lo difícil que había sido en el cuarto curso cuando se pasó tanto tiempo sin hablar con él. Caminó por la sala y se dejó caer en el asiento vacío a su lado y Ron levantó la vista, algo sobresaltado, pero su expresión se relajó instantáneamente y Harry sonrió, al parecer Ron tampoco quería estar peleado con él.

—Ah, Harry, ¿Recuerdas cuales fueron las razones que Snape dio para los hechizos no verbales?—

—¿Dónde esta Lavender?—

Ron se encogió de hombros mientras le daba una mirada distraída a la sala común, agradeciendo que la chica aun no volvía —Fue con Parvati, querían hablar con Padma… o algo así—

—Ah…—

—¿Has visto a Hermione?—

—Esta en la biblioteca—

—Ya… — Ron bajó la mirada una vez mas hacia su composición —¿Recuerdas las razones…?—

—Si, yo te las dicto— dijo Harry pensando que Ron no se veía para nada bien.

**--0o0o0--**

_En nuestro nuevo sitio, 15 minutos _

Draco sonrió, miró a su alrededor, sus compañeros conversaban tranquilamente sobre los planes para las vacaciones, Nott había desaparecido por algún lugar y Blaise estaba demasiado enfrascado en la charla con Pansy como para abandonarla, se puso en pie y sin dar oportunidad a que sus compañeros dijeran nada abandonó el gran comedor, no notó como unos ojos castaños lo seguían con la vista.

Hermione estaba mas que dispuesta a probar que Malfoy estaba envuelto en algo malo, así que en cuanto lo vio ponerse en pie, luego de que la lechuza le dejara aquella nota decidió seguirlo, sabía que el correo de los padres y amigos fuera del castillo llegaban únicamente en las mañanas, así que aquella era una nota de alguien del interior del castillo, ¿para que molestarse en mandar una lechuza si es que podía ir a buscarlo en persona? A menos que quisiera ocultarlo, vagamente notó que Harry tampoco estaba en la mesa, pero supuso que se encontraba con Ron y Lavender.

Draco caminó con rapidez por varios de los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales subió de dos en dos, cruzándose con varios de los demás estudiantes, incluso con Ron, el cual venía del brazo de Brown, y como siempre sucedía ambos se dieron miradas de odio antes de continuar cada uno por su camino.

Hermione llegaba ya al segundo nivel cuando se cruzó también con Ron y Lavender, sus pies se pegaron al piso, y fue incapaz de moverse mientras Ron, tomando de la mano a Lavender se le acercaban _—no hagas nada estúpido, ¡no lo hagas!—_ se ordenó a si misma mientras ensayaba una sonrisa.

—Hey…— dijo Ron suavemente, como midiendo las posibilidades de salir herido o bien librado por la conversación.

—Chicos— dijo ella con voz más chillona de la que habría querido

—Hola Hermione— dijo Lavender con una sonrisa y pegándose mas al cuerpo de Ron.

—Yo… tengo que ir a la sala común— murmuró Hermione vagamente

—Claro— dijo la chica con una sonrisa —Nosotros nos vamos a cenar, ¿no mi amor?—

Hermione tragó, tratando de contener aquellas ganas que tenía de hechizarlos a ambos, Ron se sonrojó un poco pero asintió

—Nos vemos por allí— le dijo el chico finalmente antes de ser jalado por su novia escaleras abajo, Hermione se quedó mirándolos bajar un par de segundos antes de recordar a Malfoy,

—Demonios— gruñó antes de seguir subiendo las escaleras, esta vez corriendo a mayor velocidad, con algo de suerte podría alcanzarlo, aunque si se había internado en uno de los pasillos le sería difícil encontrarlo.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco llegó hasta el séptimo piso y encontró una puerta, esta vez de color marrón claro, giró el pomo y empujó la puerta, se metió en la habitación, cerrando con seguro solo por si las dudas, dentro Harry estaba sentado detrás de una mesa frunciendo el ceño y copiando algo sobre un pergamino, levantó la vista y le sonrió.

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Has visto a Malfoy?— le preguntó Hermione con voz enfadada a un par de niños de primer año de Ravenclaw.

—Subió— le dijo uno de ellos con algo de temor, ella asintió y subió hasta el siguiente piso, el séptimo piso, supuso que no habría problema si le preguntaba a los mas pequeños, ellos no encontrarían anormal que ella, como prefecta, buscara a Malfoy, sobre todo si lucía enfadada, cuando llegó al séptimo piso se detuvo para dar una pequeña mirada y a lo lejos escuchó unos pasos alejándose, caminó en esa dirección y justo cuando daba la vuelta a uno de los pasillos vio el borde de una túnica oscura con el ribete verde, una túnica de Slytherin, —¿Será posible?— Murmuró mientras, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, avanzaba por el pasillo, y entonces lo vio, Malfoy estaba entrando a la sala de requerimientos, aun asombrada trató de alcanzarlo, pero la puerta se cerró y desapareció, dejando nuevamente una pared.

Frunció el ceño ¿Qué hacía Malfoy en esa sala? Sabía que no era un secreto su existencia, no después de lo que pasó el curso pasado, solo algunos Slytherin lo sabían y Malfoy estaba entre ellos, pero no se imaginó que tratara de darle un uso.

Caminó delante de la pared, pidiendo diferentes combinaciones para que la dejara pasar y le mostrara lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo pero ninguna funcionó, suspiro frustrada y caminó hasta la ventana que quedaba delante, observando los jardines del castillo y tratando de analizar la situación.

**--0o0o0--**

—Así que ahora ninguno de los dos se hablan— terminó Harry de relatarle a Draco la razón por la cual se encontraba tan enfadado mientras éste le ayudaba a corregir la tarea de pociones.

—Al subir vi a Weasley, venía con esa chica que dices, pero no se veía como que muy contento…—

—Y no lo está— afirmó rápidamente Harry. —Es un tonto… pero no sé bien que hacer para ayudarlo…— Draco levantó la vista

—¿Siempre eres así?— le preguntó

—¿Así?—

—Si, así, tratando de resolverle la vida a los que están a tu alrededor—

—Pues…— Harry miró hacia la composición, habían muchas tachadas y pequeñas notas a los bordes —Son mis amigos…—

—Si, pero todos saben, hasta yo, que esos dos terminaran juntos, ¿por que no dejas que las cosas pasen solas?—

—Porque son mis amigos—

—Oh, el loable Gryffindor— se burló Draco mientras se acercaba un poco mas a Harry.

—Si, ya, búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero te tendrás que acostumbrar, así soy yo— le dijo Harry sonriendo

Draco le dio una mirada extraña antes de besarlo con ansías, no se podía acostumbrar, no había futuro para el cual acostumbrarse y dolía, dolía mas cada día que pasaba. Odiaba que Harry hiciera esos comentarios, sobre el futuro, sabía que lo hacía inocentemente, pero era como poner el dedo en la llaga. Mas aún cuando aquella era su penúltima noche juntos.

—Vaya… ¿será que me extrañaste?— preguntó Harry cuando el beso terminó

—Sabes que si— le respondió Draco.

Harry le sonrió —¿Irás a casa por navidad?— le preguntó mientras enrollaba el pergamino ya corregido.

Draco se tensó un poco pero asintió, tratando de no mostrar nada de preocupación —Si, lo haré, ¿tu?—

—Con Ron, si es que no invita a Lavender, entonces creo que no podré soportarlo— dijo con tono dramático.

—¿No estarás celoso de Ron, cierto?— picó Draco mientras empujaba a Harry un poco contra la silla y se recostaba encima.

—¿Qué?— chilló Harry sorprendido —Perdiste la cabeza—

Draco soltó una carcajada, _si, claro, por ti_ pensó aun riendo antes de besar a Harry nuevamente.

**--0o0o0--**

—Señorita Granger, ¿que es lo que hace usted aquí?—

Hermione se giró rápidamente, para encarar al profesor Snape, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados. —Nada, señor—

—¿Y por que no va a hacer ese "nada" a su sala común?—

Hermione pensó en contestar, en pelear su derecho a estar allí, incluso en decirle que estaba esperando que Draco saliera de la sala para averiguar que es lo que hacía allí dentro, pero sabía que todo sería inútil, así que derrotada asintió —Si, señor— dijo antes de alejarse por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Snape frunció el ceño y miró alrededor, detuvo su mirada con mas atención en la pared que daba a la sala de requerimientos antes de negar con la cabeza y continuar con su ronda, por suerte esta vez solo le había tocado dar una vuelta alrededor de ese piso antes de poder volver a su habitación, _con algo de suerte él aun estará allí _pensó antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

**--0o0o0--**

—Debe ser complicado…— dijo una voz detrás de él, Theo se giró rápidamente, asustado por que lo hubieran descubierto en la habitación de Draco, pudo ver a Huguette, con los brazos cruzados, y recostado en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó, alejándose de la cama de Draco.

—Es la misma pregunta que te puedo hacer yo—

—Draco tiene un libro mío y lo estaba buscando— respondió rápidamente Theo.

—Ya, si claro— Huguette dio un suspiro de cansancio —Anda, ya deja de estar fingiendo, te decía que debe ser complicado estar enamorado de alguien y que ese alguien ni siquiera te mire…—

—No sé de que me hablas—

—Anda vamos, así no conseguirás nada— replicó Huguette dando un paso hacia el frente —además los demás volverán pronto… y no creo que Draco lo haga, debe estar ocupado con lo que sea que anda haciendo estos días—

—Yo…—Theo no sabía que decir.

—Yo te puedo ayudar, nos podemos ayudar mutuamente— le dijo en voz baja Huguette.

—Según recuerdo la última vez que te vi junto a Draco no eran los mejores amigos del mundo— reprochó Theo recordando la pelea en el comedor.

—Ya, pero desde entonces hemos hablado un poco, al fin los dos vamos por el mismo bando… tal como tu, según me he enterado—

Theo palideció un poco —¿De que…?—

—Vamos, tenemos que hablar, y éste no es el mejor lugar— dijo Huguette haciendo una seña a Theo para que lo siguiera. El chico dudó unos segundos y finalmente siguió a Huguette fuera de la habitación.

**--0o0o0--**

Hermione caminó con pasos rápidos y murmurando para si misma lo injusto de la situación, Draco estaba en un lugar en el que se suponía no debía estar, y haciendo quien sabe que y ella no lo podía averiguar, le hubiera venido bien la capa de invisibilidad de Harry en ese momento.

Giró por el pasillo y casi choca con alguien, se detuvo inmediatamente.

—Lo siento— murmuró —Ah, hola Ernie—

—No hay problema…— le respondió el chico con una sonrisa mientras se alisaba un poco la túnica —¿Cómo has estado? Te he notado algo distraída en la clase de pociones…—

—Bien… todo bien— dijo ella algo fastidiada.

—¿Ibas para tu torre?—

Hermione hizo un ligero asentimiento

—Te puedo acompañar…— le dijo el chico, se había sonrojado un poco pero aun así sonreía. Hermione parpadeó confusa por un instante antes de asentir nuevamente con la cabeza, la sonrisa de Ernie se ensanchó y ambos caminaron por el pasillo hacia la torre, durante un instante estuvieron en silencio, hasta que Ernie preguntó acerca de la tarea de pociones, ambos caminaron animadamente, intercambiando conocimientos hasta la entrada de la sala común.

—Gracias, Ernie, por acompañarme—

—Cuando quieras… incluso te dejaré chocar conmigo cada vez que quieras— sonrió con nerviosismo y Hermione le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Si… bueno—

—Te veré por allí entonces— dijo él mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida y se giraba, en ese momento llegaban Neville, Dean y Thomas, los cuales hicieron gestos de saludos hacia el chico que ya se iba, para luego darle una mirada interrogante a Hermione.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se metió por el retrato, Ron y Lavender no estaban, tampoco Harry. Supuso que su amigo estaría con "la chica X" nuevamente así que sin más se dejó caer en uno de los cómodos sofás y sacó un libro para entretenerse leyendo.

**--0o0o0--**

—Sssiii— gimoteó Harry mientras pegaba más su espalda al pecho de Draco, con una de sus manos se agarraba de las caderas del rubio y con la otra le sujetaba la nuca, obligándolo a quedar completamente pegado a él.

—Harry… eres tan…— le dio una mordida en el cuello —perfecto…— embistió una vez mas y Harry se arqueó contra él.

—Así… así está bien— le murmuró Harry volteando el rostro lo suficiente para alcanzar los labios de Draco y morderlos con fuerza.

—Oh, joder— jadeó Draco, una de sus manos soltaron la cadera de Harry y llegaron hasta su erección, sus dedos la envolvieron y empezaron a subir y bajar rápidamente.

—mmm— gimoteó Harry empujándose contra las caderas de Draco una vez, y otra más, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo.

—Te quiero… te quiero— empezó a murmurar Draco mientras repartía besos y mordidas por toda la piel a su disposición y empujaba más rápido también, —Te quiero tanto…—

—Si, amor, te quiero… oh— Harry gimoteaba mientras sentía como una corriente comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo —te quiero…—

—Oh… Harry…. Harry— gritó Draco sintiendo como el interior de Harry lo aprisionaba cada vez con mas fuerza, mandando señales de placer a todo el resto de su cuerpo, agitó las caderas con mas fuerza y su orgasmo llegó segundos después de sentir como su mano era bañada por la sustancia caliente de Harry.

—Draco… — gritó a su vez Harry presa del orgasmo, sus piernas temblaron y no lo sostuvieron mas, cayó sobre la cama, con el cuerpo de Draco encima, ambos agitados y sudando. Sentía la respiración de Draco sobre la nuca, y su piel se erizaba, aun demasiado sensible por el orgasmo.

—Eso ha sido genial— le dijo Draco dándole un suave beso en la nuca antes de incorporarse un poco para salir del interior de Harry y tenderse a un lado.

—Si— dijo Harry con mirada somnolienta mientras se acomodaba de lado en la cama para ver a Draco.

Las manos de Draco empezaron a acariciar suavemente la cadera de Harry

—Te voy a extrañar…— le murmuró Draco mirándolo de una manera que a Harry le pareció bastante extraña.

—Solo será una semana…— le dijo Harry mientras le acomodaba un poco el cabello —Te extrañaré también—

Draco tragó y cerró los ojos un instante _—contrólate— _se ordenó mentalmente antes de volverlos a abrir, ya controlando los horribles deseos que tenía de llorar y gritar.

—¿Estas bien?— le preguntó Harry algo confundido mientras se pegaba un poco mas a su cuerpo.

—De maravilla— Draco se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios —Solo pensaba en cuanto te iba a extrañar—

Harry sonrió y se abrazó a él —Solo será una semana…— le murmuró con cariño aun dentro del abrazo, Draco se sujetó con mas fuerza a él y suspiro.

**--0o0o0--**

Gracias a todos por leer, y a todos por sus comentarios, espero seguir leyendo más de esos durante la semana…

Un beso y que todo salga mejor de lo que esperan esta semana

Pao


	10. Chapter 10: RESPIRO NAVIDEÑO

Hola a todos…

Un nuevo capítulo de la historia "No sin ti"… que espero les guste y comenten al final… :-D (¡Éste capi salió mas largo de que deseaba!)

Antes, lo de siempre:

"_Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos el sexto libro no hubiera acabado así"_

**Advertencia**:_ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas, pues este fic contiene mucho de eso. _

_Contiene algunos datos que se dan en el sexto libro, solo por si no lo han leído (sé que es improbable, pero de todas maneras lo advierto)_

"**NO SIN TI"**

**CAPITULO 10:**

"**UN INESPERADO RESPIRO NAVIDEÑO"**

_Querido hijo, _

_Sé lo entusiasmado que estabas por la visita a casa en navidad, pero lamentablemente tendré muchos invitados y sé lo mucho que detestas tener la casa llena de gente, y que prefieres un poco mas de calma, espero entiendas las razones por las cuales no podrás venir a casa esta navidad. _

_Pero he pedido un permiso a tu tutor, el profesor Snape, y podrás venir a casa el fin de semana después de año nuevo, el 3 de enero para volver a la escuela el 5._

_Te escribiré para navidad de todas maneras, y no te preocupes, todo en casa marcha bien. _

_Te quiere _

_Tu madre_

Draco leyó la carta de su madre varias veces, se sentía feliz, muy feliz, después de todo no lo habían llamado para la iniciación de navidad, sin embargo estaba todo lo demás: el Lord estaba aun en su casa, y su madre tendría que soportarlo, habrían algunas iniciaciones esos días, y de todas maneras él sería iniciado el primer fin de semana del año.

Había ganado una semana, pero ya tenía la suerte echada. Arrugó la carta con molestia e inmediatamente después la volvió a extender, dio una mirada a su plato, no podía comer ya nada más, se puso de pie y casi inconcientemente, como le sucedía a diario, miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Harry le daba una mirada preocupada, negó casi imperceptiblemente y siguió de largo, necesitaba contestar la carta de su madre antes de que terminara el desayuno.

Avanzó por los pasillos y se cruzó con Hermione, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dedicó a darle la mirada de odio de rigor, simplemente siguió de largo.

Hermione se quedó de pie un instante y luego giró, Malfoy se estaba dirigiendo a las mazmorras, lo cual no era raro, lo raro era su actitud, ni siquiera le había dado una mirada de autosuficiencia, es mas, ni siquiera caminaba de aquella forma tan arrogante. Algo indecisa aun dio unos cuantos pasos a la dirección en que Malfoy se había dirigido, cuando dio la vuelta al pasillo vio, con cierto horror, que Malfoy estaba ahora hablando con el profesor Snape, Malfoy no lucía nada contento, considerando que Snape era su profesor favorito, y la mirada del profesor era bastante fría, Malfoy negó una vez con la cabeza y el profesor Snape arqueó una ceja y murmuró algo, finalmente Malfoy asintió y luego se alejó, retomando el camino a las mazmorras y el profesor la dirección contraria, Hermione arrugó el ceño, era raro que ambos se trataran de aquella manera…

—Granger— llamó la voz del profesor y ella se sobresaltó —Déjeme adivinar, ¿nuevamente haciendo nada?—

—Si, profesor, digo no… yo…— empezó a argumentar ella un poco nerviosa, no tenía excusa alguna para estar cerca de las mazmorras en el momento en que todos debían estar en el gran comedor.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, por no hacer nada, y vuelva al gran comedor si no quiere que sean diez— dijo Snape con voz fría.

Hermione asintió y empezó a caminar con pasos rápidos hacia el gran comedor, iban dos veces que seguía a Malfoy, y las dos veces Snape había estado cerca. ¿Y si al final Harry resultaba teniendo razón y Snape no era tan bueno como el profesor Dumbledore quería hacerles creer? Negó con la cabeza, tal vez Snape solo esta tratando de averiguar mas información, recordó que, durante la discusión que había oído en la madriguera, el nombre de Snape había surgido en mas de una ocasión, junto con el de Malfoy.

Ya llegaba al gran comedor cuando Ernie la alcanzó con una sonrisa, era extraño, pensó ella, se encontraba con él dos veces ya en dos días, ¿no sería que la estaba siguiendo? Aquello la hizo sonreír, al menos había alguien que si le prestaba atención, conversando animadamente sobre los planes para navidad ambos entraron al gran comedor y caminaron juntos hasta que tuvieron que separarse para ir a sus respectivas mesas.

—¿Qué hace Hermione con Ernie?— preguntó Ron en un susurro tan bajo que Harry tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo para escucharlo, le dio una mirada a la pareja y luego se encogió de hombros

—No lo sé, pero allí viene "Lav" — dijo el nombre con tono de burla, pero no le dio tiempo a Ron a replicar, pues la chica ya se estaba sentando a su lado y dándole su ya demasiado visto beso matutino.

Harry hizo un ligero asentimiento de saludo y luego se levantó para sentarse al lado de Hermione, que, como ya era su costumbre se había sentado al otro lado de la gran mesa.

—Hola Hermione—

—Hola…—

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó ligeramente curioso por lo mismo que había visto Ron.

—Si, creo que si…—

**--0o0o0--**

Ese día solo algunos tenían clases durante la mañana, ya que la tarde sería empleada por los alumnos para arreglar sus equipajes para la vuelta a casa por vacaciones, Harry se pasó la mañana junto a Hermione, hablando de clases y de lo frustrada que se sentía la chica al no haber encontrado nada sobre los Horcruxes en la biblioteca. Sin embargo la mente de Harry estaba un poco lejos esa mañana, estaba en Draco y su mirada, la mirada que tenía en el desayuno, solo le animaba el saber que en la noche se verían de nuevo, y al fin podría preguntarle que era lo que pasaba, aunque claro, existía una gran posibilidad de que Draco no le dijera que era lo que le pasaba en realidad.

—Entonces podemos usar a Fluffy para que babee el Horcrux y así destruirlo— dijo Hermione mirando atentamente a Harry.

—Aja… es una buena idea— murmuró Harry, completamente ausente de la conversación.

—¡Harry!—

—¿Qué…?— dijo girándose hacia ella algo sobresaltado.

—No estas prestando la más mínima atención— recriminó ella con tono ofendido.

—Lo siento…—

—¿Estas bien?—

—Si… lo siento… solo estaba…—

—Ya…— le interrumpió ella.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir—

—No, pero si sé que estabas pensando en ella…— Harry se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada —Ah, vamos solo será una semana, si no quisieras guardar el secreto estoy seguro que podría visitarte en la madriguera, o tu visitarla a ella…—

Harry sonrió imaginándose a Draco entrando en la madriguera, rodeado de todos los Weasleys, sería algo realmente memorable —No… no creo que sea buena idea— dijo finalmente.

—Bueno… en todo caso, si gustas me puedes enviar tus adelantos con la tarea de pociones, que es seguro la que te causara mayor problema y te la puedo corregir ¿Qué te parece?— preguntó Hermione cambiando totalmente el tema, ya estaba acostumbrada a que Harry no soltara prenda sobre la misteriosa "chica X", y aunque aquel era un tema que también le preocupaba, sabía que no podía hacer nada para averiguar quien era, por que Harry lo tomaría como una traición. —Estaré aburrida en casa durante toda la semana…—

—Ya la terminé— respondió Harry, sintiendo un ligero orgullo

—¿Cómo…?— Harry arqueó una ceja, como retándola a que dijera algo en contra de su capacidad para realizar las tareas de pociones, ella simplemente sonrió —Me alegra— dijo finalmente.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco dejó caer la mochila sobre la cama y se sacó la túnica para luego meterla distraídamente en el baúl, removió un par de cosas y sacó el libro que tenía preparado para la noche, junto con el vial de la poción, y suspiró, nunca se había sentido tan aliviado de no tener que usar algo en su vida, aunque sabía que el alivio era momentáneo, era mejor a la sensación que tenía en el estómago antes de que la carta de su madre llegara. Envolvió ambas cosas con una de las túnicas y luego lo volvió a guardar, cerró con un hechizo su baúl y salió de la habitación, aun le quedaba la reunión con Snape, había tratado de evitarla, pero al parecer aquello sería imposible, y tenía temor, por que Snape era demasiado bueno en legerimancia, y además un mortífago, que últimamente parecía demasiado interesado en él y sus pensamientos, tendría que ir con la mente en blanco y estar siempre atento.

**--0o0o0--**

—¡Ay! Rony… te extrañaré tanto en navidad— decía Lavender, ambos estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala común, luego del almuerzo, a la distancia Ron pudo ver a Hermione y Harry conversando animadamente y una pequeña punzada de celos se instaló en su pecho —Anda… dime que tu también lo harás—

—Si… claro— contestó ausente Ron, sin dejar de mirar a sus amigos.

—Te compré algo muy lindo, que espero te guste— siguió hablando ella apenas notando que Ron no la seguía en la conversación —¡prométeme que lo usaras!— dijo ella haciendo un puchero y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron para jalarlo a darle un suave beso.

—Ah… claro— respondió él, cuando el beso se terminó, pero de pronto entendió que era lo que la chica le estaba diciendo, y él había olvidado por completo comprar ningún regalo para ella, había gastado en Harry y Hermione, pero no en su… novia —No tenías que comprarme nada— se excusó, pensando si sería posible que sus hermanos le dieran alguno de los productos de la tienda para pagarlo luego

—Oh, no seas tonto, eres mi novio, claro que tenía que hacerlo— su voz sonaba melosa, y Ron suspiró y le dio un nuevo beso, pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió un golpe en la cabeza, cuando giró para ver a su atacante se dio cuenta que se trataba de Ginny, la cual dicho sea de paso seguía enfadado con él.

—Que modales, hermanito— dijo pasando de largo. Ron se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Ginny, por favor, ¿no crees que deberías ya aceptar que tu hermano puede tener una novia?— dijo Lavender en voz alta, Ron le dio una mirada de _"no sabes en lo que te metes" _y Ginny sonrió de aquella manera que Ron ya conocía demasiado bien.

—Oh, pero claro que acepto que mi hermanito pueda tener una novia— dijo con voz dulcemente falsa —Es más, me alegraría si así fuera— regresó un par de pasos hacia la pareja y bajó un poco mas la voz —Solo que tu…—le dio una mirada de arriba abajo —no eres _ella_— sonrió y se giró para seguir con su camino.

Lavender le dio una mirada furiosa y luego miró a Ron, que, con una expresión indescifrable, miraba a Ginny marcharse —¿Es que no le dirás nada?—

Ron se encogió de hombros —Hablaré con ella en casa— mintió.

**--0o0o0--**

—Su madre me ha informado acerca de sus planes para quedarse en el castillo durante las navidades— dijo Snape mirando a Draco firmemente, ambos estaban en la oficina del profesor.

—Así es, es algo repentino, me ha enviado la carta esta mañana—

—Debo asumir que se comportara de manera adecuada durante esta semana en el castillo—

—Si, señor— respondió Draco lo mas neutral posible mientras en su cabeza levantaba todas las barreras posibles.

—También me comentó acerca de la posibilidad de que luego usted fuera un fin de semana a casa…—

—De todas maneras me gustaría verla, no importa si es después de navidad— aceptó Draco y bajó la mirada.

—Draco…— Snape se puso de pie —¿Tienes idea de para que deberás ir a casa ese fin de semana?—

Draco sintió como el profesor quería entrar en su mente, apretó los puños y trató de concentrarse —Para… para ver a mi madre—

Snape frunció el ceño —Siento que este año has estado mas distante… sabes que puedes confiar en mi, como profesor y amigo de tus padres que soy…—

_Si, y mortí__fago, _pensó, aunque no estuvo muy seguro de que su profesor no leyó aquello en su mente —He estado estudiando, el año entrante son los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.—

—Yo creo que hay algo mas…—Snape se volvió a sentar, fastidiado por la resistencia de Draco.

—No hay nada más, señor—

—Sé que la situación de tu padre no es favorable, el ataque del que se te acusó hace poco…—

—No veo por que tengo que hablar de esto con usted, quedó comprobado que yo no cometí el ataque—

—Si, quedó comprobado, aunque nunca supimos por que te quisieron involucrar y sobre tu padre…—

—No quiero hablar de eso— respondió Draco de mal talante y poniéndose de pie.

—Draco, una última pregunta—

Draco hizo un ligero asentimiento, aun con el ceño fruncido y sin mirar al profesor a los ojos

—¿Seguirás los pasos de tu padre?—

Draco levantó el rostro y le dio una mirada de furia a Snape, ¿Qué clase de pregunta había sido esa? —Ese no es su asunto, profesor— respondió arrastrando las palabras antes de dar la vuelta y prácticamente correr hacia la salida del despacho, azotó la puerta al salir.

—Yo creo que solo tiene mucho miedo— argumentó Remus saliendo de una de las puertas laterales. —No creo que realmente quiera convertirse en uno de ellos…—

—Si, también yo—

**--0o0o0--**

La nota llegó mucho mas temprano de lo que había esperado, habían quedado en verse en la noche, y apenas estaba por la mitad de su equipaje cuando la lechuza se posó sobre su cama, sus compañeros le dieron miradas extrañadas y Ron arqueó una ceja.

_Torre de astronomía, 10 minutos_

Harry sonrió —Ya vuelvo— dijo hacia los chicos.

—Pero no terminaras a tiempo de empacar— argumentó Ron.

—Si… ya, no tardo— dijo mientras cogía la mochila donde guardaba el mapa del merodeador y la capa, por si los llegaba a necesitar.

—Bueno, ¡que mujer mas exigente!— se burló Ron.

Harry se detuvo y giró para ver a su amigo, —No tanto como "Lav", Rony…— dijo con burla y antes de que Ron respondiera ya estaba corriendo hacia la salida.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco se sentó sobre el piso, apoyado contra la pared, por la ventana el cielo estaba de un color muy gris, las primeras nevadas ya habían caído, y no dudaba que volviera a nevar aquella noche, después de hablar con el profesor Snape había vuelto a su habitación, pero no se podía concentrar en nada ¿por que le había preguntado si seguiría los pasos de su padre? ¿Es que acaso sospechaban que los estaba traicionando, que los estaba engañando? De ser así, sabía que su madre no seguiría con vida, ella estaba en el punto mas delicado de toda la situación, así decidiera largarse lejos, escapar de todo, su madre tendría primero que escapar de la mansión. No, el Lord la tenía en sus manos, estaban en la misma casa, y él en realidad no sabía cual era el estado de su madre allí, en el verano apenas había estado una semana antes de ser enviado al refugio, tal vez su madre le podía decir que todo estaba bien, pero hasta no poder ir a casa y comprobarlo él mismo no estaría tan tranquilo al respecto.

Ir a casa creaba otro problema, la siguiente vez que fuera sería para su iniciación, por lo que su madre le decía, querían cierta privacidad, pero ¿por que? ¿Por que con él? Suspiró, él ya sabía la respuesta, el Lord se lo había dicho ya, "pronto tendré una misión para que puedas salvar a tu familia" tal vez lo suyo era diferente a lo de los demás futuros iniciados, mas peligroso, mas cruel.

¡Ja! Cuanto hubiera dado unos meses atrás por convertirse en mortífago, por ser como su padre o los amigos de su padre, tan importantes ellos, para ser llamados en el momento de retorno del Lord, o para portar una marca y ser llamados en cualquier momento, sus seguidores de confianza, o, eso había escuchado. De darse la situación unos meses no estaría en este estado, estaría molesto, por retrazar su iniciación, ahora todo era tan diferente… Ahora no solo había visto la crueldad del Lord, ahora también estaba enamorado de Harry.

Luego de no haber podido concentrarse en nada en su habitación, peor aun con sus amigos hablando animadamente de todos sus planes para vacaciones había decidido escribirle para verse, tenía en el pecho unos deseos increíbles de abrazarlo con fuerza, abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir, si por él fuera, jamás.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo girar asustado, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento, aquel susto duró solo un instante, pues, aunque no lo veía, sabía que era él.

—Hola— dijo Harry con una sonrisa, dejando caer la capa al suelo y acercándose a él.

—Hola… ven siéntate conmigo— pidió Draco mientras palmeaba el suelo a su lado.

Harry se sentó a su lado y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, mirando también el cielo a través de la ventana.

—Esta noche nevará también— comentó Draco mientras enlazaba su mano con la de Harry.

—Si… es probable…— respondió Harry distraídamente, se sentía raro, sabía que había algo malo, y esperaba que Draco se decidiera a hablar pronto.

—Será una navidad con nevada entonces…— murmuró Draco sin dejar de mirar la ventana, su mente se iba despojando de los últimos pensamientos que había tenido antes de Harry llegara, mientras con su dedo le hacía pequeñas caricias al dorso de la mano.

—Si… se podrá jugar en la nieve— contestó Harry mirando alternativamente la ventana y a Draco.

—Me escribió mi madre…— comentó Draco luego de un momento de silencio —Me ha dicho que me quede en el castillo para navidad—

— ¿Hay algo malo…?— preguntó Harry mientras dejaba de mirar al cielo y se giraba para ver el rostro de Draco —Es decir, en tu casa… ¿ha pasado algo?—

Draco sintió un ligero impulso por contarle todo, todo lo malo que estaba pasando en su casa, todas las cosas terribles que podían suceder luego, pero hacerlo implicaba abandonar a su familia. Negó con la cabeza —Tiene cosas que hacer… no pasa nada grave—

—Draco… yo, no quiero pelear pero… ¿tú sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa no?—

Draco asintió, _—Cualquier cosa, menos que pronto me convertiré en uno de los hombres que sirven a tu enemigo, o que haré que me borren de la mente cada uno de nuestros encuentros— _pensó tristemente —Lo sé… —

—Es que te veo… distinto— murmuró Harry sin dejar de mirar a Draco, teniendo a cada instante mayor seguridad de que algo muy malo ocurría y que Draco no le estaba diciendo todo.

—Yo… no sé… nunca pasé navidad fuera de casa… y se siente raro hacerlo…— Draco dio un suspiro, ¿Qué mas daba contarle o no contarle algunas cosas a Harry? Después las olvidaría, el último pensamiento le dio una punzada en el pecho —Era la primera navidad en que mi padre no estaría con nosotros… y ahora tampoco mi madre…—

—Lo siento…— murmuró Harry mientras acariciaba un poco mas la mano de Draco, sintiéndose bastante torpe por no saber que más decir.

—Y además te voy a extrañar mucho…— Draco dejó de hablar para ver a Harry a los ojos, con un par de dedos acarició lentamente la mejilla, se sentía tan vulnerable, y quería ser honesto con Harry, por lo menos lo mas posible —Sé que suena tonto pero yo solo quería abrazarte un rato…— dijo finalmente.

Harry sonrió y se pegó a su cuerpo —Puedes abrazarme todo lo que quieras, siempre que quieras— aseguró con cariño, casi seguro que Draco se encontraba así por no poder ver a su madre ni a su padre durante la navidad, eso era extraño, ¿que tendría que hacer su madre para dejarlo en el castillo? ¿Para no ver a su hijo en vacaciones? Draco había dicho antes que el quería a su madre, se le notaba. Entonces ¿Se habrían peleado o algo así? Se apretó un poco mas al cuerpo de Draco y suspiro, deseando algún día poder entender por completo a Draco.

Draco sonrió y envolvió con mas fuerza el cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, paz y tranquilidad, amor y seguridad, aunque fuera un tiempo robado, o algo prohibido, lo tenía y se aferraría a ello lo mas posible.

Vieron a través de la ventana como empezaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve, mientras Harry empezaba a maquinar un plan.

**--0o0o0--**

Mentir no se le daba muy bien, o por lo menos no antes de empezar a tener algo con Draco, ahora le era cada vez mas fácil el inventar excusas, omitir detalles y el escaparse de sus amigos para verlo, así que no representó ningún problema el disculparse con la señora Weasley, el jurar a Dumbledore y a la profesora McGonagall que se quedaría dentro del castillo y que lo único que necesitaba era tiempo solo, que quería disfrutar de aquella manera la semana libre por navidad y pensar en algunas cosas.

—Pero Harry, mamá estaba muy entusiasmada con que te quedaras en casa— reprochó Ron

—Lo siento, ya le escribí disculpándome…—

— ¿Es por ella verdad?— preguntó algo fastidiado —Ella se quedara—

—…—

—Pero me aburriré sin ti en casa—

—Puedes llamar a tu novia…—

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y no comentó nada mas mientras seguía metiendo cosas de última hora en su baúl.

Harry sabía que era el fin de la conversación, así que decidió salir en busca de Hermione para contarle que se quedaría. Estaba seguro que ella también le diría cosas similares a las de Ron.

**--0o0o0--**

—A veces temo que estés haciendo algo malo, algo que no debes y por eso te andas escondiendo de esa manera…— le dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista del libro.

—Uno tiene derecho a tener una vida privada…—

—Ya, en un castillo, lleno de cuadros y fantasmas que te pueden delatar…— murmuró Hermione mas para si, que para Harry, ocurriéndosele de pronto una idea. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes?

—¿Cuadros…?— murmuró Harry alarmado mientras trataba de recordar si había algún cuadro en los rincones donde se metía con Draco normalmente.

—Si…— Hermione sonrió —Debo ir a hacer algunas cosas… pero nos despediremos mañana temprano, si es que no nos vemos hoy…—

—Genial…— respondió Harry, aun haciendo memoria, mientras la chica salía con pasos veloces de la sala común.

**--0o0o0--**

La mañana del 22 de diciembre casi todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts partieron rumbo a sus hogares, en la escuela se quedaron unos cuantos alumnos, entre todos no llegaban ni a 20, en Gryffindor se quedaron solo alumnos de tercero y cuarto, Harry sintió alivio en que ninguno de su año se hubiera quedado, al igual que en Slytherin.

Harry despidió con la mano desde la puerta a sus amigos mientras estos subían a los carruajes jalados por los Thearstel, sintió cierta pena al ver que subían a carruajes diferentes y que no había logrado que hicieran las paces, solo podía tener la esperanza de que al volver pudieran finalmente terminar con aquella tontería. Esperó hasta que los carruajes se perdieran por el sendero antes de salir corriendo rumbo al séptimo piso, en cuanto llegó la puerta de madera oscura lo dejó entrar a una habitación completamente diferente a las anteriores, era un gran dormitorio, con una chimenea encendida enfrente, pero todo alrededor de alguna manera era mucho mas serio y sofisticado que lo que hasta ahora les había dado la sala.

—Hola— dijo con entusiasmo a Draco que estaba sentado sobre la alfombra leyendo.

—¿Se fueron ya tus amigos?— preguntó Draco poniéndose en pie.

—Si…— Harry lo alcanzó y le dio un beso.

—Esto será genial— murmuró Draco sobre los labios de Harry —Gracias…— le dio otro beso

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Harry apretando mas a Draco contra su cuerpo

—Pues por quedarte…— Draco dio un par de besos sobre su mentón Y Harry sonrió por las cosquillas que aquello le ocasionaba

—Me encanta estar contigo…— dijo en un murmullo, Draco le dio un beso en la nariz y se apartó de él un par de pasos

—A mi también…— lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló —Vamos quiero jugar un poco de ajedrez mágico, nunca hemos jugado juntos…—

—Cierto— respondió Harry mientras veía el tablero sobre la alfombra —Soy muy bueno en eso… aunque aun no logro ganarle a Ron—

—Oh, por favor… si no le logras ganar a la comadreja…—

—¡Es muy bueno jugándolo!— reclamó Harry —Y no te metas con él—

—Ya… sigo pensando que tal vez estás celoso por Weasley… tanto que lo defiendes y todo…— le dijo en tono de burla mientras empujaba a sus piezas a que se colocaran en el lugar que les correspondía.

—Jo, jo— replicó Harry mientras empujaba a un peón por tercera vez a su sitio, —Quédate quieto— pidió cansado.

Draco sonrió y el mismo acomodó al peón en el sitio correcto —Ya está—

—Ellos no me harán caso…— señaló al tablero y Draco sonrió más ampliamente

—Ya estás poniendo excusas— canturreó.

Harry negó con la cabeza —No… yo te ganaré—

—Ver para creer, Potter, ver para creer—

Harry solo asintió —¿Quién te enseñó a jugar?—

—Pues mi padre— respondió Draco mientras empujaba un peón hacia delante.

—Vamos, avanza— pidió Harry a uno de los peones que le dio una mirada desconfiada pero que finalmente asintió —A mi Ron… existe un ajedrez no mágico, en el mundo muggle, pero tampoco lo sabía jugar—

—¿No mágico?— murmuró Draco mientras hacía avanzar otro de los peones —¿Es muy difícil?—

—No lo creo… supongo que ha de ser igual, solo que con las piezas inmóviles, sin golpes y todo eso… pero los Dursley nunca me dejaron aprender y…—

—¿Quiénes?— preguntó Draco algo extrañado, quitando la atención del tablero para mirar a Harry, —Pensé que vivías con parte de tu familia—

—Es la hermana de mi madre, y su familia, ellos son los Dursley—

—Se les dice tíos y primos, Harry— le corrigió Draco aun extrañado por la forma como los mencionaba.

—Ya, es lo mismo que nada… solo estoy allí por que Dumbledore los obligó a recibirme… ellos en realidad no me quieren mucho que digamos— Harry empujó un poco mas al caballo que se negaba a avanzar para el lado que Harry quería, Draco lo ayudó y por fin lo pudo poner en el sitio que Harry quería en un principio.

—No entiendo, tienen al gran Harry Potter, ¿Qué más quieren?—

Harry dejó de mirar el tablero y su voz sonaba mucho más apagada de lo que Draco había escuchado antes. —Ellos no quieren a ningún mago cerca… dicen que somos "raros"—

—¿Cómo raros?— preguntó extrañado Draco.

Finalmente aquella tarde dejaron de lado el tablero mágico y durante mucho rato Harry se la pasó contándole a Draco su vida en el mundo muggle, y por que le gustaba tanto estar en Hogwarts y odiaba el verano en casa de sus tíos.

Draco quedó muy asombrado y molesto por todo aquello, después de todo Harry no era un niño mimado por su familia por ser "el-niño-que-vivió" si no todo lo contrario.

**--0o0o0--**

Nunca se le había hecho tan largo y tedioso un viaje a casa, pero esta vez casi salta de alegría cuando el tren aminoró la marcha y pudo bajar su baúl, y el de su novia, para poder al fin alejarse de ella, al menos tendría una semana libre, ya luego de eso vería la mejor forma de terminar con aquello.

—Vamos, Rony, se nos hace tarde…— protestó Lavender colgándose al brazo de Ron.

—Si… bueno, aquí nos separamos— respondió Ron tratando de soltarse de la chica —Voy a buscar a mis padres…—

—Pero…— Lavender hizo un puchero y Ron le dio una mirada preocupado, —Quería que fueras a saludar a mis padres…—

—Oh…— Ron se sonrojó mucho mas, tal vez esperar a que pasara navidad para terminar era mala idea y lo mejor era hacerlo ahora, incluso se ahorraría el regalo —Escucha…—

Una risa demasiado conocida lo interrumpió, pudo ver como de uno de los vagones salía Hermione, junto a Ernie, Ginny, Dean, Luna y Michael, Hermione reía mientras Ernie le pasaba el brazo por el hombro, al parecer se la estaba pasando muy bien, sin él

—Si, claro, vamos— dijo finalmente hacia Lavender, y tomándola de la mano prácticamente corrió para alcanzar al grupo de Hermione.

Hermione escuchó la voz quejumbrosa de Lavender, diciéndole a Ron que fueran mas despacio, la pareja pasó a su lado en el momento que Ernie le recordaba que le escribiría durante esos días. —Por supuesto— contestó ella con alegría y casi podía jurar que escuchó un gruñido de parte de Ron.

**--0o0o0--**

—Señor, ¿Potter también se ha quedado en el castillo?— preguntó Snape extrañado en cuanto entró al despacho del director.

—Si, así es, Severus, estará aquí para navidad—

—¿Por qué le ha permitido quedarse? Ya estaba toda la seguridad montada alrededor de la madriguera— masculló Snape aun enfadado.

—Por que el chico quería quedarse aquí… no quiero recordarte lo que pasa cuando se le meten ideas en la cabeza—

—Es tan cabezota como su padre…—

—Y por eso mejor tenerlo aquí, si quiere estar aquí, no daña a nadie—

Snape dio un suspiro de fastidio, estuvo tentado a contestar que siempre se bailaba al son de Potter, pero se abstuvo —Señor, nos esperan en poco tiempo…—

—Cierto… vamos pues…— dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie, Snape le tomó de uno de los brazos, previniendo que el anciano cayera.

—Aun estoy bien, Severus, no nos queda mucho, pero aun puedo caminar solo—

—Si, Señor— respondió Snape agachando la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

—Pero gracias por la preocupación—

**--0o0o0--**

—Y entonces papá siempre me ayudaba a esconder los vegetales cada vez que el abuelo llegaba a cenar, él sabía hacer el hechizo mentalmente, yo solo los tenía que mover un poco y él los escondía— decía Draco divertido, Harry y él estaban tendidos en la alfombra, con las cabezas juntas pero los cuerpos extendidos en sentido contrario, llevaban ya toda la tarde conversando acerca de sus infancias, a Draco le había costado un poco de trabajo al inicio, pero pronto se encontró narrándole pequeñas historias a Harry, que le había preguntado como era ser criado por padres magos, dijo que tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto.

—Vaya… ¿y nunca se le pasó a tu abuelo aquella moda de comer solo vegetales?— preguntó curioso Harry, aun imaginando a un Lucius Malfoy, obediente de su padre y cenando solo vegetales y siendo cómplice de su hijo, evitándole comer vegetales y dándole dulces mas tarde.

—Nop… el murió hace unos 4 años… y no se le quitó nunca aquello—

—Lo siento—

—No, esta bien, me gustaba cuando me contaba historias, algunas veces aun lo hace, hay un cuadro de él en la mansión, en el verano lo voy a visitar siempre—

—Yo tengo fotos de mis padres, pero ellas no me cuentan historias, ni me dicen nada de nada—

Draco sonrió con pena —Es por que son fotos… no cuadros, los cuadros hablan, las fotos no—

—Es una pena que no les hayan hecho un cuadro…—murmuró Harry.

—Lo siento… me imaginó que debe ser algo difícil eso de crecer sin padres…—

—Cuando estaba en tercero…— empezó Harry con voz ligeramente estrangulada —Cuando los dementotes se me acercaban podía escuchar a mi madre… ella gritaba, pero era su voz, era el momento en que Voldemort… — Draco se estremeció al escuchar el nombre pero no interrumpió —era el momento en que él la mató… ella gritaba, le pedía por mi… y lo peor de todo es que por un tiempo no pude luchar contra ellos por que en el fondo quería escuchar la voz de mi madre…—

—¿Es cierto que aprendiste a ahuyentarlos?— preguntó Draco notando como Harry se entristecía por el recuerdo y queriendo apartarlo de esa conversación.

—Si, con un patronus… eso los aleja—

—He escuchado sobre ellos… ¿Son muy difíciles de hacer? Es nivel de E.X.T.A.S.I.S.—

—No creo que sean difíciles, solo hay que practicar… el año pasado muchos de nuestros compañeros lo pudieron hacer… —

—¿Me perdí alguna clase?— preguntó Draco extrañado —No recuerdo que lo hayan enseñado…—

—Lo enseñé yo— afirmó Harry con orgullo.

**--0o0o0--**

Aparecieron en medio de la playa, el viento helado se colaba por la ropa y parecía cortarte la piel, la gran construcción a sus espaldas se veía imponente y los dementores que la rodeaban solo daban un aspecto más siniestro al lugar, el profesor Snape y el profesor Dumbledore sacaron las varitas y las tuvieron en alto, listos para poder defenderse en caso los dementores se les acercaran, ambos caminaron con pasos lentos hacia la entrada de la prisión.

Snape lucía como Remus Lupín, pues ya sabían que dentro de Azkaban había más de un guardia trabajando para Voldemort, y no era recomendable que se le viera en ese tipo de visitas.

Llegaron a las grandes puertas de madera, flanqueadas por un par de Trolls de aspecto peligroso y Dumbledore levantó su varita para tocar la puerta, una pequeña luz azul brilló y entonces está se abrió, dejando ver en el interior un gran camino de piedra.

—¿Es la primera vez que vienes aquí?— preguntó el profesor Dumbledore, tratando de distraer un poco al profesor Snape que se notaba muy tenso.

—No… pero espero que sea la última—

—También yo, mi querido amigo, también yo…—

**--0o0o0--**

Harry comió a toda la velocidad posible, se les había pasado el tiempo demasiado rápido, conversando en la sala de los menesteres, ni siquiera habían terminado la partida de ajedrez, aunque prometieron hacerlo al volver.

Miró hacia la mesa de profesores, la profesora McGonagall hablaba animadamente con la profesora Vector y Hagrid le sonrió antes de volver a su conversación con el profesor Flitwick, entonces Harry lo notó, el profesor Dumbledore, al igual que el profesor Snape no se encontraban, ¿habrían abandonado el castillo una vez mas? Recordó haber visto a Snape con Lupín saliendo unos días atrás, y no era la primera vez que el director se ausentaba, la última vez había contado 4 días, antes de su última clase. ¿Sería que estarían haciendo algo para la orden? Dumbledore le había dicho que estaban trabajando en los Horcruxes, tal vez era eso.

Draco comió con toda la calma posible, se había sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, nunca antes había estado una navidad o vacaciones allí así que no sabía muy bien como eran las cosas, pero aun así no se sentaría con aquellos niños de primero que lo veían de reojo, como midiendo las posibilidades de hablarle o no, se concentró en que su expresión fuera mas seria, los niños agacharon la cabeza y siguieron murmurando entre ellos, distraídamente dio una mirada alrededor, en las otras casas todos estaban juntos, aunque no conversando, si, unos al lado de otros, él era el único discordante en la cena, pero aquello realmente no le importó mucho. Notó que el profesor Snape tampoco estaba, seguro que había ido a la mansión, para la iniciación, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y de pronto el estofado que estaba comiendo perdió su encanto, sin embargo se obligó a terminarlo, sabía que Harry le daba miradas de reojo y no quería provocarlo a que le preguntara de nuevo que le pasaba.

Recordó la tarde con Harry, no había habido sexo, apenas un par de besos y se la había pasado tan bien solo hablando, recordando cosas de cuando eran mas niños… había sido genial, y aun les quedaban unos cuantos días mas para estar solos.

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Te das cuenta de la oportunidad que estás pidiendo?— preguntó Dumbledore mirando atentamente al hombre sentado y encadenado, su aspecto no podía ser peor, el cabello estaba completamente sucio y enmarañado, la fina túnica, antes de un color definido, probablemente negro, ahora estaba completamente sucia, manchada en algunas partes y hecha tirones en otras. Realmente sería casi imposible reconocerlo, el hombre estaba acabado por los dementores y su situación, su rostro se veía mucho más viejo y cansado que meses atrás, pero su mirada aun se veía resuelta.

—Lo sé… yo no mentiré, mi forma de pensar no ha cambiado mucho, mis ideales se mantienen, pero eso ya no me importa, tampoco si es que ya nunca me sacan de aquí, solo quiero proteger a mi familia— su voz sonaba rasposa —El señor Oscuro no es confiable, ha permitido que pase aquí demasiado tiempo… después de todo lo que hice…—

—¿Entonces esta es tu forma de vengarte por que el Señor Oscuro te ha dejado aquí? — preguntó Snape, aun luciendo la forma de Remus Lupín.

—No, no es solo eso— se apresuró a responder el hombre —Me he dado cuenta de que el bando al que apoyé y obligué a mi familia a apoyar no es el mas seguro—

Dumbledore hizo un ligero asentimiento —¿Entonces solo pides a cambio la protección de ellos?—

—Si… se lo repito, no importa si no logró salir de aquí, luego de esto es probable que el mismo señor Oscuro me elimine, él encontrara la forma de hacerlo, pero moriré tranquilo si me aseguran que ellos estarán a salvo, si hacen todo lo posible por mantenerlos con vida—

—Tal vez sea necesario hacer un juramento irrompible… ¿estarás de acuerdo con eso?— preguntó Snape dándole la mirada mas desconfiada de la que fue capaz, actuando en su papel de Remus Lupín, pese a que había ido preparado para todo no pensó jamás encontrar al hombre de esa manera.

—Lo que sea… solo necesito la promesa de Dumbledore… la promesa de que los protegerá, que se encargará de que se mantengan con vida—

—¿Has pensado en que tal vez ellos no quieren abandonar al señor Oscuro?— preguntó Dumbledore mirando al hombre directamente a los ojos.

—Ellos solo están allí por que yo se los he pedido, y estoy seguro que si le llevan mi mensaje ellos entenderán y no se opondrán… puedo hacer el juramento inquebrantable, jurar por mi magia, les puedo dar cualquier cosa que pidan… solo — el hombre se agitó en su asiento, su voz sonaba mas desesperada a cada instante —les he dado ya pistas… he probado que estoy dispuesto…— su voz se quebró, jamás se imaginó teniendo que rogar a aquellos hombres —por favor, solo sáquenlos de allí… les daré lo que sea… ¡por favor!—

—Calma— pidió Dumbledore mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro, ahora bastante delgado y huesudo—Todo estará bien, debes entender que tenemos que tomar todas las medidas de seguridad, pero lo que nos has dado nos ha servido bastante, confiamos que tienes más aun, y estamos seguros de tu palabra—

**--0o0o0--**

—¿En serio estas seguro de querer ser auror al terminar la escuela?— preguntó Draco, ambos estaban recostados desnudos sobre la cama, hacía poco que había amanecido, y luego de un gran saludo matutino ambos tenían muy pocas ganas de levantarse.

—Si… me gusta eso… aunque— Harry dudó unos segundos y Draco le dio una mirada interrogante —Aunque no sé lo que pasará al terminar la escuela… ni siquiera si la terminaré— dijo con una mueca de disculpa.

—Ah— entendió Draco a lo que Harry se refería —Supongamos que todo sale de acuerdo al plan maestro…— Harry le dio una mirada extrañada y Draco se levantó un poco mas —¿Tienen un plan maestro verdad? Para vencerlo…— Estaba entrando en pánico, siempre pensó que todo ya estaba planeado, que Harry y el vejete sabrían como destruirlo.

—Pues…— Harry jaló con sus manos a Draco y lo hizo recostarse nuevamente —Aun estamos afinando algunas cosas…— mintió —Y si, si sale todo bien, supongo que si, que aun quiero ser auror…—

—Bien, te pasaras la vida persiguiendo ladrones y vendedores de pociones ilegales…— Draco le dio una mirada mas —¿Eso es lo que harás?—

—Tal vez pueda enseñar…— reflexionó Harry —El curso pasado la pasé bien haciéndolo—

—¿Me enseñaras a hacer el patronus?— pidió Draco

—Sip… pero primero hay que desayunar, que los profesores nos vean un rato…— dijo Harry con pesar, le fascinaba estar así con Draco.

Draco suspiró —Si, eso debemos hacer…—

**--0o0o0--**

—Dentro de poco debo partir a la Mansión— dijo Snape con voz cansada.

—Lo sé…— le murmuró Remus cerca de su oído, con voz suave, mientras con uno de sus dedos repasaba la columna de Snape, que se encontraba recostado de espaldas a él. —¿Hoy iniciaran a un grupo mas?—

—Si…— murmuró Snape no muy cómodo con la conversación

—Lamento que tengas que ver aquello…—

—Estoy acostumbrado— respondió, dándose la vuelta para encarar a Remus. —No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto—

—¿Y la visita de ayer?— Remus acomodó el cabello de Snape detrás de la ojera.

—Todo salió bien… el director ha ido a seguir mas pistas que nos ha dado ayer… —

—¿Solo?—

—No quiso compañía… —

—¿No hay ninguno rescatable del grupo de hoy?— preguntó Remus.

—No… todos están allí por sus ideales—

—¿Y Draco? ¿Ya sabes por que no ha sido llamado aun?—

—No, pero si el Señor Oscuro ha querido reservar su iniciación para luego, eso nos da una pequeña ventaja— informó Snape, se sentía raro, tanto tiempo acostumbrado a no revelar nada, sin embargo Remus tenía algo que lo obligaba a hablar, —aunque no sabemos que tiene planeado para él, aun hay demasiado secretismo—

—Me preocupa el chico, lo he escuchado en tu oficina las dos veces que hablaste con él, no se ve bien…—

**--0o0o0--**

Harry se pasó media mañana en la biblioteca, hojeando algunos libros en los que pensó que se podía mencionar algo sobre los Horcruxes o su forma de destruirlos, pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Se prometió que en la noche tendría que regresar con su capa de invisibilidad, aunque aun no sabía que excusa le daría a Draco para eso.

Draco estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la biblioteca, como buenos enemigos que aparentaban ser estaban lo más alejados posible el uno del otro, ante la mirada atenta de Madame Pince, estaba rodeado de libros y escribía rápidamente en un pergamino, deteniéndose por momentos a consultar algún libro. Harry sonrió antes de continuar con su búsqueda, aun recordando aquella tarde en que le había preguntado a Draco si realmente él estudiaba, no lo había notado antes pero estudiaba tanto como Hermione. Eso explicaba sus buenas notas.

**--0o0o0--**

—Draco…—

—mmm— murmuró bastante adormilado, ambos estaban tendidos en la cama, Draco lo tenía abrazado por la cintura firmemente, por un momento Harry había pensado en salir en cuanto el chico se durmiera, pero se había dado cuenta que le sería difícil desprenderse del abrazo y peor explicar lo ocurrido si es que, al volver, Draco estaba despierto.

—Debo… tengo que salir—

—¿Salir?— preguntó algo confundido Draco —No te dejaran entrar a ningún bar a esta hora— murmuró burlonamente mientras apretaba mas el cuerpo de Harry.

—No… tonto, debo ir a la biblioteca…— Draco lo soltó y se sentó rápidamente para mirarlo.

—¿Biblioteca?—

—Si… yo…—

—¿No quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?— preguntó ofendido y molesto.

—Si, claro que si, además tardaré a lo mucho una hora y…— Harry se detuvo viendo la expresión de Draco —Debo buscar algo para… ya sabes, el plan maestro… ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Me entretendría mas así—

Draco lo miró un par de segundos, tratando de decidir, Harry no le mentiría… ¿aunque sería seguro que él viera lo que estaba buscando Harry? Además, por que recién lo tenía que buscar a esta hora, y no en la mañana, que había estado allí, la respuesta le llegó de pronto —¿Irás a la sección prohibida?— preguntó con ligera admiración.

—Pues si…— Harry se encogió de hombros, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo que un alumno entrara a mitad de la noche a la sección prohibida.

—Genial— respondió Draco poniéndose de pie y buscando la ropa alrededor para vestirse.

—Entonces ¿si vienes?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Claro… siempre he querido ver que tan bien infringes las leyes…—

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó para vestirse tan bien.

Dos horas después Harry estaba a punto de lanzar un libro contra la pared por la frustración que sentía, de que servía tener una sección prohibida si no podía encontrar en ella lo que quería, a su lado Draco se encontraba mirando con gran atención uno a uno los títulos de los libros, fascinado por la cantidad de temas, acercó un dedo a un libro que decía "La bestialidad de las bestias", pero la mano de Harry se apretó en su muñeca y lo alejó

—¿Qué?— murmuró

—Mira…— Harry hizo levitar una hoja de papel cerca del lomo del libro y entonces las letras cobraron forma de dientes y despedazaron el papel en segundos —A mi una vez casi me pasa…— le informó mientras Draco aun seguía mirando el libro que ahora lucía inocente entre los demás libros.

—Vale… eso le da un nuevo significado a la advertencia "No toque nada"—

—Vamos ya… tengo sueño— le murmuró Harry mientras lo jalaba un poco para alejarse.

—Oh… ¿pero donde esta tu deseo de aventura?— preguntó con voz insinuante Draco.

—Se fue de paseo con la esperanza de encontrar algo— le dijo Harry de muy mal ánimo.

Draco lo jaló y le dio un posesivo beso, de esos que lo hacía sentir que se elevaba un par de centímetros del piso y que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que el rubio le pidiera. —Tal vez decida volver…— murmuró antes de empujarlo un poco más, ambos chocaron contra uno de los estantes y Draco presionó mas su cuerpo contra el de Harry mientras empezaba a morderle el cuello.

—Dra… ¡oh Merlín!— gruñó Harry cuando las manos de Draco se colaron bajo la ropa y pellizcaron las tetillas.

—Esto te va encantar…— le murmuró Draco antes de dar una mirada alrededor, asegurándose innecesariamente de que nadie los estuviera mirando, sus manos bajaron suavemente hasta la cinturilla del pantalón de Harry y se deshicieron del botón y el cierre, con un par de dedos empezó a recorrer la semi erección del moreno, aun sobre los bóxer, mientras sus labios volvían sobre los de Harry, que se retorcía y arqueaba por las caricias.

Las manos de Harry apretaban con fuerza la espalda de Draco, levantó una de las piernas y la enroscó alrededor de la pantorrilla del rubio mientras trataba de agitar sus caderas para obtener mayor velocidad en las caricias sobre su ahora ya por demás excitado miembro. —Estas loco… — le dijo en un susurro pero sin hacer nada por detener todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Oh si… y es genial… — gruñó Draco mientras sus labios bajaban por el cuello, hasta donde se lo permitía el cuello de la sudadera. —¿No crees?—

—mmm— gimió Harry dejando caer la cabeza a un lado y ofreciendo mas piel desnuda de su cuello a los dientes de Draco —No creo que pueda aguantar mas así…— gruñó mientras sus caderas se agitaban con mas fuerza contra la mano de Draco.

—Eres un impaciente…— bromeó Draco alejándose un poco de él, aunque sin detener las caricias sobre el miembro de Harry.

—Tu me pones así…—

Draco le sonrió, le encantaba ver a Harry sonrojado de esa manera, con los labios rojos y la mirada ansiosa, con una mano deslizó el pantalón y los bóxer hacia abajo, Harry lo ayudó pateándolo un poco lejos de allí, mientras con sus manos se deshacía de la ropa de Draco, ambos cuerpos semi desnudos se acercaron nuevamente, las erecciones, ahora desnudas, se rozaron, provocando un estremecimiento en ambos.

—Draco… — pidió Harry mientras sus labios hacían un recorrido desde la mandíbula hasta el cuello.

—¡Joder!— gruñó Draco cuando Harry le dio una suave mordida en el cuello, con un accio atrajo el frasco de lubricante y rápidamente se echó una gran cantidad en su miembro, y, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, levantó por las caderas a Harry y lo estampó contra el estante, Harry pasó las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Draco, sintiendo como la punta del pene de Draco rozaba su entrada.

—Hazlo ya— gimió entrecortadamente mientras se sujetaba con ambas manos de uno de los bordes de las repisas.

Draco se acomodó un poco mas entre las piernas de Harry y le levantó un poco las caderas para luego dejarlo caer sobre su miembro. —Oh…— gimió por la sensación del interior de Harry devorando su pene.

—Sssi… ah…— Harry dejó caer la cabeza a un lado y se concentró en respirar,

—¿Estas bien?—

—si… oh si…— contestó Harry aun con la respiración entrecortada.

Draco empezó a levantar y empujarlo por las caderas, logrando en cada ocasión salir casi por completo para luego entrar con más fuerza, Harry se sujetaba a las repisas y con la ayuda de sus brazos aguantaba las embestidas de Draco.

—Más… Mas rápido— ordenó mientras una de sus manos se soltaba e iba hacia su miembro, ansioso de poder acariciarse.

—Si… más rápido— repitió Draco apretando mas las caderas de Harry y empujándolo con su cuerpo contra el estante de libros, el cual se agitaba y chirriaba en cada embestida.

—Oh… joder… Draco… Draco…— empezó a balbucear Harry mientras su miembro empezaba a enviar señales de placer por todo su cuerpo, la vista se le nubló unos segundos antes de sentir el líquido caliente de Draco inundándole en el interior a la vez que su propio miembro se descargaba entre sus dedos.

**--0o0o0--**

Snape apareció por medio de la red flú, Dumbledore, que escribía rápidamente sobre una gran cantidad de pergaminos levantó la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente.

—Buenos días, Severus— dijo dejando finalmente la pluma a un lado.

—Buenos…— murmuró Snape dejándose caer en uno de los sofás.

—¿Cuántos fueron esta vez?—

—7— respondió secamente.

—Lo siento…—

—No había nada que yo pudiera hacer— afirmó Snape, esa era siempre la excusa que se daba cuando tenía que participar en iniciaciones o en actos que no le gustaban en nombre del Señor Oscuro, que no había nada que pudiera hacer o cambiar para que todo se detuviera, que de manifestar su desacuerdo simplemente lo matarían y continuarían, no era una solución a largo plazo, solo una para terminar con su remordimiento de conciencia.

—Así es, sé que es lamentable, y que aquello no te convence, pero es cierto, estás haciendo mucho, para conseguir finalmente que algún día todo se detenga— dijo el profesor Dumbledore que ya se había puesto de pie y le entregaba una copa de licor. El profesor Snape tomó la copa, notó apenas como sus manos temblaban, y sin ningún preámbulo se bebió el contenido entero.

—Estaré en mi casa, unas horas… necesito descansar— comentó mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba un pequeño pergamino de la túnica.

—Esta es la lista de los nuevos… hay unos que aun son alumnos de Hogwarts—

—Bien… es una pena que no podamos convencer a todos…— murmuró Dumbledore mientras tomaba la lista

—En la tarde volveré para terminar con su poción del día—

—Gracias…—

Snape hizo un asentimiento y caminó nuevamente hacia la chimenea, si por él fuera hubiera ido directo a su casa, pero tenía que entregar aquella lista. Esperaba llegar a casa y poder meterse en su ducha durante horas, para poder sacar de su piel todo el olor y sensación de muerte y sangre con la que cargaba.

Dumbledore se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla tras su escritorio y leyó con pena los nombres de los nuevos mortífagos, había dos Slytherins, uno de sexto y uno de séptimo, y un Ravenclaw de séptimo también.

**--0o0o0--**

Snape dejó caer la capa de viaje sobre el piso y caminó hacia la habitación, deshaciéndose del resto de su ropa en el trayecto, cada paso le costaba, estaba cansado, no del día, si no de su vida, de esa doble vida, de tener que ver gente morir, gente suplicar, gente arruinar su futuro. Entró a la habitación y caminó directamente hacia el baño, se metió en la ducha y estuvo bajo el agua caliente por mas de una hora, hasta que sintió que su piel ardía por el calor, el baño había ayudado, pero no lo suficiente, aun podía escuchar los gritos de aquellos muggles, la rabia en las miradas de aquellos chicos. Trató de alejar todo pensamiento de ese tipo y aun envuelto en una toalla caminó hacia la cama, tuvo un pequeño sobresalto al ver una figura de pie, con los brazos cruzados, al lado de la cama.

—Remus…—

—Hola… supuse que querrías compañía— dijo Remus mientras caminaba hasta darle el alcance a Snape y jalarlo hacia la cama.

—¿No tienes guardia?—

—Cambié un turno con Tonks, ella quería estar en casa esta noche…—

—Ah…— Snape se dejó acomodar sobre la cama, podía escuchar los ruidos de la ropa de Remus cayendo, y unos segundos después el hombre estaba a su lado, desnudo y abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Duerme un poco… todo estará bien luego…—

Snape asintió y se dejó abrazar, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Remus y dejó que el sueño finalmente ganara la batalla.

**--0o0o0--**

— Expecto Patronum — gritó Draco con fuerza, apenas un fino hilo de plata salió de la varita y se disolvió casi al instante, Draco bufó frustrado y Harry simplemente se quedó en silencio, llevaban parte de la mañana y toda la tarde en eso, y parecía que Draco no avanzaba mucho.

Draco dejó caer la varita al piso y reprimió las ganas de destruir o incendiar cualquier objeto cercano, por la molestia que sentía al no poder realizar bien aquel hechizo.

—No pasa nada, mi amor…— murmuró Harry cerca de su oído, se le había acercado sin que lo notara, y Draco sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, _mi amor, _sonaba tan bien…

—Deja intentarlo una vez mas— respondió, su voz sonaba ligeramente emocionada, Harry dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y miró atentamente a Draco mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una gran tableta de chocolate, pensó que Draco estaba ya cansado y que pronto necesitaría un poco de chocolate.

— Expecto Patronum — gritó con fuerza Draco a la vez que agitaba su varita y en su mente resonaba la voz de Harry: _mi amor. _Esta vez salió mucho mas que un simple hilo plateado, salió una gran cantidad de luz y de pronto sintió un jalón de energía, como si algo abandonara su cuerpo, frente a él algo que parecía un león plateado apareció, en cuanto lo hizo Draco sintió algo cálido en su pecho, sonrió complacido pero luego cayó de rodillas, y el patronus desapareció.

—Wow— dijo Harry con admiración mientras le entregaba la barra de chocolate —Come esto… te ayudará a recuperar energías

Draco asintió y dio una mordida a la barra de chocolate, sintió como Harry le daba un beso en la frente y levantó un poco mas la vista, Harry lucía orgulloso de él.

—Te felicito… es un lindo patronus—

—Es un león…— murmuró Draco recién cayendo en cuenta de eso.

—Si, un gran león— confirmó Harry sentándose a su lado.

—Debería ser una serpiente… o un dragón— murmuró Draco antes de darle una mordida más al chocolate y luego ofrecerle la tableta a Harry, que le dio una mordida también.

—Uno no elige el patronus…—Y es un león muy grande, además—

—Es demasiado Gryffindor…—

Harry soltó una carcajada —Estás con un Gryffindor… creo que ya es tiempo de que aceptes que algo de nosotros los leones te atrae— picó aun riendo ligeramente.

Draco entrecerró los ojos un instante y luego sonrió —Ya… lo que sea… tienes razón es… fuerte—

—Como el mago que lo convoca—

—Pero por supuesto que si— dijo Draco levantando el rostro de manera orgullosa.

—¿Y será igual de…?—

—¿Guapo?—

—¿Petulante?—

—Idiota…— dijo dándole un codazo en el estómago.

—Creído— respondió Harry jalándolo un poco y dándole un suave beso en los labios —Igual así te quiero…—

—Y yo a ti— murmuró Draco antes de volver a besarlo.

**--0o0o0--**

Snape caminó por los pasillos del séptimo piso una vez mas, era la última ronda ante de poder ir a dormir, se sentía aun algo cansado, pero mucho mas aliviado después de haber descansado junto a Remus durante casi toda la mañana. Era increíble la capacidad que tenía aquel hombre para calmarlo, no creyó que existiera alguien que lo pudiera querer de esa manera, quererlo a pesar de todo lo que era y todo lo que había hecho.

Los sonidos de unos pasos tras él le hicieron girar con la varita en alto, pero la bajó inmediatamente en cuanto vio el rostro del director.

—Me alegra saber que el castillo está tan bien resguardado— dijo con tono alegre el director.

—Lo siento Señor, me asustó un poco—

—No pasa nada…— Dumbledore dio una mirada alrededor y sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en la pared que daba a la sala de los menesteres, antes de girar hacia Snape una vez mas. —Quería conversar un poco contigo… ¿te apetecería acompañarme con una copa en mi oficina?—

—Aun no he terminado mi guardia…—

—No creo que se necesite vigilancia en este piso— le respondió el director mientras le hacía una seña para que lo siguiera —Además debo comentarte un par de detalles que encontré en mi última expedición—

Snape asintió y se alejó junto con el director por uno de los pasillos.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco abrió los ojos con pereza, y buscó ver la hora en algún lugar, un gran reloj le anunció que en 10 minutos mas sería media noche, a su lado Harry dormía enroscado en su cuerpo, pensó que aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado familiar, y que le encantaba, despertar con Harry al lado, durmiendo tranquilamente. Con una mano lo movió un poco y Harry gruñó en respuesta, sujetándose con mas fuerza a su brazo.

—Vamos… despierta— pidió entre susurros a Harry.

—mmm no…— murmuró Harry y jaló la sábana un poco mas arriba.

—Despierta… despierta… despierta…— empezó a repetir una y otra vez mientras con su mano se metía bajo la sábana y empezaba a picarle el estómago.

—No…— Harry se removió tratando de frenar las cosquillas que Draco le estaba ocasionando, junto con las ganas de mandar a rodar al rubio y su canturreo de _despierta… despierta…_

—Oh… despierta…— rogó Draco mirando nuevamente al reloj de pared, faltaban ahora solo 5 minutos para la media noche

—¡Dios!— gruñó Harry dándose por vencido —Eres insaciable…— reclamó ya sentándose.

Draco le dio una mirada de confusión y luego sonrió —¿Para que crees que te he despertado?—

—Pues… tu dímelo… es casi media noche…— se quejó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero ¡si resultará que aquí el pervertido eres tu!— dijo mientras lo jalaba fuera de la cama, en el centro, frente a la chimenea apareció un aparentemente suave y cómodo sofá oscuro

—¿Para que me has despertado…?— preguntó mientras agarraba en el aire el bóxer que Draco le lanzaba y se lo ponía

—Ven… ya te enseño— le respondió Draco acomodándose en el sofá, Harry lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, delante de la chimenea.

—Cuando era niño, mamá me dejaba quedarme despierto hasta pasada la media noche del 24, en navidad…—

Harry lo miraba atentamente, tratando de comprender por que Draco lo había despertado para contarle aquella historia.

—Espera un momento y verás…— Draco le pasó una mano por el cabello cariñosamente —Te va a encantar…—

—Siempre haces esa promesa…— Harry ahogó un bostezo.

—Y siempre las cumplo— dijo Draco con tonó insinuante

—Y dices que el pervertido …— contra atacó Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo continuar, pues en ese momento el reloj de la pared dio la media noche, una pequeña luz blanca apareció de pronto en frente del sofá donde ambos estaban sentados, Harry miró incrédulo, maldiciendo que su varita estuviera tan lejos, pero por la sonrisa que Draco tenía era obvio que aquello no podía ser malo, de pronto la luz blanca brilló un poco mas y fueron apareciendo una gran cantidad de cajas, de varios tamaños y colores, con moños y algunas con figuras de pequeñas escobas que se movían en los límites del papel.

—A eso me refería— dijo Draco señalando con el dedo hacia el grupo de regalos que ya terminaba de caer sobre la alfombra. La luz se extinguió lentamente, de la misma forma que había aparecido y quedaron solo los regalos desperdigados.

—Vaya… eso es… ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó confundido Harry.

—¡Lo sabía!— dijo Draco con alegría —Sabía que nadie te lo había mostrado antes—

—No…—

—¿Cómo creías que llegaban tus regalos de navidad?—

—Pues… — Harry nunca se había preguntado aquello, simplemente los regalos aparecían y él estaba contento con eso —¿Papá Noel?— respondió burlonamente, pero al ver la cara de confusión que ponía Draco supo que él no sabía quien era papá Noel, —Pensé que un elfo los dejaba…—

—¿Papá que?—

—Es una historia muggle…—

—Ya…— dijo Draco quitándole importancia al asunto y saltando sobre la gran pila de regalos, —Vamos a abrirlos—

—Pareces un niño— sonrió Harry alcanzando a Draco sobre la alfombra.

--0o0o0--

—No le entiendo, Señor…— murmuró Snape mientras mecía de un lado a otro la copa de vino que tenía en la mano.

—Creo haber sido lo suficientemente claro, Severus, eres un hombre muy inteligente y capaz de comprender lo que te he preguntado— Dumbledore se puso de pie, Snape hizo ademán de ayudarlo pero el director agitó su mano, descartando la ayuda —Tu mejor que nadie sabe que esto— dijo levantando un poco la mano ennegrecida —No se sanará nunca, y que debemos prepararnos para el futuro… uno muy incierto, dicho sea de paso—

—Señor, usted sabe muy bien donde están mis lealtades… —

—Lo sé, y muy bien, pero necesito estar seguro… ¿serás capaz de seguir con esto cuando yo no este? ¿De hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que el chico gane?—

Snape apretó los labios, hasta convertirlos en una fina línea, odiaba a Potter, pero sabía que aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que significaba abandonar a su suerte al chico si el director moría —Si, cualquier cosa, por un bien mayor… por derrotarlo—

**--0o0o0--**

—Un momento, ¿un pañuelo?— preguntó Draco arrebatándole la tela celeste con rayas azules de la mano —¿Es algún tipo de broma muggle?—

—No… yo supongo que los obligan a enviarme algo cada año…— Harry tomó el pañuelo de las manos de Draco y lo lanzó hacia atrás, junto con el suéter de la Señora Weasley, con una snitch bordada, los productos de Sortilegios Weasley que los gemelos le habían enviado y el kit de limpieza que le había enviado Ron, y claro, como siempre el juego de plumas de Hermione. —Mejor veamos que te han mandado a ti—

—Ah… pues espera— dijo distraídamente Draco ahora empeñado en revolver la gran cantidad de cajas que tenía, a Harry le recordaba de alguna manera a su primo Dudley y a la montaña de regalos que recibía.

—Tienes mucha gente que te quiere…— murmuró Harry

—No… no mucha… sobre todo este año…— Draco levantó un par de cajas mas —Ah… aquí esta…— dijo sacando una caja mediana, estaba forrada con papel dorado. —Evanesco— murmuró hacia el resto de los paquetes y todos desaparecieron.

—¿Qué…? ¿No abrirás los demás?— Preguntó Harry sorprendido mientras Draco sonreía rasgando el papel dorado.

—¿Para que?—

—Por que son tus regalos…—

—No, nunca los abro… solo el de mis padres… los demás son de gente que no conozco, que se quieren congraciar con mi padre o algún favor, este año no han aparecido ni la cuarta parte de lo que normalmente aparecen—

—¿Y que haces con ellos?—

—Mi madre los envía a no se que lugar, algo de caridad…— Draco terminó al fin de desenvolver la caja y la destapó, empezando a vaciar su contenido, habían muchos dulces, plumas, tintas de colores —Ah… esta es mi favorita, la de color verde— le entregó el frasco a Harry que aun lo miraba sorprendido

—Si… es muy Slytherin—

—Lo es ¿verdad? — contestó Draco mientras seguía sacando varias cosas mas de su caja de regalos hasta que al fin llegó al fondo, había un pequeño libro negro, las tapas eran de cuero muy suave y tenía un broche en la parte delantera. Que tenía escrito en letras plateadas _Draco_, abrió con cuidado la tapa y encontró en la primera página una nota de su madre.

_Draco, _

_Feliz Navidad, hijo, aunque tu padre no esté en casa, sé que el también esta pensando en ti. _

_Un diario, para que puedas evitar de alguna manera olvidar…_

_Un beso_

_Tu madre_

—Eso también se ve bonito— dijo Harry apuntando al libro que leía Draco.

—Es… es un diario…— murmuró agachando mas la vista, se sentía de pronto mal, él estaba allí, pasando el mejor tiempo que recordara en su vida, junto a Harry mientras su padre estaba en Azkaban y su madre encerrada en la mansión, ¿como podía llegar a ser tan egoísta?

—Hey…— llamó Harry mientras con una mano le acariciaba la espalda, evitando a toda costa leer lo que el diario decía —¿Todo esta bien?—

—Si…— mintió Draco levantando la vista y tomando una bocanada de aire y cerrando el diario —Solo… extraño a mamá y…—

—A tu padre también— completó Harry mientras pasaba una pierna sobre las piernas de Draco y lo abrazaba con fuerza —Lamento que tengas que extrañarlo…—

Draco recostó su cabeza en la cabeza de Harry y suspiró —Mi madre me ha enviado el diario… dice que para que no olvide…—

Harry se tensó momentáneamente, había recordado el diario que Lucius había infiltrado entre las cosas de Ginny unos años atrás, aquel que contenía un recuerdo de Voldemort, y que casi había logrado traerlo a la vida de vuelta, aunque claro, ahora que estaba al tanto de los horcruxes sabía que no era que hubiera muerto simplemente había dividido su alma y… Harry se incorporó de pronto y Draco le dio una mirada preocupada

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó Draco

—Si…— Harry lo comprendió, ya habían destruido uno de ellos, el diario, era la única explicación para que Voldemort hubiera casi vuelto usando eso, eso había sido un horcrux… —Tengo tu regalo… no lo empaqueté… por que no sabía si mandártelo, y ya que nos quedamos juntos no tuve tiempo de hacerlo— dijo Harry con una sonrisa, esperaba poder reunirse con el director Dumbledore para poder contarle lo que había deducido.

—Genial… yo también tengo algo para ti—

Draco sacó del bolsillo de su túnica la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro mientras Harry volvía con un pequeño paquete entre las manos, se dieron una mirada nerviosa y entonces Harry dio el primer paso.

—No sabía que te podía gustar… y entonces he pensado que últimamente te has mostrado interesado por las cosas que hay en el mundo muggle… por que siempre estas haciendo preguntas y todo eso y entonces pensé que tal vez te gustaría estudiar un poco mas acerca de ello, sé que no quieres tomar estudios muggles… — extendió el pequeño libro hacia Draco, era de color marrón y en la carátula decía: "¿Que es lo que hay al otro lado, en el lado muggle?"

—Gracias…— dijo Draco mientras lo ojeaba, habían figuras en movimiento, se detuvo en una que le llamó la atención —¿Qué es esto?—

—Se llama televisión— explicó Harry mientras lo jalaba para que ambos se sentaran nuevamente en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea

—¿Y como consiguieron meter a esas personitas allí?— preguntó Draco cada vez mas interesado, después de todo Harry tenía razón, los muggles tenían cosas muy extrañas

—Pues… no hay nadie allí en realidad… es como cuando suena en la radio una canción, realmente no están cantando al otro lado… hay una pista grabada—

—Eh…— Draco cerró el libro y sonrió —Gracias, me gustará leerlo— Le dio un beso en los labios.

—Tal vez en el verano puedas venir a visitarme… y ya sabes salir por el mundo muggle…—

—Sería… si… claro— afirmó Draco dándole un beso más a Harry —Esto es lo mío— dijo mientras extendía una pequeña esfera plateada.

Harry la tomó y la puso en la palma de su mano, era mucho mas pesada de lo que parecía, aunque si era muy pequeña. —Gracias— sonrió honestamente, pero aun algo confundido

—¿No sabes lo que es verdad?—

—Eh…— Harry le dio una mirada mas a la pequeña esfera y sonrió en forma de disculpa —Lo siento—

—Mira— Draco levantó la pequeña esfera y la acercó al cuello de Harry, una pequeña cadena plateada surgió de uno de los extremos y rodeó el cuello de Harry para luego terminar en el otro extremo de la esfera.

—¿Es una cadena?—

—Si… y mira aquí— dijo Draco mientras la levantaba y le daba la vuelta, una elegante D estaba grabada.

—Vaya… no tenías que hacerlo…— dijo Harry examinando con mas cuidado la esfera, se veía muy fina

—No lo hice, es mía, me la regalaron al nacer y quiero que tu la tengas—

—Vaya… es… No tienes que hacerlo, es decir es tuya—

—Si… y quiero que la tengas, es mía y ahora es tuya— Draco le quitó la pequeña esfera de las manos y la dejó caer, pero Harry no sintió el peso sobre su pecho, bajó la mirada y la esfera ya no estaba

—Draco… —

—Oh… lo olvidé— Draco le dio un beso en los labios, le encantaba Harry con esa mirada tan inocente y asombrada —Desaparece… es como un amuleto… tu sabes que lo tienes, aunque no lo sientas, y además los demás no lo ven, cuando lo quieras ver solo tienes que pensar en el y aparecerá…—

—Si que es extraño…—

—No tanto… es un amuleto típico, tú sabes… mágico— Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias…—

—A ti— contestó Draco volviendo a besar a Harry.

**--0o0o0--**

Las mesas de las casas que normalmente ocupaban el gran salón habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar únicamente una mesa un poco mas pequeña, para que todos los profesores y alumnos que se habían quedado pudieran cenar.

Como tenían acordado cada uno estuvo en su sala común durante la tarde, hasta la hora de la cena, y llegaron separados, Harry sonrió cuando vio al profesor Dumbledore a la cabeza de la mesa y se le acercó

—Feliz Navidad, Señor…—

—Feliz navidad para ti también, Harry— Dumbledore le sonrió, aunque al parecer de Harry se veía cansado.

—Yo… necesito hablar con usted, creo que he descubierto algo…— murmuró, tratando de mantener la conversación en privado, cuando ya la mayoría de profesores y alumnos estaban llegando.

—Estoy seguro que podremos reunirnos pronto, aunque luego de la cena debo partir… ¿a mi regreso estaría bien?—

Harry se sintió algo decepcionado pero asintió en silencio —Lo veré entonces, señor—

Draco se acomodó en uno de los extremos mas alejados de los profesores, la verdad que no le provocaba para nada tener que cenar junto a todos ellos, extrañaba las cenas en su casa, extrañaba su casa y su madre, para se mas exactos, pero le había dicho a Harry que iría, y así sería, a uno de los lados, cerca de los profesores estaba Harry, le dio una mirada fugaz antes de bajar la vista y concentrarse en el pan que había aparecido en ese momento en la mesa, Draco sonrió internamente, si le era posible ver el amuleto aun a esa distancia.

**--0o0o0--**

Snape entró al despacho del director sin siquiera tocar la puerta

—Señor…— dijo entrecortadamente

—¿Si, Severus…?— preguntó Dumbledore mirando preocupado a su profesor, jadeaba y estaba ligeramente pálido, casi estaba seguro de lo que sucedía —¿Él te ha llamado?—

—Si… Creo que no podré volver hasta terminar las vacaciones… le he dejado listo una gran cantidad de poción y…—

—Esta bien… ve… todo estará bien…—

Snape hizo un asentimiento y se retiró, sabía que ahora que ya habían terminado las iniciaciones de lo nuevos mortifagos, El Señor Oscuro hablaría de los planes que tenía para el futuro, una gran oportunidad para al fin conocer a que atenerse.

**--0o0o0--**

Los siguientes días, se pasaron realmente rápido, entre conversaciones, tareas, juegos de ajedrez (finalmente Harry le pudo ganar a Draco y descubrió que , lo quisiera tanto como lo quisiera, Draco no podía dejar de ser un muy mal perdedor) y finalmente llegó la noche del 31, la noche en que Draco sabía que debía decir adiós, en que debería aplicarle el hechizo a Harry y apartarse, en tres días debía volver a su casa, y enfrentar lo que el futuro le deparaba para limpiar el nombre de su familia ante Voldemort y lograr que al fin sacaran a su padre de Azkaban.

**--0o0o0--**

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer, sé que todos esperaban que para éste capítulo se concretara lo que pasará con Draco, pero necesitaban un respiro mas, en todo caso, el siguiente capítulo llega en una semana, con lo que ya todos esperan…_

_Que tengan muy linda semana_

_Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto_

_Pao_


	11. Chapter 11: MI ADIOS

Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal vamos empezando la semana? Espero que bien… ya saben apenas es lunes, nos quedan muchos días por delante antes que vuelva nuestro tan ansiado fin de semana.

Ahora si, sin más, a leer:

* * *

**NO SIN TI**

**CAPITULO 11:**

"**MI ADIOS"**

Draco se movió suavemente en la cama una vez mas, sus ojos se posaron en la ventana, hacía mas de una hora que había amanecido, y él se había pasado toda la noche en vela, mirando el techo y mirando a Harry de a ratos, la noche anterior habían hecho el amor de una manera suave, entregada, completamente entregada y después de eso Harry había caído rendido, y se había quedado dormido, sin embargo él no pudo, sentía un gran peso en su pecho, era la culpabilidad, la culpabilidad de saber lo que estaba por hacer. Levantó una de sus manos y notó como ésta temblaba ligeramente, aun así con los dedos comenzó a delinear el rostro y cuerpo de Harry que quedaba descubierto por las mantas que los cubrían a ambos, su piel se sentía tibia y muy suave, y su respiración pausada.

Suspiró tratando de calmarse y se pegó un poco mas a él, su cuerpo entró en contacto con el resto del cuerpo desnudo de Harry, y éste se removió un poco, abrazándose a él, Draco enterró la cabeza en su cuello para sentir su aroma, ese que tanto le encantaba, ese que le parecía único, una de sus brazos rodeó la cintura de Harry y lo pegó mas a su cuerpo, quería sentirlo cerca, lo mas cerca posible, el mayor tiempo posible, aunque ese tiempo terminara esa misma noche.

Harry se removió un poco mas, ahora conciente de la cercanía del cuerpo de Draco, sonrió complacido y sacó la lengua un poco, para pasarla por la piel del pecho que era donde estaba apoyada su cabeza, sintió como el cuerpo de Draco se estremecía.

—Harry…—

—Buenos días…— murmuró Harry soltándose del agarre de Draco y con su lengua siguió haciendo un camino por el pecho, hacia abajo.

—Si… buenos…— respondió entrecortadamente Draco mientras Harry seguía bajando y dando pequeñas mordidas en el abdomen, una de sus manos se enterró entre los cabellos desordenados de Harry, mientras éste seguía bajando más aun.

Harry siguió dando pequeñas mordidas y lamidas por la parte del abdomen bajo de Draco, pero en lugar de seguir hacia el sur hizo una pequeña desviación y dio un par de mordidas en la unión de la cadera con la pierna, el cuerpo de Draco se arqueó y escuchó los primeros gemidos entrecortados, con su lengua siguió jugando alrededor, mientras Draco levantaba las caderas, en clara indicación de a donde es que quería que Harry siguiera, luego de unos instantes Harry finalmente llegó hacia la ya muy despierta erección de Draco, con una mano la tomó y su lengua lamió la punta, había ya una gotita de semen.

—Oh… si…— murmuró Draco con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de toda la lentitud que Harry le estaba poniendo al acto.

Harry sonrió y su lengua comenzó a lamer, esta vez desde la base hasta la punta, un par de veces mas, para luego demorarse en la vena marcada, las caderas de Draco se agitaron mas aun, con su otra mano Harry le sujetó, tratando de evitar que se moviera tanto, mientras se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas, abrió un poco mas la boca y sopló sobre la punta.

—Joder… lo harás endemoniadamente lento…— gruñó Draco.

—Oh… no tanto…— sonrió Harry antes de meterse en la boca solo la punta, mientras con su lengua empujaba con fuerza la hendidura.

—Ommm— lloriqueó Draco mientras sus dedos sujetaban con más fuerza el cabello de Harry.

Harry se metió una vez mas el miembro en su boca, solo que esta vez lo hizo por completo, obligó a relajar su garganta mientras tragaba lo mas profundo posible.

—Demonios Harry…— gimió Draco entrecortadamente, los labios de Harry apretaron un poco mas para luego soltarlo y empezar a subir y bajar lentamente, la mano que sujetaba el miembro de Draco empezó a subir y bajar, coordinando con su boca, Draco apretaba con mas fuerza sus cabellos, hasta el punto de causarle dolor, pero aquello lo hizo sonreír mas, sabía que Draco estaba perdiendo el control, que estaba cada vez mucho mas excitado, y era gracias a él. Con su mano empezó a girar un poco y su lengua se demoró mas en la punta cada vez que entraba y salía, presionando con fuerza la hendidura de la cabeza, las caderas de Draco se agitaron con mas fuerza y Harry se lo permitió, dejando que entrara profundamente hasta rozar su garganta en cada embestida.

—Merlín… si no… no paras…—

Harry se detuvo un momento y levantó el rostro, Draco le devolvió la mirada, tenía los ojos brillosos y las mejillas sonrojadas; Harry torció la boca, como una sonrisa y luego volvió a bajar la cabeza, chupando y lamiendo con fuerza y rapidez mientras su mano continuaba subiendo y bajando una y otra vez, con la otra empezó a acariciar los testículos, bajando cada vez mas, sus dedos se entretuvieron acariciando la suave piel cercana a la entrada de Draco.

—Harry… ¡oh Dios!— Draco apretó el cabello de Harry y con la otra mano se agarró a las sábanas mientras su orgasmo llegaba, sentía la lengua de Harry aun revoloteando alrededor mientras las sensaciones de placer iban desapareciendo.

Harry se apartó y se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras trepaba por el cuerpo de Draco y se recostaba sobre su pecho —¿Dormiste bien?— preguntó tranquilamente mientras Draco lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Si…— mintió Draco, sentía en la pierna la erección de Harry presionándose, levantó un poco la pierna y la fricción hizo que Harry soltara un pequeño gemido de sorpresa —Ven…— murmuró mientras lo jalaba un poco mas hacia arriba, lo suficiente para poder tener a su alcance la erección de Harry, en cuanto sus dedos se cerraron alrededor, Harry soltó el aire y Draco lo jaló un poco mas, para poderlo besar, sus labios se abrieron poco a poco y su lengua se coló en el interior de la boca de Draco, el cual aprovechó para capturarla y chuparla suavemente, mientras su mano seguía subiendo y bajando y el cuerpo de Harry se empujaba y agitaba.

—mmm— Harry dejó caer la cabeza en el cuello de Draco y éste aprovechó para morder la piel del cuello y la nuca, Harry se estremecía cada vez mas, sus caderas se agitaban ya solas, presas de todas las sensaciones que le provocaba Draco —Draco…—

—Si, mi amor… si— murmuró Draco mientras su lengua lamía donde instantes antes había mordido con fuerza, sus labios bajaron hacia los hombros y continuó mordiendo, mientras su mano subía, delineaba la cabeza y pasaba un dedo suavemente sobre la hendidura una y otra vez para luego bajar, el cuerpo de Harry se agitó con mas fuerza y comenzó a embestir contra su mano, giró el rostro lo suficiente para buscar los labios del moreno y lo besó, sintió como Harry le mordía el labio inferior con fuerza mientras un ronco gemido escapaba de sus labios a la vez que su mano se llenaba de un líquido caliente. Draco se apartó y le dio un beso en la frente, muy cerca de la cicatriz

Harry dejó caer su peso nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Draco y éste le abrazó con fuerza.

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Qué no esta?— preguntó estupefacto Snape

—Eso he dicho— respondió con voz severa la profesora McGonagall —Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y que volvería lo más pronto posible, y aun no ha vuelto—

—Pero… No puede ser…— Snape arrugó el ceño e hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza antes de girar y salir de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall.

La profesora se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, nunca había visto al profesor Snape en ese estado.

**--0o0o0--**

Remus caminó tratando de no hacer ningún sonido dentro de la casa, aunque sabía que aquello no era necesario, no después del ruido que provocaba la cantidad de libros y cosas que estaban volando y estrellándose cerca de allí, abrió la puerta de la pequeña biblioteca y lo encontró en el centro, con la varita en alto y los objetos cayendo en todas direcciones

—Severus…—

—Vete…— masculló Snape con los dientes apretados.

—Severus…— volvió a llamar Remus mientras se internaba en la habitación, esquivando un par de adornos —¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?—

Su voz sonaba suave, conciliadora, como siempre, pero no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, no era lo que quería o podía permitirse justo ahora —¡Que te largues he dicho!— gritó con rabia.

Remus no se dejó amedrentar y posó una mano en el hombro de Severus —Cualquier cosa que éste mal se solucionara…—

—¡Que me dejes solo he dicho!— gritó con fuerza mientras se apartaba del agarre de Remus, la lluvia de objetos se había detenido.

—Severus…—

—¡Joder! ¡Solo! ¡Déjame solo!— gritó Snape retrocediendo los mismo pasos que Remus avanzaba, le dio una mirada de rabia y se giró sobre si mismo para luego desaparecer.

—¡Severus…!— llamó la voz de Remus, mientras se lanzaba hacia delante para poder atrapar al hombre, pero ya era tarde, Snape había desaparecido, y si no estaba en Hogwarts, o en su casa, Remus no sabía donde buscarlo (la guarida de los mortifagos no era una opción, claro)

**--0o0o0--**

—Debo ir a mi habitación a recoger unas cuantas cosas, te veo después de la cena…— murmuró Draco mientras se levantaba del sofá aun con el libro que estaba leyendo entre las manos, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba por momentos.

—Vale… hoy es nuestra penúltima noche juntos, solos…— le recordó Harry poniéndose de pie y acercándose para darle un beso.

_La última, en realidad _pensó Draco aún dentro del beso, Harry se apartó y le sonrió de aquella manera, _mierda_, eso solo hacía que todo fuera peor. —Después de la cena…— dijo mientras salía, innecesariamente miró a ambos lados del pasillo antes de, con pasos extremadamente lentos, caminar hacia las mazmorras, como si eso de alguna manera pudiera hacer que el tiempo pasara menos rápido.

Harry se sentó nuevamente en la alfombra y continuó con la lectura de "Quiditch a través de los tiempos" ya habían terminado las tareas de vacaciones, y tuvo que reconocer que estudiar con Draco podía ser tan estresante como con Hermione, aunque tenía mayores compensaciones.

**--0o0o0--**

Snape se detuvo en lo alto del acantilado, mirando hacia el fondo del precipicio, el aire helado le golpeaba la cara como si se tratara de delgadas cuchilladas, apretó los puños con fuerza, ¿Qué tan difícil sería para él escapar en ese momento? Desaparecer… él podía hacerlo, sabía como hacerlo, podría ir a un lugar lejano, a América, o Asia, no importaba donde, solo lejos, de Voldemort, de Dumbledore, de todos… Pero… ¿Podría vivir con eso? ¿Podría vivir sabiendo que al fin los demás tenían razón? ¿Sabiéndose un cobarde? ¿Sería peor haberse ido y dejado todo así…? ¿Podría dejar a Remus así? ¿Decepcionarlo de aquella manera, después de que él le había demostrado que lo quería, así como era, sin más ni menos? Pero… ¿Podría quedarse y verlo a la cara de frente después de que pasara lo que tenía que pasar si se quedaba? _No hay nada que puedas hacer _se repitió mentalmente, una vez mas, solo que esta vez aquello no ayudó a aliviar nada lo que sentía, ¿Realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer? ¿Evitarlo? ¿Morir en el intento? Eso sería mucho mas loable que huir, ¿Acaso tenía opciones? No las había tenido nunca, no desde que estúpidamente tomó la marca tantos años atrás, aquel había sido el peor error de su vida, y Merlín sabía que lo estaba pagando, pero ¿es que acaso ya no lo había pagado suficiente? ¿Ya no había sido suficiente? No, nunca sería suficiente, para que la deuda estuviera saldada tendría que morir al menos dos veces, por los Potter y por haberle dado la información de la profecía a Voldemort en ese momento, pero quien le hubiera dicho que se trataba de ellos… Eran dos vidas, igual era que hubieran sido los Potter, los Longbottom, los Weasley o cualquier otra pareja desconocida…

Su mirada se perdió en el cielo y luego nuevamente entre las rocas del acantilado, ¿Cuánto podía doler una caída de ese tipo? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo sin que su instinto de supervisión lo hiciera transportarse a un lugar seguro?

Era un cobarde, ni siquiera podía encarar el suicidio seriamente, como una opción. Un grito desgarró su garganta, gritó una y otra vez, harto y asqueado de su vida y el papel que le tocaba vivir, harto de Dumbledore, de Voldemort, de todos, de la guerra y las profecías… gritó y gritó, mientras el cielo se oscurecía dando paso a la noche, cayó de rodillas y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, la garganta le ardía, y la cabeza le daba vueltas, por primera vez en muchos años sintió como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, helándose por el contacto con el frío viento, no se contuvo y lloró y siguió llorando durante mucho rato mas.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco dio una mirada mas a su cama, repasando mentalmente la pequeña lista, tenía el vial con la poción, tenía el libro de referencias, las notas que Harry le había mandado y además la botella de vino. Finalmente todo lo metió en una pequeña mochila la cual redujo por medio de un hechizo y se recostó, puso sus brazos bajo su cabeza y se dedicó a mirar el techo de su cama durante mucho rato, su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración se hacía pesada por momentos. Ya había llegado el momento ¿Realmente lo haría? ¿Sería realmente capaz de hacerlo? La imagen de su padre en Azkaban, tal como lo había soñado tantas veces, se instaló en su mente, claro que lo haría, no estaba atacando a Harry, lo estaba protegiendo, así como a su familia, la cual terminaría muerta si él no aceptaba la marca, si no borraba los recuerdos de la mente de Harry y de la suya, tarde o temprano Harry y él se enfrentarían durante la guerra, sabía que no podría pelear con él, no tendría la fuerza para hacerlo, por que lo amaba, y demasiado, sin embargo el Señor Oscuro encontraría la forma de aprovecharse de eso, sería posiblemente el fin de Harry, no lo podía permitir, así como tampoco podía permitir que su padre y su madre siguieran sufriendo, si ese era el precio que había que pagar para que todos estuvieran a salvo, así sería, su alma por la vida de sus padres y de Harry, no era un precio tan alto, considerando a quienes estaba poniendo a salvo.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry salió de la sala de los menesteres y miró a ambos lados, aunque su mirada se detuvo en el cuadro que tenía enfrente, el de Barnabás el Chiflado, pero estaba vacío, no había nadie allí, tal vez el personaje había decidido irse de fiesta o algo así, no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Hermione, _"en un castillo, lleno de cuadros y fantasmas que te pueden delatar" _No, Draco y él llevaban mucho tiempo juntos como para que el rumor no se hubiera extendido de haber sido descubiertos. Se estaba poniendo paranoico y no ganaba nada con eso, con total tranquilidad cerró la puerta y luego caminó hacia el gran comedor, realmente moría de hambre.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco llegó al gran comedor y nuevamente había una sola mesa en el centro, ya los profesores estaban allí, mas no todos los alumnos, Harry al menos no había llegado, pudo notar que Snape tampoco estaba, ni Dumbledore, frunció el ceño cayendo en cuenta de que no había visto a ninguno de los dos durante todas las vacaciones, tal vez a Dumbledore en navidad, pero nada mas. Bueno, eso no era algo que realmente le interesara, pensó mientras se sentaba a la mesa, un par de minutos después Harry apareció por la puerta, venía con pasos relajadas y lentos, saludó a los chicos de Gryffindor y a un par de Ravenclaw, uno de ellos, un muchacho de cabello castaño y largo le sonrió mucho mas de lo que era realmente correcto y algo en el pecho de Draco rugió, ¿celos? Soltó una pequeña risita, por culpa de los nervios y el reproche a su propia actitud, realmente… ¿le iba a mandar un hechizo desmemorizante a Harry y ahora se ponía celoso? La mirada de aquel chico se detuvo en él, como reprochándole algo y Draco levantó mas el mentón y sonrió con auto suficiencia, antes de extender el brazo y buscar la jarra de jugo, su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry un instante, pero como estaban ya acostumbrados, ninguno de los dos trató de expresar nada con ella.

Harry apartó la mirada y se entretuvo mirando los sitios de los profesores, algo confundido, ¿por que Draco había reído cuando Jude Ludlow lo había saludado? Y sobre todo ¿por que Jude Ludlow lo miraba de aquella manera? ¿Realmente se estaba poniendo paranoico e imaginando cosas? Negó con la cabeza y se dio cuenta que el profesor Dumbledore aun no había vuelto, tampoco Snape, era extraño que el director se perdiera una cena con ellos, al menos la última del año. Nuevamente tuvo que suponer que seguía muy metido en el tema de los horcruxes, se sintió complacido sabiendo que cuando volviera le contaría del diario, y su teoría acerca de que aquello era un horcrux, no había podido encontrar mayor información por su cuenta, pero esperaba que pronto el director soltara prenda, sobre todo cuando viera que Harry realmente estaba apuntando en la dirección correcta con el tema.

Draco trató de tragar el pedazo de carne que se había metido a la boca, pero le era imposible, su garganta se cerraba cada vez mas, su estomago se había reducido y el aire se hacía cada vez mas ralo, _es un ataque de pánico _se dijo, recordando aquella tarde de verano, cinco días después de llegar a la Mansión, cuando, después de haber visto a los muggles morir el Lord le había dicho que tendría una misión, entonces se había sentido igual, y su madre le había dicho que tratara de respirar, que buscara algún bonito recuerdo y se concentrara en alejar el pánico de allí, miró hacia Harry, que, al igual que varios compañeros mas le daban miradas extrañas, entonces recordó: _mi amor_, el aire fue llegando mas rápido a sus pulmones y al parecer su mandíbula recordó la forma correcta de masticar, le dedicó finalmente una mirada desdeñosa a todos a su alrededor y se llevó el vaso con jugo de calabaza a los labios, mientras en su mente se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez la voz de Harry: _mi amor…_

**--0o0o0--**

—Sabes, Severus… A veces uno tiene mucho miedo de enfrentar a su futuro, pero al fin y al cabo uno lo tiene que enfrentar— La voz del profesor Dumbledore lo sacó de su estado de semi inconciencia, levantó la mirada sorprendido, esos ojos azules lo miraban con una paz y una tranquilidad asombrosa, tragó y volvió a bajar la vista.

—Algunas veces… uno simplemente no esta dispuesto a enfrentar su futuro…— murmuró con voz apagada.

Dumbledore dio una mirada alrededor, Snape seguía abrazado a sus rodillas, mirando hacia el acantilado, como lo había encontrado minutos antes —¿Existe alguna otra opción? ¿Algo que impida que sucede lo que tanto te atormenta?—

Snape negó suavemente con la cabeza, aun si ser capaz de mirarlo nuevamente

—Entonces… si no puedes cambiar lo que sucederá, si lo que tenga que pasar pasará, si no hay nada que puedas hacer, tu preocupación es vana, mi querido Severus—

Snape tomó una bocanada de aire y se puso en pie —No ganó nada preocupándome, no gano nada atormentándome, pero no puedo evitarlo… —

—Vamos a la escuela, Severus, vamos a que me cuentes que es lo que te a alterado de esa manera…—

—Señor… —Snape levantó la vista, nuevamente esos ojos llenos de paz y calma, ¿Acaso no era ya la vida lo suficientemente injusta? —La misión… el nuevo plan del Lord…— Ni siquiera podía decirlo en voz alta, no delante de él.

—Vamos, Severus, un trago y una chimenea caliente es lo que necesitas— le dijo el hombre tranquilamente mientras lo tomaba de un brazo, para luego aparecer en las afueras de Hogwarts, en silencio ambos hombres emprendieron el camino hacia el castillo.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco fue el primero en llegar a la sala aquella noche, sabía que Harry simplemente iría a escribirle a sus amigos antes de alcanzarlo, no tenía mucho tiempo, así que se dio una pequeña y contrario a lo que supuso, nada tranquilizadora ducha, y luego se puso el pijama verde que tanto le gustaba a Harry, buscó un par de copas, las cuales aparecieron en medio de una mesa de centro, junto a la chimenea, puso la botella de vino allí y luego sacó el resto del contenido de la mochila encogida, acomodó todo lo que iba a necesitar debajo de la cama, y se sentó a esperar sobre la alfombra, su mente seguía dividida entre repasar los pasos una vez mas y la pregunta de si realmente lo haría, si de verdad sería capaz.

El calor que brindaba la chimenea no lo calentaba en absoluto, sentía aquel frío presa de los nervios y la ansiedad, se abrazó a si mismo y se dedicó a mirar las llamas, harto de pensar su mente empezó a divagar entre muchos recuerdos, no solo del Harry que conocía ahora, también de sus anteriores peleas, de los insultos, ¿Acaso volverían a lo mismo, luego de aquella noche?, No lo más probable es que estuviera demasiado ocupado en la famosa misión del Lord.

**--0o0o0--**

_Hola Hermione, _

_Gracias por el regalo de navidad, de acuerdo a lo prometido, te estoy escribiendo, para que sepas que estoy bien y que nada malo ha pasado (¡a veces creo que pareces una madre!) _

_Sabes creo que encontré (o mejor dicho recordé) algo importante… sobre eso que te conté… es al menos un paso, solo espero estar en lo correcto (de ser así, ¡sería genial!) _

_Bueno, ya que cumplí con mi encargo y me he reportado… te deseo feliz año nuevo, nos vemos en un par de días. _

_Saludos a tus padres, _

_Harry P. _

Harry leyó la carta una vez mas, y quedó conforme, Hermione le había hecho prometer que le escribiría contándole que se encontraba bien, y por poco se le había olvidado, pero al menos había cumplido, enrolló el pergamino y caminó hacia la lechuzería, esperando no dejar a Draco esperando demasiado tiempo.

Cuando entró el frío le golpeó en la cara, buscó a Hedwig entre las lechuzas que aun estaban allí y agradeció que no haya decidido ir de caza temprano, como al parecer ya habían hecho muchas —Ven… tengo una tarea para ti…— le dijo mientras le extendía el brazo para que el ave se acercará, y así lo hizo, después de darle un par de cariñosas caricias en la cabeza y unos cuantos dulces le ató en la pata el pergamino. —Es para Hermione… Tu ya conoces su casa… ella te cuidará hasta mañana…—

Hedwig ululó suavemente y dio una mordida de cariño en sus dedos antes de extender las alas y salir volando, Harry siguió su trayectoria unos segundos a través de los ventanales antes de dar la vuelta y correr, resbaló una vez por la humedad del piso, pero se agarró con fuerza del borde de la puerta, respirando entrecortadamente, _—Sería genial que termine en la enfermería hasta en vacaciones— _pensó irónico mientras bajaba con mas cuidado las escaleras, cuando estuvo ya fuera de la lechucería, donde todo estaba mas seco y caliente caminó a prisa hasta llegar al séptimo piso, una puerta de color negro lo esperaba, arqueó una ceja confuso, la puerta nunca había sido así de oscura, la empujó y dentro, en semi oscuridad pudo ver la silueta de Draco, abrazado a si mismo, mirando hacia la chimenea, entró con cuidado y en mucho silencio, había algo extraño, aunque no estaba seguro bien que, cerró la puerta con un hechizo y luego caminó lentamente hacia Draco, sus pasos eran silenciosos por la enorme alfombra que había en el piso, alrededor todo estaba medio iluminado apenas por unas cuantas antorchas y por la chimenea, marcando formas extrañas en la piel pálida de Draco.

—Hola…— murmuró, sintiendo que interrumpía algo, aunque no sabía exactamente que.

—Hola— dijo Draco con voz apagada, tomó una bocanada de aire y levantó la vista, los ojos verdes y sinceros de Harry lo miraban con preocupación, la culpabilidad y el remordimiento en su pecho dieron un nuevo gruñido pero el los trató de ignorar y sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. —Te estaba esperando… en un par de horas será año nuevo— le dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en los labios.

—Lo sé… normalmente no celebro esto… ¿sabes?— comentó Harry mirando con atención a Draco.

—Ya, pero este año lo haremos…— lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló frente a la mesa pequeña que estaba a un lado de la cama, donde un par de copas y una botella de vino esperaban. —He traído vino, para brindar— _por la peor traición que puedo cometer _pensó.

—Genial, ¡casi nunca he probado vino!— Harry sonrió y levantó la botella para leer la etiqueta.

—Si, eso es algo que también supuse…— dijo Draco mientras le quitaba la botella de vino de las manos y con un pase de su mano hacía volar el corcho —Pásame tu copa—

Harry extendió ambas copas y Draco las llenó, dio una mirada al reloj de pared, apenas eran las 10 de la noche —Salud… — dijo levantando su copa, Harry chocó su copa contra la de Draco suavemente y luego dio un pequeño sorbo, era mas dulce de lo que había esperado.

—Está muy rico…— murmuró mientras daba un sorbo más

—Si, pero no te lo tomes rápido… se te subirá a la cabeza— Draco sonrió y le quito la copa de la mano y Harry hizo un puchero.

—Como si tu te controlaras tanto…— reclamó Harry tomando nuevamente la copa de la mesa.

—Es que tú eres un Gryffindor santurrón—

—Y tu un Slytherin vicioso…—

Draco no lo pudo evitar y soltó una carcajada antes de darle un nuevo sorbo a su copa, Harry siempre lograba calmarlo de una u otra manera.

—¿Sabes que sería genial?— preguntó Harry de pronto, Draco negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a rellenar las copas —Cuando termine el verano ya seré mayor de edad, y tu también… podríamos hacer muchas cosas… ir a muchos sitios… ya no tendría que quedarme con mi tíos…—

—Si, lo sería…— murmuró Draco recordando y enumerando la cantidad de cosas que él y Harry no habían hecho y que no podrían hacer, no podía permitir que su mente siguiera esa línea de pensamientos, así que levantó la copa y sonrió hacia Harry antes de dar un nuevo trago, sabía que el vino era dulce, pero él no le sentía el sabor en absoluto.

—Creo que acabaré cuidando nuevamente tu borrachera— canturreó Harry mientras se ponía en pie y le quitaba la copa de las manos, Draco sonrió a modo de disculpa y también se puso en pie. — ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Harry preocupado por la mirada que Draco le estaba dando.

—Si…— mintió Draco antes de lanzarse por sus labios y besarlo, degustaba el dulzón sabor del vino en el aliento de Harry mientras con sus manos lo apretaba mas contra su cuerpo, sentía como su respiración se agitaba y como sus dedos le desordenaban el cabello, causándole cosquillas. —Harry…— murmuró aun dentro del beso —Te deseo… tanto…— se alejó un poco de Harry, estaba sonrojado, y su respiración agitada, su mirada brillaba, quizá mas de lo que nunca antes había notado, lo jaló en silencio hacia la cama, ambos se miraban a los ojos, de manera intensa, Draco sentía que no podía dejar de mirarlo, que le sería imposible dejar de ver aquel verde.

Harry se dejó arrastrar hacia la cama, aun algo confundido por la intensa mirada que Draco le daba, estaba extraño, muy extraño esa noche, lo podía sentir, después de tantos días juntos podía leer ya muy bien sus miradas y sus actitudes y aquella era una que no había visto antes.

Las piernas de Draco chocaron contra la cama y cayó sentado sobre ella, Harry aun estaba de pie, delante de él, mirándolo con atención, Draco le sonrió nuevamente y se empujó mas al fondo, mientras con sus manos jalaba a Harry para que lo siguiera, ambos terminaron de rodillas, uno delante del otro en el centro de la cama, con extremada lentitud le retiró las gafas y las dejó caer a un lado, acarició la mejilla de Harry y le dio un beso largo y pausado, la mano de Harry se aferró a su cadera y suspiró cuando el beso se rompió, aun tenía los ojos cerrados —Esta noche…— murmuró Draco, Harry abrió los ojos —Quiero ser tuyo…— continuó Draco antes de darle un beso mas.

Harry sentía el sabor del vino en los labios de Draco, y el ligero temblor en las caricias que le daba sobre su brazo, había dicho que se entregaría a él, que realmente lo haría, su corazón latió con mas fuerza preguntándose si es que realmente estaría a la altura de la situación, apretó con mas fuerzas su agarre sobre las caderas de Draco y éste soltó un pequeño gemido —¿Es lo que quieres?— preguntó mientras sus labios hacían un pequeño camino de besos hacia la oreja del rubio.

—Si…— respondió Draco muy suavemente, mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, Harry soltó un pequeño suspiro más y luego le empezó a desabotonar la camisa del pijama que traía puesto, por unos instantes se quedó completamente quieto, sintiendo como las tibias manos de Harry se colaban por su pecho, finalmente sus manos, aun temblorosas, levantaron la sudadera de Harry y la jalaron hacia arriba.

Harry se detuvo y se deshizo él mismo de su sudadera y la camiseta que llevaba debajo, para luego terminar de quitarle la camisa a Draco, con sus manos acarició lentamente el pálido pecho mientras con sus labios daba pequeños besos y una que otra mordida en los hombros, las manos de Draco se aferraron con mas fuerza de sus brazos y lo escuchó gemir suavemente, sonrió complacido antes de que las caricias de sus manos bajaran hasta la cintura del pantalón, coló una de sus manos dentro y la llevó hasta una de las nalgas de Draco, lo apretó con fuerza y Draco gimió con mas fuerza, sus manos se presionaron más aun contra la espalda de Harry —Oh… — Harry volvió a apretarlo mientras su otra mano se libraba del botón del pantalón —Harry… —

—Eres tan bello…— murmuró Harry mientras deslizaba los pantalones por las piernas de Draco, sus dedos subieron suavemente por sus caderas, acariciándolo apenas, sentía como la piel se estremecía a su paso —Tan… hermoso…— siguió mientras sus manos se agarraban a la cintura de Draco y lo pegaban mas a su cuerpo, sus bocas se juntaron nuevamente, en un beso mucho mas salvaje, lenguas y dientes chocando, gemidos atrapados dentro de la boca.

Draco sentía su erección golpeando contra la tela de los vaqueros de Harry, sus manos recorrieron rápidamente hacia la cintura y empezaron a tratar de sacar el botón y bajar el cierre, las manos de Harry se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas y lo detuvieron, Draco se apartó un poco y lo miró algo confuso —Yo lo haré…— le murmuró mientras lo empujaba contra la cama, Draco se dejó llevar, simplemente se recostó mientras Harry le terminaba de desvestir, para luego deshacerse de sus propias prendas, una vez desnudo Harry se arrodilló a sus pies —Te quiero tanto… Draco— le murmuró mientras se inclinaba y le daba un suave beso, apenas un roce de sus labios contra los dedos de sus pies.

Draco se apoyó en sus codos y levantó mas la vista —¿Harry…?— murmuró apenas antes de sentir como una lengua casi tímidamente recorría su dedo gordo y seguía hacia su pie, se arqueó y se dejó caer nuevamente —¡Merlín…!— gimió entrecortadamente, mientras esa lengua seguía subiendo por su pierna, con total lentitud y despertando en él sensaciones completamente diferentes a las que había sentido antes.

—Quiero que seas…— Harry se acomodó un poco mas en la cama y su lengua volvió a bajar por la pierna, —Completamente mío…— su lengua volvió al pie de Draco y dio un par de besos mas en los dedos, Draco se retorcía y respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Ssi… todo… tuyo…— pudo decir mientras sentía como Harry recorría el mismo camino en su otra pierna, se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas —Dios… Harry… — siguió murmurando mientras Harry llegaba a su cadera, dio una pequeña mordida que logró hacerlo culebrear en la cama y siguió de largo sin prestarle mayor atención a su miembro, subió por la cintura y el abdomen, se entretuvo mordiendo y besando alrededor de su ombligo y finalmente metió la punta de su lengua dentro. Draco arqueó al espalda y murmuró algo in entendible.

—Bello…— murmuró Harry sobre su cuello antes de bajar por un hombro, siempre lamiendo y dando pequeños besos —mío… — su lengua bajó por el brazo y levantó su muñeca un poco —perfecto…— mordió en la parte interna del codo y Draco se arqueó ante la sensación.

—mmmsiiii—

Harry sonrió y siguió bajando, besando la muñeca y lamiendo suavemente un par de dedos de la mano. Volvió a besar el abdomen de Draco y llegó hasta el otro brazo, dio un par de mordidas en la muñeca, marcando ligeramente la piel en el antebrazo, Draco abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Harry sobre su brazo besando y subiendo, suspiró —Te quiero…—

Harry sonrió y lo besó nuevamente en los labios, lenta y entregadamente, su lengua exploró el interior de la boca de Draco, mordió el labio inferior y luego bajó por su mandíbula, hasta su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso, hasta llegar a su oído —Draco…— susurró, los dedos de Draco se apretaron mas en sus hombros —¿Alguna vez…?— preguntó suavemente mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta la erección de Draco. Harry tenía dudas al respecto, Draco nunca había sido muy comunicativo en ese aspecto, y en el fondo lo agradecía, no tenía muchos deseos de conocer su lista de ex – amantes, aunque estaba casi seguro de que Draco no era de los que dejaban el control a los demás así que, en un momento así, le fue imposible dejar de preguntar.

—Solo tuyo…— le respondió Draco con voz ahogada, la mano de Harry seguía subiendo y bajando lentamente sobre su erección.

Harry se apartó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente, antes de volver a bajar dando esta vez mordidas un poco mas fuertes en su pecho —Solo mío… — afirmó. Se entretuvo un poco en sus tetillas, mordiéndolas y lamiéndolas, Draco separó un poco mas las piernas para hacerle lugar a Harry.

Harry se estiró un poco y de la mesa de noche tomó el pequeño frasco de lubricante antes de volver sobre el cuerpo de Draco, se sentía tan excitado por la idea de estar dentro de Draco, por ser el primero, pero sabía que tendría que tomarse todo con extrema calma para hacerlo lo mejor posible para Draco. Dejó el frasco a la mano y bajó nuevamente hasta las caderas de Draco, empezó a repartir pequeños besos y mordidas sobre el abdomen bajo y muy cerca de su erección, Draco separó un poco mas las piernas y las encogió, tratando de dejarle el camino libre a Harry para que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Harry dio una muy suave mordida a la cabeza del miembro de Draco y éste se empujó ante la sensación, gimiendo y respirando entrecortadamente, entonces Harry pasó la lengua con extremada lentitud desde la punta hasta la base y de regreso un par de veces mas, Draco seguía levantando las caderas y buscando mayor contacto, sintió como aquella lengua bajaba más, mucho mas, hasta sus testículos, dando pequeñas lamidas y mordidas, —Oh… Dios… Merlín…— empezó a híperventilar por todos los latigazos de placer que Harry le estaba provocando, la lengua siguió bajando mas aún, y Draco simplemente ya no podía pensar claramente, no podía hacer mas que retorcerse, levantar las caderas y gemir.

Las manos de Harry le levantaron las caderas un poco mas, pasó una almohada por debajo, siguió con sus besos y caricias, mientras sus manos ahora separaban un poco mas las nalgas, recordó lo bien que se sentía cuando Draco hacía aquello y realmente quería probar todo de Draco, su lengua pasó tímidamente alrededor de la fruncida entrada.

—joderjoderjoder…— Draco recogió mas sus piernas y pasó sus brazos tras sus rodillas para darle total acceso a Harry, sintió un par de mordidas en la parte interna de sus muslos y nuevamente esa lengua entre sus nalgas, subiendo y bajando lentamente, apenas deteniéndose sobre su entrada un instante, un instante insuficiente —Ha… Harry…— jadeó cuando la lengua se detuvo mas tiempo allí.

Harry empujó su lengua un poco sobre la entrada, apenas sintiendo como esta lo dejaba entrar muy poco, la sacó y metió varias veces mas, sintiendo como cada vez era mas fácil hacerlo, estaba fascinado por los gemidos y gruñidos incoherentes que daba Draco, por la forma como su piel se calentaba cada vez mas, por todo lo que le estaba provocando, mordió un par de veces mas las nalgas antes de continuar lamiendo alrededor de la entrada para volver a entrar una y otra vez, cada vez mas profundo.

—Amor… vas a…— Draco se mordió el labio inferior reteniendo un grito cuando la lengua de Harry se volvió a empujar en su interior —Ohmmmmggg—

Harry sonrió y jaló el pequeño frasco de lubricante, tuvo algunos problemas para destaparlo sin dejar de dar pequeñas lamidas y mordidas pero al fin lo consiguió y vertió un poco en sus manos, uno de sus dedos empezó a juguetear alrededor de la entrada mientras su lengua seguía lamiendo y chupando, subió poco a poco hasta lamer los testículos mientras ese dedo se empujaba un poco, sentía como el interior, tan estrecho y caliente de Draco, lo absorbía poco a poco, encontrando muy poca resistencia, dio una lamida mas larga esta vez en la erección de Draco y la sintió temblar, mientras giraba un poco en el interior aquel dedo.

Todas las sensaciones juntas eran demasiadas, apenas y notaba algo de presión en su interior, pero todo su cuerpo se había convertido en una pequeña masa de nervios, que no era capaz de enfocar aquello como dolor.

Harry siguió lamiendo el miembro y bajando hasta los testículos, mordiendo las nalgas mientras ese dedo entraba y salía una y otra vez, cada vez mas fácilmente, un segundo dedo se introdujo, esta vez había mas resistencia, y puso mas empeño en las demás caricias para relajarlo, su boca se cerró alrededor del pene de Draco y subió y bajó lentamente, podía sentir a Draco tan duro que sabía que si se apuraba lo haría terminar antes de tiempo.

Draco gimió y lloriqueó con fuerza, era demasiado, Harry lo estaba llevando al límite, sus brazos no soportaron mas la tensión y dejó caer sus piernas sobre los hombros de Harry, mientras una de sus manos se agarraba de los cabellos de Harry y la otra de la sábana, estrujándola con fuerza conforme sentía como su interior se iba abriendo mas y mas mientras los dedos de Harry giraban y hacían tijeras dentro de él. —Harry… mmm— sus caderas empezaron a empujarse con mas fuerza y ritmo, —Harry…—

Harry apartó su boca, pero mantuvo sus dedos en el interior, entrando y saliendo con bastante lentitud mientras levantaba la vista lo suficiente para enfocar a Draco, aun con la habitación en casi penumbras lo pudo ver sonrojado y con la piel bañada en sudor, tenía la cabeza volteada hacia un lado y respiraba entrecortadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez mientras murmuraba y susurraba cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Le dio algunas mordidas y besos a la piel interior de la pierna que tenía aun sobre los hombros, a la vez que retiró los dedos del interior de Draco. Untó una gran cantidad de lubricante sobre su miembro, entonces Draco abrió los ojos y lo miró, sus ojos estaban oscuros, aun tenía aquella mirada extraña que Harry no conocía y que le preocupaba.

Draco acomodó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Harry mientras sentía como éste se posicionaba y frotaba la punta aceitosa y resbaladiza de su miembro contra su entrada, un nuevo cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda por la expectativa.

—¿Estás listo…?— preguntó Harry con voz ligeramente tímida

—Si…—

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Draco se empujó un poco, el cuerpo de Draco se fue tensando un poco conforme seguía empujando pero no se detuvo hasta estar completamente en su interior.

Draco jadeó y apretó un poco los dientes para soportar el dolor, pero no desvió la mirada, no podía dejar de mirarlo, no debía dejar de hacerlo, era lo único que lo podía sostener en ese momento.

—Merlín esto es…— exhaló Harry dejándose caer un poco hacia delante.

—Si… lo es…— aceptó Draco pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y jalándolo para besarlo, tratando de relajar sus músculos y apartar el dolor que se había instalado en su culo.

Harry lo besó con lentitud, con paciencia —¿Estás bien?— pudo preguntar mientras daba una suave mordida a la mandíbula, sentía el terrible impulso de empujarse contra esa estreches una y otra vez.

Draco asintió suavemente, el dolor aun estaba allí, pero aquello era lo de menos, se sentía tan completo con Harry en su interior, no le importaba lo que doliera, nada le importaba en ese instante que Harry, Harry y él haciendo el amor, entregándose por completo… aunque fuera por única y última vez.

Harry lo volvió a besar, con la misma lentitud y el mismo amor que al inicio mientras empezaba a moverse con mucho cuidado.

Harry no quería lastimarlo, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se enterrara lo mas profundo en él y que se moviera con rapidez, aquel caliente lugar, rodeando su pene, mandando pinchazos de placer al resto de su cuerpo, era increíble, podía sentir el interior de Draco capturándolo y soltándolo.

—Harry…— Gimió Draco mientras apretaba mas sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Harry, el dolor se iba amortiguando y la sensación de ardor y calor que le provocaba al entrar y salir era cada vez mejor, jaló un poco mas a Harry contra su pecho, su erección fue atrapada entre ambos cuerpos y se arqueó por la fricción.

—Te quiero…— le murmuró Harry apartándole el cabello de la frente y depositando algunos besos descuidados allí para luego bajar por las mejillas y llegar a una de las orejas, con sus dientes atrapó el lóbulo y mordió suavemente, entonces sintió como el cuerpo de Draco se arqueaba y estremecía mucho mas. —Te quiero…— repitió

—Diosdiosdios— jadeó Draco en cuanto el miembro de Harry lo rozó en la próstata, sus dedos y uñas apretaron mas la espalda de Harry.

—¿Si…?— preguntó Harry entrecortadamente mientras empujaba con un poco mas de fuerza.

—Si… Oh Si…— Draco dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado —¡Joder Si!!— gritó sin ningún reparo.

Harry se agarró con un poco mas de fuerza de los hombros de Draco y empujó con mas fuerza, podía sentir como el interior de Draco se apretaba cada vez mas.

Draco empujaba sus caderas, coordinando al mismo ritmo que Harry empujaba mientras su miembro, aun atrapado entre ambos cuerpos, empezaba a mandar claras señales de que pronto llegaría al orgasmo. —Harry…— intentó advertir.

—Si… amor… si…—

—Oh Merlín…— una corriente de placer nació de su interior y se expandió por su cuerpo —Harry…Te amo…— gimió al momento que sentía como si su cuerpo explotara en millones de partes.

—Oh si… también yo…— apenas pudo contestar Harry sintiendo de pronto como el interior de Draco lo apretaba con mas fuerza y le fue ya imposible detener o controlar nada mas, una última embestida y se estaba derramando con un ronco gemido en el interior de Draco. Dejó caer su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello de Draco, reparando recién en lo que le había dicho, le había dicho que lo amaba… era mucho mas que solo quererlo.

La cantidad de sentimientos que ocuparon su pecho en ese momento fueron demasiados, su garganta se cerró mientras sentía como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, nunca antes se había sentido tan pleno, tan feliz, y tan mal a la vez, sus manos apretaron mas el agarre del cuerpo de Harry tratando de evitar que éste se levantara, mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire intentando controlarse.

—Draco…— llamó Harry, respiraba entrecortadamente, pero aun así el cuerpo de Draco, agitándose de esa manera debajo suyo no era normal, forcejeó un poco tratando de soltarse del agarre y cuando finalmente lo consiguió Draco giró el rostro y trató de enterrarlo en la cama. —Amor… ¿Qué esta mal…?— preguntó tímidamente mientras trataba de hacerlo girar el rostro.

La mano que se cerraba sobre su mandíbula fue mucho más fuerte que él y finalmente tuvo que dejarse ver, sentía como todo su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y aun no era capaz de detenerlas, el nudo en la garganta no le permitía emitir palabras.

—¿Te hice daño?— Harry se levantó un poco mas del cuerpo de Draco, aun sin salir de su interior —Dime algo, por favor… Draco— estaba entrando en pánico, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasándole? ¿Por qué Draco estaba así?

Draco negó con la cabeza a la vez que tomaba una bocanada de aire y dudó un instante, los ojos de Harry, de su Harry, le ayudaron finalmente a decidirse, no podía ponerlo en peligro, no a la persona que amaba, no a la persona que lo amaba. Dejó caer la mano a un lado de la cama y con un _accio _mental atrajo su varita, que aun estaba oculta junto con las demás cosas. Harry no notó nada de eso, prestando más atención al rostro de Draco y a sus lágrimas.

—Draco… me estas asustando…— le murmuró mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

—Yo…— era imposible, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer —Te amo…—

—También yo… no sabes cuanto…— respondió Harry inclinándose lo suficiente para darle un beso en los labios, aun con el corazón agitado, mas que por el sexo, por el miedo a lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo.

—Lo…— tragó grueso y por un momento desvió la mirada de la de Harry —Perdóname…— murmuró finalmente encarándolo una vez más.

Harry le dio una mirada interrogante —¿De que…?—

— Stupefy— murmuró Draco con la voz en un hilo, su varita se había movido lo suficientemente rápido hasta la sien de Harry, que cayó inconciente sobre su cuerpo.

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Qué ganaríamos alargando una vida que ya casi esta llegando a su fin?—

—Ese no es el punto señor, una cosa es que una vida llegue a su fin y otra, muy diferente es que alguien… obligue a esa vida a llegar a su fin…— Snape sirvió un poco mas de whisky en su copa, por lo general no se permitía tomar mas de una copa, pero esa noche al parecer el alcohol era una de las pocas cosas que lo reconfortarían.

—El punto, mi querido Severus, es que a veces uno debe hacer sacrificios, para conseguir una victoria mucho mas grande que simplemente mantenerse con vida unos cuantos meses mas, por una victoria que beneficiara a miles, una vida mas no importara— Dumbledore agitó su mano como quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Su vida importa…. Su vida es valiosa, señor… y no puedo…—

—Mi vida es tan valiosa como la tuya, incluso creo que la tuya lo es mas, y si me dan a escoger entre mi vida y la tuya, pues escojo la tuya—

—Pero… que clase de vida puedo tener después de esto…— Snape dio un trago largo a su copa, el calor bajaba por su garganta, reconfortándolo.

—Yo no tengo mucha vida por delante, Severus… —

—ESE NO ES EL MALDITO PUNTO— gritó tirando la copa al piso, harto de dar vueltas en lo mismo una y otra vez, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no le importaba ya morir, no podía hacerlo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando viniste a mi?— preguntó luego de un instante, el director, con la voz calmada y tranquila —¿Lo recuerdas, Severus?—

Snape hizo un asentimiento casi imperceptible, mientras apretaba sus puños, casi conciente de lo que el director iba a decir.

—Aquella vez prometiste hacer lo que sea… cualquier cosa, para redimirte…—

—Asesinar no es una forma de redimirse…—

—Hace pocos días ratificaste tu promesa… —

—¡NO…. NO LO HARÉ!— volvió a gritar Snape, no creyendo que el director realmente lo obligaría a hacerlo.

—Lo hiciste, Severus, y yo creo en tu palabra, y en tu deseo, que al final es el mismo que el mío, simplemente apartar a Tom de este mundo definitivamente, y estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio que sea— la voz del director sonaba firme, no lo estaba tratando de convencer, le estaba dando una orden.

—¿Y si yo no estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio?—

—Creo que no lo estás tomando de la manera adecuada, si tu no lo haces alguien mas lo hará… solo que Harry no te tendrá para cuidarle las espaldas cuando yo no esté—

**--0o0o0--**

El cuerpo de Harry seguía tendido sobre la cama, lo había limpiado y vestido con demasiada lentitud, casi adorándolo, las pocas luces en la habitación le daban un aspecto casi irreal a la situación, aunque Draco sabía que no había nada de irreal en eso, que realmente lo estaba haciendo, traicionando y engañando a Harry. Tragó nuevamente y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos, levantó el pequeño vial con la poción para sumir a Harry en una inconciencia mayor a la del hechizo, sus manos temblaron al sacar el corcho, que finalmente salió con un pequeño sonido.

Levantó la cabeza de Harry un poco y le separó los labios dejando la sustancia caer dentro de su boca, cuando finalmente logró hacerlo pasar todo lo volvió a dejar sobre la cama y apartó un par de mechones de su frente, le dio un beso en la cicatriz —Todo es por nuestro bien, mi amor…— murmuró inútilmente, sabía que Harry no lo escucharía, y, casi estaba seguro, no lo perdonaría.

Se apartó un poco y abrió el libro en donde tenía marcado los hechizos a realizar, y dispersó sobre la cama las notas que Harry le había enviado, junto con el libro que le había regalado por navidad, levantó la varita y apuntó hacia Harry —_dêstringô— _murmuró y una pequeña luz plateada salió de su varita y dio en la cabeza de Harry, siendo rápidamente absorbida, —_dêripiô_— Una nueva luz esta vez roja iluminó no solo la cabeza si no todo el cuerpo de Harry, —_commutavi_— la varita emanó esta vez una luz azul que comenzó a sobre ponerse a la luz roja que iluminaba el cuerpo de Harry, Draco esperó hasta que todo se pusiera en color morado, tal como indicaba el libro antes de caminar alrededor del cuerpo de Harry, sin dejar de apuntar en ningún momento —_dêstrictum_— por unos instantes las luces dejaron de moverse alrededor del cuerpo de Harry y Draco temió haber hecho algo mal, pero un instante después miles de sonidos y voces empezaron a escucharse por toda la habitación, no podía reconocer a todos, pero si su propia voz, trató de concentrarse más en el hechizo que en el sentimiento de culpabilidad por todas las carcajadas y palabras de afecto que podía escucharse decir a Harry — _dedisco_— dijo a la vez que sacaba la pequeña daga plateada del bolsillo y hacía un corte en la palma de su mano, la sangre comenzó a salir y se acercó lo suficiente para dejar caer unas cuantas gotas sobre las luces que danzaban nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Harry —_êgestum_— murmuró apenas con la voz en un hilo, sabiendo que esa era la parte del hechizo en que se borraban todos sus recuerdos de la mente de Harry. Las luces se tornaron mas oscuras y poco a poco iban siendo absorbidas por el cuerpo de Harry, los sonidos se iban aplacando al mismo tiempo, Draco ya no pudo escuchar mas su voz en los recuerdos de Harry, y su pecho se oprimió con fuerza, ya casi estaba hecho — _argentum_— el medallón plateado que le había dado a Harry apareció y brilló con fuerza, —_fundus_— apuntó al medallón y luego alrededor de la habitación, los pequeños rastros de luces "sobrantes" se congregaron en su varita y luego fueron lanzados hacia el medallón —_adiuro_— finalmente el medallón absorbió todo lo lanzado, tembló ligeramente y cayó sobre el pecho de Harry, desapareciendo nuevamente.

La habitación se quedó en silencio y casi a oscuras, Draco aun sostenía su varita en una mano mientras con la otra se apoyaba en la cama, mirando apenas la silueta de Harry, durmiendo tranquilamente, como si nada malo estuviera ocurriendo, durmiendo de la misma manera en que lo había visto durmiendo durante muchas noches, se sentía agotado, casi sin darse cuenta sus rodillas tocaron el piso, con una mano jaló la de Harry un poco mas y enterró el rostro en ella, respirando entrecortadamente, sintiendo el aroma de Harry, por última vez, tal vez. El hechizo estaba hecho, todo había salido de acuerdo al libro y su plan estaba casi completo, solo le faltaba a él olvidar, solo faltaba que su madre le lanzara el obliate…

**--0o0o0--**

—Comprenderás que lo mejor es mantener todo esto en secreto… hasta que llegue el momento en que le reveles a Harry la verdad…—

—Si… si señor…— murmuró Snape sin levantar la vista.

—Hace muchos años creía en que todo lo que uno hacía se podía justificar si era por un bien mayor, que no importaban los medios…—

Snape levantó la vista y encaró al director, que tenía la mirada perdida en las llamas de la chimenea, como rememorando algo importante.

—Nunca había tenido tan claro ese concepto como ahora…—

—Aun podemos dar marcha atrás…—

—Podemos, pero no lo haremos, Severus…— Dumbledore lo encaró —Lo que se deba hacer por terminar con esto, lo haremos—

Snape asintió nuevamente, bajando la vista, estaba condenado, había aceptado y ahora no tenía mayor alternativa que cumplir.

—Ya esta amaneciendo… y antes de terminar con esta reunión hay algo mas de lo que debemos hablar, un último encargo…—

—¿Algo mas?— preguntó con fastidio Snape

—La serpiente de Voldemort… Naguinni, debes vigilarla…—

—¿La mascota del Lord, señor?— preguntó Snape bastante confuso.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco abrió los ojos, le dolía el cuello por la posición en que había dormido, _¿dormido? Oh mierda…_ levantó la vista alarmado, pero aun Harry seguía durmiendo, inconciente en realidad, por la poción que le había dado, miró hacia la pared, eran ya las 7 de la mañana, tenía aún un par de horas, pero no se podía arriesgar más, se puso en pie y le dio un suave beso en los frente a Harry antes de ponerse a recoger la botella de vino, las copas y todo lo que había usado para el hechizo, buscó cualquier cosa que lo pudiera delatar y metió todo a su mochila, antes de reducirla una vez mas, dio una última mirada alrededor y suspiro, se acercó a Harry y le dio un último beso en los labios a la vez que dejaba los lentes sobre la mesa de noche, ya no quedaba ninguna prueba de que él había estado allí, cuando Harry despertará en un par de horas creería que había ido allí para estudiar y que se había quedado dormido, era una coartada débil, lo sabía, pero también sabía que Harry no tendría sospechas por que no podría recordar nada que lo hiciera dudar.

—Adiós mi amor— murmuró finalmente saliendo de la habitación, miró a ambos lados del pasillo, tal como esperaba todo estaba desierto, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente y se tuvo que sostener de las paredes en algunas ocasiones para no caer, caminó y caminó casi en forma mecánica hasta las mazmorras, aun con la túnica puesta y abrazando a su mochila se metió en la cama y se dedicó a mirar el techo, pronto cayó en un estado de semi inconciencia, por momentos tenía recuerdos muy vividos de él y Harry, le parecía mentira que hubieran estado apenas un poco tiempo juntos y sin embargo todo hubiera sido tan intenso, Harry se le había entregado a él y era su primera vez, y él mismo se había entregado a Harry, había dejado que lo amara como a ningún otro había permitido, y habían descubierto tanto el uno del otro en sus conversaciones… Abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe, no podía dejar que todo eso se perdiera en el tiempo… claro que no, salió de la cama y en su baúl movió unas cuantas cosas, hasta que encontró el regalo de su madre, el diario, tomó los frascos de tinta y corrió hacia su sala común, se alegró de tener tanto espacio y privacidad para él, pudo ver en el reloj de pared que eran apenas las 9 de la mañana, lo mas probable era que Harry ya se hubiera despertado.

Mojó la pluma en el tintero de color verde que tanto le gustaba, y empezó a escribir:

_Todo empezó una noche de noviembre, aquella noche había terminado por fin con Pansy, pero ella se puso en tal estado de histeria (ya sabes como es ella…) que no lo soporté más y tuve que salir corriendo de aquel lugar antes de lanzarle alguna maldición, pero contrario a lo que sucedía normalmente, ella me siguió, como yo no tenía ánimos de escuchar sus quejas entonces me escondí en el primer salón vacío que encontré, y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que dentro de ese salón, también escondiéndose, estaba Harry Potter…_

**--0o0o0--**

Harry abrió los ojos y dio un sonoro bostezo mientras se estiraba cual gato, realmente había dormido muy bien, sonrió y buscó a tientas sus gafas, entonces cayó en cuenta de que aquel lugar donde se encontraba era muy distinto a su sala común, se sentó de golpe y miró a todos lados ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba? Encontró las gafas y se las puso, mientras que su mente se fue aclarando poco a poco _claro… la sala de los menesteres… me he quedado dormido _se dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se acomodaba mejor la ropa, y buscaba sus zapatos, recogió del piso el libro de Quiditch que había estado leyendo _Veamos… creo que eso es lo único que traje _se dijo mientras daba una última mirada a la sala, para luego salir, le pareció raro que la puerta fuera de un color tan oscuro… normalmente son mas claras, se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el gran comedor, realmente moría de hambre, esperaba que aun hubiera comida, aunque pasar a saludar a Dobby a las cocinas tampoco sería mala idea, a último minuto cambió su ruta y bajó hacia las cocinas, encontró el cuadro indicado y le hizo cosquillas a la pera, la puerta se abrió y él entró

—¡Oh el señor Harry Potter ha venido a visitarnos nuevamente!— dijo una voz chillona.

—Hola Dobby… — dijo Harry con una sonrisa —¿Cómo has estado?—

—Muy bien, señor Harry Potter, a Dobby le gusta mucho trabajar en Hogwarts…—

—Lo sé— su estómago dio un pequeño gruñido y entonces recordó para que había ido allí en primer lugar —Dobby, ¿Habrá algo de comer?—

—Si… claro que si, para usted señor Potter siempre hay comida— dijo el elfo mientras desaparecía en busca de una bandeja con comida, Harry le dio una sonrisa a los demás elfos que hacían reverencias mientras esperaba a Dobby y la bandeja para el desayuno.

—¿Desea café al igual que la vez anterior?— preguntó Dobby, bastante servicial.

—¿Café…?— preguntó Harry arrugando el ceño —No, a mi no me gusta el café— afirmó mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas a comer, pensando en que Dobby debía estar ya muy cansado, pues se estaba confundiendo, no recordaba haber ido por café a las cocinas de la escuela antes.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco bostezó y se estiró en su cama, se había pasado toda la parte del día escribiendo como poseso en el diario, y finalmente casi había terminado, no había querido ir desayunar ni almorzar al gran comedor, no tenía nada de hambre, además tenía miedo de encontrarse con Harry. Solo serían un par de días, al día siguiente todos volverían a la escuela de vacaciones, y el sábado, partiría en la mañana a la mansión, le sería muy fácil el no cruzarse con él. Era lo mejor, después de todo hacerlo sería como causarse mas dolor, y sería innecesario, por que no guardar, al menos por ese par de días que le quedaba con sus recuerdos, una imagen agradable de Harry.

Dio una vuelta sobre su cama y tomó el diario, había escrito una gran cantidad de páginas, bastantes en realidad, le pareció increíble haber hecho tantas cosas con Harry en tan poco tiempo, aun le faltaba el final, _mejor hacerlo de una vez _se dijo con resolución sentándose en la cama y buscando en la mochila que había dejado en el suelo el tintero y la pluma, pasó hasta la última página que había escrito y comenzó:

_Para el 31 de diciembre ya era momento de llevar a cabo el hechizo del que hablé, en solo dos días mas iría a la mansión y debía aprovechar el tiempo a solas. Esa noche, antes de poner en práctica el hechizo decidí hacer con Harry algo que nunca me había planteado siquiera hacer con nadie, esa noche me entregué a él…_

**--0o0o0--**

—Severus… te he estado buscando por todos lados… ¿Dónde has estado?— preguntó Remus ni bien Snape cerró la puerta de su despacho.

—Tenía cosas que hacer— gruñó el profesor mientras se sentaba en la silla tras su escritorio y le daba una mirada fría a Lupín.

—¿Está todo bien?—

—Estamos en medio de una casi guerra, Remus, ¿como pueden estar las cosas bien?—

—Ya…— Remus se dejó caer en una de las sillas delante del escritorio de Snape —Aun sigues preocupado por lo que sea que haya pasado—

—Algo así…—

—Estaba preocupado por ti…—

—No debes hacerlo… sé cuidarme perfectamente solo—

—Lo sé, y eso no quita que me pueda preocupar por ti—

—Remus, ha llegado el momento en que dejemos este juego— dijo Snape seriamente.

—¿Juego?— preguntó extrañado Remus, Snape siempre había tenido dudas acerca de lo que pasaba entre ellos, lo llamaba locura, necesidad, soledad, pero nunca juego.

—Si, así es, no tengo tiempo en este momento para seguir con estas citas clandestinas… para nada que no sea ocuparme de mi trabajo—

—Puedes ocuparte de tu trabajo, así como yo me ocupo del mío… como hemos venido haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo—

—No, ahora no podré, por eso quiero que dejes de venir a buscarme, a Hogwarts y a mi casa— Snape se puso de pie y caminó alrededor del escritorio para alcanzar a Remus, que tenía una mirada herida.

—¿Quieres que me aleje de ti? ¿Por qué? ¿Es por lo que ha pasado ayer, verdad?—

—Remus… te lo dije al principio, esto no tiene ni pies, ni cabeza y no es algo que vaya a durar…—

—Duró mas de un año… para ser algo sin pies ni cabeza me parece que ha ido bien…—

—Lo siento…— la voluntad de Snape flaqueó un instante, al ver a los ojos a Lupín, antes de recordar todo lo que pasaría pronto —Debe ser así… quiero que te vayas y que no me busques mas—

—¡Genial!— dijo Remus poniéndose de pie —¿Estás en medio de otra crisis de "soy un espía y un traidor y no sobreviviré"?— preguntó simulando las comillas con los dedos.

—Remus, quiero que te vayas y que no me busques más— repitió alejándose de Lupín

Lupín avanzó hacia él y lo tomó de un brazo, jalándolo, —Severus…

—¡Basta!—

Lupín lo jaló y le plantó un beso en los labios, por un momento Snape no pudo resistirse y correspondió, pero finalmente sujetó los hombros del hombre y lo alejó —He dicho que basta… que se ha terminado todo—

Lupín le dio una mirada molesta —Si, claro, me voy… supongo que cuando se pase tu crisis me has de buscar— dijo fastidiado mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, realmente algunas veces le hartaba las dudas que Severus podía tener, y esta era una de esas veces.

—No esperes que lo haga— agregó fríamente Snape, le dio una última mirada a Remus mientras éste salía azotando la puerta, eran pocas las veces en que lo había molesto, esperaba que está vez estuviera lo suficientemente enfadado como para no pensar en buscarlo hasta que todo hubiera pasado, luego de eso sabía que no lo querría buscar mas.

**--0o0o0--**

Gracias a todos por leer, gracias por los comentarios y no se olviden, un comentario me alegra la semana…

Nos leemos el lunes

Pao


	12. MEM PERDIDAS: LO QUE DRACO NO CALCULÓ

Hola a todos…

Ya sé, un poco tarde, pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca XD…

Antes de empezar a leer, debo decir que este y los dos capitulos siguientes se desarrollan en solo tres días, la noche del jueves 1 de enero, que es la noche después de que Draco hizo el hechizo a Harry, luego el viernes, 2 que es cuando vuelven los estudiantes a Hogwarts, y el sábado 3 que es cuando Draco debe partir a la Mansión, serán tres días súper intensos…

Y ahora si, sin más a leer:

"**NO SIN TI"**

**CAPITULO 12:**

"**MEMORIAS PERDIDAS: LO QUE DRACO NO CALCULÓ"**

—¡Hey Harry!— dijo una voz detrás de él, Harry volteó y vio que, corriendo para alcanzarlo, venía Jude Ludlow, su cabello castaño estaba suelto y le caía de manera bastante sexy sobre la frente y las mejillas, Harry frunció el ceño, ¿Desde cuando le parecía sexy ver a un chico?

—Hola…— murmuró apenas.

—Es una pena que las vacaciones ya se estén terminando— dijo Jude mientras ambos caminaba hacia las escaleras que los llevaban a las torres.

—Ni que lo digas… creo que se me han pasado demasiado rápido—

—Es que seguro te la has pasado estudiando… — Judo hizo una pausa y le dio una mirada demasiado intensa para el gusto de Harry —Te la has pasado en la biblioteca o en tu sala común… ni siquiera saliste para la guerra que hicimos con bolas de nieve… y eso que hasta los niños de primero de Slytherin fueron.

—¿Guerra de bolas de nieve?— Harry se sintió ligeramente excluido, ¿En que momento había ocurrido eso?

—Claro… no te avisaron…?— Jude frunció el ceño —Raro… los niños... esos de tercero que se quedaron en tu casa dijeron que te avisarían…

Harry se encogió de hombros —Seguro no me encontraron…

—O se sintieron muy cortos para hablarte… ya sabes como son algunos…— Jude le dio una mirada prudente a Harry, midiendo sus reacciones, sin estar muy seguro de haber cruzado el límite.

—¿Algunos…?

—Ya sabes… con eso de que eres el "Gran Harry Potter"

—Oh…—

—Supongo que ha de ser duro… que la gente te mire diferente… que crea cosas que salen de ti en los diarios… Poner nerviosos a algunos por tu fama…

—Pues…

—Pero, hay otros que no son así… por ejemplo a mi me caes bien, solo por ser Harry— Jude sonrió y se detuvo al pie de las escaleras que dividían su camino del de Harry.

—Gracias— balbuceó Harry, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo, no se necesitaba tener a Hermione al lado para saber que aquel chico quería simplemente coquetear con él y todo se le hacía demasiado raro.

—Hey… Tal vez un día de estos podemos ir a dar unas vueltas alrededor del campo de Quiditch— dijo mientras, con bastante lentitud, dándole el tiempo suficiente para alejarse, ponía una mano sobre su hombro. Harry no hizo nada para alejarse, aunque no se sintió del todo cómodo se obligó a no parecer asustado o sorprendido.

—Claro, me encantaría— dijo finalmente, y Jude asintió y pareciendo satisfecho de si mismo se dio la vuelta.

Harry simplemente sonrió y observó como Jude se iba alejando, aun sin saber por que, se quedó mirándolo por un rato mas antes de negar con la cabeza y dar la vuelta para llegar a su propia sala común, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, aunque no sabía exactamente a que asociarla.

**--0o0o0--**

Escondido detrás de una columna Draco vio pasar a Harry, sus pasos eran rápidos y seguros, no había ninguna duda ni problema en su mirada, se veía bastante bien y tranquilo, o eso al menos le pareció a él, suspiró con pena, cuanto daría por jalarlo y darle un beso, o simplemente abrazarlo, sentir su aroma una vez mas, o su calor… pero aquello era imposible… lo sabía, no tenía mas opción que aceptarlo y alejarse, _Al menos ya lo vi, una vez mas, _se dijo no sintiéndose tan satisfecho como había pensado que se sentiría cuando había salido de las mazmorras con la única intención de verlo otra vez, aunque sea de lejos.

Espero a que el pasillo estuviera vacío para salir de su escondite y caminar hacia las mazmorras, recordando que aun le faltaba la parte "técnica" del diario, describir el hechizo, sus efectos y el contra hechizo… esperaba ser capaz de realizarlo alguna vez, aunque el miedo que sentía a que Harry lo despreciara por lo que había hecho le decía que tal vez nunca sería capaz de hacerlo. Eso si es que salía vivo de la guerra que se avecinaba…

**--0o0o0--**

Harry se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, muy cerca de la chimenea, de pronto se sentía extraño, como si algo le faltara, supuso que se debía a estar tanto tiempo solo, sin sus amigos, _¿Por qué me tuve que quedar solo en primer lugar?_ Se preguntó con desanimo, al final no encontré nada en la biblioteca, e igual pude haber ido a buscar esa información con Ron o con Hermione luego de las vacaciones, incluso hubiera sido mucho mas divertido… _Que desperdicio de tiempo _se dijo con fastidio, solo me la he pasado aquí haciendo los deberes… encerrado en la sala común mientras Ron la debe haber pasado muy bien en la madriguera…

Frunció el ceño, ¿en que momento había decidido no ir?, su mente, extrañamente tardó un poco de tiempo en recordar, fue exactamente la tarde antes de partir… Pero ya estaba buscando información de los Horcrux antes de eso… Se sacó las gafas y se frotó los ojos, se sentía ligeramente confundido y mareado, ¿Por qué no podía recordar un hecho tan simple como ese? ¿Se había peleado con Ron? No… recordaba haberse despedido de ambos cuando subieron a los carruajes y luego… dio una mirada mas hacia la nada _¿y luego?_ Nuevamente tardó lo que le pareció una eternidad en que su mente se pusiera en funcionamiento, _luego estuve aquí avanzando las tareas de McGonagall_, aunque no se sentía tan satisfecho con su propia respuesta. Dio un suspiro, debe ser el exceso de aburrimiento, concluyó finalmente, miró hacia su reloj, eran las 3 de la tarde, pero de pronto se sentía demasiado cansado y eso era raro, pues se había levantado medianamente tarde, y al parecer había dormido muy bien, ahogó un bostezo y se puso en pie, caminó hacia su habitación, pensando en recostarse y descansar un poco, seguramente se acercaba una jaqueca, solo esperaba que no se tratase de la cicatriz, su habitación se veía demasiado triste completamente sola, le pareció extraño no haberlo notado antes, finalmente se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y se dejó caer en la cama, cerró los ojos, se sintió un poco incomodo, como si no encontrara la posición adecuada, hasta que finalmente se recostó de costado, abrazando una de las almohadas, y solo así, en pocos minutos se quedó completamente dormido.

**--0o0o0--**

_Todos los recuerdos están guardados en el medallón que tiene Harry en el cuello, aunque está escondido, tu lo podrás ver, naturalmente, por que se trata de una reliquia de la familia Malfoy, sin embargo él no sabrá que lo tiene, no a menos que quiera que aparezca…_

Draco leyó el párrafo que acababa de escribir, tratando de ver si sería simple entenderlo en el futuro, con la mente completamente en blanco, asintió y se inclinó para seguir escribiendo.

_El hechizo guarda todos los momentos que han compartido juntos, esconde las pruebas de alguna conexión entre ustedes, por ejemplo, las notas que tu le enviaste, él no las podrá ver mas que como simples pergaminos viejos y en blanco, sin ningún mensaje escrito, no podrá ver ningún regalo que le hayas dado, nada que le recuerde a ti…_

Jadeó involuntariamente, escrito así sonaba demasiado… cruel, y no solo para Harry, también para él…

_Los momentos compartidos contigo los tendrá completamente eliminados, durante la mayoría del tiempo, le he implantado que recuerde solo haber estado en la sala común estudiando, los sitios en los que han estado juntos no los podrá recordar tampoco, es como si nunca hubieras estado allí… no habrán palabras o sonidos que lo lleven a recordar nada, todo esta escondido únicamente en ese medallón, y para poder recuperarlos solo tienes que hacer que Harry piense en querer recobrar el medallón, y éste aparecerá, entonces no importa si no eres tu, no importa si es el mismo Harry (lo cual sería improbable, claro está) solo tienes que pronunciar el contra hechizo y todo volverá a su mente…_

**--0o0o0--**

Harry parpadeó confuso, durante unos segundos dudó si realmente había o no escuchado aquellos golpes en la puerta, instantes después, cuando estos se repitieron estuvo seguro que si, que alguien estaba tocando a su puerta, se sentó y vio por la ventana ahora ya estaba oscuro, por como se sentía, estaba seguro que debía haber dormido muchas horas, incluso sentía la cabeza pesada, como por exceso de sueño, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, uno de los niños de primero sonreía tímidamente.

—Ho… hola… me dieron esto para ti— tartamudeó el niño, se veía ligeramente sonrojado, aunque no evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Hola!— contestó Harry tratando de sonar amable, recordó las palabras de Jude, acerca de que algunos podían llegar a sentirse intimidados por su sola presencia —Gracias, muchas gracias por subir hasta aquí para traérmelo…—

La sonrisa en el niño se amplió y su voz sonó mas segura —No hay problema… igual ya subiría a dormir…—

—Ah… ¿Sabes que hora serán?— preguntó curioso, su estomago dio un pequeño rugido y supuso que se había perdido ya la cena.

—Casi las diez…

—Vaya… me he quedado dormido…

—Pues…— el niño movió un pie, demostrando de alguna manera cierto nerviosismo —yo… pensé que lo mas probable es que no estuvieras aquí— entonces el niño bajó la voz y mirando a ambos lados antes de continuar, se acercó un poco mas a Harry, como compartiendo un secreto —Ya sabes… como los otros días… — casi susurró

Harry lo miró completamente confuso —No sé de que estás hablando, he estado aquí durante toda la semana… solo.

El chico le sonrió, parecía sentirse muchísimo mas feliz, incluso su pecho se hinchó con orgullo —Por supuesto, no te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo— murmuró en voz baja —¡Claro!— agregó luego en voz alta, sobresaltando a Harry —Tu estuviste aquí durante toda la semana— le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta, —Hasta luego…— dijo ya alejándose y dejando a Harry con un pergamino enrollado entre las manos y mas confuso que antes.

—Si… hasta luego…— apenas balbuceó Harry antes de cerrar nuevamente la puerta de su habitación, _ese pequeño realmente estaba tocado de la cabeza _pensó mientras finalmente se dejaba caer en la cama y desenrollaba el pergamino, su estomago dio un nuevo rugido, ¿Dos visitas a Dobby en un solo día?

_Hola Harry_

_Sé que es realmente tarde, pero nunca es tarde cuando uno quiere ir en busca de conocimientos, como yo, ¿que te parece si te das una vuelta por mi oficina en 20 minutos? y así podremos compartir acerca de lo que me comentaste…_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry miró a la nota y sonrió, feliz de que el director hubiera vuelto a Hogwarts, y más aun de que tuviera algo mas que hacer que solo quedarse a vegetar en la sala común, era una pena que lo llamara con tan poco tiempo, tendría que cruzarse corriendo todo el castillo para llegar... Se detuvo un momento en la búsqueda de sus botas y volvió a tomar el pergamino: "_y así podremos compartir acerca de lo que me comentaste…"_ ¿De que estaba hablando el director…? Aparentemente ese día todo el mundo parecía andar medio confuso… finalmente encontró sus botas y se las puso con rapidez, metió el mapa del merodeador en la mochila, junto con su capa y salió de la habitación, en su cabeza aun seguía buscando una explicación para las palabras de su director.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco dejó a un lado el diario, satisfecho con las explicaciones que daba, miró hacia la pequeña cajita de chocolates que su madre le había enviado y la apartó, eran sus favoritos, pero durante todo el día no había podido comer nada, la garganta y el estómago se le cerraban con tan solo la idea de comer algo, decidió que comer no era importante en ese momento, y puso atención nuevamente al libro que había conseguido acerca del obliate y todas sus variaciones, tratando de encontrar cual era el adecuado para que su madre se lo aplicara, sin que ella tuviera que ver sus recuerdos, había estado tan ocupado en buscar la mejor forma de borrar los recuerdos de Harry, sobre todo sin lastimarlo o correr el riesgo de volverlo loco, que no había pensado en eso hasta esa tarde, esperó que no fuera tan complicado como con Harry, aquello le había tomado casi media madrugada y lo había dejado completamente agotado. _Eso y la sensación de traición y de dejar ir a lo que amabas _se dijo con pesar, negó con la cabeza una vez mas, como si de esa manera pudiera alejar cualquier pensamiento negativo. _Solo es hasta mañana, ya el sábado en la mañana partiré y todo se habrá terminado_

**--0o0o0--**

—Harry, muchacho, pasa— dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie y hacía señas a Harry para que pasara.

Harry no pudo evitar, como ya era costumbre, detener su mirada en la mano carbonizada del director, tratando de no hacer ninguna referencia a está, sonrió y se acercó al escritorio —Buenas noches, Señor, espero que haya tenido muy buen viaje— dijo mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio.

—Pues he hecho unos avances muy interesantes, en realidad…—

—¿Y me los contará?— interrumpió Harry inclinándose hacia delante. El director le dio una mirada extraña y acercó un recipiente transparente, que contenía varios dulces en el interior.

—¿Un dulce?—

—Si… gracias— Harry pensó que podría abrazar al hombre, tenía ya demasiada hambre, —No pude cenar…— se sinceró ante la mirada que le daba el hombre mientras engullía mas de un dulce.

—Oh… uno no debe saltarse las comidas—

—Es que me quedé dormido…—

—¿Estas teniendo problemas para dormir nuevamente, Harry?— preguntó algo preocupado el director.

Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza, mientras tragaba —No… solo estoy aburrido…—

—¿Extrañas a tus amigos?— Harry asintió y Dumbledore continuó —Por un momento pesé que podías haber peleado con el señor Weasley…—

—¡No, claro que no!— dijo en forma mas agresiva de la que había esperado, Dumbledore le dio una sonrisa y asintió.

—Bueno, Harry, mañana estaré algo ocupado coordinando… algunas cosas— movió sus manos como quitándole importancia al asunto —Sin embargo tu comentario la noche de navidad me dejó pensando…—

—¿Comentario?—

—Aquel sobre que habías descubierto algo…—

—Yo… ¿dije eso señor?— dudó Harry, no recordando mas que haberle deseado una feliz navidad.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño —¿No lo recuerdas?—

—Creo que…— Harry desvió la vista, apretando los labios, tratando de aclarar en su mente si realmente el director se había vuelto "viejo y olvidadizo" o si él que se estaba volviendo loco era él.

—¿No lo recuerdas, Harry?— volvió a preguntar el director clavando sus ojos azules, ahora mas preocupados en el rostro abochornado de Harry.

—No…— admitió finalmente.

—Harry… quiero que me respondas, con toda sinceridad ¿Has abandonado el castillo durante estos días?—

—No, por supuesto que no… usted me pidió que no lo hiciera cuando le pedí quedarme— respondió ligeramente ofendido.

—¿Tomaste alguna sustancia extraña…? Tal vez de algún regalo de navidad…— Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza haciendo una lista mental de sus regalos, inconcientemente pasó una mano por su cuello, antes de dejarla caer nuevamente en el escritorio. —¿Estuviste hablando con algún amigo… extraño?—

—No yo…— Harry hizo una mueca con los labios, allí estaba nuevamente aquel sentimiento extraño, de su mente moviéndose lentamente hacia recuerdos recientes —Ni siquiera he hablado con nadie durante estos días—

—¿No recuerdas la noche de navidad, en que te acercaste a saludarme y me dijiste que querías contarme algo que habías descubierto…?—

Harry dio un suspiro cansado y volvió a negar con la cabeza —Lo saludé, y usted lo agradeció y luego me dijo que estaría fuera en vacaciones, pero que al volver nos reuniríamos— declaró Harry.

—Solo no está en tu memoria la parte de tu descubrimiento…— murmuró Dumbledore poniéndose de pie, Harry lo iba a imitar pero el director le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se quedara sentado —Cuéntame que mas hiciste estas vacaciones…—

—Pues… estudié, terminé los deberes…— se pasó la mano por el cabello nerviosamente —Estuve en la biblioteca…—

—¿Eso es todo?—

—Pues… — Harry miró distraídamente hacia Fewkes que dormía sobre su percha —Si… no que tuviera muchos sitios donde más ir— dijo medio en broma.

—¿Recuerdas las clases con el profesor Snape, Harry?

—Como olvidarlas…

—Él te pedía que antes de dormir vaciaras tu mente, la relajaras un poco para poder resistir mejor…

—Si...— contestó Harry temiendo ser enviado nuevamente hacia las clases Snape.

—Y supongo que no lo has estado haciendo…

Harry negó nuevamente con la cabeza

—¿Te ha dolido la cicatriz? ¿Visiones?

—No… quedamos en que si eso ocurriría yo se lo informaría, señor

Dumbledore le dio una mirada intensa y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, tratando de entender que era lo que sucedía

—Tal vez… no quise decir lo que usted creyó que dije— se disculpó suavemente Harry, había tratado de encontrar la forma de no decir en realidad algo como "Tal vez usted lo imaginó"

—No lo creo… — Dumbledore se detuvo y le dio una mirada a su complejo y extraño reloj —Creo que debes dormir… pero antes de hacerlo trata de recordar aquella conversación… esmérate en eso… tal vez…— dudó un instante y luego negó con la cabeza. —Tal vez él que lo ha olvidado eres tú— susurro apenas.

—¿Usted cree que me ha pasado algo? ¿Qué encontré algo y lo he olvidado?

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros —Creo que debes descansar, a veces la mente nos juega malas pasadas…

Harry se puso en pie e hizo un ligero asentimiento, por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle que se sentía extraño desde aquella mañana, sin embargo se guardó el comentario, no quería que lo creyeran realmente loco. —Buenas noches, señor, lamento que esto no haya sido de ayuda…

—No digas eso, Harry, siempre es agradable verte… — murmuró Dumbledore mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro —Podremos hablar y poner mas atención a esto en unos días mas, entonces veremos que pasó

—Si, gracias…— Harry caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió —Que descanse señor

**--0o0o0--**

—Te amo…— dijo suavemente la voz de Harry, casi como una caricia, y Draco giró en la cama una vez mas —Mi amor… — apretó los labios callando el sollozo…

—Eres tan bello…—

—Te quiero tanto… Draco—

—Quiero que seas…— Draco se abrazó con mas fuerza a la almohada y su cuerpo se hizo un ovillo, tratando de detener los temblores en su cuerpo —Completamente mío…— las palabras de Harry resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, como una terrible marcha que le recordaba su traición —perfecto…— su engaño —Solo mío… — su entrega y luego abandono…

Se sentó con el corazón demasiado acelerado y la respiración bastante agitada —Solo tuyo…— murmuró apretando mas fuerte el diario contra su pecho, —Maldita sea… ¿en que momento tuve que enamorarme de ti así?— se preguntó tratando de desplazar el dolor y convertir aquellos sentimientos en ira, en rabia, por haber dejado de ser quien era, por haberse permitido quebrar ante Harry, ante un tonto Gryffindor… no cualquiera, no, tenía que ser Harry Potter, tal vez si se hubiera enredado con cualquier otro… incluso con el idiota de Longhbotton, hasta les hubiera agradado la idea de atraer otro sangre pura al lado del señor Oscuro, pero Potter… definitivamente cuando quería arruinar algo lo hacía en grande, como ahora que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de Harry, al cual había hechizado para que no recordara nada de lo que había pasado y luego él pasaría a formar parte del bando contrario al que luchaba Harry, si es que alguna vez, dentro de algún tiempo, cuando Harry derrotara al señor Oscuro (oh, si, por que lo iba a derrotar, lo tenía claro, no se iba a dejar ganar por la cara de serpiente esa… Draco le apostaba a Harry a pesar de todo) luego de eso lo mas probable es que no se acercaran mas, si su madre le mencionaba algo de aquel obiate lo mas probable es que no quisiera recordar… no sabiendo que viviría, así como ese día había vivido, recordando y maldiciéndose por haber sido tan… cobarde… así pasaría el resto de su vida, recordando a Harry, sus amores, el poco tiempo que tuvieron para estar juntos, lo poco justa que fue la vida con él, y lo poco capaz que había sido el mismo.

Pudo ver en su reloj que muy pronto ya amanecería, en poco rato volverían sus amigos, y mas le valía empezar a comportarse como si realmente nada hubiera pasado.

**--0o0o0o--**

Harry abrió los ojos con bastante pereza, para luego subir las mantas un poco mas hasta cubrirse la cabeza, dio un sonoro bostezo y cerró los ojos, le gustaría poder dormir un poco mas, aunque luego de unos instantes se dio cuenta que no podría seguir haciéndolo, así que, vencido se destapó completamente y se sentó en la cama, buscó de la mesa de noche las gafas y se las puso, por la ventana vio que ya era completamente de día, sonrió, hoy regresaban sus amigos, al fin dejaría de estar tan aburrido y cansado, caminó hacia la ducha y se entretuvo bastante rato bajo el agua caliente, sopesando la idea de contarles a Ron y Hermione lo que le pasaba en esos últimos días, la charla con el director lo había dejado demasiado inquieto, y se había pasado muchas horas en la oscuridad analizándolo, ya no solo eran las palabras del director, también estaban las que le había dicho aquel niño pequeño, haciendo referencia a su ausencia del dormitorio durante esos días, o a Jude, que le había comentado que al parecer no lo habían encontrado para la guerra de bolas de nieve… ¿Sería que Dumbledore tenía alguna razón cuando había preguntado si es que había abandonado el castillo durante esos días? Pero ¿a donde habría podido ir? y ¿con quien? Enjuagó el shampoo en su cabello y negó con la cabeza, lo mas probable es que el director se equivocara y que él se hubiera abocado tanto a hacer los deberes y buscar en la biblioteca la información de los Horcrux que simplemente no hubiera estado disponible para nadie mas. No podía haber una excusa diferente, sin Ron y Hermione cerca no hubiera tenido con quien irse de "aventuras" y de ser así, lo recordaría. ¿No?

**--0o0o0--**

El alboroto en los pasillos del tren era grande, chicos y chicas que se saludaban efusivamente, llamándose los unos a los otros, Ron trató de sortear a un gran grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw y pasó por los compartimientos mirando por las ventanas buscándola, no la había logrado ubicar en la estación, pero lo mas probable es que ella estuviera por allí cerca, finalmente, al final del pasillo la vio, Ron levantó una mano para tratar de llamar su atención, agitándola de un lado a otro, pero se quedó inmóvil cuando detrás de ella surgió la figura de Ernie, sonriendo y al parecer con total familiaridad puso una mano en su espalda y la guió a uno de los vagones, le murmuró algo muy cerca del oído y ella sonrió asintiendo, mientras el abría la puerta del vagón, y Ron se quedó allí de pie, contemplando la escena y tratando de entender que hacía Hermione con Ernie, y desde cuando eran tan "íntimos", cuando una voz detrás suyo la sacó de sus cavilaciones

—¡Rony!— dijo Lavender mientras se abrazaba a su espalda —Te estuve buscando…— Ron casi pudo imaginar el puchero que la chica hacía, le pareció que el colgante que ella le había enviando por navidad quemaba en su bolsillo, recordándole novio de quien era y novio de quien no, dio un suspiro y se giró, ensayando una sonrisa

**--0o0o0--**

—Mamá extrañó mucho a Harry— dijo Ginny mientras acomodaba la cabeza en las piernas de Dean, que automáticamente comenzó a acariciar su larga melena pelirroja.

—Él me escribió hace unos días… dijo que estaba bien— comentó Hermione cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo.

—Estoy seguro que Harry le supo dar una buena utilidad a su tiempo a solas, y logró terminar con sus deberes, sobre todo los de pociones— dijo en tono cortés Ernie.

—Si… últimamente termina muy rápido los deberes…— murmuró Hermione mas para si que para los demás mientras por la ventana veía como el paisaje se movía con mayor rapidez.

—Ron estuvo algo callado estos días también— tentó Ginny mirando a Hermione, la cual solo se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro también extrañaba a Harry, el siempre trata de pasar las vacaciones con él—

Ernie y Michael se dieron una mirada, sintiéndose ligeramente excluidos de la conversación, Michael hizo un ruidito con la garganta antes de hablar —¿Y que recibieron por navidad este año…?— preguntó tratando de desviar la atención hacia algo que no fuera su cuñado o Potter.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry tomó uno de los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca aquella mañana, sobre objetos mágicos y abrochando su abrigo, se acomodó en el marco de una de las ventanas que daba a la entrada del castillo, desde donde podría ver cuando sus amigos al fin regresaran, sabía que no debían tardar mucho tiempo mas.

Estuvo leyendo por lo que a él le pareció una eternidad, hasta que finalmente escuchó el alboroto, cuando levantó la vista, a través de la ventana pudo ver a los primeros alumnos bajando de los carruajes, metió el libro en la mochila y echó a correr por los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a la primera planta, se quedó en las escaleras, a mitad de camino mientras veía al gran grupo de alumnos, levitando sus baúles, entrar, le sorprendió ligeramente cuando vio a Goyle y Crable caminando rezagados, tras Zabinni y Pansy, que hablaban animadamente, _Qué raro es que Malfoy no ande con ellos… s_e dijo, pero se distrajo nuevamente al ver a Hermione junto con Ernie, frunció el ceño ante eso, y Ginny y Dean entrar, los cuatro levantaron las manos saludándolo y lo alcanzaron rápidamente en las escaleras.

—¡Chicos!— sonrió Harry —Hola…—

—Hola…— contestaron los cuatro casi a la vez, luego Ernie murmuró algo sobre tener que encontrarse con los compañeros de su casa y rápidamente desapareció.

—¿Han visto a Ron?— preguntó Harry tratando de empinarse un poco para ver sobre ya la multitud de alumnos que subían por las escaleras

—Debe estar con _ella — _dijo Ginny con fastidio, y Dean soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, tanto Ginny como Hermione le dieron miradas de reproche, y Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de seguir buscando a Ron con la mirada.

—Nos vemos— dijo de pronto Dean y junto a Ginny comenzaron a subir entre la multitud de alumnos.

—Supongo que no quieres que esperemos por Ron…—

—Me da igual… pero Ginny tiene razón, lo mas probable es que esté con ella y no nos haga mucho caso— explicó Hermione, Harry dejó de buscar, y aceptó que su amiga podía tener razón.

—No sé en que momento lo perdimos…— suspiró trágicamente

Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada —Hay Harry… mira quien habla— dijo mientras apuntaba a su baúl y lo guiaba escaleras arriba, Harry caminó junto a ella hacia la sala común.

—¿De que hablas?— preguntó, para variar, pensó, se sentía confundido.

—Nada…— Hermione y Harry atravesaron el retrato de la dama gorda y finalmente pudieron acomodarse a un lado de la chimenea, sobre la alfombra, Hermione hizo un par de movimientos con la varita y el baúl desapareció para aparecer en su habitación.

—Es en serio… ¿por que dijiste eso?— reclamó Harry.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero al ver la seriedad de la mirada de Harry se detuvo —Es solo una broma… tu sabes… por ella—

Harry hizo una mueca —¿ella?—

—Si… ella, tu sabes—Hermione soltó un resoplido de frustración ante la mirada que Harry le daba —Bien, es suficiente que no quieras hablar mucho de ella… o que no quieras decirnos siquiera quien es pero en serio Harry, ni siquiera dejar que la mencionemos ya excede…—

—¿De que demonios estás hablando?— la interrumpió Harry con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con la mente dividida en el temor de que su amiga se hubiera vuelto loca o de que el que se hubiera vuelto loco fuera él (le apostaba mas a esa última posibilidad)

—De… de tu novia— respondió Hermione bajando la voz un poco.

—¿De mi que?— preguntó Harry, ahora si, horrorizado.

**--0o0o0--**

—Pues yo solo digo que es muy raro… eso es todo— dijo Pansy mientras entraba a la habitación junto a Zabinni, Goyle y Crable. Draco, que estaba sentado sobre la cama levantó la vista y procuró una sonrisa.

—Chicos… y Pansy… me alegra que ya estén aquí—

—Oh, Draco tu siempre tan cortés— dijo con mal humor la chica mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de Zabinni.

—¿Y ahora que le pasa?— preguntó Draco hacia sus amigos.

—Déjala… esta molesta por que Theo no ha querido venir con nosotros, si no que se la ha pasado todo el viaje junto con el idiota de Huguette y sus amigos…—

—¡Es una ofensa!— exclamó la chica sentándose en la cama de golpe y levantando el dedo índice —Después de cómo ese idiota te molestó… y peleó contigo Theo se hace su amigo…—

—¿Son amigos?— preguntó Draco con cierta suspicacia, Goyle y Crable se encogieron de hombros y se sentaron juntos en la cama del primero.

—¿Desde cuando son amigos?— preguntó Draco cada vez mas alarmado

—No lo sabemos… solo que estuvo con ellos en el viaje de regreso— explicó Zabinni —Y eso no significa nada— dijo hacia la chica que se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

Draco dejó caer la espalda contra el respaldo de su cama, meditando en las palabras que Theo le había dado poco antes de navidad, "_Es muy probable que me pase por tu casa en navidad" _y ahora era amigo de Huguette, el cual era un mortífago, según le había dicho su madre, ¿sería que acaso su amigo ya había tomado la marca? ¿Es que al final lo harían todos? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante la idea de un mundo lleno de mortífagos, pues cada uno de ellos, de una u otra manera, representaba un nuevo obstáculo para Harry, _tal como lo serás tu para mañana en la noche_, se obligó a recordarse. El golpe de una almohada contra su rostro lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos —¿Qué mierda…?—

—Ah, genial, ahora resulta que tu también andas raro— le recriminó Pansy, que al parecer había sido la que le había lanzado la almohada. Draco entrecerró los ojos con furia —Y no me vas a asustar con esa cara de malo que pones ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué de pronto te has quedado callado?

—Solo pensaba en lo que dijiste de Theo y Huguette, Pansy, no hay por que armar tanto revuelo— respondió molesto cruzándose de brazos.

**--0o0o0--**

—Yo… verás Lavender… estas vacaciones he estado pensando en lo nuestro…— empezó Ron tomando aire

—Yo también pensé mucho en ti, te extrañé un montón, lo mínimo que podías hacer era mandar una carta— lo interrumpió ella mientras se abrazaba mas a él, ambos estaban sentados en aquella sala en desuso en la que se habían besado por primera vez.

—Lamento eso… pero es que… — el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo girar y soltar un suspiro con exasperación, ¿Qué acaso no lo dejarían terminar con aquella charla en paz? Se puso de pie de un salto, casi dejando caer a su novia al piso cuando vio que la que había entrado era Hermione.

—Chicos…— dijo apretando los dientes, tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire, tratando de enfocarse en la razón por la que había ido a buscar a Ron y no en que Lavender aun tenía sus manos encima del chico —Ron… necesito hablar contigo—

—Ya, pero ahora él está algo ocupado conmigo— informó Lavender con aquella sonrisita tonta que a Hermione tanto molestaba

—Lav…— dijo Ron

—Lo siento, Lavender, pero Ron, es Harry, creo que debes venir— dijo Hermione, sabiendo que Ron no se negaría a dejar a su novia, al menos un momento, por su amigo.

—¿Le pasó algo? ¿Esta en la enfermería?— preguntó él, deshaciéndose completamente del agarre de la chica y caminando hacia Hermione

—No… él… — Hermione le dio una mirada mas a Lavender —Mejor será que vengas— concluyó.

—Claro…vamos—

—Yo también voy— dijo Lavender poniéndose al lado de Ron y tomándolo por una mano.

—Lo siento… es que creo…— empezó a justificarse Ron, mientras sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban mas.

—Es cosa de nosotros, de sus amigos— interrumpió Hermione mientras jalaba de la manga de Ron —¡A prisa!—

Ron se encogió de hombros y sonrió en forma de disculpa mientras seguía a Hermione fuera del aula, dejando a Lavender bastante molesta.

**--0o0o0--**

Ya faltaba poco para la cena y Draco aun continuaba escuchando a sus amigos hablar acerca de lo fantásticas y emocionantes que habían sido las vacaciones, la cantidad de regalos y las maravillosas cenas a las que habían asistido, en su mente seguía revoloteando Harry y también Theodore y su ahora casi segura adición a las filas del Señor Tenebroso. Finalmente ya cansado y aburrido se puso en pie —Iré a dar una vuelta…— murmuró apenas, sus amigos, al parecer ya acostumbrados a su comportamiento solo hicieron leves asentimientos y continuaron con su charla mientras el tomaba la mochila, en la que guardaba, además del diario, los libros que había usado para el hechizo de Harry y los que estudiaba para el obliate, se la colgó al hombro y salió hacia la sala común, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones mas alejados y se dedicó a mirar las llamas, meditando en lo que podría ser su vida de ahora en adelante y en cual podría ser la misión que el Señor Tenebroso le encarga,

—Draco…— murmuró la voz de Theo a su lado, ni siquiera lo había notado acercarse.

—Hey— respondió Draco, tratando con cautela a su amigo, no habían quedado en buenos términos antes de navidad y el que ahora fuera un mortífago no era para nada agradable.

—Yo…— Theo pareció dudar un instante y luego se sentó en uno de los brazos del sillón, Draco giró lo suficiente para tenerlo cara a cara. —Sobre lo que pasó antes… lamento haberme comportado como un idiota— soltó el chico con una sonrisa bastante tímida.

—Olvídalo— dijo Draco moviendo las manos, como quitándole importancia al asunto —No pasa nada… somos amigos después de todo ¿no?— aun miraba con atención al chico, le hubiera gustado poder levantarle la manga izquierda para comprobar que aun no tenía la marca, pero eso era algo impensable.

—Si, eso es lo que quiero… que seamos amigos— Theo se adelantó un poco mas —Como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Somos amigos, Theo— afirmó Draco y Theo sonrió.

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?— preguntó Ron caminando junto a Hermione, le agradaba la idea de volver a hablar con ella, aunque no por que Harry estuviera en problemas

—Es muy extraño… y complicado— afirmó Hermione mientras subían las escaleras hacia la habitación de los chicos.

—¿Complicado?— apenas preguntó Ron entrando a la habitación, pero se detuvo al ver a su amigo.

Harry estaba sentado, abrazado a sus piernas y apoyado contra la cabecera de la cama, alrededor de él había un gran desorden, pergaminos, libros, y algunos objetos, parecía como si hubiera vaciado completamente su baúl, miraba hacia la nada, con una expresión vacía, y tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea.

—Harry… ¿Encontraste algo?— preguntó tímidamente Hermione

Harry se sobresaltó ligeramente ante la voz de su amiga, y trató de sonreír hacia Ron, al cual no había podido saludar aun —No… — ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a su cabeza? ¿Finalmente se había vuelto loco, tal como el profeta anunciaba de vez en cuando? Se puso de pie y empezó a revisar entre sus cosas mientras Ron se acercaba a él

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó extrañado, Ron, dándole una mirada a las cosas sobre la cama de Harry —¿Se te ha extraviado algo?

—No…— Harry le dio una mirada de auxilio a Hermione y está asintió.

—Ron… ¿te acuerdas de la chica X?—

Ron miró ahora hacia la chica e hizo una mueca de reproche —Si, claro… y acordamos no llamarla así delante de Harry, por que ya ves que estaba muy sensible con ese tema y luego se enojaría, como lo ha ido haciendo desde que sale con ella…— Ron miró a Harry, que lucía mas asustado y extraño ahora —Oh… no me digas que te ha dejado… lo siento ami…

—NO— gritó Harry interrumpiendo a Ron y sentándose nuevamente en la cama, sujetando su cabeza entre las manos, era inútil, no había nada en su baúl que le diera algún indicio de lo que fuera que sus amigos estaban diciendo.

—¿No?— cuchicheó Ron hacia Hermione

Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire e hizo a un lado un grupo de pergaminos para sentarse junto a Harry —Harry no recuerda nada de aquella chica

—No entiendo— Ron se acomodó delante de ambos, y una gran cantidad de cosas cayeron alrededor de la cama.

—No sé de que me hablan, yo no tengo ninguna novia…— Harry miró a Ron, tratando de ver si todo aquello se trataba de una estúpida broma, pero por la cara que tenía su amigo entendió que no —No lo recuerdo— aceptó finalmente.

Ron abrió la boca para hablar, pero la voz de Hermione lo interrumpió —Hay más aun— dijo la chica a la vez que buscaba en el montón un pergamino en blanco, hizo una señal de permiso hacia Harry que solo asintió mientras ella encontraba una pluma para comenzar a escribir —Aparentemente Harry también a perdido memorias de otras cosas…

—¿Perdido memorias?—

—No recuerdo mas cosas… algo extraño esta pasando— murmuró Harry

—Bien, tenemos el recuerdo perdido de Dumbledore…— empezó a anotar la chica.

**--0o0o0--**

—No tengo hambre— gruñó desde su cómodo sillón Draco cuando sus amigos lo alcanzaron para ir a cenar, aunque era temprano al parecer todos ya tenían hambre.

—Draco, no te lo quería decir— murmuró Pansy haciéndose un sitio en el sillón junto a Draco y poniéndole una mano en la pierna —Pero últimamente te vez mal… mas pálido y delgado…

—Oh, ya déjalo mujer, que no me pasa nada, estamos en invierno, ¿Esperas que luzca un fantástico bronceado australiano o algo así?

—Sabes a lo que ella se refiere Draco— apoyó Blaise.

—Lo que sé es que ustedes no hacen mas que estar pendiente de mi, soy grandecito y ya se me cuidar solito, gracias— dijo mientras se ponía en pie, y sujetando con fuerza la mochila caminó a través de la sala hacia las habitaciones. —Y no se me da la gana de cenar— gritó finalmente.

Pansy y Blaise negaron con la cabeza mientras caminaban hacia la salida —Se va terminar enfermando…— dijo ella con pesar.

—Tiene mucho en que pensar… creo que hay que dejarlo tranquilo por un tiempo… mañana irá donde su madre.

Pansy dio un suspiro de exasperación pero no agregó mas nada.

**--0o0o0--**

—Un momento, ¿dices que estabas en la sala de los menesteres?— interrumpió Hermione el escueto relato que trataba de hacer Harry sobre lo que había hecho día por día, dándose cuenta que había olvidado muchos mas detalles de los que creía en un inicio.

Harry pasó las manos por su rostro y resopló —Yo… tenía un libro… que quería leer, ¡si, eso es! estaba leyendo sobre Quiditch y luego… ¡Me quedé dormido! Y cuando desperté ya era de mañana…—

—_Oh, oh_— canturreó Hermione y Ron le dio una mirada extraña

—¿Qué quieres decir con _oh, oh_?— preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Bueno… es que— Hermione le dio una mirada mas de disculpa a Harry antes de continuar hablando —Harry, sé que dijiste que pensabas que Malfoy no era un mortífago pero la verdad es que yo sigo pensando que si y entonces…—

—Espera… espera un momento— interrumpió Harry otra vez —¿Me repites eso?

—¿Qué?

—¿Yo dije que Malfoy no era un mortífago…?

—Si, claro que lo hiciste, amigo— defendió Ron a Hermione —Lo hiciste varias veces…

—Ok, si esta es una broma, realmente estoy ya cansado de ella— dijo Harry poniéndose en pie —Primero me dicen que he tenido una novia durante las últimas semanas, una que no les presenté y de la cual yo no recuerdo, y ahora que yo defendí a Draco?

—¿Draco?— preguntó arqueando una ceja Hermione.

—Solo para estar seguros de cual de los dos mortífagos hablamos— se justificó Harry, aunque en realidad no sabía por que podía haberle llamado Draco de manera tan natural.

—¿A que viene esto?— preguntó Ron —Es decir, estabas hablando de la sala de los menesteres y luego terminamos hablando del hurón…

—Oh, si, como decía— continuó Hermione dándole una mirada fastidiada a Harry que caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación —Estuve persiguiendo a Malfoy un par de veces… y en una de ellas descubrí que se metía en la sala de los menesteres pero no pude averiguar mas nada, por que llegó Snape…

—¿Y Harry estuvo allí?— Ron le dio una mirada alarmada a la chica —Demonios, Malfoy se quedó también en el castillo…

—No— informó Harry automáticamente —No lo he visto, en… — Harry frunció el ceño —Esperen… no he visto a Malfoy desde hace muchas semanas…

—¿De que hablas? Lo vemos en clases…— dijo Hermione

—Y en el comedor…— aportó Ron

Harry miró a su amiga como si es que le hubieran salido dos cabezas o algo así ¿Por qué no podía recordar a Malfoy tampoco? ¿Tendría algo que ver el pequeño hurón con eso?

—Tenemos entonces— resumió Ron acercándose a Hermione para leer en el pergamino que estaba escribiendo —Una novia perdida, los recuerdos de vacaciones, el descubrimiento de algo sobre los horcruxes y los recuerdos de Malfoy

Harry solo asintió y miró una vez mas el pergamino que le había enviado a Hermione días antes, en el que claramente hablaba de que había recordado algo… —¿Creen que Malfoy tenga algo que ver?— preguntó finalmente.

—Vamos… debemos ir al séptimo piso— dijo Hermione en tono resuelto mientras se ponía en pie

—¿Por que?— preguntó Ron sin embargo, tanto él como Harry la siguieron, cruzaron la sala común y caminaron con pasos rápidos esquivando a cuanto compañero se le ponía delante hasta poder llegar al séptimo piso.

—Ya te lo dije Harry, uno no puede tener una vida privada en medio de un castillo lleno de cuadros y fantasmas…

—¿Lo hiciste?— preguntó Harry.

—Si…— Hermione llegó junto a sus amigos delante del cuadro de Barnabás el Chiflado y el hombre estaba allí, con su armadura ruidosa moviéndose de un lado al otro del cuadro, mientras un par de Trolls le daban miradas interrogantes. —Buenas noches— dijo ella cortésmente.

—Ah, la encantadora damisela Hermione— dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia tan exagerada que finalmente cayó hacia delante haciendo ruido con la armadura, Hermione ahogó una risita mientras Ron fruncía el ceño por la coquetería del tipo y Harry miraba simplemente pensando que aquello era en definitiva una perdida completa de tiempo.

—¿Cómo ha estado?— preguntó la chica intentando parecer cortés —¿Vio algo de lo que le comenté?

—Oh… si, mi querida dama, lo dicho, por una mujer tan hermosa puedo realizar las mas arriesgadas empresas…

—Gracias

Ron tronó los nudillos de su mano y Harry y Hermione le dieron miradas recriminatorias, él solo se encogió de hombros —¿Y que es exactamente lo que hizo?

—Mi bella dama, lo mejor será tener esta conversación en privado— dijo el caballero, mirando de mala manera, no solo a Ron si no también a Harry, que dio un suspiro de fastidio

—Vamos Ron, esperemos por allá— dijo mientras lo jalaba y se alejaban

—¿Vamos a dejarla sola con ese tipo?— preguntó irritado Ron mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a Hermione que ya se acercaba un poco mas al cuadro y cuchicheaba algo con el caballero.

—Joder, Ron, es solo un cuadro… ¿estas nuevamente celoso?— preguntó Harry.

—Hey, yo no estoy…— Ron se detuvo y lo miró fijamente —¿Recuerdas esa…— Ron se sonrojó un poco —conversación?

—Pues claro que si… y estas actuando de la misma manera…

—Que interesante— dijo Ron acariciándose la barbilla —Son recuerdos demasiado selectos…

—¿De que estás hablando?

—Claro… es decir, recuerdas nuestra discusión, pero no que Hermione te dijera algo sobre los cuadros…

—Ya, pero tampoco nada sobre esa supuesta novia, y si sobre lo que hemos estudiado…

—Pero no sabes a ciencia cierta como terminaste con todos los deberes…

—¿Recuerdos selectos dijiste?— preguntó Harry sacándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos con fuerza —¿Por qué…? O mejor dicho… ¿A que está ligada mi falta de recuerdos?

—A Malfoy— dijo detrás de ellos la voz de Hermione, estaba acalorada, y respiraba entrecortadamente, Harry y Ron ya sabían que aquello era por que estaba furiosa.

**--0o0o0o--**

Draco sabía que era demasiado temprano para meterse en la cama, pero no tenía nada mas que hacer, no iría a comer, por que allí estaría Harry, sin considerar que estaba tan nervioso que le sería imposible probar bocado, así que sintiéndose ligeramente ridículo por la hora se puso el pijama, aquel que había usado para dormir en la sala de menesteres la primera noche de las vacaciones, y se metió en la cama, abrazó el diario y cerró las cortinas de su cama, la oscuridad que provocaban era reconfortante, trató de poner la mente en blanco, trató de relajarse, hasta que finalmente cayó en un pesado sueño.

**--0o0o0--**

Hermione miró una vez mas hacia el gran reloj de pared de la biblioteca antes de seguir sacando libros de las estanterías, a su lado Ron y Harry los recibían y apilaban, cuando estuvo satisfecha con la cantidad les indicó una de las mesas, los tres se sentaron en completo silencio, aunque no hubiera ningún otro alumno cerca Madame Pince los miraba atentamente, recordándoles el comportamiento adecuado en una biblioteca.

—Sigo sin entender— murmuró Harry —¿Qué se supone que hacía yo en la misma habitación que Malfoy…?

—Tal vez el tipo ese se equivocó— agregó Ron.

—Pero es lo único que tenemos, considerando que Harry no se acuerda de Malfoy tampoco, es un buen inicio— dijo ella mientras comenzaba a pasar las hojas de un viejo libro con cierta velocidad.

—Bien… es mejor que nada— dijo Harry jalando otro libro del montón —¿Qué debemos buscar?

—Hechizos de bloqueo de memoria y como romperlos

**--0o0o0--**

—Sigo creyendo que es una estupidez arriesgar tanto por una sola persona— opinó Kingsley Shacklebolt desde su asiento al final de la larga mesa

—Es parte del trato— afirmó Dumbledore con voz cansada —Prometí que lo haríamos, y esta será nuestra única oportunidad, luego será demasiado tarde, me temo

—Pero, Director, ir a una mansión llena de mortífagos por una sola persona suena a misión suicida— opinó Tonks

—No lo será, tenemos toda la información que nos ha dado Severus, y si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado ustedes no tendrían que cruzarse con ninguno de ellos

—¿Severus le dio todos los datos?— Moddy hizo un gesto de incredulidad —Tal vez sea una trampa para capturar a algunos elementos de la orden

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, detestaba cuando alguien dudaba del verdadero bando de Severus, pero no opinó nada, lamentaba que finalmente el hombre no haya asistido a la reunión, tenía esperanzas de verlo aunque sea un momento allí

—Yo creo que una promesa es una promesa, y si ella esta dispuesta, pues es nuestro deber salvarla y quedar a mano…— Arthur Weasley se puso en pie, para dar mayor veracidad a sus palabras —Cuenten conmigo

—Y conmigo— dijo Remus poniéndose de pie también.

Moddy dio un resoplido de fastidio pero se puso en pie, aceptando también, al igual que sus demás compañeros.

**--0o0o0--**

_Draco estaba tendido sobre el piso, las cuerdas ajustaban sus muñecas y tobillos de manera demasiado dolorosa, podía sentir como las dos varitas recorrían sus piernas, subiendo lentamente, aguantó al aire cuando las sintió sobre su estomago. _

—_Abre los ojos, Draco…— murmuró la voz de Harry a un lado. _

—_No te querrás perder esto…— murmuró esta vez la voz del Lord al otro lado._

—_Te dije que era un cobarde— rió Harry con fuerza, Draco abrió los ojos, esa carcajada no sonaba a las que Harry normalmente daba, esta era llena de maldad, de odio tal vez, _

—_Hemos decidido que como eres un traidor sin bando…— continuó hablando Harry mientras el Lord le daba una mirada de asco. _

—_Y nosotros de alguna manera sabemos compartir…— continuó el Lord_

—_¿Harry…?— masculló Draco al sentir como la varita de Harry se presionaba sobre su brazo derecho y le quemaba ligeramente _

—_¿Duele?— preguntó el Lord, su mirada roja se tiñó de cierta ansiedad —¿Quema?_

—_¿Qué…?— Draco tomó otra bocanada de aire, mirando fijamente a Harry —Esto es otro sueño…— murmuró finalmente para si, _

—_No, no lo es— dijo el Lord, la varita de Harry se presionó mas en su brazo y el calor y la quemazón aumentaron, Draco apretó los dientes tratando de retener el pequeño grito de dolor que tenía atorado en la garganta. _

—_¿Sabes que me divierte?— preguntó Harry hacia el Lord —Verlo gritar… estoy seguro que sus gritos de dolor no se compararan en nada a los que dio de placer_

—_Pues… ¿a que esperamos?_

—_¿Harry…? ¿que…?— balbuceó apenas cuando sintió que la varita del Lord se posicionaba ahora en su pecho, el dolor que sentía en el brazo fue opacado por el que le estaban provocando en el pecho. _

—_Como no te decidiste… decidimos nosotros por ti— informó Harry mientras su varita seguía subiendo por su brazo. _

—_Una mitad para mi, una mitad para Potter…— La carcajada del Lord llenó el ambiente. _

—_Que no se diga que no has sido justo— sonrió Harry hacia el Lord, a la vez que presionaba con mas fuerza la varita, esta vez, mas cerca al pecho. _

—_No…— Draco se retorció tratando de soltarse del amarre, sintiendo como las sogas que le sujetaban los tobillos y las muñecas se marcaban sobre su piel con mas fuerza. —Deténganse… yo solo quería protegerte Harry… ¡Por favor…!_

Draco se sentó de golpe en la cama, con la respiración agitada y ya entendiendo que todo era una pesadilla, _una pesadilla mas,_ se dijo, inconcientemente se sobó las muñecas, constatando que efectivamente, no tenían absolutamente nada, miró alrededor, sabía que era temprano, sus compañeros aun no habían vuelto de la cena, pero sabía que si seguía intentando dormir lo único que conseguiría sería despertarse con otra pesadilla, pero tampoco podía quedarse toda la noche en vela, necesitaba tener la mente descansada, de lo contrario todo lo que debía pasar al día siguiente podría salir mal. Con pesar abandonó su cama y destapó su baúl, por allí debía tener un poco mas de la poción para dormir, parte de la que había preparado para Harry, revolvió cosas, libros y ropa hasta que finalmente halló el pequeño frasco, dando un suspiro resignado, por que odiaba tomar aquellas cosas, hizo un brindis al aire y bebió un largo trago, mientras volvía a poner todo en su sitio pudo sentir como la poción comenzaba a hacer efecto, se arrastró a la cama con bastante lentitud y se abrazó al diario cerrando los ojos, para caer en un sueño, esta vez mucho mas calmado y profundo.

**--0o0o0--**

—No creo que sea buena idea, Harry…— intentó protestar Hermione una vez mas.

—Si no lo haces tu, lo haré yo— afirmó Harry de pie, caminando delante de sus amigos, finalmente habían decidido refugiarse en la sala de los menesteres, al no tener espacio en la biblioteca para practicar y el dormitorio ya no era una opción, pues sus compañeros muy pronto volverían de cenar, la sala lucía igual que el año pasado, durante las clases del ED.

—Hermione, él tiene razón… no nos queda muchas opciones— apoyó Ron.

—Pero… podríamos hablar con Dumbledore… o con McGonagall

—No, Dumbledore no está, y no sabemos cuando regresará, y la profesora McGonagall probablemente nos ordene esperar al director… esto necesito saberlo ya, Hermione

—Ni siquiera sabemos si funcionara… o si no te dañara— dijo ella retorciéndose las manos —Nunca he intentado un hechizo de este tipo, y aquí dice que uno debe de tener cierto "talento" para hacerlo.

—Oh, vamos Hermione, si hay alguien que puede eres tu… eres muy inteligente— alabó Ron, tanto Harry como Hermione le dieron miradas de incredulidad, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara —¡¿Que?! Es mi opinión— gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza —No estoy segura…

—Bien— dijo Harry jalando su túnica y sus libros —Lo haré yo solo, gracias— caminó hacia la salida

—¡No espera! yo…— Hermione le dio una mirada de duda a Ron, que solo asintió

—¿Si?— preguntó Harry con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

—Vale, yo lo haré— suspiró ella, al momento que Harry volteaba con una sonrisa.

**--0o0o0--**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y a todos los que me han dejado comentarios, lamento no poder contestarlos todos, pero lo intento… espero algún día tenerlos al día…

Que tengan una linda semana, y nos leemos el lunes

Pao


	13. EL DIARIO

**NO SIN TI**

**CAPITULO 13**

"**EL DIARIO"**

Hermione agitó su varita una vez mas— effossum— una pequeña cantidad de vapor plateado surgió, pero se disipó rápidamente, ella frunció el ceño y siguió pronunciando — Verdimillius— luces rojas llenaron el salón, suspiró y finalmente pronunció —êripuî— la luz celeste apareció, de acuerdo a lo que decía el libro.

—¿Ves? Te dije que tú si podrías— la animó Ron

—Bien… entonces podemos…— Harry dudó un segundo, leyendo el libro del que habían sacado el hechizo para remover encantamientos de memoria, había visto que en algunos casos existía la posibilidad de hacer perder la razón al mago en cuestión, o solo recuperar una pequeña e insignificante parte de los mismos — Hagámoslo de una vez.

—Aun podemos esperar a Dumbledore… — murmuró Hermione

—Oh, vamos Hermione, ¿ya?— pidió Harry, y ella asintió, Ron se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y apoyado contra una de las paredes, mirando alternativamente a sus amigos, que ahora estaban de pie, uno delante del otro, Hermione con la varita en alto y Harry con los brazos a los lados, respirando profundamente.

—Bien…— Hermione tomó aire y le dio una mirada a Ron, que le sonrió tratando de darle ánimos — Verdimillius…—

**--0o0o0--**

—¿No te parece increíble?— dijo con sarcasmo Blaise hacia Goyle —Ha tenido todas las vacaciones para descansar y aun así se duerme antes de las ocho de la noche—

Goyle negó con la cabeza —Está preocupado… no me sorprendería que terminara tomando algo para dormir…—

—¡Joder!— exclamó Crable caminando con pasos largos hasta la cama de Draco y, ante la mirada atónita de Goyle y Blaise, puso su gran mano en el cuello de Draco, luego soltó un suspiro de alivio

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?— preguntó Blaise jalando al chico —Pudiste despertarlo— murmuró.

—Es que él nunca toma esas cosas… y nunca duerme tan profundamente… pensé que…—

—Ya— dijo Goyle agitando una mano para quitarle importancia al asunto —Será lo que quieras pero no se va a matar con una gran cantidad de poción para dormir… o lo que sea— Blaise asintió y Crable solo bajó la vista un poco mas, sintiéndose realmente avergonzado de lo que había pensado.

—Mejor vamos a la sala común, me siento culpable hablando aquí con Draco durmiendo— dijo finalmente Blaise

—Pero…—objetó Goyle.

—Ya escuchaste, no hay nada que podamos hacer por él— dijo Blaise a la vez que caminaba hacia la salida

Goyle y Crable le dieron miradas de pena a Draco antes de seguir a su amigo fuera del dormitorio.

**--0o0o0--**

—¡Oh joder!— exclamó Harry a la vez que sus rodillas tocaban el piso, pero no sintió ningún dolor por el golpe, pues el dolor en la cabeza y el aturdimiento le superaban.

—Merlín… Dime que estas bien… Harry, dime…— empezó a rogar Hermione nerviosamente mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su amigo.

—¿Harry?— preguntó Ron que había gateado hacia el otro lado —¡Harry!—llamó por segunda vez con mas fuerza al ver que su amigo no contestaba.

—Shh— murmuró Harry mientras se sentaba lo mejor que podía sobre el piso, sentía que la cabeza le podía estallar en cualquier momento, y las voces de sus amigos no hacían mas que empeorarlo todo, con mucho esfuerzo flexionó sus rodillas, las pegó a su pecho y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellas, —Me duele la cabeza…— gruñó finalmente.

Hermione se puso en pie y recogió el libro, buscando si decía algo sobre efectos sobre el dolor de cabeza mientras Ron permanecía observándolo, bastante preocupado —Aquí no dice nada de dolores de cabeza— dijo ella con voz chillona.

—Shhh— repitió Harry hundiendo mas su cabeza entre las rodillas —Hermione, por favor…—

Hermione le dio una mirada de disculpas y luego le hizo señas a Ron para que la alcanzara, una vez ambos se alejaron lo suficiente de Harry (la sala había aumentado su tamaño, al parecer por su necesidad de espacio) le murmuró con voz bastante asustada —Yo creo que mejor será llevarlo a la enfermería… no debí haber intentado algo así…—

—Él se enfadara…

—Puede que este empeorando las cosas

—¿Y si le damos algo de tiempo…? Tal vez solo necesita… asimilarlo

—No… yo tengo miedo… ¿Qué tal si lo hice mal? — preguntó ella nerviosamente, retorciéndose las manos y mirando de reojo a su amigo, pero la sensación que provocó las manos de Ron sobre las suyas la hizo sobresaltarse ligeramente.

—Tu nunca lo podrías haber hecho mal, eres un genio ¿recuerdas?

—Yo… Gracias— dijo finalmente, sintiendo como si la temperatura de la habitación subiera de pronto.

En el otro lado de la sala Harry seguía con los ojos cerrados, apretándolos con fuerza, evitando que cualquier rasgo de luz se colara por sus párpados, con la cabeza latiéndole cada vez mas lento, y sintiendo como a su alrededor todo se desvanecía poco a poco, a lo lejos le llegó el sonido de una risa, pero era una que no creía reconocer, aunque le parecía agradable, no la había escuchado antes ¿o si? Se le hacía como un recuerdo demasiado lejano, como algo olvidado. Apenas fue conciente de en que momento dejó de apretar las mandíbulas, o cuando sus amigos lo recostaron contra uno de los sillones que había aparecido de la nada, solo siguió escuchando esa risa, que le parecía tan bonita, y aferrándose a ella como a un salvavidas en medio del océano de sus recuerdos perdidos.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco dio una vuelta completa en la cama y de sus labios escapó un pequeño gruñido, algo en su corazón le decía que había algo malo en toda la situación, pero su mente estaba tan dopada por la poción para dormir que no le dio oportunidad a replica, y lo volvió a deslizar en la inconciencia una vez mas.

**--0o0o0--**

—_Ven aquí…— susurró una voz suave, y unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, aquellos se sentía completamente diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes, de alguna manera ayudaban a sentirse mejor, deslizando el miedo a un lugar lejano…_

_Harry se separó del beso y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco, mirándolo de manera extraña, casi con temor, y entonces, recordó que se encontraban en aquel salón vacío y que se habían besado y que luego Malfoy había insinuado hacer algo mas, y que luego… ¿y luego?, el corazón le latió con mas fuerza ¿Y luego que?_

Harry abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe, a su lado Ron y Hermione soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó Hermione

Harry miró alrededor, y descubrió que aparentemente ya no estaban mas en la sala de los menesteres, estaban en la enfermería, soltó un resoplido de frustración —¿Por qué me han traído aquí?

—Es que te desmayaste, compañero, luego no pudimos despertarte— se excusó Ron, que permanecía al lado de la chica.

—¿Y que le han dicho a Madame Pomfrey?— preguntó mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente en la cama, al menos el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

—La verdad…— Hermione dio una nerviosa mirada alrededor —Que queríamos practicar los hechizos de defensa y que uno te dio muy fuerte…—

—¡Ah!

—¿Recordaste algo?— preguntó en un murmullo Ron.

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente, recordaba algo, pero lo que recordaba no lo dejaba tranquilo, ni mucho menos aliviado, miró a sus amigos, y supo que no les podía decir aquello, que no lo entenderían por que él mismo no lo hacía, simplemente negó con la cabeza suavemente

—Lo siento…— dijo Hermione,

—Muy bien niños, ya es hora de que lo dejen descansar— dijo detrás de ellos la voz de Madame Pomfrey, haciendo que los tres se sobresaltaran —Y usted señor Potter, debe dormir, de lo contrario no se recuperara.

—Si, descansa, Harry— dijo Ron mientras se ponía en pie.

—Cuídate, vendremos mañana temprano

Ambos salieron de la habitación mientras la enfermera se acercaba a Harry, con su varita hizo un par de movimientos y Harry sintió una extraña tibieza recorriéndole el cuerpo —Bien, no hay temperatura… y parece estar muy bien, mañana en la mañana se podrá ir con sus amigos— le informó la enfermera

—Gracias

—Bien, sé que aun es temprano, pero trate de descansar un poco…

—¿Qué hora es?— preguntó curioso, a él le parecía que habían pasado demasiado tiempo desde la tarde, en que junto con sus amigos se había metido en la sala de los menesteres.

—Apenas las nueve

Harry hizo un ligero asentimiento y cerró los ojos, sintió como las luces a su alrededor disminuyeron, aun no era demasiado tarde, aun no había llegado el toque de queda, podía ver la forma de salir y buscar a Malfoy y golpearlo hasta que confesara que demonios le había hecho, que era lo que había pasado luego de aquel beso, aunque aquello sería una irresponsabilidad completa, ir en busca de Malfoy solo sin sus amigos, tal vez podría hacerlo mañana, era sábado y no le sería tan difícil atraparlo…

—_Te quiero _

—_Te amo_

Harry abrió los ojos una vez mas, esta vez su corazón latía demasiado rápido, aquella había sido la voz de Malfoy, ¿le había dicho que lo quería y que lo amaba? ¿Lo habría… seducido? El solo pensamiento le puso la piel de gallina, ¿Y si lo había seducido para luego sacarle información? Miró alrededor, constatando que la enfermera aun se encontraba en su oficina, con la puerta cerrada, pero no había mucho que él pudiera hacer, no esa noche al menos, si tan solo tuviera su capa y el mapa… ¿Dónde habían quedado sus cosas? Se sentó y en la mesa de noche pudo ver sus gafas, se las puso, para descubrir a un lado su varita, y al estirarse a recogerla la pudo ver, casi grita de la emoción, lo mas probable es que sus amigos la hubieran olvidado allí, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido jaló la mochila, por como pesaba sabía que aun estaban los libros adentro, solo esperaba que lo que mas le importaba estuviera allí, la abrió y sonrió.

**--0o0o0--**

—El toque de queda aun es a las 11 hoy— murmuró Pansy mientras caminaba por el corredor junto con Blaise, Goyle y Crable

—Si… pero también debemos hablar con algunos de nuestra casa…— respondió Zabinni

—Aun no sabemos si es seguro— informó Goyle dando una mirada extrañada alrededor, Blaise se detuvo y sus amigos lo imitaron, los cuatro estaban delante de la pared que daba la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin

—Mira, prometimos hacerlo… después de todo no se sabe cuanto tiempo más sea seguro estar aquí…— explicó Blaise en voz baja.

—Y tampoco cuantos de ellos pueden delatarnos— objetó Crable.

—Tenemos la lista, solo debemos ceñirnos a ella…— defendió Blaise nuevamente, esta vez apretando un poco los dientes, claro indicador de que se estaba enfadando.

Pansy soltó un suspiro de exasperación y pasó un brazo alrededor del de Blaise —Cuando mi padre se entere realmente se enfadara…—masculló, los otros tres hicieron ligeros asentimientos —Pero vamos… a ver a quien encontramos— dijo rendida.

—Luna llena— murmuró Blaise y el muro se desvaneció, dejando ver la sala común, los cuatro traspasaron la entrada sin notar que alguien más iba detrás de ellos.

Harry miró alrededor, aun cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad, con la varita en una mano y el mapa en la otra, su corazón latía con fuerza, como cada vez que se encontraba en una situación peligrosa, como la de meterse al nido de las serpientes él solo, había tenido mucha suerte de poder encontrar justo a esos chicos camino a su sala común, aunque lo que había oído de la conversación lo había dejado completamente aturdido, se preguntó con quienes y acerca de que, exactamente tendrían que hablar, ¿Sería que estaban formando un nuevo ejercito de mortífagos dentro de Hogwarts? Trató de concentrarse en lo importante en ese momento, luego podría intentar averiguar mas al respecto.

Pudo ver una gran cantidad de alumnos alrededor de la chimenea, y las antorchas verdes iluminando todo, hacia el centro aparecía lo que era un gran pasillo, Harry corroboró con el mapa una vez mas, mientras avanzaba hacia él, que efectivamente, ese pasillo llevaba a lo que eran los dormitorios, caminó lentamente, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido sobre el piso de piedra, y mirando atento a que nadie chocara con él, otra cosa que le extrañaba era que el punto que indicaba "Draco Malfoy" estuviera detenido en lo que decía dormitorio de 6to año, ¿Estaría enfermo?, por que era aun demasiado temprano para dormir.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad llegó hasta el final del pasillo, donde se dividía en dos, a un lado, escaleras abajo, según el mapa, estaban las habitaciones de los chicos y al otro el de las chicas, tomó una bocanada de aire y verificó una vez mas en el mapa que no hubiera nadie detrás de él, ni tampoco delante y empezó a bajar las escaleras hasta que llegó al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Malfoy, esperó que no hubiera ningún tipo de hechizo extra de protección y que Malfoy realmente estuviera dormido, y giró el pomo de la puerta, internándose en la oscura habitación.

**--0o0o0--**

—¡Ronald!— dijo una voz desde el pasillo, Ron se encogió y giró tan rápido que Hermione estuvo segura que debió haberse lastimado la espalda, detrás de ellos, con los brazos cruzados y bastante molesta apareció Lavender.

—Ah, hola— alcanzó a mascullar Ron.

—¿Dónde has estado? Los he estado buscando por todos lados

—Pues veras…— Ron le dio una mirada de disculpa a Hermione antes de encarar a su novia —Hemos estado ocupados…

—Ya…— respondió ella, luciendo bastante enfadada, y dándole una mirada de incredulidad a Hermione, que solo sonrió algo altanera.

—Hermione…— dijo la voz de Ginny que salía en ese momento del cuadro, arqueó una ceja al encontrarla en compañía de Ron y Lavender —Te estaba buscando…

—Bueno… nos vemos— dijo Hermione hacia Ron, y agradeciendo de haberse encontrado a Ginny para salir de aquella situación, no que le gustara estar en el medio de una pelea de —aun dolía pensarlo— novios.

—Ernie estuvo preguntando por ti…— le comentó Ginny en voz demasiado alta, mientras la jalaba al interior de la sala

Ron se quedó mirando hacia donde su hermana y Hermione desaparecían —¿Y bien…? Aun estoy esperando— dijo Lavender, Ron giró hacia ella y puso los ojos en blanco de puro fastidio

**--0o0o0--**

Por la oscuridad del lugar, la piel de Draco se veía mucho mas pálida que de costumbre, el cabello le caía en la frente, y las mantas lo cubrían apenas hasta la cintura, dejando ver su pijama de color verde botella, Harry le dio una mirada evaluadora, ¿Realmente se había dejado besar por Malfoy? ¿Por qué? Negó con la cabeza, mientras guardaba el mapa en uno de sus bolsillos, levantó la varita y tomó una bocanada de aire, listo para despertarlo a punta de hechizos, pero entonces Draco se movió y murmuró algo entrecortado, sus piernas patearon las cobijas una vez mas, y se giró completamente, dejando al aire su espalda, a la vez que un libro negro caía de entre sus manos, sobre la cama, Harry arqueó una ceja, pensando que aquel libro se le hacía extrañamente conocido, mirando alrededor lo tomó y acercó la varita en un silencioso _Lumus_ para que le permitiera leer el nombre, en medio de la tapa, y con letras plateadas se leía _Draco_ ¿Un diario? Se preguntó mientras le daba una mirada mas a Malfoy, no lo imaginaba escribiendo un diario… aunque tampoco besándolo. Decidió dejar la idea de despertarlo a punta de hechizos para luego y se sentó al pie de la cama, de vista a la puerta con el libro entre las manos, iluminó un poco mas con su varita y lo abrió, para poder leer el contenido.

En la primera página leyó la dedicatoria de su madre, ella era la que le había regalado el libro aparentemente, y lo que leyó le extrañó:

…_para que puedas evitar de alguna manera olvidar…_

¿Acaso Draco también estaba obligado de alguna manera a olvidar? ¿Sería que el hechizo les había dado a los dos? Miró una vez mas hacia la cama de Draco, el rostro estaba delante de él, sus labios rosados estaban entre abiertos y dejaban escapar suavemente el aire, de pronto Harry se encontró pensando que no sería tan raro besarlos, se veían demasiado tentadores, negó con la cabeza y siguió con el libro, pasó la primera página y encontró al fin una pequeña nota de, lo que al parecer, sería la letra de Draco… aunque era extraño, ¿Por qué se escribiría a si mismo?

_Draco:_

_Sé que esto será la cosa mas extraña y loca que hayas leído, pero es necesario que sigas leyendo hasta el final, estoy escribiendo este diario el 1 de enero de 1996, y, si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado, no recordaras mucho de las semanas anteriores, pero aquello fue algo necesario, era inevitable que olvides lo ocurrido esos días, de ello dependía, no solo tu vida, también la de tus padres y la de Harry, si Harry Potter…_

_No tengo idea de cómo es que acabe al final el enfrentamiento con el Lord Oscuro, pero tengo muchas esperanzas en que Harry pueda ganarle, y no pongas esa cara de incredulidad…_

Harry arqueó una ceja, ¿sería que Malfoy se volvió loco? ¿Le estaba apostando a él durante la guerra?

… _pasaron muchas cosas durante estos días y las he querido poner aquí por que quiero que, aunque lo mas probable es que Harry no te quiera (me quiera) ver ni en pintura, al menos no después de esto, tengas la oportunidad, si es que existiera, de volver a buscarlo, tal vez enseñarle esto… _

_Tu solo lee, y aunque la mayoría de las cosas en un inicio te parezcan inverosímiles, lee hasta el final, donde esta todo explicado…_

_Yo_

Harry dejó de leer, sintiéndose menos culpable, al menos el diario también lo podía leer él, allí lo decía, tal vez antes de tiempo, pero estaba autorizado a hacerlo, dio una ojeada a la gran cantidad de páginas escritas y se dio cuenta que era demasiado largo para leerlo en el corto tiempo que le quedaba antes de que los demás compañeros de cuarto de Malfoy volvieran, se puso de pie tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y miró alrededor, necesitaba encontrar la forma de copiarlo, lamentó no tener a Hermione cerca como para que le dijera que hacer… Casi se da un golpe en la cabeza por lo tonto que había sido, la profesora McGonagall les había dejado una tarea en vacaciones sobre eso, frunció el ceño tratando de recordar el hechizo, y como le ocurrió en otras oportunidades, notó como su mente se demoraba en dar una respuesta, finalmente lo consiguió y recordó, dejó el libro sobre el piso y se arrodilló delante de él, por medida de seguridad sacó el mapa del merodeador para dar una última mirada, suspiró aliviado al ver que no había nadie cerca aun, su mirada se detuvo en Malfoy, que dormía tan profundamente, demasiado profundamente, en realidad, pensando que aquello era algo sin importancia apuntó al diario, y murmuró el hechizo, la suave luz azul le dio de lleno en el centro y por un instante nada paso, pero luego apareció al lado del primero uno similar, Harry le dio una ojeada y aparentemente era el mismo, pero no queriendo arriesgarse decidió dejarle la copia a Malfoy, se acercó a la cama y lo colocó a un lado del chico, sus dedos recorrieron casi sin querer la piel de la mano y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, apartó la mano como si de pronto aquello quemara, y con el original en una mano y el mapa sobre la tapa, salió de la habitación, no sin antes darle una última mirada al chico, un extraño calor se extendió por su pecho, todo es demasiado extraño, concluyó finalmente mientras salía de la habitación.

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Dónde estuvieron?— preguntó Ginny, que junto a Hermione se había sentado en una de los sofás de la sala común —_Esa_ estuvo preguntando por ambos… por Padma se que se fueron juntos…

—Fuimos a ver a Harry— informó Hermione dando miradas disimuladas hacia la entrada, había pasado ya demasiado tiempo desde que Ron y Lavender se habían quedado afuera.

—Deben estar teniendo una gran pelea…— dijo Ginny mirando de reojo a su amiga

—Pues…

—¡Y eso me encanta! Después de todo, ella no es la chico que yo creo deba estar con mi hermano, Hermione se sonrojó bastante y evitó la mirada de Ginny —Ya… dime ¿Qué es lo que haremos para que Ron deje de estar con aquella y esté con la chica correcta?

—Ginny, no puedes plantear separar a tu hermano de la chica que le gusta solo por que no te caiga bien…— reprochó Hermione.

—Esa chica no le gusta… lo sé— murmuró ella en tono confidente acercándose mas a ella —Durante las vacaciones no le escribió ni una sola vez, se la pasó la mayor parte encerrado en su habitación y de muy mal humor…

—¿En serio?

—Es más, una vez cuando estaba por eh… accidente fuera de su habitación — Hermione arqueó una ceja con incredulidad —¡Fue un accidente— se defendió Ginny —En fin… lo escuché rumiar el nombre de Ernie…

—¿Ernie?— preguntó Hermione poniendo la mayor inocencia posible a su voz.

—Ya no te hagas— dijo Ginny empujándola un poco sobre el sofá —¡No es justo que juegues a los celos!

**--0o0o0--**

Harry sabía que no podía volver al dormitorio, pues en teoría debería estar en la enfermería, y que no podría volver a la enfermería por que entonces la enfermera lo obligaría a dormir y no lo dejaría leer en paz, así que finalmente decidió que la, al parecer muy popular por estos días, sala de los menesteres sería la adecuada, cuando entró había una chimenea que despedía un agradable calor, uno sofás en color marrón y una gran mesa en el centro, con unas sillas que a su parecer eran bastante cómodas, se dejó caer en una de ellas y abrió el diario en la segunda página, en donde iniciaba el relato de Malfoy, extrañamente recordaba aquello, hasta el momento que se habían besado, o mejor dicho que Malfoy lo había besado, sus ojos se abrieron mas cuando leyó lo referente a lo que había ocurrido entre ellos aquella noche, ¡se habían corrido juntos! Harry jadeó ante la idea de él y Malfoy, tocándose y compartiendo… eso.

Negó con la cabeza, no necesitaba los detalles escabrosos, pasó un par de páginas y encontró un comentario en el que hacía referencia a que había sido él quien lo había abordado en un armario cercano a las mazmorras donde estaba el aula de pociones, aquella vez habían discutido, al parecer por que Malfoy lo quería dejar y Harry se había ofendido. —Bien, eso demuestra mi poco sentido común… ¡Por Merlín, que es Malfoy!— gruñó Harry pasando la página, en donde encontró una serie de razones por las que al parecer Malfoy se negaba a lo que sea que tenían, todo el ánimo de moler a Malfoy a maldiciones se fue por el caño cuando las leyó:

_Por que el Lord tiene a tu madre en la mansión y a tu padre en prisión._

_Por que la única forma en que los salves es aceptando la marca y la misión que se te encomendara._

_Por que no te puedes parar delante de él después de haber tenido cualquier cosa con Potter, él lo descubriría y de alguna manera te usaría para atraparlo, y aparentemente él es el único que podrá derrotar al Lord. ¡Espero que para cuando esto se lea ya lo haya hecho!_

—Esta atrapado— concluyó Harry, pensando en cuantos mas estarían en aquella posición, ya había escuchado algo antes acerca de cómo Voldemort intimidaba a las familias para que fueran parte de sus creencias, pero nunca, ni por una vez lo creyó, no hasta ahora al menos, si aquello era cierto, Malfoy estaba atrapado y su destino marcado —Al igual que el mío—

Siguió pasando páginas y páginas, leyendo pequeños detalles que supuestamente él le había contado a Malfoy y que a él le parecían interesantes, o graciosos, información muggle, o las razones por las cuales Ron y Hermione estaban peleados, además de peleas entre ellos mismos, había una muy interesante acerca de cómo aparentemente Malfoy le había dejado una gran marca en el cuello y luego él le había reclamado, allí le había dicho que no le había comentado nada a sus amigos al respecto, y que eso lo hizo suspirar tranquilo, por un momento había pensado que el plan se le había ido al caño. Harry soltó una risita irónica, realmente el plan si se le estaba yendo al caño por que no se había quedado cayado y si se lo había dicho a sus amigos, aunque al parecer no toda la verdad. —Pero es que joder… es Malfoy— se dijo una vez más. Era muy difícil imaginarse junto al rubio, compartiendo los deberes, haciendo tareas, enseñándole hechizos y dejando que le corrigiera la tarea de pociones. —Aun todo esto puede ser falso— se dijo con algo que parecía falsa esperanza mientras seguía avanzando mas páginas, leyendo apenas pequeños fragmentos, había uno en el que comentaba una pelea con Huguette, y en el que decía que estaba seguro era un mortífago, y que Harry le había escrito una nota para verse al día siguiente, preocupado por como se encontraba —Si… yo preocupado por él y sus peleas—

Pasó una página más y llegó a uno que llamó su atención, en el se describía una conversación con su madre, uno en donde Malfoy le pedía que le aplicara un obliate el día que fuera a tomar la marca, instintivamente un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, Malfoy quería que le hicieran olvidar todo eso, ¿Habría ya sucedido? ¿Tendría ya la marca? Por lo que aun le faltaba leer supuso que al menos no había pasado inmediatamente, así que siguió avanzando hasta el párrafo en el que comentaba acerca de cómo le había enseñado su refugio, uno que habían construido sus padres para esconderlo en caso de una emergencia, y donde… —¡No puede ser!— gritó alejando el libro de si mismo, como si aquello de alguna manera borrara lo que estaba escrito en el, —Eso no es posible…— se dijo, sentía como sus mejillas le empezaban a quemar, negó una vez mas con la cabeza y se obligó a continuar, apenas pasando por las líneas donde Malfoy decía que habían hecho el amor y que había sido una de las experiencias mas intensas de su vida, negándose aun a creer en eso, pasó varias páginas mas, seguían pequeños relatos, conversaciones, casi ninguna discusión, pero si su preocupación por estar enamorado y no poder confesar toda la verdad, sus engaños para que dejara de preguntar acerca de sus padres y su vida. Uno en particular le cortó la respiración, Malfoy contaba una gran pelea entre ellos, y como luego se habían dejado de hablar, para luego, finalmente aparecerse borracho a buscarlo, allí él, en medio de su borrachera le había dicho a Harry que lo quería y al día siguiente Harry le había dicho que también lo quería. —Demonios… ¿nos queremos? Eso excede cualquier fantasía bizarra en la cual puede estar basado todo esto— se dijo con real temor.

Dio un bostezo cansado, ya había avanzado bastante, pero se concentró en seguir leyendo, hasta que llegó a una pequeña referencia sobre la navidad y lo triste que se sentía por no poder ver a su madre y lo feliz que estaba por que aquello significaba que aun no tomaría la marca, había una gran lucha interna, al parecer, pues no quería dejar desprotegidos y traicionar a sus padres, pero tampoco a Harry.

Harry detuvo su lectura un momento y se dedicó a pensar en lo duro que debe ser para alguien el ser obligado de aquella manera a hacer algo que no quiere, el tener en sus manos la vida de sus padres, no era justo, para nada justo ser obligado así, por primera vez en su vida se compadeció de Malfoy, y de su familia. Aunque aun no estaba muy seguro de que lo que se escribía era cierto, habían muchas conversaciones que él relataba donde mencionaba detalles específicos que a Malfoy le serían muy difíciles de averiguar por su cuenta.

Continuó leyendo una vez mas, sabiendo que ya era de madrugada, y que lo mas probable es que tuviera que dormir allí, para colarse temprano a la enfermería, encontró al fin la última parte, la navidad, en la que Draco narraba como Harry lo había sorprendido gratamente diciéndole que se quedaría con él y lo bien que la habían pasado, hasta el momento en que tuvo que hacer el hechizo, el corazón de Harry se aceleró, allí estaba, si había sido Malfoy el que le había hechizado, y pronto averiguaría la forma de deshacerlo, o al menos cual había sido, y podía pedirle a Hermione que lo intentara una vez mas, aunque ahora no estaba muy seguro de querer recordar todo aquello, ¿de verdad estaría enamorado de Malfoy?

Cuando leyó las últimas líneas se estremeció, al parecer Malfoy también se había entregado a él, se había entregado a alguien por primera vez, y lo había elegido a él, le había dicho que lo amaba, y se había sentido miserable luego de atacarlo y dejarlo inconciente para poner en marcha el hechizo.

**--0o0o0--**

Ron se removió en su cama con bastante incomodidad, no podía dormir, y Harry no estaba cerca para hablar, aunque no estaba seguro de querer contarle nada de lo ocurrido, los sollozos de Lavender aun resonaban en sus oídos, la forma como le había reclamado su supuesta infidelidad, y él, tan tonto, en lugar de aprovechar la oportunidad para dar por terminado el noviazgo, la había consolado y le había jurado que aquello no era cierto.

Hermione ahora tenía a Ernie, no tenía caso intentar nada, no sería justo para ella, ni para nadie, la ira rugió en su pecho al imaginarse a la pareja, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer, después de todo, había sido él el que se había metido con Lavender en primer lugar. Resopló con fastidio, ¿en que maldito momento se le había ocurrido hacerle caso a ella? La culpa la tenía Ginny y sus insinuaciones de que todos estaban haciendo cosas y que él era el único que se quedaba sin ser besado… o algunas cosas mas que esperaba su hermana aun no hubiera hecho, si no mataría a Dean tan rápido que nadie sabría que lo golpeó.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry pasó los dedos por el medallón que había aparecido colgado a su cuello segundos antes, tal como lo indicaba el diario, solo había pedido que apareciera y allí estaba, lo escrito en el diario resonaba en su cabeza con fuerza, mientras sentía un hormigueo sobre los dedos que acariciaban inconcientemente aquel "amuleto" de plata

_Todos los recuerdos están guardados en el medallón que tiene Harry en el cuello_

…_solo tienes que pronunciar el contra hechizo y todo volverá a su mente…_

Estaba allí, todo era muy simple, tendría que hacerlo ahora, sería lo correcto, pero… ¿y si era cierto?, ¿si realmente todo aquello había pasado? Por lo que había leído Malfoy partiría en unas horas mas hacia la mansión, luego al obliate y a tomar la tan temida marca, podía simplemente olvidarlo, dejar todo como estaba y no hacer nada… Pero no podía, sabía que no, independientemente de estar o no enamorado, no podía permitir que Malfoy fuera a tomar una marca que no deseaba, amenazado por la vida de sus padres, podría mover a la orden, encontrar la forma, pero para eso necesitaba recordar…

Dio un suspiro, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón y levantó la varita hacia el medallón — excipiô—

**--0o0o0--**

La misma risa que había escuchado al quedar inconciente la primera vez resonó en su cabeza, pero esta vez fue mucho mas intensa, acompañada de murmullos, de palabras que casi no alcanzaba a entender, abrió los ojos con algo de esfuerzo para ver alrededor una niebla plateada cubriendo todo, no podía ver mas allá, de pronto empezó a sentir como un calor le llenaba el cuerpo, era agradable y reconfortante, y su mente se fue saturando de frases, ahora mas claras, de lugares y escenas, de gestos… no supo bien en que momento se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, jadeando, cansado, respirando entrecortadamente, era como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo mientras su mente seguía asimilando uno a uno todo lo que esa niebla plateada contenía.

Pasó mucho tiempo, mientras su mente seguía recibiendo información, hasta que finalmente la niebla se fue disipando, poco a poco se fue haciendo un ovillo, recordando cada experiencia, asimilándola no solo en su mente, si no también en su corazón, ahora recordaba… —Maldita sea— gruñó, ahora recordaba y dolía, dolía y estaba asustado, sus ojos se cerraron por el cansancio, pero quiso evitarlo —Draco… Dios Draco no…— tenía que detenerlo, a cualquier precio, de cualquier forma y luego ajustar cuentas con él por engañarlo de esa manera, por hechizarlo y por quedarse callado, trató de sentarse, pero le fue imposible, sus músculos estaban decididos a no colaborar con él y sus ojos no podían permanecer mas tiempo abiertos, su último pensamiento fue para Draco y la forma de detenerlo, de no dejarlo marchar, la oscuridad fue ocupando su mente y finalmente quedó inconciente.

**--0o0o0--**

Muchas gracias por leer…

Sé que fue un capítulo cortito, pero no lo podía juntar con el siguiente capítulo, pues se haría muy largo…

Nos leemos el lunes siguiente, y no sé olviden, un comentario suyo me hará sonreír durante toda la semana…

Pásenla bien…

Pao


	14. NO SIN TI

**

* * *

**

**NO SIN TI:**

**CAPITULO 14**

"**NO SIN TI"**

Draco abrió los ojos con demasiada lentitud, estiró los brazos y bostezó sonoramente antes de levantar las mantas y cubrirse nuevamente hasta la cabeza, se estaba muy tibio y cómodo en su cama, y aun se sentía demasiado adormilado para siquiera pensar en ponerse en marcha… —¡Oh Joder!— jadeó recordando que día era aquel, era sábado, era "El sábado": aquel en que debía ponerse en pie e ir a la mansión, ¿Se había quedado dormido? ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Miró alrededor ¿Dónde estaba su diario? Sus manos buscaron debajo de las mantas, con bastante nerviosismo, hasta que lo encontraron, dio un suspiro de alivio y se sentó, aun aferrando el libro a su pecho, el reloj decía que apenas eran las 6:30 de la mañana, aquello estaba bien, al menos tendría tiempo para hacer el equipaje que la noche anterior no se había animado a hacer, al parecer la poción para dormir había sido de gran alivio, pues había dormido ya sin pesadillas y ahora su mente se sentía completamente despejada, pero el dolor de su corazón… bueno eso era algo que no pasaría aun, lo sabía y lo tenía que asumir.

Se puso en pie y junto con el diario caminó hasta el baño, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo a mano de nadie ni siquiera por un instante, sería demasiado peligroso, aun seguía pensando que tal vez no había sido del todo buena idea escribirlo, poner allí las pruebas de su traición hacia sus padres y al Lord, pero lo cierto era que aquello de alguna manera le había servido de catarsis, le había ayudado a soportar el par de días anteriores, ahora solo le faltaba llevarlo a la mansión para ponerlo a salvo.

Se desprendió de la pijama y se dio un rápido baño, no tenía muchos ánimos ni tiempo para mas, se secó enérgicamente con la toalla, tratando de entrar en calor y se puso el conjunto de túnicas oscuras para salir a la Mansión, abrió su baúl y se dispuso a ordenar lo que había adentro, tenía ya demasiadas cosas, lamentó no tener una sola fotografía de Harry que mirar antes de irse, pero claro, sabía que aquello era una estupidez mayor a escribir el diario. —Bien solo será hasta mañana en la noche así que… ¿veamos cuantas de estas cosas puedo necesitar?— en realidad sabía que no necesitaría casi nada, en su casa estaba su guardarropa completo, ¿libros? —Ja, como si realmente pudiera estudiar algo allí— sin embargo necesitaba llevar algunas cosas en donde camuflar el diario hasta poderlo poner a salvo en su habitación de la mansión, vio los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca y entonces se le ocurrió que podía transformar el diario en uno de esos libros, así no habría posibilidades de que su madre lo viera y quisiera leerlo, ese era un punto de vital importancia, si su madre se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando…—de lo que había pasado— se corrigió con pena, entonces ella sería la que corriera peligro. Dio una mirada a las camas de sus compañeros, aun seguían durmiendo, pese a que ya eran casi las ocho, eso en el fondo le convenía, mientras menos tiempo tuviera que pasar con ellos por ahora sería lo mejor, ya la noche anterior lo habían molestado demasiado, agitó la varita para realizar el hechizo de transformación y quedó complacido con el resultado, hizo un pequeño corte en la tapa del diario que ahora parecía un libro mas de hechizos desmemorizantes, para reconocerlo ya en casa y lo metió dentro de la mochila que llevaría.

**--0o0o0--**

—_Te buscaba para decirte que no querí__a seguir peleado contigo y que… Creo que te quiero—_

— _Eso es muy malo… no podemos… querernos_

—_¿Sabes a cuantas personas en mi vida les he dicho que los quiero?_

—_Te quiero…_

—_Solo a ti_

—_No te vayas… quédate conmigo… Aun no, por favor_

—_Solo tuyo…_

—_Harry…Te amo…_

—Oh mierda— Harry se sentó sujetando su cabeza entre las manos —Demonios— toda la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor, tomó un par de bocanadas de aire mientras en su mente seguían resonando las palabras de Draco, todo lo que le había dicho antes, mezcladas con muchos mas recuerdos, apretó con fuerza sus dedos contra las sienes, esperando que todo pasara pronto, le parecía que su cabeza jamás se había encontrado tan confusa, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía cuanto tiempo mas duraría, estiró las piernas un poco mas y trató de levantarse, el resultado fue caer de culo contra la alfombra, —No…— gruñó mientras trataba de ordenar a su mente, calmarse, la voz de Draco aun resonaba en su cabeza _—Harry…Te amo…— _se repetía una y otra vez, cada vez mas débil —Yo también, ¡maldito idiota…!— gritó Harry tratando de darse fuerzas suficientes para ponerse en pie —Tengo que detenerte… ¡no te irás!—

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Y Draco?— preguntó Pansy en cuanto Zabinni, junto a Goyle y Crable llegaron a la sala común.

—Supongo que desayunando… cuando despertamos ya se había ido…—

—Debemos buscarlo, quiero verlo antes de que…— la voz de Pansy se quebró ligeramente —¡No es justo!

—Ya… pero no podemos hacer nada— Repitió Blaise una vez más, como venía haciendo desde hace semanas.

—Si quisieran ya hubieran podido hacer algo— dijo Goyle de mal humor.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora con él? ¿Tratarlo diferente? ¿Cuidarnos de él?— masculló Crable mientras apretujaba su túnica por la rabia que sentía.

—Haremos lo que nos digan que hagamos… eso es todo—

—Pero…— empezó a protestar Pansy.

—Así es la guerra, chicos y no me hace feliz, pero es lo que debemos hacer— Blaise se puso en pie —Hay que desayunar… al menos nos despediremos de Draco—

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Cómo que no está?— preguntó incrédula Hermione, junto a Ernie, que la había alcanzado en uno de los pasillos cercanos, y había insistido en acompañarla a la enfermería.

—Lo que ha oído— dijo Madame Pomfrey con clara molestia en la voz —El niño decidió escapar antes de que yo despertara—

—Hay que avisar al director— Hermione se retorció las manos preocupada, ¿Sería que Harry había recordado algo realmente? —Oh… cielos, el director no está…

—Si que está, y ya hablé con él— Madame Pomfrey agitó la varita y las sábanas de las camas empezaron a levantarse y doblarse en el aire —Y ha dicho que no nos preocupemos

—¿Qué no nos…?

—Como si un niño que sale en medio de la madrugada luego de resultar aturdido no fuera algo preocupante— siguió mascullando la enfermera mientras avanzaba entre las camas, Hermione y Ernie se dieron una mirada preocupada.

—Estoy seguro que Harry se sabe cuidar solo— dijo el chico mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la chica —Lo mas probable es que esté ya en el gran comedor ¿Por qué no vamos a ver?

Hermione apenas asintió antes de escuchar una tercera voz

—Hola…— La voz murió allí, al ver a Ernie con las manos encima de Hermione, casi sin notarlo apretó un poco mas fuerte la mano por la que Lavender lo tenía tomado, la chica le dio una mirada de reproche.

—Ah… la nueva parejita— dijo Lavender con una sonrisa hacia Hermione y Ernie.

—Yo…— Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos, alejando a Ernie rápidamente, que solo frunció el ceño fastidiado, mirando con reproche a Ron.

—Le vine a traer unos panecillos a Harry…— explicó Ron, se sentía sonrojado y molesto, no le agradaba ver a nadie tocando a Hermione…

—No está— informó Hermione, retomando el tema importante, después de todo era más importante encontrar a Harry que lidiar con la sonrisa estúpida de Lavender.

—¿Qué quieres…?— empezó a preguntar Ron dando una mirada a la cama en la que Harry se había quedado la noche anterior.

—Madame Pomfrey dice que no amaneció aquí… que se escapó—

—Oh, tan típico de él— comentó Lavender con una sonrisita que desapareció ante la mirada de fastidio que le dieron Ron y Hermione.

—¿Tu crees que… tu sabes, haya funcionado?— preguntó Ron bajando bastante la voz.

—¿Funcionado que?— preguntó Lavender

—Cosas de _nosotros_ — respondió Hermione —No lo sé… iba a ver en el Gran comedor…

—Allí no está, venimos de allí…— explicó Ron

—Hay que ir a buscarlo— dijo Hermione con voz firme mientras salía de la enfermería, seguida de Ron, Lavender y de Ernie.

**--0o0o0--**

—¡Hey, Draco!— llamó una voz a sus espaldas, y Draco volteó fastidiado, se había refugiado en aquella torre donde tantas veces se había sentado con Harry a conversar, por que quería estar en ese momento solo, pero al parecer cuando quieres estar solo es cuando todos vienen a ti

—Hola Theo

—¿Ya listo para irte?— preguntó con una sonrisa

—Pues…— Draco se puso de pie y jaló la mochila que había dejado tirada en el suelo —A decir verdad vienen por mi en un rato mas y he olvidado algo…— con pasos largos caminó hacia la puerta —Ya nos vemos…

Theo se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la puerta que Draco acababa de cerrar —Si, nos veremos…— murmuró fastidiado, su mirada se perdió en el pálido cielo y bufó ¿Qué de entretenido podía encontrar alguien en ver eso?

**--0o0o0--**

—Le lanzaré un hechizo aturdidor primero…— rumió Harry poniéndose en pie, y sacudiendo sus piernas, aun se sentían ligeramente entumecidas, —Si, y luego lo encerrare aquí y lo amarrare… y me tendrá que pedir disculpas por andar hechizándome…— estiró los brazos y dio un par de pasos, sus piernas temblaron, como si aquello hubiera requerido de un gran esfuerzo —Y borrando MIS recuerdos…— se apoyó en una mesa alta que apareció de la nada —Protegiéndome…— bufó mientras volvía a sacudir las piernas —Ya le daré yo "protegiéndome"— miró hacia el reloj de pared, apenas tenía tiempo, necesitaba poder moverse, en poco tiempo llegarían por Draco.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco caminó hacia el séptimo piso, y pasó por aquella pared que daba a la sala de los requerimientos, se preguntó si podría quedarse allí un rato mas, al menos hasta que llegara la hora, pasó una vez delante de aquella pared, pensando en la habitación que había compartido con Harry, pero se detuvo antes de dar la segunda vuelta, no podía darse el lujo de aquello, no podía ponerse mas triste de lo que ya estaba, lo único que hacía era deprimirse mas y mas, era como si inconcientemente buscara la forma de estropear todo de alguna manera para que no se lo llevaran. Negó con la cabeza y tomó una gran bocanada de aire —Vamos, que eres Draco Malfoy, no eres alguien que va por allí mostrando sus debilidades— se recriminó mientras se alejaba de aquel pasillo, y caminaba lo mas lento que podía hacia las escaleras que lo llevaban al primer piso, lo mejor sería esperar fuera, total ya no faltaba mucho para que lo recogieran, y si hacía el camino lo suficientemente lento no tendría que quedarse en medio del aire frío de enero mucho tiempo esperando. Acomodó mejor la mochila en su hombro y siguió caminando.

**--0o0o0--**

—¿No creen que ya esta grandecito como para cuidarse solo?— reclamó Lavender, apenas habían bajado un piso buscándolo, Hermione le dio una mirada asesina y Ron puso los ojos en blanco

—Mira Lav…—Ahora fue Hermione quien puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Ernie simplemente los miraba en silencio —¿Por qué mejor no me esperas en la sala común? No creo que demore mucho…

—¿Qué…?— reprochó ella ofendida —No, _mi amor_ yo mejor voy contigo— dijo aferrándose con fuerza al brazo de Ron.

—Bueno… ¿Qué tal si continuamos?— dijo Ernie mientras avanzaba para seguir buscando entre las aulas vacías del segundo piso y bastante fastidiado por toda la situación, y no precisamente por la de andar buscando a Harry.

**--0o0o0--**

Snape dio una vuelta mas alrededor de la pequeña sala, mirando la chimenea con ansiedad

—No creo que así logremos que aparezcan mas rápido, Severus— dijo tranquilamente la voz del director, Snape volteó y le dio una mirada molesta, mientras Dumbledore dejaba sobre la mesa su taza de té —Aun es muy temprano para tener noticias…— levantó su extraño reloj y suspiró —Y yo debo ir por el muchacho… Te quedas esperando tú… espero no demorar

—Claro— masculló Snape mientras empezaba a dar vueltas nuevamente alrededor, no le hacía nada de gracia que Remus haya decidido participar en aquella misión, ya antes de separarse lo habían hablado y le había pedido que se alejara lo mas posible de todo el peligro, pero claro, allí estaba Remus, lanzándose a la primera oportunidad y dejándolo preocupado, aunque claro, en realidad no tenía derecho a reclamo, no después de haberlo dejado.

—Estoy seguro que él estará bien— le dijo Dumbledore mientras le palmeaba un hombro

Snape giró tan rápido que casi tropieza —¿Él? Yo no…—

—Oh, si lo siento, me refería a ella, claro, y a todos los de la orden— respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa de aquellas que demostraba que sabía mas de lo que uno podía imaginar, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Snape se quedó mirando la puerta ya cerrada unos momentos mas antes de volver a centrar su atención en la chimenea —Si te dejas lastimar o capturar… te juro que…— dejó la amenaza en el aire, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer si aquello ocurría, no después de haber hecho aquella promesa.

**--0o0o0--**

—_Los obliates por lo general dejan aturdido al mago durante un par de horas—_se dijo Draco _—Sería genial tomar la marca estando aturdido— _Draco bajó uno a uno los escalones, le parecía increíble como cuando uno quería que el tiempo pasara lentamente pasaba tan rápido, todo lo opuesto que había pasado cuando estaba con Harry, que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido _—¿Qué estará haciendo Harry en este momento?— _dio un paso mas, bajando otro escalón _—Seguro que durmiendo… es muy dormilón— _recordó con cariño, un escalón mas abajo —_¿Será doloroso tomar la marca?— _esperaba que no, no le iba muy bien con eso del dolor, además, ¿esa marca quedaría para siempre? Draco arrugó el ceño, era magia negra, la magia negra por lo general era irreversible _—Genial, además me quedará una horrible marca de por vida— _inconcientemente acarició su brazo izquierdo, recordando la forma como Harry lo había besado y mordido la última noche _—Harry no querrá besarme, ni si quiera tocarme mas con esa cosa en el brazo— _su pecho dio un pequeño salto, ¿realmente esperaba que Harry quisiera tener algo con él después de todo? Lo más probable es que no, que Harry no lo quisiera siquiera ver mas, no portando la marca de aquel que lo había querido matar tantas veces. Llegó a las escaleras del segundo piso, recordaba que cuando recién había llegado al castillo le parecía todo tan grande… y ahora estaba ya casi en el primer piso, demasiado rápido, se pasó las manos por el cabello, aquello era algo que nunca asimilaría, solo después de que su madre le hiciera el obliate todo sería mas fácil de manejar, antes sería inútil tratar de calmarse o tratar de ahuyentar todos los fantasmas de su cabeza, ya solo quedaba un piso y un par de horas en carruaje, luego todo acabaría _—Vamos… solo un poco mas— _se animó

**--0o0o0--**

Los primeros pasos habían sido difíciles, pero luego, poco a poco su cuerpo se fue resignando a que tenía que moverse, tenía que hacerlo si quería alcanzar a Draco y evitar que cometiera aquello, para el quinto piso sus piernas ya reaccionaban con total normalidad, pese a ser sábado le pareció que se chocó con demasiados alumnos, no se detuvo a saludar a ninguno, aun con la mochila sobre los hombros corrió y bajó escaleras a una velocidad que le pareció asombrosa, lamentó que el castillo fuera tan grande, solo esperaba estar en el camino correcto.

—Hey Harry…— saludó sonriendo y con una mano en alto Jude, Harry estuvo a punto de chocar con él, pero lo esquivo a tiempo, ni siquiera volteó para ver la cara de perplejidad que había puesto el chico —Algunas veces si es raro…— masculló Jude, encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo su camino.

En el cuarto piso al parecer la cañería de uno de los baños se había roto, pues había una gran cantidad de agua en el piso, agua que lo hizo resbalar, apenas y se pudo sujetar de una niña, que parecía de tercero, para evitar caer —Lo siento…— murmuró apenas, reiniciando su carrera —Maldito enorme castillo— renegó entrecortadamente, ya en el segundo piso, donde se encontró con muchos mas alumnos que por un instante le obstruyeron el camino, los empujó y escuchó varias protestas, pero siguió de largo —¿Y es que nadie está en su sala común esta mañana?

Cuando por fin pudo llegar a las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo lo vio bajando lentamente, sin pararse a pensar ni a tomar el aire que sus pulmones le reclamaban bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, casi cae en una ocasión mas, pero logro sujetarse del pasamanos y seguir bajando, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que pensaba que pronto se terminaría rompiendo, pero aquello no le importó, no le importaba nada mas que detener a Draco.

Draco pudo sentir ligeramente el aroma de Harry y sonrió irónicamente, pensando que era una terrible forma de salir de allí, recordándolo con tanta fuerza que hasta sus sentidos se confabulaban para hacerlo sentir mal, solo un instante después unos brazos lo sujetaron por el estómago, quitándole la respiración y deteniendo su camino, a la vez que escuchaba la voz de Harry

—No… no lo hagas… no vayas— le murmuró la voz de Harry agitada al oído.

—¡Harry…!— gimió Draco por la sorpresa —¿Qué…?

—No lo hagas…

—Tu no… ¿Cómo es que…?— Draco sentía el cuerpo de Harry pegado a su espalda mientras se preguntaba como demonios Harry estaba allí pidiéndole que se quedara, como demonios había hecho para enterarse de todo, como es que su plan había fallado.

—Eso no importa ahora… solo no vayas… por favor…— siguió murmurando Harry sobre su oreja, el ruido del ajetreo alrededor suyo se detuvo, solo podía escuchar la entrecortada respiración de Draco.

—Debo… debo ir…

—No… no debes… no por favor

—Mis padres… él los matara, yo sé que tu…— la voz de Draco se quebró, agradeció el no poder ver el rostro de Harry, —No lo entiendes…

—Entiendo que si te unes a él, yo no podré luchar… no tendré ya nada por que hacerlo…— las manos de Harry se ajustaron a su cintura, acercándolo mas aun —Sin ti a mi lado… no puedo—

—¡No! tu debes luchar, y matarlo… tu podrás Harry… yo debo…

—Shh… no debes, yo puedo ayudarte… tus padres, lo que quieras… por favor no…— Harry sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas al sentir que lo estaba perdiendo, dejó la idea de petrificarlo para luego, en este momento no le importaba ya rogar —No me dejes…

Draco sintió como un líquido tibio caía sobre su cuello —No llores… no por mi, no valgo la pena… yo soy esto… para esto me criaron, y ahora debo hacerlo…

—Te amo…— dijo Harry besando cerca de la oreja del rubio —Te amo… — volvió a decir mientras seguía dando pequeños besos —Te amo… Te amo… Te amo… Te amo…—

Draco no pudo soportarlo más, cerró los ojos tratando de frenar sus ganas de llorar mientras sus manos se aferraron a las del moreno con fuerza —Yo también te amo….

—Quédate entonces…Draco, quédate conmigo…— murmuró Harry sintiendo ya cierta esperanza, lo estaba consiguiendo, lo estaba convenciendo.

—Harry… mis padres… yo no puedo dejar que mueran… tienen a mi madre…— Draco casi no podía ya hablar por el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, estaba en la peor encrucijada que le había puesto la vida hasta ahora, entre las dos cosas que mas amaba en la vida.

—Yo iré por ella, y por tu padre… por el mundo entero si eso hace que te quedes conmigo…

Las piernas de Draco temblaban, sentía que si Harry no lo estuviera sosteniendo en ese abrazo se hubiera caído ya al suelo. —No… no puedo pedirte que hagas eso… no quiero que estés en peligro…

—Podemos arreglarlo, juntos tu y yo… si te vas, no podré… no mas… sin ti no podré hacerle frente, no sabiendo que tu puedes morir en el proceso

—Harry…

—Yo te amo… y tu me amas, no puedes hacerlo, no puedes dejar que tu madre me borre de tu mente… no puedes olvidarme

—No… por favor… no me lo digas mas que duele…— dijo el rubio tratando de soltarse del agarre, pero Harry lo sujetó con mas fuerza —Déjame… me esperan

—No, no irás… esta noche, iré por ella esta noche… se donde ocultarla… dame esta noche…

—Yo…— empezó a dudar Draco, aquello se escuchaba tan bien, tan fácil, tan fácil como irrealizable, por mas buenas intenciones que Harry tuviera sabía que no lo lograría, no podía dejar que Harry arriesgara tanto. Sus manos trataron de soltarse una vez más del agarre en su cintura…

—Señores, me alegra ver que ya se llevan mejor, sin embargo, están deteniendo todo el camino de los alumnos— dijo levantando las manos hacia los lados —Señor Malfoy, estaba afuera esperándolo, necesitaba hablar con usted

Harry y Draco levantaron la vista a la vez, delante suyo el director sonreía tranquilamente, a su alrededor se había formado un gran circulo de alumnos que los miraban atentamente, Harry vio que entre ellos estaban Ron y Hermione mirándolo con expresión sorprendida, un gran rubor cubrió sus mejillas, y estuvo seguro que las de Draco también, lentamente soltó un poco la cintura de Draco.

—Yo… Señor, me están esperando— dijo Draco con la voz mas firme que pudo, sabiendo que ahora realmente si estaba jodido, después de haber dado tremendo espectáculo en el vestíbulo ni borrando sus memorias y las de Harry nuevamente se salvaría.

—Me temo que no, Señor Malfoy, su carruaje ya ha partido, pero volverá en un par de horas mas si es que usted aun lo desea— Draco se encogió ante la mirada que le daba el director, de alguna manera era retadora, y no pudo mas que asentir, acomodando mas la mochila sobre su hombro y terminando de despegarse del cuerpo de Harry dio media vuelta, evitando por todos los medios mirarlo a la cara.

—Yo…— murmuró Harry hacia el director, pero éste lo interrumpió

—Todos los demás, estoy seguro que tenían alguna otra cosa que hacer— dijo haciendo señas a los alumnos para que se movieran y continuaran con sus caminos.

Draco empezó a subir las escaleras que tanto trabajo le habían costado bajar, a su alrededor los alumnos lo miraban atentamente, dio un suspiro y levantó el rostro no dejándose amilanar por ello, apenas había dado dos pasos cuando sintió a Harry, caminando en silencio junto a él, siguió intentando no mirarlo mientras el director los alcanzaba y los guiaba hacia su oficina.

Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos y soltó el aire con alivio, al menos Draco seguía allí, y no se despegaría de él, ahora si lo petrificaría o dejaría inconciente con tal de no dejarlo partir.

Las pisadas de los tres sobre los pisos de piedra resonaban en la cabeza de Draco, junto con las miles de preguntas sobre lo que estaba pasando, lo que había pasado con Harry y el por que podía recordar, así como cual era la razón para que Dumbledore lo detuviera, ¿Sería que ya se había enterado a lo que iba a la Mansión y ahora lo enviaría a Azkaban? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al imaginarse en aquella situación, instintivamente, como buscando apoyo buscó la mirada de Harry, y un peso cayó en su pecho, los ojos verdes relampagueaban con furia, Harry estaba molesto, no quedaba ningún rastro del Harry tierno que le había hablado minutos antes.

**--0o0o0--**

Snape dio un suspiro de alivio, y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, sonriendo complacido, mientras el patronus en forma de lince desaparecía, había sido Kinsley el encargado de informar, le había dicho que ya todos habían vuelto al cuartel, que todos estaban a salvo y ahora solo esperaban instrucciones. Ahora solo quedaba esperar al director y a Draco.

**--0o0o0--**

—Harry, me temo que esta conversación ha de ser privada— informó el director en cuanto los tres estuvieron delante de la gárgola que daba paso a su despacho.

—Pero señor…— Harry le dio una mirada mas a Draco, que lucía mas pálido que de costumbre —No puede dejar que Draco parta en dos horas mas, ¡no es justo!

—Señor, está bien, lo que me tenga que decir lo puede decir delante de él— argumentó Draco.

—Luego se lo podrás decir, por lo pronto Harry, será mejor que busques a tus amigos, están preocupados por ti y tu escapada de la enfermería esta madrugada

Draco le dio una mirada de asombro ¿Harry había estado en la enfermería?, ¿Habría sido por su culpa? —¿Estas bien?— preguntó, mirando por primera vez a Harry a la cara

—Lo estaré si no te vas a hacer tremenda estupidez— reprochó Harry con enojo.

—Pero…

—Bien, Señor Malfoy, vamos— dijo Dumbledore a la vez que la gárgola dejaba el camino libre — Y tu Harry, — dijo hacia el chico que ya comenzaba a avanzar para entrar también —Lo siento, te quedaras aquí

Draco avanzó hacia el interior del pasillo y no tuvo el valor para mirar a Harry a la cara nuevamente, estaba enojado con él, probablemente había estado en la enfermería por su culpa, después de todo tal vez había tenido razón al creer que Harry no lo perdonaría en cuanto se enterara de lo que había hecho.

—¡Señor!— gritó Harry molesto

—Entiendo tu frustración, pero hay cosas sobre las que no puedes pasar, y está es una de ellas— dijo Dumbledore mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro —Debes esperar

—¿No dejara que se vaya?— preguntó en un susurro.

—Dependerá de él— dijo el director dándose la vuelta para seguir a Draco.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco nunca había entrado en la oficina del director, le sorprendió que la puerta fuera abierta por Snape, que le dio una mirada fría mientras lo invitaba a pasar

—¿Cómo has estado, Draco?— preguntó aun de pie Snape mientras le señalaba una de las sillas delante del escritorio del director.

—Bien, señor— respondió apenas Draco, sintiendo como la incertidumbre pesaba cada vez mas en su pecho ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

—¿Todo en orden, Severus?— preguntó el director entrando a la oficina.

—Muy en orden señor— informó Snape antes de hacer un asentimiento y salir de la oficina.

Draco miró atentamente al director mientras lentamente caminaba hacia el escritorio, notó recién la mano oscurecida y ¿quemada? Del director, era raro que no lo hubiera notado antes —Bien, Draco, entonces tu y yo tenemos una pequeña conversación pendiente— le dijo el director seriamente mientras se acomodaba en su silla detrás del escritorio.

Draco tragó grueso y se obligó a mantenerse calmado, pidiéndole a su corazón que dejara de latir tan fuerte.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry se sentó en el piso del pasillo, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada contra la fría pared, por un instante se entretuvo viendo como Snape, que al salir solo le había dado una mirada de fastidio, tan típica de él, ahora se alejaba caminando rápidamente, jaló la mochila y sacó el diario que Draco había escrito y empezó a hojearlo, entreteniéndose en párrafos que la noche anterior no había querido leer al no comprender de que se trataba todo, pero que ahora tomaban gran valor, ahora entendía todo lo que Draco había pasado, el por que tanta negativa a que estuvieran juntos, tantos silencios, tanto secretismo, pero el entenderlo no significaba que lo perdonara, o que estuviera menos molesto, su mente comenzó a vagar en lo que hubiera sucedido si realmente todo hubiera salido como lo había planeado, Draco se hubiera convertido en un mortífago, hubieran luchado en bandos separados, hubieran podido herirse o lastimarse.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si después de años, luego de la guerra Draco hubiera aparecido en su puerta con aquel diario? ¿Le habría creído? ¿Le habría dejado volver? ¿Lo habría dejado de amar?

—Merlín bendito, Harry— dijo la voz entrecortada de Hermione, Harry levantó la vista y tomó aire, sus amigos exigirían mucho mas que una explicación.

—Demonios, amigo, ¿que te hizo el hurón?— preguntó Ron mientras le tendía una mano para ayudar a levantarse

—¿Dónde esta Malfoy?— preguntó Hermione.

—Draco está con el director… él…— Tanto Ron como Hermione lo miraron como si de pronto estuviera bailando desnudo en medio de Hogsmade en pleno diciembre —¿Qué…

—En cuanto lo encuentre lo mataré— murmuró Ron

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la escalera?— Hermione le dio una mirada cautelosa,

—Yo… chicos— Harry tomó aire una vez mas, sabía que aquello no sería nada fácil. —Draco y yo… pues… si fue él el que me lanzó el hechizo desmemorizante y…

—¡Lo sabía!— brincó Hermione —Te dije que no era bueno… ¿Qué mas te hizo?

—¡Él si es bueno!— replicó molesto Harry.

—Mejor será que vuelvas a la enfermería— Ron le dio una mirada preocupada —Estoy seguro que estás algo confundido y que…

—No… no esperen, solo escuchen ¿si? Sin interrupciones— dijo apuntando con un dedo hacia sus amigos, que solo asintieron en silencio

**--0o0o0--**

—Esta bromeando— replicó Draco mirando con asombro al director

—De ninguna manera, ahora solo falta saber cual será tu posición en todo esto… pronto serás mayor de edad, y sé que este año que ha pasado has estado expuesto a demasiados problemas… de muchos tipos, que te han forzado de alguna manera a madurar… No te quiero tratar como a un niño, sé que ya no lo eres… Tu padre no te obliga a unirte a los mortífagos, pero yo tampoco puedo forzarte a que no lo hagas… — Los ojos azules de Dumbledore se fijaron mas en Draco —Estoy seguro que tienes claro a lo que te comprometes si te unes a Lord Voldemort— Draco se estremeció al escuchar el nombre —Tu misión, por la que has esperado durante estos meses ya esta decidida, y es muy importante, ellos tienen fé en que la cumplirás… al parecer creen que eres un muy buen prospecto…

Draco enrojeció y agacho la cabeza, no pudiendo soportar más el escrutinio de su director —No… yo no…

—Ya veo— dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro —No serías realmente capaz de matar a nadie ¿Cierto?

Draco levantó la vista rápidamente —No

—Para ser uno de ellos debes matar a alguien… lo sabes, ya lo has visto antes

—Yo no quiero ser uno de ellos, tal vez lo quise antes…— el sonrojó inicial incrementó en sus mejillas —Yo…— no quería admitir que había tenido miedo… que se había asustado como un niño

—No, Draco, no es de cobardes cambiar de opinión— Draco apartó la vista rápidamente, seguro de que el director le estaba leyendo la mente como un libro abierto, y él ni siquiera lo había notado —Al contrario, creo que eres alguien que ha soportado algunas cosas demasiado duras y que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mucho mas que su alma por el amor a su familia y…— Draco le devolvió la mirada, preguntándose cuanto tiempo habría estado al tanto el director de lo que estaba pasando con Harry . Dumbledore dio un suspiro y sonrió hacia Draco de manera condescendiente —En fin… nos estamos demorando mucho mas de lo que había planeado, te repito mi pregunta ¿Qué posición tomaras ahora en todo esto?

—Yo no quiero ser uno de ellos pero… ¿Mi madre estará a salvo de ellos? ¿Ella está de acuerdo con esto?

—Por supuesto que si, está a salvo, y tranquila, ya no debes preocuparte mas por ella.

—¿Mi padre?

—Pronto lo estará… Azkaban es mas complicado de lo que uno puede esperar, sin embargo tenemos gente que lo está protegiendo, dado el momento lo ocultaremos también.

—¿Esta seguro de esto? ¿Qué ambos estarán bien?

—Si, sé que es difícil pero debes confiar en nosotros, si es que decides no unirte a los mortífagos, tendrás que hacerlo…

Draco apenas tardó una milésima de segundo en convencerse que realmente estaba salvado, él y su familia lo estaban, aun no entendía bien la razón por la cual Dumbledore y los demás de esa dichosa orden lo hacían, pero no importaba, mientras sus padres estuvieran a salvo, mientras no se tuviera que convertir en mortífago, estaría bien —Yo estoy con ustedes, yo confiaré en usted…

—Bien, cuanto me alegra, Draco — Dumbledore sonrió de una manera que a Draco le pareció completamente sincera, casi sin notarlo dio un suspiro de alivio, mientras el director seguía hablando —te explicaré un poco mas las cosas, hay varias cosas que creo, mereces saber…

**--0o0o0--**

—Perdiste la cabeza— murmuró Ron

—Harry… ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que es capaz de hacer Malfoy?— preguntó a la vez Hermione —Es decir… ¡él te hechizo! ¡Pudo haberte lastimado! ¡Volverte loco!

—Ya… pero no pasó eso… y si me doy cuenta de lo que puede hacer— Harry se pasó una mano nervioso por el cabello, —¿Pero es que no lo entienden? ¡Lo hizo por sus padres! ¡Él lo tenía amenazado!

—El hurón se ha jactado del regreso del que no debe ser nombrado desde siempre, ¡es un mortífago al que solo le falta la marca!— gritó Ron

—¡Cállate!— rugió Harry molesto —¡No tienes derecho a juzgarlo!

—Te está engatusando… ¡¿no te das cuenta?!

—¡Ya te explique por que lo hizo!

—¡Es Malfoy!— Ron jadeó molesto —¡Joder Harry, en que estas pensando!

Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero Hermione lo interrumpió

—Basta los dos, no podemos pelear aquí… Harry, vamos a la sala común, allí podremos hablar y arreglar…

—No hay nada que arreglar, y no me moveré de aquí, no hasta saber que es lo que esta pasando

—Lo ha hechizado, Hermione, debe estar usando algo mas fuerte que el imperius…

—No, Ron, no lo hace… ¿No crees que estoy ya grande para saber lo que hago?

—¿Qué sabes lo que haces? ¡Él te convenció de que eres gay! ¡Por todos los demonios! él te hizo mentir y engañar, te usó y luego te desmemorizó, ¡Y aun así lo defiendes! Ron dio un resoplido de incredulidad —Vaya eso es madurez…

—Vete a la mierda— masculló Harry ya harto de toda la discusión

—¡Harry!— regañó Hermione.

—¿Qué?— Harry se giró hacia ella molesto —¿Tu también lo crees no?

—Harry, yo solo veo lo hechos y…

—Pues no me importa, no me moveré de aquí y punto

—No estas pensando claramente— reclamó Ron, y Harry puso los ojos en blanco

—Y habló el señor cordura

—Yo no soy él que le da la espalda a sus amigos por un mortífago

—¡No es uno de ellos!

—Ya, pero por que lo detuviste, ¿Crees que no se convertirá en uno de ellos?

—Ron, Harry, por favor…— pidió Hermione mirando a ambos lados del pasillo

—No lo hará— ratificó Harry en voz baja

—Su padre es uno de ellos, ¿Cómo sabes si no te está usando?— preguntó Hermione —¿Qué esto no es alguna trampa?

—Por que lo sé

—Su padre es un mortífago, ¡Tu lo encerraste en Azkaban!— rugió Ron nuevamente —¡¿Acaso crees que eso te lo perdonará?!

Harry negó con la cabeza y resopló, derrotado —No les estoy pidiendo, su autorización ni mucho menos que analicen lo que esta pasando…

—Somos tus amigos, es lo que hacemos— replicó Hermione mientras ponía una mano en su hombro

—No, ustedes deberían entender, no juzgarme

—No te juzgamos, si dices que eres gay, te entendemos, pero Malfoy… Joder Harry, Malfoy es la peor persona del mundo, no se le puede creer ni lo que come

—¡Ya deja de insultarlo!

—Creo que Ron tiene razón…— dijo Hermione —Malfoy no es bueno, no puede serlo…

—Ustedes no lo conocen— Harry se apoyó contra la pared, y trató de encontrar paciencia —No tienen derecho… ni a hablar de él o de lo que sea que haya hecho… no saben nada…

—¿De que? ¿De las cosas que inventó?— Ron estaba cada vez mas colorado y furioso —De todo el engaño que ha montado para convencerte y obtener tu protección? ¿O para que le cuentes los planes contra ya sabes quien? ¡Puede ser un espía!

—Ron…— advirtió Harry.

—En serio Harry, ¿que demonios te hizo?...— Ron levantó una mano hacia Harry —Mejor no nos cuentes lo que te hizo…

—Ron…— volvió a advertir Harry

—¡Oh, joder!— exclamó Ron mirándolo asombrado —¿Acaso ahora andarás con él?

—Si

—Estas loco… completamente loco, hay que decirle a Dumbledore— dijo ahora hacia Hermione —Debe tener algún tipo de hechizo de magia oscura…

—Tal vez una poción de amor poderosa…— empezó a especular Hermione con mirada de pena hacia Harry.

—¡Basta!— gritó Harry —¡Los dos Basta!

—Harry— jadeó Hermione.

—No hablaré mas del tema con ustedes, váyanse— Harry se dejó caer en el suelo y se acomodó contra la pared

—Pero…— Hermione se quiso sentar a su lado pero la mirada que le dio Harry la dejó congelada en su sitio

—Lárguense… Pensé que ustedes entenderían, pero no lo hacen

—¡Prefieres al hurón que a nosotros!

—Él no me ha dado a elegir

—No, claro que no, él simplemente decidió por ti y te borró la memoria— replicó Hermione molesta

Harry entrecerró los ojos reprimiendo las ganas de hechizar a sus "amigos" por la rabia que estaba sintiendo —Déjenme solo

—¡Te estas poniendo en peligro!— gritó Ron

—Ron… ya déjalo— pidió Hermione mientras lo jalaba de un brazo —No llegaremos a nada ahora…

—Ni nunca si es que no logran aceptar esto— replicó Harry, Hermione le dio una mirada incrédula y Ron una mirada molesta antes de alejarse por el corredor. Harry los miró caminar, y un pinchazo de dolor se instaló en su pecho, no había podido dejar de escuchar las razones de sus amigos, y la dudas empezaron a rondar por su cabeza ¿Sería que Draco lo había utilizado desde el inicio? ¿Qué todo estaba planeado para conseguir algo más?

**--0o0o0--**

—Todo este tiempo…—Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada sintiéndose demasiado estúpido, casi como engañado, aunque no sentía fastidio por eso, la sensación de estar salvado aun calentaba su pecho gratamente—y yo incluso hechicé a Harry y…

—Ese es otro de los puntos que quiero tratar contigo, Draco— interrumpió la voz calmada del director y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

—_Creo que no debí decir eso, ¡Maldición!—_pensó Draco

—Es interesante la facilidad con la que has podido realizar aquel hechizo…— Dumbledore le dio una mirada penetrante y Draco se encogió un poco mas en su asiento —Como comprenderás no puedo permitir que vayas hechizando o desmemorizando a tus compañeros… — Dumbledore levantó la mano para detener a Draco que ya abría la boca para contestar —Sé que lo hiciste por protegerlo, pero es peligroso… y espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer dentro de la escuela

—No, Señor— apenas murmuró Draco.

—Sin embargo, debo decirte que no todos los magos tienen el poder de llevar a cabo el hechizo que realizaste…

—¿Cómo sabe cual…?

—Y, como recomendación personal, claro está, tal vez podrías dedicarte a estudiar un poco mas acerca de ellos, podrías ser de utilidad en el ministerio… tal vez en unos años— continuó hablando el director, pasando por alto la pregunta de Draco

—¿En el ministerio…?—

—Si… deberías considerarlo, pues tienes talento

Draco asintió en silencio, consternado por saber como es que el director podía saber tantos detalles de lo que había pasado, y también por el hecho de que hablara de su futuro, cuando en ese momento era tan incierto. —¿Qué es lo que me pasará ahora que estoy de su lado?

**--0o0o0--**

Pansy atravesó la puerta de la sala común y le dio una mirada significativa a Blaise, Goyle y Crable que estaban sentados en una de las mesas de trabajo, fue apenas un gesto mientras caminaba al pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios, los tres chicos se miraron sorprendidos antes de recoger sus cosas y seguirla con pasos veloces.

—¡Por Salazar Bendito!— gritó Pansy una vez que entró en la habitación de los chicos, empezando a dar vueltas con pasos rápidos —Esto es… No puede ser… si no lo hubiera visto yo…

—¿Pansy?— preguntó Blaise apenas tocando con una mano el hombro de la chica —Nos estas asustando

Ella detuvo sus pasos y frunció el ceño —¿Dónde demonios han estado? Se suponía que buscarían a Draco

—Si, pero su carruaje partió hace un rato, nosotros vimos cuando se alejaba…— argumentó Crable, sentándose en una de las camas.

Pansy bufó y les dio una mirada de reproche —Pues no partió, se lo llevó el director a su oficina

—¡Joder!— exclamó Goyle

—Pero eso no es lo peor…

—¿Hay algo mas?— preguntó incrédulo Blaise —Lo mas probable es que el director haya decidido encerrarlo o algo así…

Pansy se encogió de hombros no sabiendo que responder a eso y luego dio un suspiro —Draco bajaba las escaleras para llegar al vestíbulo, entonces lo vi, e iba a acercarme a él cuando alguien más se me adelantó

—¿Alguien? ¿Quién Theo?— preguntó confuso Goyle

Pansy negó suavemente con la cabeza y miró a sus amigos, que lucían mucho mas preocupados a cada instante —Potter…

**--0o0o0--**

—Esas son tus opciones, Draco, quedarte y ayudarnos o partir ahora mismo —Dumbledore consultó su reloj y asintió — O, en 20 minutos más podremos trasladarte y ponerte a salvo

Draco aun tenía demasiadas cosas dándole vuelta en la cabeza, el que su padre haya pasado información, que al parecer era de gran importancia a cambio de la vida de él y de su madre, que su madre había sido rescatada de la mansión de Nott padre, el que su hechizo haya sido descubierto, felizmente, por que aparentemente su madre no hubiera podido hacerle ningún obliate estando encerrada y él habría estado a merced del Lord con todos sus recuerdos… Harry recordaba, y le había dicho que lo amaba… que no se fuera… ¡sus amigos! eso le sonaba tan increíble, que sus amigos estuvieran ayudando desde hace muchas semanas a convencer a los que estaban siendo presionados a no unirse al Lord a cambio de protección … —Aun tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza— contestó finalmente.

—Lo entiendo…

—Pero no quiero irme… yo puedo ayudar, como han hecho mis amigos… — continuó Draco _—No quiero dejar a Harry_ pensó finalmente, no quería volver a actuar cobardemente, no ahora que tenía otra oportunidad.

**--0o0o0--**

—¡Rony!— exclamó Lavender poniéndose de pie y alcanzando a Ron que en ese momento entraba a la sala común, con el rostro furioso y seguido de una muy pálida Hermione. Aun seguía disgustada por la forma como le había pedido que se fuera para seguir a su amigo, junto con Hermione.

—Ahora no, Lavender, en serio— suspiró cansado Ron mientras pasaba de largo y subía por las escaleras hacia su sala común, Hermione le dio una mirada mas y sin siquiera responder a la mirada furiosa de Lavender siguió de largo hacia su propia habitación, sabía que, al igual que ella, Ron necesitaba tiempo a solas para asimilar todo lo que había confesado Harry, o para enfurecerse mas, aunque esperaba que Ron optara por lo primero.

**--0o0o0--**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que sus amigos se habían marchado molestos? No lo sabía en realidad, se había pasado el tiempo leyendo el diario y con las voces de Ron y Hermione resonando en su cabeza

—_Te esta usando…_

—_¡Te estas poniendo en peligro!—_

—_Su padre es un mortífago, ¡Tu lo encerraste en Azkaban_

—_¿De todo el engaño que ha montado para convencerte y obtener tu protección? ¿O para que le cuentes los planes contra ya sabes quien? ¡Puede ser un espía!_

¿Y si era cierto? ¿Si en cierta forma todo estaba planeado para que el pudiera protegerlo? ¿Si todo había sido un montaje…? Sus pensamientos se frenaron cuando escuchó el ruido de la gárgola abriéndose para dejar salir a Draco, se puso en pie rápidamente y lo miró a los ojos, tratando de entender, de creer.

Draco tomó aire —Harry…— murmuró apenas, acercándose un paso mas al chico, y mirándolo a los ojos.

Instintivamente Harry retrocedió un poco —Necesitamos hablar— dijo finalmente, con voz fría

—Lo sé… lo siento yo…

—Aquí no— dijo mientras recogía la mochila del piso y guardaba en ella el diario —Vamos— ordenó

Draco asintió en silencio y caminó junto a él por los pasillos, de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, y solo encontró enojo y furia.

—Harry…

—Aquí no, Draco, aquí no— repitió Harry apretando los dientes, luego se giró hacia el chico, y aun sin dejar de andar preguntó —¿Te irás del castillo?

—¡No!— Respondió rápidamente Draco

Harry no comentó nada mas y ambos siguieron caminando en ese tenso silencio hacia la sala de los menesteres.

**--0o0o0--**

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer, y muchas, muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

**Hace mucho tiempo, cuando recién imaginé este fic, lo primero que imaginé fue la escena de Harry y Draco en la escalera, imaginé a Harry deteniendo a Draco para evitar que fuera a tomar la marca tenebrosa, es más, lo primero que escribí de este fic fue eso, así que si, definitivamente, desde el inicio mi idea era no dejar que Draco fuera mortífago. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el desenlace de esta parte de la historia, aun quedan unos cuantos capítulos mas, pero por lo pronto, para todos los que me escribieron pidiendo que Draco no tomara la marca… Servidos, chicos. **

**Nos leemos el lunes que viene, **

**Que tengan una muy buena semana**

**Pao**


	15. VERDADES O MENTIRAS ¿COMO CREERTE?

**NO SIN TI**

**CAPITULO 15:**

"**VERDADES O MENTIRAS, ¿CÓMO CREERTE?"**

El gran reloj marcó el medio día, y no se le ocurrió mejor manera de hacerlo que soltando doce estruendosas campanadas, Snape se removió en su asiento y lo miró con odio —Pensé que Lupín lo había arreglado…— masculló

—¡Lo hizo!— informó Kensley en ese momento, con demasiado entusiasmo, según pensó Severus —Ahora ya no se lanza sobre la gente, solo da la hora— siguió explicando en voz alta aun sobre la última campanada del reloj, Snape gruñó y Tonks asintió aun con las manos cubriéndose las orejas, en un inútil intento de no escuchar mas el ruido del dichoso artefacto.

—Bien, Snape, ahora que el reloj terminó de indicarnos la hora— gruñó Ojo Loco, mirando con la misma rabia que miraba al reloj ahora a Snape —Supongo que estas desesperado por ayudar a tu amiguito Malfoy a librarse de Azkaban

Snape no respondió, tal como estaba acostumbrado solo mantuvo la mirada fría un instante en el hombre, para luego fijarla en la nada, mientras sus pensamientos seguían navegando en la razón por la cual Remus había escogido ir de escolta de Narcisa en lugar de asistir a la reunión, al menos la tortura de pasar un par de horas con todos aquellos insoportables hubiera sido valedera con tal de ver al hombre una sola vez mas, comprobar que efectivamente se encontraba sano y salvo, que no le había pasado nada en el rescate a Narcisa, y sobre todo, y aunque no podía admitirlo, para simplemente mirarlo, llenarse con su presencia, no importaba si no recibía ni una sola mirada de él, podía sentir su aroma, dejarse envolver por su voz, y eso bastaría para continuar… ¿En que momento se había vuelto Remus tan indispensable en su corazón? ¿En que momento había logrado entrar tan profundo como para realmente pensar en él tanto tiempo? Se removió en el asiento sintiéndose realmente incómodo y desesperado, apenas si era conciente de las voces a su alrededor, de los demás miembros de la orden hablando animadamente, él solo podía maldecir a Dumbledore por demorar tanto en llegar, ¿Sería que Draco no había aceptado la ayuda? No, imposible, Draco estaba atemorizado, lo había visto y sentido, necesitado de ayuda, se hubiera trepado a un hipogrifo de haber sido necesario con tal de conseguir ayuda para él y sus padres, miró al reloj una vez mas, las 12:40, y Dumbledore sin aparecer a una reunión que para él perdía su encanto si es que Remus no estaba, después de todo él ya sabría por descontado lo que se hablaría allí, y casi se sabía de memoria los insultos que algunos le darían, indirectamente, claro, y las miradas de desconfianza que casi todos le dirigirían, directamente y sin remordimientos, y todo ¿por que? Por haber sido tan tonto como para querer ver a Remus una vez más, pero él no llegaría, y no tenía nada que hacer allí, después de todo nunca había esperado ni esperaría que aquellos hombres lo comprendieran, animaran ni nada de eso, solo estaba allí por una promesa y un sentimiento de culpa, solo por eso. Se puso en pie rápidamente, la silla resonó mucho mas de lo que había esperado, y todos alrededor se quedaron en silencio, mirándolo, —Debo irme… no puedo esperar mas tiempo— dijo apenas en un susurro.

Todos asintieron, aunque solo Arthur Weasley tuvo la amabilidad de agitar una mano y ensayar algo parecido a una sonrisa —Hasta luego, Snape— dijo aun agitando la mano, mientras sus hijos, Charlie y Bill le daban miradas de asombro y fastidio, Snape simplemente hizo un ligero asentimiento hacia el hombre y salió de la estancia.

Una vez fuera, pasó lo mas silencioso posible frente al retrato de la señora Black, y salió a la calle, aun había un poco de nieve alrededor, miró a uno y otro lado, pero en lugar de desaparecer simplemente hacia su destino, metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y caminó a través de la plaza, hasta llegar al otro lado, y siguió por una de esas callejuelas donde mas de un año atrás había besado por primera vez a Remus… ¿O había sido Remus el que lo besó a él? No lo recordaba, y realmente no era importante, tal vez al final ambos habían participado en partes iguales… y había sido muy bueno hacerlo, no podía negarlo, el haber tenido a Remus, aunque sea durante esa pequeña parte de su vida había sido genial, y debía estar agradecido, dio una mirada mas a la calle vacía y un recuerdo demasiado vivido de aquel beso que se habían dado inundó su mente, dio un suspiro de resignación antes de desaparecerse, para aparecer en Hogsmade, en lugar de caminar hacia Hogwarts se detuvo en la taberna de Rosmeta y pidió un trago de Whisky de fuego, algo fuerte para terminar de quemar el sentimiento de culpa que tenía encima antes de volver a la escuela, a los planes que lo condenarían y que sin embargo había prometido llevar a cabo.

**--0o0o0--**

Lo primero que se escuchó fue la carcajada de Blaise, seguida segundos después por la de Goyle y Crable, Pansy cruzó los brazos y se sentó en la cama de Draco, mirándolos molesta, esperando a que dejaran de hacer los tontos, al parecer aquello desconcertó a sus amigos, que detuvieron las carcajadas en el acto y le dieron una mirada preocupada

—¿Estabas bromeando, verdad?— dijo Blaise con algo de temor en la voz mientras se sentaba a su lado

—¡Por supuesto que no!— Pansy hizo un ruidito de exasperación —¿Es que acaso me crees tan loca como para bromear con algo como eso?

—Pero, Draco no… — Goyle buscó la mirada de Crable, pidiendo apoyo, y el otro chico asintió —Draco no dejaría que Potter lo toque de esa manera…

—¿Y si lo hechizó?— dijo Crable poniéndose de pie y con mirada brillante, como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a un gran problema —Eso es, lo hechizó para… ¡para hacerle algo!

Pansy negó nuevamente con la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre la cama, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, su voz sonaba ahogada —Draco bajaba las escaleras, Potter corrió tras él y lo sujetó de la cintura… le murmuraba cosas a Draco y él solo negaba, no parecía tener intensiones de soltarse… si Potter hubiera querido hechizar a Draco lo hubiera hecho escaleras arriba, Draco venía muy distraído y Potter ni siquiera tenía la varita a la vista— relató la chica una vez mas —No lo hechizó, Draco nos ha estado haciendo tontos durante todo el semestre, ya saben, desapareciendo durante tanto tiempo, ya no hablando de nada de lo que hacía durante sus ausencias… y aunque no entiendo que demonios hacía con Potter, tal vez hay algo mas, y por eso Dumbledore se lo llevó y no lo dejó ir a la cita en la mansión, tal vez teníamos mal la información y ya estaba trabajando para ustedes saben quien…

—Imposible… — dijo Blaise mirando a sus amigos que asintieron, apoyando su teoría —Potter le hizo algo, por eso él se dejó, tal vez tenía la varita escondida, y no la viste, tal vez ya había hecho el hechizo antes y tu no lo notaste…

—Tal vez debemos buscarlo y preguntárselo — interrumpió Goyle poniéndose en pie

**--0o0o0--**

—Harry… sé que estas molesto pero déjame tratar de explicarte…— empezó a hablar Draco ni bien entraron a las salas de los menesteres, pero Harry lo interrumpió:

—No necesito explicaciones— Sacó de la mochila el diario de Draco y se lo lanzó, él lo atrapó en el aire, sus ojos se abrieron bastante al creer reconocer lo que Harry le entregaba —Sé todo lo que debería saber…

—¿Cómo demonios…?— preguntó Draco sorprendido mientras abría el diario y comprobaba que efectivamente se trataba del que había escrito días antes —Yo lo tenía esta mañana…

—Yo lo saqué de tu habitación, anoche

—¿Cómo recordaste? ¿Por qué…?

—Creo que el que tiene que dar las explicaciones aquí eres tu, no yo— acusó Harry señalándolo molesto.

—Ya sabes lo que pasó, lo leíste en el diario— replicó Draco rápidamente, aprovechando la oportunidad para explicarse —No debía haberme involucrado contigo, por que debía tomar la marca y…

—Dime una cosa, Draco— interrumpió Harry —¿Se te pasó por la cabeza, por un instante siquiera, contarme la verdad? ¿Decirme que era lo que te pasaba y dejar que te ayudara?

—No podía…

—Ni por un momento confiaste lo suficiente en mi para decírmelo ¿verdad? —volvió a interrumpir Harry.

—No se trata de eso

—¡Si Draco, se trata de eso!— gritó Harry, haciendo que Draco se sobresaltara —¡Me engañaste, mentiste y atacaste, por que no podías confiar lo suficiente en mi!

—Lo hice por que no quería ponerte en mas peligro… ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera hecho el Señor Tenebroso con esa información?

—¡Oh, por favor Draco, no me vengas con eso!— bufó fastidiado Harry —No necesito mas gente cuidando de mi, te lo dije hace tiempo

—Escucha Harry, lo lamento ¿si?— dijo Draco suavemente dando un paso mas hacia Harry —No podía hacerlo… no podía poner a mis padres en mas peligro y…

—¿Y ahora no lo estarán mas?— preguntó Harry —¿Tu ya no estás siendo coaccionado para convertirte en uno de ellos?

—No… Dumbledore ha hecho un trato con mi padre…

—Entonces al fin conseguiste lo que necesitabas… tus padres están a salvo

— interrumpió Harry una vez mas, su corazón latía con violencia, por la rabia que sentía, ya no solo con Draco, por engañarlo, si no también con sus amigos, por haberle dicho todas aquellas cosas, además de la rabia que sentía con él mismo, había confiado en Draco como un idiota, tal vez sus amigos tenían razón, _Malfoy _no debía ser del todo bueno si lo había engañado y manipulado de aquella manera.

—Si, pero…

—Y ya que no te unirás a Voldemort— Harry pudo ver como Draco se estremecía al escuchar el nombre, pero siguió hablando como si no lo hubiera notado —Y todos estamos a salvo, puedes respirar tranquilamente, te felicito, tus planes han salido a la perfección.

—Harry…— Draco dio un paso más hacia Harry y extendió la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero éste volteó el rostro rápidamente.

—No… —Harry se apartó un paso de Draco, que bajó la mano lentamente, aun sorprendido por el rechazo del chico —Recuerdo aquella tarde, después de que te emborrachaste, después de decirme que me querías, me pediste que confiara en ti… que no tenías nada que ocultar ¿Lo recuerdas?— preguntó, su voz sonaba herida y Draco pudo sentir a través de ella lo decepcionado que estaba Harry de él, y aquello solo lo hizo sentir peor.

—Yo… no podía decirte…

—Jugaste conmigo, me engañaste… ¡Me mentiste!— gritó Harry alejándose mas —¡Fui un completo idiota y tu debes haber reído…!

—¡Yo no jugué contigo! Jamás lo hice— le cortó Draco acercándose a Harry nuevamente.

—Si lo hiciste…

—¡No! ¡Por un demonio, claro que no! ¿¡No leíste el diario!? ¡No tenía opción!— Draco se detuvo delante de Harry, muy cerca, y suavizó su voz —yo quería… quiero decirte tantas cosas… cada día que pasábamos juntos, siempre quise…

—Pero no lo hiciste— le reclamó Harry —Permaneciste en silencio… ¡planeando como borrarme de tu vida! ¡Como borrarme la memoria!

—No — corrigió Draco mientras tomaba a Harry de los brazos para encararlo —No digas eso… yo… me sentía mal, muy mal, sentía que traicionaba a todos con esto… que te traicionaba a ti, pero si no lo hacía entonces traicionaría a mis padres y no podía…— Harry puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiado de la explicación —¡no lo entiendes!— gritó Draco sintiéndose frustrado por no hacerlo comprender

—Tienes razón, no lo entiendo— replicó Harry soltándose del agarre de Draco —Lo único que entiendo es que ahora ya no confío en ti—

—No digas eso… yo puedo hacer cualquier cosas para que confíes en mi… — pidió Draco con voz quebrada, aunque Harry ni se inmutó, entonces continuó hablando —¿Serviría de algo decirte cuanto lo siento? ¿Qué lo que puse allí si es cierto? Cada palabra, Harry, cada una de ellas, todo esta allí…

Harry no contestó, simplemente volteó el rostro lo suficiente para evitar que Draco lo viera.

—Harry, te amo…

—Amar es confiar…— murmuró Harry aun sin mirarlo —No creo que tu sepas que es eso

Draco suspiró —No soy muy experto en eso de amar, después de todo nunca lo había hecho antes— afirmó con voz triste —Sin embargo si sé que lo que siento por ti debe ser amor, que era por eso que quería protegerte, por que ya no había nada que hacer por mi, o por mis padres, pero si por ti, por que sabía que si el Lord se enteraba de esto me usaría de alguna manera para llegar a ti, y no podía permitir que nada te pasara, yo ya estaba condenado, no quería arrastrarte conmigo— Harry bufó y negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba mas de Draco, quien se quedó en su sitio, aun hablando con voz firme —¿Si te engañé?, si, lo hice, ¿te hechicé y desmemorizé? También, lo admito, pero lo hice por tu bien, jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza dañarte, todo lo contrario, y me equivoqué, tienes razón, pero no sabía que mas hacer…— Dio una mirada mas a Harry que permanecía en silencio y con mirada severa y se sintió perdido, sin embargo continuó hablando — pero nunca, ni una sola vez te mentí cuando te dije que te quería, ni cuando dije que te amaba…

—Yo… No puedo confiar en ti ahora…— murmuró Harry apretando los labios —Y tampoco quiero seguir hablando contigo más

—Harry… por favor…— dijo Draco con voz débil.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que en realidad no te unieras a él…— Harry habló con voz mas fuerte —¿Lo harás?

—¡No! Ya te dije que no

—Bien… Espero que esta vez estés diciendo la verdad — Harry tomó del suelo su mochila, se la colgó a un hombro y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero sintió la mano de Draco sobre su hombro, apretándolo, deteniéndolo.

—Te amo…

Harry negó con la cabeza y suspiró —Necesito estar solo… en este momento necesito alejarme de ti— replicó suavemente, los dedos de Draco sobre su hombro se apretaron un poco mas fuerte

—Yo no quiero que te vayas— susurró Draco sin embargo soltó a Harry y dio un paso hacia atrás, no podía obligarlo a que lo perdone, después de todo dejarlo solo y que se calmara podría ayudar.

—Haz hecho lo que querías conmigo… ya decidiste por mi una vez— Harry dio un paso mas, alejándose de Draco —Ahora necesito decidir yo solo— dijo mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta y salía de la sala, obligándose a no mirar atrás, a no mirar a Draco.

Draco se quedó en pie, delante de la puerta cerrada, mirando sin mirar la madera clara, y recordando solo las palabras de Harry _—No puedo confiar en ti ahora…_

**--0o0o0--**

—Hermione…— murmuró la voz de Ginny a sus espaldas, rápidamente trató de secarse las lágrimas, aunque sabía que sería imposible engañar a su amiga,

—Ahora no, Ginny, en serio…

—¿Qué ha pasado? Lavender esta furiosa, murmurando con Padma sobre ti y Ron y…

—No es nada de eso— la interrumpió Hermione dándose la vuelta

—No debes llorar por él, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta y…

—No es eso, Ginny, de verdad— repitió Hermione tratando de sonreír.

—Entonces es por Harry ¿verdad?— dijo Ginny con cierta cautela y Hermione le dio una mirada de asombro

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Todo el castillo lo comenta ya, esta mañana en las escaleras… todos lo vieron

—¿Todos?

—Bueno, no _todos_ pero ya sabes que aquí nada es un secreto… bueno, nada excepto lo bien que Harry se estaba llevando con Malfoy, al parecer…

—Ron está tan herido…— murmuró apenas Hermione —Harry estaba tan molesto, pero a pesar de todo lo defendía a él…

—¿A pesar de todo?...¿A Malfoy?— preguntó con asombro —No entiendo de que hablas, pero eso no es bueno, solo empeorará las cosas— dijo Ginny con tono preocupado.

—¿Empeorar?

—No lo sabes, por que has estado toda la tarde aquí, pero…— Ginny se detuvo un momento como tratando de escoger sus palabras —La cuestión es que todos saben que Malfoy lucha en el bando de tu ya sabes quien, y pues Harry lo abrazó en las escaleras…

—¿Qué es lo que piensan?— interrumpió Hermione, apresurando a su amiga a hablar.

—Piensan que Harry puede haberse dejado seducir, no solo por Malfoy… también por él que no debe ser nombrado… todos saben que estuvo fuera de la oficina de Dumbledore esperándolo, que luego se fue con él… y desde entonces no se les ha visto a ninguno de los dos, todos creen que deben estar juntos…

—¿Creen que Harry se unirá a Voldemort?— chilló Hermione, mientras Ginny se encogía ante la mención del nombre —¿Eso es lo que creen?— insistió, furiosa.

Ginny asintió lentamente, y Hermione pudo ver en su mirada cierta duda.

**--0o0o0--**

—Bien, definitivamente deberíamos pensar seriamente en ponerle un hechizo de ubicación permanente o algo así— bufó fastidiado Crable mientras recorrían lo que les faltaba de la torre de astronomía.

—¡Ya! yo quiero ver como es que logran eso— respondió con burla Blaise.

—Pues debemos empezar a vigilarlo por que, aparentemente, no tiene la menor idea de lo que esta haciendo, es decir… ¡dejar que Potter, lo abrace!— Pansy hizo una mueca de asco hacia sus amigos antes de seguir andando.

—Yo propongo esperarlo en la sala común, tal vez ya está allí y nosotros aquí caminando por todo Hogwarts— dijo Goyle —¡Y con lo inmenso que es!

—Pero fuiste tu el que lo propuso— se quejó Crable

—Ya… pero es que no tenía idea de lo que decía… este sitio es muy grande

—Goyle tiene razón— apuntó Blaise —Tarde o temprano tendrá que volver a la habitación

—¿Pero si es que se lo han llevado? ¿O le ha pasado algo?— se quejó Pansy

—De ser así no estaría vagando por el castillo— respondió él, mientras rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de la chica —Vamos, será mejor esperarlo en las mazmorras

**--0o0o0--**

Harry caminó por los pasillos hacia su sala común, sin embargo las punzadas de dolor que tenía en la cabeza, esas que habían aparecido en cuanto había cerrado la puerta de la sala de los menesteres y había dejado solo a Draco, iban aumentando a cada paso que daba —Tal vez aun sea un efecto de recordar todo tan de pronto…— se dijo, y aunque por lo general él sabía sobre llevar aquello de los dolores de cabeza perfectamente bien, esta tarde no tenía deseos de lidiar siquiera con un tonto dolor de cabeza, mucho menos con Ron y Hermione, que probablemente estarían esperándolo en la sala común con muchísimas mas razones para no confiar en Draco y darle pelea por lo estúpido que había sido al enredarse con él y creerle, como si se tratara de un tonto ingenuo y, aunque en ese preciso momento estaba muy tentado a darles la razón, no quería escucharlos decir mas esas cosas, así que dio media vuelta, y caminó en el sentido contrario, alejándose de la sala común.

Sus pasos lo llevaron, ya inconcientemente, por un camino lamentablemente muy conocido para él, hacia la enfermería. No pudo evitar notar como los grupos de alumnos dejaban de hablar a su alrededor cuando pasaba cerca de ellos, por lo general estaba acostumbrado ya a que hablaran de él e incluso a que lo señalaran, pero nunca al silencio, a las miradas que lo evitaban, era como si le temieran, y aquella sensación era mucho peor a la que le daba cuando simplemente hablaban de él por que le creyeran un mentiroso o un loco.

El dolor de cabeza se hacía cada vez mas fuerte, tomo varias bocanadas de aire, intentando menguar el dolor de alguna manera, aunque aquello era en vano, solo se sentía peor a cada momento, incluso empezó a sudar, y a tener frío, mientras trataba de apurar sus pasos hacia la enfermería. Cuando levantó una mano para apartarse el cabello de la frente notó como esta temblaba, apretó mas sus pasos, sintiendo como las piernas empezaban a temblarle, tal como había pasado aquella mañana, alrededor las paredes parecían moverse ligeramente, tragó grueso y siguió avanzando hasta que llegó a las puertas de la enfermería, las empujó con lo último de fuerza que le quedaba, apenas y vio a la Señora Pomfrey caminando hacia él antes de perder el conocimiento.

**--0o0o0--**

—Bien…— susurró Draco dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el piso de la sala de los menesteres —Él solo necesita tiempo— dijo en voz alta —Solo necesita pensar y…— un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, por el miedo, y contempló la puerta por la que Harry había salido una vez mas, antes de acomodarse mejor sobre el piso y tomar una bocanada de aire, obligándose a pensar que todo estaría bien, que pronto todo tendría que arreglarse, que Harry lo perdonaría, que entendería que lo había hecho por su bien, que se daría cuenta que de verdad lo amaba. Miró una vez mas a su mochila, que había quedado en el piso abandonada, se sentía demasiado agotado para moverse en ese momento, así que con un pequeño "accio" atrajo su varita, y luego la mochila y el diario que le había devuelto Harry.

Pensó en lo raro de la situación, en como Harry al final no le había querido explicar nada de lo que había pasado con el diario, ni como había logrado recordar todo al final, incluso colarse durante la noche a la mazmorra de Slytherin… —Por que estaba aun molesto…— dijo en un murmullo —seguro luego si me lo contará… yo tengo tantas cosas que contarle también— suspiró profundamente mientras sacaba su copia del libro de hechizos desmemorizantes, y lo apuntó con la varita — Finite Incantatem— murmuró y el libro tomó la forma del diario, lo puso en el piso, junto al que Harry le había entregado, aun sintiéndose sorprendido de que efectivamente, él tuviera una copia y Harry otra.

**--0o0o0--**

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos notó que estaba en el mismo lugar en que había aparecido la noche anterior, aunque aquello le parecía tan lejano, como si hubieran pasado meses desde que despertó con esos recuerdos incompletos, se preguntó si por esas casualidades de la vida, no sería la misma hora. Dio un pequeño bostezo y se estiró sobre la cama, esta vez a diferencia de la noche anterior ya no tenía ningún apuro de levantarse, estaba bien estar allí, dormir, dormir siempre alejaba los problemas, aunque sería fantástico si la enfermera le diera un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños, pero ya Hermione le había explicado alguna vez que su uso no debía ser cotidiano, por causar adicción, que solo se usaba en momentos de traumas muy grandes, y bueno, el que Draco le haya mentido, y hechizado… Tal vez aquello era razón suficiente, si es que se lo contaba a la enfermera, sonrió ligeramente imaginando contarle a la enfermera todos sus problemas y dudas, casi como a un psiquiatra muggle.

—Bien, señor Potter, espero que esta vez no desee escapar de madrugada…— dijo Madame Pomfrey con voz severa a un lado de la cama, haciéndolo sobresaltar —Esta vez lo tendré vigilado— agregó luego de un instante mientras se acercaba a Harry con un pequeño vial de un líquido verde.

—Lo siento… esta noche no me iré— respondió Harry algo sonrojado mientras tomaba entre las manos el pequeño vial

—¿En serio, Señor Potter?— respondió con tono irónico la enferma, y Harry entendió que realmente debía estar muy molesta, rápidamente bebió la poción y le sorprendió que está, a diferencia de la mayoría de pociones para curar no supiera tan mal, se preguntó que podría ser, _seguro que Draco sabría que es, con lo bueno que es en pociones…_ pensó con pena, y trató de no pensar en él y prestar mas atención a la enfermera que seguía hablando con aquel tono estricto —Pues que amable de su parte, aunque sería lo mas recomendable, después de todo aun esta muy débil y cansado.

—Si…— Harry dio un bostezo más, su cuerpo se sentía adormilado, y demasiado cómodo, como los instantes previos a quedarse dormido —¿Cómo fue que llegué…— pregunto suavemente, sus párpados se sentían mas pesados a cada instante…

—Usted llegó caminando solo, lo mas sensato que ha hecho en las últimas horas, debo decir— replicó la enfermera con tono estricto mientras seguía agitando la varita alrededor del cuerpo de Harry

Harry apenas le dio una mirada de reojo, —¿Sensato?— preguntó, aunque mas para él mismo que para la mujer, que se tomó la pregunta como propia y continuó hablando

—Irse en medio de la noche, luego de haber sido aturdido, estoy segura que no comió nada durante todo el día, me sorprende que haya podido llegar hasta la enfermería por sus propios pies, aunque claro, no debería haber estado solo, sus amigos debieron ayudarlo…— La enfermera se detuvo y le cubrió un poco mas con las sábanas, —Ellos lo buscaban esta mañana ¿Lo encontraron? Se veían muy preocupados por usted…

Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el cansancio y las ganas de no pensar más…

**--0o0o0--**

Cuando Draco finalmente salió de la sala de los menesteres era ya de noche, se había pasado toda la tarde en aquel sitio, leyendo y comparando los diarios, después de un rato se había convencido que eran copias exactas, empezó a escribir en uno de ellos y descubrió que eran mas que copias, lo que se ponía en uno podía aparecer en el otro, era algo muy interesante, al parecer Harry había conseguido hacer algún tipo de hechizo Proteico, se preguntó si es que lo habría hecho adrede.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras para llegar a las mazmorras, ya casi no había ningún alumno fuera, lo cual era normal, siendo ya casi las 9 de la noche, la mayoría estaría aun en el comedor, se preguntó si es que Harry estaría allí, si aun seguiría tan enfadado con él, había tenido la vaga esperanza de que volviera a la sala de los menesteres, ya no le importaba si para seguir peleando, o para seguir reclamándole cosas, solo que volviera, pero eso no había sucedido.

Ya en el cuarto piso se cruzó con tres alumnos de Ravenclaw, los cuales le dirigieron miradas mas hostiles que de costumbre, tal como estaba acostumbrado levantó mas el rostro y siguió caminando con pasos firmes, y la escena se repitió durante el resto del camino, parecía que durante la tarde el "odio a Draco Malfoy" se había vuelto muy popular y se había acrecentado, pero él tenía otras cosas en las cuales preocuparse, cosas muy diferentes a su popularidad en la escuela, entró en la sala común, está se encontraba casi vacía, salvo por un gran grupo de alumnos de primero que lo miraron de reojo mientras cruzaba al pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

Su habitación estaba a oscuras y vacía, o al menos eso le pareció hasta que se internó completamente en ella y las antorchas se encendieron, dejándole ver ahora a sus amigos, los cuatro estaban sentados, con los brazos cruzados, sobre la cama de Blaise, al parecer lo habían estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, y parecían impacientes por respuestas, tomó aire y se dispuso a responder, después de todo ahora todos, al parecer, estaban en el mismo bando, aunque el como había sucedido era algo que ellos también tendrían que explicarle.

**--0o0o0--**

Hermione subió con pasos firmes hacia la habitación de los chicos, seguida apenas unos metros detrás por Ginny, no se detuvo a tocar la puerta simplemente entró, y se quedó congelada en el umbral, Ron se apartó tan rápido de Lavender que por un momento pensó que la había lanzado con algún hechizo repulsor, ella simplemente acomodó su túnica un poco mientras Ron se sonrojaba y se ponía en pie.

—Hermione…— susurró apenas sintiéndose como si hubiera sido encontrado en medio de un acto de traición.

—No sabía que tenías la mala costumbre de entrar sin tocar— reclamó Lavender poniéndose de pie y enganchando su brazo al de Ron, sin importarle mucho la mirada de reproche que su novio le daba.

—Yo…

—¡Allí estas! —Exclamó Ginny con una sonrisa que se borró cuando vio a Ron y a Lavender

—Lo siento…— murmuró Hermione apenada —Pero debemos hablar… de Harry

—Ah, claro…— bufó Lavender —No entiendo, si siempre andas preocupada por él, si tanto te da que pensar, por que mejor no hablas con Harry directamente… Incluso creo que deberías hacerlo, estoy segura que hasta te gusta un poco por la forma como andas buscándolo siempre…—completó en tono meloso

Hermione arqueó una ceja y miró con rabia a la chica —Ron… Necesitamos hablar

Ron entrecerró los ojos mirando a Hermione de una manera extraña y luego a su novia, —Justo ahora estoy ocupado, y no tengo ganas de hablar precisamente de él— dijo con fastidio.

—Pero…

—Él no quiere hablar contigo ahora— replicó Lavender con una sonrisa

—Soy capaz de comunicarme solo, gracias— reclamó Ron mientras se soltaba del agarre de la chica —Y en este momento no deseo hablar con nadie— dijo mientras cruzaba la habitación

—Pero, Ron…— pidió Ginny mientras su hermano pasaba por un lado

—Con nadie, Ginny— replicó este mientras se perdía por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala común, Hermione y Ginny le dieron miradas molestas a Lavender, que ahora estaba sonrojada y sin ninguna sonrisita triunfal en el rostro.

**--0o0o0--**

—Vaya… hechizos desmemorizantes… y de ese nivel— comentó Blaise bastante impresionado —Son muy difíciles…

—Es lo mismo que dijo Dumbledore…— Draco se acomodó mejor la almohada en la espalda —Y también me dijo que podía trabajar en el ministerio… haciendo eso… que es un trabajo difícil y muy bien cotizado

—Ya…— bufó Goyle —Tu en el ministerio, cuando no necesitas trabajar

—Bueno… no creo que quede mucho de la fortuna Malfoy, no después de que mi padre fue atrapado y encerrado, y si se desata la guerra de verdad será peor…

Pansy dio una mirada triste hacia Draco y asintió suavemente —Tal vez Draco tenga razón… Tal vez las cosas serán diferentes en poco tiempo…

—Puede…— murmuró Blaise suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella —Pero nosotros podemos superarlo ¿no? Todos nosotros— dijo con voz más firme hacia Goyle y Crable que asintieron tímidamente.

—Y ahora ustedes tendrán que explicarme que demonios han estado haciendo sin mi— dijo Draco luego de un momento en que todos se quedaron callados, pensando en lo difícil que sería si la guerra de verdad se iniciaba… en lo que pasaría con ellos, que hasta hace unos meses creían tener todo asegurado y que lo mas probable es que se quedaran sin nada.

—No, aun no nos has dicho que hacías tú sin nosotros— le reclamó Pansy, con voz acusadora, y Draco arqueó una ceja interrogante

—No te hagas… hablamos de Potter— continuó con el reclamo Crable.

—Si y queremos algo mas que esa escueta explicación tuya de "Entre él y yo pasó algo y no podía dejar que nadie se enterara"— reclamó Pansy, sobre las razones que Draco les había dado para borrar la memoria de Harry.

—Si, ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo tu con Potter?— preguntó Blaise

—¿Potter?— preguntó Draco tratando de lucir aun confundido

—Si, Potter, y no te hagas que los vi en la escalera… muchos los vieron y ahora todos saben lo de ustedes, yo creo que es mas que "algo que paso"

—¿Lo de nosotros?— preguntó Draco tratando de sonar irónico —¿Qué es exactamente lo que saben?

—Eso… es complicado— respondió Blaise y esta vez si sonó realmente preocupado, lo cual hizo que Draco dejara sus lados sus burlas.

—Dilo de una vez, ¿quieres?

—Draco… nosotros sabemos que tu no querías ser un mortífago… y nos alegramos tanto de que no tengas que hacerlo, pero…— empezó a explicar Pansy —¿Meterte con Potter? Estoy segura que pudiste obtener ayuda de otras maneras… no tenías que rebajarte a…

—Espera— le interrumpió Draco mientras se ponía en pie y levantaba las manos hacia sus amigos—Esperen— repitió con voz molesta —¿Es lo que ustedes piensan? ¿Qué busqué a Potter por que no tenía otra opción?

—¿Tu y él están juntos?— preguntó Goyle casi en un murmullo.

—No lo sé— respondió molesto Draco —Y no evadan mi pregunta, ¿ustedes creen eso?

—Todos lo creen…— informó Blaise —Aunque hay muchas versiones….

—¿Versiones?

—Hay una, que me parece de verdad muy graciosa, ellos, y te digo que son la mayoría, cree que buscaste a Potter y lo sedujiste para poder llevarlo al Lord, pero no como prisionero, si no como aliado… — Draco casi ríe de la teoría, pensando que entre todas las que pudieron imaginar aquella era la mas rocambolesca de todas, pero Blaise siguió hablando seriamente —Creen que Potter se ha dejado seducir por las artes oscuras, tomado de tu mano, claro, que lo has convertido en uno mas de…—se aclaró la garganta bastante incómodo, —de los tuyos… en un prospecto de mortifago.

—¿Estas de joda no?— replicó Draco, pero sus amigos negaron suavemente —Ellos creen que yo… que Potter es…— ni siquiera lo podía decir en voz alta —Pues es la estupidez mas grande que he oído en los últimos tiempos— exclamó finalmente, dejando que una pequeña carcajada, escapara —No creo que puedan inventar una teoría mas absurda…

—¿Entonces que demonios hacías con Potter?— Interrumpió Pansy sus carcajadas, y Draco le dio una mirada culpable —Es decir, no lo convenciste de ir hacia "el lado oscuro", obviamente eso ya lo sabemos y tampoco lo usaste para obtener protección o ayuda… ¿o si?

—¡No!— exclamó Draco rápidamente, —Lo que pasó entre él y yo no fue planificado… solo sucedió y… no les diré mas— dijo dejándose caer en la maca y cruzándose de brazos —Solo les diré que no lo seduje bajo ningún interés

—¿Potter?— preguntó aún incrédulo Crable, Draco le dio una mirada desafiante y durante algún momento mas ninguno dijo nada, Draco cavilaba entre todo lo complicado que sería ahora su vida, y en lo difícil que sería hacer que Harry lo perdone, y aunque sabía que Harry no le hacía demasiado caso a los chismes, estaba seguro que sus amiguitos, la sangre sucia y la comadreja influenciarían algo en sus pensamientos.

—Entonces… ¿Ahora se dedican a convencer a los que están siendo obligados, a tomar la protección de la dichosa orden del fénix?— preguntó Draco finalmente, sus amigos asintieron lentamente, con miradas culpables.

**--0o0o0--**

Snape abrió rápidamente la puerta de la oficina del director, y, recostado sobre uno de los sillones pudo ver a Dumbledore, pálido y ojeroso, sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

—Lamento la demora señor…— murmuró apenas mientras le acercaba un frasco con una poción oscura y humeante, el director solo hizo un ligero asentimiento, sintiendo demasiada debilidad para hablar en ese momento, trató de tomar el frasco entre sus manos, pero estas temblaban demasiado, así que tuvo que aceptar que el profesor le levantara un poco la cabeza y le acercara el líquido a los labios, para beber lentamente. —Creo que se está excediendo… cada vez necesita tomar las pociones mas seguido, pronto dejaran de hacer efecto— informó Snape dejando caer suavemente la cabeza del director sobre los almohadones.

—Si… por eso debemos darnos prisa, ya hemos avanzado bastante… — contestó el director con voz apagada.

—Tal vez ya sea momento de que descanse… de que…

—De todas maneras moriré, mi querido Severus, de todas maneras pasará, así que debo darle la mayor utilidad posible al tiempo que tengo— le interrumpió el director.

—Si, lo sé, señor— respondió con cierta pena en la voz, Snape.

—Lo siento, pero creo que ahora debo descansar…

Snape hizo un ligero asentimiento y salió de la oficina, sabía que ya quedaba poco tiempo para todo lo que tenía que pasar, solo esperaba que el tiempo no fuera tan tirano con ellos y les alcanzara para dejarle todas las pistas necesarias a Potter.

**--0o0o0--**

—Y entonces el director dijo que era una pena que tuviéramos que lidiar con problemas tan complicados, pero que si estábamos dispuestos, él nos ayudaría— le explicó Blaise a Draco, que aun permanecía sentado en su cama, ahora escuchando en silencio toda la historia de sus amigos.

—Y nosotros aceptamos ayudarlo con todos los que, al igual que nosotros, habían sido de alguna manera intimidados o amenazados… El director nos da una lista y nosotros los buscamos, y les ofrecemos ayuda…— continuó Pansy.

—Dice que es mas fácil que nos acerquemos nosotros a que lo haga él o algún otro profesor, por que en nosotros si pueden confiar— comentó Goyle.

—Así que a eso se han estado dedicando… ¿Cómo no lo noté?

—Por que te escapabas constantemente con Potter… pensamos que sería mas difícil despistarte…— se burló ligeramente Pansy, y Draco solo le dio una mirada molesta, sin comentar nada mas al respecto.

—Aunque siempre dudamos de por que no querían hablar contigo— pensó Blaise en voz alta —Le dijimos en más de una ocasión que tu tampoco querías, pero nos decía que llegaría el momento… aunque no nos quería decir cuando.

—Y cuando esta mañana debías partir… estábamos tan molestos con Dumbledore…— se quejó Pansy.

—Supongo que en ese entonces ya Dumbledore estaba en contacto con mis padres— comentó Draco suavemente.

—Pero al menos ya estas libre de eso… y nosotros también— reconoció Pansy con una sonrisa

—Si… un problema menos— replicó Draco mientras en su mente volvían a sonar las palabras de Harry —_ No puedo confiar en ti ahora…_

**--0o0o0--**

**Hola a todos…**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y por sus palabras, que me animan a seguir cada semana.**

**No se olviden, si pueden dense una vueltita por mi ****livejournal****, es mi nuevo pasatiempo… aunque recién lo estoy aprendiendo a usar…**

**Tengan linda semana**

**Pao **


	16. Chapter 16: LA ULTIMA ACCION DE HUGUETT

**NO SIN TI:**

**CAPITULO 16:**

"**LA ÚLTIMA ACCION DE HUGETTE"**

La luz que se colaba por alguna ventana abierta le daba en todo el rostro, haciendo que fuera imposible seguir durmiendo, se removió en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas toda la cabeza, girando a un lado, pero ya era tarde, ya no tenía sueño, se había despertado, así que, vencido, alejó las sábanas y estiró un brazo lo suficiente para tomar de la mesa de noche sus gafas, pero unas manos lo detuvieron y se las extendieron, se las puso mientras se sentaba para observar a su visitante tan madrugador.

—Buenos días, Harry— saludó el director con una sonrisa, Harry no pudo negar que cada vez que lo veía, lo encontraba peor, ya no solo es la mano quemada y negra, eran las ojeras, la palidez en la piel, el poco brillo en sus ojos, su sonrisa que, aunque sincera, no era tan efusiva como un año atrás… vagamente se preguntó si es que el director estaría realmente enfermo.

—Buenos días, Señor— correspondió al saludo sentándose completamente sobre la cama, a su lado, el director permanecía sentado en la incómoda silla para las visitas, mirándolo de esa manera tan profunda que tenía, como si con una sola mirada pudiera descubrir lo que tu alma esconde.

—Madame Pomfrey estaba bastante preocupada por ti ayer, no debiste salir de la enfermería hasta estar completamente repuesto— regañó suavemente el director.

—No podía esperar… tenía cosas que hacer— murmuró Harry sintiendo como un calor se instala en sus mejillas.

—Cierto…— suspiró el director —Cosas que hacer… Como detener al señor Malfoy

—Él no quería ir… lo estaban obligando y no me parecía justo… — explicó Harry, pensando que esa era una muy buena forma de decir la verdad sin contarlo todo

—Lo entiendo, no es correcto obligar a la gente de la manera en que Draco era obligado

—No, no lo es, yo no sabía que usted también estaba al tanto de eso… yo me enteré ayer y no se lo pude decir antes

—Ayer… ¿Cuándo recuperaste la memoria?— preguntó Dumbledore con una mirada, casi, pensó Harry, inocente.

—¿Sabe acerca de eso?— preguntó incrédulo, y calculando cuantas cosas mas sabría el anciano.

—Si, aunque no esperaba que fueras a romper el hechizo tu mismo, pensé que lo podríamos hacer luego de hablar con Draco, estoy asombrado de que lo hayas conseguido tu solo— explicó el director poniéndose en pie.

—Hubieron algunos detalles que me hicieron dudar cuando hablé con mis amigos…

Dumbledore caminó hasta la ventana y se dedicó a mirar los jardines, Harry dio una mirada alrededor, se encontraban completamente solos, la oficina de la enfermera tenía la puerta abierta y aparentemente estaba vacía

—Las acciones de Draco me sorprendieron bastante, el hacer todo eso para evitar que Voldemort encontrara una debilidad en ti, una posibilidad de victoria…— Dumbledore suspiró profundamente y se giró hacia Harry una vez más. —Debo agregar que estoy gratamente sorprendido.

—¿Gratamente sorprendido?— preguntó Harry sintiéndose molesto nuevamente —Malfoy me borró la memoria, ¿y usted esta gratamente sorprendido?

Dumbledore le dio de nuevo aquella mirada intensa y negó suavemente con la cabeza —No pretendo justificarlo, ni abogar por él delante de ti, Harry, solo manifiesto que a mi me ha sorprendido de sobre manera el que haya puesto tu integridad por delante de sus sentimientos.

—¿Sentimientos?— murmuró Harry sintiendo nuevamente aquel sonrojo en las mejillas, Dumbledore sabía, él sabía lo que estaba o había pasado entre Draco y él —Si usted sabía que era lo que pasaría, ¿Por qué no lo detuvo?

—Por que habían muchas cosas que arreglar antes de poder acercarnos a él, por supuesto— informó el director —Nunca dejamos de lado tu seguridad, pero es que en realidad no corrías ningún peligro….

—Ya… claro— gruñó Harry, _el ser engañado y desmemorizado no representaba ningún peligro_, pensó con fastidio

—Sé que aun estarás enfadado, tienes muchos motivos, claro que si— dijo el director caminando hacia él y sentándose esta vez sobre su cama —Pero con el tiempo creo que comprenderás que algunas veces hay que sacrificar demasiado por las personas que queremos, o por conseguir alguna victoria… No siempre es fácil tomar aquellas decisiones, pero son necesarias.

Harry bufó y negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos y evitando la mirada del director, su razonamiento le parecía completamente equivocado El fin No podía justificar los medios, de ninguna manera, pero no estaba con deseos de discutirlo con el hombre.

—Bien, Harry — suspiró derrotado Dumbledore —Madame Pomfrey ha dicho que deberás quedarte hasta esta tarde, al parecer tuviste demasiadas emociones por un día, recuperar la memoria es algo que desgasta el cuerpo y tu magia… solo debes descansar un poco mas, para la tarde creo que ya podrás volver con tus amigos…

Harry sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al recordar a Ron y Hermione, sus amigos, los cuales estaban enfadados con él, y él con ellos. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo mas podría durar aquella discusión. Claro, cuando ellos comprendieran que Draco no lo había enamorado a base de hechizos o pociones… Draco… ¿Qué sucedería con él ahora? ¿Qué sucedería entre ellos ahora? Ahora que aun se sentía demasiado traicionado como para escuchar cualquier explicación, aunque claro, las explicaciones ya se las conocía, pero no le convencían. —Creo que necesito dormir un poco mas— dijo dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada de nuevo, todos los problemas que se habían alejado durante la noche habían vuelto y ya presentía que en cualquier momento llegaría aquel dolor de cabeza tan conocido, aquel que tenía cuando su mente estaba demasiado cargada de preguntas y dudas.

—Por supuesto, muchacho, por supuesto— dijo Dumbledore sonriendo y dándole una palmada en el brazo —¿Estaría bien para ti tener una reunión mañana en la noche? ¿A las 8 de la noche?

Harry asintió suavemente cerrando los ojos —Por supuesto…— murmuró, recordando que también tenía que contarle que pensaba que el diario que habían destruido en segundo año era un horcrux, uno menos que destruir, pero la enfermería, por mas solitaria que estuviera no parecía el lugar adecuado para conversarlo —Mañana en la noche

—Descansa, Harry— apenas murmuró Dumbledore y Harry escuchó como las puertas de la enfermería se cerraban, suspiró profundamente, tratando de que el sueño llegara a él una vez mas, tratando de alejar la gran lista de cuestiones que tenía en la mente.

**--0o0o0--**

Caminó al lado de Pansy, Blaise, Goyle y Crable rumbo al gran comedor, alrededor podía ver como sus compañeros de casa le daban miradas extrañas, algunas, incluso creyó, de admiración, aunque muchas más de desprecio, en silencio los cinco llegaron al primer piso, donde un agitado Theodore Nott los alcanzó corriendo, Draco se preguntó si es que no habría corrido desde las mazmorras y ellos no lo habían notado

—Draco… ¡espera!

—Hola Theo— murmuró Draco con cierta precaución, el que su ¿amigo? Fuera o no un mortífago también había sido un tema de conversación la noche pasada y no habían podido llegar a ninguna conclusión, Dumbledore no les había aclarado nada a sus amigos cuando habían preguntado y la madre de Draco no estaba, _gracias a Merlín_, en la mansión para obtener información de primera mano, así que simplemente tendrían que observar y esperar a que todo cayera por su propio peso.

—¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó uniéndose al grupo que caminaba rumbo al gran comedor

—Supongo que bien…

—Escucha, quería hablar contigo… —Theo detuvo sus pasos y Draco, al igual que sus amigos lo miraron interrogante —¿Podemos hablar ahora?— preguntó señalando un pasillo a su izquierda.

—Pues… no sé Theo… ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar?— preguntó Draco algo incómodo —Lo cierto es que ayer casi ni comí y hoy muero de hambre

Theo pareció pensárselo un momento antes de contestar —Vale… te busco luego entonces— dijo mientras desaparecía por el pasillo que le había señalado a Draco.

—Sigo creyendo que es un traidor, uno de ellos— dijo Pansy con fastidio cuando ya llegaban al gran comedor

—También pensabas lo mismo de mí— murmuró Draco incómodo.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— dijo Pansy con voz demasiado alta, y muchos mas alumnos de los que ya los miraban dejaron de hablar y les dedicaron miradas interesadas

—¿No crees que ya llamamos suficiente la atención como para también ponernos a discutir aquí?— murmuró Blaise con los dientes apretados, tomando de un brazo a Pansy y guiándola hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Draco tuvo que admitir que nunca había visto a nadie dominar tan bien el carácter de la chica, y sin saber a ciencia cierta por que, sonrió mientras caminaba hacia su mesa, aunque su sonrisa flaqueó ligeramente viendo la forma como los chicos de Ravenclaw parecían querer matarlo con la mirada, sobre todo ese tal Jude no sé que, él que, ahora que recordaba, había visto demasiado sonriente hacia Harry en las navidades, ¿sería que ahora que, según Pansy, toda la escuela estaba al tanto de que de una u otra manera (no importa lo ilógicas o rocambolescas que fueran) Harry y él habían o tenían algo esas miradas no solo serían por el hecho de ser un mortífago casi declarado?

—Todos nos están mirando demasiado— murmuró algo incómodo Goyle, a un lado de Draco

—Creo que es por mi— dijo Draco con una sonrisa sínica, mientras Pansy y Blaise negaban con la cabeza. El que ahora murmuraran acerca de él no quería decir que les demostraría lo incómodo que le hacían sentir ¿cierto?

—Aunque por lo general te debería decir que no te alucines el centro del mundo, Draco, esta vez creo que tienes razón— murmuró Blaise que estaba sentado frente a él, extrañamente Draco notó como prácticamente estaban aislados hasta en su propia mesa, pues todos los demás compañeros de su casa estaban sentados algo alejados de ellos.

—Ya se les pasará… esperemos a que encuentren otro chisme del cual hablar— afirmó Pansy mientras levantaba el vaso para que Blaise le sirva un poco de jugo de calabaza —¿Irás a hablar con Theo?

—Supongo…— contestó Draco encogiéndose de hombros, su mirada estaba ahora en la mesa de Gryffindor, y sobre las miradas ofendidas y de odio que le daban todos los de esa casa, mucho peor que los de las otras casas, buscaba a Harry, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, su mirada se detuvo en las cabelleras pelirrojas que, por lo general, estaban alrededor de él, pero esta vez estaban solos, vio a la mas pequeña de los Weasley junto a Granger, cuchicheando, y al otro extremo a la comadreja, junto con aquella tipa que tan mal le caía a Harry, con Brown… pero ¿Dónde estaba él? Tal vez estaba tan enfadado aun que ni siquiera deseaba desayunar o simplemente no quería cruzárselo por el camino. Miró a su plato una vez mas, de pronto las tostadas y los huevos revueltos habían perdido todo su encanto, apuró un poco mas el vaso de jugo de calabaza y ante la mirada de reproche que le dio su amiga le dio un par de mordidas a sus tostadas, masticando lo mas rápido posible que fuera para poder salir de allí, vagamente recordaba que el día anterior casi no había comido, ni los anteriores, pero aquello realmente le importaba muy poco.

—Es extraño que Potter no aparezca por ningún lado— comentó Crable en voz baja, —¿Dónde se habrá metido?

—Yo que tu reviso la enfermería…— murmuró Blaise con burla, pero al ver la mirada de _¿terror? _Que le dio Draco, dejó de sonreír —Vale… solo era una broma, tu mismo le has dicho miles de veces que pasa mas tiempo allí que en clases— dijo poniendo las manos en alto

—Yo no he dicho nada— masculló Draco con los dientes apretados mirando nuevamente a todos lados ¿Y si de verdad estaba en la enfermería? No sería buena idea ir a revisar, estaba pensando, cuando un brazo se aferró a su hombro con bastante fuerza y lo jaló, haciéndolo caer al piso, delante suyo con la varita en alto y una mirada tan asesina y de tanto odio, que era capaz de opacar cualquier otra que le hubieran dado hasta ahora, estaba Gwendal Huguette.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?— preguntó Goyle poniéndose de pie, al igual que sus amigos, con la varita en alto, pero los chicos que acompañaban a Huguette, unos chicos de séptimo, Draco se asombró que no fueran solo Slytherin, habían dos Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff, y que casi todos ellos ganaban en tamaño incluso a Goyle y Crable, levantaron la varita y dieron un paso hacia delante, amenazantes.

—Esto es entre la puta de Potter y yo— respondió Huguette mirando fijamente a Draco, éste se estaba poniendo ya de pie, con la varita en alto

—Pues no la veo por aquí… por que no vas a buscar a Gryffindor… es allí donde debe estar— informó Draco alisándose la túnica —Es mas, te pasaré por alto el que hayas… "tropezado" conmigo— murmuró tratando de recordarse que no debía pelear con él, que Huguette era un mortífago y él un traidor y no podía salir bien librado de aquello.

—No te hagas el imbécil que no te queda— dijo Huguette dándole un empujón a Draco, que retrocedió varios pasos, aun con la varita en alto, sus amigos se acercaron mas a él, pero los compañeros de Huguette tan bien, recordándole su presencia.

—Deja de empujarme— gruñó Draco ahora empujando a Huguette, aunque como el chico era mas alto y fuerte apenas y consiguió sacudirlo un poco —No tengo nada de que hablar contigo

—Espera a que tu padre se entere— siguió hablando Huguette en voz fuerte y clara —Que su hijo se ha convertido en una puta que da el culo para salvar su pellejo…— pero no pudo terminar de insultarlo, Draco, pese a ser mas pequeño que él, se le lanzó encima, poco le importaba lo que le pasara ahora, nadie, y entiéndase bien, _nadie_ le habla así y salía bien librado, levantó el puño tratando de alcanzar el rostro de Huguette, y apenas lo consiguió cuando unos brazos lo sujetaron con fuerza del tórax y tiraron de él hacia el piso, apenas y registro que había sido un chico mas de séptimo, uno de los que venía con Huguette, antes de sentir la patada en el pecho, cortándole la respiración, se hizo un ovillo tratando de proteger su rostro mientras llegaba una nueva patada, aunque sus oídos zumbaban si pudo registrar algunos gritos a su alrededor mientras un nuevo golpe le daba esta vez en la pierna, el grito que escuchó a continuación le sonó a la voz de Pansy, abrió los ojos y vio como los otros amigos de Huguette sujetaban a sus amigos para evitar que le ayuden, cuando una patada iba directo a sus brazos esta vez estuvo listo, con bastante fuerza, y sintiendo como sus dedos ardían por el golpe, sostuvo el pie de Huguette y lo jaló haciéndolo caer al piso, inmediatamente se subió sobre él y empezó a repartir golpes a ciegas, a donde fuera que diera

—No se te ocurra volver a insultarme o hablarme— dijo agitadamente Draco tratando de golpear a la mandíbula

—Eres una puta, Malfoy, una puta barata— escupió uno de los chicos que acompañaba a Huguette y que sostenía a Goyle, el cual aun forcejeaba por librarse

—Asqueroso…— murmuró el que sujetaba a Pansy, que había dejado de luchar y miraba la escena de una manera mas crítica, como analizándola. —Con Potter…— el chico negó con la cabeza en el momento en que Pansy aprovechaba la distracción y levantaba la pierna con mucha fuerza, dándole un golpe entre las piernas, mientras Draco seguía repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra.

—Te vendiste— masculló Huguette, tratando de esquivar los golpes y sujetar a Draco de los brazos —Ahora eres la perra de Potter— un golpe en la nariz lo hizo gritar y soltar el brazo que tenía agarrado de Draco, el cual aprovechó para tirar de su cabello, pero Huguette no por eso, detuvo los insultos —Me pregunto por quien se habrá dejado tu madre tirar…— un golpe directo a la boca lo detuvo

—Cierra tu asquerosa boca— gritó Draco —No te atrevas a ensuciar el nombre de mi madre…— una mano sujetó su cabello y tiró hacia atrás de él, oportunidad que tuvo Huguette para lanzar un golpe sobre el estómago de Draco, y luego todo se volvió confuso, empezó a patear y golpear a cualquier cosa que se moviera mientras apenas registraba los dolores de los golpes que recibía y, aunque a él le pareció una eternidad, luego sus amigos le comentarían que todo fue en realidad demasiado rápido.

Todos se habían agolpado alrededor de la mesa de Slytherin, cuando el director apareció, seguido de varios profesores, y con un simple movimiento de su varita los separó a todos.

Draco sintió una fuerza envolviéndolo, su cuerpo se alejó, como jalado por una soga, de toda la pelea, respirando entrecortadamente vio que él, al igual que sus amigos y los compañeros de Huguette estaban todos apartados, sin posibilidades de moverse, formando un círculo amplio, Dumbledore en el centro, mirándolos demasiado molesto, Draco entendió en ese momento por que algunos le temían tanto, tragó y decidió guardar silencio.

—Todos los demás deben ir a su sala común inmediatamente— dijo Dumbledore con voz que no admitía reclamos —Para los que no han podido desayunar, debido al vergonzoso comportamiento de sus compañeros, estoy seguro que los elfos los ayudaran— Se escuchó un murmullo alrededor, seguido por el sonido de los pasos de los demás saliendo, Draco levantó la vista en el momento que pasaban Granger y la menor de los Weasley, ambas le dieron una mirada muy extraña, no de pena, era como si quisieran ver mas allá de lo que él mostraba, levantó un poco mas el rostro y desvió la mirada, centrándose ahora en Pansy, que lucía completamente despeinada y tenía la túnica desgarrada en el brazo, donde al parecer habían un par de líneas rojas —¿Estas bien?— vocalizó para que la chica lo entendiera sin levantar la voz, ella hizo un ligero asentimiento y sonrió apenas, sus miradas se encontraron con la de Blaise, que lucía casi en el mismo estado que Pansy, Goyle y Crable tenían marcas de golpes en el rostro, pero lo que mas le preocupó es que sus cuatro amigos le dieron miradas de preocupación.

—Es inaudito— gritó Dumbledore, Draco levantó la vista hacia él, alrededor estaban la profesora McGonagall, con mirada furiosa y cruzada de brazos, Snape, mirando a Huguette de una manera demasiado extraña para el gusto de Draco, el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout sin embargo, parecían avergonzados, —Dar tremendo espectáculo en medio del Gran Comedor, peleando de esa manera tan primitiva…— Dumbledore dio un par de pasos hacia delante, mirando a cada uno de ellos —Se supone que algunos pertenecen a la misma casa, que deberían ser familia entre ustedes, no agarrarse a golpes de esa manera— Draco le dio una mirada de odio a Huguette, al escuchar a Dumbledore diciendo que debían ser como una familia, pero entonces recién notó el estado en que el chico había quedado, tenía la nariz hinchada y un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalando por su mejilla, ¿así lo había dejado? Genial… no podía esperar a contarle a Harry que también se podía defender solo, a golpes, Harry una vez lo había molestado con eso, diciendo que era demasiado "delicado y fino" para eso, sonrió tontamente, hasta darse cuenta de un par de cosas, primero, Harry tal vez no tendría interés en escuchar ahora lo que le quisiera contar, y segundo si así había quedado Huguette… ¿él también tendría tantos golpes? Su lengua pasó alrededor de sus labios y pudo sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre, aunque no sabía exactamente de donde venía, había sangre en su rostro y aquello no podía ser bueno, comprendió las razones por las cuales sus amigos lo veían así, después de todo él había sido el que se había agarrado a golpes con Huguette, él debía estar peor que sus amigos. Tan metido en sus pensamientos como estaba no registró cuando el nudo mágico que lo sostenía lo soltó, fue la voz del profesor Snape que lo sacó de su entonación:

—Señor Malfoy, ¿Acaso los golpes lo dejaron sordo?— preguntó con fastidio

—No señor— respondió rápidamente Draco mientras se ponía en pie, frente a él Pansy le hacía señas para que lo siguiera, cuando dio el primer paso se dio cuenta que estás temblaban demasiado, dio un suspiro fuerte, tratando de concentrarse en caminar a donde sea que la profesora McGonagall los llevara, era extraño durante la pelea e incluso momentos después realmente no había sentido ningún dolor o fastidio, sin embargo ahora se sentía como si lo hubieran apaleado, dio una mirada mas hacia atrás, Dumbledore seguía mirando a Huguette y su grupo, que le devolvían miradas desafiantes, a su alrededor, Snape seguía con los brazos cruzados delante de Huguette, mirándolo fijamente, seguro que intentando hacer legerimancia, y los profesores Sprout y Flitwick se habían apartado un poco de sus alumnos, y lucían mas avergonzados aun, y aunque Draco nunca había visto pelear a Dumbledore, tuvo que admitir que sintió cierta compasión por ellos

—Vamos, amigo— dijo detrás de él la voz de Goyle al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su espalda y prácticamente lo levantaba en el aire para ayudarlo a caminar —Se ve que te dieron duro…

Draco sonrió de lado y el movimiento envió una punzada de dolor sobre su mejilla —Debiste ver como quedó el otro tipo— murmuró a pesar del dolor.

—Me hago una idea…— murmuró Crable apareciendo al otro lado y terminando de abrazar a Draco con un brazo, ahora si estaba completamente en el aire, y aunque, por lo general no le hubiera gustado la ayuda, en esta ocasión sus piernas dolían tanto que sabía que no aguantaría demasiado tiempo en pie.

—Dime la verdad…— murmuró Draco —¿Qué tan mal luzco?—

Pansy giró y negó con la cabeza —¿Será posible que seas mas vanidoso?

Blaise que la tenía sujeta de una mano, giró también y lo miró con burla, Draco abrió la boca para contestar que no era vanidad, solo real preocupación, pero la voz de la profesora McGonagall los interrumpió —Señores, les recuerdo que no están de excursión, están en problemas — dijo la profesora con voz severa —Y luego de que Madame Pomfrey los revise el director les indicará sus castigos

Draco asintió suavemente, después de todo si iría a la enfermería a verificar que Harry no se encontraba allí, aunque no de la manera que había pensado.

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Y que opinas ahora?— preguntó Hermione sentada al lado de Ron, ambos cuchicheaban con las cabezas muy juntas, tratando de que nadie mas escuchara lo que se decían, y por mas que lo intentaba Hermione no podía disimular la sonrisa de satisfacción cuando Lavender, desde el otro lado de la sala levantaba el rostro para mirarlos, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo pucheros

—No entiendo… ¿Ese no es el mismo chico que le pegó la última vez?— preguntó Ron, su corazón latía a demasiada prisa sintiendo el aroma y las respiraciones de Hermione mas cerca de lo normal.

—Si… y un mortífago—

—Claro…— murmuró Ron, —Harry no quería que Malfoy se hiciera mortífago, por eso lo detuvo y ahora ese tipo, que es un mortífago lo golpea… ha de ser por traidor— concluyó Ron con una sonrisa

—Tal vez eso dejaría en claro que Malfoy no es un mortífago— opinó Hermione, pero Ron negó rápidamente con la cabeza

—Puede que todo siga siendo un teatro— Hermione se apartó un poco de él y lo miró con reproche, Ron lamentó el alejamiento pero aun así siguió hablando —Malfoy dice que no quiere ser mortífago, y consigue que de alguna manera Harry o cualquier otro lo proteja, lo meta en la orden, pero sabe que algunos dudaran, ¿Cómo puede convencerlos?

—Peleando con mortifagos conocidos en público y así demostrando que en verdad es un traidor.

—¡Exacto!— expresó Ron con una sonrisa —¿No crees que es demasiado estúpido, si soy un mortífago, pelearme con uno de los que nos ha traicionado o abandonado en medio del comedor?

**--0o0o0--**

Pasos, ruidos, voces, apenas murmullos, el sonido de frascos de vidrio chocando unos contra otros, la voz de la enfermera susurrando hechizos y de pronto, entre todo eso que le parecía tan lejano la voz de Draco:

—¿Solo necesita descansar? ¿Segura no le pasó nada mas?

Harry abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama con tanta velocidad que se sintió mareado por un instante antes de registrar lo que ocurría alrededor, su cama estaba encerrada por aquella mamparas que lo aislaban, afuera escuchaba las voces de varios chicos, entre ellos la de Draco, que murmuraba algo acerca de que no era tan doloroso en realidad, que estaba bien, se puso en pie y caminó hasta donde las voces provenían, retiró en el mayor silencio que pudo la mampara y allí estaba, o estaban, Draco y sus demás amigos, sentados en varias camas, y Draco lucía fatal, tenía un tremendo corte en la frente, sin contar la marca morada debajo de uno de los ojos y el labio hinchado ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Dio un paso mas hacia delante y entonces los chicos dejaron de hablar al tiempo de Draco casi saltaba de la cama

—Harry… ¿Estás bien?— preguntó caminando hacia donde el moreno se había quedado en pie —Me dijo Madame Pomfrey que estabas muy débil…—

Harry le dio una mirada mas, su túnica estaba rota por el cuello y el escudo de Slytherin del lado izquierdo estaba colgando apenas de un par de hilos, sonrió pensando que él debería ser el que le preguntara a Draco si estaba bien, él era el que lucía como si le hubieran dado una paliza… Oh no… ¡Ron! Pensó con pánico —¿Con quien te peleaste?— preguntó mirando a su alrededor, buscando una cabellera pelirroja

—Señor Potter, a su cama si es que no quiere quedarse una noche mas aquí— dijo con tono severo Madame Pomfrey en cuanto apareció levitando un tazón con una sustancia amarilla, que hasta Harry conocía, Esencia de Murtlap.

—Lo siento— murmuró apenas Harry mientras volvía a caminar hacia su cama, no creía que fuera Ron el que le hubiera pegado, Ron estaría por allí cerca de haber sido el culpable, los amigos de Draco no lo hubieran dejado escapar tan fácil.

Draco se quedó en pie, delante de la mampara que había vuelto a su lugar, frunciendo el ceño y molesto por la desaparición tan rápida de Harry —Si desea quitamos las mamparas… era para darles mas privacidad, pero si es que desea hablar con el señor Potter…— comentó la enfermera señalándole hacia la cama a Draco, el cual solo asintió mientras las mamparas desaparecían a su alrededor, dejando ver al fin la cama de Harry, y a Harry que estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados, como esperando a que estás desaparecieran para continuar con la charla.

—¿Con quien te peleaste?— volvió a preguntar Harry, pensando que lo mejor era asegurarse de que sus amigos no estaban en problemas, por su culpa.

—Fue Huguette— respondió rápidamente Draco, contento de poder mantener una conversación con Harry, aunque fuera a varios metros de distancia y con sus amigos, que le daban miradas extrañadas, presentes, mientras la enfermera colocaba una venda con una gran cantidad de esa sustancia amarillenta sobre la frente —Pero él quedó peor— agregó con burla.

Harry hizo un ligero asentimiento y le dio una mirada evaluadora una vez mas antes de girarse por completo y cubrirse con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y tratando de que el sueño volviera, ahora que sabía que Draco estaría bien, y que no había sido Ron el que le había pegado, podía estar un poco mas tranquilo y se le antojaba seguir descansando… dormir un poco mas hasta que todo estuviera mas claro, estuvo escuchando apenas las recomendaciones y regaños de la enfermera acerca de lo mal que estaba que peleen en la escuela, haciendo hincapié en que Pansy también se había visto inmiscuida, —peleando con chicos— bufó la enfermera fastidiada. Harry recién se dio cuenta que lo mas probable es que los amigos de Draco también estuvieran lastimados, aunque no tanto como Draco, pero como no se había dedicado mas que mirarlo a él no lo había notado… Dio un suspiro mientras pensaba que en realidad los amigos de Draco no eran tan diferentes a los suyos…

Draco se quedó en completo silencio, mirando hacia la cama donde Harry descansaba, molesto por ser ignorado de esa manera, y dolido por que sabía que aun no había sido perdonado, por un momento había pensado que todo estaría bien ahora que Harry le había preguntado con quien había peleado, pero al parecer era lo único que quería saber de él.

Apenas y escuchaba los regaños y órdenes de la enfermera hacia sus amigos o como decía que debía descansar un poco mas para que los efectos de las pociones que le había dado y aplicado funcionaran correctamente.

—Estoy segura que si le preocupas, si no, no hubiera preguntado… solo que aun esta muy enfadado— cuchicheó la voz de Pansy a su lado, haciéndolo sobre saltar

—No sé de que…— empezó a defenderse Draco

—Descansa, Draco… volveremos en un par de horas mas— informó Blaise y Draco solo hizo un ligero asentimiento

—La enfermera ha dicho que descanses… así que trata de hacerlo— le dijo Goyle,

—Nos vemos— dijo Crable a modo de despedida y Draco finalmente se dejó caer sobre la cama, acurrucándose con las sábanas y mirando hacia donde Harry dormía… si es que realmente estaba durmiendo…

**--0o0o0--**

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos nuevamente ya el cielo estaba oscuro, se sentó y jaló las gafas de la mesa, enfocó su vista en Draco que dormía con el rostro hacia donde él estaba, observó con mucha mas calma su rostro, ya casi no quedaba ninguna señal de la pelea, pero como él ya era casi experto en todo aquello de la enfermería, sabía que la enfermera le pediría que se quedara toda la noche. Suspiró profundamente y se puso en pie, tomó de una de las sillas su propia túnica y se vistió en completo silencio, mirando a cada momento a Draco, sus labios sonrojados y su respiración pausada, su cabello rubio, ahora bastante desordenado sobre la almohada… Vagamente recordó la manera en que lucía aquella última noche que habían pasado juntos, la noche que Draco se le había entregado antes de…

—Bien señor Potter, veo que se esta dando de alta solo, nuevamente— dijo la voz de la enfermera de pronto, Harry dio un respingo y se giró para mirarla, algo sonrojado, por haber sido descubierto observando a Draco

—Usted dijo que podía irme en la tarde— mintió Harry

La enfermera le dio una mirada crítica y avanzó hasta quedar muy cerca de él, levantó la varita e hizo varios movimientos antes de asentir suavemente —Bien… se encuentra mucho mas repuesto— concluyó finalmente —Tenga esta poción, en caso la cabeza le vuelva a doler, aunque no creo que suceda, de ser así tome la poción y venga para una nueva revisión

—Si… Gracias— dijo Harry mientras tomaba el pequeño frasco con una poción de color verde en el interior, miró a Draco una vez mas y con un asentimiento de cabeza se despidió de la enfermera, saliendo de la enfermería, era domingo y ya era bastante tarde, por lo que los pasillos estaban desiertos, y no se cruzó con nadie durante todo el camino hasta su sala común.

La sala común estaba bastante llena, en cuanto cruzó el retrato de la dama gorda, la cual le dio una mirada desconfiada, escuchó el alboroto de todos sus compañeros solo un instante, antes de que un gran silencio se instalara, Harry era conciente de que todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia él, miró desafiante a sus compañeros antes de caminar con pasos largos y firmes hacia las escaleras que lo llevaban a su habitación, no había visto a Ron ni Hermione en la sala común, así que supuso que al menos Ron estaría ya en la habitación, en cuanto se alejó de la vista de todos, por las escaleras, pudo escuchar como la bulla inicial volvía a escucharse, suspiró con fastidio —Esto será genial— masculló para si mismo mientras entraba a su habitación, la cual estaba vacía, agradeció que al menos no tendría que aguantar miradas de reproche aquella noche, y luego de una larga ducha con agua caliente se puso la pijama y se metió en la cama, corrió sus cortinas y cerró los ojos, había dormido prácticamente durante todo el día, sin embargo aun se encontraba cansado, bostezó y acomodó mas los cobertores que lo cubrían, se preguntó por Ron y Hermione, y si ellos se habían enterado de que estaba en la enfermería, ellos nunca habían dejado de irlo a ver cuando había estado internado, ni una sola vez, sin embargo esta vez habían pasado de él por completo, se sintió mucho mas solo de lo que se había sentido en meses…

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Qué te dijo la enfermera?— preguntó Ginny en cuanto Hermione, junto a Ron y una muy fastidiada Lavender cruzaron el retrato de la dama Gorda, Hermione cargaba una gran cantidad de libros en los brazos y los dejó caer sonoramente sobre una de las mesas de estudio, levantando una pequeña cantidad de polvo, Lavender frunció el ceño y tosió suavemente.

—Cuando fuimos en la tarde dijo que solo necesitaba descansar… que no le había pasado nada grave y que le darían de alta esta noche— informó rápidamente Hermione.

—Ah! ¿Entonces ya no tiene nada malo?— preguntó Ginny y Hermione negó con la cabeza

—No, solo estaba débil… ya debe estar recuperado… ¿por?

—Él ya volvió— comentó entonces Ginny

—¿Se veía bien?— preguntó Ron sentándose junto a Hermione en la mesa de trabajo.

—Supongo… parecía enojado

Ron solo negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba de la mochila un pergamino para empezar con la composición que, como era ya su costumbre, había dejado para última hora, a su lado Lavender ahogó un pequeño bostezo y luego se puso en pie

—Yo iré a dormir— informó mientras le daba un pequeño beso a Ron que solo asintió desinteresado mientras jalaba uno de los libros que Hermione había dejado sobre la mesa.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrar su vista a aquella oscuridad, tardó unos segundos mas en registrar que se encontraba aun en la enfermería, que se había quedado dormido, y lo peor de todo, que Harry ya no estaba allí, que la cama estaba tendida y lista para el siguiente paciente.

Se giró a un lado molesto, pensando que mañana mismo tendría que encontrar la forma de hablar con él, y volver a pedir disculpas, una y otra vez, hasta que entendiera y perdonara, o, pensó con un nudo en la garganta, hasta que diga que definitivamente ya no lo amaba…

**--0o0o0--**

— Pero Señor… esto hace que los planes que tenía el Señor Oscuro se retracen… — comentó Snape bastante molesto, aunque en el fondo ligeramente aliviado de que el cumplimiento de su promesa se retardara aunque sea un poco mas.

—Comprende que si los dejaba quedarse, después del espectáculo que habían dado, sería mucho mas sospechoso, descubrir mortifagos en la escuela y no llamar a los aurores… — explicó Dumbledore, aun recostado sobre aquel sofá, sintiendo como la poción hacía efecto poco a poco en su cansado cuerpo.

—Fue una completa estupidez de parte de ellos…— coincidió Snape.

—Ahora hay muchos rumores en el castillo… el comportamiento de Harry no fue el mas prudente… tampoco el de Draco, debo agregar— Dumbledore cerró los ojos un instante y sonrió ligeramente —Los enamorados tienden a tener un comportamiento poco prudente

—Potter siempre tiene que andar haciendo las cosas por su cuenta… incapaz de…— Snape detuvo su explicación acerca del comportamiento de Harry mientras se llevaba una mano al brazo izquierdo y apretaba los labios por el dolor y quemazón que provocaban

—¿Él te llama?—

—Si… debo ir…

—Te dije que no tardaría en tener un nuevo plan

**--0o0o0--**

La mañana del lunes Harry se levantó bastante temprano, mucho mas de lo común, al parecer el descanso del día anterior le había hecho bastante bien, pues ya no sentía aquellas punzadas en la cabeza y ahora podía pensar mucho mas claro, a su alrededor sus compañeros de habitación se vistieron en completo silencio, apenas mirándolo de vez en cuando, Neville le dio una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo antes de salir junto a Ron, Seamus y Dean, él, salió solo unos minutos después, caminando con pasos lentos y mentalizándose para cualquier cosas que pudiera suceder ahora, para las miradas y los cuchicheos de los demás chicos de la escuela, se imaginaba que podía haber ahora una gran cantidad de chismes, basados todos en que Harry se había abrazado a Draco en medio de las escaleras del primer piso, delante de todos —Vaya espectáculo— pensó con burla de él mismo, y aunque le hubiera sido mas fácil enviarle un hechizo y dejarlo inconciente, en ese momento no se le había ocurrido nada mejor.

Cuando entró al gran comedor el silencio se instaló una vez mas, mientras caminaba hacia su mesa, tratando de buscar un sitio en el cual sentarse, finalmente decidió por la esquina mas cercana a la mesa de profesores, se sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza y una par de tostadas mientras veía como los demás compañeros de su casa evitaban sentarse cerca de él.

Cuando llegó el correo matutino todo el ambiente pareció aligerarse un poco, aunque si notó que tras leer el profeta muchos cuchicheaban y daban miradas hacia el director que conversaba en murmullos con McGonagall, lamentó no haber pagado su propia suscripción al profeta, después de todo, Hermione siempre le dejaba leer la copia que ella recibía, miró a lo largo de la mesa, y allí estaba ella, junto a Ginny y Ron leyendo y cuchicheando… el sentimiento de soledad lo embargó un momento mas, y tratando de alejarlo se dedicó a seguir mirando las otras mesas, un grupo de Slytherin, los de séptimo, si no se equivocaba estaban mas callados de lo normal, apenas y parecía que hubiera alguien desayunando en esa mesa, lo mas probable es que algo malo, muy malo hubiera ocurrido, e intuía que tenía que ver con ese tal Huguette, que al parecer había ya agarrado costumbre de andar golpeando a Draco, suspiró resignado, esperando poderse hacerse con una copia del diario antes del anochecer, de lo contrario, estaba seguro Dumbledore se lo podría contar.

Ya estaba listo par ir a su clase de pociones, cuando vio por la puerta entrar a Draco, ahora si, completamente recuperado, junto a sus amigos, caminando con la mirada en alto, como desafiante hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Draco dio una mirada alrededor y al fin lo pudo ver, en un extremo de la mesa, solo, estaba Harry, sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los de Draco durante un instante, solo uno muy pequeño, antes de que fuera Harry el que desviara la vista, Draco suspiró derrotado y llegó hasta su mesa, apenas y probó el desayuno, mirando como Harry se ponía en pie y salía del gran comedor. Harry le había pedido tiempo, y se lo daría, aunque no sabía en realidad cuanto tiempo podía aguantar sin volver a acercarse.

Una lechuza marrón y bastante común para el gusto de Draco se posó delante de él, con una pequeño pergamino enrollado y atado en la pata, Draco frunció el ceño, extrañado mientras libraba al ave de su carga, en cuanto lo consiguió la lechuza extendió las alas y salió volando, Draco miraba atentamente el rollo de pergamino, conocía aquella letra, era de su madre, dio una mirada apenas al director que le sonrió ligeramente. Sus manos temblaron un poco mientras desataba el nudo que ataba el pergamino.

—¿De quien es?— preguntó curiosa, a su lado Pansy,

Draco la ignoró, al fin había podido deshacer el nudo y ahora extendía el pergamino para poder leerlo:

_Hola Hijo mío, _

_Para éste momento ya debes estar al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado durante este fin de semana… ¡Vaya fin de semana! _

Y Draco no pudo mas que darle razón.

_Siempre has sido lo mas importante para mi, al igual que para tu padre, y comprendemos que hemos cometido una gran cantidad de errores, siendo el mas grande el habernos aliado con un mago que no fue capaz de responder a todo lo que había prometido, y que al final solo consiguió arriesgar tu vida… Por eso hemos renunciado a él, por que no queremos que nuestro hijo muera, o pague las consecuencias de nuestros errores de elección._

_Se esta acercando una gran guerra, hijo, tu lo debes saber, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo suceda, y tememos por ti, y mucho. _

_Dumbledore nos ha dado protección, a tu padre, y a mi, y partiremos lejos en solo unos días mas, y esperábamos que vinieras con nosotros… aun lo esperamos, aunque nos han informado de tus deseos de quedarte con tus amigos, entiendo que sientas algún tipo de compromiso para con la orden por habernos ayudado de esta manera, pero tu padre ya ha pagado ese favor…_

_Esta no es tu guerra, Draco, en realidad tampoco la de tus amigos, es una entre el Lord oscuro y Dumbledore (Y Potter, por supuesto) Tu no tienes que ponerte en peligro, puedes venir con nosotros, huiremos de aquí… empezaremos en otro sitio, bastante lejos, donde no nos encontraran, y si la guerra termina y Potter y Dumbledore ganan, estoy segura que podrás volver y reunirte con tus amigos, pero ahora lo mas sensato que puedes hacer es encontrarte con nosotros, el director te dará todas las instrucciones para esto. _

_Esperando verte muy pronto_

_Tu madre _

Draco leyó varias veces el pergamino, tratando de asimilar las noticias, su madre y su padre se irían lejos, y lo querían a su lado, su padre al fin saldría de Azkaban y eso era un gran alivio, el que ambos estuvieran lejos de la guerra y de las represalias por haberse convertido en traidores también lo era, pero el que le pidieran que marchara con ellos definitivamente no era un alivio.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó Blaise en un murmullo

Draco miró a sus amigos una vez mas, y negó con la cabeza, mientras le tendía la carta que su madre le había escrito, los cuatro juntaron las cabezas tratando de leer el contenido, cuando terminaron los cuatro a la vez clavaron su mirada en él.

—¿Te irás?— preguntó Goyle en un suave murmullo

—No… no lo sé— dijo a la vez que se levantaba —Quiero… necesito…— dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, dejando a sus amigos solos, apenas registró como alguien lo seguía por los pasillos, hasta que una mano le tocó el hombro, por un estúpido momento pensó que se trataba de Harry, ¡Oh, cuanto necesitaba abrazar a Harry en ese momento!, pero se desilusionó mucho al notar que se trataba de Theo

—Ayer te estaba buscando, pero luego de la gran bronca supe que terminaste en la enfermería— dijo Theo con una sonrisa comprensiva

—Lo lamento, Theo, en serio… pero justo en este momento no puedo…

—Es por lo de tu madre ¿verdad?— preguntó suavemente, aun con la mano sobre su hombro, Draco le dio una mirada incrédula, ¿Qué era lo que podía saber Theo de todo eso?

—No… no sé bien de lo que me hablas— dijo finalmente,

—Ven… tenemos que hablar…— dijo Theo jalándolo de un brazo hacia una de las aulas cercanas.

—Theo… no quiero ofenderte, pero en serio, en este momento tengo demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar como para esto…— murmuró Draco apoyándose en una de las paredes del aula.

—El Señor Oscuro lo sabe— empezó a hablar Theo suavemente, muy cerca de él —Sabe que tu madre nos ha traicionado, pero también sabe que tus ideales no deben haber cambiado, igual que los de tu padre… y que pese a todo tu puedes ser un gran miembro de su ejercito…— el corazón de Draco comenzó a latir con mucha mas fuerza, ¿realmente estaba escuchando lo que pensaba que escuchaba? —Solo estamos esperando el momento adecuado para atacar… y Huguette cometió una gran estupidez…— Theo detuvo sus palabras un instante, negando con la cabeza —Le dije que esperara, que no podía ser cierto que tu fueras un traidor, que debíamos tener alguna orden o noticias antes de hacer nada… pero él se adelantó y te atacó y ya vez… ahora está en Azkaban… El Lord esta furioso, pero eso no nos detendrá… sin embargo ahora necesito tu ayuda, Draco

**--0o0o0--**

Harry se apoyó en la pared, fuera de la clase de pociones, era aun demasiado temprano para ingresar al aula , y el profesor Slughorn al parecer aun no había bajado de desayunar, aburrido como estaba buscó en su mochila el mapa del merodeador y lo tocó con la varita, vio las motitas que representaban a sus amigos aun en el gran comedor, al menos ahora estaban juntos y al parecer en paz, siguió mirando algunas motitas mas por aquí y por allá, aunque inconcientemente buscaba la que nombraba a Draco Malfoy, y cuando al fin la encontró su corazón latió con aquella fuerza que él ya conocía muy bien, aunque no lo fuera a admitir: celos ¿Qué demonios hacía Draco en un salón vacío a esta hora y demasiado pegado a Theodore Nott?

**--0o0o0--**

—Yo no soy un mortífago— respondió Draco, dando un par de pasos a un lado, tratando de alejarse de Theo.

—Aun no lo eres, lo sé, tu madre lo impidió, pero no necesitas serlo en este momento… el Lord sabe que tu estás de nuestra parte y que nos ayudaras ahora que nos hemos quedado con menos compañeros dentro de la escuela…— explicó Theo, y Draco tuvo que reconocer que se veía demasiado nervioso, como si su equilibrio mental estuviera en peligro de romperse.

—¿Dijiste que el Lord sabe de mi lealtad?— Theo asintió rápidamente —¿Y la de mi padre?— Theo volvió a asentir enérgicamente.

—Mi padre me contó que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que los saquen de allí… sabes que el Lord estaba muy enojado por lo que pasó en el ministerio, pero pronto los sacara… tu padre, al igual que el mío son muy importantes en el ejercito… — Theo se pasó las manos por el cabello, bastante nervioso mirando a Draco ansiosamente, y Draco no pudo mas que sentir pena por él.

—Theo…— Draco puso una mano sobre su hombro —¿Cómo sabes todo lo que el Lord quiere?¿o piensa?— preguntó suavemente

Theo le dio una mirada evaluadora y luego miró a todos lados, como buscando a alguien que estuviera escuchando de mas, —Soy un mortífago…— murmuró apenas y Draco mas que escuchar, leyó las palabras en sus labios —Él nos dice cosas… nos murmura… nos ordena— como acto inconciente Theo llevó la mano a su antebrazo izquierdo y lo apretó suavemente un instante antes de sonreír una vez mas hacia Draco —Cuando tu la tengas lo entenderás…

—¿Por que me estas diciendo todo esto?— preguntó Draco alejándose una vez mas de él

—Por que eres mi amigo… por que no es justo que tu madre traicione al Lord y eso signifique que ya no podrás ayudarnos— explicó Theo solemnemente.

—Theo…

—Necesito que nos ayudes… que me ayudes con esto…

La mente de Draco empezó a idear mil y una forma de proceder, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Seguirle la corriente? ¿Acusarlo? Dijo que Huguette estaba ya en Azkaban… por portar la marca, marca que también tenía su amigo… no quería a Theo en Azkaban… pero también estaba él, sus amigos, Harry, si algo salía mal y él era atrapado, Harry no le creería mas... —No puedo— dijo finalmente con voz firme. —Lo siento, pero no lo haré

—Pero… el Lord…— tartamudeó Theo, mirando de manera asombrada hacia Draco.

—Lo siento Theo, si sabes lo que te conviene deberías salirte de eso antes de que sea demasiado tarde, es un consejo de amigo a amigo, como en los viejos tiempos…— dijo Draco con una sonrisa triste, jalando la puerta para salir

—¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?... — preguntó Theo corriendo hacia Draco y sujetándolo por un hombro,

Draco forcejeó un poco tratando de soltarse —Theo… ya te respondí

—¿Te están vigilando? ¿Es Potter verdad¿ ¿Él te está vigilando de alguna manera…?— murmuró suavemente mientras lo soltaba

Draco negó con la cabeza y le dio una mirada mas de pena antes de salir del aula vacía y caminar rápidamente hacia las mazmorras, en donde les tocaba la primera clase del día, no había escuchado la campana, así que al menos aun estaba a tiempo para eso, decidió no pensar en lo que había pasado, ya mas tarde, junto a sus amigos podría dedicarle mas tiempo, y lo pensaría todo con mas claridad.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry vio como Draco salía del aula, pero la puerta quedó abierta, por la velocidad y los pasos que daba Draco parecía estar ligeramente molesto, tal vez preocupado, antes de seguirlo se asomó un poco al aula en donde se encontraba Nott y lo vio, sentado en una esquina, con las piernas pegadas al pecho, mirando a la nada, se veía en problemas, se preguntó que tendría que ver Draco al respecto, pero no queriendo perder mas tiempo siguió a Draco junto con el mapa del merodeador por los pasillos, hasta que descubrió que iba rumbo a las mazmorras, a la clase de pociones, consultó su reloj y lo cierto es que ya iban demasiado justos, en una de las últimas esquinas se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y la guardó en la mochila, junto al mapa y, tomando un camino diferente, y mas largo, llegó a la clase justo cuando el profesor ya revelaba la lista de ingredientes en el pizarrón, le quitaron diez puntos a Gryffindor, pero eso era lo de menos, lo cierto era que no quería cruzarse con Draco, no importaba llegar tarde, o perder puntos, igual sus compañeros de casa ya lo miraban con fastidio.

Se sentó al lado de Ernie Macmillan, que contrariamente a lo acostumbrado apenas le hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza y Harry juraría que lo vio alejar su caldero de a pocos durante toda la clase, hacia delante podía ver a Ron y Hermione, ambos cuchicheaban por momentos y Hermione parecía darle algunas instrucciones a Ron, parecían estar muy tranquilos y contentos y eso dolió, por que parecía que la discusión con él en realidad no les había afectado.

Unos sitios mas atrás estaba Draco, y podía sentir su mirada clavada en él, y eso solo conseguía ponerlo más tenso, ¿Qué hacía Draco en esa aula con Nott? Su mente no podía dejar de preguntarse eso una y otra vez, recordando la forma ansiosa como Nott había insistido en acompañar a Draco una vez que lo estaba esperando y como aquello le había dado mala espina… y aunque sabía que lo mas sensato sería ir donde Draco y preguntárselo, no estaba muy seguro de querer hacer eso.

El sonido llegó antes que la pequeña explosión en si, un vapor plateado llenó todo su panorama visual, y él frunció el ceño, mientras agitaba las manos tratando de disipar el vapor alrededor, vagamente le pareció escuchar una pequeña carcajada, al parecer de la comadreja, el profesor Slughorn apareció unos instantes después y con un par de movimientos dejó todo despejado,

—Señor Malfoy, lamento tener que decirle que la tendrá que hacer de nuevo —

—Si, Señor, lo siento— murmuró Draco con los dientes apretados, su mirada se había cruzado con la de Harry por un momento y luego éste había volteado y continuado con su poción como si ni siquiera lo hubiera visto, y allí estaba él, manchado de hollín, cual Neville Longbottom, tras haber hecho estallar su caldero, —Puedo… Es decir, creo que debo ir a asearme— dijo finalmente Draco hacia el profesor cuando éste ya volvía al frente.

—Claro, señor Malfoy, y no se preocupe por volver, ya falta muy poco para el final y de todas maneras tendrá que hacer la poción en su tiempo libre y traerla en la siguiente clase—

Draco hizo un ligero asentimiento y cogió sus cosas de cualquier manera para luego salir rumbo a uno de los baños, rumiando su rabia por haberse distraído tanto mirando a Harry como para hacer estallar su caldero por primera vez en su vida.

**--0o0o0--**

El día había sido terrible, entre las miradas de miedo que le daban todos los de la escuela, y el tener que evitar a Draco sin contar lo pesado de las clases y tener que sentarse solo, para las 7:30 se encontraba completamente agotado, y, aunque por lo general la perspectiva de una clase con Dumbledore le levantaba el ánimo, esta vez tuvo que admitir que lo único que deseaba era meterse en su cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente, recuperando la suficiente fuerza para lo que le esperaba cada día, solo.

Finalmente se había conseguido enterar de lo pasado el día anterior, y de cómo ahora Huguette, junto a 7 chicos mas estaban en Azkaban, por portar la marca tenebrosa, y "El Profeta", como siempre había terminado culpando de todo al director, mencionando lo precario de la seguridad al dejar estudiar en la escuela a mortifagos, Harry se había pasado gran parte de la tarde, pensando en cuantos mas podrían ser mortifagos, sobre todo ahora que había quedado demostrado que ser mortífago no solo era exclusividad de Slytherin, no podía negar que aquello lo había asombrado a él también.

**--0o0o0--**

—¡Pero señor!

—Entiendo tu frustración, Draco, realmente lo hago, pero debes entender, hay cosas que no están en nuestras manos

—¿Por que no lo puede ayudar?— preguntó Draco molesto, poniéndose de pie, y tratando de recordarse que se trataba del tipo que estaba ayudando a sus padres a escapar al que tenía delante.

Dumbledore dio un suspiro cansado y fijó la mirada en Draco —Por que él no lo ha pedido… por que él nunca fue obligado, él solicitó tomar esa marca… a diferencia tuya, o de varios de tus amigos o compañeros, él aun no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, sin embargo él quiso que aceleraran el proceso y…

—¡Pero se equivocó!— interrumpió Draco en voz demasiado alta, haciendo que Dumbledore dejara de hablar, cruzaron miradas molestas, pero aun así Draco no bajó la mirada —Él esta planeando algo… ¡dice que el Lord le susurra cosas, por todos los demonios, es obvio que está mal, necesita ayuda!

—La forma como Voldemort— explicó Dumbledore, y Draco apretó los dientes evitando la mueca de terror al escuchar aquel nombre —Se comunica con sus mortifagos es muy variada y estoy seguro que el señor Nott esta en lo correcto, y recibe las instrucciones de esa manera

—Usted lo sabe ¿no es así?— preguntó Draco inclinándose un poco mas hacia el director —Sabe lo que están planeando… y no lo piensa detener

—Draco— suspiró Dumbledore, y Draco pensó que estaba tratando de encontrar paciencia para hablarle —Sé que tal vez el señor Nott pudo ser tu amigo, pero lo cierto es que no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, y te pido que no hagas nada mas al respecto, que te mantengas al margen… Debes entender que toda esta situación es mucho mas grave que de querer salvar a tu amigo, hay mas cosas en juego y lo que se esté o no planeando y lo que se vaya a hacer al respecto es algo que ya lo tenemos resolviendo

—Usted nos usa… no le importa quien muera o sufra… nos usa a todos como sus fichas para ganarle al Lord— murmuró Draco con los dientes apretados y se giró para salir, sabiendo que lo mas prudente era eso, no había forma de convencer al director de protección para Theo.

—Aun debemos hablar de tus padres… ellos te estarán esperando para ir a…

—¡No!— interrumpió Draco girándose con las manos en alto —No me lo diga— bajó un poco mas el tono de voz.

—¿Qué no te lo diga?— preguntó Dumbledore con mirada interesada y dejándose caer sobre la silla, parecía haber olvidado toda la discusión anterior y Draco parpadeó confuso un instante, recordando la razón inicial por la cual había sido llamado a la oficina del hombre.

—No iré y no quiero tener la información, en caso… — se encogió de hombros —usted sabe…

—¿No iras?— preguntó extrañado el director y Draco negó una vez mas con la cabeza.

**--0o0o0--**

Caminó mucho mas lento y tranquilo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina del director, iba aun con tiempo por que era temprano, y, siguiendo su gran recorrido de pasillos secretos evitó cruzarse con la mayoría de alumnos, y aunque con los que se cruzó aun lo miraban de aquella manera, él simplemente pasó de ellos, en realidad, pensó, pasaría de todos… estaba ya simplemente harto, suspiró profundamente, y apenas había pasado un día.

Dejó que el pasillo deslizante de la oficina del director lo llevara hasta la puerta y consultó su reloj, aun faltaban 10 minutos para las 8, ¿estaría ocupado el director? Iba a tocar la puerta cuando ésta se abrió con fuerza y al que había estado evitando / siguiendo durante todo el día apareció delante de él, sonrojado y con mirada algo molesta.

—Harry— susurró Draco por la sorpresa —¡Harry!— repitió esta vez mas animado, al fin se lo había encontrado, y a solas.

—Hola…— murmuró apenas Harry sintiendo su corazón latiendo con mas fuerza, sabía que se estaba sonrojando y se preguntó si en algún momento se le quitaría esa maldita reacción.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Draco, bajando la voz y cerrando tras él la puerta del director

—Vine a ver a Dumbledore— informó Harry con más aplomo —Así que si me disculpas…— trató de pasar a un lado de Draco y empujar la puerta, pero la mano del rubio se aferró a su brazo.

—Harry…

—Estoy ocupado, en serio, Draco

—No me lo perdonaras… ¿cierto? Nunca lo harás— murmuró apenas, soltando su brazo, su voz se escuchaba quebrada, cansada, tal vez tan cansada como se sentía él en ese momento, y un sentimiento de culpa se coló por su pecho, realmente si quería a Draco ¿Por qué tenía que actuar así?, pero su mente, cosa rara, esta vez fue mucho mas rápida que los sentimientos, por que te engañó, atacó, desmemorizó, y además estuvo hoy escondido con Theo en un aula en desuso.

—Ya te lo expliqué… no puedo confiar en ti en este momento… solo necesito estar solo— contestó Harry en voz baja también.

Draco cerró los ojos un instante, tratando de encontrar el autodominio que siempre perdía al estar cerca de Harry y suspiro profundamente, antes de mirar a Harry una vez mas, le dio una sonrisa triste —Supongo que es lo que merezco…—

—No se trata de eso…— corrigió Harry rápidamente, no se trataba de un castigo, se trataba de dejar de sentir todo aquello que le hacía doler el pecho al ver a Draco, de dejar de sentir toda esa ambigüedad, de felicidad al tenerlo cerca y de inseguridad por lo que pudiera hacer, o por lo que había ya hecho —No es que quiera castigarte… es que entiéndeme, necesito tiempo

Draco asintió, —Te amo…— murmuró apenas antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el pasillo deslizante

Harry extendió una mano y estuvo a punto de decir que también lo hacía, que no había dejado de quererlo, que solo necesitaba mas tiempo, pero se abstuvo, dio la vuelta y tocó la puerta del director, una voz cansada, desde dentro lo invitó a pasar.

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el director?— preguntó alarmada Pansy en cuanto un Draco pálido y con mirada extraña, llegó a la habitación, habían decidido que era mas seguro refugiarse allí después de que Draco hubiera sido abordado por Theo.

—Nada— masculló Draco molesto, dejándose caer en su cama.

—¿Nada?— preguntó incrédulo Blaise

—Nada— corroboró Draco una vez mas mientras ponía una almohada sobre su rostro, y en su mente recordaba una vez más su tan "ansiado" encuentro con Harry minutos antes, le dijo que aun no podía confiar en él, que necesitaba estar solo, ¿pero como demonios iba a volver a confiar en él si nunca le permitía estar cerca?. La almohada fue retirada con bastante brusquedad de su rostro y miró enojado a Pansy, que junto a Goyle, Crable y Blaise lo miraban con los brazos cruzados —¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Dinos tu— exigió Blaise —No creo que el director simplemente haya dicho "nada"

Draco suspiró fastidiado y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas —Dijo que era un tema que él ya conocía y que lo único que nos pedía era que no nos inmiscuyéramos, que dejáramos que él, junto con los demás, resolvería todo…

—Oh, eso es… — murmuró Pansy no encontrando las palabras para expresar que se sentía frustrada por haber sido dejada fuera de toda la acción.

—Si, lo sé y se lo dije, y se enojó, dijo que habían cosas que no entendíamos ahora y que tal vez tampoco en el futuro pero que teníamos que confiar… — bufó fastidiado y cruzó los brazos —Confiar… cuanto estoy empezando a odiar esa palabra

—¿Entonces que haremos con él?— preguntó Blaise también ligeramente fastidiado.

—Pues, nada… supongo— dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros —Si Theo viene y me da mas información no haré nada para evitar que me la de… No estaría desobedeciendo— afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa y sus amigos sonrieron en respuesta,

—¿Y Qué te dijo sobre tus padres?— preguntó Crable de pronto y la sonrisa se borró de los labios de Draco, se dejó caer una vez mas en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, respirando profundamente, antes de girar un poco para encarar a sus amigos

—Mañana aparecerá en el profeta la noticia de que mi padre a muerto en Azkaban— Pansy chilló y se tapó la boca con las manos y Blaise, Goyle y Crable le dieron miradas de pena —Dije aparecerá, no dije que fuera cierto— aclaró Draco rápidamente —Y luego de eso, en dos días mas ellos partirán con rumbo, eh… desconocido—

—¿Tu no irás con ellos?

—No quiero ir con ellos— contestó Draco —Dumbledore dice que debo ir, que es lo mas sensato e inteligente que puedo hacer… alejarme, pero…— Draco se detuvo y se dejó caer en la cama una vez mas, pensando que aunque Harry no volviera mas con él, no podía dejarlo solo en un castillo en el que se tramaba algo, ni en medio de una inminente guerra, no podía dejarlo solo de nuevo, no importaba bajo que condiciones, pero no se iría

—¿Pero…?— lo animó Pansy a continuar

—Pero no lo haré… y mis padres se enfurecerán, los conozco y Dumbledore ha dicho que tal vez en un tiempo mas ya no será posible protegerme de la manera en que lo están ofreciendo ahora… pero no lo haré, aquí me quedaré.

—Pero Draco, es peligroso…— dijo Crable sentándose en uno de los bordes de la cama

—Tal vez… pero no me importa… en serio, me quedaré, con ustedes—

—Draco… No creo que de pronto ahora quieras pelear una guerra que, tal como dice tu madre, no creo que nos toque pelear…— dijo Blaise

Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros y no contestó

—Has estado muy extraño… y tiene que ver mas que con la amenaza del Lord— murmuró Goyle a un lado

—O la próxima guerra— completó Crable.

—Y te diste el trabajo de borrar la mente de Potter…— susurró Pansy.

—Ya déjenlo— gruñó Draco con fastidio, sabiendo lo que sus amigos estaban insinuando, a la conclusión a la que estaban llegando. —Ya les expliqué que no se me antojaba que el Lord viera que había pasado algo con Potter…

—No… tú tienes algo mas… tu comportamiento esta mañana, con _Harry_— murmuró Blaise

—¿No es real interés por la guerra verdad?— preguntó Pansy, sentándose a su lado —¿Es por Potter, verdad? ¿Él es mas que "algo que pasó" no?

Draco le dio una mirada a ella y a sus amigos y asintió suavemente, sintiéndose demasiado cansado para ocultar lo triste y preocupado que estaba por que Harry no lo quería mas cerca.

**--0o0o0--**

—En efecto, Harry, el diario fue el primer indicio que me inclinó a pensar acerca de los horcruxes… las palabras que me relataste aquella tarde… definitivamente aquello era uno de ellos, y lo destruiste, así que creo que podemos eliminar uno a la cuenta…

—¡Eso es genial!— exclamó Harry al menos hoy tendría una buena noticia, aunque luego la alegría inicial desapareció, _podemos quitarle uno a la cuenta _—Aun nos faltan 6 mas…— murmuró

—En realidad, podemos descontar uno mas, el que tenemos aquí— dijo el director sacando del bolsillo de la túnica el anillo con S grabada —Supongo que debes intuir que lo escogió por que se trataba de uno que pertenecía a su familia, a su abuelo…

Harry miró hacia el anillo y luego levantó la vista hacia el director una vez mas, esta vez creía comprender algo mas —¿Usted lo destruyó?

—En efecto…

—Por eso… por eso se lastimó…— afirmó Harry viendo hacia la mano de su director una vez mas, se preguntó si para destruir el siguiente también tendría que lastimar alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—No… lo que pasó fue que no lo supe destruir de la manera correcta… un error que espero no se repita con los horcruxes siguientes…— Dumbledore dio un suspiro resignado —La experiencia podrá ser de utilidad a futuro…— Harry miró una vez mas con pena la mano dañada del director y negó suavemente con la cabeza —No es nada que deba apenarnos, Harry— dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa —Este anillo estaba oculto y tenía sobre si una terrible maldición, al final fui muy afortunado, cuando volví al castillo, gravemente herido, fue Severus el que me ayudó a curar, de no ser por él no habría forma de que estuviéramos reunidos aquí esta noche, y debo agregar que una mano quemada es un precio muy bajo por destruir una parte del alma de Voldemort y acercarte mas a la victoria definitiva.

Harry pensó nuevamente en las explicaciones que Dumbledore le había dado antes, en la enfermería, insinuando que "El fin justifica los medios" y mirando aquella mano, nuevamente estuvo en desacuerdo, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada mas al respecto —Entonces nos quedan cinco mas por ubicar y destruir, y podrían ser cualquier cosa, cualquier objeto, enterrado en el fin del mundo, en China o en África… o quien sabe donde— razonó fastidiado, Dumbledore sentía que estaban mas cerca, pero el solo podía sentir todo lo contrario.

—Cuatro en realidad, Harry— corrigió el director nuevamente, y Harry arqueó una ceja

—¿Destruyó alguno mas?—

—Un pedazo del alma de Voldemort vive en él, en su propio cuerpo… es el último que se debe destruir, cuando todos los demás ya hayan sido destruidos, así evitaremos lo que pasó en el pasado, que escape tras una falsa muerte— explicó el director pacientemente y Harry casi se da un golpe en la cabeza por haber pasado por alto que, efectivamente, Voldemort debía tener un pedazo de su propia alma para vivir

—Bien… pero eso no es gran cosa— dijo al fin Harry —Es decir… aun tenemos que localizar los demás, primero averiguar que son— enumeró con la mano en alto —luego tratar de ubicarlos, después tratar de romper la seguridad que los protege… maldiciones y demás, y solo recién destruirlos, uno a uno— la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, se sentía mareado, como si de pronto un profesor le hubiera dado una tarea demasiado complicada.

—Harry, debes concentrarte un poco mas— dijo el director —Estas pasando algunas cosas por alto aun

Harry frunció el ceño y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, tratando de encontrar aquellas cosas que, según el director, estaba pasando por alto —Cuando Voldemort aun estaba en el orfanato coleccionaba lo que le quitaba a sus victimas… Cuando mató a su abuelo… él le quitó ese anillo… Cuando mató a la Señorita Smith aparentemente se llevó la copa que pertenecía a Helga Hufflepuff…— empezó a razonar en voz alta —El diario no era nada especial, era suyo… aunque — Harry frunció el ceño ante la atenta mirada del director, vagamente recordó el diario de Draco y lo importante que había sido para el rubio —Él debió creerlo especial por que era suyo… donde había escrito su vida aquí—

—Buen punto— le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa y una mirada que a Harry le pareció, transmitía orgullo.

—¿Qué mejor que depositar su alma fraccionada en objetos de gran valor, histórico, familiar… — continuó Harry —Algo de los fundadores…— murmuró al fin.

—Vas muy bien— aceptó Dumbledore poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el armario donde estaba guardado el pensadero, Harry lo alcanzó rápidamente

—¿Veremos mas recuerdos?—

—Si, uno más…

**--0o0o0--**

Hermione alejó un par de cabellos de su frente y se concentró una vez mas en el libro que leía, aun levantando la vista de cuando en cuando, hacia el extremo de la gárgola de piedra que se veía desde ese ángulo

—¿Aun nada?— murmuró una voz a su lado, haciéndola sobresaltar

—Demonios… me asustaste— dijo con fastidio hacia Ron, que estiraba el cuello para mirar al mismo punto que la chica miraba instantes previos.

—Lo siento…— murmuró apenas Ron.

—Entró cerca de las 8, y solo unos minutos después salió Malfoy, parecía molesto, pero no lo pude seguir, por temor a que Harry saliera de la oficina del director— informó Hermione.

—Vale… Ginny iba a estar cerca de las escaleras que llevan a las mazmorras, junto con Luna, ella nos podrá decir a que hora pasó Malfoy…

—Bien…— murmuró Hermione mirando nuevamente hacia la gárgola de piedra

—¿Sabes?— dijo de pronto Ron —Esto es mas aburrido sin Harry— murmuró suavemente.

—Si… lo sé… pero lo estamos vigilando a él— apuntó ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora —Para evitar que nada malo le pase, o que Malfoy le haga algo más…

**--0o0o0--**

—¡Ay! ¡Ay!… si te equivocaste de cabo a rabo— dijo Pansy con voz melodramática dejándose caer sobre la cama de Draco, mientras éste encogía las piernas para que no las aplastara en el proceso

—Pero…— murmuró apenas Draco

—¡Y borrarle la memoria luego de eso!— esta vez le cayó una collera en la cabeza, cortesía de Blaise

—Pero yo…

—Con razón está tan enfadado— argumentó Goyle cruzándose de brazos.

—A mi me parece que tenías razón— comentó Crable, y Draco sonrió en respuesta —No querías meterlo en mas problemas

—¡Allí lo tienen!— dijo señalando a su amigo, aunque luego de recordar el gran historial amoroso y académico que su amigo tenía, bajó la mano lentamente, sintiéndose demasiado tonto por alegrarse de que él le diera la razón.

—No lo puedo creer— murmuró Pansy luego de un momento de silencio —¿Realmente…? ¿Es decir, de verdad te enamoraste de _Potter?—_

—Pues… si— aceptó Draco, sorprendido de que no le fuera tan difícil reconocerlo delante de sus amigos como había pensado. Pensó que el que sus amigos ya se lo esperaran después de su comportamiento aquella mañana y lo que les había contado antes, había ayudado de todas maneras a evitar los reproches que esperaba por parte de ellos.

—Joder— murmuró Blaise —Él es jodidamente poderoso… ¡resistió un Avada! te puede achicharrar con un solo hechizo y tu te arriesgaste a desmemorizarlo?

—Ya… ni tanto— murmuró Draco algo enfadado por, al parecer, la gran imagen que tenía Blaise de _su _Harry

—Cierto— coincidió Pansy —Pudo haberte hechizado en venganza—

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró sonoramente, había pensado que contarle a sus amigos, todo, bueno, casi todo, de lo que había pasado con Harry sería un respiro, no una pasarela de reproches hacia él y encima halagos a Harry, _su _Harry, se corrigió.

—Bueno y entonces ¿ahora que?— preguntó Blaise

—Ahora… pues nada… ya se los dije, no quiere que le hable, quiere que le de tiempo y espacio por que…— Draco cerró los ojos una vez mas, no le gustaba repetirse eso mentalmente, menos en voz alta a sus amigos —Él no puede confiar en mi ahora

—Ya… pero no ha dicho que no te quiere— animó Pansy y Draco negó suavemente con la cabeza

—Y solo ha dicho que no le hables… no que no te comuniques con él de otras maneras— completó Blaise.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry se estremeció ante la figura que tenía a unos cuantos metros de distancia, su capucha negra no ocultaba el pálido rostro ni los ojos rojos que relampagueaban amenazantes, pese a que sabía que estaba en un recuerdo y que en realidad nada de lo que pasara allí podía hacerle daño, instintivamente sujetó su varita dentro del bolsillo de la túnica, a su lado Dumbledore apoyó una mano en su hombro, y cuando Harry lo miró éste le devolvió una mirada tranquilizadora, Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó mirando la escena:

Estaban en algún bosque, no podía saber si era de noche o de día, pues la gran cantidad de árboles cubrían el cielo, la figura de Voldemort se movía alrededor de los árboles, sus dedos pálidos tocaban suavemente cada uno de los árboles, siseando cosas incomprensibles, hasta que se detuvo en uno, y levantó la varita, murmurando cosas en un lenguaje que a Harry le pareció demasiado extraño, el viejo árbol emitió un crujido y el tronco se dividió en dos, la sonrisa maníaca que tenía Voldemort en ese momento hizo que la piel de Harry se estremeciera, y se acercó un par de pasos tratando de entender lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo, pero el crujido de una rama lo hizo girarse bastante rápido, al igual que a Voldemort, que con los ojos rojos escrutó las sombras de los árboles, hasta que una pequeña luz se divisó, era la de una varita, al mismo tiempo que aparecía Lucius Malfoy, tiraba de algo mas, un bulto, Harry tardó apenas un instante en entender que se trataba de un humano, parecía inconciente, por que no hacía ningún movimiento.

—Lo siento, Mi Lord— dijo Lucius con una ligera inclinación de cabeza mientras Voldemort le daba una mirada de fastidio —No sabía que los demás habían partido ya—

—¿Qué haces aquí, Lucius? Los envíe a todos de vuelta— siseó Voldemort y Harry vio que sus ojos relampagueaban de manera asesina.

La voz de Lucius sonó ligeramente nerviosa, pero aun así no se detuvo en su explicación, aun inclinado hacia Voldemort —Me alejé hace unos momentos, encontré a este… — le dio una mirada de asco a la persona inconciente que había dejado a un lado —Es Watson… lo conozco, es un auror—

—¿Auror?— preguntó en voz baja Voldemort mientras con un pie hacía girar el cuerpo inconciente del hombre, tenía varios cortes en el rostro

—No tengo idea de cómo, pero nos ha seguido… lo encontré merodeando… — Lucius pareció dudar un instante, o eso al menos le pareció a Harry —Por eso me alejé

Aunque a Voldemort la historia le pareció creíble y asintió —Mátalo— murmuró finalmente —Y desaparece…

—Si, si señor— replicó Lucius y se giró para apuntar con la varita al cuerpo inconciente del pobre auror Watson, Harry se quiso lanzar hacia delante, tratando de evitar que aquello sucediera, pero la mano de Dumbledore lo detuvo y lo jaló hacia arriba, lo último que Harry vio fue la mirada de Lucius antes de aterrizar nuevamente en el despacho del director

—Señor… ¡Él lo iba a matar!— exclamó molesto, dándose cuenta segundos después de su error —¡Él le mató!

Dumbledore dio un pequeño suspiro y asintió mientras se acomodaba en su silla detrás del escritorio —Lo que él hizo o dejó de hacer es algo que no nos compete juzgar, Harry, no ahora al menos.

—Pero… — Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de ordenar sus ideas —¿Qué fue exactamente lo que vimos?

—Vimos el sitio donde Voldemort escondió uno de los horcruxes… o al menos eso esperamos— informó el director y Harry se puso en pie, demasiado excitado para permanecer sentado y quieto

—¿Quién le dio ese recuerdo? ¿Fue Malfoy…?

—Si, así es…

—Pero entonces, a que esperamos… hay que ir y buscarlo, él debe recordar como llegar a ese bosque, luego podremos…

—Harry, por favor, siéntate— pidió el director con voz suave pero firme y Harry obedeció, mirándolo atentamente. —Aquel bosque queda demasiado lejos, y por más que quisiéramos, no podemos hacer el viaje con magia… como comprenderás el lugar esta protegido por demasiados hechizos para que ningún mago pueda llegar… sin embargo…

—Sin embargo, Voldemort no contó con que alguien hiciera el viaje al estilo muggle— afirmó Harry

—Él siempre a despreciado los métodos muggles, Harry

—Bien, entonces… Podemos ir de esa manera… — Dumbledore le dio una mirada triste, tan triste que Harry sintió algo muy frío en su pecho,

—Si… ese viaje se hará eventualmente, aunque me temo que no en los próximos días— informó el director, y para sorpresa de Harry, por primera vez desde que le conocía, evitó su mirada, Harry frunció el ceño preocupado, con la idea de que allí pasaba algo, algo que seguramente no le comentarían hasta que fuera muy tarde.

—Señor… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Ese bosque queda muy lejos, y en su momento te daré la ubicación exacta, junto con muchos datos mas que estoy recopilando, pero por lo pronto es muy arriesgado hacer el viaje

Harry le dio una mirada mas de incredulidad pero no agregó nada mas, aunque el sentimiento de duda quedó allí —¿Cómo fue que Malfoy obtuvo aquello?

—Lucius Malfoy, al igual que sus antepasados, han tenido ideas muy claras acerca de la pureza de la sangre, como ya debes tener en claro— comentó Dumbledore y Harry asintió suavemente, recordando a Draco… él no parecía tan obsesionado con eso ahora, aunque claro, en realidad no había mucho que supiera de Draco —Y cuando este mago tan poderoso apareció con deseos de purgar al mundo mágico de los "mestizos", Lucius, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros de escuela y amigos lo siguieron, sin embargo, hubo algo que no le cuadró mucho, la ascendencia de Voldemort— continuó explicando Dumbledore —Y por esa razón decidió investigar un poco mas, fue por esa época, un par de años antes de que tu nacieras, que Lucius se interesó de sobre manera en un par de detalles, el primero que Voldemort al parecer practicaba algunos hechizos extraños con las víctimas caídas… esa fue la razón por la que se decidió a espiar en aquel bosque aquella noche… y no entendió nada de lo que sucedía, y por el miedo a ser descubierto no lo hizo mas, sin embargo aquella información si nos ayudó de sobre manera, según nos ha explicado Lucius, aquella noche habían atacado la casa de Cassiopeia Umfraville, heredera de una gran fortuna, provenía de una familia antigua, ella y su familia fueron asesinados silenciosamente una noche de octubre, Voldemort estuvo presente y no dejó que ninguno de sus mortífagos tocaran nada, pero cuando los aurores y familiares hicieron un conteo descubrieron la falta de una tiara, una que había pertenecido, según cuenta la historia, a la mismísima Rowena Ravenclaw, enlazando hechos podemos decir que tenemos aparentemente un objeto mas que ha sido usado como horcrux

—Señor… no quiero dudar de lo que usted dice— empezó a explicar suavemente Harry, tratando de darle a entender que tal vez Lucius Malfoy no era la persona mas creíble del planeta —Pero puede haber una posibilidad de que Lucius nos esté engañando…

—Verás Harry, Lucius es un mortífago, y posiblemente en muchos, pero muchos aspectos, una muy mala persona, pero hay algo que estás pasando por alto, Lucius ama a su hijo, y a su esposa, y cuando supo que el precio de su error en el ministerio era inmiscuir a Draco en una misión casi suicida no dudó en entregar todo lo que tenía a mano para evitarlo…

—¿Qué misión suicida?— preguntó rápidamente Harry

—Eso, afortunadamente ya no pasará… Draco no estará obligado a cumplirla… por lo que lo dejaremos en el olvido— comentó el director, de aquella forma que Harry entendía definitiva.

—Pero tal vez esta mintiendo para cuidar a su familia— argumentó Harry, pensando que era mejor volver al tema de Lucius, y Dumbledore hizo una pequeña negación

—No lo creo, Harry, ante los ojos de los mortífagos se ve como un traidor y ante los nuestros como alguien no muy confiable, pero lo cierto es que es una persona que ama, que ama y que trata de proteger a los que ama, lo hizo en un inicio, uniéndose a Voldemort, pensando que su familia estaría a salvo bajo su amparo, y ahora que descubrió que no es así lo hace bajo nuestro amparo… — Dumbledore se inclinó un poco mas hacia delante y Harry se sintió sonrojar, por que los conceptos que manejaba el director en ese momento eran demasiado parecidos a lo que Draco estaba argumentando —Como ves… su amor por su familia es nuestra seguridad de que no esta mintiendo, esa necesidad de proteger lo que quiere me da la suficiente confianza— Harry desvió la mirada, entreteniéndose en el oscuro cielo, salpicado de algunas estrellas, y el silencio se hizo largo mientras aun le daba vueltas a las palabras y explicaciones de Draco, hasta que la voz del director volvió a llamar su atención: —Además hemos corroborado sus datos… muchos mas que éste recuerdo… pero que no son necesarios que veas… sin embargo, hay algo mas, una segunda pista importante que Lucius me dio: Desde el momento que Voldemort volvió a aparecer no ha vuelto a alejarse de su mascota… Nagini, estoy seguro que la recuerdas — Harry asintió distraídamente —Pues… conociendo a Voldemort y sus costumbres, creo que la atención por la mascota es demasiado… exagerada…

—¿Usted cree…?— Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello —¿Se puede hacer un horcrux con un ser vivo?

—No es lo mas conveniente, pero si, se puede…

**--0o0o0--**

¡Vaya! Esto me salió mucho mas largo de lo que esperaba, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado… para todos los que querían maldecir a Ron y Hermione… tengan paciencia con ellos… ya ven que en el fondo quieren a Harry, y aunque no estén de acuerdo con lo que hace o hizo igual se preocupan por él, y lo cuidan… a su modo, claro.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer… y a todos los que se dan el tiempo de dejar un comentario, por mas pequeño que sea me hace sonreír, y eso es lo que necesito para sentarme a escribir cada capitulo, saber que al otro lado de la pantalla alguien esta leyendo…XD

Como verán ya casi todo se está dando a conocer, y aclarando así que no faltan ya muchos capítulos…

Nos leemos el siguiente lunes…

¡Que tengan una muy buena semana!

Pao


	17. ENTRE MAS CARTAS, NOTAS Y DISCUSIONES

**NO SIN TI:**

**CAPITULO 17**

**ENTRE NOTAS, CARTAS Y MAS DISCUSIONES**

Draco terminó de escribir la última palabra en uno de los diarios y comprobó con una sonrisa que el otro tenía escrito exactamente lo mismo, bostezó sonoramente, olvidándose de toda la clase que un Malfoy debía mantener, aun sin haber dormido una noche entera y cogió de una de las sillas su abrigo, enfundándose en él, sospechando el frío que debía hacer a esas horas en los pasillos del castillo.

Dio una mirada mas a su alrededor, solo por si las dudas, verificando que sus amigos seguían durmiendo, como venían haciendo desde horas antes, habían intentado acompañarlo, y habían estado conversando y revoloteando alrededor durante mucho rato, hasta que finalmente el cansancio había podido con ellos y habían caído dormidos sobre sus camas, incluyendo a Pansy, que dormía abrazada a Blaise.

Sin embargo él aun no podía dormir, tenía tantas cosas que decir, bueno, escribir, había pasado mucho rato leyendo y corrigiendo, borrando y volviendo a escribir, hasta que sus ojos le habían picado por el cansancio y sus manos habían temblado por el esfuerzo, pero eso no lo detuvo… Nada lo detuvo para seguir escribiéndole.

El castillo a esa hora de la mañana era mas tenebroso que de noche, pensó Draco, no había ni siquiera un fantasma alrededor, sus pisadas, pesé a la suavidad con que intentaba caminar, resonaban estridentemente en sus oídos, pensó si es que acaso no se debía al cansancio que tenía encima, apuró mas los pasos hasta que llegó a la torre que lo conduciría a la lechucería, no le tardó mas que un instante encontrar a la lechuza blanca, Hedwig, así le había dicho Harry que se llamaba, aquella tarde en la que Draco había admitido que el ave en cuestión le gustaba. Draco se sorprendió gratamente cuando el ave voló hasta su brazo con tan solo un llamado, había esperado tener que perseguirla y tratar de sobornarla con dulces, o con que el paquete era para Harry, pero no, la lechuza estaba posada sobre su brazo, con los enormes ojos clavados en él. —Bien… Harry dice que te gusta que te digan bonita— murmuró apenas mientras con el brazo inclinaba a la lechuza a la mesa central, la lechuza lo siguió mirando expectante, levantó una pata, al parecer demasiado ansiosa para llevar el encargo, y Draco sonrió —Ahora escucha, bonita, esto es para Harry, necesito que se lo des en este momento… — le susurró Draco mientras terminaba de atar, lo que le pareció un muy pesado paquete, en la pata de Hedwig, ella ululó suavemente y Draco quiso creer que significaba que le entendía, acarició con un par de dedos la cabeza del ave y esta giró lo suficiente para dar un pequeño mordisco en los dedos, Draco arrugó el ceño pero no dijo nada, mientras veía como el ave estiraba las alas y salía por la ventana.

**--0o0o0--**

—Basta— murmuró fastidiado Harry golpeteando a quien fuera que lo estuviera molestando, nuevamente un golpe, esta vez mas fuerte en su brazo lo hizo levantar con más fuerza la mano, apenas sintiendo a su ¿plumífero? Atacante. Abrió los ojos con rapidez para encontrar a una muy molesta Hedwig, su mirada era de reproche —Lo siento, no sabía que eras tu— dijo mientras intentaba acariciarle la cabeza, pero ella se giró casi completamente y haciendo un equilibrio que Harry no creía posible y extendió una pata —¿Quién me ha mandado eso?— preguntó aunque sabía que no habían posibilidades de que el animal le conteste, —Alguien te ha ido a buscar y te ha dado…— las palabras de Harry se detuvieron apreciando la espigada caligrafía de Draco sobre el sobre que envolvía lo que al parecer era un libro, miró a Hedwig con reproche —¿Lo dejaste atarte esto a la pata?— la lechuza ululó en respuesta, levantó su mirada hacia él, pareciendo muy orgullosa de lo que había hecho y estiró las alas, dispuesta a marcharse —Claro… no dudo que te haya convencido… seguro que con muchos dulces— murmuró mas para si que para el animal que ya estaba cerca de la ventana, Harry lo vio alejarse un instante antes de buscar sus lentes de la mesa de noche y colocárselos para leer la tarjeta y lo que Draco le había enviado.

_Harry, _

_Dijiste que no querías que te hable… pero no dijiste nada acerca de escribirte y es que tengo tantas, pero tantas cosas que decirte, que si no lo hago pronto estallaré… _

_No sé si lo sabías pero cuando creaste la copia del libro le hiciste un hechizo proteico, por lo tanto puedo usar este otro libro para escribirte,_

—Oh!— Exclamó Harry, recordando que aquella noche había tardado un montón en recordar el hechizo que debía aplicar, su mente estaba algo lenta debido al hechizo de memoria… al fin y si se había confundido de hechizo

… _y así no tener a la pobre Hedwig surcando todo Hogwarts a cada instante…. Por cierto, es una lechuza muy simpática, y creo que le caigo bien._

Harry bufó —Claro… lechuza traidora—

_En fin… dentro de ese diario, donde empecé a escribir lo que pasó entre tú y yo, he continuado escribiendo, y solo espero que tú sigas leyendo._

_Te amo…_

_Draco _

Harry sonrió ligeramente y dobló la nota con cuidado, abrió el libro y buscó la última parte que había leído antes de romper el hechizo, ahora ya no había usado una tinta verde, si no una azul, se preguntó si es que ya se le había acabado aquella tinta que su madre le había enviado y que a él tanto le gustaba… Tal vez podría mandar comprar un poco mas, realmente le gustaba como quedaba la letra de Draco en ese color.

Se acomodó un poco mas en la cama y empezó a leer, se sobresaltó cuando las primeras líneas le informaban de la muerte del padre de Draco en Azkaban, y no que Lucius le diera real pena, no después de haber visto como mataba a un auror solo para tener una coartada, si no por Draco, que era obvio que lo quería, a él y a su madre, se sintió aliviado al descubrir que era todo un engaño para hacer que Narcisa y Lucius pudieran escapar, Draco le comentaba que ese día no iría a clases, que estaría en su habitación, pues todos tenían que creer realmente que aquello había pasado, solo sus amigos y Harry lo sabían, _"Por que confío en ti y no quiero ocultarte nunca nada mas en mi vida" _era la forma como Draco había concluido aquella página, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente por aquello.

Cuando estaba a punto de pasar a la siguiente página escuchó como Ron y Neville comenzaban a ponerse en movimiento y recordó que él también tendría que hacerlo, pues pronto empezarían las clases, con algo de pesar cerró el libro y lo ocultó en su baúl antes de dirigirse a las duchas,

**--0o0o0--**

Hermione desayunaba junto a Ginny, Ron y Lavender en el gran comedor, cuando aparecieron las lechuzas llevando las cartas matutinas y como cada mañana el profeta aterrizó delante de ellos, Hermione se apresuró a depositar el dinero en la bolsita que la lechuza cargaba y desdobló el diario, en cuanto lo hizo lo soltó llevándose las manos a la boca, pero aun así un gritito ahogado salió de sus labios, Ron levantó la mirada

—¿Qué?— preguntó mientras tomaba el diario y leía el titular

_**LUCIUS MALFOY MUERE EN AZKABAN**_

_Esta madrugada se encontró en su celda el cuerpo sin vida del que fuera el mortífago Lucius Malfoy, quien estaba prisionero desde el incidente en el ministerio de magia inglés, el último 29 de mayo, en el cual fue descubierto junto a una cantidad de mortífagos tratando de robar lo que al parecer se trataba de una profecía, de la sala de misterios. _

_El cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy será enterrado esta tarde en las afueras de la prisión, ya que al parecer su viuda, Narcisa Malfoy, se encuentra como no habida desde hace varias semanas._

_No se ha confirmado aun la asistencia de su hijo, Draco Malfoy, quien cursa el 6to año en Hogwarts, al entierro…_

Ron detuvo su lectura y miró hacia Hermione —¡Vaya!

—Si… ¿Tu crees que lo mataron por… ¿tu sabes?

—¿Por que el hurón es un traidor?— preguntó Ron en un susurro mientras le entregaba la copia del diario a Hermione, ella hizo un asentimiento y Ron solo se encogió de hombros antes de dar una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, no estaba Draco ni su grupo habitual de amigos.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry caminó de la misma manera que la mañana anterior, a través del gran Comedor, ignorando las miradas y murmullos alrededor, muchos leían el profeta y otros cuchicheaba entre ellos, no había por allí quien no dejara de señalarlo, suspiró y se sentó en la misma esquina que el día anterior, sacó de la mochila el diario de Draco y lo abrió para continuar con su lectura tranquilamente, mientras desayunaba, sabía que Draco no estaría cerca para ver si realmente leía o no el diario, había usado la nota que le había mandado en la mañana como marcador de página, así que no le fue difícil encontrar donde se había quedado, para continuar leyendo:

_He decidido quedarme en el castillo, y luego… supongo que ya veré, el refugio aun funciona y me parece un buen escondite, lo que pasara luego no lo sé a ciencia cierta, supongo que para el séptimo año, si es que la guerra no ha estallado de verdad ya, podré volver a Hogwarts… _

Harry, que en ese momento se llevaba una tostada a la boca se detuvo mirando atentamente lo que Draco había escrito, y lo leyó un par de veces ¿Draco no se iría con sus padres? ¿Acaso no era peligroso que se quedara? Hace un par de días había sido atacado por Huguette, y esa era la mejor prueba de que de una u otra manera se encontraría en peligro…

_Lo cierto, Harry es que te amo mucho, y no soportaría irme… hay algo malo que se está tramando en el castillo, yo lo sé… tengo algunas sospechas, bueno a decir verdad Theo me lo dijo ayer en la mañana… y Dumbledore no quiere hacer nada al respecto… (Tuve una gran discusión ayer con él por eso) pero no puedo irme sabiendo que te quedaras aquí, donde corres peligro, mi madre dice que está no es mi guerra, pero si lo es ¿sabes por que? Por que es la guerra de la persona que ahora considero la más importante en mi vida: tu (aunque nunca me perdones o me des otra oportunidad lo serás) por eso esto se ha vuelto mi guerra también, y no importa cuanto te enfades, o amenaces no me alejaré de tu lado en ese aspecto… así no me quieras hablar ayudaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que al fin puedas vencer al Lord. _

Harry leyó una vez mas el libro y lo cerró de golpe, haciendo sobresaltar a un niño pequeño de primer año que estaba cerca, golpeteó con los dedos sobre la mesa analizando los hechos, primero ya sabía que hacía Draco con Nott ayer en la mañana en aquel salón, segundo, Dumbledore sabía mas de lo que decía, para variar, y tercero… Draco se quedaría con él, aunque no estuvieran juntos o aun estuviera enfadado se quedaría a su lado, miró al otro extremo de la mesa mientras una Lavender muy ofendida se levantaba ante la nula atención de Ron que cuchicheaba con Hermione; sus amigos, que aun estaban aparentemente enfadados con él, no habían hecho ningún intento de acercamiento y tampoco le habían pedido mas explicaciones.

Se levantó, sabiendo que ya no podría desayunar mas y caminó hasta el aula de encantamientos, aun con el diario en las manos, pensando en Draco y todo lo que había pasado, cuanto lo extrañaba, lo triste y solo que se sentía y como aquella sensación de sentirse traicionado se iba disipando de su pecho,

Se sentó en uno de los últimos bancos de la clase y abrió el diario nuevamente, esta vez avanzó hasta la primera página en blanco que encontró, si es que funcionaba como un hechizo proteico quería decir que él también le podría escribir ¿no?

_Draco… antes de hacer el tonto ¿Estas leyendo esto?_

Miró atentamente lo que había escrito y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar lo que había pasado en segundo año con el diario de Voldemort y la forma como éste le había respondido a varias preguntas, lo cerró de un golpe y lo metió en la mochila, y sacó el libro de texto para la clase, mientras sus demás compañeros iban ya llegando.

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Y si no lo sabe?— preguntó Hermione por segunda vez mientras junto a Ron caminaban a la clase de encantamientos

—Él dijo que seguiría con el hurón, lo más probable es que ya se lo haya dicho…— respondió el chico fastidiado, pero en cuanto entraron al aula y vieron a Harry entretenido leyendo su guía para transformaciones, Hermione insistió

—No lo sabe… no creo que estuviera aquí tan tranquilo si es que de verdad lo supiera

—No voy a hacer de celestina entre esos dos, Hermione

—Pero…

—Si quieres hablar con él, ve, nadie te detiene— dijo el chico molesto mientras sacaba con mucha mas fuerza de lo necesario su libro de la mochila, Hermione le dio una mirada de reproche y luego giró para ver a Harry, y estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie cuando el profesor Flitwick entró y los mandó callar para empezar la clase.

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Seguro que estarás bien?— preguntó Goyle mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro.

—Claro que si… además tengo sueño— alegó Draco mientras se cubría mas con las mantas y cerraba los ojos —Vayan y luego…— volvió a abrir los ojos y se dirigió a Blaise en esta ocasión —Y luego me prestas tu los apuntes

—Por supuesto… — dijo Blaise mientras terminaba de acomodarse la túnica, finalmente todos salieron de la habitación, dejando a Draco solo y en silencio, no le costó mucho esfuerzo quedarse finalmente dormido, hasta que mucho rato después un pequeño resplandor azul lo hizo levantar sobresaltado, el diario, copia de lo que le había mandado a Harry y que aun permanecía en su cama había resplandecido un poco.

—¿Será posible?— se preguntó en un murmullo mientras lo jalaba y habría para hojearlo, casi al final en medio de una página que había estado en blanco había un mensaje de Harry, no era lo que esperaba, pero al menos era algo… buscó una pluma en la mochila que había dejado sobre el piso y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, y escribió:

_Estoy leyendo_

¿Tal vez hubiera sido necesario saludar primero? Se preguntó algo dudoso y finalmente escribió debajo

_Hola…_

En el aula de transformaciones Harry abrió el diario una vez más y miró a ambos lados, agradeció que nadie notara el resplandor antes de contestar:

_Hola… Estoy en clase de transformaciones pero_

—Señor Potter— llamó una voz y Harry levantó la vista para ver al profesor Flitwick_, _que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

—Lo siento señor…— se disculpó sonrojándose ligeramente, —¿Podría repetir la pregunta?

—Le pedía que por favor nos recuerde el movimiento para el encantamiento del crecimiento—replicó el profesor con fastidio en la voz, Harry se puso en pie y le dio una mirada mas al diario, había aparecido una nueva línea

_Entiendo…_

Draco se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente, sintiéndose frustrado, aunque sabía que era por que Harry se debía encontrar ahora ocupado como para contestar… cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir hasta que el libro le avisara de una nueva nota, lo cual sucedió apenas unos minutos después

_Lo siento… podré seguir escribiéndote en unas horas?_

Draco sonrió y escribió una vez más:

_Puedes escribirme cuando quieras… lo que quieras_

Harry sonrió ante la respuesta y estuvo a punto de decirle que ahora en realidad lo que quería era verlo, aunque sabía que no podría ser hasta muy noche, si es que Draco lograba salir sin que nadie lo viera de su habitación, apretó la pluma un poco mas y finalmente escribió:

_Vale…Te escribiré en cuanto esta clase termine_

Draco cerró el libro, al fin no había sido la declaración de paz que había esperado pero era un paso, suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama una vez mas, abrazado al libro, y cerró los ojos, se durmió casi instantáneamente.

**--0o0o0--**

Cuando finalmente la clase terminó Harry metió todo como sea en la mochila y se la colgó al hombro, apresurándose a salir, pero la voz de Hermione lo sorprendió

—Harry… espera

Harry volteó para ver a Hermione algo sonrojada mirándolo atentamente, y varias carpetas atrás, estaba Ron, aun guardando sus cosas, lucía ligeramente enfadado y los miraba de reojo

—¿Si?— preguntó algo fastidiado, lo cierto es que no quería meterse en otra discusión con ella, no cuando quería comunicarse con Draco

—Yo…— miró hacia atrás una vez más y luego hacia Harry, que impaciente esperaba por ella —Esta mañana ha aparecido en el profeta…

—Ah… la muerte del padre de Draco

—Si… solo me preguntaba si lo sabías

—Si, lo sabía

—Pues… bien… solo pensé que no lo sabías— respondió ella y se giró pero, Harry la detuvo, sujetándola de un brazo.

—¿Aún crees que Draco no es un mortífago?

—No lo sé— admitió ella —Solo pensé que no lo sabías por que estabas aquí en lugar de estar con él—

—Bien… pues gracias— murmuró Harry antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo hacia uno de los baños cercanos, para poder seguir escribiéndole a Draco y leyendo no solo sus mensajes, si no todo lo demás que había escrito en el diario.

—¿Y que te dijo?— preguntó Ron alcanzando a Hermione

—Que ya lo sabía

—Oh… pues entonces tu preocupación fue en vano

—Puede… pero desde que los seguimos no los hemos visto juntos mas, tal vez están peleados…— razonó ella

—Si lo están ¿Por qué Harry no nos habla?

—Quiere que admitamos que Draco no es un mortífago— Ron bufó inconforme, pero Hermione continuó hablando —Pero vamos, aun tenemos que seguir a Harry y por como salió creo que ya nos lleva demasiada ventaja— dijo con cierto tono de reproche mientras ambos salían ya del aula y miraban por los pasillos para localizar a Harry.

**--0o0o0--**

_El que yo no quisiera convertirme en mortífago no es algo que recién pasó por mi mente cuando estuvimos juntos, lo cierto es que sucedió durante este verano cuando solo pude estar en la mansión con mi madre durante una semana, luego me mandó al refugio, por que no podía soportar mas la presencia del Lord en mi casa, _

—¿En la mansión Malfoy?— Se preguntó Harry encerrado en el baño, había decidido leer un poco más antes de comunicarse con Draco

_Si, lo sé, suena horrible que el Lord este en tu casa, pero Dumbledore ya lo sabe… aunque claro, se anda moviendo mucho estos días, o eso decía mi madre, él estaba en mi casa y presencié la manera en que trataba, no solo a los muggles que capturaba, también a sus mortifagos, a aquellos que decían ser los mas leales… y te soy honesto, me aterré… tuve un par de ataques de pánico antes que mi madre me enviara al refugio, dijo que mi ausencia se debía a una visita que debía hacer a unos parientes en el exterior, y aunque honestamente no creo que el Lord se lo haya creído si me dejó marchar, dijo que no era prudente que volviera a Hogwarts con la marca, no aun al menos… así fue como se acordó que la toma de la marca la llevaría acabo para navidad, pero luego algo cambió… no sé en realidad que, pero la postergaron… el resto ya lo sabes… _

—Demasiado bien— murmuró Harry teniendo ahora una historia mas completa de lo que había pasado, pues antes Draco apenas había descrito que no quería ser mortífago y las razones por las cuales debía hacerlo, no las que tenía para no querer hacerlo.

Haciendo equilibrio en el lavadero puso un frasco de tinta y mojó la pluma nuevamente para escribir:

_¿Draco?_

Draco apenas había despertado unos minutos antes y tenía ya el diario abierto, esperando impaciente cuando la letra de Harry volvió a aparecer, sonrió y se apresuró a contestar

_¿Harry?_

Harry sonrió también y se dio cuenta que en realidad no tenía muy claro lo que le quería decir, solo quería tenerlo cerca, poder verlo…

_¿En donde estas?_

Espero apenas un instante y la respuesta apareció

_En mi habitación… ¿y tu?_

_En el baño del tercer piso _Harry dudó un momento mas antes de continuar _Quiero verte…_

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco y casi salta de la cama por la alegría

_También yo_

_¿Podrás salir hoy? _Las letras aparecieron rápidamente y Draco sonrió mas aun, imaginando a Harry, ansioso por verlo al fin

_Por ti… lo que sea _

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente mientras respondía

_Debo ir a ver a Dumbledore, luego de eso tengo clase de transformaciones, pero luego tengo libre… estaré fuera de tu sala común, con la capa, alrededor de las seis, cuando llegue te escribiré para que salgas y te escondas conmigo bajo la capa… ¿eso esta bien para ti?_

Draco leyó el gran párrafo y luego miró hacia su reloj, apenas era medio día, faltaba tanto tiempo…

_Si, esta bien para mi… _dudó un instante, pensando si no se estaba volviendo demasiado meloso, negó con la cabeza y finalmente escribió _Te extraño… mucho_

Harry lamentó que Draco estuviera tan lejos, y aunque con la capa y el mapa no le hubiera sido problema llegar hasta las mazmorras, lo cierto es que tenía que arreglar cierto asunto con el director, y luego la clase que tenía serían con McGonagall y no podía saltárselas sin obtener una reprimenda, y lo último que necesitaba ahora era otro castigo _Te veré a las 6 _escribió finalmente.

Draco se quedó mirando la respuesta por lo que le pareció una eternidad, sentía como toda la euforia se había ido al caño ¿Y que tal si Harry no lo buscaba para volver con él? No le había dicho nada en concreto y ahora tenía que esperar hasta las 6 para saber que pasaba por su mente, estaba a punto de cerrar el diario cuando un último mensaje apareció

_Y también yo te extraño_

**--0o0o0--**

—Bien… aun no hay rastros de Malfoy, pero escuché a una de las chicas de Slytherin decir que no había salido de su habitación… por lo de su padre, al parecer no irá al entierro, pero se quedará todo el día encerrado— informó Ginny y luego frunció el ceño, mirando al mismo punto que sus amigos, Harry estaba de pie delante de la gárgola que llevaba a la oficina del director —Los de Slytherin no tienen buen concepto de Malfoy

—¿Quién lo tendría?— preguntó Ron mientras Harry desaparecía tras la gárgola —¿Creen que tarde mucho?

—¿Cómo saberlo?— respondió Hermione —Pero tiene clases en la tarde… así que no creo que el director lo entretenga tanto

**--0o0o0--**

—Harry… este no es el mejor momento— informó el director mientras Harry entraba a la oficina, pudo ver como Dumbledore se movía, con cierta lentitud de un sitio a otro, recogiendo algunas cosas

—¿Va salir?— preguntó Harry aun cerca de la puerta

—Me temo que si… serán un par de días, espero— explicó Dumbledore mientras se detenía a mirar a Harry, que estaba con los brazos cruzados, y el ceño fruncido —¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Pues eso es algo que usted tal vez me pueda explicar— reprochó Harry, se sentía molesto, pensó que la etapa en la que se le ocultaban las cosas por su bien había concluido

—Me temo, Harry, que no te entiendo

—Algo va pasar, y Nott tiene algo que ver, hay mortífagos en la escuela, muchos mas de los que expulsó y entregó hace unos días

—Ya veo… has estado hablando con Draco…

—No… bueno, mas o menos, pero eso no es lo que vine a hablar aquí, quiero saber que demonios va pasar

—Nada que podamos evitar y sin embargo, nada por lo que tu debas preocuparte— respondió el director avanzando hacia Harry

—Pensé que usted ya confiaba en mi, que había entendido lo mucho que me ofende que me ande ocultando cosas como si fuera un crío con retrazo mental incapaz de comprender…

—Oh, no Harry, no te expreses así… todo lo que hacemos…

—Ya— le interrumpió Harry —Es por mi bien, ya me sé la excusa, la escucho desde que tengo once años

—Harry… escucha, sé que puedes estar molesto, pero cuando vuelva podremos conversar… — Harry bufó fastidiado y Dumbledore suspiró, al parecer tratando de encontrar paciencia —En unos días, cuando vuelva necesitaré que me acompañes a un sitio… luego todo será mucho mas claro

—¿A un sitio? ¿A dónde?— preguntó Harry

—A mi regreso… por lo pronto necesito que te quedes calmado y que por favor no hagas nada contra Nott o alguien más a lo que vuelvo

—Pero señor…

—No es una pregunta, Harry, es una orden— respondió el anciano con voz más firme y seria,

—Sigo creyendo que no me dirá la verdad— reclamó

—Lo siento… pero debo irme— Dumbledore tomó un par de cosas mas del escritorio y le dio a Harry una mirada mas, Harry entendió que no había nada que pudiera hacer así que sin siquiera despedirse se giró y salió rápidamente de la oficina, bajó las escaleras mascullando para sus adentros todo lo injusto de la situación, como todos tendían a ocultarle cosas, "por su bien" y lo mucho que aquello le disgustaba, incluso Draco lo había hecho.

Se alejó por el pasillo, tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó que era seguido por sus amigos

**--0o0o0--**

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta lo hizo detener su lectura, frunció el ceño, era hora de almuerzo y supuestamente todos debían estar en el gran Comedor, el sonido se repitió y Draco se puso en pie, dejando a un lado la bandeja con la comida que un elfo le había llevado momentos antes, con la varita en alto caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió

—Draco…— murmuró Nott, se veía más pálido que el día anterior,

—Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tu padre ha muerto… salió hoy en el diario

—Lo sé— contestó Draco con voz fría, esperaba que Theo solo le dijera cuanto lo sentía y se marchara, pero no fue así, Theo empujó un poco mas la puerta y finalmente Draco suspiró y lo hizo pasar.

—Lamento que aquello pasara… él tenía un gran futuro al lado del Lord— murmuró suavemente Theo, y Draco no pudo dejar de sentir pena nuevamente por él, por la forma como hablaba parecía estar totalmente vencido.

—Si… gracias

—Ahora tienes una razón mas para ayudarme… ellos son los culpables, por encerrar a tu padre en Azkaban… los podemos hacer pagar, a cada uno de ellos, empezando por…— Draco lo interrumpió

—Theo… no… no lo digas— pidió Draco y ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro

—Serás un gran mortífago— dijo de pronto Theo abrazándose a Draco con fuerza, por un momento no supo que hacer hasta que sus brazos apenas y rodearon la espalda del chico —Tu padre estará orgulloso de ti

—Gracias… pero no lo haré— afirmó Draco separándose de él —No soy un mortífago, te lo dije

—Lo serás… lo serás… solo son tecnicismos que no tengas aun la marca— murmuró Theo y luego se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Draco se alejó instintivamente

—Quiero estar solo— dijo con voz dura

Theo lo miró una vez mas y asintió —Lamento lo de tu padre… pronto todo estará bien— dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados

—Definitivamente ya ha perdido la cabeza— suspiró con pena.

**--0o0o0--**--

Harry empezó a sospechar acerca de que sus amigos estaban en algo, cuando aquella tarde, después de hablar con el director, llegó hasta el gran comedor y minutos después llegaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny, los tres bastante apurados, prácticamente corriendo, Lavender esperaba molesta sentada junto con Parvati, en cuanto Ron apareció empezó a chillar y reclamar, y, aunque Harry no podía escuchar lo que decía si podía ver la cara de sufrimiento que ponía Ron, en el fondo sentía pena por él, ¿Por qué le sería tan difícil terminar con ella cuando era obvio que a quien quería era Hermione?... O al menos que no disfrutaba estar con Lavender.

Ella, Hermione, lucía tranquila, cuchicheando junto a Ginny y Luna, que se les había unido, haciendo de cuenta que no recibía las miradas venenosas de la novia de Ron. Negó con la cabeza y agradeció que al menos no tuviera que escuchar toda aquella conversación, abrió nuevamente el diario, le entretenía leerlo, era casi como tener a Draco a su lado contándole cosas de su vida.

**--0o0o0--**

—¡Si tanto te gusta andar por el castillo con ella, entonces bien!— chilló Lavender y Ron puso los ojos en blanco, tomándola de un brazo

—¿Quieres sentarte? Estas haciendo una escena— Murmuró Ron

—¡No!— respondió Lavender de manera mas escandalosa —Estoy harta… si vas a seguir andando con ella entonces ya no quiero que sigamos juntos— dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Bien!— gruñó Ron y se sentó para almorzar mientras Lavender taconeaba a un lado. Se sirvió una gran cantidad de patatas fritas y carne y empezó a devorar todo con rapidez, como si no tuviera a su novia a un lado enojada y esperando por él

Luego de un largo rato Hermione hizo un pequeño ruido con la garganta y Ron levantó la vista, los ojos castaños de la chica se posaron entonces en Lavender que seguía a un lado taconeando molesta, parecía estar a punto de llorar

—¿Si?— preguntó Ron de mala manera

—¿Entonces me dejas por esa?

Ron abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento Hermione se ponía ya en pie —Me voy— dijo hacia Ron —No tengo por que quedarme a escuchar las inseguridades de tu _novia—_

—Así es, Granger, SU novia— respondió Lavender, Hermione le dio una sonrisa forzada antes de salir del gran comedor, tampoco era para que se quede a escuchar la cantidad de cosas que Lavender le quería decir solo por andar con Ron, y si Ron después de eso aun no terminaba con ella era su problema.

**--0o0o0--**

_Yo tampoco lo podía creer… pero Dumbledore me lo dijo, y mis amigos me lo confirmaron, y me han dicho que les puedo ayudar, aunque la última semana el director parece haber estado muy ocupado como para darles algún nombre de alguien a quien convencer, dicen que por lo general lo hace el director, pero algunas veces también el profesor Snape…_

_Mi padre decía que Snape era un traidor, y durante los últimos meses él estuvo tratando de hablar conmigo, incluso de hacer legeremencia (¡Odio que hagan eso!) por suerte sé un poco de oclumancia y no dejé que viera mis recuerdos… No quería que viera lo que sentía por ti, o lo que estaba ocurriendo. Además no que el profesor hiciera un gran esfuerzo, fueron contadas las ocasiones en que nos quedamos a solas, pero como yo ya sabía lo que hacía lo evitaba, pensé que quería obtener información para el Lord, pero el director dijo que era al revés, que estaban tratando de ver si podían confiar en mi… Me lo hubieran preguntado simplemente ¿no crees?_

Harry se llevó el vaso de jugo de calabaza a los labios, dándole la razón a Draco. Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y allí estaban los cuatro amigos de Draco, aun le sorprendía que Pansy, después de haber sido su prometida siguiera siendo su amiga, pero Draco decía que aquello era simplemente por que ahora parecía mas interesada en Blaise…

Los cuatro conversaban tranquilamente, y Harry notó que estaban ligeramente aislados, lejos de sus demás compañeros, Goyle hizo un comentario y Crable rió suavemente mientras Blaise y Pansy fruncieron el ceño, su mirada se cruzó con la Blaise solo un instante, éste hizo un ligero asentimiento y luego murmuró algo mas hacia la chica que asintió en silencio.

_Mis amigos preguntaron si es que no podían hablar con Theo, pero el director no los dejó… después de navidad Theo volvió con el grupo de Huguette, (que como ya debes saber son mortifagos, muy tontos, pero mortifagos al fin) y por eso empezamos a sospechar de él, sin embargo el director no ha querido que le hablemos o tratemos de convencer, dice que nuestro caso es distinto, que a él nadie lo obligó, pero… Theo parece tan extraño ahora, y aterrado… habla de planes y de que necesita ayuda para llevarlos a cabo…Sería tan simple detenerlo._

Pansy y Blaise levantaron la vista justo para ver a Hermione saliendo con pasos rápidos, cruzaron una mirada y ambos se pusieron en pie, para poder seguirla, ninguno de los dos notó la mirada de Ron, que pese a los reclamos de Lavender, tenía la atención en ellos.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco miró hacia el libro que había dejado olvidado en el piso, cuando Theo había venido a visitarlo una vez más y lo jaló con una mano : _"Guía práctica de grandes hechizos contra grandes maldiciones" _

Trató de concentrarse en la lectura por un buen rato, pero cuando se percató que seguía en la misma página luego de 20 minutos lo dejó caer a un lado, frustrado, mientras pensaba nuevamente en Theo

—Tal vez si hay forma de ayudarlo— pensó mientras se apretaba con una mano la frente, —Si lo hacemos ya no importara lo que Dumbledore diga, al fin y al cabo él no ha cometido ningún crimen… _aun— _agregó finalmente, esperando que fuera así. Se preguntó si Harry aceptaría ayudar, o si pondría alguna objeción en que él y sus amigos lo hicieran… Le había escrito lo que pensaba de Theo en el diario, así que estaba al tanto… solo era cuestión de buscar un plan adecuado, aunque para eso tendría que primero hablar con Harry y con sus amigos… aunque no necesariamente en ese orden.

Cerró los ojos y meditó el hecho de que últimamente pasaba demasiadas horas despierto y luego demasiadas horas dormido y que se estaba convirtiendo en un muy mal hábito. Un nuevo golpeteo en la puerta lo hizo girar molesto, si era Theo de nuevo no iba poder aguantarse las ganas de mandarle un hechizo para dejarlo inconciente… abrió la puerta y una lechuza marrón, Draco estuvo seguro que era la misma que su madre le había enviado un par de días antes, esperaba en de pie en el piso, miró a ambos lados mientras desanudaba el pergamino enrollado que el ave cargaba, cuando lo hizo está no se movió así que Draco entendió que estaba esperando una respuesta de regreso… abrió un poco mas la puerta y el ave voló alrededor de su habitación mientras el desenrollaba el amarillento pergamino, casi estaba ya seguro de quien sería la nota, y cuando finalmente lo pudo abrir vio que no se había equivocado, sonrió ligeramente viendo el aviso de Madame Malkin, sobre túnicas a la medida para la estación de primavera que ya se acercaba, y apuntó con la varita, murmurando un par de palabras, el pergamino resplandeció en plateado y Draco puso los ojos en blanco al ver ahora un volante de la tienda de escobas que quedaba en Paris y que a él tanto le gustaba, —Bien… veamos cuantos avisos mas han mandado hoy— y siguió golpeando con la varita mientras el pergamino mutaba en diversos avisos publicitarios, Draco estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando finalmente apareció la letra que había esperado:

_Draco: _

Draco bufó por el saludo tan poco cariñoso… —No nos escribimos ni comunicamos desde hace mas de 8 meses y lo único que se te ocurre poner es mi nombre!

_Como debes saber ya me he reunido con tu madre la noche de ayer, y esta mañana el director me ha hecho conocedor de algunas noticias extrañas, y estoy seguro de que existe alguna confusión que tu tan amablemente me aclararas…_

—¡Oh, oh!

_Primero… tu madre y yo estamos a punto de partir, en tres noches, el destino como sabes es desconocido aun, para evitar filtraciones, ni siquiera ella o yo lo sabemos, sin embargo, me han comunicado que tu no vendrás con nosotros ¿Qué clase de error es ese? Tú sabes muy bien que no tienes donde ni con quien quedarte allá, que el ministerio tiene detenida toda la fortuna y que el Lord pronto se las tomará contigo, por que no has tomado la marca. Así que te ordeno que tomes todas tus cosas, te despidas de tus amigos y de tu novia y nos alcances en el lugar que Dumbledore te indique. _

—¡Ja! Si claro, padre— murmuró Draco sarcásticamente.

_Tu madre ya te lo ha dicho y yo te lo repito, la deuda que tenemos con la orden por este salvo conducto ya la he pagado yo, así que tu no tienes por que hacer nada por ellos, eres aun un mago menor de edad, Draco y tu deber como tal es obedecernos a tu madre y a mi, así que esta no es una nueva sugerencia, si no una orden más, durante el par de días que aun te quedan en la escuela, no te inmiscuyas en mas nada de lo que pase allí, entre mortifagos, miembros de la orden, Potter o sus amigos ni nadie, tu solo mantente al margen para no crear una nueva pelea como la que tuviste con el idiota del hijo de Huguette (la ambición de esos dos por ocupar nuestros puestos en el círculo del Lord siempre ha sido tan desmedida como estúpida) Prepara tus cosas y habla con el director para que te de las indicaciones. _

_Tu madre esta muy ansiosa de verte_

_Tu padre. _

Draco frunció el ceño y miró al ave una vez más, tratando de mentalizarse a que exactamente escribir, finalmente sacó un pergamino de la mesa de noche y empezó a escribir:

_Padre:_

_Sé que el salvo conducto ya está pagado, y que se van en unos días más, también que creen que lo mas probable es que no vuelvan a pisar Inglaterra de nuevo, pero yo no puedo ir con ustedes, no puedo dejar a mis amigos ni el país, por que quiero pelear._

_Estoy seguro que lo entenderás, esta guerra después de todo también me pertenece, yo no he hecho nada malo como para vivir ocultándome o huyendo… y quiero luchar por que de una vez por todas haya paz aquí._

_Suerte en el nuevo lugar al que irán_

_Estoy seguro que mas pronto de lo que esperan esto acabara y nos reuniremos_

_Dale un beso a mi madre_

_Draco _

Draco leyó la nota una vez más y sintió una punzada en el pecho, ¿Y si esa era la última vez que se comunicaba con ellos? ¿Y si no tenía noticias luego…? ¿Y si algo salía mal y…? Apoyó la pluma y escribió un poco mas arriba de su firma, con letra apretada:

_Los quiero mucho y los voy a extrañar… en serio lo haré, siempre he hecho todo lo que ustedes me han pedido, pero esta vez pero no puedo ir con ustedes, cuídense mucho_

Ahora si conforme con lo escrito atrapó a la lechuza y le ató la nota en la pata —Bueno pues… supongo que tú sabes a donde debe ir esto— le dijo mientras el ave estiraba las alas, Draco abrió la puerta y vio como el ave se perdía por los pasillos.

**--0o0o0--**

—Granger— llamó Pansy y Hermione volteó rápidamente, para ver a Zabinni y Parkinson, ambos con los brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?— preguntó mirando a ambos lados del pasillo desierto, maldiciendo por haber decidido usar un atajo hacia la biblioteca

—Hablar— contestó Zabinni, ambos se acercaron un par de pasos mas a Hermione.

—¿Qué tendría que hablar yo con ustedes?— Hermione aferró la varita con fuerza, aun dentro de la túnica.

—¿Por qué estás molesta con Potter?— preguntó Parkinson y Hermione arqueó una ceja

—¿Y por que tendría yo que contestar a eso?—

—Pensamos que era amigo tuyo— reprochó Zabinni —Y a los amigos uno no les deja de hablar

—Ese no es asunto de ustedes— respondió molesta Hermione

—Lo es… desde que tu amigo sale con el nuestro— informó Parkinson con un aire de superioridad, y Hermione recordó cuan mal le caía aquella chica, tal vez peor que Lavender incluso

—¿Hermione?— llamó la voz de Ron detrás de ella, y los tres se movieron lo suficiente para ver a Ron, que venía de la mano de ¡Oh… otra vez, Lavender! ¿Qué no se le despegaría nunca? Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y negó suavemente hacia los Slytherin una vez más

—¡Weasley! — Saludó Blaise con falsa emoción, —Justo estábamos hablando de Potter—

—No creo que ustedes tengan nada que decir al respecto— contestó fastidiado Ron

Parkinson resopló molesta y le dio una mirada de fastidio a Ron —Si, tenemos algo que decir, Potter es su amigo y sin embargo ustedes no le hablan y lo dejan ir solo por los pasillos, y eso es peligroso… yo de ustedes trataría de cuidarlo un poco mas.

—¿Eso es una amenaza, Parkinson?— preguntó Ron con la varita en alto y bastante colorado, ya se había soltado de Lavender que miraba la escena con bastante interés.

—No, idiota, es una honesta recomendación— respondió Blaise enganchando su brazo al de Pansy para darse la vuelta y marchar.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas preocupadas

**--0o0o0--**

Harry apresuró mas aun sus pasos, sin dejar de ver el mapa del merodeador, no era para nada bueno que Ron y Hermione estén tan juntos a Parkinson y Zabinni, y no que dudara de los amigos de Draco, era por los propios por los que se preocupaba, temía que los atacaran o terminaran discutiendo, vio como las motitas con los cuatro nombres se acercaban mas (Lavender, quien Harry aun no entendía bien que hacía allí, se había apartado discretamente y estaba a un lado) y lamentó que el mapa no le mostrara si se estaban batiendo en duelo o lanzando hechizos, aunque no había tanto movimiento como para eso, pensó tratando de animarse.

Finalmente cuando ya estaba por llegar al final del último corredor que lo separaba del grupo vio como Parkinson y Zabinni se alejaban tranquilamente, pero no detuvo su recorrido, mejor era asegurarse, siempre era mejor asegurarse.

Sus amigos aun estaban quietos mirándose confundidos

—¿Qué es lo que hacían?— preguntó haciendo que ambos giraran sobresaltados, a un lado Lavender le dio una mirada irritada.

—¿Te refieres a que nos hacían las serpientes?— preguntó de mal humor Ron

—No, me refiero a que era lo que ustedes hacían— preguntó Harry con fastidio en la voz —¿No los han estado amenazando o algo así no?

—Esto es el colmo, ahora también defiendes a los amigos del hurón?— preguntó herido Ron

—Primero, su nombre es Draco, Ron— aclaró Harry —Y segundo, no me sorprendería que ustedes los acusaran de ser mortifagos o algo así, es algo que hacen muy fácil últimamente

—Nosotros no los hemos buscado, han sido ellos los que han venido a nosotros—respondió Hermione enganchando su brazo al de Ron para detenerlo de ser necesario —¿Podrías preguntar primero, sabes?

—¿Ah si? —Respondió Harry sarcásticamente —¿De la misma forma que ustedes preguntaron primero antes de acusar a Draco de ser un espía o tener un gran plan para entregarme a Voldemort?— Ron hizo un ligero estremecimiento y Lavender ahogó un gritito cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, mientras Harry simplemente puso los ojos en blanco por las reacciones.

—Nosotros no tenemos pruebas de que no lo sea— respondió tensamente Hermione

—Tampoco de que lo sea— Harry dio un suspiro cansado, harto de toda la situación pero sobre todo herido —Solo tienen lo que yo les digo, mi palabra, pero no pueden confiar en ella ¿verdad?

—Harry…— Hermione suspiró, Harry adivinó que lo mas probable era que buscando paciencia —Ellos son de Slytherin, hijos de mortífagos, allegados a ellos, y tu estás involucrado emocionalmente con ellos, por eso no ves el panorama completo…

—Lo que veo, y muy claramente es que ustedes no confían en mi o mi criterio, ninguno de ellos es un mortífago, no tienen ni la mas mínima idea de lo alejados que están de la verdad— Harry se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso por el pasillo, apenas se había alejado unos pasos cuando escuchó la voz de Ron

—Entonces cuéntanos, Harry ¿Con que nuevas mentiras te han llenado la cabeza esta vez?—

Harry no contestó, siguió caminando hacia la clase de transformaciones, sabiendo que llegaría demasiado temprano a esa clase también y peor aun, sabiendo que las horas para ver a Draco se le harían interminables.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco observó su imagen en el espejo una vez mas, su cabello estaba suelto, de aquella manera que Harry había dicho que tanto le gustaba, y su túnica oscura impecable, aun faltaba un rato mas para la hora acordada, pero no podía esperar mas, se había pasado toda la tarde sobre la cama, mirando al techo y divagando sobre demasiadas cosas, sobre sus padres y la posibilidad de no verlos en mucho tiempo, se había negado a sopesar la posibilidad de no verlos mas, aquello no iba a suceder, tenía que convencerse de eso, aquella idea no era admitida y punto. También estaba Harry, sabía que aun tendrían que hablar, tal vez tendría que pedir perdón una vez mas por lo que había hecho, pero no le importaba mucho, mientras Harry decidiera volver a su lado todo estaría bien, y una vez resuelto eso, juntos, él, sus amigos y Harry encontrarían la forma de ayudar a Theo, o al menos detener cualquier cosas que estuviera pasando.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama una vez mas y abrió el diario, releyendo lo que Harry le había escrito aquella mañana, acariciando suavemente las letras, escuchó la puerta abrirse, sus amigos habían vuelto, miró el reloj, ya casi eran las seis.

—Draco… ¿Vas de salida?— preguntó Pansy sonriendo mientras dejaba caer la mochila a un lado, Draco se preguntó si es que ella no había ya mudado sus cosas a la habitación sin que él lo notara, pues siempre estaba allí.

—Si… Harry vendrá a las 6 para que hablemos—

—¡Genial!— murmuró Blaise —Te dejaremos la habitación…

—No… yo saldré y hablaré con él— interrumpió Draco

—¿Estas loco? ¡El profesor Snape y el director dijeron que te quedaras aquí hasta mañana!— reprochó Pansy.

—Ya… pero no es gran cosa, Harry me puede esconder con su capa y yo…

—No creo que sea buena idea— opinó Blaise una vez más —Si alguien te ve fuera con él, el día que te has enterado que tu padre ha muerto sospecharan…

—Pero…

—¡Nada!— interrumpió Pansy —Cuando venga Potter lo colaremos aquí y listo!

**--0o0o0--**

Cuando la clase finalmente acabó, Harry empezó a tirar sus cosas dentro de la mochila, últimamente detestaba estar en clases, donde sus amigos no le hablaban y se tenía que sentar solo, alejado de todos los demás que le daban miradas de odio y de fastidio.

Caminó fuera del aula y fue en sentido contrario a todos los demás, alejándose del camino hacia la torre, avanzó por varios pasillos y finalmente se detuvo un instante a sacar el mapa del merodeador, necesitaba estar seguro que no hubiera nadie cerca de la entrada de las mazmorras mientras iba por Draco, —Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas— murmuró apenas y el gran hilo de tinta que formaba los pasillos de Hogwarts se extendió, ubicó la mazmorra y vio que alrededor habían algunas motitas entrando y saliendo, supuso que siendo casi la hora de cenar era normal, pero esperaba que para cuando estuviera abajo el transito hubiera desaparecido, estaba por doblar el mapa cuando unas motitas llamaron su atención cerca, muy cerca de él, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger estaban detenidos. Bufó con fastidio y dobló el mapa para metérselo en el bolsillo de la túnica, dio un par de pasos más hacia delante y luego giró rápidamente, corriendo hacia el pasillo donde sabía que Ron y Hermione lo observaban, giró y los pudo ver retrocediendo lentamente, ambos tenían miradas culpables

—¡¿Qué demonios creen estar haciendo?!—

—Nada— replicó rápidamente Ron

—¿Nada?— preguntó incrédulo Harry —¿Me están siguiendo?

—¡No!— gimió Hermione —Solo…

—¡¿Tan poco confían en mi que me están siguiendo?!— gritó Harry no conteniéndose las ganas de maldecir a sus amigos, aunque debía reconocer que la falta de confianza dolía mucho —¡¿Qué demonios creen que pueda hacer que necesitan seguirme?!

—¡Te estamos cuidando!— contestó Ron, sonrojado

Harry bufó —Ah ya…. ¿Y de que exactamente?—

—Pues… Parkinson dijo en la mañana que no debías andar solo que era peligroso— empezó a explicar rápidamente Hermione, que también lucía sonrojada. —¡Nos amenazó!

—Ellos no son buenos… dijeron que tendrías que andar con cuidado— apoyó Ron

Harry negó con la cabeza —¡Claro que tengo que andar con cuidado!— replicó —Por que mis dis que amigos me andan siguiendo

—¡No!, te estamos cuidando de ellos… no sabes lo que son capaces de hacer, ellos mismos dijeron que…— continuó explicando Hermione

—¡Tontos!— le interrumpió Harry y antes de que Ron comenzara a replicar continuó hablando —Algo va pasar, si, en el castillo, ¡no los estaban amenazando, se los estaban advirtiendo!

—Pero…

—¡Pero si ustedes tuvieran un poquito menos de prejuicios se darían cuenta!

—¡Si ellos saben lo que esta pasando es por que están metidos en eso!— gritó Ron

—¡O pueden estar ayudando a evitarlo!

—Oh, por favor, Harry— bufó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Oh por favor, ustedes!— replicó Harry sarcásticamente —No saben nada de lo que está pasando, y no se los he dicho o diré simplemente por que ustedes no confían en mi, y la verdad ya no me importa— dio un paso mas hacia el frente y sus amigos se encogieron ligeramente, su mirada era furiosa y podía sentir una pequeña vibración de magia en los dedos —Pero les advierto, dejen de seguirme, de molestar a Draco o sus amigos… de lo contrario voy a olvidar que en algún momento hemos sido amigos— se dio la vuelta para volver hacia el camino de las mazmorras, pero la voz de Hermione lo detuvo.

—Malfoy tampoco confió en ti, tu mismo lo dijiste, ¿Cómo puedes saber que no miente ahora, o que ya confía en ti tan ciegamente como tu en él?—

Harry se volteó y miró a sus amigos —Él ya se ha disculpado y explicado todo… Y pese a lo que yo ya les he dicho, ustedes siguen creyendo que él y sus amigos son mortífagos y que yo me estoy dejando engañar— se encogió de hombros —Esperaba que ustedes creyeran en mi— siguió caminando hacia las mazmorras, sabía que podía enseñarles el diario de Draco (bueno, solo algunas pequeñas partes) Comentarle lo que el director le había dicho y explicar que era todo lo que pasaba, pero no se le apetecía querer convencerlos, quería que confiaran en él, y dolía que no fuera así.

**--0o0o0--**

_"Pansy saldrá por ti, estos que dicen ser mis amigos no me dejan salir, por que el director ha dicho que no debo… Lo siento"_

Harry arqueó una ceja y miró alrededor, habían aún algunos alumnos saliendo y entrando, en realidad no necesitaba que Pansy fuera por él, ya se las había apañado para entrar solo antes a esa sala común, sin embargo decidió mejor obedecer a Draco y esperar por la chica… aunque le daba pena que no pudieran ir a la sala de los menesteres, al menos allí hubieran podido conversar mas tranquilamente.

Pansy cruzó la pared que separaba el pasillo de la sala común y miró a ambos lados, Harry se acercó suavemente a un lado y le jaló la manga de la túnica, y ella dio un respingo

—Potter…— murmuró apenas moviendo los labios, y Harry sonrió

—Si

—Bien, vale, sígueme— dijo suavemente, y Harry no soltó la manga de la túnica de Parkinson mientras la seguía por el centro de la sala común rumbo a los pasillos que llevaban a la habitación de Draco, Harry se preguntó si es que él les había contado que Harry se había colado algunas noches antes allí.

—Gracias— murmuró en cuanto Pansy lo dejó frente a la puerta de Draco

Pansy se encogió de hombros —Los chicos volverán mas tarde— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa —Mucho mas tarde— completó antes de dar un par de golpes a la puerta, y alejarse por el pasillo.

Harry escuchó en el interior de la habitación algo de movimiento y luego la puerta abriéndose, delante de él estaba Draco, pese a estar en su habitación lucía su túnica oscura y el cabello suelto de aquella manera que a él tanto le gustaba

—¿Harry?— susurró apenas Draco y entonces Harry recordó que aun tenía la capa puesta encima, dio un paso empujando ligeramente a Draco que dio una mirada a ambos lados antes de cerrar la puerta, Harry percibió como la sellaba con algún tipo de hechizo y se deshizo de su capa al momento que Draco volteaba, ambos se quedaron de pie, observándose, en silencio.

**--0o0o0--**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por leer… Si, sé que los he dejado en nada.. pero un poco de emoción para continuar leyendo que pasa a continuación jejejeje

Espero con ansías sus comentarios, ya saben, solo les tomará un segundo y me harán sonreír toda la semana…

Aun estoy de vacaciones por lo que no tengo Internet a mano, estoy subiendo los capítulos desde una cabina pública… así que lamento ir retrazada con la respuesta a los comentarios pero terminaré respondiendo a todos

Un abrazo y que tengan una linda semana

Pao


	18. TU A MI LADO

_Hola a todos_

_Aquí estamos, un nuevo lunes, una nueva semana y un nuevo capítulo, que espero les guste… _

_Les cuento que ya estoy de nuevo en el trabajo, después de un par de semanas de vacaciones… Aun tengo sueño y desearía unas vacaciones para descansar de las vacaciones y, aunque no viajé a ningún lado, hice muchísimas cosas y los días se pasaron más rápido de lo que dices "_quidditch_"_

_En casa no tengo Internet, por que, honestamente, nunca o casi nunca estoy allí, y tengo la conexión libre en el trabajo durante todo el día, que es allí donde subo los capítulos (pero no se lo cuenten a mis jefes jeje) así que para subir los dos capítulos previos tuve que ir a una cabina pública… y realmente fue un martirio!! Así que pido disculpas por haber demorado tanto en contestar algunos comentarios, pero es que no me gustaba estar en ese sitio así que no me quedaba mucho ni iba todos los días, si aun queda algún comentario por contestar espero hacerlo en estos días, (hoy es lo mas probable) _

_Capítulo dedicado a Lore, sorry por no haberlo podido subir antes para que lo leyeras, y aunque sé que recién lo podrás hacer en dos semanas espero que la espera haya valido la pena… ¡Suerte guapa!_

_Bueno, y sin más… a leer: _

**NO SIN TI**

**CAPITULO 18**

"**TU A MI LADO"**

—Harry tiene razón— canturreó a un lado Ginny, Ron frunció el ceño hacia ella, ¿En que momento su hermanita se había vuelto tan entrometida con sus problemas y amigos?

—No es tan simple, Ginny— murmuró Hermione, lucía preocupada, realmente lo estaba, después de haber escuchado las palabras de Harry aquella tarde había estado realmente callada, dándole demasiadas vueltas a todo el asunto, analizando toda la situación.

—Si, lo es— dijo Ginny mientras se ponía de pie y le hacía señas a Dean —O es su amigo y entonces le creen, como siempre lo han hecho o no lo es y se unen al resto de la escuela que lo quiere sepultar por aparentemente haberse unido al bando de los malos

—Nosotros no creemos eso…— empezó Ron, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Si le han creído en otras situaciones que parecían mucho mas irreales y locas, no veo por que en esta no— se encogió de hombros y se alejó, Ron miró un instante como se besaba con Dean y apartó la vista, sintiéndose incómodo, a su lado Hermione soltó un largo suspiro

—¿Qué?— preguntó Ron mirándola curiosamente.

—Pienso en que Ginny tiene razón… tal vez—

—¿Tal vez?

—Si, Harry le cree a Draco, como le creía a Sirius cuando todos lo acusaban de asesinato…

—Eso era distinto, Sirius era inocente, nosotros escuchamos la historia de primera mano…— argumentó Ron

—¿Pero y si no hubiera sido así? ¿Y si solo Harry la hubiera escuchado?

—Pues…

—Y en quinto año, cuando todos lo acusaron de que era un mentiroso por decir que Voldemort… ¡Oh, vamos Ron, es solo un nombre!— resopló mal humorada —Que había vuelto, nosotros le creíamos, solo con su palabra y el haber vuelto con el cuerpo de Cedric

—¿Estas diciendo que ahora crees que Malfoy no es un mortífago? ¿Pese a lo que hizo el hurón…?

—Dumbledore también ha hecho muchas cosas para protegerlo, lo ha engañado y mentido… recuerda la profecía— dijo es última parte en voz muy baja

—Pero Dumbledore lo quería proteger…

—¿Sabemos acaso que Malfoy no? Lo único que tenemos en claro es aquella discusión que escuchamos en tu casa, donde se mencionaba a Malfoy y nosotros dedujimos que se trataba de Draco por que su padre estaba en prisión… y justamente por ser hijo de quien es, dimos por sentado que era un mortífago, y que era malo para Harry por que lo engañó y desmemorizó, pero no sabemos en realidad por que lo hizo, pero Harry si y él dice que lo hizo por que quería protegerlo de Voldemort…

—Basta— siseó Ron — Puede que tengas razón, pero Malfoy, o sea Draco, ha sido un problema para Harry desde que empezó la escuela… Y ahora resulta que de la noche a la mañana se ha vuelto bueno… y no solo eso, además que se ha enredado con Harry, quien hasta hace unos meses le gustaba Cho

—¡Oh por Merlín!— gritó Hermione, varios alumnos se voltearon a verla y ella se sonrojó un poco y murmuró hacia Ron —¿Es por el tema gay entonces?

—No, claro que no…— Ron también se sonrojó —Es decir es extraño… nunca me di cuenta que a Harry podrían gustarle los chicos, pero eso no importaría, por mi se puede enredar con el calamar Gigante si quiere… pero con Malfoy… ¡Joder no!— Hermione soltó el aire lentamente, por un momento había pensado que Ron podría ser incluso homo fóbico

—Ron…

—No, nada de Ron— Ron se puso en pie, aun colorado y con una mirada molesta —Si les quieres creer y aceptar a Malfoy, ve es tu problema, y puede que tengas razón, que debemos creerle a Harry cuando lo defiende, pero se trata de Malfoy… es un antecedente muy grande para no tener reservas con él

—Pero… Harry cree que no somos sus amigos por que no le creemos— gimoteó Hermione no sabiendo que mas agregar para convencer a Ron —Él no intentará convencernos, esperará, como siempre a que nos demos cuenta de nuestro error.

—Pues entonces que espere

—¿Cómo esperó por ti cuando tuvo que participar en el torneo de los tres magos?— preguntó Hermione poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos, era un golpe bajo, lo sabía, pero quería hacer reaccionar a su amigo.

Ron entrecerró los ojos y por un instante parecía dispuesto a contestar, sin embargo finalmente no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia los dormitorios, por un momento Hermione pensó en seguirlo, pero cambió de idea, mejor dejarlo solo…

**--0o0o0--**

Snape revisaba las tareas que había dejado cuando un golpeteó en la puerta lo hizo levantar la vista, —Voy— dijo en voz fuerte, demostrando su fastidio por haber sido interrumpido mientras llegaba a la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con quien menos había esperado y a quien tanto había recordado últimamente

—Hola Severus— murmuró suavemente Remus, mirando con atención el rostro, mas pálido y cansado que la última vez que se habían visto

—¿Qué…?— Snape se aclaró la garganta un poco —¿Qué deseas, Remus— preguntó con voz mas calmada.

—El director me ha enviado, estuvo esta tarde por el cuartel, y me encargó que te diera esta nota— Remus extendió el pequeño pergamino hacia Snape.

—Oh… entiendo, pues gracias— dijo fríamente mientras tomaba el pergamino y empezaba a cerrar la puerta, pero el pie de Remus fue más rápido y lo evitó

—Tengo que esperar… habló sobre algo de unas pociones…

Snape frunció el ceño y asintió dejando pasar a Remus mientras desenrollaba la nota, efectivamente, el director le anunciaba que el viaje que había previsto duraría unos días mas de lo planeado y que necesitaba que le enviara mas pociones con Remus, que era necesario que lo hiciera esa misma noche. —Bien… Toma asiento, puedo tardar un poco

Remus sonrió en respuesta y se desprendió de la capa de viaje, dejándola sobre una silla, acomodándose en el enorme sofá que quedaba frente a la chimenea, —¿Te molesta si la enciendo?— preguntó hacia Snape que ahora revolvía sus armarios sacando varios ingredientes

—No veo el problema… aunque no hace realmente frío— murmuró tratando de no girar y mirar mas a Remus, mientras menos lo mirara sería mejor…

**--0o0o0--**

Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, sentía que se estaba ruborizando, y que un calor le recorría el cuerpo entero —Hola… — murmuró, su voz sonó mucho mas débil de lo que había esperado

—Hola— respondió Harry rápidamente, aun sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, le parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo había podido mirar así, tan libremente, sonrió —Así que está es tu habitación…

—Si— Draco avanzó un par de pasos más hacia Harry, sintiéndose más torpe y lento que nunca —Mis amigos han dicho que no volverán en un buen rato… que podremos hablar tranquilos

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Huguette no te lastimó mucho, verdad?— preguntó Harry acercándose a Draco también un par de pasos, quedando a solo centímetros de él, levantó lentamente una mano y la llevó hasta la mejilla caliente y con un par de dedos apenas la rozó, Draco cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire lentamente

—No, estoy bien, Harry… yo…

Los dedos de Harry se deslizaron de la mejilla a su labio inferior, acariciándolo apenas, sintiendo la suave textura y el aliento tibio que escapaba de la boca del rubio —Te amo— murmuró suavemente y hasta ese momento no había sido del todo conciente de lo mucho que había necesitado decírselo, Draco hizo un ligero asentimiento

—Yo también… — Draco abrió un poco los ojos cuando sintió el aliento de Harry sobre sus labios y le pareció que todo ocurría en cámara demasiado lenta, los labios de Harry acercándose poco a poco, su aliento acariciando y anticipándole lo que ocurriría, los dedos que lo acariciaban desaparecieron y en su lugar fueron reemplazados por unos tibios labios, que primero lo rozaron apenas, para luego besarlo, siempre con calma y lento, saboreando, reencontrándose, tomándose su tiempo para explorar, para reconocer, para disfrutar…

Sintió los brazos de Draco rodearle el cuello y con un brazo Harry le abrazó por la cintura, pegándolo mas a su cuerpo, tratando de sentir que aquello era real, mientras su lengua ahora pugnaba por entrar dentro de la cálida boca de Draco.

Draco soltó un pequeño gemido y permitió esa lengua en su interior, su propia lengua se abrazó a la de Harry, ambos tratando de controlar el beso, de dominar, sus dedos se enredaron mas en el cabello de Harry, sintiendo como la pasión y el calor se incrementaba en la habitación.

—Lo que dijiste…— murmuró Harry apartándose del beso y bajando por el cuello —Lo que escribiste en el diario…

—mmm— gimió Draco apenas, sintiendo esa lengua hacer un recorrido sobre su cuello, le parecía demasiado excitante para concentrarse completamente en las palabras de Harry.

—Que no me ocultaras más nada…

—No… nunca más— respondió Draco con seguridad apartándose un poco de Harry para verlo directo a los ojos, para que viera que hablaba en serio —Lo lamento tanto… yo…

—No…— interrumpió Harry dándole un beso mas en los labios —Yo exageré… lamento todo lo que te dije el otro día…

—Me lo merecía— afirmó Draco, sus manos aun seguían enroscadas en el cabello de Harry, aunque los besos y las caricias se hubieran detenido

—No, no es cierto… me pasé y lo siento— Harry apartó un poco el cabello rubio que caía sobre la frente —Entiendo lo que hiciste…

—Tenía miedo… no quería ser un peligro para ti y…

—Lo sé…— Harry sonrió ligeramente hacia Draco

—Y luego cuando no me querías hablar pensé que de pronto ya no me querías mas… que no…

—Shh…— murmuró Harry apoyando un par de dedos en los labios de Draco para hacerlo callar —No podría dejar de amarte… nunca

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó Remus acercándose a la mesa de trabajo, donde Snape encendía una hornilla y colocaba un caldero pequeño encima

—Bien… ¿Y tu? Escuché que estuviste en el rescate de Narcisa— comentó mientras empezaba a ordenar los ingredientes de acuerdo a como los iría usando.

—Y en el de Lucius también…— murmuró Remus acercándose más a Snape

—Últimamente te acercas demasiado al peligro— dijo aun sin levantar la vista hacia Remus

—Es lo que debemos hacer… y no hubo gran peligro en realidad

—Me alegra que todo saliera bien, entonces— arrojó las primeras hierbas sobre el caldero y con la varita removió ligeramente, esperando el primer hervor y que Remus se apartara un poco.

—El director me ha hecho unos cuantos comentarios de lo que pasó con Draco finalmente…

—Potter alborotó demasiado el colegio aquella mañana— reconoció Snape mientras empezaba a descorchar un par de frascos mas

—Me sorprende que aun no se haya colado la noticia…

—Aun— enfatizó Snape — Pero el Lord ya ha tenido algunos comentarios al respecto… y pronto la noticia terminará de saberse, aunque mucho va depender de cómo actúen esos dos a partir de ahora

—¿No les han dicho que lo oculten?— preguntó confundido Remus

—No, pero tampoco que sigan abrazándose por allí— bufó Snape molesto —¿A ti no te tomó por sorpresa?

—Pues… — Remus se acercó un poco más a Snape y una de sus manos estuvo a punto de rozar la del hombre cuando éste se alejó, con la excusa de buscar un cuchillo de uno de los cajones —No hay mucho ya que me logre sorprender… sobre todo después de ti— dijo finalmente y su voz sonaba grave.

Snape levantó el rostro y miró a Remus, un instante antes de comenzar a cortar unas raíces —Pues… parece que ahora están peleados… pero quien sabe por cuanto tiempo más…

—¿Tu crees que realmente estén enamorados?— preguntó Remus colocándose a un lado de Snape de nuevo.

Snape se encogió de hombros —No lo sé y lo cierto es que tampoco me interesa

—Lo sé— suspiró Remus alejándose de pronto —El amor o enamorarse es algo que va contra todos tus principios— reclamó dejándose caer en el sofá una vez mas

Snape levantó la vista solo un instante antes de retomar la concentración en la poción —Así es

**--0o0o0--**

—Quiero que lo hagas tu de nuevo— murmuró Draco subiendo hasta quedar a la altura de los labios de Harry

—Draco… No tienes que…

—Quiero tenerte dentro de nuevo— dijo insinuantemente, soplando cerca de su oído, la piel de Harry se estremeció y Draco sonrió complacido, mientras su mano seguía subiendo y bajando muy lentamente sobre el miembro de Harry, ambos habían caído finalmente desnudos sobre la cama, luego de algunos minutos de besos y caricias y de batallar contra botones y cierres.

—¿Tienes…?— preguntó Harry, mientras repartía suaves besos en el hombro de Draco, mordiendo ligeramente en mas de una ocasión

Draco se estiró sobre el cuerpo de Harry lo suficiente para alcanzar el frasco de lubricante del cajón de la mesa de noche, y sintió el aliento de Harry sobre su pecho unos instantes antes de que una lengua delineara lentamente una de sus tetillas, su cuerpo se arqueó ligeramente —Joder… ¡Harry!— gritó, tal vez demasiado fuerte, cuando la lengua fue reemplazada por unos dientes, sentía las manos de Harry sujetándolo ahora por la cintura, apretándolo y manteniéndolo en esa posición mientras ahora los dientes iban hacia la otra tetilla, dejó su cabeza caer sobre el borde de la cabecera de la cama, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del frasquito de lubricante y lo apretaron con fuerza cuando los dientes hicieron mas presión aun —¡Harry!— gimió una vez mas

Harry lamió el pecho lampiño mientras con sus manos jalaba a Draco hacia abajo, su lengua siguió acariciando el cuello y llegó hasta los labios, una de sus manos soltó finalmente la cintura del rubio y acarició el brazo hasta llegar a la mano en la que Draco apretaba el frasquito de lubricante, mordió el labio inferior y Draco gimió una vez mas y Harry pensó en lo maravilloso que era escucharlo gemir de esa manera, por él. Con algo de esfuerzo finalmente pudo quitarle la tapa al frasco de lubricante y dejó caer un poco descuidadamente sobre sus dedos, con Draco aun sentado sobre sus piernas, y sus erecciones apenas rozándose, pero aun así enviando oleadas de placer a su cuerpo.

Draco separó un poco mas las piernas, pasándolas a ambos lados de las caderas de Harry y entonces sus erecciones si se encontraron completamente, con una mano se aferró del hombro de Harry y la otra bajó para acariciarlas las dos a la vez, haciendo que esta vez fuera Harry el que gimiera entrecortadamente —¡Dios!...

Harry tiró la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir tanto placer, la dura erección de Draco friccionándose contra la suya, tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de sentarse un poco mas, sujetando a Draco de la cintura nuevamente, se arrastró un poco mas, hasta que su espalda quedó completamente acomodada contra la cabecera de la cama, entonces sus manos bajaron mas y se colaron entre las nalgas. Draco gimió y se empujó mas fuerte sobre la erección de Harry y ambos jadearon nuevamente, mientras los dedos de Harry ahora recorrían de arriba hacia abajo, un dedo empapado en lubricante se coló, empujando suavemente dentro

—mmm… si— murmuró Draco pegando completamente su cuerpo al de Harry, aferrándose con una mano de su hombro con mas fuerza y con la otra del cabecero de la cama, —Si… Hazlo ya…— gimió una vez mas cuando ese dedo empezó a hacer pequeños círculos en su interior

—¿Apurado?— preguntó con una sonrisa depredadora, mientras apartaba un poco el cuerpo de Draco.

—No creo que solo yo está apurado— ronroneó Draco dándole un beso mas en los labios.

Harry esparció una gran cantidad de lubricante sobre su propia erección, mientras Draco levantaba las caderas un poco acomodándose sobre él y dejándose caer muy lentamente, apretando los dientes por el ligero dolor

—¡Dios! Te he extrañado tanto— gimió Harry, dejando su frente descansar sobre la de Draco, tratando de calmar un poco los fuertes latidos de su pecho y la increíble sensación de ese cuerpo caliente alrededor de su pene, Draco se apretó mas fuerte a él y entonces subió y se dejó caer una vez mas

—No…— Draco mordió el hombro de Harry y subió y bajó una vez mas, haciendo fuerza con sus piernas, tratando de encontrar ese sitio que tantas sensaciones le daba —No me apartes de ti mas…— pidió, las manos de Harry lo sujetaron con más fuerza de las caderas y lo hicieron subir y bajar una vez mas

—Nunca… nunca más— respondió Harry empujando sus propias caderas al encuentro de las de Draco,

—Oh joder ¡si!— exclamó Draco cuando una oleada de placer mayor recorrió su columna, sus piernas se impulsaron y empezó a subir y bajar con mas rapidez, mientras las caderas de Harry se seguían agitando debajo de él,

—Draco…— resopló Harry pegando más su pecho al de Draco

—Te amo tanto…— gimió Draco

—Tanto…— hizo eco la voz de Harry mientras ambos cuerpos se agitaban cada vez mas rápido, Harry se sentía tan cerca ya del final, pero aun así maniobró lo suficiente para, sujetándolo de las caderas, levantar a Draco y girarlo contra el colchón, Draco pareció sorprendido solo un instante, pero casi inmediatamente sus piernas se enroscaron alrededor de las caderas de Harry y su espalda se arqueó una vez mas, mientras Harry embestía con mas fuerza, escuchando el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando.

—Harry… oh por…— su gemido fue interrumpido por unos labios que lo mordieron y envolvieron en un beso descuidado.

—Draco, mi amor— gruñó Harry oprimiéndolo contra el colchón, sus pechos y cuerpos se frotaban, atrapando la erección de Draco entre ambos.

—Si… Harry…. Yo…— un nuevo estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal a la vez que todo su placer estallaba desde su entrepierna hasta el resto de su cuerpo, sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Harry mientras esos labios nuevamente se oprimieron contra los suyos, mucho mas rudamente que la vez anterior.

Harry ahogó un grito y mordió con mas fuerza el labio inferior de Draco mientras sentía como todo se apretaba a su alrededor, el líquido caliente del orgasmo de Draco colándose entre ellos, su propio orgasmo llegando.

**--0o0o0--**

—Estamos algo… preocupados… en la orden— dijo de pronto Remus, sobresaltando a Snape, después de un muy largo silencio

—¿Preocupados?— preguntó volviendo la vista a la poción y controlando el tiempo de hervor antes de agregar el último ingrediente.

—Si, lamentablemente no pude ir a la última reunión que se realizó, pero Kingsley me comentó que el director se veía realmente cansado… como enfermo

—¿Eso te comentó Kingsley?— Snape agregó finalmente el último ingrediente y levantó la vista hacia Remus —¿Cuándo te pudo comentar eso?

—Esta mañana… nos hemos encontrado en el cuartel— explicó Remus con un extraño brillo en los ojos, ¿Era su imaginación o había un poco de celos en el imperturbable Severus Snape al hacer esa pregunta? —Además él y yo somos muy amigos…

—Eso veo— murmuró Snape apagando finalmente el caldero y dándose la vuelta para buscar algunos frascos donde repartir la poción

—Si… nos encontramos constantemente, durante nuestros informes al director— Remus se puso en pie y caminó hasta alcanzar a Snape, —Pero aun no has contestado… ¿Debemos preocuparnos por el profesor Dumbledore?

Su voz sonaba suave, casi un murmullo, Snape lo sentía demasiado cerca de él una vez mas, aspiró suavemente y giró con los frasquitos vacíos en la mano —Eso es algo que tal vez tu y Kingsley deberían preguntárselo a él directamente

—Ya…— murmuró Remus caminando cerca de Snape mientras este llegaba nuevamente a la mesa donde estaba ya el caldero que había dejado de humear —Tu sabes lo importante que es para la orden y para Harry el director… no queremos que nada malo le pase o que esté en un peligro innecesario

—Que noble de parte de ustedes— dijo Snape con los labios apretados, sin levantar la vista y vertiendo con ayuda de su varita una porción en cada frasco —Pero yo no tengo nada que decirles

Remus hizo un ligero asentimiento mientras Snape empezó a colocar todos los frasquitos llenos en una pequeña bolsa de piel —Esto le servirá… solo espero que no tarde mas de lo adecuado— dijo mientras le entregaba a Remus la bolsa ya cerrada, la mano de Remus sujetó la suya antes que se alejara

—Severus…

—Eso es todo, Remus, y si me disculpas… aun tengo cosas que hacer— interrumpió Snape soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Remus, que soltó un suspiro, ¿acaso ya vencido?

—Bien… Cuídate ¿si?— dijo suavemente mientras recogía su capa de viaje

Snape se volvió a sentar en el escritorio y prosiguió leyendo uno de los pergaminos que tenía que corregir, apenas hizo un asentimiento y no levantó mas la vista hasta que la puerta de su oficina finalmente se cerró —Tu también, y mucho, mi amor…— murmuró apenas, dejándose caer en el respaldo de su silla.

Remus se quedó al otro lado de la puerta un instante, apoyando una mano en la madera, anhelando poder cruzar una vez mas la puerta e ir con él, convencerlo de que cualquier cosa que pasara no sería lo suficientemente grande o terrible para que se dejaran de amar, pero sabía que Severus no se retractaría, y eso le pesaba tanto en el pecho… suspiró suavemente y se giró caminando con pasos largos y rápidos hacia la salida.

**--0o0o0--**

—Dumbledore ha prometido darme mas información al volver…— le comentó Harry ambos estaban aun abrazados y desnudos sobre la cama, hablando en ligeros murmullos.

—¿Volver?— preguntó Draco mientras sus dedos seguían haciendo pequeños círculos en el pecho de Harry

—Si, ha salido de viaje— Harry acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Draco de esa manera que lo hacía sentirse adormilado

—Espero que no tarde…

—También yo— Harry se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso en la cabeza, Draco sonrió y se apartó un poco para verlo a los ojos

—Tal vez deberíamos darnos un baño… antes que mis amigos decidan volver— sugirió con una sonrisa

Ambos se pusieron de pie, con algo de pereza y sueño y se encaminaron hacia el baño, en el caso de Harry cargando todas sus ropas, Draco solo jaló un pijama del cajón y un par de toallas

—Su baño es idéntico al de nuestro dormitorio— comentó mientras Draco abría el agua caliente y probaba con una mano la temperatura

—¿En serio?— Draco volteó a mirarlo de pronto, recordando que no sabía como Harry se había hecho de su diario —¿Tu ya estuviste aquí?

—Solo en el dormitorio, no tuve tiempo de entrar hasta aquí— respondió Harry mientras se metía dentro de la ducha y le tendía una mano a Draco para que lo acompañara,

—¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste?

—¿El meterme aquí?— preguntó Harry pegándolo a su cuerpo y colocándolos a ambos bajo el chorro de agua caliente

—Aja— murmuró apenas Draco mientras cerraba los ojos y elevaba el rostro, dejando que el agua cayera directamente sobre él

—Pues… seguí a tus amigos— Harry tomó de uno de los lados la barra de jabón y la deslizó suavemente sobre el pecho de Draco, que abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero los volvió a cerrar, dejándolo pasar sus manos por todo su pecho y abdomen, y mas abajo aun, apenas rozando su miembro, semi erecto para llegar a las piernas, y luego subir nuevamente, un par de dedos rozaron sus testículos y lo hicieron jadear, pero esos dedos siguieron de largo hacia las caderas, pasando por alto su ya mas que semi erección gracias a las caricias tan acertadas de Harry.

—mmm

—Fue fácil en realidad— siguió comentando Harry mientras seguía enjabonando las nalgas y caderas de Draco, se inclinó un poco y le dio una débil mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¡Harry!— jadeó Draco abriendo los ojos y empujando a Harry contra la pared, no pudiendo resistir mas la tensión

—mmm… ¿No te gusto que te ayudara a jabonarte?— preguntó con cara de inocente

—Oh… si… te voy a enseñar cuanto— murmuró Draco sobre sus labios antes de besarlo, sus lenguas rondándose y tratando de ganar el control para luego acariciarse suavemente antes de enfrascarse en una nueva pelea, las manos de Draco estaban sobre los brazos de Harry pegándolo mas a la pared, que a Harry no le pareció tan fría pese a todo.

Harry elevó uno de sus tobillos lo suficiente como para acariciar la pantorrilla de Draco, hasta llegar detrás de la rodilla, —Draco…— murmuró cuando sus labios se apartaron un poco, sintió la lengua de Draco bajando suavemente por su mandíbula hacia su cuello, dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado y sus manos jalaron tratando de tener a Draco mas cerca, su ahora erección rozó contra la de Draco de alguna manera y ambos jadearon al tiempo que sentía uno dientes clavarse en su hombro

—¡Joder Harry!— gimió Draco apartándose

—¿Qué…?— preguntó apenas Harry antes de sentir como Draco lo giraba con total brusquedad, apenas y pudo poner las manos contra la pared para evitar golpear su rostro, escuchó como el agua dejaba de caer a la vez que unos labios ahora recorrían su columna de aquella manera que siempre lo hacían arquear y suplicar por mas.

—Me… excitas demasiado ¿sabes?— preguntó suavemente Draco mientras su lengua seguía bajando cada vez mas —demasiado— reafirmó mientras doblaba las piernas lo suficiente para quedar a la altura del trasero de Harry y daba una mordida justo en el lugar en que la columna terminaba

—¡Dios!— gritó Harry con una mano serpenteó hasta su propia erección y comenzó a acariciarse, estaba demasiado impaciente ya —Draco… no…— pidió cuando sintió esos pálidos dedos separar sus nalgas y el tibio aliento soplando con suavidad en su interior.

—¿No?— murmuró Draco, su lengua rozó apenas la rosada abertura y Harry se estremeció, agitando sus caderas hacia atrás —¿Seguro que no?— preguntó sonriendo apenas mientras su lengua volvía a rozar la entrada apenas un poco

—Vas… vas a hacer que termine así— gruñó entrecortadamente su mano aun se movía suavemente sobre su miembro, pero la mano de Draco se cerró sobre su muñeca deteniéndolo

—Tendrás que esperar un poco mas— reprendió algo divertido, no que no le gustara que Harry lo dominara, apenas habían sido un par de veces y sabía que se sentía genial, pero por lo pronto tener el control de vez en cuando no estaba para nada mal tampoco. —Quieto… — ordenó mientras soltaba la mano de Harry y volvía a separarle las nalgas, esta vez pasando la lengua con más rapidez

—Ah… Draco— suspiró apenas, cerrando los ojos y temblando ligeramente —Por favor…

—Shh… mi amor… — murmuró Draco aun sin levantarse, su propia erección era ya de por si demasiado dolorosa, pero aun así se obligó ser paciente, su lengua se hundió un poco mas y Harry gritó con fuerza, agitándose contra él casi con necesidad, dio una mordida en una de las nalgas y luego su lengua siguió bajando, hasta los testículos, los lamió suavemente y estuvo seguro que Harry ya estaba hiperventilando

—Por la… Draco hazlo ya o…— lloriqueó Harry mientras giraba el rostro, justo en el momento que Draco se ponía en pie, con una gran sonrisa en los labios —Eres un abusivo— acusó mientras Draco se pegaba a su espalda, podía sentir la erección de Draco entre sus nalgas y empujó un poco mas hacia atrás, los labios de Draco buscaron los suyos y se enfrascaron en un beso lleno de mordidas y lamidas.

—Oh… pero te encanta que abuse de ti— respondió Draco con esa voz que hacía que Harry se olvidara hasta de su nombre.

—Demonios, si…

Draco buscó a ciegas el jabón y frotó un poco su mano con el, para luego acariciarse a él mismo, se sentía tan caliente y duro que pensó que tal vez no soportaría tanto tiempo dentro de Harry —Ábrelas un poco mas— ordenó, dando una mordida a su hombro y Harry obedeció inmediatamente, su erección resbaló varias veces entre las nalgas de Harry, mientras éste empujaba un poco sus caderas hacia atrás, Draco se sujetó con una mano de la cadera de Harry y con la otra finalmente tomó su miembro y se empujó dentro, en una sola y rápida embestida —Ah….

—Oh…— gimió Harry dejando su cabeza descansar contra el azulejo, respirando entrecortadamente y levantando un poco más las caderas,

—¿Estas…?— empezó a preguntar Draco, pero Harry no le permitió terminar

—Muévete— ordenó

—Mandón— fue la respuesta divertida que escuchó de Draco a la vez que lo sintió empezar a balancearse, saliendo casi por completo para luego clavarse con fuerza en su interior, en cada una de esas embestidas alcanzando su próstata, lo cual lo hacía arquearse y gemir por más velocidad y mas fuerte

—¡Merlín, Harry…!— gimió Draco, una de sus manos soltaron las caderas de Harry y se colaron hacia delante, hasta que se hicieron de la erección dura y resbalosa de Harry, incluso ya habían pequeñas gotas de pre semen en ella —No puedo aguantar mas…— apenas informó, su cabeza cayó en el hombro de Harry, y sintió el peso de la cabeza de Harry en el suyo también.

—Si… ¡oh Joder!— su piel se erizó por completo y una sensación muy agradable le llenó por completo

—¡Harry!— gimió Draco apretando los dientes, el interior del moreno lo apretaba cada vez mas mientras su propio orgasmo llegaba, ambos se quedaron apoyados él uno en el otro, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus jadeos se mezclaban suavemente.

Los brazos de Harry empezaron a temblar por sostener a ambos cuerpos y se tuvo que mover, sintió a Draco saliendo de él y ambos se dejaron caer en el piso, demasiado cansados de momento para ponerse en pie o continuar con la ducha, Harry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco y cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo los dedos de Draco acariciando apenas su pierna.

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Es cierto que el director no se encuentra en este momento? ¿Cuándo se supone que va volver?— preguntó uno de ellos, apenas y era posible ver su rostro por la oscuridad del sitio

—Pronto… — informó —Pero aun no tenemos la orden de hacerlo, solo hay que dejar todo listo y esperar

—¿Esperar?— bufó una de las chicas —¡Llevamos esperando desde hace meses!

—La paciencia es algo muy valioso en un mortífago— recomendó con voz fría y cansada.

—Pero cada momento aquí es un peligro para nosotros… podemos ser descubiertos, tal como lo fueron Huguette y…

—Huguette fue un idiota que no quiso esperar por ninguna orden y que pensó que tomando iniciativa propia podría agradar al Lord, y como todos ustedes ven se equivocó, no tuvo paciencia y ahora esta en Azkaban— Los demás chicos se miraron asustados, ante la posibilidad de estar en aquella prisión

—¿Señor, que haremos con los que nos han traicionado?— preguntó otro de los chicos cerca de él

—Nada— contestó con la misma voz fría y calculada —Si se cruzan en nuestro camino los tendremos que apartar, de lo contrario solo tenemos una misión y ustedes ya saben cual es. Un murmullo de excitación llenó el aula un momento, hasta que el hombre continuó hablando —Ya lo saben, no llamen la atención y tu Nott, deja de buscar a Malfoy, es un traidor igual que los demás… no quiero que levantes sospechas— reprendió hacia Nott que lo miraba ligeramente sonrojado. —¿Está claro?

—Si, profesor Snape

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Tan mal se lo han tomado?— preguntó Draco, después de finalmente poder haber terminado de bañarse y vestirse, ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro sobre la alfombra del centro de la habitación, ya era tarde y dentro de poco Harry se tendría que ir si no quería que lo castigaran por romper el toque de queda, si es que lo descubrían, claro.

—Si…— suspiró Harry apenas —No importa, ya entenderán…

—Pero…

—No importa, en serio, no es la primera vez que peleó con ellos, y supongo que no ha de ser la última…— Harry acarició la pierna de Draco y sonrió —¿Estas seguro de no querer ir con tus padres, Draco? Esto puede volverse peligroso

—Estoy seguro… ellos se deben esconder y yo no quiero dejarte, me las arreglare— Draco se encogió de hombros

—Estaría mucho mas tranquilo si sé que estarás a salvo

—Y yo si tu huyeras conmigo— contestó Draco rápidamente, Harry apartó la vista un instante, entonces Draco dio un suspiro y se acercó un poco mas —Sé que no tengo cara para pedir esto, pero quisiera que respetes mi decisión, ya te lo dije, no me marcharé… no hay nada mas que agregar al respecto.

Harry resopló y aun sin encarar a Draco asintió —Esta bien… ya encontraremos que hacer, después de todo aun quedan unos cuantos meses para que el curso termine…

Draco sonrió hacia Harry y asintió, contento de que el tema haya concluido, al menos de momento, —Lamento que ahora en la escuela todos te estén mirando de esa manera… creen que te he corrompido ¿sabes?—

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada —En realidad si me has corrompido— dijo sin dejar de reír y Draco le dio un golpe en el pecho

—Ya… demasiado creo…

—Si, pobre de mi— respondió Harry con tono teatral, y Draco negó con la cabeza

—Ya en serio, Harry

Harry respiro profundamente y miró a Draco —Si sé de que me hablas… lo escuché en uno de lo baños… y que tal vez me volveré un mortífago por que me he enamorado de ti perdidamente— puso los ojos en blanco aun sin dejar de reír —Parece que no tienen mucho que hacer y se andan inventando teorías demasiado "raras"

—Si, también a mi me dieron mucha gracia… pero lo cierto es que lo creen aunque, ¿quien no podría enamorarse perdidamente de mi, después de todo?

—Vanidoso— reprendió Harry aun con una sonrisa

—Pero… me preocupa…Ya sabes la parte en la que creen que eres uno de los malos— aclaró Draco — ¿A ti no te preocupa?

—Nop, en segundo pensaron que yo era el heredero de Slytherin y que podía abrir la cámara de los secretos, matar a todos los mestizos e hijos de muggles y todo eso… estoy acostumbrado

—Pero… ¿y que tal si alguien te quiere atacar? Tú sabes, en pos de la justicia o algo así…

—No, eso no sucederá, pueden hablar pero nadie me atacara realmente, les asusta, por que creen que realmente puedo ser un mortífago o un mago loco… o cualquier cosa peligrosa

Draco sonrió recordando que Blaise había dicho que había tenido que ser un loco para atacar a Harry, él cual te podía "achicharrar" con un solo hechizo. —Si… ya te entiendo

—No le des mas vueltas, ¿Ok?, no vale la pena— dijo acariciando una de sus mejillas, Draco asintió ligeramente

—Vale

—¿Te veré mañana?— preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie y Draco lo imitó

—Si… en la noche, después de clase, no creo que mis amigos sigan tan sobre protectores como hoy

—Si Dumbledore dijo que te quedaras… — Harry se encogió de hombros

—Ya… lo último que me falta es que tu también te pongas de su parte— Draco le dio un suave beso en los labios —Ahora me podrás escribir a través del diario…

—Si… será mas fácil…— Harry abrazó a Draco una vez mas, disfrutando de su aroma, y suspirando profundamente, se sentía ya tan feliz y completo que la pelea con sus amigos ya no le dolía tanto como horas antes, no de momento al menos.

—¿Has pensado… que vamos a hacer si nos cruzamos por los pasillos?— preguntó Draco alejándose un poco

—Pues… no lo que hicimos en la ducha definitivamente, sería demasiado revelador, ¿no crees?

—Tonto— reprochó Draco empujándolo un poco —Me refería a que…

—Ya sé a lo que te referías— le interrumpió Harry — ¿Tu que quieres hacer?—Draco se encogió de hombros y desvío la mirada, Harry suspiro y lo tomó de la barbilla para hacerlo levantar la vista —No creo que sea necesario que nos escondamos mas, después de todo el primer paso para revelarles lo nuestro lo di yo en las escaleras el otro día ¿no?

—Si, supongo que si…— Sonrió Draco —Pero te molestaran…

—No lo creo, por lo general él que lideraba las campañas en mi contra eras tú… y no creo que esta vez lo hagas…

—Podría ser interesante…

—Jo jo, que cómico— reprochó Harry y Draco se abrazó a él, también sonriendo, un ruido en la puerta los hizo sobre saltarse, Draco le lanzó la capa de invisibilidad a Harry y éste se lo puso a toda velocidad mientras caminaba hasta casi quedar pegado a una de las paredes

—¿Qué?— preguntó de mal humor Draco

—Draco, abre ya— era la voz de Blaise y Draco suspiró aliviado a la vez que levantaba la varita y susurraba los contra hechizos, mientras Harry se quitaba la capa.

—No vas a creer lo que…— empezó a hablar Pansy ni bien entraron, pero se detuvo cuando vieron a Harry de pie a un lado —¡Oh! hola Potter

—Hola…— dijo Harry hacia los demás chicos, lo cierto es que ya sabía, por que Draco se lo había dicho, que sus amigos estaban ayudando a la orden y estaban felices de que estuvieran juntos, pero aun así se sentía ligeramente intimidado por ellos.

—¿Que hay Potter?— saludó Blaise, Goyle y Crable simplemente hicieron unos ligeros asentimientos y se dejaron caer en sus camas

—Espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada…— murmuró Pansy, dándoles una mirada divertida a ambos,

—No… ya Harry se iba y…

—Si, es cierto, antes que sea mas tarde…

—Vale— dijo Blaise y se acomodó un poco mas en su cama y miró a Pansy —Dale Pansy, a ti que te gusta contar los chismes, cuéntales lo que vimos antes que Potter se vaya

—¡Cierto!— dijo ella con una sonrisa tal que Harry dedujo que efectivamente a esa chica le encantaba andar contando los chismes —Hemos visto a Theo, con unos chicos de séptimo de Hufflepuff, todos iban muy misteriosos y eso… camino al piso de abajo…

—¿El piso de abajo?— preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja, —¿Debajo de donde?

—No es en realidad solo un piso debajo, son como tres, está exactamente debajo de los dormitorios femeninos de Slytherin, hay un pasillo cerca de la entrada a la sala común que te lleva a unas escaleras, del lado izquierdo, tienes que tocar unas piedras y se abre el pasillo para "el piso de abajo" así le decimos aquí…dicen que antes lo usaban de calabozos para castigar a los alumnos que se portaban mal— explicó Draco hacia Harry, —Eso es lo que dice Filch… ya sabes, fantasea con eso de andar encadenando alumnos…— Draco frunció el ceño y miró a sus amigos divertido —¿Ustedes creen que sea algún tipo de sadomasoquista que fantasea con los estudiantes y…

— ¡Agh! Draco, eso es asqueroso— lo interrumpió Harry, y los demás lo secundaron

—Mejor termina de explicarle, ¿quieres?— pidió Blaise —Antes de que sigas creando imágenes en mi mente y luego no pueda dormir

—Ya… que carácter— bufó Draco —Te decía que Filch cree que son calabozos que en "épocas mas gloriosas" eran usados para castigar alumnos, aunque personalmente yo creo que lo usaron para tener encerrados a algunos prisioneros o algo así, ya sabes…

—¿De guerra? ¿En serio?

—No sé si de guerra, pero el colegio tiene demasiados años… no creo que no haya sido usado de una u otra forma para algo mas que estudiar— respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Harry se sentaba en su cama, rápidamente Draco se unió a él —¿Y dices que estaban aquí abajo?— preguntó Draco hacia sus amigos

—Si...

—Pero no nos vio— afirmó Goyle desde su cama, donde jugaba con una almohada entre las manos, Harry lo miró y negó con la cabeza, no había pensando jamás que esos chicos hicieran algo más que golpear, insultar y comer, como hablar tan tranquilamente.

—Parecían tensos— continuó Crable —Pero no pudimos acercarnos lo suficiente para saber que decían, ya sabes no hay mucho donde esconderse…

—¿Ustedes creen que estén teniendo una reunión de mortífagos?— preguntó Pansy, sentada al lado de Blaise

—Es lo mas probable… — murmuró Harry, tratando de recordar si en el mapa había visto algo mas debajo de las mazmorras. —Pero eso quiere decir que su líder esta aquí… con ellos

—Theo dijo que el Lord le ordenaba, le susurraba y cosas así…— explicó Draco —Francamente creo que perdió un tornillo pero…

—Oh, Voldemort puede hacer eso— interrumpió Harry, agitando una mano descuidadamente, pero los Slytherin, incluyendo Draco palidecieron notablemente, mirándolo fijamente

—No digas su nombre— dijo Crable, de pronto su voz sonaba mucho más… atemorizada

—No va venir por mencionarlo— explicó Harry cruzándose de brazos, había buscado en la mirada de Draco apoyo, pero vio que también a él le afectaba —y lo siento, no lo haré delante de ustedes, pero deben saber que es un ridículo nombre que él solito se puso y no tiene sentido que nos asustemos por llamarlo de esa manera— Harry se pegó un poco mas al cuerpo de Draco y continuó —"El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra"— recitó —Eso me lo dijo el director— aclaró finalmente.

—Decías…— carraspeó Draco, se veía algo cohibido, pero dispuesto a hacer pasar el silencio incómodo que se había extendido entre ellos —¿Decías que es posible que Theo no esté completamente loco?

—Si… me parece que es posible que pueda "susurrarle cosas a la gente"— continuó —¿Recuerdan a Quirrell?— tanto Draco como sus amigos hicieron ligeros asentimientos, y Harry sonrió, era extraño, hace unos minutos estaba cohibido por ellos y ahora en cambio, la manera en que lo miraban había cambiado, ahora parecían dispuestos creer todo lo que decía y eso simplemente lo abrumaba —Al principio él que ya ustedes saben le ordenaba las cosas que debía hacer, pero luego, cuando el plan no marchaba de acuerdo a lo que necesitaba entonces se apoderó de su cuerpo— todo lo dijo en un murmullo bastante bajo.

—Eso es…— Pansy arrugó la nariz —Demasiado enfermo— concluyó con asco en la voz y Harry se encogió de hombros

—Quirrell murió…— Murmuró Crable —Lo encontraron muerto por querer robar algo…

—Si…— Harry se quedó pensativo, recordando aquella primera gran aventura con Ron y Hermione, suspiró lentamente, y ya no teniendo muchos reparos en que los amigos de Draco estuvieran en frente, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco, que arqueó una ceja pero no hizo nada por alejarse —Él tiene esa clase de poder, no dudo que lo este usando para comunicarse con Nott… lo que significaría que él puede ser el líder

—No… solo está asustado— corrigió Draco rápidamente —Aun creo que podemos hacer algo para ayudarlo…

Harry giró rápidamente y estuvo a punto de preguntar la razón por la cual confiaba tanto en ese chico, pero al sentir la mirada condescendiente de Pansy y Blaise se dio cuenta que era simplemente que Draco quería creer que su amigo no podía convertirse en eso que él tanto temía, y por voluntad propia —Debo irme… no quiero que me pillen fuera de la cama— informó Harry poniéndose en pie

—Nos vemos, Potter— Dijo Pansy con una sonrisa

—Hasta luego…— dijo Goyle sonriendo de manera ¿amable? al igual que Crable

—Si… nos vemos

—Blaise te acompañara hasta la salida de la sala común… solo para estar seguros— le dijo Draco que se había puesto de pie con él, aun sin soltarse de su mano

—No es necesario…

—Si, es mejor— contestó Draco y Harry hizo una nota mental para recordar que entre las otras cosas que le podría contar a Draco estaba el mapa del merodeador, solo para que supiera que no había problemas si deambulaba él solo por la sala común, pero eso se lo debía decir cuando estuvieran a solas.

Blaise hizo un asentimiento, abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió al pasillo, Harry miró alrededor, parecía como si de pronto cada uno de los amigos de Draco hubiera encontrado muy interesante la pared de enfrente, la que estaba mas alejada de él y Draco, Draco le dio una mirada abochornada, incluso sus mejillas se estaban coloreando de aquella manera que rara vez le veía, y que tanto le gustaba, _—en realidad—_ pensó _—no hay nada que no me guste de Draco— _

—Supongo que ya mañana nos vemos…— dijo suavemente Draco acercándose para darle un suave beso en los labios, se iba a alejar ya pero una de las manos de Harry se apretó en su nuca y lo jaló de vuelta, besándolo un poco mas fuerte.

—Si… mañana— murmuró Harry con una sonrisa muy similar a la que tenía Draco en ese momento y se escondió nuevamente debajo de la capa de invisibilidad para poder ir tras Zabinni rumbo a la salida, sintiendo como su corazón latía ahora mucho mas ligero y reprimiendo las ganas de tararear alguna cancioncita muggle, como le ocurría cuando estaba demasiado feliz.

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Entonces?— preguntó Pansy en cuanto la puerta se cerró

—Entonces…— hizo eco Draco dejándose caer en la cama, y acomodándose para dormir

—¡Draco!— exclamó la chica con voz fuerte, después de unos minutos de silencio, haciendo que tanto Goyle, Draco y Crable se sobresalten

— ¿Qué?

—Pues… ¿lo han arreglado? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Oh… pues si lo hemos arreglado… y…— Draco le dio una mirada mas a Pansy, que lo miraba de manera ansiosa y no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro —Y estamos juntos, eso es todo lo que te voy a decir… y ahora si me disculpas…— dijo mientras jalaba las mantas y se cubría por completo, ahogando un bostezo, dichas sean verdades aunque habían tenido poco tiempo para reconciliarse, había sido algo demasiado agotador.

**--0o0o0--**

—¿De donde vienes?— preguntó Blaise en cuanto Theo cruzó la pared de entrada de la sala común, hacía solo unos minutos que Harry se había ya marchado

—De por allí…— murmuró apenas Theo, avanzando hacia los corredores que daban a los dormitorios, Blaise caminaba junto a él. —¿Cómo está Draco?— preguntó luego de un instante de silencio

—Mucho mejor— dijo casi sonriendo Blaise —Mañana ya irá a clases

—Genial… iré a verlo en un momento

—No… él… él está durmiendo ahora, cuando salí lo dejé ya dormido— mintió

—¿No duerme demasiado estos días?— preguntó Nott y Blaise tuvo que admitir que parecía sinceramente preocupado, aunque no contestó y Nott continuó hablando —Creo que últimamente ha estado demasiado desordenado… deben ser los problemas con su familia…— dijo _su familia_ con tal rencor que Zabinni se estremeció ligeramente

—Si… eso ha de ser, pero ya está mejor

**--0o0o0--**

Avanzó varios metros por el pasillo que lo alejaba de las mazmorras y recordó aquel "piso de abajo", y como siempre su curiosidad pudo mas, se refugió detrás de una de las columnas y sacó el mapa del merodeador, tal como había pensado, no había ninguna nota o seña acerca de aquel lugar… Vagamente se preguntó cual era la mejor forma de agregar mas información al mapa, para mostrar por ejemplo la sala de los menesteres, o incluso ese sitio del que Draco y sus amigos hablaban, si era verdad que se estaba llevando allí reuniones, podrían tener la lista de los mortífagos infiltrados… Seguro que Snape si sabía algo al respecto…

Trató de recordar la explicación que Draco había hecho, "cerca de la entrada a la sala común", regresó, aun con el mapa a la vista, alegrándose de que aun las antorchas le iluminaran el camino, cuando llegó frente al muro que hacía de entrada a la sala común miró a ambos lados, para luego alejarse por el lado izquierdo, frunció el ceño, si es que aquel sitio estaba debajo del dormitorio de chicas entonces debía estar ya cerca… o al menos eso esperaba, buscó por cerca de 20 minutos algún pasillo o salida, pero el mapa no le era de mucha ayuda, y casi ya estaba desanimado cuando sus manos tocaron las piedras correctas, en total silencio el enorme muro de piedra se deslizo hacia arriba y dejó ver en el fondo unas escaleras, iluminadas pobremente por unas antorchas que parecía que se apagarían en cuanto una pequeña brisa las alcanzara, caminó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, bajando uno a uno los escalones, mirando con mucho cuidado de no tropezar y viendo a un lado y otro constantemente, sin la ayuda del mapa era como andar a oscuras. Cuando por fin llegó al final solo había una gran bóveda de piedra vieja y oscura, algunas antorchas extinguiéndose, a los lados efectivamente habían pequeñas habitaciones de piedra, algunas tenían rejas en frente, y grilletes y cadenas en las paredes, eran calabozos, le sorprendió que en Hogwarts hubiera algo así, recorrió todo el lugar, y no encontró a nadie ni nada mas, solo aquellas celdas.

Dio un suspiro cansado, efectivamente si allí se llevaban a cabo reuniones de mortífagos era muy difícil esconderse a menos que llevara la capa, pero era imposible saber en que momento aparecer si es ese sitio no aparecía en el mapa.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry se vistió a prisa, y salio de la habitación mucho antes que sus demás compañeros empezaran a siquiera ponerse en movimiento, se sentía como hacía mucho no lo hacía, con mucha mas energía, y sobre todo no podía quitar aquella sonrisa de su cara, y sabía que todo era gracias a Draco, y lo pasado la noche anterior.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor se sentó solo en la esquina que ya había adoptado como sitio propio y se sirvió una gran cantidad de jugo de calabaza, mientras seguía hojeando el diario que Draco había escrito, no había ningún nuevo mensaje desde la tarde anterior, pero estaba bien, por que sabía que pronto Draco cruzaría la puerta, aunque ayer ya lo habían mas o menos hablado aun no tenía muy en claro que podían hacer cuando eso sucediera…

**--0o0o0--**

—Odio las clases de herbología— se quejó Goyle, caminando junto a sus amigos.

—Si… aun no entiendo por que las debemos tomar— continuó Crable

—Por que pasamos los TIMOS en esa asignatura, y mientras mas EXTASIS consigas, mas fácil conseguirás un trabajo o alguna especialidad al terminar la escuela— reprochó Blaise, dándole una mirada a Draco de "¿No se cansan de preguntar?", pero Draco no estaba del todo atento en ese momento, su mirada se fijó en aquel Gryffindor de ojos verdes que se encontraba al otro lado del salón.

—¿Vas a ir a saludarlo?— Preguntó Pansy a un lado mientras le daba un leve empujón

—No… no lo sé— contestó Draco, los cinco se habían detenido cerca de la entrada del Gran Comedor.

—Pues dile que venga a desayunar con nosotros, igual y desayuna solo…— comentó Blaise desinteresadamente

—¿A nuestra mesa?— preguntó Draco girando hacia su amigo —¿Qué te volviste loco?

—Ja— Blaise hizo un sonido de burla —Yo no soy él que anda de novio de un Gryffindor, así que no es por mi salud mental por la cual te debes preocupar

—¡Pero si dijiste que no te molestaba!— reclamó Draco

—Y no me molesta… pero aun así puedo cuestionar tu salud…

—¡Hola chicos!— interrumpió una voz delante de ellos, tan metidos habían estado en su pequeña discusión que no notaron cuando Harry se había puesto de pie y los había alcanzado, el silencio se hizo patente en el comedor, y estaban seguros que absolutamente todos, incluyendo a los profesores que ya desayunaban, los estaban mirando.

—Ho… Hola Harry— apenas articuló Draco, ¿ahora se ponía nervioso? Pensó medio molesto, y sus amigos soltaron pequeñas risitas mientras también saludaban

—He cogido unas cuantas cosas— enseñó Harry unos cuantos bollos envueltos en servilletas que tenía entre las manos —¿Te gustaría ir a desayunar mejor afuera?

—Si… sería genial— contestó Draco —Nos vemos en el invernadero, chicos— hizo una seña de despedida a sus amigos y ambos, aun rodeados de miradas curiosas y del más absoluto silencio abandonaron el gran Comedor.

Caminaron tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a las puertas y encaminarse hacia el Gran Lago, todos con los que se cruzaron se les quedaban mirando de manera rara, y aunque no iban tomados de la mano ni demasiados juntos estuvieron seguros que todos comprendieron que aquello que pasó en las escaleras era por que en serio si tenían algo.

—¿Ninguno de tu casa te habla?— preguntó Draco sentándose junto a Harry y tomando uno de los panecillos envueltos.

—No, lo cierto es que no…—

—Serán…

—Pero no es que yo haga un esfuerzo por acercarme a ellos, o que me traten mal… simplemente no tengo ganas de hacer meritos para que vuelvan a hablarme

—Ya… ¿Extrañas a tus amigos?

—Supongo…— dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros —Hubiera querido también traer jugo de calabaza…— murmuró metiéndose un pedazo mas de pan en la boca.

Draco le dio una mirada evaluadora y tomó aire, no creyéndose capaz de lo que estaba a punto de decir, aunque ya desde la noche anterior lo estaba pensando —Yo… Yo tal vez pueda hablar con ellos, con Granger y Weasley, y contarles lo que pasó para que entiendan— lo dijo todo rápidamente y sin apenas respirar, imaginándose la escena de él junto a Granger y la comadreja manteniendo una conversación civilizada.

—¡No!— Harry tragó el pedazo de pan que tenía en la boca, negando con la cabeza —No lo hagas… Será peor—

—Pero…Harry, no es justo

—Ellos entenderán, en algún momento lo harán, solo necesitan terminar de asimilar las cosas, eso es todo

—Harry…

—No, en serio, Draco no lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo?— preguntó mientras acariciaba una de sus manos, Draco simplemente asintió derrotado —Ayer estuve en su famoso piso de abajo— dijo Harry tratando de alejarse del tema por completo

—¿A que hora?

—Después de que te deje…— Harry le ofreció el último bollo que quedaba, pero Draco lo dividió en dos partes casi iguales y tomó una de ellas

—¿Realmente te encanta eso de andar metiéndote en donde hay peligro no?— reprochó Draco y Harry se encogió de hombros

—No es para tanto…

—Era peligroso… que tal si aun había alguien allí… pudieron verte

—No había ya nadie, y efectivamente, el lugar parece una prisión…

—Pues no te topaste con ellos de suerte, cuando te fuiste Blaise se encontró con Theo… o sea que la reunión había terminado muy poco antes de que tú te pasearas por allí

—Bueno… el hecho es que sería buena idea que cuando sospechen que hay otra reunión como esa me avises para poder colarme en el sitio y ver quienes son los que están allí… y que traman.

Draco le dio una mirada preocupada —¿Y luego?

Harry se encogió de hombros —Luego… ya veremos

**--0o0o0--**

—Deberías llegar mas temprano a desayunar, hermanito— canturreó Ginny en cuanto Ron, de la mano de Lavender hicieron su aparición, Hermione escuchó que Ron farfulló algo así como que "a ella se le hizo tarde"

—¿Nos perdimos de algo?— preguntó Lavender hacia su "cuñadita", a la cual, dicho sea de paso, no había podido ganar aun

—Pues no es gran cosa— apuntó Dean que estaba al lado de Ginny, Ron le dio una mirada curiosa, —Es decir, después de haberse abrazado de esa manera en las escaleras hace unos días, el que salgan del comedor hablando civilizadamente no significa nada— explicó tranquilamente, mientras servía mas jugo de calabaza en el vaso de Ginny y de Hermione.

—¿Salio de aquí, solo con él?— preguntó Ron hacia Hermione que solo se encogió de hombros, ignorándolo por completo —¿Y tu se lo permitiste?— masculló molesto acercándose mas a ella.

—No tenemos derecho a permitirle o no hacer las cosas— informó Hermione —Al fin y sabemos que está con Malfoy y punto.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó haciéndose lugar entre Dean y Neville —Pues no creo que Harry este haciendo algo malo después de todo— dijo con voz débil Neville, hablando por primera vez acerca de todo el asunto, sus compañeros se quedaron en silencio, mirándolo atentamente y se sonrojó ligeramente pero continuó —No sé por que diablos se ha enredado con Malfoy pero de seguro que no esta metido en magia oscura o cosas de esas… él detesta todo eso

—¿Ven?— dijo Ginny sonriendo —No soy la única—

—Yo tampoco creo eso… ¿Ustedes lo creen? ¿Por eso no le hablan?— acusó Ron hacia Dean y Seamus que estaban sentados alrededor.

—En realidad es por que se ha metido con un Slytherin… y para empeorar ¡Con Malfoy! Pero Neville tiene razón… Solo a perdido las nociones del gusto y la lealtad a nuestra casa— comentó Seamus —Si Malfoy lo quiere iniciar en la magia oscura lo tendrá muy difícil.

**--0o0o0--**

El día transcurrió con bastante tranquilidad, aquella tarde y apenas se volvió a cruzar con Draco una vez mas, cuando éste, según le comentó iba camino a las clases de Aritmancia, junto a Blaise, se sonrieron e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras mas antes de que cada uno fuera por su lado, acordando encontrarse finalmente en la sala de los menesteres a las 8 de la noche, con la recomendación de parte de Zabinni de que Draco debía estudiar, pues tenía demasiadas tareas atrasadas.

Ya era cerca de media noche cuando Harry finalmente volvió a su sala común, luego de dejar a Draco en la suya, pues habían excedido el toque de queda, pero al menos habían avanzado bastante con los deberes, y bueno, también habían hecho algunas otras cosas más.

Harry había notado durante todo el día las miradas culpables de Hermione y las miradas curiosas de Ron, sin embargo se encargó de evadirlos bastante bien, no quería caer en mas peleas donde terminara diciendo cosas que los lastimara y alejara mas.

**--0o0o0--**

—Estas no son horas de llegar— acusó Theo en cuanto Draco comenzó a andar por el pasillo hacia su propia habitación, al parecer el chico lo había estado esperando sentado en uno de los pasillos

—Demonios, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que andar asustándome?— preguntó irritado Draco sin detener su camino

—Pues, me asustaste… como no volvías— dijo con voz mas tranquila y caminando junto a él

—Ya… No tienes que asustarte ni nada de eso— respondió de mala gana Draco

—El profesor Snape quiere hablar contigo… dijo que era sobre tu castigo— comentó luego de un momento de silencio

—¿Castigo? ¿Qué Castigo…?— preguntó Draco mientras Theo se encogía de hombros y extendía la mano para entregarle un pequeño sobre cerrado con el sello del profesor.

—Bueno, gracias— Draco tomó el sobre y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos para leerlo mas tarde.

**--0o0o0--**

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer… _

_Espero que les haya gustado la reconciliación, y es que ya no podían seguir más tiempo peleados, Harry extrañaba tanto a Draco!! _

_¿Alguna vez les he dicho lo mucho que me encanta e inspira leer sus comentarios? ¿No? Pues si… así que vamos, un comentario/queja/sugerencia no les quitará demasiado tiempo y hará sonreír a esta escritora XD _

_El lunes siguiente un nuevo capítulo_

_Un abrazo y espero que la semana sea muy buena para todos…_

_Nos leemos_

_Pao_


	19. HARRY POTTER CAMBIA DE BANDO

_¡Hola a todos!_

_¿Qué tal el fin de semana? Espero que la hayan pasado bien…_

_Ahora un nuevo capítulo… espero que les guste y sobre todo que me dejen sus opiniones/quejas/sugerencias :D me encanta leerlas!!_

_Y no olviden, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y no lucro con ellos_

_Ahora a leer:_

**--0o0o0--**

**NO SIN TI**

**CAPITULO 19**

"**HARRY POTTER CAMBIA DE BANDO"**

—El director Dumbledore me ha pedido que hable contigo, Draco— dijo Snape ni bien Draco entró a la oficina —Siéntate— señaló una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio

—Si, señor— murmuró apenas Draco sintiéndose ligeramente preocupado por la repentina llamada, ya sabía por boca del director que aquel castigo del que se había hablado cuando habían peleado con Huguette no se realizaría así que no sabía la razón por la cual había sido llamado.

—Sabemos que Nott se ha acercado a ti, que te ha dado algunos detalles que no debió comentar— empezó a hablar el hombre mirando a Draco a los ojos.

—Si… le conté todo lo que sabía al director

—Y a Potter— completó el profesor y Draco hizo solo un ligero asentimiento —Bien… lo que esta pasando es algo que no le concierne a ninguno de ustedes, ni a Potter, ni a usted ni a ningún otro estudiante…

—¡Pero señor!— interrumpió Draco, Snape le dio una mirada fulminante y entonces decidió que lo mejor era quedarse en silencio

—Parece ser que esto es algo complicado para ti— continuó el profesor —El tener que obedecer ordenes y ser discreto cuando se te pide, pero debes confiar en nuestro criterio, ya deberías saberlo, Draco— Snape se adelantó un poco mas en su asiento —sabemos lo que estamos haciendo, y el tenerlos alrededor metiendo sus narices donde nadie les llama solo puede estropear nuestras intenciones

—¿Entonces por que no nos cuentan lo que pasa? — Preguntó Draco ofendido por haber sido dejado de lado —¿Si es que es algo que ya saben por que no lo detienen?

—Eso no está en discusión aquí, ya el director te pidió que te quedaras en silencio con este tema y aun así se lo diste a conocer a Potter…

—Bien— Draco se cruzó de brazos y miró retadoramente al profesor —Tu eres igual que él, que Dumbledore, nos usan como peones, no nos toman mayor importancia, Theo podría estar en problemas, no querer hacer lo que tiene que hacer y sin embargo ustedes…

—No hables de lo que no sabes, Draco— le interrumpió el profesor con voz severa —Antes de la iniciación, así como quisimos hacer contigo e hicimos con varios alumnos mas, investigué e indagué y créeme, Nott no es alguien para tenerle compasión

—No pido compasión

—Esta dispuesto, mucho mas de lo que te imaginas, es un mortífago por aceptación propia, nadie le pidió nada y él lo hizo, no es uno mas de los rescatables que creen ustedes

—No le creo

—No lo hagas, Draco, no trató de convencerte y obviamente esto no es un tema en donde estoy pidiendo tu opinión, simplemente una orden, mantente al margen, tu, tus amigos y también Potter

—Bien— dijo poniéndose en pie —Si es lo que ustedes ordenan— reprochó haciendo una ligera reverencia sarcástica.

—Espera, aun no he dicho que te puedes ir… hay algo más

Draco le dio una mirada molesta pero se sentó de nuevo

Snape resopló, pareciendo también cansado de tener que estar en la misma reunión —Tu padre ha hablado conmigo esta mañana, al anochecer deberán partir y él y tú madre aun tienen la esperanza de que iras con ellos

—No puedo hacerlo, se lo expliqué ya a ellos

—Para ser alguien que temía al Lord y que trataba desesperadamente de salvar su futuro y el de sus padres estas actuando muy distinto a como esperábamos— Comentó Snape poniéndose de pie y caminando alrededor del escritorio para alcanzar a Draco, que no se movió ni levantó la vista —Se te da la oportunidad de marchar y salvar su vida junto con la de sus padres y tu simplemente no quieres irte…

—No me iré— contestó Draco tratando de parecer firme.

—Esto no es un juego, Draco, si te quedas estarás solo, a merced de lo que pueda pasar, sin lugar a donde ir ni a quien recurrir…

—¿Ustedes…?— intentó preguntar Draco extrañado

—No puedes depender de nadie… debes tenerlo claro, si es que aun quieres quedarte, lo cual encuentro como una de las cosas mas estúpidas que has hecho, ¡y vaya que has hecho cosas estúpidas últimamente!— Draco le dio una mirada molesta, sin embargo el continuó hablando —Debes tener las cosas bien claras, estarás absolutamente por tu cuenta…

—Pues bien, es mejor que haber sido un mortífago— retó Draco

—¡Pero peor que ir con tus padres al exilio, donde vivirías mucho mejor que aquí!

—¡Eso es algo que usted no puede saber y algo en lo que definitivamente no se debe meter!— contra atacó Draco, estaba ya demasiado harto de que todo el mundo optara por decirle que cosas hacer, primero el Lord y sus padres, decidiendo por su futuro como si fuera una moneda de cambio, ahora Dumbledore diciéndole con quien hablar y con quien no, que hacer y que no, y al final lo que él quería o no hacer ¿donde quedaba?

—¿Es acaso por qué ahora estas enamorado de Potter? ¿Esa es una excusa? ¿El amor?— bufó Snape — ¡Por favor ¿Dónde esta tu cabeza, muchacho? ¿Es que acaso ya no analizas las cosas?!

—No— respondió Draco fríamente —La última vez que quise analizar las cosas de esa manera casi pierdo a Harry y esta vez no lo haré

Snape puso los ojos en blanco —Aun no puedo entender como te metiste con él cuando ibas a recibir la marca tenebrosa y trabajar para el Lord—

—…—

—Sabías que era un error y aun así continuaste, así como sabes en el fondo que lo más conveniente para ti en este momento es marchar y aun así sigues aquí, por él—

—Puede que lo sea, pero uno no siempre va a hacer lo más conveniente— contestó Draco y Snape le dio una larga mirada antes de hacer un ruido de exasperación y dar la vuelta para sentarse en su silla detrás del escritorio, al parecer ya rendido, o al menos eso esperaba Draco.

—Tu padre lo sabe… lo de Potter… y mañana lo sabrá toda Inglaterra mágica— dijo Snape luego de un momento en que ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Qué…?

—Tratamos de detener la noticia, pero ya no se podrá mas, mañana saldrá en el profeta y, aunque hubieron rumores, ahora el Lord lo tendrá claro… no estarás seguro aquí

—No me importa

—Draco…

—No, no me convencerá, no iré con ellos, aquí me quedaré y punto, pronto seré mayor de edad y no pueden obligarme.

—Aun eres menor de edad y aun te faltan mas de cuatro largos meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad.

—Pues… a menos que me lleven inconciente y amordazado, y aun así escaparé, encontraré la forma de volver— dijo Draco poniéndose en pie, bastante enfadado, pensó que el que la noticia saliera en el profeta sería algo por lo que se preocuparía después —¡No me apartaran de aquí!

—Bien… trataré de convencer a tu padre de que traerte por la fuerza no es una opción, pero esta muy preocupado por ti y aquello que tienes con Potter…

—Esa es una conversación que tendré con él cuando lo vea nuevamente— dijo Draco evitando el tema y sopesando la posibilidad de largarse de una vez por todas.

—Debes tener en claro que tal vez no los veas en mucho tiempo… O quizá….

—¡No!— exclamó Draco —No lo diga, por que eso no va pasar, los veré pronto y eso es todo— Snape negó con la cabeza pero no agregó nada mas —Ahora si me disculpa, tengo tareas aun por terminar…— ahora si definitivamente necesitaba salir de ese lugar

Snape hizo un ligero asentimiento —¿Hay algo mas que quieras que les diga? Esta noche iré a verlos una vez mas, debo llevarles algunas cosas antes de que partan…

Draco negó suavemente con la cabeza, registrando apenas ya lo que su profesor decía, esta noche sus padres se irían, debería estar feliz de que al fin estén a salvo, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de no verlos más y lo enojados que estaban con él por no seguirlos. —Solo… que recuerden lo que les escribí

**--0o0o0--**

—No lo puedo creer…— murmuró Pansy con una sonrisa extraña y Hermione resopló, recordándose una vez mas que todo eso era únicamente por Harry, por lo preocupada que estaba por él y por la necesidad de protegerlo, solo por eso. —¿Es en serio, Granger?

—Pues, si, Harry me dijo que estaba pasando algo malo y que ustedes sabían…

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? Después de todo es tu amigo— interrumpió Pansy mientras acomodaba su cabello delante del espejo de aquel baño en el que Hermione la había acorralado.

—¿Me lo vas a contar o no?— preguntó impaciente

—Si lo pides así… no—Pansy se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada resentida a través del espejo

—Bien… pues entonces no lo hagas, igual debe ser todo una mentira de ustedes— respondió Hermione dándose la vuelta

—Claro, es lo que los Slytherin hacemos— Hermione giró a mirarla, su expresión había cambiado a una mucho mas seria y dura,

—Yo no…—Hermione se sonrojó bastante

—Podrían ahorrarse muchos problemas y simplemente meternos a todos los sorteados a Slytherin a Azkaban y punto— Pansy se giró y pasó al lado de Hermione con pasos firmes y salió sin dejar que la chica contestara

**--0o0o0--**

Aquella mañana habían desayunado también frente al lago, alejados de todos sus demás compañeros, pero Draco le había dicho que tenía que ir al medio día a hablar con Snape, que lo había citado en su oficina y aun no tenía muy claro el porque, así que lo mas probable es que no se vieran hasta la tarde, cuando tuvieran clases de pociones, así que Harry almorzó completamente aislado, como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, sintió la mirada de Hermione sobre él en mas de una ocasión pero no hizo ningún intento por acercarse a ella, ni a ninguno de sus compañeros que lo miraban de reojo cuando ya iba saliendo, con algo de suerte encontraría a Draco camino a la clase, pero aquello no sucedió, Draco apareció finalmente cuando el profesor Slughorn estaba dando las indicaciones correspondientes, le descontó 5 puntos a Slytherin por la demora y Draco los aceptó sin hacer ningún comentario.

Se sentó al lado de Harry y empezó a sacar sus cosas en total silencio, Harry lo observó de reojo un par de veces, parecía demasiado alejado de todo, se acercó un poco y rozó su mano, Draco se sobresaltó y le dio una sonrisa, aunque a Harry no le pareció tan sincera

—¿Estas bien?— murmuró suavemente

Draco hizo un ligero asentimiento mientras miraba hacia la pizarra y sus ingredientes

—No lo pareces…— continuó Harry

—Luego… en serio, Harry— murmuró Draco

—Pero…

—¡Señor Potter!— llamó la voz del profesor Slughorn —Podría hacernos el favor de empezar con la poción, tenemos el tiempo justo

—Si… lo siento Señor— respondió algo azorado, mientras comenzaba a encender la hornilla para su caldero, Draco pasó a su lado en busca de algunos ingredientes y le rozó la mano ligeramente, cuando Harry levantó la vista Draco le sonrió

—No te preocupes…— le murmuró apenas, y Harry se obligó a creerle, y a dedicarse a hacer su propia poción, descubrió que Draco tenía casi las mismas cualidades que Hermione para andar corrigiendo sus futuros errores sin descuidar su propia poción, murmurándole que hacer y que no hacer en determinados momentos.

Finalmente, Draco concentró toda su atención en la clase y en Harry, que dicho sea de paso estuvo a punto de echar a perder su poción en mas de una ocasión, por no leer con atención las instrucciones, al menos la tarde se le pasó entre el vapor de los calderos y aprovechando para rozar la piel de Harry cada vez que lo detenía y corregía y, casi no pensó mas en sus padres, hasta que esta terminó y junto a Harry comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

—¿Aun tienes muchas tareas?— preguntó Harry

—Algunas… pero ayer y hoy también nos han dejado deberes…

—Ya… por que no vamos a las cocinas y le pedimos a los elfos que nos den algo de comer y subimos a hacerlas… No me apetece andar por el gran comedor…— ofreció Harry, pues aunque el día anterior Draco había insistido, él no había aceptado sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin y sabía que Draco tampoco aceptaría sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor… Pensó que tal ves debía haber una mesa extra… para los desterrados (esa fue la forma en que Pansy se expresó de ellos cuando finalmente cada uno fue a su mesa a almorzar)

—¿A las cocinas?— preguntó Draco elevando una ceja en manera interrogante

—Eh… si, las cocinas… en donde se hace la comida— explicó Harry con cierto tono de burla

—Oh, que listo— respondió en el mismo tono Draco —Nunca he estado allí

—Pero te conté que traje de allí tu desayuno aquella vez— comentó Harry mientras ambos caminaban ya fuera del salón.

Hermione se quedó en pie, viéndolos marchar y estuvo a punto de llamar a Harry para hablar con él, pero cuando lo vio conversando tan animado con Draco supuso que lo mejor era esperarlo en la sala común, solo esperaba que no volviera tan tarde… últimamente ya nunca estaba allí, ni en ningún sitio a la vista…

**--0o0o0--**

—Me sorprende que Dobby este aquí— comentó Draco mientras dejaban las mochilas en el piso de la sala de los menesteres.

—Si, Dumbledore le paga por trabajar en Hogwarts…

—¿Le paga? ¡Diablos! ¿Qué de malo hizo?— preguntó Draco mientras abría uno de los libros de artimancia

—Nada, por supuesto, es que él es un elfo libre y no un esclavo— contestó Harry dando cuenta de uno de los pasteles de chocolate que Dobby les había dado.

—Debe ser una vergüenza para los demás elfos— comentó Draco mientras empezaba a escribir en su pergamino, Harry abrió la boca para contestar pero se guardó el comentario, recriminándose que pronto se parecería a Hermione hablando de los derechos de los Elfos, y se dedicó a escribir su ensayo para la clase de Snape.

Pasaron bastante rato en silencio, comiendo la gran cantidad de cosas que Dobby les había dado y haciendo uno que otro comentario sin importancia, Draco aun parecía distante, pero Harry había decidido no presionar, y esperar a que fuera él mismo el que se animara a hablar, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta que eran ya cerca de las 9 de la noche —Al menos ya he terminado con casi todo— dijo con voz cansada mientras cerraba los libros y recostaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos, mirando a Draco fruncir el ceño y garabatear un par de cosas, para luego dejar la pluma a un lado y suspirar derrotado —¿Está muy difícil?— preguntó suavemente.

Draco lo miró algo sobresaltado, no se había dado cuenta que Harry lo estaba observando tan fijamente, lo cierto es que ya no había podido seguir concentrándose con forme el tiempo pasaba, Snape había dicho que esa noche sus padres partirían, aunque no había dicho la hora exacta sería en cualquier momento, si es que no había sido ya —Algo así— susurró mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia la cama

—Draco… ¿Ahora si me vas a contar que es lo que te está pasando? — preguntó Harry dando una mirada a lo que Draco venía escribiendo, el pergamino estaba lleno de manchas de tinta y muchas frases tachadas, alcanzó a Draco que ya estaba sentado en la cama,

—No está pasando nada, es decir, nada grave o para que te preocupes, simplemente…— dio un suspiro y Harry apretó sus manos con fuerza —Bien, primero, Snape dice que aunque lo han intentado ya mañana saldrá en el profeta la información de que ahora estas de novio de Draco Malfoy, el mortífago, y que, como ya te imaginaras el Lord ya lo sabe…

—Bueno, eso es algo que ya sabíamos que pasaría, es decir… me sorprende que aun no se haya publicado— comentó Harry acariciándole ahora el cabello.

—¿Harry?— Draco se dejó caer en la cama y levantó un brazo —¿Puedes quedarte conmigo y solo abrazarme por un rato…? yo solo quiero…— su voz se quebró ligeramente, Harry hizo un asentimiento y se dejó caer a un lado, pegó su pecho a la espalda de Draco y escuchó sus respiraciones agitadas, temió que estuviera llorando nuevamente, la última vez que lo había visto llorando no había pasado nada bueno, lo había hecho por la culpa de estar haciendo algo que no quería hacer

—Mi amor… me lo puedes contar…— murmuró sobre su oído mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte

—Mis padres se están marchando esta noche… lo mas probable es que ya hayan partido… no sé a donde ni nada al respecto… solo que ya no están mas aquí

—Oh…

—No te pude contar de la carta que me enviaron hace un par de días, me la escribió mi padre, en el fondo me gustó que me escribiera… es decir, Dumbledore dijo que su muerte sería una farsa, pero que tal si no era correcto, si de verdad había muerto y solo lo estaba tratando de cubrir…

—Él no haría algo así— le reprochó Harry suavemente, su cabeza estaba sobre el hombro de Draco y escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que el rubio le decía en voz baja

—Pues… yo si tenía mis dudas, pero mi padre me escribió, estaba algo conmocionado por que no fuera a ir con ellos y me ordenaba hacerlo…

—Es tu padre, quiere tu seguridad, yo también quisiera que fueras con ellos, estarías a salvo por si algo pasa…

—No… no podría, en serio… — sus manos se apretaron un poco mas en torno a las de Harry y suspiró — El profesor Snape dice que mi padre también sabe de lo nuestro y que está muy enfadado, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer…

—El que Voldemort sepa que estamos juntos te pone en un peligro mayor… peor si es que hay mas infiltrados en la escuela…

—No pasará nada… — Draco soltó un suspiro, odiaba que Harry dijera _ese _nombre —No creo que yo sea de real importancia, el Lord solo busca hacerse del control total del mundo mágico, Draco Malfoy, el desertor e hijo de un mortífago muerto debe ser lo último de su lista

Harry le dio un beso en el hombro y no agregó nada mas, no quería objetar aquello, quería convencerse de que aquello era cierto, mientras no lo perdiera de vista todo iría bien, ambos se quedaron abrazados en silencio hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos.

**--0o0o0--**

**HARRY POTTER CAMBIA DE BANDO**

_Así como lo leen, el ya conocido Harry Potter, también llamado "El niño que vivió" nos asombra una vez mas, (aunque no gratamente, debo agregar) y esta vez por partida doble, demostrando abiertamente su relación con otro muchacho, lo cual es extraño en él, considerando que anteriormente a tenido mas de una novia (recordemos a la ambiciosa y no tan agraciada Hermione Granger y a la simpática buscadora Cho Chang), sin embargo esta vez Potter a sucumbido a los encantos de un chico, y queremos dejar en claro que ni el diario ni quien escribe tiene ningún tipo de prejuicio ante este tipo de relaciones, aunque si muchas con respecto a la elección que ha hecho el niño dorado, pero ¿Quién es este chico y por que nuestro recelo? Siga leyendo, que la peor parte viene a continuación: _

_Después de haber pasado casi un año entero liderando la posición en la que daba a conocer que aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado retornó después de 14 años y que el mundo mágico estaba en peligro, nuestro hasta hace poco considerado "salvador" ha decidido cambiar de bando. Si, sé que está noticia es realmente impactante y que a muchos de ustedes, al igual que a mi, le parece decepcionante, pero lo cierto es que hemos descubierto que Potter mantiene una relación de carácter sentimental con nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, hijo del fallecido mortífago Lucius Malfoy, de quien se dice fue la mano derecha del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

_Al parecer Malfoy (hijo) es el gran responsable de todos los cambios ocurridos en el muchacho, y aunque la relación que tienen ha salido a relucir hace muy poco, justo después de la muerte del padre de Draco, se cree que es algo que ha venido ocurriendo desde hace mucho tiempo, y que es precisamente de la mano de Draco que Potter a optado por las artes oscuras y por rendirle fidelidad al que no debe ser nombrado, convirtiéndose, al igual que su novio, en uno mas de los tan temidos mortífagos. _

_Sabemos que toda esta situación suena muy extraña y jalada de los pelos, pero los alumnos de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería han declarado como Potter y Malfoy andan ahora por los pasillos juntos, tomados de la mano o abrazándose en medio de las escaleras, ya sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. _

_Hay que recordar que fue una acción que lideró el mismo Potter la que consiguió encerrar a Malfoy padre en Azkaban, por lo que se rumorea que ambos mantuvieron la relación en secreto por aquellos antecedentes, pero aparentemente tras la muerte de Lucius Malfoy, Draco quedó tan destrozado que su novio no dudó en consolarlo, sin importar ya que su "secreto" fuera a ventilarse. _

_Desde aquí hacemos un llamado de atención a todos los padres, pues el director Albus Dumbledore parece pasar por alto todas estas situaciones, ya que es por demás sabido que Draco Malfoy forma parte de las filas del innombrable, y pesé a que el director entregó al ministerio a un gran grupo de alumnos que ya habían tomado la marca aun no ha hecho lo propio con el principal de ellos, con Draco Malfoy, tal vez queriendo proteger a su alumno favorito: Potter. _

_¿Será que Harry Potter ansía mucho mas poder del que le puede dar el lado de la justicia? ¿Será posible que los profesores y alumnos de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts corran grave peligro por la falta de criterio y cuidado de su director? _

_Harry Potter estaba sujeto a cumplir con una profecía que nos libraría del innombrable, ahora que éste ha sido corrupto y ha bajado la cabeza ante el lado oscuro, nos preguntamos que es lo que ocurrirá con la sociedad mágica…_

—¿Pero que se han creído?— gruñó Ron arrugando el periódico a un lado, Hermione sin embargo lo alisó y continuó leyendo, en el interior había una breve referencia a la vida de Harry y también sobre los Malfoy, y otra donde se daba a conocer la opinión anónima de alumnos atemorizados por Harry y su presencia aun en la escuela.

—Todo esto es basura— murmuró Hermione luego de un momento —Harry debería demandarlos y obligarlos a que se retracten

—¿Demandarlos?—

—Si… ya sabes por ensuciar su imagen pública…

—¡Se anda exhibiendo en los pasillos con Malfoy!— resopló Ron molesto —¿Cómo puede desmentir eso?

—Ya… lo que él haga o no con Malfoy no le incumbe a nadie— protestó Hermione —Además que no tienen pruebas de que en verdad se haya vuelto un mortífago ni que haya saltado al lado oscuro, ni él ni Draco Malfoy. Ni siquiera han comentado la gran pelea que se armó ni como ese grupo de mortífagos entregados al ministerio habían atacado a Malfoy y sus amigos.

—¿Los defiendes?

—Si— afirmó Hermione poniéndose de pie —¿Tu no? ¿Tu realmente crees que Harry es un mortífago?

—Por supuesto que no— respondió Ron rápidamente —Solo que se ha vuelto loco por estar con Malfoy, esto en cambio es un insulto… después de todo lo que ha hecho para pelear contra tu ya sabes quien…

—Lo mejor será buscar a Harry para advertirle que es lo que está pasando

—Anoche no llegó a dormir, se debe haber quedado con el hurón— murmuró Ron poniéndose de pie, en el momento que Lavender llegaba

—¡Hola Rony!

—Ahora no, tengo que ir a buscar a Harry— dijo Ron escabulléndose por un lado

—¡Voy contigo!— dijo ella alcanzándolos, Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Ron y este simplemente negó con la cabeza

—Ve tú, Hermione, trataré de alcanzarte en un momento…— Hermione resopló fastidiada pero no dijo nada mas.

—Siempre buscas excusas para estar a solas con ella— criticó Lavender.

—Y tu para molestarnos— respondió Ron bastante enfadado —¿Has leído lo que salió en el profeta hoy?— Lavender negó suavemente con la cabeza y Ron buscó en la mesa algún ejemplar, ya que Hermione se había llevado el suyo pare enseñárselo a Harry, y encontró uno, el que Neville junto a Seamus leían, caminó hacia ellos jalando a Lavender con él

—Rony… ¿que?— se quejó ella pero Ron la ignoró

—Chicos, solo un instante, por favor— pidió Ron a la vez que levantaba el titular delante de la chica, que abrió los ojos como platos

—Oh…

—Así que ahora, si me disculpas voy con MIS amigos— dijo soltándola y caminando hacia la salida, esperando poder encontrar a Hermione, y por supuesto a Harry.

**--0o0o0--**

—Nos quedamos dormidos— murmuró Draco estirándose sobre la cama

—Eso parece… ¿Qué hora será?— preguntó Harry sentándose en la cama un gran reloj apareció delante

—Vaya, apenas son las7:30, tenemos tiempo de volver a nuestras habitaciones— dijo Draco saltando de la cama —Y darnos una ducha antes del desayuno

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó Harry acariciándole el brazo suavemente

—Bien— Draco tomó aire profundamente y luego sonrió a Harry —Mucho mejor… no te preocupes— y aquello era verdad, se sentía mucho mejor que la noche anterior, parecía mentira pero recordaba que las noches en que de una u otra manera había tenido problemas y las había pasado con Harry, abrazados sin tener sexo e incluso ningún acercamiento, cuando despertaba ya se sentía de maravilla

Harry le dio un beso en los labios y lo abrazó con fuerza —Entonces vamos… aun tenemos que ver que sandeces ha publicado "El Profeta" hoy

Harry caminó por los pasillos tomando los atajos que ya conocía hacia su sala común, se cruzó con muchos alumnos que lo miraban de aquella manera a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando, todos se dirigían hacia el gran comedor y era temprano así que lo más probable es que no hubieran leído el periódico aun.

Cuando entró a su habitación sus compañeros de cuarto ya se habían ido, así que sintiéndose mas relajado se metió a la ducha y en solo unos minutos estaba ya vestido y listo para ir a desayunar, se preguntó si Draco ya estaría camino a desayunar también…

**--0o0o0--**

—¡Al fin llegas!— dijo una voz en cuanto cruzó el pasillo para entrar a su habitación —Te he estado esperando durante mucho rato ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

—Ese, Theo, no es un asunto que te incumba…— reprochó Draco —¿Para que me has estado esperando?

—Vamos a tu habitación…

Draco resopló ligeramente enfadado pero finalmente asintió, y ambos llegaron a la habitación de Draco, ya no había nadie dentro así que Draco se sentó sobre la cama a esperar lo que Theo quisiera decirle

—Bien… ¿Puede ser rápido? Tengo que ducharme y desayunar…

—Estamos en graves problemas…— murmuró Theo acercándose a Draco

—¿Nosotros?

—El Lord se enfadará… tenía rumores pero ahora será mas difícil ocultarlo…

—Theo, no te sigo

—¡Que te has enredado con Potter! Pensé que solo era un calentón… algo de una noche o un poco mas, tal vez algún plan… pero nunca que saliera en el profeta y…

— ¡OK!— Draco levantó las manos para que Theo se quedará callado, se sentía realmente enojado —Primero Harry no es un calentón ni ningún plan y segundo yo no trabajo para el Lord, y no tengo que darle explicaciones a él, ni a nadie

—Pero…

—Y si tu fueras listo te saldrías de eso ahora que puedes, antes que te obligué a hacer cosas que no quieras hacer

—¿De que hablas? Tu padre murió por culpa de ellos, de Potter y de todos sus amigos… lo menos que esperaba de ti era que ese acercamiento fuera una venganza calculada… no que realmente te lo tomaras en serio…— Theo se alejó de Draco y lo observó detenidamente —no te lo puedes estar tomando en serio, es un mestizo…

—Theo, lo mejor será que te vayas, no llegaremos a nada… y realmente, he tratado de advertirte hasta el cansancio que estas en el lado equivocado y que es peligroso, por que soy tu amigo pero si no…

—¿Amigo?— interrumpió Nott enfadado —Eres un traidor… te has metido con el peor enemigo de tu señor

—¡Él no es mi Señor!

—Lo que dijo Huguette era cierto— murmuró Nott avanzando peligrosamente hacia Draco, mientras sus manos buscaban la varita dentro del bolsillo de la túnica —Eres una puta… te vendiste a Potter

—Cierra la boca y lárgate— siseó Draco —Lárgate antes que me olvide que te tengo algún tipo de aprecio por ser amigo mío

—¿Te abriste de piernas para él?— Nott levantó la varita al mismo tiempo que Draco, ambos se miraron fijamente —A él si se lo permitiste…— reclamó recordando la segunda vez en que habían estado juntos y como Draco se había negado completamente a dejarse poseer por él.

— ¡Que te calles te he dicho!— gritó Draco

— ¿Qué te dio para que te le entregaras?

— ¡Cállate y lárgate!

— ¡No! — Las varitas de ambos se levantaron un poco mas, listas para atacar — ¿Eres la puta de Potter?

—Expeliar…— empezó a gritar Draco el hechizo de defensa cuando la puerta se abrió rudamente, ambos voltearon para ver a Goyle, agitado y con mirada asesina, solo unos instantes después apareció Crable, se notaba que ambos había corrido mucho para llegar. Los cuatro se miraron solo un instante, entonces Nott guardó la varita

— ¿Ya saben lo que ha hecho?— preguntó Nott hacia los recién llegados — ¿Qué se ha vendido?

Draco aun sostenía la varita en alto, apuntando hacia Nott, sentía como las manos le temblaban por la rabia y sabía que no podría contenerse por mucho tiempo ya

—Será mejor que te vayas— dijo finalmente Goyle, y Theo le dio una mirada de incredulidad antes de salir de la habitación, no sin antes dar una mirada mas de asco a Draco.

— ¡Chicos!— dijo Draco hacia sus amigos mientras soltaba el aire y se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

—Apresúrate o no llegaras al desayuno— murmuró Crable sentándose a un lado de la cama

—Si, y lo mejor es que no andes tan solo, por lo menos por ahora…

—Gracias… ¿Cómo sabían que…— Draco se sentó y pasó su mirada de uno hacia el otro, ambos se veían ligeramente culpables y luego hacia el resto de la habitación, esperando que apareciera de un momento a otro —¿Harry?

—Está con Pansy y Blaise afuera, esperando… — comentó Crable

— ¿Y como…?— Draco se interrumpió, recordando que Harry le había hablado del aquel mapa... —Bien me bañaré y saldré en un momento— dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie, suspiro pensando que aun le faltaba leer lo que el periódico había publicado.

**--0o0o0--**

—Theo ya está saliendo de su habitación— murmuró Harry suavemente, a su lado Blaise y Pansy asintieron mirando aun hacía la entrada de la sala común, Harry estaba bajo su capa de invisibilidad, y no le había hecho ninguna gracia que no le dejaran entrar, aunque sabía que lo último que necesitaba era meterse en el medio del nido de serpientes, según le habían dicho los amigos de Draco todos estaban muy enfadados por lo del profeta, muchos habían creído que Harry y Draco solo estaban jugando pero al parecer la información del periódico había terminado de caldear los ánimos de la escuela.

—Espero que no tarden mucho mas… aun tenemos que ir a desayunar y Draco nos tiene que decir que es lo que ha pasado — comentó Pansy cruzándose de brazos.

—Draco ya viene con Crable y Goyle— comentó Harry después de un rato, esperando que realmente no haya sido nada mas que paranoia y que realmente Nott no haya querido atacar a Draco, había mirado el mapa solo un momento para ver si Draco ya estaba en el gran comedor y le había dado un mal presentimiento de ver a Theo solo con Draco.

—Es genial… algún día tienes que decirnos como le haces, Potter— comentó Blaise al mismo tiempo que señalaba hacia la entrada por donde, efectivamente, aparecían Draco, Goyle y Crable

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó Pansy

—Pues…— empezó a hablar Goyle pero Draco, que había estado mirando al alrededor lo interrumpió

—Potter… ¿Dónde demonios estas?

**--0o0o0--**

—Como les dije, salió corriendo hace ya unos diez minutos, quizá mas… ustedes saben, el ser cuadro hace que uno pierda la noción del tiempo y…

—Gracias Señora Gorda…— cortó Hermione jalando de un brazo a Ron — ¿Tu crees que ya haya leído "El Profeta"?

—Vamos al gran comedor, lo más probable es que nos cruzáramos con él— opinó Ron

**--0o0o0--**

—Solo quería saber si ya estabas en el comedor… no te estaba espiando— repitió Harry por enésima vez mientras caminaban por el pasillo, los amigos de Draco estaban varios pasos adelante, aunque sabía que estaban escuchando todo

—Ya…

—Me preocupé… y ya ves que si tenía razón— Harry resopló y sujetó con una mano a Draco haciendo que se detuviera — ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?— preguntó en un murmullo —Estás alterado y sé que es por su culpa

—Nada— dijo Draco fríamente, Harry arqueó una ceja y entonces Draco soltó el aire derrotado —Me preguntó que me habías dado para que me convirtiera en tu… _puta_

—Oh…— Harry lo miró un momento y luego lo soltó —Bien… yo le aclararé eso entonces— dijo molesto, dio la vuelta dispuesto a encontrar a Nott y hacerlo pagar por insultar a Draco, pero Draco lo sujetó con fuerza

— ¡No!

— ¡Lo aclararé algunas cosas, eso es todo!

— ¡No lo harás!— Lo jaló un poco mas, un grupo de alumnos que pasaba en sentido contrario a ellos se detuvo a mirarlos curiosamente — ¡¿Qué miran?!— Gritó Draco furioso hacia ellos — ¡¿Acaso quieren que les lance una maldición?!— El grupo de alumnos retrocedió unos pasos pero no se alejó mas, al parecer encontraban entretenida la escena, so riesgo de ser maldecidos

— ¡Draco!— reprochó Harry y se soltó lo suficiente para tomarlo de la mano, y jalarlo para alcanzar a sus amigos, que se había quedado de pie varios metros delante —Vamos…

—No quiero que lo busques, ni que le digas nada— continuó hablando Draco

— ¿Por que siempre andas defendiéndolo?

—Por que es mi amigo…

Harry lo miró de reojo y vio que Draco se veía decepcionado, apretó un poco su mano contra la de Draco y éste lo miró, Harry le sonrió —No lo buscaré si no quieres y… lamento mucho que no lo pudieras convencer

Draco se encogió de hombros y no comentó nada más por el resto del camino.

**--0o0o0--**

—Creo que sería mas seguro que no entren— murmuró Pansy en cuanto llegaron al gran comedor, había bastante bulla, todos hablando al mismo tiempo mientras muchas lechuzas sobrevolaban el comedor

—No, no les daré el gusto— dijo Harry levantando un poco mas el rostro

—Me preocupa que tu te sientes solo… ¿Por qué no vienes a mi mesa?— preguntó Draco

—Será peor… retaremos mas a los Slytherin, no necesitamos mas peleas

—Potter tiene razón, Draco— comentó Blaise —Además desde nuestra mesa lo podemos ver… cualquier cosa pues nos metemos

—Gracias— sonrió Harry sinceramente hacia los amigos de Draco que se encogieron de hombros —Además esas lechuzas seguirán allí hasta que les quitemos lo que carguen—

Draco asintió y tomó un poco de aire. —Bien, pues entonces vamos

Conforme caminó a su alrededor las voces se apagaban, hasta que encontró aquella esquina donde siempre se sentaba, en cuanto lo hizo una gran cantidad de lechuzas aterrizó delante de él, todas extendiendo una pata para que las librara de su encargo, suspiró y miró alrededor, no estaban Ron ni Hermione, y sus demás compañeros seguían murmurando y mirándolo de reojo por momentos. Comenzó a desatar el primer pergamino, y no lo leyó simplemente continuó desatando notas, sabía que aun quedaban demasiadas y se preguntó si podría llegar a desatar todas antes de que el desayuno terminará, alguien se sentó a su lado y Harry giró algo sobresaltado, tan concentrado como había estado en solo desatar las cartas y no escuchar alrededor, no notó a nadie acercándose, con una sonrisa tímida estaba Hermione, Harry arqueó una ceja e iba a preguntar cuando Ron se sentó a su otro lado

—Te ayudaremos con esto— murmuró Hermione con voz entrecortada y Harry sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar

—No tienes que hacerlo solo— dijo Ron al otro lado, estaba bastante sonrojado, y lo miraba casi con miedo.

Harry los miró un instante, y asintió suavemente, y los tres en silencio comenzaron a desatar el resto de cartas, Harry vio como silenciosas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Hermione, y como Ron le daba miradas preocupadas cada cierto tiempo, como si esperara que en cualquier momento les reprochará algo, pero no lo hizo, y el silencio duró hasta que encontraron el primer vociferador.

**--0o0o0--**

—Demonios— murmuró Draco molesto, había un gran numero de lechuzas para él, mucho mayor al de Harry, las primeras que desató, junto a sus amigos eran demasiado agresivas, lo insultaban, amenazaban y censuraban, no solo por ser un mortífago, también por haber ensuciado la noble mente de Harry, luego de cinco de estás, simplemente empezaron a desatarlas y dejarlas a un lado, Pansy comentó que las quemarían todas juntas en la chimenea y Draco estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Al otro lado podía ver a Harry junto con sus amigos, no le hacía demasiada gracia que ellos hubieran aparecido, pero era mejor que estuviera acompañado, además sabía cuanto le afectaba a Harry, por mas que lo negara, su ausencia, y esperaba que al menos esta vez no lo hicieran enfadar.

—Este tiene un olor muy raro— murmuró Goyle acercándole un sobre a Draco, que arrugó la nariz y alejó un poco el rostro.

—Déjalo con los demás, debe tener una sustancia asquerosa de esas que te lastiman— comentó Blaise —Mientras no los abramos no…— los gritos del primer vociferador llenó el gran comedor, era la voz de una mujer mayor, todos los demás alumnos se quedaron en silencio.

_Te creímos cuando dijiste que innombrable había vuelto, te dimos nuestro apoyo y sin embargo lo pagas enfilándote en el ejército tenebroso, eres una vergüenza, no solo para el mundo mágico, también, y mucho mas, para tus pobres padres que murieron para salvarte…_

_No mereces perdón _

Draco se puso en pie buscando la mirada de Harry, que estaba aun puesta en el vapor rojo que dejaba el vociferador en el aire al disolverse, cuando alguien, no supo quien, empezó a aplaudir, pronto casi todo el gran comedor aplaudía, mientras sonaban comentarios de todos lados, voces anónimas

— ¡Es cierto eres un traidor!

— ¡Bien dicho!

— ¡Mortífago!

— ¡Traidor!

Harry cruzó una mirada con Draco, tan dura que se le encogió el pecho, pese a eso estuvo tentado a ir por él, pero en los labios de Harry se formó solo una palabra _siéntate, _justo en el momento en que la profesora McGonagall junto a los demás profesores se encargaban de hacer callar a los alumnos. Se sentó mientras sus amigos seguían desatando cartas y sabía que en cualquier momento, en medio de la gran cantidad de lechuzas encontraría uno o mas vociferadores, levantó la vista hacia Harry una vez mas, tenía los ojos cerrados y, cuando los volvió a abrir, tenía una mirada fiera, y Draco entendió, no se mostraría débil ni arrepentido ante ellos, ni ante nadie, y él tampoco lo haría.

No fue el único vociferador que llegó, hubieron varios mas, tanto para Harry como para él, pero tal como hacía Harry no se alteraba ni mostraba que en realidad le estaba afectando tanto insulto, pasaron quince minutos mas desatando cartas y escuchando gritos, la profesora McGonagall había finalmente obligado a los alumnos a salir del gran comedor e ir a clases, cuando el último vociferador terminó de extinguirse ya no quedaba mas que Draco y sus amigos en la mesa de Slytherin, y al otro lado Harry junto a Ron y Hermione.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry y Draco no se volvieron a cruzar hasta la hora de almuerzo, durante toda la mañana, cada uno con su grupo de amigos se la pasó esquivando ataques ridículos de hechizos zancadillas, moco murciélago y cosas como esas, escuchando insultos, bastante rudos, y cuando la clase de la mañana recién estaba a la mitad Draco tuvo que admitir que no tendría nada de fuerzas para llegar al gran comedor y enfrentar todo de nuevo, Pansy le dio un leve codazo y él dejó de mirar al profesor Flitwick y giró hacia su amiga

— ¿Quieres que ahora también me grite el profesor?— reprochó en un murmullo

Pansy negó con la cabeza y señaló la mochila de Draco, que estaba en el piso, un reflejo azul iluminaba suavemente —Lleva rato así

—Oh— Draco le sonrió culpablemente y metió la mano en la mochila sacando el diario, debajo de la mesa lo abrió y buscó la página en que se había quedado su conversación con Harry, hasta que encontró el nuevo mensaje

"_Draco… Esta mañana ha sido horrible… espero que no tanto para ti"_

Draco bufó ligeramente "_…no me apetece aparecerme en el gran comedor, ven a la sala del 7mo piso cuando acabe tu clase, ven con tus amigos, no quiero que camines solo"_

Draco levantó la vista y Pansy lo miró interrogantemente —Quiere que almorcemos en otro sitio… con ustedes— murmuró sin dejar de seguir con la vista al profesor Flitwick que enseñaba en ese momento la forma correcta de mover la varita para el hechizo que les estaba enseñando

—Esta bien…— murmuró Pansy casi sin mover los labios, Draco mojó la pluma en el tintero y escribió:

_De acuerdo_

Frunció el ceño y agregó _Y tú tampoco andes solo _—Al menos que para algo sirvan Granger y la comadreja— pensó aunque no lo escribió

Luego de un instante la respuesta de Harry apareció _Si, mi amor _Y Draco sonrió.

**--0o0o0--**

Hufflepuff era por lo general la casa que menos se metía en las disputas de la escuela, sin embargo aquella mañana, en clase de Herbología, Harry tuvo que reconocer que cuando querían ensañarse con alguien realmente ponían todo su esfuerzo en eso, luego de que su planta carnívora fuera hechizada por tercera vez para atacarlo, la profesora Sprout le había pedido de muy malas maneras que simplemente se quedara sentado a un lado tomando notas hasta que la clase terminara, Hermione y Ron le daban miradas de cuando en cuando y estaban atentos por si alguien mas lanzaba un hechizo.

Agradeció que al menos no tuvieran clase doble y que luego tuvieran el resto de la mañana libre, y para cuando la clase acabó, salió, junto a sus ahora nuevamente amigos hacia el castillo

—Chicos…— dijo deteniéndose y ambos le dieron miradas de miedo, no habían cruzado ya palabra desde el desayuno —Vamos a las cocinas, y que Dobby nos de algo de comer, no quiero ir al comedor ni a la sala común— les dijo con una sonrisa forzada, ambos parecieron soltar el aire lentamente antes de asentir en silencio, había aprovechado el que la profesora lo mandara a un lado a copiar para escribirle a Draco y finalmente éste le había contestado, así que visitaron a Dobby y se pasaron bastante tiempo conversando con el elfo, hasta que ya casi era hora de que terminaran las clases de la mañana, finalmente Dobby les dio una gran canasta con mucha comida y los tres caminaron en silencio nuevamente, hasta el séptimo piso.

Esta vez la sala estaba amoblada con una gran mesa redonda, con los sitios ya puestos para comer, así como con un par de sofás a un lado, frente a una chimenea que ardía suavemente, el piso completo estaba alfombrado y Harry agradeció internamente que ninguna cama hubiera aparecido.

—Harry… ¿Qué pediste?— preguntó confundida Hermione —Aquí hay 8 sitios y somos…— se detuvo comprendiendo —Oh…

— ¿Ellos vendrán?— preguntó Ron sentándose en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas y dejando su mochila caer a un lado —Malfoy y sus amigos…

—Si— respondió Harry con voz firme mientras dejaba sobre la mesa las cosas que Dobby le había dado — ¿Es eso un problema?

Ron y Hermione cruzaron miradas y luego negaron suavemente, Harry suspiró y no comentó nada, se dedicó a sacar todo lo que había en la canasta y dejarlo sobre la mesa mientras sus amigos lo miraban de cuando en cuando, aun parecían temerosos, finalmente, cuando terminó, dejó la canasta a un lado y se sentó junto a ellos en la alfombra —Aun creen que son mortífagos, ¿verdad?— Ambos agacharon la cabeza —Bien, no lo son, yo lo sé…

—Te creemos— dijo Hermione rápidamente, antes que Harry se enojara nuevamente con ellos

— ¿Qué ha cambiado para que me crean?— preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos, esperaba que Draco demorara lo suficiente como para tener esa conversación en paz.

—Nunca creímos que fueras un mortífago— se apresuró a aclarar Ron

—Y Malfoy parece tan en problemas como tu ahora y…— Hermione le dio una mirada mas a Harry, midiendo sus reacciones —Los del profeta te juzgan por andar con él, por que es un hecho que él es un mortífago, y aquello es una injusticia, además tu dices que no lo es y tu has pasado mas tiempo con él y debes tener información de primera mano y si tu dices…

Ron le puso una mano en el hombro a Hermione y ella se detuvo, estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo —Lo que quiere decir es que nosotros no confiamos en Malfoy ni en sus amigos, pero si en ti, y confiaremos en lo que tu nos has dicho

—Si… lamentamos tanto haberte dicho todo lo que dijimos…— Hermione seguía llorando y Harry le puso una mano en el otro hombro

—Esta bien…

—Lo sentimos Harry, pero nunca, te lo juramos, nunca pensamos que te habías vuelto un mortífago… solo que estabas cegado por algo que Malfoy te hizo

—Está bien— repitió Harry poniendo una mano ahora en el hombro de Ron, los tres se miraron un instante y automáticamente se envolvieron en un torpe abrazo, con Hermione sollozando y repitiendo cuanto lo sentía.

Un ruido los sacó del letargo del abrazo, y Harry, que no había notado hasta ese momento que sus ojos se había humedecido ligeramente, se pasó el dorso de la mano para apartar las lágrimas antes de voltear, Ron y Hermione hacían lo mismo y se miraron una vez mas, esta vez sonriendo sinceramente antes de encarar a Draco y sus amigos.

**--0o0o0--**

—Mal día ¿eh?— murmuró Draco, Harry y él se habían refugiado en una de las esquinas de la sala, sentados uno al lado del otro, hombros y piernas rozándose, las manos entrelazadas, hablaban sin mirarse, mirando hacia el frente, donde sus amigos estaban sentados en la mesa, cuchicheando en dos grupos, el de Draco y el de Harry

—Descubrí que los Hufflepuff si saben lanzar hechizos— comentó Harry, sintió como Draco dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su hombro y suspiró —Al fin terminé en una esquina del salón solo tomando notas por que la profesora Sprout no podía evitar que siguieran encantando la planta…

—Lamento todo esto… en serio— comentó Draco sus dedos acariciaban suavemente el dorso de la mano de Harry

—No tienes nada que lamentar— contestó Harry, su mirada se enfocó en Hermione un instante, se veía sinceramente preocupada. — ¿A ti que tal te ha ido?

—Bien, creo… he evitado muchos hechizos zancadillas esta mañana, supongo que lo puedo tomar como un entrenamiento gratuito— Draco sonrió y levantó el rostro para encarar a Harry, se miraron un instante antes de darse un lento beso en los labios, y eso era todo lo que los dos necesitaban para tener fuerzas y continuar con lo que les quedaba del día

— ¡Hey! Si quieren los dejamos solos— dijo la voz de Pansy desde el otro lado de la habitación, sonaba divertida y las risas de sus amigos le hicieron eco. Harry y Draco se apartaron, mirándose con aquella devoción una vez más antes de encarar a sus amigos, Ron estaba tan sonrojado como había esperado y Hermione simplemente los miraba de una manera que jamás había visto, hizo una nota mental para tratar de averiguar por que Hermione lo miraba así ahora, mientras se ponía en pie y jalaba a Draco de una mano junto a él

—Tenemos el tiempo justo para almorzar— informó Blaise —Así que mejor dejan eso de los besos para luego

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y no comentó nada, durante la siguiente media hora comieron en completo silencio, mirándose curiosamente, como si aun no creyeran que todos ellos estaban compartiendo una mesa.

—Deberían hablar con el profesor Dumbledore… él debe darles algún tipo de protección— dijo de pronto Hermione cuando ya la mesa estaba vacía, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran

— ¿Protección?— preguntó Harry

—Es obvio que no es seguro que anden por la escuela solos… con todos tan molestos.

—Son solo hechizos tontos, y de broma, no necesitamos un trato especial, no somos así de débiles, Granger— siseó Draco con cierto rencor en la voz, tal vez era la costumbre al hablar con ella sumada al hecho de que creía que era un debilucho que ni siquiera se podía defender de un ridículo hechizo moco murciélago

—Ella solo quiere ayudar— respondió Ron rápidamente —No está de mas escucharla

Draco abrió la boca para replicar pero la mano de Harry se apretó sobre su pierna, deteniéndolo —El director no está, Hermione— dijo Harry con calma —Y en serio… no haremos de esto un escándalo, en un par de semanas se les pasara, mientras mas parezca afectarnos será peor…

—Pero…

—Él tiene razón, Granger— intervino Pansy, Draco le dio una mirada de advertencia pero la chica siguió hablando —Mientras mas parezca afectarles, con muchas mas ganas los molestaran…

—Cierto, se cansaran y pasaran a otra cosa— coincidió Blaise, Hermione miró a Harry una vez mas e hizo un ligero asentimiento, casi derrotado, Ron no comentó nada ni levantó la vista.

—Quiero llegar temprano a la clase de DCAO— dijo Draco luego de un momento de silencio, aun esperaba que Harry le diera algún reproche por la forma de hablar a Granger, pero cuando Harry lo miró no parecía con ganas de reprocharle nada, solo arqueó una ceja interrogante — Quiero preguntarle como le fue con…— Draco se detuvo y miró a Ron y Hermione, ellos, que los miraban fijamente desviaron la vista y Draco suspiró — ¿No se los has contado?

—No, claro que no— respondió Harry rápidamente, sintiendo ahora las miradas de sus amigos sobre él, seguro que listos para preguntar

—Bien… tu decide, yo debo hablar con Snape— dijo Draco poniéndose en pie, sus amigos lo imitaron rápidamente

—Te veré en clase entonces…— Harry se puso de pie y sintiendo aquello como lo más extraño del mundo se inclinó ligeramente hacia Draco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, apenas un roce que, sin embargo, hizo que ambos sonrieran.

—Cuídate— murmuró apenas Draco, se apartó de Harry, y aun sin poder quitar la sonrisa de sus labios hizo un ademán con la cabeza a sus amigos para irse, y luego un ligero asentimiento hacia Granger y Weasley antes de salir

**--0o0o0--**

—Tu padre esta furioso, pero sabe que no podía hacer nada para llevarte con él— comentó Snape en cuanto Draco entró a su oficina

—Entiendo…

—Tu madre está muy triste, pero te comprende, o eso es lo que dijo al menos… ellos partieron ayer, alrededor de las 9 de la noche, pero ni yo mismo sé el destino…— Snape soltó el aire lentamente —Es lo mejor

—Si, lo es— afirmó Draco, se había quedado en pie delante del escritorio del profesor, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado nervioso, ansioso, temía que el profesor regresara con noticias como que sus padres no habían querido trasladarse sin él, y eso, considerando que Dumbledore le había dicho que dentro de poco no habría forma de ofrecer ese tipo de protección, sería un error fatal

—Espero, realmente, espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo— dijo mientras extraía del cajón de su escritorio una pequeña caja, era de madera, pintada de negro y tenía grabado el escudo de los Malfoy —Tus padres me pidieron que te diera esto— Tendió la cajita a Draco.

Draco se acercó un poco, recién siendo conciente de cómo sus manos temblaban un poco, aun así la tomó y trató de abrirla, estaba sellada — ¿Le dijeron como se abría?

—No, dijeron que tú lo sabrías

—Ah…— Draco recordó el encantamiento que protegía la mayoría de las cosas en su mansión, era único y exclusivo y lo había aprendido a los doce años, mas tarde tendría tiempo de practicarlo —Gracias

—"El Profeta" fue mucho mas injusto de lo que esperábamos— comentó Snape mirando fijamente a Draco —Aunque yo que tu no me preocuparía demasiado por eso… pronto pasará

—Si, eso esperamos

Snape soltó un bufido, por el implícito de Potter —Draco, cuándo las clases terminen… ¿tienes donde quedarte?

Draco arqueó una ceja y levantó las protecciones de su mente automáticamente, evitando que la imagen de su refugio apareciera por ningún lado — ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Por que ahora que tus padres se han ido, sabes que la mansión, y creo estar casi seguro que ninguna de las otras propiedades Malfoy pueden ser una opción, no creo que Potter te pueda colar en la casa de muggles en la que pasa el verano, y honestamente no puedo ni imaginarte en la casa de los Weasley, así que es importante que encuentres donde quedarte, y cuanto antes mejor

Draco asintió, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por ocultar información al profesor, se veía sinceramente preocupado y estuvo a punto de confesar todo sobre el refugio para darle tranquilidad, pero en el último instante cambió de opinión una vez mas, sus padres le habían dicho que era secreto y después de todo decírselo a Snape, suponía correr un riesgo innecesario —Tengo algo en mente… no se preocupe, señor

**--0o0o0--**

Durante la clase de Snape los ataques, aunque si fueron mas discretos, no cesaron, ni durante el resto de la semana, siempre estaban rodeados de sus amigos, y casi no tenían tiempo para verse a solas; básicamente por ellos, por sus amigos, que no los dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

Durante la primera noche, después de hacer las paces, Harry había puesto al corriente a Ron y Hermione de todo lo que sabía, y ellos se habían mostrado mucho mas que sorprendidos al saber que algunos Slytherin estaban ayudando a la orden, no lo dijeron pero Harry supo, por la forma de sus miradas, lo culpables que se sentían por haber sido tan prejuiciosos con ellos.

Los insultos vía lechuza, vociferadores y de sus propios compañeros continuaban y aunque ninguno de los dos lo quería admitir, aquello estaba haciendo real mella en ellos, cansándolos lentamente, algunas veces el único momento en el que podían comunicarse libremente era mediante el diario, antes de dormir pasaban buen rato escribiéndose, sonriendo a la distancia, pero a la mañana siguiente cuando se encontraban de nuevo, todos los insultos y hechizos los ponían de tan mal humor que a veces solo se alejaban un poco para evitar pelear, ya que cada uno quería vengar al otro.

Sus amigos tampoco eran un remanso de tranquilidad, discutían entre ambos grupos, sabían que estaban intentando tolerarse por ellos y eso solo los hacía sentirse mas culpables, por obligarlos a estar así, tan juntos durante tanto tiempo, solo por que querían protegerlos.

Además Harry estaba preocupado, Dumbledore había dicho un par de días y había pasado ya mas de una semana, Draco le había preguntado a Snape, y éste simplemente le había informado que el director sabía lo que hacía y que retornaría cuando sea el momento de hacerlo.

**--0o0o0--**

Luego de una horrible clase de encantamientos, en la que había esquivado mas de una vez y casi con las justas, distintos objetos que extrañamente volaban hacia donde él se encontraba practicando, un muy contrariado profesor Flitwick le había pedido que se retirara del salón, ya que alteraba a la clase, Harry sabía que era una injusticia, y temió que el profesor también estuviera al tanto de lo que el profeta publicaba, y lo peor de todo es que empezara a creerlo.

Hermione y Ron habían protestado, seguramente, pensó Harry, esperando a que los echara a ellos también, sin embargo aquello no había ocurrido y Harry, dándoles miradas tranquilizadoras les había dicho que los encontraría en el gran Comedor, cogió su mochila y caminó con pasos lentos por los pasillos, disfrutando la tranquilidad que le daba estar solo, al menos por un momento, sabía que Draco ya debía haber terminado con su clase de Herbología, y esperaba encontrarlo ya cerca del comedor, tal vez con algo de suerte se lograban escabullir de sus amigos un rato, hacía tanto que no podían pasar un momento realmente a solas, estaba ya tentado a pedirle que se quedara en la sala de los menesteres a pasar la noche, sabía que allí estarían seguros, aunque eso implicaba darle a conocer a Hermione y Ron muchos mas detalles de los que ellos parecían dispuestos a admitir, aun podía ver el sonrojo en Ron cada vez que los veía besarse —_después de que yo tengo que aguantarme como se besa con Lavender.. ¡Ese tampoco es un buen espectáculo!—_ y aquella mirada rara que Hermione les daba y que aun no averiguaba a que se debía.

Tan metido como estaba en sus pensamientos no escuchó los pasos de alguien caminando cerca de él

— ¡Hola Harry!— dijo una voz muy animada a su espalda, Harry se giró para ver a Jude, que le sonreía.

—Oh, Hola Jude— respondió con cautela, desde el encabezado del profeta casi estaba seguro que nadie se le acercaría con buenas intensiones y, aunque ya había hablado antes de eso con Jude un par de veces, no podía dejar de estar alerta

— ¿Camino al gran comedor?— preguntó el chico retomando el camino con Harry

—Si… Supongo que tu también— Harry se encogió de hombros

—Si… eso de comer lo hago tres veces al día— dijo con una sonrisa Jude, Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada y su mirada se detuvo un instante en el rostro de Jude, de pronto le parecía que su mirada era mucho mas brillante y su cabello mucho mas hipnotizante, la manera en que se movía de un lado a otro… su sonrisa… Harry negó con la cabeza y dejó de mirarlo, no entendiendo bien que demonios estaba pensando.

—Creo que también yo…— respondió apenas.

—Escucha Harry— dijo de pronto deteniéndolo y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Las piernas de Harry temblaron y su corazón se agitó por el contacto, como si de pronto estuviera muy ansioso, o nervioso —Tú sabes que me caes bien y que cualquier cosa que digan los diarios no va cambiar eso… No creo ni una sola de las cosas que dicen allí— dijo con una voz demasiado ¿excitante?

—Oh, pues gracias— respondió Harry torpemente, era su imaginación o de pronto había empezado a hacer más calor, además el cuerpo de Jude se sentía cada vez más cerca de él

—Incluso la parte de Malfoy…— murmuró suavemente —Sé que es un tío guapo…— Harry trató de retroceder un paso pero tarde se dio cuenta que estaba ya contra una pared ¿en que momento se había dejado arrinconar? —Cualquiera quisiera tener algo con él— Harry trató de empujar por el pecho a Jude, pero no sabía si simplemente había perdido la fuerza o el otro chico era mucho mas grande de lo que esperaba, sus piernas temblaban y se sentía ligeramente mareado.

—Jude… aparta— apenas pudo murmurar.

—Pero tu sabes que tarde o temprano uno se cansa lo mismo— la boca de Jude estaba mucho mas cerca de él y Harry empujó con mas fuerza

—Calla—su voz sonó un poco mas dura, pero no tanto como hubiera deseado, y Jude no se apartaba, una de sus manos buscó en el bolsillo la varita, mientras la otra seguía haciendo fuerza para alejarlo ¿Cómo no podía ni siquiera empujarlo un poco? —Él… Él es mi novio— pudo decir finalmente.

—Ya… pero ser novios no significa nada, menos para él que debe haber hecho esa promesa cientos de veces…— ahora estaba tan cerca que Harry podía sentir su aliento golpeando sus labios y lo peor de todo era que aquello era perturbador, perturbador del tipo que lo incitaba a buscar mas contacto… —Solo te ofrezco una alternativa… para cuando se canse— sus labios fueron oprimidos toscamente, Harry jadeó y por un instante se sintió embriagado, pero al instante siguiente su mente estaba reaccionando correctamente, o al menos eso esperaba, lo empujó un poco mas y finalmente pudo presionar con la varita el pecho del chico, aunque sus labios no se apartaron_—Expeliarmus— _gritó una voz en su cabeza mientras un rayo rojo salía de su varita y empujaba a Jude al otro lado del pasillo, pero el cuerpo del chico de pronto se levantó por el aire y dio un giro casi cómico antes de caer finalmente al piso,

—Espero que con eso tenga— dijo una voz a su lado, la voz de alguien que ni siquiera había notado aun

— ¡Draco!— Harry se sentía demasiado agitado, sabía que un hechizo no verbal era complicado pero nunca se había cansado tanto…

—Hola, mi amor— respondió Draco sonriéndole inocentemente, a sus pies Jude se retorcía un poco, volviendo en si,

—Yo ya lo tenía controlado— reprendió algo molesto Harry, no que fuera una damisela con necesidades de ser rescatada, es mas, generalmente era él el que rescataba a la gente

Draco no le hizo caso, se puso en cuclillas, quedando a la altura de Jude que ya abría los ojos —Él es MI novio, así que no te le andes acercando— dijo con voz tan fría que incluso Harry tuvo un pequeño escalofrío, Jude le dio una mirada de odio y Draco arqueó una ceja, retándolo, finalmente el chico hizo un ligero asentimiento y desvío la mirada un poco

—De todos modos él se dejó besar— murmuró apenas cuando Draco ya se estaba poniendo en pie, hizo el intento de volver a agacharse

—No creas que no sé lo que haces— siseó apuntando con la varita nuevamente, pero Harry lo detuvo de un brazo y lo jaló, negando con la cabeza. Draco bufó fastidiado pero se dejó llevar, al final del pasillo Harry pudo ver a los amigos de Draco que miraban medio preocupados toda la escena, sin embargo agitaron las manos saludándolo

—Hola, chicos— murmuró Harry y luego le dio una mirada más a Draco que parecía aun algo enfadado y miraba sobre su hombro a la figura de Jude, aun tendida en el piso —Creo que… nosotros ya los alcanzamos

— ¡Pero no deben andar solos!— casi chilló Pansy, mirándolos a ambos como si quisieran hacer algo demasiado temerario

—Nos sabemos defender— replicó Draco —Nosotros ya los alcanzamos en un momento

Goyle abrió la boca como para decir algo pero la mirada de Draco era de resolución, los demás solo asintieron y se alejaron de allí, rumbo al gran comedor, Harry y Draco los vieron alejarse durante un instante —Me apetece ir afuera— comentó Harry finalmente.

**--0o0o0--**

— ¿Por que lo hiciste?— preguntó molesto Harry, ambos finalmente se habían sentado en una de las bancas del fondo del patio y gracias a Merlín no había nadie mas fuera.

— ¿Querías que te bese?— preguntó Draco.

—Por supuesto que no— respondió Harry rápidamente, aunque no podía estar completamente seguro de eso, o de lo que le había pasado con Jude —Pero yo lo podía controlar, no necesitaba que le dispares un hechizo por la espalda, o que lo amenaces

— ¡Merlín! — Gritó Draco —¡Tu querías que él te bese!— había algo raro en su forma de hablar, parecía mas como si todo se tratara de una broma, y Harry cayó en cuenta de que Draco no estaba ni por asomo celoso, algo muy, pero muy poco normal en él

— ¿Eso fue lo que te pareció? ¿Qué yo quería que me bese?

Draco se llevó un par de dedos a la barbilla, como si analizará algún problema en clase —Pues…

— ¡Idiota!— exclamó Harry poniéndose en pie, la mano de Draco se cerró en su muñeca y lo hizo sentar nuevamente

—Ya… lo siento, sé que no querías que te besará, no concientemente, claro…

— ¿eh?

—Te estaba hechizando… ¿No lo notaste?— preguntó Draco con esa voz que usaba cuando le corregía la tarea de pociones, Harry negó con la cabeza, aunque empezaba a sentirse ligeramente mas aliviado, pues todas las reacciones que había tenido con Jude cerca lo habían dejado algo perturbado —¿Mucho calor…? ¿Las piernas tal vez te temblaban, no tenías fuerza?— Harry asintió lentamente, y Draco sonrió —Es un hechizo vela

—Hechizo Vela— repitió Harry y luego soltó una carcajada, se dio cuenta que era la primera que soltaba en toda la semana y aquello lo relajó mas —Él no es una vela

—No, por supuesto que no, pero debe tener algún antepasado que si, y por eso pudo hacer el hechizo… no es muy complicado en realidad, aunque si cansa un poco…

— ¿Cómo sabías eso?

—Pansy

— ¿Pansy?— preguntó Harry mosqueado por la simple respuesta

—Es que a ella le encanta todo eso… las velas, como ligan y no sé que mas, se pasó un verano estudiándolas e incluso fue a visitar a algunas, cuando llegábamos por el pasillo para buscarlos de su clase ella me dijo que sentía la magia vela, y cuando vi a _ese _arrinconándote de esa manera supe que era lo que pasaba

— ¡Aja!— exclamó Harry —Por eso no hay escena de celos

— ¿Escenas de celos? Potter, yo no hago escenas— bufó Draco enderezando mas su espalda y adoptando una pose arrogante

— ¡Ja! Por supuesto, y yo si soy un mortífago

— ¡Harry!— recriminó Draco mirando a todos lados —No andes diciendo estupideces

—Ya… Y si dices que no haces escenas de celos me puedes decir por que demonios no dejaste que yo me encargara del asunto

—Por que te tenía contra una pared— respondió Draco, parecía ligeramente molesto

—Si y yo ya le había lanzado un hechizo de defensa cuando tu llegaste y no me refiero solo a eso— reprochó Harry —Me refiero también a la parte de "Él es mi novio, así que no te le andes acercando"— imitó la voz de Draco

—Pero es cierto

—Ya… pero tu novio se puede defender solito, no soy una chica ¿sabes?

—Oh pues…

—Y tampoco una posesión, ya que estamos…

Draco tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de encontrar paciencia, esa que perdía mucho últimamente —Harry… no creo que seas una posesión, ya te lo he dicho antes… y bueno, no me gusto al tipo sobre ti y sé que te podías defender pero… ¡no estaba de mas que se entere que yo también puedo hacer algo!— Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos. —Además, créeme que tengo bien en claro que no eres una chica— sonrió Draco llevando una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Harry —Al menos la última vez que miré no lo eras

—Serás— reprochó Harry mientras quitaba la mano de Draco con brusquedad —Vale, ya… no hagas eso aquí que nos van a ver

—Oh… pero ¿ahora también eres tímido?— preguntó Draco pegando sus labios al oído de Harry —Casi no recordaba esa parte de ti…— sopló suavemente y la piel de Harry se estremeció —Creo que casi no recuerdo ninguna parte de ti

Harry sonrió y se alejó un poco — ¿Qué tal si te hago recordar mas tarde?— ya no le importaba mucho las caras que pusieran sus amigos, esta noche encerraría a Draco en la sala de los menesteres hasta el amanecer si o si.

— ¿Mas tarde? ¿Es una oferta, Potter?— ronroneó Draco acercándose nuevamente a él y esperando que realmente si fuera una oferta.

—Lo es…— Draco le dio una mirada curiosa —Podemos pasar la noche en la sala de los menesteres, allí nadie nos molestara y podremos estar solos— dijo mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja

— ¿Por qué esperar a mas tarde?— casi lloriqueó Draco, aunque esperaba que su voz no haya sonado tan necesitada como él se sentía en realidad.

—Por que tenemos que almorzar e ir a clases

—Pero…

Harry se acercó y le dio un beso, para luego alejarse sonriendo —Mas tarde… ¿si? Ahora realmente muero de hambre

—Más tarde— suspiró Draco dramáticamente mientras alcanzaba a Harry y lo tomaba de la mano para caminar juntos al gran comedor.

**--0o0o0--**

—Pensé que con tu hechizo vela resultaría— murmuró Theo ayudando a Jude a ponerse de pie

—También yo, pero es que Potter se resistió demasiado— respondió Jude arreglando su túnica —Además el idiota de Malfoy me dio muy fuerte…

— ¡Genial!— masculló Theo molesto —Solo tenías que tenerlo controlado un momento mas, a lo que llegaba Draco….

—Pero me estaba costando horrores… ¿no entiendes?— respondió Jude algo molesto, no había conocido a nadie que resistiera su hechizo vela, jamás —Ese chico puede resistir una imperios te apuesto…

Theo puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza —Ya…

—Además no entiendo— continuó Jude —Ya nos dijeron que Malfoy era un traidor, no creo que el Lord lo quiera con nosotros, y menos por un capricho tuyo…

—Él quiere ser uno de los nuestros, pero Potter lo tiene de alguna manera… atrapado, si pelea con él, o se da cuenta que lo engaña… no sé cualquier cosa, él volverá con nosotros…

—A tu cama, dirás— reprochó Jude, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Theo — ¿Acaso no te basta conmigo?— dijo pegándose mas a él

—No es eso…— dijo Theo desembarazándose de él — ¡Es que yo lo quiero a él! Y a ti también te gustaba Potter

—Ya… pero gusto como para quitarte las ganas… y ahora deberíamos estar aprovechando el tiempo en seguir reclutando en lugar de agrandar en número de nuestras conquistas…— comentó Jude mientras entraban a una de las aulas, donde ya algunos los esperaban.

—Bueno… ni que lo hubiéramos dejado todo de lado, aun tenemos un poco mas de tiempo.

—Ya casi nada, en realidad— dijo la voz de una de las chicas que estaba en el interior. —Dumbledore regresará esta noche

**--0o0o0--**

Bueno chicos y chicas… Esto es todo por esta semana… Harry ya hizo las paces con Ron y Hermione (Sé que hay muchos que los querían linchar y que esperaban que Harry no se hiciera su amigo nuevamente, pero siendo justos, Harry también los extrañaba y necesitaba) La relación de Draco y Harry ya es pública, de veras pública, ya no solo toda la escuela lo sabe si no el resto de la comunidad mágica y eso les esta creando muchísimos problemas.

Debo agregar que cuando tengo que escribir capítulos donde insultan a Harry o Draco de esa manera tan dura me siento culpable, no me gusta hacerlo… pero ni modo, viene incluido en el paquete de querer publicar una historia.

La siguiente semana, el retorno del profesor Dumbledore, y ya cada vez mas cerca del final… ¡No se lo pueden perder! Mientras tanto podrían dejar un pequeño comentario acerca de lo que les parece la historia… he visto que esta historia tiene mas comentarios que las anteriores que he publicado y ¡Me encanta…!! Y aunque me tilden de ambiciosa ¡Quiero más! Así que ya saben, un comentario no te toma más de un par de minutos pero me alegra toda la semana…

Gracias a todos por leer….

Un abrazo y espero que en la semana que recién empieza les vaya fantásticamente bien

Pao


	20. TUYO MÍO, NOSOTROS

**NO SIN TI**

Buenos días a todos… ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? ¿Listos para empezar una semana más?

Como ya saben estamos cada vez más cerca del final… Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegran la semana :D

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes o el mundo mágico de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo lo tomo prestado para jugar un poco e imaginarme que las cosas pudieron (debieron) ser diferentes.

**Capítulo lleno de lemmon, dedicado especialmente a "judoba" por que comentarios como el tuyo solo me inspiran a escribir mucho más… !**

**Advertencia: "Si no apoyas el slash, o te disgusta la relación chico/chico no sigas leyendo… nadie te obliga y guerra avisada no mata gente"**

A leer:

**NO SIN TI**

**CAPITULO 20:**

"**TUYO… MÍO… NOSOTROS"**

—¡Señor!— exclamó Snape en cuanto entró a la oficina, el director estaba tirado sobre la alfombra, respirando entrecortadamente, y tenía los ojos cerrados

—Severus…— su voz sonaba tan rota, pensó Snape, mientras se arrodillaba delante de él

—Aquí, Señor, aquí tome— dijo acercando el frasco con la poción que ya tenía lista, mientras que con la otra mano levantaba un poco la cabeza del anciano para que pudiera beber —No debió haberse descuidado tanto— masculló finalmente.

—Lo sé… pero ya no había mas tiempo para volver por la poción— contestó Dumbledore mientras Snape le ayudaba a ponerse de pie y lo guiaba hacia uno de los sofás —Ya está todo listo

—Aquí también— afirmó Snape mientras miraba alrededor de la oficina, repasando algunos detalles —Pero si no está seguro…

—Ah, Severus— suspiró el director sujetando al profesor con bastante fuerza de la muñeca —Sabes que no daré marcha atrás… y que tu tampoco lo harás

Snape lo miró fijamente por un instante, y se veía mucho mas gris de lo que jamás se había visto, tal como había pensado ya faltaba muy poco, para ambos —Lo sé, Señor— dijo finalmente, el anciano hizo un leve asentimiento y le soltó, Snape lo miró por unos minutos mas, verificando que su respiración se hubiera calmado y que la poción estuviera haciendo efecto, para luego ponerse de pie, lo mejor era dejar al hombre descansar

—Severus…— llamó el anciano cuando el profesor ya abría la puerta

— ¿Se siente mal de nuevo, señor?— preguntó ligeramente alarmado

—Lo siento…— murmuró suavemente el director —Lamento que tengas que hacer esto

Snape apretó los labios y cerró los ojos un instante, le pasaba mucho últimamente, desde que había dejado a Remus, y desde que no podía dejar de pensar en aquel plan, la culpabilidad invadía su pecho —Yo también

**--0o0o0--**

La tarde no había sido mejor que la anteriores, o que aquella mañana, Harry, junto a Ron y Hermione habían tenido que ir a la biblioteca a buscar información para una de las tareas de Snape, la señora Pince los miraba con el ceño fruncido desde la distancia

—Joder, creen que ella también…— dejó en el aire la pregunta Ron

—Ella siempre nos ha mirado así— informó Hermione mientras ojeaba uno de los libros —Y es por que siempre estamos hablando en un sitio donde se supone que no debemos hacerlo

—Ya, ni que montáramos una gran fiesta o algo así— criticó Harry mientras también buscaba en el índice de otro libro

Hermione no respondió y por mucho rato ninguno de los tres dijo nada mas hasta que escucharon un murmullo, delante de ellos, entrando por la puerta estaban Draco, junto a Blaise y Pansy, Harry buscó rápidamente el reloj grande que dominaba una de las paredes, apenas eran las 5, faltaba una hora mas para que las clases de Slytherin terminaran.

Hermione levantó una mano saludándoles e indicándoles donde estaban para que los alcanzaran, Ron arqueó una ceja interrogantemente y Harry sonrió nerviosamente mientras Draco se acercaba, tenía una mirada furiosa, de aquella que le hacían retroceder instintivamente

— Hola ¿Qué ha…?— intentó preguntar Harry pero Draco lo tomó por asalto y le dio un furioso beso, tardó solo un instante en empezar a corresponder al beso, sintió una de las manos de Draco sujetarle por la nuca, tratando de pegarlo mas aun, aunque eso fuera imposible

—Chicos…— murmuró Hermione, pero se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Pansy se colocó sobre la suya, buscó su mirada y ella solo negó suavemente, Hermione se quedó en silencio, al igual que un sonrojado Ron, Blaise parecía más bien divertido con la situación.

Draco sentía las manos de Harry aferrarse a sus brazos con fuerza, estaba seguro que mas tarde tendría mas de una marca pero no le importó, mordió el labio inferior de Harry y luego chupó sonoramente el superior antes de sumergir su lengua nuevamente dentro de esa cálida humedad

—¿Pero que demonios creen que están haciendo?— gritó una voz a su espalda aun así, Draco no se detuvo inmediatamente, cuando finalmente soltó a Harry, sus gafas estaban ladeadas y estaba sonrojado y acalorado, Madame Pince los miraba furiosa

—Estábamos besándonos— contestó Draco seriamente, Hermione quiso protestar pero se abstuvo, Harry aun lucía en gran shock, alrededor todos los alumnos que habían estado en la biblioteca se habían puesto alrededor, mirando la escena con bastante interés

—Pues este no es lugar para andarse besando— informó la bibliotecaria bastante molesta, y con dos movimientos de varita, la silla en la que Harry aun estaba sentado se movió haciéndolo caer al piso, al mismo tiempo que sus libros, mochila, tinta y pluma se elevaban — ¡Fuera de aquí!— gritó bastante furiosa, Harry se puso en pie y le dio una mirada interrogante a Draco que solo se encogió de hombros y tiró de él hacia fuera, sus amigos hicieron un intento de levantarse a seguirlos

—No, no lo harán, no querrá ver lo que Harry y yo haremos— dijo Draco en voz alta, muy alta en realidad y Harry se preguntó que demonios le podía estar pasando ¿Estaría hechizado?

—Pero…

—Déjalo, Granger, esta cabreado y cuando esta cabreado mejor es estar lo mas lejos posible— informó Blaise mientras tomaba uno de los libros del montón y se acomodaba en la silla de Harry para comenzar a leer.

—Pero Harry va con él— dijo Ron preocupado

—Oh, Potter si lo disfrutara no te preocupes— contestó Pansy sonriendo.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco no se molesto siquiera en dejar que Harry tomara todas sus cosas, apenas y pudo tomar la mochila al vuelo, mientras la mano de Draco tiró de él y comenzó prácticamente a correr por los pasillos.

— ¿Draco, que demonios…?

—Ahora no, Potter, ahora no— contestó Draco dando la vuelta en uno de los pasillos, a su alrededor algunos alumnos se apartaban mirándolos entre curiosos y temerosos, Draco seguía avanzando con la misma mirada furiosa con que había entrado a la biblioteca y no se detuvo hasta que finalmente estuvieron delante de la pared de la sala de los menesteres, y aun así no soltó a Harry, aun tirando de él dio tres vueltas, pensando en la sala que necesitaba en este momento

—Draco… me estas asustando

—Calla— Draco abrió la puerta de la sala y lanzó a Harry hacia dentro, levantó la varita e hizo un movimiento que Harry ya conocía, era para cerrar la puerta e insonorizar la habitación, pero luego hizo otro completamente diferente, logrando que Harry quedara completamente desnudo.

Harry estaba en pie, en mitad de la sala, apenas y pudo registrar la cama y la chimenea cuando una corriente de aire frío le recorrió el cuerpo y allí estaba él, completamente desnudo gracias a un hechizo que no sabía que Draco podía hacer, frente a un rubio de ojos grises con la mirada mas depredadora que jamás le había visto, tragó grueso.

**--0o0o0--**

—_¿Es cierto que te gusta estar de rodillas chupándosela a Potter?— preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, Draco se giró frunciendo el ceño para encarar a un chico casi de su misma estatura, de cabellos negros y ojos demasiado pequeños, vagamente Draco recordaba que se llamaba Zygmunt Barclay, o algo por el estilo, un Hufflepuff sin gracia. Era el colmo ahora hasta un simple y tonto Hufflepuff osaba insultarlo y molestarlo, ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? _

—_¿Por qué la pregunta?— contestó Draco con otra pregunta, apretando con mas fuerza la varita con la mano derecha, sentía como Pansy jalaba de su túnica tratando de detenerlo —¿Acaso quisieras estar en mi lugar?—Sonrió, a pesar de todo, altaneramente _

—_¿Cómo sabes que no he estado en tu lugar?— el chico dio una mirada alrededor, el profesor Flitwick seguía ocupado corrigiendo los movimientos de varita a un grupo de chicas delante del salón, y de espaldas a ellos, no había forma de que se percatara de la discusión —¿Qué no sé lo que es chupársela a Potter, o lo fantástico que es él haciéndolo?_

_Draco entrecerró los ojos —Draco no… no le hagas caso— apenas murmuró Pansy, jalando mas de su túnica, pero Draco no la miró siquiera_

—_No creo que Potter haya caído tan bajo como para meterse con un imbécil Hufflepuff como tu_

—_Si ya se arrodilló delante de un mortífago venido a menos…_

—_Basta— murmuró la voz de Blaise en el momento que Draco abría la boca para contestar, se había acercado hasta donde estaban ellos y ahora se aferraba al brazo en el que Draco sostenía la varita, miró alrededor, el profesor aun seguía ocupado y sin prestarles atención —No nos molestes_

— _¡Oh! Pero ahora hasta forman orgías ¿no?— continuó hablando Barclay, Draco hizo el intento de soltarse de sus amigos pero ellos no lo permitieron —Si, Potter comentó como le gustaba eso…_

—_Ese no es tu asunto— dijo con los dientes apretados y Blaise tuvo que reconocer que si ese chico no se callaba pronto no podría contener más tiempo a Draco. _

—_Con lo delicioso que gime cuando se lo follan…— Barclay se acercó un paso mas hacia Draco y se relamió los labios —Pero tu ya sabes de lo que hablo ¿no?— sonrió —Oh… es cierto, no lo puedes saber… él es el que te folla a ti… — dio una mirada de odio mas a Draco —Entonces pregúntale al resto de la escuela… a todos los tíos que se lo han tirado este…— No pudo terminar de hablar, Draco había saltado sobre él con tanta fuerza que había lanzado a un lado a Pansy y hecho caer al suelo a Blaise, mientras lanzaba el primer golpe hacia Barclay, haciéndolo caer de espaldas, su varita resbaló por algún sitio, pero no le importó, rápidamente se subió sobre él y lanzó un segundo golpe, eso de golpear se le estaba dando muy bien últimamente. _

—_Cierra tu cochina boca…_

—_¿No lo sabías acaso?— apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras y un golpe mas le dio en el rostro, retorció el cuerpo tratando de quitárselo de encima, y Draco lo sujetó de los cabellos con una mano, sin embargo él siguió hablando —Se folla a todo el que pide protección_

—_Cabrón de mierda vas a ver…_

—_Eres su puta_

_Y allí estaban de nuevo las palabras que tanto había escuchado en la semana por los de su casa, dichas ahora por un Hufflepuff, nunca había pensado en lo mucho que aquello lo afectaba hasta esa semana, en que se había pasado horas pensando en que si todo el mundo pensaría que al final solo se unió a Harry para que lo protegiera, que se había vendido, que no era mas que una puta. Dio un golpe mas, esta vez directo en la boca, partiéndole el labio, pero aun su furia no estaba ni cerca de ser calmada. _

— _¡Basta!— gritó Pansy a sus espaldas tirando de él hacia atrás mientras Barclay se cubría el rostro, pero aun así encontró la forma de repetir:_

—_Eres su puta, Malfoy…_

—_Idiota— resopló Draco, luchando con alejar a Pansy y golpear a Barclay, Blaise se unió a los esfuerzos de la chica y entre los dos al fin lo lograron poner en pie mientras el profesor y todos los demás alumnos se acercaban hacia ellos _

—_¡Pero que clase de comportamiento es este!— chilló el profesor mientras Barclay, ayudado por un par de compañeros se levantaba, el profesor los miraba bastante molesto, y aun así Barclay no se quedó callado_

—_¡Él me atacó!— _

—_¡No es cierto!— gritó Pansy, aun junto a Blaise sostenía a Draco que intentaba por todos los medios soltarse _

—_¡Castigados!— gritó el profesor sobre los gritos de los alumnos —¡Los cuatro castigados! _

—_Pero profesor, él lo atacó y…— empezó a reclamar Blaise_

— _¡Los cuatro he dicho!_

— _¡Eso no es justo!— continuó reclamando Pansy_

_Draco finalmente se soltó del agarre de sus amigos, le dio una mirada de odio a Barclay y tomó su mochila, — ¡Váyase a la mierda!— dijo hacia el profesor Flitwick, que respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba rojo y furioso, sin embargo no contestó nada._

_El grupo de alumnos que observaba la escena se hizo a un lado con cierto temor para hacerlo pasar, pudo notar la mirada de Theo clavada en él, pero no lo miró, siguió de largo y dio un portazo al salir, rumiando cada una de sus inseguridades y miedos ¿Así es como lo verían de ahora en adelante? Aun si la guerra acabará y después de que Harry ganara (por que iba a ganar, claro que si, eso era algo que no estaba en duda en la mente de Draco) ¿Lo verían a él como un simple amante que supo aprovechar el momento adecuado? Draco sabía que Harry no lo había engañado, no estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo, incluso tras el incidente de aquella mañana Draco sabía que Harry no lo traicionaría, a menos que alguien le lanzara un hechizo y aun así lucharía por no hacerlo, pero de pronto tenía la necesidad imperiosa de encontrarlo y confirmar que él era suyo, solo suyo y de nadie mas. _

_Apenas había avanzado unos pasos más cuando sintió a sus amigos junto a él. _

—Demonios— fue lo que dijo Ron

—El profesor Flitwick no le dejará volver a clases— afirmó Hermione, se encontraban junto a Zabinni y Parkinson en las afueras de la biblioteca, Hermione había ya juntado las cosas de Harry que habían quedado tiradas en el piso

—Eso es lo de menos, Granger— dijo Parkinson, los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia el gran comedor, ya faltaba poco para que la hora de la cena comenzara y ya habían varios alumnos caminando por los pasillos, mas de uno se los quedó mirando extrañado al verlos caminar y conversar calmadamente —El punto es que no dejan de provocarlos

—Sabíamos que sería así— contestó Hermione

—Si, pero esto rebasa todos los límites— opinó Blaise

—¿Están seguros que Harry estará bien?— preguntó Ron algo preocupado —Es decir si Barclay dijo todo eso… ¿Malfoy no le habrá creído no?

—Por supuesto que no— respondió Hermione, pero Parkinson y Zabinni se dieron miradas preocupadas —¿No?— volvió a preguntar la chica

—Pues… dos escenas de celos en un día— murmuró Parkinson

—Demonios, Parkinson, se han ido solos ¿¡y si le hace algo!?

—Oh, vamos Weasley, no seas tan "reyna del Drama" ¿Quieres?— preguntó Zabinni. Ron se sonrojó un poco y desvío la mirada, Zabinni resopló y continuó con tono más calmado — sabemos que no le hará nada… solo que no podemos asegurar si le ha creído o no

—Además esta el otro punto— dijo Pansy

—¿El otro punto?— preguntó Hermione

—¿No han notado como hoy parecen dispuestos a provocar que se peleen?— fue Zabinni el que preguntó esta vez

**--0o0o0--**

—Finite incantatem— murmuró Nott en cuanto salieron del salón Blaise y Pansy, la mirada de Barclay se tornó perdida por un instante y luego negó con la cabeza para caminar junto a una chica que lo ayudaba rumbo a la enfermería a que curen sus heridas

—¿Crees que esta vez si habrá funcionado?— preguntó en un susurro Daphne Greengrass

—Creo que si, por como salio Draco debe estar furioso con Potter

—Creo que exageraste… le dijiste demasiadas cosas…

—Ya… dijeron que tenían que pelearse, no dijeron los métodos— Nott se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada mas, pues el profesor Flitwick los había mandado al orden y empezaba un largo discurso acerca de que no se debe pelear en clase, mientras él pensaba en la fantástica pelea que tendrían esos dos.

**--0o0o0--**

—Draco…— murmuró Harry apenas, había algo en la mirada de Draco, en sus movimientos que le intimidaban, y que a la vez de alguna manera extraña y retorcida –pensó- le hacían sentir excitado

—No digas nada— dijo Draco con voz dura mientras caminaba hacia Harry desabotonando su túnica y desanudando su corbata, Harry prefirió aguardar en silencio, mientras Draco llegaba hasta estar a solo centímetros de él, cerró los ojos cuando sintió el aliento de Draco ya cerca de sus labios, esperando un beso que no llegó, sintió como Draco se alejaba solo un poco para luego pararse detrás de él, su aliento ahora golpeaba su nuca y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, la tensión, el no saber que pasaba, estar desnudo en medio de la habitación a merced de un desconcertante Draco y estar aun así muy, pero muy caliente. Su miembro dio una pequeña sacudida cuando sintió los fríos dedos de Draco sobre sus hombros, acariciando suavemente, haciendo un camino hacia sus muñecas, sujetándolo de ellas y apretando suavemente para luego desviarse nuevamente por sus brazos, su cuerpo entero temblaba, casi no había contacto con aquellos dedos y sin embargo podía sentir cada parte tocada por Draco ardiendo de anticipación, dejó caer la cabeza a un lado y los dedos acariciaron la piel del cuello expuesta mientras la otra mano ahora hacía un lento recorrido por su abdomen, perdiéndose en aquella mata de bello oscuro que precedía a su mas que lista erección, pero esos dedos no se acercaron mas

—mmm… Draco…— suspiró Harry tratando de pegar su espalada desnuda al cuerpo completamente vestido de su novio, las manos que tan calidamente lo habían estado acariciando desaparecieron, en su lugar sus muñecas fueron sujetas con fuerza y girado con violencia, encarando a una muy fría mirada gris

—Sin palabras, Potter, no bromeo— reprochó Draco empujando a Harry poco a poco hasta la cama, necesitaba a Harry, pero sobre todo necesitaba demostrar que él podía tener el control, que no era uno mas a los que Harry le daba protección y era estúpido, si, él lo sabía, pero no le importaba, igual necesitaba demostrárselo a él mismo.

Harry se sentía de pronto ya demasiado expuesto y vulnerable, allí estaba él, desnudo, caminando frente a un Draco casi totalmente vestido y que además lo llamaba _Potter _como generalmente ocurría cuando estaba molesto, o quería jugar a que lo estaba, salió de sus cavilaciones cuando Draco lo empujó con fuerza contra la cama, Harry lo miró asombrado pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar en solo un momento Draco estaba gateando con los brazos y piernas a los lados de su cuerpo, los dedos de Draco volvieron a acariciarle los brazos, llevándolos hacia arriba, Harry no pudo notar que era lo que pasaba, Draco lo estaba besando con fuerza y desesperación y él se estaba entregando al beso hasta que sintió una suave tela ajustarse a sus muñecas.

Apenas un instante después el beso había terminado y Draco lo miraba como si estuviera muy orgulloso de su logro, miró hacia arriba, y pudo ver sus muñecas envueltas en la corbata verde y plata, atado a la cama. _— ¡Oh joder!—_ pensó —¿Amor…?— intentó preguntar de que demonios iba todo aquello, pero Draco no lo dejó terminar, lo besó nuevamente, mucho mas rudamente que la vez anterior, con bastante fuerza, dientes y lengua, y cuando Harry comenzó a gemir se apartó y aun de rodillas estudió el cuerpo que tenía bajo él

—Mío…— susurró, con voz grave, una vez mas Harry sintió que toda su piel se erizaba por la forma como Draco le hablaba —Solo mío— no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, una verdad. Draco se termino de desabotonar la camisa y luego la dejó caer suavemente a un lado, sus dedos acariciaron casi sin tocar la piel del pecho de Harry y este se arqueó tratando de encontrar mayor contacto con esos pálidos dedos que posiblemente lo volverían loco dentro de poco, cerrando los ojos y respirando entrecortadamente, entonces Draco sonrió y se apartó, quedando de pie a un lado de la cama, Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró con intensidad, estaba demasiado excitado su miembro estaba completamente duro, necesitaba que Draco lo tocara, aunque sea un poco, la falta de sus caricias habían provocado algo de frío en su piel.

Draco lo examinó con detenimiento, mientras sus dedos deshacían el botón del pantalón y bajaban el cierre, el sonido se escuchó claramente, acompañado por la respiración agitada de Harry, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y sacó un pequeño frasco de lubricante, que dejó sobre la cama, Harry se mordió el labio inferior y quiso pedirle que se apurara, que lo tomara ya, pero Draco le había dicho ya demasiadas veces en ese corto tiempo que se quedara en silencio y no estaba seguro ya si debía o no hablar, su pene dio un brinco mas cuando los pantalones cayeron al piso, y los zapatos salieron volando, Draco estaba de pie, frente a él, solo con aquellos bóxers negros que tanto le encantaban por la forma como hacían que su pálida piel contrastara.

Metió un par de dedos en la cinturilla del bóxer, como si dudara en sacárselos o no —Draco…— pidió Harry no pudiendo soportar más el silencio y la espera

— ¿Draco que, Potter?— preguntó bajando un poco mas la cintura de la ropa interior, Harry se perdió mirando aquella mata de bello claro que coronaba lo que necesitaba en ese momento, tragó tratando de encontrar su propia voz para contestar

—Te necesito…— su voz sonó ronca, agitada, demasiado necesitada, Draco sonrió de medio lado, se bajó la ropa interior de un solo tirón y la hizo volar con un pie hacia algún lado olvidado de la habitación, su propio miembro estaba duro y golpeando contra su abdomen, Harry jadeó sonoramente, removiéndose un poco sobre la cama.

Draco tomó el frasco de lubricante y espació un poco sobre su propio miembro y comenzó a acariciarse muy, pero muy lentamente, mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos, el moreno se mordió un labio y le sostuvo la mirada solo un instante, antes de desviarla hasta la mano de Draco que subía y bajaba.

Harry estaba cada vez mas sonrojado y con la mirada oscura, sumamente excitado, se removió un poco jalando las ataduras, y aquello le provocó cierto ardor en las muñecas y aquello solo le hizo entender que estaba a completa merced de Draco, lo cual lo excitó, si es que cabe, aun mas —¡Oh Dios!— gimió hacia Draco —Por favor

—Dime… Potter— la mano de Draco se entretuvo acariciando suavemente la punta de su miembro y la mirada de Harry parecía hipnotizada por el movimiento —Solo gimes para mi ¿verdad?— preguntó, Harry afirmó con la cabeza rápidamente —Solo me lo pides a mi— casi gimió mientras aceleraba un poco mas el ritmo de su mano, Harry jadeó y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras afirmaba nuevamente con la cabeza —¿Verdad, Potter?

— ¡Si!— contestó Harry, jalando de sus ataduras una vez mas, se sentía tan frustrado con Draco delante de él, acariciándose y aunque no estaba a gran distancia parecía tan lejano… jugando a un juego que no comprendía.

Draco se dejó de acariciar y separó mas las piernas de Harry, poniéndose entre ellas, Harry levantó las caderas rápidamente, dándole a entender cuanto lo necesitaba ya, Draco jaló una almohada y la puso debajo de las caderas de Harry y le levantó las piernas, apoyándolas en su pecho —Mío… eres mío— murmuró Draco pasando un par de dedos con lubricante sobre la entrada de Harry que empujó un poco las caderas y gimió otra vez.

Harry sentía la erección de Draco rozando entre sus nalgas, cerca de su entrada, se empujó un poco mas pero solo logró hacer que las ataduras de sus muñecas se tensaran impidiéndole estar mas cerca —Quiero que lo digas, Potter…— exigió Draco, sujetando con las manos las caderas de Harry, su miembro apenas presionado contra la entrada de Harry sin hacer demasiada fuerza para entrar aun —Que eres mío— empujó un poco mas, solo un poco, sin llegar a introducirse aun

— ¡Oh Si!— casi gritó Harry —Tuyo, solo tuyo— dijo mirándolo a los ojos y Draco se empujó en él rápido y fuerte, — ¡Ah!— no pudo evitar gritar, apretando los dientes y tratando de alejar el dolor, las manos de Draco lo apretaron con fuerza y sin esperar a mas empezó a entrar y salir nuevamente. —Oh, demonios— resopló Harry tomando aire, tratando de relajarse bajo el ritmo que Draco estaba imponiendo.

—Mío— repitió Draco saliendo casi por completo de él para luego volver a introducirse con fuerza —De nadie mas— levantó un poco más las caderas de Harry —Dilo

—De nadie mas— repitió entrecortadamente Harry tratando de enfocar su mirada en la de Draco, que se clavó en él una vez más, solo que esta vez si logró rozar su próstata y Harry se arqueó jalando los brazos y sintiendo nuevamente como las ataduras hacían arder sus muñecas un poco —Solo tuyo— exclamó cuando Draco se introdujo con fuerza en él de nuevo.

—Si… ¡joder si!— casi gritó Draco entrando y saliendo cada vez mas rápido —Mío— dijo acercándose todo lo que pudo, por la posición, hasta los labios de Harry, él levantó un poco el rostro y ambos se enredaron en un beso, mordiéndose y gruñendo, agitándose el uno contra el otro cada vez mas con mas fuerza.

Draco apretaba con fuerza las caderas de Harry, sabía que tal vez luego quedarían huellas pero aquello solo era una manifestación mas de que Harry era suyo, y por que Harry así lo quería, por que ambos así lo querían.

Harry sentía que estaba a punto de estallar, necesitaba tocarse, tensó los brazos un poco mas pero aun así las ataduras no se soltaban, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás apartándose del beso, con los ojos cerrados, — ¡Oh… si… ¡— gemía entrecortadamente mientras Draco seguía empujándose en él, era lo mas rudo que habían hecho hasta entonces, había aun esa mezcla de dolor y placer que no había experimentado antes pero que ahora lo estaba llevando al límite —Draco… ¡oh joder! Necesito…— una nueva oleada de placer lo interrumpió, jaló con más fuerza los brazos, pero nada sucedió

Draco se apoyó en una sola de sus manos sobre la cama y con la otra bajó por el pecho de Harry, le pellizcó fuerte una de las tetillas y la forma como se contorsionó la espalda de Harry le pareció una de las cosas mas eróticas que había visto jamás —Por Merlín, Harry eres…— dejó las palabras en el aire mientras empezaba a masturbar a Harry rudamente, tan rudamente como se estaban volviendo sus embestidas.

Harry abrió los ojos y buscó la mirada de Draco, mas oscura que antes incluso, los mechones rubios pegados a la frente y al rostro por el sudor, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y entrando y saliendo de él, los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban cada vez mas, sintió aquel hormigueo que ya conocía recorrerle el cuerpo entero mientras Draco daba una y otra vez golpes en su próstata, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, esa mano acariciándolo tan fuerte como necesitaba, los gemidos ahogados saliendo apenas de la roja boca de Draco —Tuyo— dijo con voz ahogada una vez mas y aquello fue suficiente para Draco

Draco trató de no cerrar los ojos, de seguir mirando a los ojos a Harry, mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba y llegaba al orgasmo, el interior de Harry se apretó casi dolorosamente en torno a él mientras su mano se llenaba de la semilla caliente de su novio, que se arqueaba por última vez, apenas y pudo sostenerse un instante mas sobre la cama antes de colapsar sobre Harry que soltó un pequeño gruñido

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Harry había dejado caer las piernas a los lados de Draco, sintiéndolas entumecidas y cansadas, podía sentir las manos de Draco apretándose a su pecho y su aliento acariciándole suavemente el cuello, no quería estropear ningún momento, pero realmente durante todo el tiempo había tirado demasiado de sus brazos y le estaban doliendo ya demasiado así que con mucho pesar se removió un poco —Draco…

—mmm— apenas contestó con voz ahogada, de pronto se sentía mucho mas débil y vulnerable de lo que se había sentido durante todo el día, o en mucho tiempo, apretó los ojos con fuerza, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría y no quería hacerlo

—Draco…— llamó Harry una vez mas y se removió un poco, de pronto ya no le gustaba mucho lo que estaba pasando, Draco tenía algo y aun no sabía que, un momento antes había pensado que solo era, al igual que lo que sentía él, calentura, ganas de estar juntos, hormonas alteradas por haber pasado tantos días sin poder tocarse, pero ahora sabía que no era eso. —¿Podrías…?

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, recordando las ataduras de Harry, había sido todo tan rápido y brusco, tuvo un ligero sentimiento de culpa mientras se incorporaba solo un poco, saliendo del cuerpo de Harry, el cual soltó un pequeño gruñido —Si… lo siento— murmuró con voz entrecortada

—Esta bien…

Evitando que Harry le viera el rostro, con una mano desató el nudo que sujetaba a Harry a la cama, y automáticamente éste bajó los brazos,

— ¿Estas…?— Draco, aun sin darle la cara manipuló los nudos que había echo en torno a las muñecas de Harry, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y tardó mas de lo que hubiera querido en soltarlo, cuando lo hizo pudo ver las marcar rojizas alrededor de las muñecas—Es decir… ¿Te lastimé…?—

—No, por supuesto que no— comentó Harry removiéndose un poco, Draco hizo el intento de apartarse, pero los brazos de Harry no se lo permitieron, lo jalaron y lo obligaron a quedar abrazado contra él una vez mas —Te amo…— le murmuró suavemente y Draco asintió en respuesta, el nudo en la garganta se hacía mucho mas grande, no podía ya hablar —Todo lo que pueda estar mal, todo lo que pueda estar pasando…— Harry se giró un poco, lo suficiente para encarar a Draco, que trató de esquivar su mirada, pero Harry le sujetó el rostro con fuerza, por fin mirándolo a la cara, parecía que estuviera a punto de quebrarse —Todo… lo superaremos, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Draco asintió suavemente y le dio un beso en los labios para luego enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de Harry, durante algunos segundos no dijo ni hizo nada, pero de pronto no pudo mas y empezó a sollozar, una de las manos de Harry le acarició la espalda tranquilizadoramente, y mas lágrimas cayeron, supo que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para controlarlas, se agarró con fuerza a Harry y siguió llorando, por la incertidumbre y la impotencia, por todo lo que había estado pasando durante la última semana, los ataques, los insultos, por el miedo a todo lo que podría pasar después, por sus padres ahora tan lejos y en un lugar desconocido y la probabilidad de no verlos mas, por Nott y su traición, por todo lo que la guerra próxima a estallar pudiera significar, por el miedo de perder a Harry a manos de un loco como el Lord, y siguió llorando, no supo por cuanto tiempo mas hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

**--0o0o0--**

Las llamas de la chimenea se agitaban lentamente, y él seguía con la mirada aquella danza, mientras en una mano sujetaba con fuerza un vaso de FIRE Whisky y con la otra pegaba a su pecho un suéter azul oscuro, nadando en sus recuerdos, dándose aquel lujo por última vez…

_Aquella noche hacía bastante frío, pese a eso no tenía ganas de volver a la escuela, ni a casa, simplemente quería estar allí, en medio de la calle, envuelto en su oscuro abrigo, caminando mientras fumaba un cigarro, la discusión con Remus y Black acerca de que él debía dejar de ser tan odioso e injusto con Potter le había llevado al límite de su paciencia, sobre todo Black, culpándolo por martirizar al "pobre Potter" durante las clases de oclumancia, y Remus solo interponiéndose para evitar que le de su merecido de una buena vez al idiota de Black, siempre tenía que defenderlo… Desde que el director tenía la costumbre de mandarlo de misiones a recolectar información junto a Remus había pensado, por un estúpido momento que tal vez se estaban volviendo un poco amigos y el verlo defender a Black removía algo en su interior que no comprendía muy bien_

_No había avanzado más que unas cuantas calles cuando sintió los pasos a su espalda, instintivamente sacó la varita y se giró rápidamente, para apuntar a un muy contrariado Remus._

—_Vaya… ya empezaremos con los hechizos— se quejó Remus cruzándose de brazos_

—_Tienes suerte de que no te haya lanzado ya uno, ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte así no mas?— espetó Snape bastante molesto mientras guardaba la varita, Remus le dio una mirada curiosa mientras daba una calada mas al cigarro, agradeciendo no haberlo tirado al piso_

— _¿No crees que andas demasiado a la defensiva?_

— _¿No crees que ese no es asunto tuyo?— ironizó Snape, recostando la espalda en la húmeda y fría pared _

— _¿Siempre será así contigo?— preguntó Remus acercándose un poco mas a él — ¿No puedes llevar las cosas en paz?_

— _¿Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo, Lupín?— preguntó Snape lanzando el cigarro a un lado y arrepintiéndose de no haberle lanzado aquel hechizo en primer momento, siempre podía alegar defensa personal, después de todo. _

—_Estamos en el mismo bando, no entiendo por que siempre tienes que estar saltando sobre todos como si quisiéramos atacarte_

_Snape bufó —Ya… no me había dado cuenta que ustedes, especialmente tu amiguito Black— prácticamente escupió el nombre con todo el asco que pudo —no quisiera atacarme_

— _¡Oh Por Merlín!— casi río Remus — ¿Esto es por la escuela?_

—_No seas infantil, Lupín_

—_Ya, aquí el infantil eres tú_

—_Mira…_

—_Sirius solo está preocupado por Harry, como todos los que lo queremos… incluso como tu lo debes estar, aunque no lo quieras admitir…_

— _¡Eso no es cierto!— reprochó rápidamente Snape _

—_Si lo es, te escondes, siempre haciéndote el frío y calculador— Remus se acercó un poco mas y Snape de pronto sintió como su espacio personal era invadido, quiso retroceder, no sabía bien por que en realidad, pero lo único que consiguió fue pegarse mas a la pared —No dejando que nadie se te acerque…_

—_Remus…_

—_Tratando de protegerte…_

—_Es lo mas sensato que…—No pudo terminar de hablar, los labios de Remus estaban sobre los suyos, mantuvo los ojos abiertos durante un instante, no creyendo que aquello estaba sucediendo, esos cálidos labios lo invitaban a seguir, y sucumbió muy rápido, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo besaba o lo tocaba de la manera en que Remus lo estaba haciendo y no podía negar que se sentía fantástico, sobre todo por que se trataba de Remus, era él quien ahora lo sujetaba por las caderas y pegaba mucho mas sus cuerpos contra la pared, apenas teniendo conciencia de que estaban en medio de la calle, por mas que fuera un callejón oscuro en una calle abandonada era la calle, donde cualquiera que decidiera alejarse un poco los podría encontrar. _

—_Severus— murmuró Remus apartándose un poco del beso y pegando su frente a la de Snape, que cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente_

—_¿Quieres…?— su voz sonaba mucho mas ahogada de lo que había esperado —¿Ir a mi casa?— preguntó finalmente, sujetándose con fuerza del viejo abrigo marrón de Remus, y tratando de convencerse de que si Remus decía que no, no era el fin del mundo ni la gran cosa. _

_Remus no respondió simplemente lo besó una vez mas, solo que esta vez no era un beso agresivo ni necesitado, no era un beso hambriento, era un beso tranquilo y lento, entregado, el corazón de Snape dio un salto, por un momento tuvo miedo, miedo a lo que fuera a pasar si daba ese paso, el aroma y el calor de ese cuerpo que se apretaba contra él lo convenció finalmente, pasó las manos alrededor del cuello de Remus y activó el traslador a su casa, ambos aparecieron en mitad de la redonda y engañosa sala._

—_Vaya…— murmuró Remus soltándose un poco de Snape y mirando a todos lados, era una habitación completamente circular, no parecía haber nada más que aquello. Miró a Snape una vez mas, lucía ligeramente asustado, le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y entonces Snape le devolvió la sonrisa._

_Snape soltó el aire lentamente, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo estaba reteniendo, con una mano acarició casi con miedo el cabello de Remus y entonces se volvieron a besar, las manos recorriendo los cuerpos, tratando de alejar todos los estorbos como los abrigos y demás ropas, Snape retrocedía poco a poco cruzando la habitación y llevándose con él a Remus, hasta que chocaron con una de las paredes, Remus se apartó un poco y le sonrió _

—_Eh… mi habitación… ¿Quieres?_

—_Aja…_

_Snape se alejó solo un poco de la pared, lo suficiente como para abrir una puerta camuflada, detrás de ella había unas escaleras largas y empinadas, jaló a Remus hacia el interior y apenas pudieron recorrer los escalones besándose y tocándose, tratando de llegar a su destino y a la vez demasiado impacientes para fijarse por donde caminar._

_Finalmente lograron llegar al segundo piso, en donde una gran sala, con pocos muebles y un escritorio, estaba apenas iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas, Remus dio una mirada distraída alrededor y fue jalado por Snape hasta una de las puertas abiertas, en donde estaba la habitación, en el camino ambos ya habían perdido abrigos, camisetas y suéter, ambos estaban ya medio desnudos y con los pantalones desabrochados, de pie frente a la cama, Snape empezó a besarlo por el cuello, bajando poco a poco, mientras Remus gemía mas sonoramente, su lengua dio una lenta lamida alrededor de la tetilla de Remus y éste se aferró con mas fuerza de sus hombros, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, lo mordió con un poco mas de fuerza hasta dejarla completamente erecta, antes de hacer lo mismo con la otra, sus manos acariciaban lentamente el abdomen_

—_Mmm… Severus…— murmuró entrecortadamente Remus cuando las manos de Snape bajaron un poco mas, hasta meterse dentro del pantalón, —Si…_

_Snape se puso de rodillas delante de él y terminó de bajar pantalones y ropa interior de un solo tirón, delante de él se irguió el rosado y mas que erecto miembro de Remus, con una mano casi tímidamente lo acarició escuchando la respiración entrecortada y los pequeños gemidos que Remus soltaba, acercó sus labios un poco mas y empezó a repartir pequeños besos alternados con largas lamidas por todo el miembro, una de las manos de Remus se sujetó a su cabello y sus caderas se empujaron, como muda petición, Snape sonrió un poco antes de abrir la boca y empezar a chupar, suave y lentamente, lo mas lentamente que pudiera, no sabía si alguna vez mas tendría la oportunidad y lo disfrutaría aunque luego se arrepintiera, con ambas manos sujetó las caderas de Remus y siguió chupando y lamiendo, con su lengua jugando alrededor de la cabeza para luego volver a meter todo el miembro hasta casi el fondo de su garganta, él mismo se sentía demasiado excitado mientras Remus seguía gimiendo y luchando por empujarse mas adentro aun, los dedos que se habían enredado en su cabello tiraron de él con fuerza_

—_Para… no puedo… ¡Oh joder!_

_Snape se apartó suavemente, lamiendo por última vez, antes de ponerse en pie, entonces Remus lo empujó contra la cama, aquella acción le había tomado por sorpresa, apoyó los codos en la cama mientras lo veía desprenderse de las botas y calcetines para luego terminar de sacarse los pantalones y ropa interior._

—_Remus…— gimió cuando el hombre estuvo completamente desnudo. Remus se acercó lentamente hacia él y sus manos empezaron a desanudarle las botas, Snape se tendió completamente, y dejó que Remus lo desnudara por completo mientras sus manos lo acariciaban con cariño, con demasiado cariño, y ese sentimiento lo asustaba tanto, los labios de Remus subieron por sus muslos y se hicieron camino hasta su erección, abrió los ojos en el momento preciso para ver como Remus se inclinaba sobre su erección, tragándola casi toda —Oh joder… joder…— dejó caer la cabeza una vez mas hacia atrás, las manos de Remus le acariciaban la parte interior de los muslos y los testículos con suavidad mientras esa boca ponía mayor velocidad, sintió uno de aquellos dedos haciéndose camino hacia mas abajo y entonces entendió lo que Remus quería, se apartó rápidamente._

—_¿Qué…?— preguntó extrañado Remus mirándolo atentamente, Snape tragó ante la visión de un tan excitado Remus y negó suavemente _

—_Yo no soy pasivo…_

—_Oh…— respondió Remus, casi con burla —Tal vez pronto te convenza de probarlo— comentó mientras se acercaba hasta él, Snape estuvo a punto de contestar que no, que ya era muy viejo y hasta ahora nadie lo había podido convencer, y que dudaba que él pudiera, sin embargo los labios de Remus se apoderaron de los suyos y mandó de paseo todos esos pensamientos mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura, sus cuerpos pegados, sus erecciones rozándose, sus respiraciones cada vez mas agitadas, con un poco de esfuerzo logró invertir los papeles, dejando a Remus contra la cama, mientras aun lo besaba, se apartaron jadeando, entonces Remus le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta lentamente, Snape jadeó, acariciando con un par de dedos la columna vertebral, pronto reemplazó aquellos dedos con su lengua, le encantaba la forma como hacía que Remus culebreara en la cama, como se agitaba, como levantaba las caderas, todo de él le empezaba a fascinar cada vez mas._

—_Severus… por favor— pidió con voz agitada Remus levantando un poco mas las caderas. Snape le dio una fuerte mordida en la nuca, haciéndolo gemir una vez mas, silenciosamente invocó su varita, que había quedado tirada por el piso, con ella acarició la espalda de Remus, mientras éste se arqueaba un poco más, —Oh si…— jadeó _

—_Remus… ¿sabes que eres jodidamente sexy?— preguntó con voz ronca mientras separaba las nalgas de Remus, que se había ya apoyado sobre sus rodillas y manos sobre la cama, su varita apuntó hacia la rosada entrada y Remus se removió un poco mas mientras el hechizo de lubricación lo preparaba _

—_-Tu también lo eres… No tienes ni idea de cuanto— afirmó agitadamente —Oh… Severus, por favor…_

_Snape dejó caer la varita a un lado y con una mano guió su propia erección presionando suavemente la entrada — ¿Listo?_

— _¡Demonios, si!— exclamó Remus empujándose hacia atrás una vez mas, entonces Snape entró en él, de una sola y rápida embestida, ambos gimieron mas fuerte._

—_Remus…— murmuró Snape dejando caer su cabeza en la espalda de Remus y repartiendo pequeños besos, tratando de controlar su respiración y serenarse un poco, sintiendo todo el interior caliente de Remus absorbiéndolo, dio una última mordida en el hombro y se levantó un poco, saliendo y volviendo a entrar, la espalda de Remus se arqueó de manera deliciosa_

—_Si… Severus— gimió con fuerza Remus, y Snape volvió a entrar en él, pronto Remus se empujaba contra él, marcando un ritmo veloz, ambos jadeando y gimiendo._

_Snape se las apañó para poder pasar una mano por debajo de su abdomen y empezar a acariciar la erección de Remus, sus labios volvieron a besar la nuca, mientras Remus se agitaba con mas fuerza contra él_

—_Remus… Remus…_

—_mmm… Severus… ya…— su interior se contrajo mientras el orgasmo lo golpeaba, sintió aquella sustancia tibia en su interior, _

—_Si… — gritó Snape mientras el interior de Remus lo hacía llegar a su propio orgasmo, Remus se dejó caer sobre la cama y Snape sobre él, aun en su interior, jadeando._

Después de aquella primera vez había habido muchas más, y Remus finalmente había tenido razón, después de unos cuantos meses, después de que Sirius muriera, finalmente había accedido a entregarse a él, y había sido millones de veces mejor de lo que había imaginado… Remus lograba hacerlo sentir amado, querido, como si no juzgara lo que era o lo que había sido, cuando estaban juntos solo eran ellos dos, sin pasado, ni presente, sin etiquetas, ni puestos de lucha en medio de una guerra, solo ellos dos, y hubiera sido tan bueno que durara para siempre… Pero él sabía que aquello no sería posible… jamás. Recordaba aquella noche en que Remus le había dicho que lo quería por primera vez, él no había sido capaz de responderle, tenía tanto miedo… "No te encariñes conmigo, Remus" había contestado, aunque sabía que ya era tarde, que entre ambos había mucho mas que cariño, que ya estaba enamorado… Dio un sorbo mas a su vaso de licor y aspiró el suave olor del suéter que sostenía, aquel que había dejado Remus en su casa tras esa primera vez —Adiós…— murmuró hacia la nada mientras dejaba caer el suéter en la chimenea, y se quedó durante mucho tiempo mas viéndolo arder lentamente…

**--0o0o0--**

—Sigo pensando que tal vez deberíamos ir a ver que estén bien— opinó Ron, Hermione asintió, respaldando la opinión de su amigo

—Y yo que si lo hacemos se enojaran…— dijo Pansy mientras terminaba de escribir en el largo pergamino

—Harry no se enojará— reprochó Hermione

—Ya, si estuvieran en la cama juntos y les tocaran la puerta ¿No se enojarían?— preguntó Blaise hacia ella, mientras corregía un par de líneas de la composición de Pansy, Hermione se sonrojó terriblemente, al igual que Ron

—Nosotros no…— balbuceó apenas, Goyle y Crable soltaron carcajadas y fueron secundadas por las de Balise y Pansy

—Jo jo, que cómicas que son las serpientes— ironizó Ron y Hermione entrecerró los ojos mirándolos con rabia

—Si, lo somos— aceptó Pansy con una sonrisa coqueta —y el punto es que no les iremos a tocar la puerta, es decir tanto ustedes como nosotros sabemos lo que están haciendo y no los vamos a interrumpir, después de todo no han tenido tiempo para estar juntos durante varios días

—¿Pero de que hablas?— preguntó Ron —Si han estado viéndose toda la semana, nosotros estábamos allí, ¿no recuerdan?— Hermione arqueó una ceja y los demás lo miraron divertidos, —Olvídenlo— masculló finalmente

—Ya… parece que los leoncitos no pueden andar lejos de Potter durante mucho tiempo— dijo Pansy haciendo un puchero —Mas tarde vamos a verlos, de haber sabido que se ponían así

—Déjanos en paz— masculló Hermione mientras se ponía en pie —Mejor nos vamos Ron

—¿Van al gran comedor?— preguntó Goyle, Crable miró esperanzado a Pansy y Blaise, pero éste último negó con la cabeza

—No, ellos no irán al gran comedor, aun tenemos que hablar de Potter y Draco— informó Blaise

—¿Con ustedes?

—Si, Weasley, con nosotros

—¿Y de que exactamente?— preguntó Hermione sentándose nuevamente, Ron le dio una mirada decepcionada y también se sentó a su lado

—Pues, ¿recuerdas cuando Blaise dijo que parecía que hoy quisieran hacerlos pelear?— Pansy se puso en pie y sacó la varita empezando a hacer trazos en el aire, Ron Hermione, Goyle y Crable asintieron

—Bien, durante la semana, a Draco lo han estado insultando de muchas formas, le han dicho que es un mortífago, le han dicho que ha arrastrado y engañado a Harry…

—Realmente, Parkinson, sabemos todo lo que le han dicho, hemos estado varias veces allí— interrumpió Hermione y Pansy le dio una mirada resentida

—Déjala terminar, Granger, que a ti nadie te interrumpe cuando despliegas toda la explicación de tus teorías, por mas absurdas que sean— reclamó Zabinni

—Tampoco es para que le digas las cosas así— reprochó Ron

—Ella fue la que interrumpió— Continuó Blaise, ambos se miraban enojados, Goyle puso los ojos en blanco y Crable se cruzó de brazos mirándolos con atención como si se tratara del espectáculo mas interesante del mundo, mientras Ron y Blaise seguían discutiendo, Hermione parecía enfadada y Pansy simplemente estaba esperando a que terminaran de pelear cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, todos se sobresaltaron y apuntaron con sus varitas a una muy sonrojada Lavender.

— ¡Qué demonios! Weasley, aleja a tu novia— gritó Blaise hacia Ron que se veía de pronto mucho mas sonrojado que cuando habían estado discutiendo.

—¡Rony!— Lavander se veía contrariada, como si no pudiera creer lo que había encontrado en el interior del aula

—Lavander… sinceramente ahora no es el momento— dijo Ron caminando hacia ella

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Lavender mirando hacia los demás chicos, Hermione se removió algo incómoda y Pansy le dio una mirada curiosa —¿Por qué siempre andas con estos?— su voz era suave, casi un murmullo, como no queriendo que nadie mas que Ron la escuchara

—Lav, en serio, ahora no…— Ron la tomó de un brazo y la jaló

—Nunca es el momento, hace más de una semana que no nos vemos casi nada… sobre todo desde que ahora te has vuelto defensor de las serpientes…

—No les digas así, vamos afuera mejor— Ron no miró alrededor cuando salieron del salón, por un instante todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Eso fue interesante— comentó Pansy sentándose junto a Hermione, que negó con la cabeza y luego giró hacia la chica

—¿Decías sobre Harry y Malfoy?

—En serio, Granger, te creí más inteligente como para dejar que Weasley se metiera con esa tipa

—Ese no es tu asunto…

—Ya…

—Pansy tiene razón, Granger… en un dos por tres la podemos sacar del camino y…— Blaise no continuó hablando, Ron entraba en ese momento bastante sonrojado y se sentó sin mirar a nadie, junto a Hermione.

Pansy suspiró cansada, no creyendo que hace solo momentos hasta había estado interesada en poder solucionar problemas de la sangre… De Granger, _Draco me está pegando sus manías_, pensó antes de hablar —Bien, decía que las otras casas, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw han estado molestando a Harry y Draco, diciéndole a Draco que es un mortífagos, a Harry que es un traidor por unirse al que no debe ser nombrado y toda esa sarta de estupideces, pero solo en Slytherin han dicho el tipo de cosas que Barclay le dijo a Draco

—Nadie, excepto los Slytherin, que eran los que estaban mas apegados al hecho de que Draco era un próximo mortífago lo consideran un vendido, alguien que se ha entregado a Potter a cambio de protección— comentó Blaise

—Eso quiere decir… —Empezó Ron

—Que ese Barclay es un mortífago— concluyó Hermione

—Esa es una prueba mas de que no todos los mortifagos están en Slytherin— murmuró Crable molesto

—Nosotros no hemos dicho eso— se defendió Hermione

—Pero sabemos que lo piensan— reprochó Blaise

— ¿Cómo lo puedes saber?— picó Ron —¿Ahora también sabes legerimancia?

—Pues si— sonrió Blaise cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a Ron que apartó la vista —Por ejemplo sé que no quieres estar con esa tal Brown…

— ¡Piérdete!— Gritó Ron poniéndose en pie —Mejor nos vamos…— dijo mientras tendía una mano a Hermione que lo miró solo un instante antes de negar con la cabeza

—Pelear no es la solución— Hermione miró hacia los demás —Si Harry y Malfoy pudieron dejar de hacerlo… aparentemente, nosotros también podemos ¿no? Es decir ellos ya no parecen querer matarse ni nada de eso…

Los seis se miraron en silencio un momento, antes de empezar a reír —Ya… mejor solo tratemos de ver que demonios le pasa a Barclay— dijo finalmente Pansy.

**--0o0o0--**

El Gran comedor estaba repleto, era la hora en que casi toda la escuela parecía haberse juntado a comer, los profesores estaban en la gran mesa elevada del fondo, conversando y comiendo sin dejar de mirar a los alumnos, no había que negar que últimamente la habían tenido muy difícil con todos los presuntos intentos de hacer justicia a los que se habían dedicado los alumnos en contra de Draco y Harry, por suerte el director ya había vuelto aquella noche y mañana podría ayudar a solucionar todo este enredo, al menos eso quería creer la profesora McGonagall, mientras suspiraba cansada mirando a lo que al parecer era el nuevo grupo estrella de la escuela, los Gryffindor mezclados con los Slytherin, quien lo diría… solo faltaban Potter y Malfoy.

—Allí está— señaló Goyle hacia la mesa del centro donde Barclay, luciendo aun algo golpeado comía junto a varios de su casa,

—No podemos ir por él, los profesores están mirando— apuntó Hermione.

—Nosotros podemos sacarlo en vuelo— afirmó Crable mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos, Ron sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo por el recuerdo de aquellos nudillos tronando cuando se trataba de molestarlo a él.

—Lo mejor será ir a nuestras mesas, saquen algo de comida para Potter y Draco y en cuanto ese abandone el gran Comedor lo seguimos— planteó Blaise

—Interesante plan— afirmó Ron —Pero no crees que sospecharan si nos ven salir a todos tras él

—No haremos un gran escándalo para salir— criticó Blaise, Pansy y Hermione pusieron los ojos en blanco casi a la vez mientras tiraban del brazo de cada uno de ellos.

—Los vemos al rato— comentó Hermione, y Pansy asintió, Blaise y Ron se dieron miradas asombradas ante el comportamiento de las chicas pero no agregaron nada mas, Lavander se puso en pie y le dio una mirada de odio a Ron y Hermione antes de salir corriendo del Gran Comedor, detrás de ella salió Padma, deteniéndose solo un momento a mirarlos de la misma manera que su amiga

—¿Tu… es decir ella y tu han roto?— preguntó suavemente Hermione mientras se sentaban en un lugar en donde Barclay era visible, Ron simplemente negó con la cabeza y empezó a juntar unos cuantos panecillos en una servilleta.

— ¿Tu y Ernie se siguen viendo?— preguntó Ron luego de un momento y Hermione se sonrojó bastante

—No… no nos veíamos en realidad, además es muy entrometido… siempre queriendo saber a donde íbamos y por que…

—Oh…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato mas hasta que Ginny junto a Dean, Neville y Seamus se acercaron a ellos, por algunos minutos mas mantuvieron una tensa conversación, todos excepto Ginny parecían aun enfadados por que Harry estuviera ahora con Malfoy, y aunque aparentemente ninguno parecía creer en los comentarios del profeta, tampoco habían hecho gran cosa por dárselo a conocer a Harry.

—Ya se va— informó Goyle poniéndose de pie, sus amigos lo imitaron y cuando llegaron a la puerta del comedor ya Hermione y Ron estaban a su lado.

Se dieron una mirada de entendimiento y avanzaron por el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras de Hufflepuff, no tuvieron que avanzar mucho para dar con Barclay, caminaba junto a dos chicos mas de sexto, Edgar Wren y Daryl Sitwell y uno que estaban seguros estaba ya en séptimo Robert Stroud, los cuatro iban hablando en murmullos y no parecían muy contentos, pero a menos que dejaran solo a Barclay no tendrían oportunidad, se escondieron en parejas detrás de algunas columnas y los vieron alejarse poco a poco, Hermione suspiró decepcionada hasta que de uno de lo que al parecer era un pasillo secreto emergió Nott y le dio el alcance al grupo de Barclay y aunque no pudieron escuchar lo que decían, Barclay parecía molesto, y reclamaba algo a Nott.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry dio un suspiro cansado y se acomodó un poco mas de costado, realmente, luego de todo había quedado ligeramente adolorido, y le hubiera gustado poder ir al baño a usar el hechizo que Draco le había enseñado, pero poco antes, cuando atrajo su varita para limpiarlos un poco a ambos y poder cubrirse, Draco, que hasta entonces había estado durmiendo profundamente, se había removido ligeramente, Harry no tenía idea de que o quien lo había molestado tanto hasta dejarlo en ese estado tan desconocido para él, pero si sabía que lo mejor era dejarle descansar, tal vez luego cuando despertara le contaría lo que pasaba y lo podría ayudar, o al menos lo podría escuchar… Últimamente se sentía tan inútil en cuanto a ayudar a la gente, en cuanto a ayudar a Draco, ahora que sus padres se habían ido y él había decidido quedarse, la seguridad de Draco era algo que le preocupaba cada vez mas, por mas que supiera que existía el refugio y que Draco planeaba quedarse allí no podía dejar de pensar que aquel lugar no era del todo seguro, que podía pasarle muchas cosas durante su ausencia, sin contar cuanto lo extrañaría ¿Sería demasiado impulsivo irse a pasar el verano con él? ¿Acaso podría hacerlo? Es decir… ahora tenía que ayudar a Dumbledore con la búsqueda de los Horcruxes y luego… luego tendría que cumplir con aquella profecía, Draco le había dicho que no tenía que hacerlo, que las profecías eran inexactas, que el destino estaba solo en sus manos, que si él lo quisiera no tendría que enfrentarse a Voldemort, pero Harry sabía que no podría, que tenía que ir por él, tarde o temprano, no solo por que una profecía lo obligaba, si no por que no podía permitir que mas gente sufriera, que chicos fueran obligados a ser mortifagos, que familias, como la de Draco, se tuvieran que esconder, o que mas mestizos murieran, tenía que hacerlo por sus padres, por Sirius. Draco le había dicho que iría con él, que no lo dejaría solo, pero Harry no quería eso, no quería ponerlo en mas peligro, ni a él ni a Ron o Hermione, ¿Acaso se enfadarían por tratar de protegerlos? A él mismo le había costado entender las razones de Draco antes de dar su brazo a torcer.

Había imaginado muchas veces que un día, no sabía cuando con exactitud, partiría solo, sin decirles nada y trataría de solucionar todo, aunque siempre temía que ellos fueran tras él, para protegerlo y todo resultara peor…

—Hey Potter— gritó una voz desde fuera de la habitación, estaba seguro que se trataba de Blaise, se removió incómodo y con mucho cuidado finalmente se puso en pie, miró alrededor buscando sus pantalones y túnica

—Harry… ¿Están allí?— preguntó la voz de Hermione

—Por supuesto que están— comentó Pansy en voz alta —Y te digo, no les gustará que los interrumpan

Harry sonrió ligeramente y terminando de abotonar su túnica miró hacia la cama una vez mas, él que había estado tan preocupado por no despertar a Draco y con todos los gritos apenas se había volteado un poco mas, _Necesito algo con que separar la habitación _pensó, y en el momento una gran mampara separó la habitación en dos, dejando la cama y a Draco ocultos

—Vamos Draco, abre ya— fue esta vez la voz de Blaise, le pareció escuchar la voz de Ron objetando algo suavemente cuando finalmente pudo deshacer los hechizos que Draco había puesto en la puerta, delante suyo estaban Goyle, Crable, Pansy, Blaise, Ron y Hermione, estos dos, para variar, sonrojados, como cada vez que veían como se besaba con Draco.

—¿Podrían no hacer ruido?— pidió Harry poniéndose a un lado para que pasaran —Draco esta dormido…

— ¡Huy que dulce!— dijo Pansy mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sofás que había en el centro, frente a la chimenea, y Harry puso los ojos en blanco, lamentando haberlos dejado entrar.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Hermione mientras lo jalaba de un brazo

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?— preguntó Harry, Ron lo empujó un poco y lo hizo sentar en el sofá y entonces un pequeño dolor en su culo se hizo presente.

—Pues… Malfoy parecía alterado— dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose a su lado, los demás le dieron miradas de reproche pero él no se dio por enterado, o al menos eso pareció

—No pasa nada…— Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello algo nervioso antes de ponerse en pie —Yo voy… — señaló una puerta oscura al otro lado de la habitación —Solo no hagan mucha bulla…— finalmente pudo meterse al baño y practicar el hechizo que Draco le había enseñado la primera vez, mucho mas aliviado salió del baño, en la, ahora sala, los chicos murmuraban suavemente, mientras Hermione tomaba notas

—Estuvimos siguiendo a Barclay— informó Ron en cuanto Harry les dio el alcance

—¿Barclay?— preguntó confuso, acomodándose, ahora mas tranquilamente en el sofá junto a Hermione.

—Y no sabes con quien lo vimos finalmente…— comentó Pansy — ¡Con Theo! Aunque parecía algo enfadado…

—Así que eso prueba nuestra teoría de que también esta metido con los mortifagos— explicó Hermione —O que por lo menos esta siendo usado por Nott para algo…

—Ya… por que es un Hufflepuff y ellos no pueden ser mortifagos…

—Y vuelve la mula al trigo— canturreó Hermione mirando duramente a Pansy

—Solo repito lo que ustedes creen

—No puedes saber lo que creemos…

—Chicos…— interrumpió Harry

—Granger, dijiste que evitaríamos matarnos— opinó Goyle cruzándose de brazos

—Ella empezó

—¿Evitar matarse?— preguntó Harry hacia sus amigos, pero no le hicieron mucho caso

—No, en realidad…— empezó a objetar Blaise, pero Harry se puso de pie, interrumpiendo toda la discusión

—En serio, no sé de que están hablando, pero como sigan así, despertaran a Draco y él no está muy bien…

— ¿No te lo contó?— preguntó Ron

— ¿Qué me tenía que contar?

Todos se dieron una mirada preocupada, y luego se quedaron en silencio por mucho rato mas, Harry lamentó que por primera vez se pusieran de acuerdo en algo, por que justo habían escogido el momento para no contarle nada de lo que quería saber.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco abrió los ojos con bastante lentitud, se sentía bastante desorientado, escuchaba las voces de sus amigos, pero aquella definitivamente no era su cama, se dejó caer completamente de espaldas y empezó a mirar todo con mas atención, recordó entonces que estaban en la sala de los menesteres, y seguro Harry había puesto esa mampara para que pudiera seguir durmiendo, y se lo agradeció, no tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus amigos, y menos a los de Harry, ni de recordar nada del incidente de aquella tarde. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y continuó escuchando.

—Si algo se esta cocinando en la escuela ya debería haber pasado— opinó Harry

—Crees que quieran… ya sabes… ¿atacarte? — preguntó algo nerviosa Hermione.

—No…Dumbledore no ha estado en la escuela desde hace días, si hubieran querido hacer algo lo hubieran echo ya— respondió Harry mirando hacia la mampara que dividía la habitación.

—Tal vez solo están alardeando— comentó Blaise

—¿Alardeando?

—Si, Weasley, van haciéndose los importantes… metiendo miedo y…— apoyó Pansy

—No lo creo— interrumpió Hermione, Pansy la miró fastidiada pero ella siguió hablando —Es decir, ellos no han alardeado, lo que sabemos es por que Nott se lo ha dicho a Malfoy, no han ido por el colegio diciendo que son mortífagos.

—Nott siempre anda rondando a Draco… desde antes de que todo esto pasara— comentó Harry mirando a los Slytherin, tratando de encontrar alguna reacción que le diera una pista del comportamiento del chico

—Es su amigo— contestó Blaise —Y Draco, aunque no lo crean se preocupa por sus amigos

—Nadie ha dicho que no lo haga, Zabinni— defendió Ron

—El punto es— la voz de Goyle se hizo escuchar un poco mas alta —Que solo debemos tener cuidado, estar atentos, mientras mas nombres sepamos estaremos mas preparados…

—Él tiene razón— opinó Crable —El profesor Snape dijo que Theo no era de fiar, y los que están a su alrededor tampoco, debemos estar atentos, al final y tal vez solo querían molestar

—¿Pero que hay de la reunión en "el piso de abajo"?— preguntó Harry —Es obvio que algo va pasar

—Y Dumbledore lo sabe— Pansy se cruzó de brazos molesta

—Y no nos lo dirá— suspiró Hermione.

—De todas maneras él tiende a guardarse información— reprochó Harry

—Pero sin embargo hasta ahora ha hecho lo correcto ¿no? — dijo Blaise poniéndose en pie —Es decir, si es que les ha ocultado información ha sido por su bien, nada malo ha pasado y…— se interrumpió ante la mirada molesta de Ron y Hermione, Harry simplemente había bajado la mirada.

—¿Qué…?— preguntó Pansy confusa

—Nada… lo mejor será ir a dormir, ya va ser el toque de queda— Hermione se puso en pie y jaló su mochila

—Si, vamos Harry…— Ron también se puso en pie

—No… vayan ustedes, Draco y yo nos quedaremos— respondió Harry, sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente, lo cual le parecía tonto, con Draco durmiendo desnudo a unos cuantos metros se avergonzaba por admitir frente a sus amigos que pasarían la noche juntos

—Si, creo que es lo que Draco necesita ahora— Pansy junto a los demás Slytherin se pusieron en pie —Cuídalo— dijo hacia Harry, y pronto todos se despidieron y empezaron a salir de la habitación, Harry retuvo a Ron y Hermione un poco más

—Ahora si me van a contar que es lo que ha pasado realmente con Draco y ese Barclay— dijo ni bien se quedaron solos.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco sintió a Harry acercarse a la cama y cerró los ojos, por bastante rato se había vuelto a quedar dormido y no había podido escuchar todo lo que le habían dicho a Harry acerca de su altercado con Barclay, pero estaba casi seguro que Harry lo sabía ya todo, y eso solo lo hacía sentir de alguna manera avergonzado, por la forma tan depredadora que había actuado con él pocas horas antes, por su irracional deseo de saberse dueño único de Harry, por su inseguridad. Subió un poco más la manta que lo cubría, hasta el cuello y suspiró muy despacio, esperando que Harry creyera que estaba dormido, por la mañana sería mucho más fácil encararlo a él y todas sus preguntas.

Harry se quitó la túnica y los bóxer y completamente desnudo se dejó caer en la cama, algo alejado de Draco, y aunque le daba la espalda, él sabía que estaba despierto pero al parecer no con muchas ganas de hablar, cerró los ojos unos momentos, tratando de poner sus ideas en orden, Hermione le había hablado ya de los insultos a Draco aquella tarde, y había agregado además que lo mas probable es que Draco se sintiera inseguro, que tantos insultos y presión estuvieran haciéndolo tambalear… Pasó una mano por su pecho mientras pensaba en el amuleto que Draco le había dado, acarició suavemente la fría esfera, entreteniéndose sobre todo en la D grabada, aunque al final aquel amuleto había sido parte del plan de Draco, le agradaba tenerlo, que se lo hubiera regalado. Draco le había dicho que aquel en realidad si era un amuleto que le habían regalado al nacer sus abuelos, y cuando Harry trató de devolverla había dicho que lo conservara, que era lo que deseaba. Miró nuevamente al cuerpo que tenía al lado, Draco estaba completamente envuelto en aquellas mantas, y podía ver como respiraba no tan calmadamente, Él también se sentía demasiado acosado y fastidiado, no había día que no lo acusaran de traidor y de mortífago, de haber traicionado a sus padres, de ser un vendido, y muchas cosas mas, podía entender a Draco perfectamente, y pese a que se habían prometido contarse todo de ahora en adelante él también ocultaba información innecesaria como cuales o cuantos insultos había recibido al día, por que sabía que Draco se enfadaría y trataría de hacer justicia por su propia mano, tal como él deseaba hacer con Barclay, y con todo aquel que si quiera se dignara a mirar de manera hostil a su Draco, incluso Nott… La mirada que habían intercambiado los amigos de Draco cuando había preguntado quien era realmente Nott en la vida de Draco no le había gustado nada en absoluto tampoco. Soltó la esfera y esta, como siempre, desapareció antes de tocar su pecho, se giró un poco y levantó las mantas lo suficiente para meterse entre ellas, avanzó hasta poder pegar su pecho a la espalda de Draco y lo sintió dar un pequeño respingo, sin embargo no se alejó, pasó un brazo sobre su abdomen y lo pegó mas a él.

La tibieza del cuerpo de Harry lo envolvió, por un instante se había sorprendido, e incluso había intentado alejarse, aunque no tenía ya espacio hacia donde hacerlo, sin embargo en cuanto Harry lo abrazó entendió que no quería abandonar ese calor, el calor que el cuerpo de Harry le brindaba, el calor que lo reconfortaba, que lo hacía sentir capaz de vencer cualquier cosa, Lord Oscuro incluido.

Harry acomodó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Draco —Te amo…— susurró muy suavemente, su mano acariciaba lentamente el abdomen de Draco y lo podía sentir estremecerse ligeramente —No importa lo que los demás digan— empezó a dar pequeños besos en la piel pálida a su disposición —No importa lo que los demás piensen— su mano bajó un poco mas hasta la cadera, y sintió a Draco arquearse ligeramente contra él —Cualquier precio, cualquiera, Draco— Draco se removió un poco mas, pasó un brazo hacia atrás aferrándose a la cadera de Harry y pegándolo mas a él, teniendo al fin todo su cuerpo en contacto con la tibieza de Harry, —Tu lo vales, vales cualquier cosa que tenga que pasar, para verte feliz

—Yo también te amo— respondió Draco girando el rostro lo suficiente para besar a Harry

Harry lo besó lentamente, casi como una caricia —Tu lo sabes— murmuró en cuanto el beso se rompió, con los dedos acariciaba suavemente la pierna de Draco, que se arqueaba ligeramente —No me importa que seas un Malfoy y yo un Potter, no me importa lo que piensen mis amigos o los tuyos, no me importa nada mas que el hecho de que eres Draco…— Harry le dio un beso mas en el cuello —Mi Draco… y que yo soy tu Harry

—Harry…— murmuró Draco con un nudo en la garganta, la mano que aun tenía sobre la cadera de Harry se apretó con mas fuerza, ¿Es que Harry siempre tenía que hacerlo sentir tan vulnerable? No que no quisiera, simplemente no tenía la costumbre de estar con alguien que lo hiciera sentir así, que lo pudiera entender de aquella manera, ni siquiera con sus amigos había llegado a tal grado de intimidad.

—Sé que es difícil, pero esto pasará… todo pasará y tu y yo seguiremos juntos— Harry besó ahora el hombro de Draco y su mano se movió un poco mas hacia dentro, acariciando el muslo interior, Draco jadeó ligeramente

—Si… siempre

—Siempre…— Harry empezó a besar ahora la nuca de Draco y lo sintió arquearse mas aun, su erección estaba despertando poco a poco mientras Draco se frotaba contra él, su mano subió un poco mas y acarició lentamente la erección de Draco

—Harry…— jadeó Draco mientras agitaba sus caderas lentamente contra las de Harry, sentía la erección de Harry entre sus nalgas —Quiero…— pidió agitando con mas fuerza sus caderas contra las de Harry

Harry siguió mordiendo y besando lentamente ya no solo la nuca, si no también la espalda de Draco, mientras detenía por un instante sus caricias sobre el miembro de Draco y buscaba alrededor el frasco de lubricante, finalmente lo halló entre las sábanas y lo destapó, empujó a Draco un poco mas contra la cama y esparció un poco entre sus nalgas, sus dedos acariciaron el interior lentamente, la espalda de Draco se arqueó una vez mas, esta vez mucho mas alto —Te amo… demasiado

—mmm si…— apenas contestó Draco sintiendo ya demasiado placer entre las suaves caricias de la lengua de Harry en su espalda y ese par de dedos introduciéndose solo un poco en su interior

Harry se aseguró de untar un poco mas de lubricante en su propio miembro antes de volver a girar a Draco en la misma posición que minutos antes, pegó su pecho a la espalda de Draco y empujó lentamente entre las nalgas, el interior de Draco poco a poco se fue abriendo para él, sentía la mano de Draco apretándole la cadera con fuerza y la respiración entrecortada de su novio, hasta que finalmente pudo estar completamente dentro, jadeó por aquella sensación de ser envuelto por aquel calor. Sus labios volvieron a besar y morder la nuca y cuello de Draco, esperando que él le de la señal de moverse.

Draco cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire, tenía el cuerpo de Harry completamente pegado al suyo, piernas, caderas, todo, podía sentirlo todo, la mano de Harry retomó las caricias sobre su miembro, y entonces se apartó para luego volverse a empujar, Harry gimió entrecortadamente y entonces empezó a moverse, despacio, saliendo casi por completo para luego volver a entrar, siempre rozando su próstata y haciéndolo gemir y arquearse en cada ocasión, giró su rostro lo suficiente para alcanzar los labios de Harry y ambos se besaron, mientras sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose, uno contra otro, lenta y coordinadamente.

— ¡Oh! Draco— gritó Harry mientras su mano comenzó a acelerar los movimientos, la mano de Draco lo apretó más, mientras comenzaba a moverse con más rapidez

— ¡Si! Oh… mi amor…— gimió entrecortadamente Draco,

— ¡Oh…!— Harry sintió como el interior de Draco se apretaba con fuerza en torno a él, y aceleró aun mas las caricias de su mano.

— ¡Te amo! — Gritó Draco mientras su cuerpo se agitaba presa del orgasmo

— Y yo— respondió apenas Harry, antes de morder el hombro de Draco sintiendo las oleadas de placer por su propio orgasmo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, respirando entrecortadamente por algún tiempo mas, pegando sus cuerpos todo lo posible para no separarse, hasta que fue imposible y Harry salió de su interior, Draco se giró rápidamente y le dio un beso en los labios, sonriente.

Harry sonrió en respuesta, los ojos de Draco brillaban, como siempre y aquello lo hizo sentir mas seguro, invocó su varita y los limpió a ambos, Draco jaló las mantas y los abrigó a ambos que se abrazaron y apretujaron en una mezcla de brazos y piernas, lo mas juntos que pudieran estar.

—Ellos te lo dijeron, ¿verdad?— preguntó Draco después de un largo silencio, tanto que Harry pensaba que ya se había quedado dormido y escuchar su voz lo sobresaltó ligeramente.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de Barclay…

—Solo algo… — Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla

— ¿Qué exactamente?

—Pues… que te insultó de la misma manera que tus compañeros de casa…

— ¿Tu sabes que yo no he tomado en serio sus palabras ni por un momento no?

—Por supuesto que lo sé— afirmó Harry rápidamente —Pero los chicos han descubierto algo gracias a sus insultos…

—Algo escuché… creen que está en el grupo de Theo

—Los vieron juntos… los insultos no son de un Hufflepuff, si no de un Slytherin…

—Tienen razón…

—Los vigilaremos de todas maneras…

—Escuché cuando dijiste que probablemente nada pasaría…— Draco se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente y levantó el rostro para encarar a Harry — ¿Realmente lo crees o solo tratas de tranquilizarlos?

Harry apartó la mirada un instante y soltó un suspiro antes de encararlo —Solo quería tranquilizarlos…

Draco asintió y se recostó nuevamente —Si pasa algo…

—No lo pienses….

—Si pasa algo— repitió Draco un poco más fuerte —Promete que no querrás jugar al héroe, que no intentarás arreglar todo tú solo…

—Draco…

—Solo promete que no harás nada temerariamente estúpido

Harry sujetó a Draco con más fuerza —Te lo prometo…

**--0o0o0--**

La mañana siguiente Draco y Harry se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor, tomados de la mano, y caminando a paso firme, a su alrededor, tal como estaban ya acostumbrados, muchos se detuvieron a observarlos, murmurar y señalarlos, pero a Draco, francamente eso hoy, después de haber estado con Harry toda la noche, no le importaba, estaba feliz y punto.

Cerca de la entrada del Gran Comedor encontraron a sus amigos, los 6 habían formado un pequeño círculo en una de las esquinas cercanas y conversaban en murmullos, también había varios alumnos que se los quedaban mirados extrañados antes de seguir hacia el gran comedor.

—Hey… ¿Qué tal?— saludó Harry

— ¿Qué hacen aquí todos juntos?— preguntó extrañado Draco, los demás se sobresaltaron ligeramente, aunque luego sonrieron amablemente.

— ¿Así que la parejita ya se dignó a aparecer?— dijo Pansy con ligera burla, mientras Goyle y Crable sonreían abiertamente

—Pues si… ¿acaso no nos ves?— respondió Draco

Harry le dio una mirada curiosa a Ron y Hermione — ¿Y que estaban haciendo?

—Pues… esperarlos— informó Hermione y luego le dio un codazo a Pansy, Harry y Draco se miraron confundidos, ¿desde cuando se tenían esas confianzas?

—Oh… Ya Granger, que no se me va olvidar— replicó Pansy molesta mientras empezaba a rebuscar dentro de su mochila.

—¿Y ya están listos para las clases?— preguntó Blaise hacia los chicos mientras Pansy seguía removiendo las cosas en el interior de su mochila

—Supongo— dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros

—Aunque primero hay que desayunar— acotó Harry

—Si— respondieron a la vez Crable, Goyle y Ron, Harry y Draco arquearon una ceja de manera casi idéntica y empezaron a reír

— A nosotros nos toca transformaciones, ya sabes lo pesada que es McGonagall, nos tendrá practicando toda la mañana— comentó Ron hacia Goyle y Crable e ignorando las risas de Harry y Draco

—A nosotros nos toca herbología— informó Goyle

—Y la odiamos— completó Crable

— ¡Aquí está!— sonrió triunfante Pansy mientras levantaba un pequeño pergamino envuelto, Harry no necesitaba mirarlo mucho como para saber de quien era

—¿Te lo ha dado él mismo?— preguntó mientras lo desenrollaba, Draco se apartó ligeramente, por mas confianza que hubiera no iba leer la correspondencia de Harry ¿no? Pero Harry jaló de él nuevamente

—Si… hace solo unos momentos… ya ha vuelto

—Y no se le veía muy bien— comentó Blaise

—Si… estaba como que muy cansado— recordó Goyle

Harry solo asintió mientras leía la nota del director:

_Hola, mí querido Harry:_

_He escuchado que la situación ha estado algo tensa durante estos últimos días, cuanto lo lamento… Espero que tu, al igual que el señor Malfoy y vuestros amigos se encuentren bien._

_Te pediría que te reúnas conmigo esta tarde, a las 8:00, en mi oficina._

_A. Dumbledore. _

**--0o0o0--**

Gracias a todos por leer…

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y que me dejen sus comentarios, vamos, que solo les tomará un minuto.

Ya sé que este capítulo no ha sido la gran cosa en revelaiones pero es algo asi como de transición... ¡En el siguiente empieza la acción!!

Ahora, respondo a algunos comentarios que no puedo responder por la Web:

_Ivettita: __Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y por sacrificar tus ratos de estudio para leer… Si, lamentablemente como comentas, la escuela esta llena de mortífagos… Que tengas mucha suerte en tus estudios y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también…_

_Un abrazo_

_Pao_

_Len, D_ : _Pues primer comentario, ¡Mucho gusto! Y gracias por leer está y las otras historias, me halagan tus palabras… Espero que te sigas animando a dejarme comentarios… :D _

_Un abrazo_

_Pao _

_Cindy:__ Hola!! Siempre leo tus comentarios, gracias por dejarlos, me encantan… _

_Nos leemos prontito_

_Un abrazo_

_Pao_

Nos leemos el siguiente lunes…

Que tengan una linda semana

Pao


	21. NUESTRA ÚLTIMA AVENTURA JUNTOS

_Hola a todos…_

_Primero que nada, disculpen la tardanza, recibí un par de mensajes por la ausencia y gracias por escribirlos… _

_No, no se me había roto el pc, (¡gracias a Dios!) sin embargo estaba un poco enferma, nada grave ni preocupante, simplemente me dio una terrible infección en la garganta, fiebre, mucha tos y todo eso… me la pasé en cama desde el sábado anterior y recién hoy estoy volviendo al trabajo…Así que ya se imaginarán la cantidad de trabajo que debo tener pendiente… de solo pensarlo me pongo enferma otra vez… _

_En fin… muchas gracias a los que se preocuparon y escribieron y no tienen nada que temer, la musa no ha muerto, solo estaba resfriada, muy resfriada…_

_En recompensa… aunque en realidad después de leer el capítulo verán que no es uno para nada alegre y no sé si lo tomaran como una recompensa al final, pero les dejo un enorme, realmente enorme capítulo que leer y que espero comenten… _

_Y recuerden, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo trato de pasarla bien, jugar a que las cosas fueron diferentes, y de paso entretenerlos… Espero estarlo logrando…_

_A leer: _

**NO SIN TI**

**CAPITULO 21**

**NUESTRA ÚLTIMA AVENTURA JUNTOS**

El día estaba mucho mas luminoso que los anteriores, al menos eso pensó Harry mientras observaba distraídamente por la ventana, tenía el rostro apoyado en una de sus manos, y a lo que consideraba una gran distancia, escuchaba la voz de la profesora McGonagall explicando la forma correcta de llevar a cabo la transformación de agua en sólido, pero sus pensamientos no estaban realmente allí… a lo lejos podía ver el invernadero, donde, sabía, Draco estaba en clases, junto con sus demás compañeros, se preguntó si estaría bien, si no lo estarían molestando, si aun permanecía sonriendo de aquella manera que tanto le encantaba ver, de la manera que había sonreído esa mañana, luego de despertar y hacer el amor una vez mas en la sala de los menesteres, de la misma forma que había sonreído durante todo el desayuno, y antes de despedirse de él para ir a clases, de la misma manera que seguro él mismo estaría sonriendo…

—¡Señor Potter!— escuchó Harry la voz de la profesora McGonagall gritando, a la vez que Hermione le daba un codazo que se clavaba en sus costillas, antes de ponerse en pie le dio una mirada resentida a su amiga

—Lo siento…

— ¡Oh, si, vaya que lo sentirá!— reprendió la profesora —Si no prestan atención, si no se preparan no serán capaces de aprobar los EXTASIS— la profesora dio una mirada severa al resto de la clase una vez mas antes de mirar a Harry nuevamente —Y eso implica no poder optar por las carreras que uno desea, Señor Potter

—Lo siento…— repitió Harry, sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente, mientras todos los miraban, un par de Ravenclaw empezaron a murmurar casi en silencio, pero con la suficiente vocalización para que Harry lo pudiera entender:

—Los mortífagos no necesitan EXTASIS

—Y ahora, si nos hace el favor de enseñarnos que tal le va con el hechizo— exigió la profesora, aparentemente no había notado para nada los comentarios de los demás compañeros, Harry suspiró profundamente y sonrió, no importaba cuanto lo molestaran aquella mañana, nada le quitaría la sonrisa del rostro.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Draco agitó distraídamente la varita, sin dejar de prestar atención a su mesa y a su planta carnívora, un rayo azul, apenas visible salió de su varita e interceptó un rayo plateado que serpenteaba por el piso, al fondo del aula escuchó como la silla que sostenía a la Hufflepuff que había intentado hechizarlo se rompía y la chica caía al piso estrepitosamente, entonces sonó una carcajada, una de aquellas que no usaba hace mucho, desdeñosa y burlona, sus amigos lo imitaron, mientras se giraban, al igual que el resto de la clase a ver a una muy sonrojada alumna, Draco no podía recordar su nombre, la chica se ponía en pie con ayuda de un par de compañeros. Ella lo miraba con rabia, él solo levantó una ceja y agrandó su sonrisa burlona, retándola, antes de girarse y continuar con su trabajo del día.

—Parece que has recuperado la forma— comentó Blaise mientras encantaba su planta para engañarla y darle de comer sin perder los dedos en el proceso

—No sé de que hablas— murmuró Draco a la vez que levantaba la varita para detener la planta de Goyle, que ya estaba dispuesta a atacar a la suya.

—Pues nos alegra— dijo Pansy sonriente mientras levitaba comida hacia su planta.

Draco miró alrededor, y al otro extremo del aula vio a Barclay, parecía contrariado y molesto, murmuraba frenéticamente con dos chicos mas, Draco le dio una mirada amenazante y luego se fijó en Theo que estaba mucho mas adelante que ellos, junto con Greengrass, y Bulstrode, lucía nervioso, por la forma como movía las manos frenéticamente sobre la pobre planta, lo conocía bien y sabía que estaba alterado. Después de la terrible charla que habían tenido la mañana en que "El Profeta" había publicado aquel artículo sobre él y Harry no habían vuelto a hablar, apenas y habían cruzado un par de miradas, tal vez era el momento de tentar la suerte un poco mas.

—Esta noche hablaré con él— dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia la mesa de Theo

— ¿Potter lo sabe?— preguntó Goyle rápidamente

—Vaya… y ahora hasta eres su fan

—No molestes Draco— espetó Crable, frunciendo el ceño —Que aquí el único fan eres tú…

—Ya lo que sea… — Draco siguió maquinando la mejor forma de hablar con Theo

—No creo que Potter esté de acuerdo, y si no me equivoco fue justamente por no decirle la verdad que ustedes se pelearon hace poco y no hagas que te recuerde el estado en el que quedaste por eso— regañó Pansy jalándolo de un brazo y haciéndolo girar un poco, para que dejara de ver a Theo.

— ¡Se lo diré!— gruñó Draco soltándose —Joder, ¿pero que demonios les pasa a todos ustedes hoy?

—Pasa que no te entendemos— regañó Blaise — ¿Para que quieres buscar más problemas? ¿No tienes acaso ya suficientes?

—Por que estoy seguro que algo va pasar, y pronto, y si Theo lo sabe trataré de averiguarlo— Draco se alisó la túnica mirando resentido a Pansy.

— ¿Y que de Potter?

—Se lo diré, luego…

—Pero…— Empezó a reclamar Crable pero Draco levantó una mano para interrumpirlo

—Pero nada, soy grande y me sé cuidar yo solito, gracias. Además nada de lo que digan me pondrá de mal humor— dijo con una sonrisa, sus amigos solo negaron y continuaron trabajando en silencio, sabiendo lo imposible que era hacerlo cambiar de opinión

**-----0o0o0-----**

—No sé a que hora terminara lo del director, pero ¿que te parece si me esperas en la sala de los menesteres? Podemos pasar la noche juntos de nuevo— murmuró Harry pegando sus labios al cuello de Draco, ambos estaban sentados y apoyados contra uno de los grandes árboles del jardín, sus amigos estaban a solo unos metros de ellos, y Harry sabía que por mas callado que hablaran era muy probable que los escucharan.

—Esta bien— contestó Draco dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, ambos observaron en silencio por un rato el cielo despejado y a sus amigos conversando de las tareas, contradiciéndose en algunos puntos

— ¿Crees que algún día de verdad se lleven bien?— preguntó Harry hacia Draco

—Pues…— empezó a contestar Draco, pero Goyle los interrumpió

— ¡Ya hemos prometido no matarnos!— apuntó — ¿Verdad?

—Cierto— confirmó Crable

—Vaya, eso realmente es un alivio— suspiró Harry sarcásticamente hacia sus amigos

Hermione tiró un poco la manga de la túnica de Ron y le señaló a la distancia a una muy molesta Lavender que caminaba junto a Padma, ambas los miraban molestas, Ron se sonrojó bastante y desvió la mirada, encontrando de pronto el pasto mucho mas interesante.

—Hey, Weasley tu novia— señaló Draco con burla, Harry le apretó la mano con fuerza, advirtiéndole no molestar, mientras Ron le daba una mirada asesina

—Él se esconde de su novia— canturreó con burla Blaise

—Si, creo que le tiene miedo— completó Pansy

— ¡Oigan!— dijo Ron poniéndose de pie molesto

—Ya, Ron, no les hagas caso solo se están divirtiendo— le dijo Hermione mientras lo jalaba para que se sentara nuevamente.

—Si, claro a costa mía— reprochó Ron, los Slytherin sonrieron más ampliamente

—¿Acaso no prometieron no matarse?— preguntó Harry algo molesto

—No nos íbamos a matar— respondió Goyle encogiéndose de hombros, todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento mas hasta que la campana que daba inicio a las clases de la tarde sonó por todo el colegio

—Bien… te veré esta noche— dijo Draco mientras acomodaba la corbata de Harry, aunque siempre le parecía que quedaba desalineada

—Si… en cuanto la clase con Dumbledore termine…— Harry pasó una mano por el cabello de Draco lentamente —Pero no quiero que te quedes hasta muy tarde esperando

—No es problema… igual y estudio un poco… lo cual no te vendría mal a ti tampoco— regañó Draco

— ¿Más? Pero si me la pasó estudiando, sobre todo desde que tú estás conmigo…

—Y quien dijo que yo no era una buena influencia para ti— sonrió Draco antes de acercarse y darle un suave beso

—Realmente si están enamorados ¿no? — murmuró Pansy hacia Hermione suavemente, ya estaban alejados varios metros de distancia de ellos

—Si… lo están— suspiró Hermione

**-----0o0o0-----**

Para cuando la clase de Aritmancia terminó Draco había puesto en su sitio a dos Ravenclaw y tenía aquella mirada retadora, que hacía que los demás se mantuvieran alejados, internamente Blaise sonrió, Draco estaba de vuelta y mucho mas seguro que antes.

Caminaron por los pasillos hacia el Gran Comedor, entonces fue que lo vio, apenas un instante, doblando por el pasillo, dio una mirada hacia Blaise que seguía re leyendo el pergamino con la última tarea y supo que no lo había visto

—Te alcanzo luego— dijo hacia Blaise

— ¿Qué?— Blaise miró alrededor, el pasillo estaba aun lleno de alumnos —No debes andar solo…

—No necesito niñera… además solo me tomará un momento, te veo en el Gran Comedor— respondió Draco corriendo hacia el pasillo por donde había visto entrar a Nott, Blaise se quedó en pie observándolo un momento, negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino hacia el Gran Comedor, estaba seguro que Pansy le echaría la bronca por haberlo dejado solo.

**-----0o0o0-----**

—Mira, allí hay mas— murmuró Pansy hacia Crable y Goyle, los tres estaban escondidos detrás de la única columna que los podía ocultar, poco antes de la entrada al "piso de abajo"

—Entonces se están juntando— murmuró Goyle con el ceño fruncido

—Potter dijo que le avisáramos

—Yo iré— resolvió Pansy —Ustedes dos quédense aquí y fíjense bien en todos los que entran… no tardaré. Se alejó de ellos, caminando con calma al principio, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no llamar la atención y empezó a correr rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, donde Granger le había dicho que Weasley y Potter estarían hasta la cena

**-----0o0o0-----**

Harry leyó una vez mas lo que había escrito en el pergamino, frunció el ceño y tachó otra frase, para luego corregirla

—Estoy seguro que Malfoy te ayudará a corregirla luego— comentó Ron a un lado

—Ya… para que luego la puedas copiar

Ron sonrió culpablemente —Es mas fácil que escuchar el discurso de Hermione…

Harry sonrió negando con la cabeza —Es bueno saber que le encuentras una utilidad a mi novio

—Para algo tenía que servir después de todo

—Oh… pero sirve para muchas cosas mas— picó Harry burlonamente, Ron se sonrojó y apartó la mirada

—Demonios, Harry, no quiero saber esas cosas…

—Yo solo hablaba de que también es muy bueno en DCAO ¿En que estabas pensando?— preguntó con mirada inocente

—Serás…— Un ruido en la entrada lo interrumpió, ambos giraron mientras veían como varios alumnos se alejaban de la entrada y afuera resonaba la voz de Pansy, seguro que con un hechizo amplificador de voz

—Vamos, Potter, que no tengo toda la maldita tarde— gritó Pansy, su voz sonaba agitada, Ron y Harry se pusieron en pie rápidamente, Harry jaló su mochila, y ante la mirada furiosa y desconcertada de todos los que estaban en la sala común en ese momento, atravesaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que masculló algo así como "inaudito"

— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Harry en cuanto el retrato se cerró nuevamente y estuvieron los tres solos en el pasillo

—Están en el piso de abajo… Están reuniéndose— jadeó ella

— ¡Genial!— dijo Ron mientras Harry buscaba dentro de la mochila la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador

—Yo me adelantaré, ¿Dónde están los demás y Draco?—

—Draco y Blaise aun no vuelven de clases y Goyle y Crable están cerca de la entrada, en el pilar que te contamos…

—Ron, tu ve con ella y espérenme allí, yo buscaré un atajo— Harry desapareció bajo la capa de invisibilidad, mientras Ron y Pansy asentían.

Comenzó a avanzar por varios de los pasillos ocultos que conocía y se detuvo a mitad de camino para poder activar el mapa, dio una mirada a los largos corredores y decidió cual era el camino mas corto a seguir

**-----0o0o0-----**

Draco resopló cansado, había perseguido, según creía él, discretamente a Theo por medio castillo para finalmente aparecer en las mazmorras, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando Theo no se detuvo frente a la entrada, si no que siguió de largo hasta donde estaba la entrada para "el piso de abajo" miró a ambos lados, no había nadie más cerca, al menos le sería mucho más fácil hablar con él.

Theo dio un par de toques con la varita y el ruido de piedras deslizándose resonó en el oscuro pasillo, Draco aprovechó la oscuridad que había alrededor para pegarse a una de las paredes a la vez que Theo miraba sobre su hombro, cuando el chico traspasó la entrada Draco avanzó con pasos rápidos tratando de alcanzarlos, un ruido a su derecha lo distrajo, giró con la varita en alto, pero soltó el aire cuando vio a sus amigos Crable y Goyle, ambos le hicieron señas para que los alcanzara, pero Draco negó con la cabeza y se llevó un par de dedos a los labios ordenándoles silencio mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de la sala

—Joder…— bufó Goyle en el momento que Ron y Pansy aparecían

— ¿Ya entraron todos?— preguntó la chica

—Si, y son muchos mas de los que pensamos— Crable le dio una mirada extraña a Ron, que arqueó una ceja interrogante —También… también habían algunos de Gryffindor— dijo finalmente en un susurro

Por un momento Ron no dijo ni hizo nada, solo lo miraba fijamente, tratando de encontrar la mentira a lo que decía —No… eso no es posible— dijo finalmente con voz ahogada, y se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Goyle en su hombro

—Haremos una lista— dijo el chico y Ron solo asintió en silencio

—Hay mas— dijo Crable

— ¿Y ahora que?— preguntó algo impaciente Pansy mientras miraba a todos lados, tratando de encontrar a Potter, aunque sabía que eso era imposible

—Draco entró tras Theo

**-----0o0o0-----**

Draco solo dio unos cuantos pasos en el interior, antes de ser jalado con fuerza contra una de las paredes, las antorchas que por lo general estaban prendidas a fuego bajo esta vez estaban completamente apagadas, su espalda dio contra una pared y emitió un pequeño quejido de dolor, con sus manos se aferró a las que lo sujetaban tratando de soltarse, pero fue imposible

—Theo— masculló, esperando que se tratase de su amigo y de no haber sido realmente atrapado, no hubo respuesta una nueva sacudida y sus pies se elevaron unos cuantos centímetros del piso, sintió como era jalado y empujado nuevamente, solo que esta vez ya no dio contra una pared, si no contra vacío, las manos lo soltaron y cayó hacia atrás, su culo golpeó en el piso y su varita finalmente se extravió en algún lugar del frío piso de piedra

—Muy bien, _amigo_— dijo Theo a la vez que hacía figuras en el aire con la varita y las antorchas se encendían, Draco miró alrededor, no sabía que el piso de abajo tuviera ese tipo de salas, al parecer su amigo se había pasado bastante tiempo en ella como para saberse los trucos. —Me alegra que hayas venido

—Theo— Draco se puso de pie, y miró alrededor, paredes grises, húmedas y viejas, antorchas ardiendo inestablemente, una sola salida, a espaldas de Theo, había que avanzar varios metros y pasar a Theo para salir —No tenías que ser tan brusco conmigo— trató de no demostrar su miedo y su desesperación por no encontrar su varita

—No te molestes en buscar tu varita, Draco, la tengo yo— dijo Theo avanzando hacia Draco,

—Y supongo que no me la devolverás— Draco se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a Theo, tal vez necesitaba replantearse la forma de hablar con él

—Eso dependerá…— Theo frunció el ceño y giró hacia la puerta un instante antes de retomar su atención en Draco

—Dime de que dependerá— apuró Draco con voz suave

—Quiero saber si dejarás a Potter

**-----0o0o0-----**

Harry corrió por los pasillos y finalmente salió por uno que daba directamente hacia la sala común de Slytherin, pasó la entrada y pudo ver a algunos alumnos mas avanzando hacia el oscuro pasillo en el que desembocaba la entrada de la posible sala de reuniones de los mortífagos, caminó junto a un par de Slytherin que avanzaban mas lentamente de lo que había deseado, le sorprendió que fueran tan chicos, si no se equivocaba apenas debían estar en cuarto año, iban en silencio, y Harry hubiera preferido que comentaran algo mas, se internó junto a ellos por la entrada y bajó las escaleras tratando de no tropezar y de no hacer ruido hasta que llegaron al final de las escaleras, habían demasiados allí, y aun entraban mas, así que temiendo ser descubierto se pegó a una de las paredes y se dedicó a observar mientras los demás alumnos iban ocupando su lugar alrededor de alguna persona en el centro que aun no había podido identificar

— ¿Dónde está Nott?— preguntó en voz alta la persona del centro, y Harry sintió un peso en el estómago, no queriendo creerlo aun avanzó unos cuantos pasos, tratando de no chocar con nadie hasta que al fin lo vio, con el ceño fruncido y mirando molesto a todos alrededor estaba Severus Snape.

— Dijo que llegaría en cualquier momento— informó una voz a la derecha, y Harry supo que se trataba de ese tal Barclay, pero aquello no lo asombró para nada, posó su mirada en Snape una vez mas, ¿después de que había hablado con Draco y ayudado a sus padres a escapar Snape estaba metido en eso?

—Bien, no vamos a esperar a que el señor Nott nos haga el honor de aparecer, si es que no está en su posición para la hora específica…—Snape dio una mirada alrededor y Harry aguantó la respiración cuando esos ojos oscuros se detuvieron en el punto en el que se encontraba, pero luego siguió mirando a los demás, no lo había descubierto —Tú— dijo señalando a una chica que Harry reconoció como Millicent Bulstrode —Lo reemplazaras

—Si, Señor— dijo la chica con voz firme, y al parecer de Harry ansiosa, casi como si esperara que Nott no se presentara después de todo.

—Los demás ya saben, no quiero estupideces— Snape dio una vuelta dentro del pequeño círculo que formaban los demás alumnos, y Harry se obligó a dejar de mirarlo y prestar mas atención a los demás rostros, aun en la penumbra podía reconocer a muchos y tenía que admitir que estaba demasiado sorprendido, como habían podido estar tan ciegos como para no notar tantas cosas —No regresaremos por nadie, esa es la primera regla, si alguien cae o se retraza se quedara, no cargamos prisioneros, ni heridos, solo tomen lo que deben tomar y salgan

Los demás alumnos asintieron, con temor y las miradas bajas, Snape se detuvo en medio del círculo —Bien… no deben levantar sospechas hasta que sea la hora, traten de salir poco a poco y en grupos pequeños, aun tenemos tiempo para que cenen algo y esperen en sus posiciones, nada sucederá hasta pasada la media noche— Harry dio un respingo, la reunión se estaba terminando y lo mas conveniente era salir de allí antes que los demás comenzaran a hacerlo, al menos ya tenía algo de información y nombres.

Caminó hacia atrás, muy lentamente, los demás empezaron a formar pequeños grupos y platicar nerviosamente, Harry los observaba con cuidado hasta que su tobillo tocó el primero escalón, entonces dio la vuelta y empezó a subir los tres largos pisos en completo silencio y con toda la lentitud posible, estaba a solo unos cuantos escalones de la salida cuando algo llamó su atención, un resplandor al lado izquierdo que, estaba seguro, no estaba allí cuando bajó las escaleras momentos antes, dio una mirada hacia abajo, al parecer aun nadie se animaba a salir, entonces desvió su camino y siguió el pequeño resplandor, solo eran unos cuantos metros, antes de lo que al parecer era la entrada a otro pasillo o a otra celda muy angosta, entonces lo escuchó, y su corazón se aceleró, la voz de Draco.

—Dime de que dependerá— respondió Draco con voz suave

—Quiero saber si dejarás a Potter

Harry dio un respingo y estuvo a punto de dejar caer la capa de invisibilidad al suelo pero cuando vio la sonrisa que Draco le daba a Nott, algo se oprimió en su pecho y prefirió quedarse quieto un poco más.

— ¿Para ir contigo y unirme a los mortífagos?— preguntó Draco despreocupadamente

—Tu padre así lo hubiera querido… yo lo quiero así— respondió Nott dando un par de pasos mas hacia Draco, que se contuvo por no retroceder

—Mi padre solo quería que estuviéramos a salvo, no importaba el como— dijo Draco aun con aquella mirada de autosuficiencia que a Harry tanto disgustaba. —Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, yo lo he visto, Potter le ganará

— ¡No puedes decir eso! él solo es un mestizo que ni siquiera esta calificado como mago aún

—Nosotros tampoco estamos completamente calificados y entrenados, y ya ves, hasta estás en una misión para el Lord

—Es diferente, nosotros somos sangre pura, somos mejores que ellos

—Puede que tengas razón— Draco se encogió de hombros —Somos mejores, pero eso no quita que lo que estas haciendo implica un gran peligro, peligro que yo no estoy dispuesto a correr y que tu tampoco deberías correr

— ¿Por qué te importa?— preguntó Nott avanzando un poco mas hacia Draco, esta vez el rubio no pudo evitar el retroceder un paso mas — ¿Por qué ahora si te importa lo que yo haga?

—Por que eres mi amigo— respondió rápidamente Draco, Harry apretó con más fuerza la varita y tomó una bocanada de aire mientras veía a Nott avanzar un poco más hacia Draco, sabía que debía interrumpir pero algo lo obligaba a seguir escuchando, ¿sería la duda acaso? ¿La forma como Nott le hablaba? ¿O como Draco respondía?

—Tu sabes que no es cierto, que somos mas que eso— Nott habló con voz muy suave, tanto que a Harry le costó un poco escuchar lo que decía, con mucho cuidado y lentitud, avanzó un par de pasos mas, vio como la varita de Draco asomaba de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica de Nott.

—Theo… — suspiró Draco —Solo somos amigos, siempre lo hemos sido

—Dejamos de serlo cuando te metiste en mi cama, Draco— respondió Nott sujetando con una mano firmemente uno de los brazos de Draco, con la otra mano presionó la varita contra su pecho —Cuando me entregué a ti… ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas las cosas que me dijiste?

—Eso fue solo sexo, la pasamos bien y…

—Joder, Draco fuiste el primero, tu sabías, ¡lo sabías!

—Eso…— Draco jadeó ligeramente cuando la mano apretó un poco mas fuerte, sin embargo se contuvo de soltarse o defenderse, sentía que aun tenía una oportunidad —Eso fue un error… no…

—Fue mas de un error— interrumpió Nott con voz grave y Harry sintió cierta cantidad de furia en su pecho, Draco y Nott habían sido amantes, habían tenido algo, habían estado juntos y Draco jamás se lo había dicho, pese a que había preguntado

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver con…?— empezó a preguntar Draco, pero Nott lo interrumpió una vez más

—Y en la última fiesta… ¿Cuando respondiste a mi beso?— empujó a Draco contra la pared y pegó su cuerpo al del rubio —Cuando gemiste debajo mío…

—Ese día estaba borracho y yo no…— empezó a objetar Draco aunque no pudo continuar, pues un rayo salido de la nada había golpeado la espalda de Nott, con tanta fuerza que hizo que él mismo se golpease contra la pared. El cuerpo de Nott resbaló al piso y, Draco miró espantado alrededor, el alma se le fue a los pies cuando un furioso, realmente furioso, Harry apareció de la nada

— ¡Harry…!— dijo aliviado Draco, pero una sola mirada de Harry lo hizo callar.

Harry se sentía furioso, pero lo mas importante ahora era librar a Draco de Nott y salir antes que los demás los descubrieran, todo lo demás podría esperar —Tu varita está en el bolsillo izquierdo de la túnica de _tu amigo—_ escupió las dos últimas palabras con toda la rabia posible —Tú que eres el que tiene costumbre de tocarlo, sácala

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente se agachó e hizo rodar el cuerpo de Theo, que aun permanecía inconciente, sacó del lado izquierdo la varita y luego se puso en pie, Harry levantó la capa y le indicó que se metiera en ella, junto a él

—Debemos irnos— informó Harry una vez que ambos estaban cubiertos —Pronto los demás saldrán

—Escucha, Harry…— murmuró Draco tomándolo de la mano, sin embargo Harry se soltó rápidamente

—Ahora no, y compórtate si es que no quieres que nos descubran

Draco asintió en silencio y pegó su cuerpo todo lo posible a Harry, ambos dieron una última mirada al cuerpo inconciente de Nott antes de caminar hacia las escaleras y luego hacia la salida.

**-----0o0o0-----**

—No puedo creer que hayas dejado que se fuera solo— regañó la voz de Hermione, Blaise puso los ojos en blanco, y pensar que había estado preocupado por los regaños de Pansy, ¿es que todas las mujeres eran igual de regañonas?

—Ya te lo dije Granger, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión

—Se parece a Harry— suspiró ella mientras seguían avanzando con pasos rápidos hacia las mazmorras, esperando encontrar a Ron y Harry, o a Draco, pues ya habían escuchado el chisme de que Pansy había ido por ellos haciendo gran escándalo en la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor.

— ¿Él también es terco?

—Un cabezotas irremediable…

—Se la pasaran de lo lindo peleando entonces— dijo él con una sonrisa y Hermione sonrió en respuesta.

Avanzaron por varios pasillos mas hasta que llegaron cerca de las mazmorras, entonces fue cuando vieron a todo el grupo caminando hacia ellos, no parecían muy contentos

— ¿Dónde estaban?— preguntó Ron en forma bastante agresiva en cuanto estuvieron cerca, Blaise arqueó una ceja y sonrió pasando un brazo alrededor de una sorprendida Hermione

— ¿Siento algo de celos en tu voz, Weasley?

— ¡Zabinni!— reclamó molesta Hermione mientras se soltaba, Pansy solo sonrió ligeramente y Crable y Goyle negaron con la cabeza

—Este no es el momento para sus tontos juegos— reprochó Harry reanudando la marcha —Vamos a la sala de los menesteres

Hermione le dio una mirada preocupada y luego miró hacia los demás — ¿Qué pasa?

—Vamos— dijo Ron jalándola de un brazo, y todos siguieron a Harry en silencio, Hermione dio una mirada a Draco, parecía demasiado abatido y caminaba en silencio, en el extremo opuesto que Harry.

**-----0o0o0-----**

—Snape estaba molesto— informó Bulstrode hacia Nott que finalmente había despertado y bajado a la sala de reuniones, aunque esta ya había acabado

—Me lo imagino… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Que siguiéramos con el plan, que no tomemos prisioneros y que no olvidemos que no debemos dañar a ningún Slytherin

Nott frunció el ceño y asintió —Si, claro…— "no dijo nada de traidores", pensó

**-----0o0o0-----**

—Será esta noche— informó Harry en cuanto entraron a la sala de los menesteres, que esta vez lucía como una gran aula llena de mesas y sillas, en el fondo una chimenea ardía suavemente —A la media noche, aunque no dijeron mas nada… parece que se saben ya el plan a la perfección, solo mencionaron algo acerca de que cada uno debe tomar lo indicado y escapar…

—¿Tenemos algo escondido en la escuela nuevamente?— preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño

—No lo creo…— Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello, algo nervioso —Son muchos, van por varias cosas…

—Bien, mejor dejemos de especular y vamos a lo que tenemos ¿cuántos son?— preguntó Hermione mientras sacaba de la mochila un pergamino y una pluma para tomar nota —¿Nombres?

—Son como 30, están de todas las casas…

Hermione levantó la vista hacia Harry, pero fue Ron el que contestó — McLaggen, Clifford y Dryden estaban con ellos

—Pero ellos…

—Si, ellos, Granger— replicó Pansy —Gryffindors...— parecía satisfecha

Hermione le dio una mirada disgustada a Pansy antes de agachar la cabeza y continuar escribiendo — ¿Quién mas?

—Ernie Macmillan— respondió Harry con voz seca

— ¡Pero él estaba en el ED el curso pasado!

—Y nos ayudó a buscar a Harry cuando se escapó de la enfermería— secundó Ron

—A lo mejor solo estaba sacándoles información— comentó Blaise

—Si, al parecer cambió sus preferencias— respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros —y al menos no obtuvo mucho— Hermione asintió en silencio.

Harry caminaba alrededor de la sala mientras les iba dando los nombres de todos los que había visto, ayudado por Goyle y Crable que conocían a unos cuantos que él no había podido reconocer, Draco permaneció en silencio, mirando fijamente a Harry esperando que le diera una mirada, pero aquello no sucedió

—Esta noche tienes reunión con el director, le puedes decir todo esto, esta vez no podrá negar que algo mas está pasando— dijo Blaise poniéndose en pie

—Es cierto— secundó Hermione —Debe detenerlos y…

—Sobre todo al murciélago grasiento— continuó Ron

—No puedo creerlo, después de todo lo que nos dijo— murmuró Pansy cruzándose de brazos, dio una mirada a Draco esperando algún comentario, pero el chico aun permanecía en silencio, metido en sus propios pensamientos, como en la forma de hacer que Harry dejara de estar enfadado con él.

—Pues a mi no me sorprende, es un mortífago, un traidor y un mentiroso y eso— Harry miró por primera vez a Draco solo un instante —Eso nunca cambia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un rato más, mirando hacia la chimenea y sopesando todo lo que habían descubierto hasta que Harry volvió a hablar

—Lo mejor es que regresen a su sala común— dijo hacia los Slytherin —Yo hablaré con el director, pero será mas seguro que se encierren en su habitación

— ¡Pero, Potter! — Reprochó Pansy— Nosotros también queremos ayudar

—Si, no nos puedes dejar a un lado

—No los está dejando de lado— replicó Hermione

—Ustedes también deberían volver— contestó Harry hacia su amiga que le dio una mirada incrédula

—No hablas en serio— dijo Ron en un susurro

—Yo iré a ver a Dumbledore y le contaré todo lo que está pasando, ya lo conocen, lo que dirá será que vaya a mi sala común y que espere a que él lo arregle todo, como siempre— explicó Harry con voz amarga —Y creo que esta vez le haré caso

—Entonces solo hay que esperar a que el director detenga todo— dijo Crable poniéndose en pie —Potter tiene razón, no hay motivo para arriesgarnos… ni siquiera sabemos que planean hacer a media noche

Los demás asintieron y se pusieron en pie, Harry metió la capa en la mochila y se sentó en una de las mesas, parecía ya menos furioso, mas agobiado quizá —Te veremos en la sala común— le dijo Hermione y él solo asintió, los demás se despidieron, todos excepto Draco, que se quedó en pie en medio de la habitación, delante de Harry

—Vamos Draco, despídete ya— le reprochó Pansy desde la puerta

—No, yo ya los alcanzo…

—Ve con ellos, Draco— dijo Harry, aun sin mirarlo —No quiero que regreses solo

—Tenemos que hablar

—Ahora no

—Ahora si

—No quiero discutir contigo ahora

—Pues no tenemos que discutir, solo hablar

—No

—Harry…

—Yo… nosotros te esperaremos afuera, cerca de las escaleras— dijo Blaise jalando a Pansy, que resopló frustrada por ser alejada de la pelea, los dos salieron junto a Goyle y Crable

—Bien— contestó Draco sin mirarlos, y escuchó como la puerta se cerraba

Harry dio una profunda bocanada de aire y encaró a Draco —Te escucho

—Lo siento— dijo Draco rápidamente dando un par de pasos mas hacia Harry

— ¿Por qué exactamente?— preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos

—Por no haberte dicho que iría yo solo a tratar de sacarle la información a Theo.

Harry asintió en silencio, esperando por mas, sin embargo Draco no continuó — ¿Es lo único que dirás?

— ¿Qué mas quieres que diga?

—Nada— dijo Harry poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia el otro lado del salón —Tus amigos te están esperando y yo debo ir con el director

—Harry…

—Estamos con el tiempo justo, ya casi son las ocho y…

—Escucha— interrumpió Draco vencido, esperaba realmente no tener que hablar de ese tema con Harry —No te dije que Theo y yo habíamos tenido algo por que fue unos meses antes que tu y yo comenzáramos a vernos, no tenía por que decírtelo

—Yo te pregunté y tú dijiste que solo era tu amigo

—Y lo es, es decir lo era

—No es cierto… él y tu tuvieron algo y al parecer significó mucho más para él ¿le dijiste también que le querías? ¿Le hiciste creer que era especial para ti para luego llevártelo a la cama, tal como hiciste conmigo?

—No, claro que no, yo no te hice creer nada para llevarte a la cama, estas mezclando las cosas, lo que tu y yo tenemos es diferente, yo nunca…

— ¡Él está enamorado de ti, y tu lo sabías!— interrumpió Harry —Por eso querías ayudarlo y convencerlo de que deserte ¿Sientes algo mas por él acaso? ¿Por eso lo quieres salvar?

— ¡No! Tu sabes que no, que solo te quiero a ti— Harry bufó y negó con la cabeza —Esto no es justo, Harry, eso fue antes de ti, no debería molestarte

—Yo te lo pregunté y no me dijiste la verdad— Draco abrió la boca para replicar pero Harry siguió hablando mucho mas fuerte —Y ¿sabes que? Tal vez tengas razón y es estúpido, pero tu y él se estuvieron besuqueando durante la fiesta en la que te emborrachaste… ¿así fue como hiciste las paces con él?

Draco retrocedió un par de pasos y luego negó con la cabeza —Tu mismo lo has dicho, estaba borracho, él me besó y yo me aparté, no tan rápido como lo hubiera hecho estando sobrio pero me aparté, por que solo podía pensar en ti, y además creo recordar que TÚ estabas enfadado conmigo, ni siquiera sabía si querrías volver a verme

—Vale, eso te da derecho a dejar que te anden besuqueando por quien sabe donde…

— ¡Para! Para antes que me enfade

— ¡Oh…! ¿Qué tu te enfades?— gritó Harry llevándose una mano al pecho — ¡Merlín nos ampare, Draco se va a enfadar! ¡Eres cínico!

—Deja ese juego ¿quieres?— replicó Draco con voz cansada —Yo no estaba pensando correctamente en ese momento, y él me beso, y yo lo detuve, fin de la historia

Harry apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros —Si es lo que tú dices

— ¡Genial! ¡Esto es fantástico!— gritó Draco, dio una patada a una de las sillas que tenía cerca, y el ruido del metal chocando con el frío piso de piedra llenó el ambiente un momento—Anoche me decías que me amabas, que nada nos separaría, que nada podría con nosotros, y sin embargo hoy bastaron las palabras de Theo para que dudaras de mi

Harry avanzó con tres pasos largos hasta la altura de Draco y lo tomó por los brazos, levantándolo ligeramente. Draco abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero no intentó soltarse, simplemente esperó a que Harry actuara, o hablara — Se besaron en la fiesta ¿si o no?

—Si, pero…

—Y antes fueron amantes, al menos un par de veces— Draco asintió —Y pese a que yo te pregunte me lo negaste…

—Harry…— Harry arqueó una ceja y Draco suspiró vencido —Si

—Te dije que no te le acercaras, sabías que era peligroso, sabías a lo que te exponías, si yo no llego hubiera podido hacerte daño, te tenía desarmado y contra una pared, ¿que demonios pretendías?

—Sacarle información…

—Pues estuvo mal, todo estuvo mal, te querías aprovechar de que Nott siente algo por ti para sacarle información y eso es algo muy bajo

—Lo siento, yo no…

—Me asusta pensar que pretendes manipular a la gente que siente algo por ti…

—Yo solo quería averiguar que pasaba — replicó rápidamente Draco, sabiendo ya por donde iba Harry —Y si, trataba de engañar a Theo para que abandonara al Lord, pero eso no quiere decir…

— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no llegaba? Sabes que ni siquiera podía ver tu ubicación en el mapa

—Yo…

Harry acercó un poco más el cuerpo de Draco al suyo —Y no te atrevas siquiera a insinuar por un instante que no te amo, sabes que lo hago y mucho, por eso me asusté con el idiota de Nott sobre ti

—Yo también te amo…

— No mides las consecuencias de tus actos, ¿no te das cuenta de que pudiste salir lastimado?

— ¡Si me doy cuenta!— Dijo Draco en voz alta, pero la mirada de Harry nuevamente lo hizo sentir culpable —Ya dije que lo siento— murmuró nuevamente, su cuerpo estaba cada vez mas pegado al de Harry y se preguntó si es que realmente Harry lo besaría

—Y ya te escuché, pero eso no hará que deje de estar molesto— Harry soltó a Draco y se alejó unos cuantos pasos —Mejor ve, yo debo irme también…

—No, no si es que esto no está solucionado

Harry se acercó a Draco nuevamente y suspiró sonoramente —Lo hablaremos mañana… todo estará bien mañana— dijo finalmente

Draco le dio una mirada mas y comprendió que no lograrían nada mas que retrazar todo hoy, mañana sería más fácil hablar, mañana tendrían tiempo y Harry estaría mucho mas calmado, asintió en silencio y se dio la vuelta para salir, antes de cerrar la puerta dio una última mirada a Harry, estaba de espaldas a él, mirando hacia la chimenea —Te veo pronto— murmuró.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Ron y Hermione entraron a la sala común, había una gran cantidad de alumnos, de reojo vieron a McLaggen conversando en susurros con Jeremy Clifford en uno de los rincones, ambos se dejaron caer en uno de los sofás cercanos a la chimenea

—No puedo creerlo… es imposible— murmuró Ron

—No lo es, es solo que siempre creímos que los malos no podían salir de aquí— contestó Hermione.

Ron se cubrió el rostro con las manos y suspiró profundamente —Suena a lo que los amigos de Malfoy nos repiten a cada instante

—Si…— Hermione iba a continuar hablando pero tiró de la túnica de Ron, que levantó la vista hacia ella —Tu novia se acerca— dijo con voz burlona, Ron siguió la dirección de la mirada de Hermione y efectivamente, allí estaba Lavender, suspiró y se puso en pie

—Bien… debo arreglar un par de cosas más

**-----0o0o0-----**

—Te dijimos que era mala idea— reprochó Pansy en cuanto todos se sentaron en la alfombra del centro de la habitación de los chicos

— ¿Es que no aprendes la lección?— increpó Goyle

— ¿Pueden dejarlo ya?— dijo Draco dejándose caer en el piso, tenía el diario a un lado y lo miraba fijamente —Si se los conté no es para escuchar sus reclamos

— Ni creas que te diremos que lo que hiciste estuvo bien y que Potter esta molesto injustamente— reprendió Blaise

—Lo sé— suspiró Draco —Y al final y no pude averiguar nada siquiera

Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza y se quedaron en silencio por mucho rato mas, esperando las noticias de Harry

**-----0o0o0-----**

Harry se detuvo delante de gárgola de piedra, y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, alejando los problemas con Draco de su mente y concentrándose en lo importante en aquel momento, hacer que el director detuviera todo.

— Píldoras ácidas

La gárgola se hizo a un lado, dejando ver las escaleras de madera en espiral que se movían lentamente, Harry apretó con mas fuerza el pergamino donde Hermione había escrito los nombres de todos los que habían visto esa noche y dio un paso al frente, dejando que el mecanismo de las escaleras lo lleve hasta la oficina. Tocó suavemente la puerta y la voz de Dumbledore lo hizo pasar, Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no saltar sobre Snape, que estaba en ese momento de pie, frente a la chimenea, no parecía muy contento.

—Buenas noches, Señor

—Harry, toma asiento, en un momento estoy contigo, el profesor Snape ya se retira— dijo Dumbledore amablemente mientras señalaba la silla donde siempre Harry se sentaba durante sus reuniones

—Muy bien, Señor, si no hay nada mas que decir— dijo Snape caminando hacia la salida, se giró e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Dumbledore y le dio una mirada de desprecio mas a Harry

—Severus— llamó el director, Snape que ya tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta volteó sin soltarla —Gracias

Snape apretó los labios hasta formar una línea y asintió, ambos hombres se dieron una mirada extraña durante un momento y entonces Snape salió cerrando la puerta con algo de fuerza y Dumbledore se dejó caer en su silla nuevamente, dio un profundo suspiro antes de enfocar la vista en Harry

—Bien muchacho, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que podrías ayudarme a eliminar los horcruxes?

—Señor…

—Iremos esta noche— continuó hablando Dumbledore con voz ligeramente mas agitada que de costumbre

—Señor… escuche tenemos un problema— dijo Harry mientras dejaba sobre el escritorio el rollo de pergamino que Hermione había escrito.

**-----0o0o0-----**

—Últimamente solo andas con Ron y los Slytherin— comentó Ginny sentándose junto a Hermione —Me has dejado de lado

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente, vio como Ron y Lavender subían hacia el dormitorio de chicos — Hemos estado algo ocupados… no podíamos dejar solo a Harry

—Ellos romperán esta noche— afirmó Ginny dando una mirada a las escaleras de los chicos

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es un secreto a voces— agregó ella en un murmullo —Ella cree que él y tu están juntos y que no agarra el valor para admitirlo así que antes de que él la deje lo hará ella

—Bromeas

—Si, además que ella no quiere andar con quienes podrían ser mortífagos—

— ¿Mortífagos?

— Algunos creen que Harry y Malfoy los están convenciendo de unirse el bando del malo también

Hermione soltó una carcajada, secundada por una de Ginny —Definitivamente no dejan demasiadas tareas si es que tienen tiempo para pensar en teorías tan tontas

**-----0o0o0-----**

—Es realmente admirable lo que has hecho, no hace mas que respaldar mi teoría de que serás un muy buen auror, eres muy bueno investigando, sin embargo ahora no tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos algunos sitios a los que ir…

— ¿Qué?

—Y aunque usaremos la aparición me parece que demoraremos algún tiempo…

—Señor ¿usted me está escuchando?— interrumpió Harry poniéndose en pie —Algo pasará, a media noche y debemos detenerlo… Snape lo sabe, es un traidor y…

—El profesor Snape, Harry— corrigió el director aun sin levantar la voz, Harry le dio una mirada incrédula y se preguntó si es que no habrían secuestrado al director y dejado un imitador en su lugar

—Señor— resopló Harry, tratando de encontrar paciencia —Snape junto con todos los que están en la lista harán algo esta noche y debemos detenerlos

—Harry, creo ya haberte advertido que no hicieras caso de esto…

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que no

—Por que no confía en mi, por eso dejará que Snape haga algo malo y se salga con la suya mientras usted se queda aquí sentado comiendo dulces y…

—¡Basta he dicho!— gritó Dumbledore poniéndose de pie con mas fuerza de la que Harry hubiera esperado —Confío en ti tanto que iremos por un horcrux esta noche y espero la misma confianza de parte tuya ¿Esta claro?

—Si… si señor pero Snape…

—Lo que el profesor Snape haga no es relevante para nosotros en este momento, debemos ir y debemos ir esta noche

—Pero…

—No es una petición, Harry

Harry tuvo que admitir que el director se veía desesperado, y eso lo asustó —Si… si, señor— dijo finalmente

—Bien… creo que— El director se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla y miró a Harry de forma culpable —Creo que nos extralimitamos un poco, te pido disculpas

—No, no importa

—Pero entiende que debe ser esta noche, y quiero realmente que lo entiendas y que lo aceptes, que vengas conmigo por propia voluntad, no por obligación…

—Yo quiero ir, quiero ayudar a encontrar y eliminar los Horcruxes

Dumbledore asintió suavemente —Deberás obedecerme, durante nuestro viaje, deberás obedecer a lo que ordene y confiar

—Lo haré

— ¿Lo prometes, Harry?

—Si, lo prometo

—Bien... necesito que vayas por tu capa y me alcances en la entrada principal del castillo en media hora más

Harry abrió la boca para replicar que tenía la capa en la mochila pero se aguantó las ganas de hablar, sabiendo que aquella era la única oportunidad de alertar a sus amigos y a Draco —Si, señor, en media hora

**-----0o0o0-----**

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, había estado a punto de caer dormido cuando el resplandor azul se inició, esperanzado abrió el diario y tras pasar unas cuantas páginas encontró la nota de Harry, con la peor letra que le había visto nunca "Vengan a la sala de los menesteres, ¡pero ya!"

—¿Qué dice?— preguntó Goyle mientras Draco se ponía en pie rápidamente

—Dice que debemos ir a la sala de los menesteres en este instante, parece urgente— Draco abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, solo unos instantes después sintió a sus amigos junto a él, corriendo por todo el castillo y maldiciendo que la sala de los menesteres quedara tan lejos

**-----0o0o0-----**

—¿Dónde está Ron?— preguntó Harry en cuanto cruzó el retrato de la dama Gorda, jadeando por haber corrido para llegar

—Arriba con Lavander— informó Hermione mirándolo preocupadamente, a su lado Ginny simplemente arqueó una ceja

—Espera un momento— dijo Harry hacia Hermione mientras subía de dos en dos las escaleras, que lo disculpe mucho Ron si lo interrumpía pero realmente aquello era importante, aunque al final no tuvo que interrumpir nada, pues a medio camino una muy furiosa Lavender emergió de la habitación de los chicos, Harry se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y luego fue por Ron, lo encontró sentado en la cama, mirándose las manos y bastante sonrojado

— ¿Ron?— preguntó Harry

— ¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore— preguntó Ron en voz baja, Harry suspiró y se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo

— ¿Estás bien?

—Si— afirmó Ron moviendo la cabeza, ambos se miraron un momento y entonces Ron sonrió —Vamos, que te dijo Dumbledore ¿Qué esperes aquí?

—No— Harry se puso en pie —Vamos a la sala de los menesteres, tenemos que darnos prisa

**-----0o0o0-----**

— ¿Cómo que no piensa hacer nada?— dijo Draco bastante alterado

— ¡Eso ha dicho!— Harry caminaba alrededor de la habitación, con la mirada fija en el mapa del merodeador, Dumbledore aun seguía en su oficina dando vueltas

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?— preguntó Hermione

—Yo debo irme

— ¿Irte?— preguntó Draco levantándose hasta quedar frente a él — ¿A dónde irás?

—Dumbledore quiere que lo acompañe y…— miró hacia Ron y Hermione —Es importante

— ¿A que exactamente?— Draco entrecerró los ojos mirando alternativamente a Harry y a Hermione y Ron

Harry suspiró —Es muy complicado y no tenemos tiempo

—Bien— Draco se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada fría, Harry solo negó con la cabeza antes de continuar hablando

—Yo quiero que se queden aquí… y que no salgan

—No puedes obligarnos— increpó Blaise

—No los obligo, pero es lo más recomendable, la escuela se quedará sola y si ellos quieren hacer algo lo mejor será que no se encuentren a ninguno de ustedes en su camino

—Y habló el loable Gryffindor— dijo sarcásticamente Draco

—Ya déjalo en paz— respondió Ron

—No es tu asunto, comadreja

—Si, si te metes con él, Hurón

— ¿Quieren callarse los dos?— gritó Pansy poniéndose en pie y mirándolos molesta

—Si, este no es el momento para que se comporten como niños— continuó Hermione

Todos se quedaron en silencio, como si de pronto estuvieran demasiado avergonzados para hablar, hasta que Crable se aclaró la garganta un poco

—Entonces… Tú te irás con el director y posiblemente durante ese tiempo ataquen la escuela— comentó y Harry asintió lentamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo escuchara hablar

—Supongo que lo más sensato es quedarnos aquí— continuó Goyle

—Al menos hasta que ustedes vuelvan— apoyó Hermione, dándole una mirada a Pansy, Blaise y Draco. Pansy resopló pero finalmente asintió, vencida

—Bien… nos quedaremos aquí— masculló Blaise

—Les dejaré el mapa, por si lo necesitan— dijo Harry poniendo el mapa sobre una de las mesas, Hermione y Ron asintieron.

Draco vio como Harry sacaba de la mochila la capa de invisibilidad y se desprendía de la túnica, quedando en ropa muggles, y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, Harry se iría con Dumbledore en solo un momento más, y aun estaba molesto con él. ¿Se iría acaso sin despedirse de él? Era obvio que aun seguía enfadado.

—Los veré en cuanto vuelva— dijo Harry, mirando por primera vez a Draco, solo un instante, antes de apartar la vista y caminar hacia la salida, cuatro pasos largos y ya estaba en la puerta, giró el pomo para abrirla y una pálida mano se posó sobre la suya, la respiración agitada de Draco golpeando su nuca

—Te acompaño afuera— murmuró Draco terminando de abrir la puerta, aun con su mano sobre la de Harry, que solo asintió y salio, en cuanto la puerta se cerró se giró para encarar a Draco.

Lo miró solo un instante antes de lanzarse sobre él y besarlo con fuerza, con sus brazos rodeó su cuello y pegó su cuerpo lo mas posible al de Harry —Lo siento— murmuró dando pequeños besos sobre la mandíbula

—Yo también— contestó Harry entrecortadamente, sus manos dejaron caer la capa de invisibilidad y se agarraron a la cintura de Draco

—Te amo…

—También yo— suspiró Harry pegando su frente a la de Draco, ambos estuvieron quietos durante un momento, entonces Draco se apartó

—Ve con cuidado y no hagas nada tonto— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

— Yo no hago cosas tontas…

—Ya, solo… solo cuídate ¿si?

—Iré con Dumbledore, nada malo me pasará, trata de que todos se queden aquí… no se arriesguen, sobre todo tu

Draco afirmó con la cabeza —Trataremos de quedarnos quietos aquí… y sin matarnos

Harry sonrió en respuesta y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de agacharse a recoger la capa de invisibilidad —Es en serio, no se metan en problemas

—Si, mi amor— respondió Draco, apoyándose a la puerta de madera que daba entrada a la sala de los menesteres, y se quedó allí viendo como Harry se alejaba.

Antes de dar la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo Harry volteó una vez mas, Draco estaba mirándolo atentamente, parecía nervioso, sonrió por última vez, tratando de darle seguridad y se alejó, confiado en que ninguno de ellos saliera de esa habitación hasta que regresara, no debió confiarse.

**-----0o0o0-----**

El camino de la escuela a Hogsmade fue bastante lento, Harry, oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad miraba de reojo cada cierto tiempo a un muy extrañamente silencioso Dumbledore, parecía cansado y, ahora que lo pensaba bien, durante todo el curso le había parecido que su cansancio y vejez se asentaba cada vez más.

—Hay aurores vigilando Hogsmade— murmuró Dumbledore en cuanto llegaron a la avenida principal —Al parecer tienen demasiado interés en seguirme y saber que hago cuando salgo de la escuela, es por eso que debes usar la capa

— ¿Por qué nos vigilan, señor?

—Me parece que ellos creen que nosotros estamos haciendo algo a sus espaldas— contestó Dumbledore con una ligera sonrisa —Iremos hasta el final de esta calle y luego voltearemos a la derecha, me parece el lugar adecuado para desaparecer

—Yo aun no tengo el carnet para aparecerme— informó Harry rápidamente, —Hemos practicado algo pero aun no he logrado hacerlo— dijo lamentando no haber practicado mas

—No te preocupes, yo te llevaré

—De acuerdo— murmuró Harry en respuesta y, casi sin pensarlo, invocó el amuleto que Draco le había dado y se dedicó a pasar los dedos sobre la D tallada mientras doblaban la calle, en medio de lo que parecía ser un oscuro callejón, el director se detuvo

—Aquí estará bien— dijo el director, Harry se desprendió de la capa y lo miró atentamente —Si me haces el favor— dijo mientras le tendía el brazo a Harry.

Harry se aferró con algo de fuerza al delgado brazo del director, que hizo una pequeña mueca —Lo siento, yo…

—Está bien, muchacho, no hay que estar nervioso, solo relájate

Harry asintió y sujetó con fuerza la capa de invisibilidad con una mano, tratando de no apretar tanto al director con la otra, y en solo unos segundos sintió como si algo tirara de su estómago y lo presionara con mucha fuerza, apretando cada uno de sus músculos, todo se volvió oscuro y silencioso mientras sus oídos zumbaban, instintivamente apretó mas aun el brazo del director, temiendo perderse en cualquier momento, y tal como empezó, de pronto, todo se había iluminado y el frío aire de la noche golpeaba su rostro.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Draco agitó la varita una vez mas, la pila de almohadones que yacía en el piso, junto a él, se elevó, y empezó a flotar sobre su cabeza, Draco los miraba hipnotizado, su muñeca aceleró la velocidad de la varita y pronto los almohadones giraban con tanta velocidad que era imposible distinguirlos

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer esas cosas?— protestó Pansy, sentada al otro lado de la habitación

Draco se sobresaltó y todos los almohadones cayeron sobre él, le dio una mirada molesta a la chica —Déjame en paz

Hermione detuvo la lectura de uno de los libros de DCAO que la sala le había proporcionado y frunció el ceño —No se peleen…

—No estamos peleando, Granger— contestó Draco sentándose y mirando alrededor, el gran reloj de la pared indicó que eran las 10:30, había pasado apenas una hora de que Harry se había marchado y faltaba todavía cerca de hora y media para la media noche, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener un gira-tiempo que le acelerara el tiempo, no soportaba estar en ese limbo, esperando a que Harry volviera antes de media noche o que el castillo fuera atacado.

—Malfoy— advirtió Ron desde la otra esquina, donde estaba sentado frente a Blaise, ambos jugando al ajedrez mágico, aunque llevaban buen rato sin mover una sola pieza, ambos demasiado preocupados como para tomar el juego en serio. Al menos Ron estaba tranquilo de que ya era toque de queda y se había asegurado, mediante el mapa que Ginny estaba en su dormitorio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora saltaras sobre mi para defender a tu noviecita?

Ron se sonrojó y abrió la boca para replicar pero Goyle lo interrumpió tratando de detener la discusión —Theo, Jasper y Millicent aun siguen en la sala común—Hermione les había dado el mapa a él y a Crable para que vigilaran si es que había algún movimiento extraño

—Aun es temprano… Eso no tiene nada de raro— informó Blaise antes de mover una pieza del tablero

—Esto realmente es desesperante— dijo Pansy poniéndose de pie — ¿Por qué nos tenemos que quedar aquí, esperando?

—Por que es peligroso salir— replicó Draco dejándose caer sobre la alfombra nuevamente, levantó la varita e hizo levitar uno de los almohadones, haciéndolo dar vueltas alrededor suyo

Pansy lo miró molesta y levantó la varita, con un solo movimiento el almohadón estalló, dejando en el aire una gran cantidad de plumas y tela verde

— ¡Hey!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco —Y pensar que Harry se preocupaba de las discusiones "Slytherin vs. Gryffindor".

**-----0o0o0-----**

Avanzaron varias calles en completo silencio, Harry podía sentir la tensión en el director, que caminaba junto a él, con la varita en alto y mirando a todos lados, finalmente se detuvieron en medio de una calle antigua, los edificios alrededor eran altos y cuadrados, de colores claros y vivos, pero en medio de la calle había uno que desentonaba completamente

— ¿Dónde estamos, señor?— preguntó Harry luego de un momento en que Dumbledore había estado observando el edificio abandonado

—En Vauxhall Road, una zona alejada del centro de Londres…— contestó el hombre, le dio una mirada a Harry — ¿No lo reconoces?

Harry se obligó a estudiar mejor el lugar, un gran edificio viejo, sucio, demasiado gris, tenía varios pisos, aunque el último parecía estar totalmente derrumbado, la vieja escalerilla que llevaba a la puerta principal estaba rota en varios escalones, dejándola con una forma desigual. Un cartel torcido y de color casi similar al de la pared llamó su atención, con letras antiguas y desiguales se podía leer apenas "ORFANATO" Y Harry jadeó —Señor… ¿estamos en…?

—Si, Harry en el orfanato donde Voldemort creció

**-----0o0o0-----**

Remus dio una mirada mas hacia el castillo y negó con la cabeza, se preguntó que estaría haciendo Severus en ese momento, si estaría revisando algunas tareas o fabricando alguna poción, tal vez revisando el castigo de algún alumno…

— ¿Quieres uno?—preguntó Kingsley a su lado, haciéndolo sobresaltarse, mientras le extendía una cajetilla de cigarros

—No… Gracias— respondió rápidamente Remus

—No estés nervioso, ya sabes que lo más probable es que, como siempre, cuando Dumbledore vuelva, el castillo siga aquí— dijo Kingsley con cierto tono de burla —Aunque esta vez se ha extralimitado un poco

Remus asintió dando una última mirada a Tonks y a Sturgis Podmore, que se internaban en ese momento por el bosque prohibido —Nunca antes había traído a tantos para vigilar…

—Vamos, Remus— dijo Kingsley pasando un brazo por los hombros de Remus — ¿Te nos estas haciendo miedoso con la edad?

—Que gracioso— replicó Remus soltándose del abrazo —Lo único que digo es que debemos estar mas atentos, algo me dice que las extremas medidas de seguridad del director no son una exageración.

Kingsley puso los ojos en blanco pero no agregó nada más, no servía de nada discutir, mejor solo esperar a que el director decidiera volver para poder ir a casa a descansar.

**-----0o0o0-----**

—Según pude averiguar, el orfanato tuvo un lamentable incendio en febrero de 1,946, fue terrible, hubieron algunos muertos, entre ellos la señora Cole y un par de cuidadoras, no se sabe a ciencia cierta la manera en que se inició, lo investigaron solo por métodos muggles, y para los magos el que un orfanato se incendiara no era una gran noticia

—Recuerdo a la señora Cole, parecía una mujer amable…— murmuró Harry. Ambos se habían internado ya en el antiguo edificio, en cuanto habían traspasado la puerta Harry había sentido un horrible escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y la sensación solo se había hecho mas y mas fuerte conforme avanzaban

—Si, realmente lo era— suspiró el director —Luego del horrible incendio, pasaron algunos meses, mientras se decidía que hacer con el edificio, al fin el ayuntamiento recibió los fondos para derribarlo y construir uno mucho mas moderno, sin embargo aquello nunca sucedió…

— ¿Al final no le entregaron los fondos?— preguntó Harry distraídamente mientras centraba su atención en una de las manchas oscuras de la pared, entornó los ojos para tratar de convencerse de que aquella mancha de humo y hollín no era una marca tenebrosa

—Si, por supuesto que les dieron los fondos y los utilizaron de muy buena manera, unas ocho calles arriba se sitúa el nuevo orfanato, mucho más grande y bello del que éste fue en algún momento

Harry se giró hacia el director, olvidando la mancha en la pared, —No le entiendo

—¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te comenté que el puesto de profesor de DCAO está maldito?

—Si

—Pues este orfanato también… ¿lo puedes sentir?

—Es un lugar que da miedo— admitió Harry buscando mas formas en las marcas de las paredes, poco a poco iba encontrando en casi todas algo de la marca tenebrosa, aunque pensaba que aquello era solo parte de su imaginación

—No es miedo, es inquietud, sensación de ahogo… — Dumbledore levantó la varita y la agitó un par de veces, los techos se alumbraron de alguna manera y el vestíbulo completo quedó iluminado —Es la presencia de magia oscura

Harry retrocedió un par de pasos hasta chocar con lo que quedaba de un viejo sofá, y, de no haberse sujetado de uno de los extremos, hubiera caído al piso, en medio de la oscuridad había pensado que se trataba de su imaginación, que no había posibilidades de que esos dibujos estuvieran allí, pero se había equivocado.

—¿Qué es lo que ves?— preguntó el director suavemente y Harry le dio una mirada preocupada

—¿Usted no lo ve?

—Lo siento, mas que verlo, es algo que siento… en cambio tu, por la forma de retroceder…

— ¿No ve las marcas tenebrosas?

Dumbledore arqueó una ceja y caminó hasta quedar a un palmo de una de las paredes, levantó la mano y, aun sin tocar la pared, la movió en el aire, abarcando toda la pared posible, al cabo de unos instantes frunció el ceño y repitió el movimiento por una zona mucho mas pequeña, —¿Aquí?

Harry miró su reloj de pulsera distraídamente, ya faltaba poco mas de media hora para la media noche, y sabía que esto demoraría mucho mas tiempo, que no llegarían al castillo a tiempo, se preguntó por que el director jugaba a eso —Si, señor, allí, donde está la marca tenebrosa

Dumbledore asintió complacido —Sabía que serías bueno encontrando hechizos de magia oscura, pero poder verlos es algo que muy pocos magos logran hacer… Te felicito

— ¿En serio usted no los ve?

—No, como te dije hace un momento, yo solo los siento… y ahora que tenemos a nuestro favor ese gran don tuyo, creo que podemos avanzar mucho más rápido de lo esperado.

— ¿Hacia donde?

—Debemos buscar el punto de concentración de la maldición, allí es donde el Horcrux debe estar escondido… Allí es donde entras tú

Harry le dio una mirada preocupada —Señor… ¿Cómo voy a saber eso?

—Es un don innato, lo descubrirás…—

Harry dio una mirada alrededor, realmente se sentía cada vez mas intranquilo por estar en un lugar así, rodeado de maldiciones, e imágenes de la marca tenebrosa, y lejos de sus amigos y de Draco. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, era lo que Draco siempre le decía que hiciera cuando se sintiera demasiado alterado o atacado, sobre todo en la última semana… Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo ya tenía las cosas mucho mas claras

**-----0o0o0-----**

— ¿Siempre es así de… estresante? — preguntó Hermione sentándose junto a Pansy en la esquina mas alejada posible de Draco y la gran cantidad de almohadas que volaban y se estrellaban por todos lados

—Para ser franca, no— respondió Pansy sin dejar de mirar a su amigo —Desde que anda con tu amigo ha cambiado mucho… por lo general no deja que la gente vea lo nervioso que está

—Mientras nos quedemos aquí y vigilemos el mapa nada pasará, ellos entraran, tomaran lo que quieren y se irán— respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros

Pansy bufó —No me refería a que esté nervioso por nosotros, me refería a Potter… tuvieron una tremenda pelea un rato antes y no sé si al final hicieron las paces o no…

— ¿Por qué pelearon? Esta mañana se veían muy felices…

—Hay Granger, que no te enteras de nada…— murmuró Pansy con una sonrisa, —Potter se enfadó por que Draco se fue a buscar a Nott, a sacarle información, nosotros le dijimos que era mala idea, pero como es su costumbre, no nos hizo caso, Potter se enteró y se enfadó

— ¿Pero logró sacarle algo?

— No— suspiró Pansy —Solo logró que Potter se enojara con él, y la verdad es que cuando eso pasa se pone insoportable…

—Bueno ambos hablaron antes que Harry se fuera… supongo que deben haber hecho las paces…— dijo Hermione dando una mirada mas a Draco, realmente parecía muy nervioso —Además Harry está con el profesor Dumbledore, no hay sitio mas seguro para estar

—Me alegra que tengas tan buen concepto del profesor, pero yo no lo comparto— Hermione arqueó una ceja y Pansy se acercó un poco mas a ella, bajando la voz —Los chicos y yo se lo pedimos, al director, se lo pedimos por semanas, que ayudara a Draco, que él no era malo, que estaba siendo obligado, y no nos dijo nada, dijo que no había nada que pudiera hacer, lo dejó creer que tendría que tomar la marca hasta el último momento, no tienes idea… ni la más mínima, de cómo se sentía él, o nosotros y…— Pansy se detuvo y miró a Draco un momento, tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba haciendo que dos almohadas se estrellaran la una con la otra, cada vez mas rápido — No sabes lo que es tener que cargar con que alguien ya decidió lo que harás con tu vida… y peor aun trabajar para el espantoso cara de serpiente ese…

—Se llama Voldemort— murmuró Hermione, Pansy dio un respingo y Hermione contuvo todas sus ganas de hacer algún comentario sobre el miedo a decir aquel nombre —Y no, no lo sé… por suerte nunca he sabido que es que alguien decida tu futuro de esa manera— admitió Hermione

—Nosotros si, los sangre pura… ya sabes— continuó Pansy —Por ejemplo el con quien casarnos, que amigos debemos tener y cuales no… o que bando escoger…

— ¿Con quien casarse?

—Si, como mi compromiso con Draco

— ¿Se iban a casar?— murmuró mirándola incrédulamente

—Lo dicho, no te enteras de nada, Granger— replicó Pansy con una sonrisa, y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Odiaba los sótanos, realmente los odiaba, siempre eran húmedos, fríos y grises, pero este en particular era el peor de todos, el frío calaba hasta los huesos y sabía que no era frío real, era aquella sensación que Dumbledore describía, aquella de poder percibir la magia negra, su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras seguían bajando las escaleras de madera lentamente, acompañados del sonido de la madera resentida por el paso del tiempo y el peso

—Señor… esto es demasiado asfixiante— dijo luego de un momento, si no se detenía su corazón amenazaba con salir disparado de su pecho

—Lo siento… supongo que con el tiempo te acostumbraras, aunque antes hayas estado en posesión de algún objeto con magia negra, como el diario de Tom, esto es mayor aun, un edificio lleno de maldiciones y protecciones, cuesta un poco mas de esfuerzo, pero ya estamos cerca…

—Si, creo que si— admitió Harry tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, —Creo que hacia el centro, ¿Ve hacia allá?— señaló Harry hacia el final de las escaleras, Dumbledore asintió y ambos siguieron bajando las escaleras, y la presión, ahora en sus oídos y pecho, era cada vez mayor, se preguntó si realmente podría llegar al final.

Faltaban solo dos escalones cuando lo sintió, algo duro y frío frenando su paso, como una pared invisible, Dumbledore lo sujetó de un brazo y ambos se quedaron quietos durante un momento, en completo silencio, con las varitas en alto escrutando en la oscuridad, entonces Harry lo vio, lo que al parecer era una grieta de color azul que flotaba en el aire. —Señor…

—Debemos encontrar un agujero, un punto débil, al ser magia oscura lo mas probable es que exija un sacrificio…

— ¿Sacrificio?— chilló Harry mirando a su director con temor —De ninguna manera nos sacrificaremos…

— Con unas gotas de sangre bastará, Harry — le interrumpió el director y Harry casi suelta una carcajada de lo estúpido que había sido

—Lo siento…

Dumbledore sonrió complaciente y Harry señaló hacia la grieta de color azul —Déjeme hacerlo a mí— pidió hacia su director

—No creo que sea necesario, te necesito con todas tus fuerzas y no experimentaremos en un momento tan delicado…

— ¡Pero, Señor!

—Prometiste obedecer, Harry— le recordó el director mientras extraía de uno de los bolsillos una daga plateada, aun en medio de la semi oscuridad lucía muy filuda

— ¿Usted estará bien?

Dumbledore solo asintió en silencio y dio un paso delante de Harry, extendió la mano a la altura de la grieta y el cuchillo hizo un corte limpio, las gotas de sangre empezaron a resbalar por la palma hacia la muñeca, y el director acercó la mano lo suficiente como para que la sangre cayera sobre la invisible pared.

Harry mordía su labio nerviosamente, mirando todo con demasiado horror, pasaron solo unos segundos antes de ver como la grieta se extendía cada vez mas, dejando ya un camino libre para ellos, tan entretenido estaba en ver como funcionaba el hechizo que no se dio cuenta que el director se había quedado completamente quieto — ¡Señor, ya casi podremos entrar ¡

Silencio. Ninguna respuesta.

Con el corazón volviendo a latirle con fuerza trató de girar el cuerpo de su director un poco mas, para poder verle el rostro, pero no pudo, estaba duro como una piedra, como si se hubiera congelado — ¡Señor!— chilló mas fuerte, pero nada pasó, empujó ya sin nada de delicadeza el cuerpo del hombre pero tampoco fue capaz de moverlo, y entonces lo oyó, se inició como un pequeño quejido

—No…— murmuró Dumbledore

—Señor… dígame que hacer…

—Él no…

Harry vio como la grieta se extendía mucho mas aun, pero la diferencia era que el fondo no lucía igual al que habían visto instantes antes, no era mas un sótano sucio y frío, ahora era una sala larga con los pisos y paredes de madera, en un color oscuro y elegante, al fondo pudo ver algo brillar, aunque no pudo reconocer que cosa era, solo que el brillo era de alguna manera atrayente —Señor…

—Él no se lo merece…— Dumbledore se movió y Harry dio un salto hacia atrás por el cambio, —Puedes tomar a cualquiera…— Dumbledore dio un paso mas hacia el frente y Harry se aferró de su túnica, para sostenerlo si es que llegaba a caer

—Nunca quise creer que aquello era cierto… él no puede, es tan injusto…— Dumbledore se cubrió el rostro con las manos y soltó un grito ahogado ¡Nooo!

—Señor…— llamó Harry tomándolo por los hombros, pero le era imposible moverlo

—Cualquiera menos él— y Harry juraría que era un sollozo lo que escuchaba ahora —Cualquiera menos él— repitió el director y sus piernas se doblaron hacia el frente, Harry trató de sostenerlo pero le fue imposible, el director cayó de rodillas frente a lo que quedaba de la pared invisible, al fondo la imagen era cada vez mas nítida —Cualquiera menos él— dijo el director una vez mas, descubriéndose el rostro y Harry pudo ver un par de lágrimas cayendo lentamente por las ajadas mejillas —¡Cualquiera menos él!— gritó finalmente el director al tiempo que se desplomaba sobre el último escalón, aunque Harry trató de evitar el golpe, el sonido del cuerpo del director chocando con el piso hizo eco en la habitación, Harry se arrodilló delante de él y esta vez le fue fácil girarlo, con los ojos cerrados, y con el rastro de un par de lágrimas, Dumbledore yacía inconciente.

**-----0o0o0-----**

—Chicos— llamó Goyle, todos saltaron como resortes, y corrieron hacia el centro de la habitación, donde él junto a Crable estaban vigilando el mapa

—Aun no es media noche— dijo Blaise dando una mirada al enorme reloj que había cerca de una de las paredes

—Pero ya se están moviendo…— señaló Crable — ¿Recuerdan ese chico de tercero, Divakaruni?

— ¿Qué pasa con él?— preguntó Draco arrebatándole el mapa de las manos

— ¿Quién es él?— preguntó Ron mirando sobre el hombro de Draco el mapa

— Es un sangre… bueno no es sangre pura— explicó Pansy —Y no se lleva muy bien con los de la casa, siempre andan molestándolo

—Theo y Greengrass están en su habitación, todos se están moviendo demasiado— murmuró Draco — ¡Joder!— dijo soltando el mapa y dando un paso hacia atrás, chocó con Ron que lo sujetó para evitar que cayera

—¿Qué…?— preguntó Hermione agachándose para ver el mapa, aunque su mirada se desplazo automáticamente hacia la sala común de Gryffindor —No…

—Están entrando a los dormitorios de los mas pequeños… están atacando las salas comunes— dijo Draco con voz entrecortada hacia los demás.

**-----0o0o0-----**

—Enervate— gritó agitando la varita por ¿quinta?, ¿sexta?, tal vez por millonésima vez, ya había perdido la cuenta y el director aun no abría los ojos, al fondo aun podía ver la sala de madera, ahora mas iluminada, en el centro sobre un podio descansaba, brillante, la copa que le había pertenecido a la señorita Smith y a Helga Hufflepuff y, aunque sabía que debía ir y tomarla, no podía, sus piernas no se movían, lo único que podía pensar era en que el director despertara, parecía sumido en un horrible sueño, se retorcía débilmente, y murmuraba palabras sueltas,

—A él no… por favor… no…

— ¡Demonios! — Gritó Harry golpeando el piso con el puño — ¡Demonios!— miró hacia la copa una vez mas, esa era un horcrux, uno mas, uno menos que encontrar, pero no podía, no sin el director…

—Enervate— dijo una vez, agitando la varita casi descuidadamente y sin ninguna esperanza, solo que esta vez algo si pasó, el director abrió los ojos rápidamente, mirando asustado todo alrededor

—Harry

—Señor… ¿Esta bien? Usted estaba inconciente y…

—El horcrux— dijo con voz entrecortada —Cógelo

—Pero…

—Prometiste…— Trató de sentarse y Harry lo jaló de los brazos para ayudarlo —Prometiste obedecer…

—Si, pero…

—Ve por ella, rápido, nos queda poco tiempo— su voz volvía a ser imponente y Harry asintió en silencio, se puso en pie y miró hacia el centro de la habitación, dio un par de pasos lentamente antes de girar a ver al director nuevamente, ya estaba en pie, suspiró y se obligó a caminar mas a prisa, el camino se le hizo interminable, la habitación ya no tenía mas esa sensación asfixiante que minutos antes, era como recibir una buena cantidad de aire fresco luego de haber pasado días encerrado en la alacena debajo de la escalera, en la casa de los Dursley

Se detuvo delante de la copa, era mas bella de lo que recordaba haber visto en las memorias que visitaron semanas antes, y extendió la mano lentamente, hasta casi tocarla, pero se detuvo, frunció el ceño, aquello era demasiado simple, pensó —Revelius— murmuró apenas y una luz roja dio en la copa y esta estalló en miles de chispas amarillas, Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido,

—Muy bien, Harry— dijo la voz del director desde las escaleras y Harry simplemente asintió, preocupado por que toda aquella aventura hubiera sido en vano, sin embargo no fue así. Un pequeño temblor movió todo ligeramente al tiempo que el podio ascendía unos cuantos centímetros del piso, dejándola ver.

Harry esperaba que esta vez si fuera la copa real, ya no parecía tan brillante como la anterior, y con menos temor extendió la mano y la tomó, nada sucedió, salvo que tenía entre las manos un horcrux, había algo en el tacto contra el frío metal que le indicaba que era así, que verdaderamente era uno menos que encontrar, soltó el aire lentamente.

—Apresúrate, Harry— dijo el director apoyado contra una de las paredes, Harry dejó de observar la copa y corrió hasta la altura de su director,

— ¡Este es uno de ellos, señor, lo hemos encontrado!— gritó eufórico, Dumbledore asintió en respuesta, con una sonrisa tranquila

—Te felicito…

— ¿Cómo se siente?

—Me sentiré mejor cuando terminemos… aun debemos ir a un lugar mas— dijo mientras extendía el brazo para que Harry se aferrara a él

— ¿Dónde señor?

—A mi casa

**-----0o0o0-----**

Tardaron solo un instante en ponerse de acuerdo, pese a las advertencias de Harry no podían quedarse sentados allí sin saber que demonios estaba pasando en las salas comunes, todas estaban bastante agitadas habían alumnos andando de un lado a otro y varios de los que conocían como mortífagos que habían acudido a la reunión estaban allí, algunos incluso ya estaban empezando a deambular por el castillo.

Hermione y Ron entregaron el mapa del merodeador al grupo de Draco, por que la sala común de Slytherin estaba a siete pisos de distancia y ellos lo necesitarían mas, corrieron juntos hasta el final del pasillo, se dieron apenas una mirada de despedida y se separaron.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la sala común el retrato estaba roto, como algunos años antes, y la Dama Gorda había desaparecido, Hermione hizo el intento de pasar pero Ron puso su brazo delante, impidiéndole el paso

—Yo voy primero— dijo con voz firme mientras levantaba la varita —¿Lista?

Hermione asintió con mirada decidida y levantó la varita, Ron empujó a un lado lo que quedaba del retrato, que aun bloqueaba el acceso y entonces ambos entraron.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Tras solo dos experiencias de aparición conjunta Harry estaba ya completamente seguro de que aquella era la peor forma de transporte que podía uno usar, dejando, en comparación, al autobús noctámbulo como un viaje en primera clase.

Dobló su cuerpo hasta poder apoyar las manos en las rodillas y tomó varias bocanadas de aire, mientras su corazón regularizaba poco a poco sus latidos.

—Es mas fácil cuando lo haces tu solo— murmuró suavemente la voz del director, Harry levantó la vista y asintió casi imperceptiblemente

—No puedo esperar a probarlo— dijo ya enderezándose completamente, y Dumbledore sonrió en respuesta.

—Bien Harry, ya falta poco, esta será nuestra última parada antes de Hogwarts— dijo el director

— ¿Usted se encuentra bien?— preguntó Harry viéndolo con mas atención, recordando que solo unos cuantos minutos antes había estado inconciente en aquel horrible sótano

—Nada que el descanso no pueda arreglar…

—Podríamos descansar un poco ahora— propuso Harry, a pesar que sabía que ya pasaba de media noche y que el sentimiento de intranquilidad por sus amigos y Draco se hacía mas palpable a cada instante.

Dumbledore suspiró apenas y negó con la cabeza —Pronto, ahora tenemos aun un par de cosas que hacer…

— ¿Vamos a destruirlo?— preguntó Harry mostrando la copa que aun tenía sujeta con una de sus manos,

—Me temo que esta noche no— Harry le dio una mirada interrogante —Será mejor que nos demos prisa

—¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó Harry mirando alrededor con atención por primera vez desde que habían llegado, estaban en un bosque, o al menos eso parecía, uno muy grande, los árboles cubrían casi todo el cielo, dejando apenas unos cuantos espacios para que la luz se colara, olía como al bosque prohibido, y esperó que al menos no hubieran bestias salvajes.

—Este lugar es un bosque oculto… queda en Brístol, pero es una zona inmarcable en los mapas, esta protegido por magia, solo los que son invitados pueden entrar

— ¿Usted vive aquí?— preguntó Harry, el director hizo un ligero asentimiento y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar a la altura de un árbol, el mas extraño que Harry jamás había visto (y eso que había visto ya cosas demasiado sorprendentes) este era de color morado, su tronco se veía completamente áspero y las hojas doradas se agitaban al compás del viento —Ese es un árbol muy raro…

—Si, me gusta llamarlo Pyxis, siempre te servirá de guía, si lo has encontrado entonces habrás encontrado mi casa— Dumbledore se agachó un poco delante del árbol y Harry estuvo a punto de preguntar si es que acaso vivía en un árbol, pero se contuvo cuando vio como el director posaba las manos sobre la corteza y estas se hundían lentamente,

—¿Qué…?

—Oh, aquí están— interrumpió el director sacando las manos nuevamente, solo que esta vez sujetando un par de figuras plateadas, Harry se acercó lo suficiente, y aun con la oscuridad del bosque pudo distinguir dos pequeñas snitch agitando lentamente sus alas —Si me haces el favor— dijo el director entregándole una de ellas, Harry la sujetó entre los dedos con cierto temor y reticencia

—¿Son trasladores?

—Mas o menos, son la llave para mi casa— Dumbledore levantó la varita —Cuando te de la señal levanta la varita, apunta a la snitch, y pronuncia Salutatio Pyxis

Harry asintió y levantó la varita, Dumbledore hizo un asentimiento mas —Bien, Harry, ahora

—Salutatio Pyxis

**-----0o0o0-----**

—¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?— preguntó Ron a su hermana, ambos, junto a Hermione y Dean estaban tras una de las columnas de la sala común, cerca de los baños, escuchando los golpes y gritos de los demás alumnos

—No…— Ginny jadeó y sujetó con mas fuerza su costado, poco antes había recibido un hechizo que la había hecho volar contra una de las columnas —No lo sé, estábamos ya en la cama y de pronto han aparecido ellos, nos obligaron a bajar…— Tomó otra bocanada de aire —¡Joder!

—Calma— pidió Dean mientras Ron la miraba mas seriamente

—Estas herida… demonios

—No creo que haya sitio donde esconderse…— afirmó Hermione —Pronto pasaran hasta acá

— ¡Demonios!— repitió viendo a Hermione, se sentía tan impotente e incapaz de solucionar nada, ni siquiera tenía el mapa del merodeador para poder ver donde estaban ocultos los demás

—Están reclutando gente… ya saben para el innombrable— murmuró Dean, lucía con un terrible golpe al lado derecho del rostro, pero parecía no ser muy doloroso

— ¿Qué?— chilló Hermione

—Si, eso dijeron, y aceptan a todos los que se quieran unir… y— Ginny negó con la cabeza, bastante molesta —y muchos han aceptado…

— ¿Y los que no…?

—Están siendo atacados— concluyó Dean.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Harry jamás había imaginado que el director tuviera una casa, siempre imaginó que viviría en la escuela, y ahora se encontraba en aquel extraño lugar, era bastante grande, y de paredes claras y circulares, habían acomodados por varios sitios sillones de diferentes tamaños y colores, y unas cuantas mesas, ningún cuadro o adorno, por más que se esforzó en buscar no pudo encontrar ninguna puerta de salida

—Es un lugar interesante…

—Gracias— sonrió el director mientras cruzaban la estancia hasta quedar frete a un sillón particularmente feo, levantó la varita y pronunció — mûtâtum— el rayo hizo que el sillón se moviera poco a poco hacia atrás, hasta que el respaldo pegó completamente en el piso

— ¿Qué…?

— Es una entrada secreta… esta casa esta llena de ellas…— murmuró Dumbledore mientras señalaba con su mano buena hacia el piso, entonces Harry avanzó un poco mas y pudo ver que no había piso, en su lugar habían unas escaleras hacia abajo, estuvo a punto de maldecir ¿Por qué demonios hoy le tocaban solo sótanos?

— ¿A dónde lleva?

— Sígueme… es mucho mas acogedor que el último que visitamos, te lo puedo asegurar— respondió el director mientras comenzaba a bajar, y Harry lo siguió.

**-----0o0o0-----**

— ¡Protego! — Gritó Ron, lanzando un hechizo protector sobre Lavender, Parvati y una niña más que al parecer era de primero, las tres estaban arrinconadas contra una de las paredes de la sala común, McLaggen era el que había lanzado el hechizo de ataque

— Y apareció Weasley… me preguntaba cuanto tardarían en salir de su escondite— dijo el chico girando hacia Ron

—Déjalas en paz… ellas no tienen nada que ver

—Si que lo tienen, si no se unen a nosotros pelearan en contra… solo estoy aligerando el peso de la guerra— respondió el chico con una sonrisa cruel — Desmaius

Ron se apartó justo a tiempo y agradeció que el hechizo diera solo contra una pared — Expelliarmus— gritó hacia McLaggen, pero el chico logró esquivarlo y lanzar un hechizo peor

—Crucio—

Ron no pudo apartarse a tiempo y el hechizo le dio en el estómago, un terrible dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, era como si miles de cortes tiraran de él hacia todos lados, emitió un grito ahogado, apretando los dientes y tratando de respirar y entonces el dolor terminó, levantó la vista jadeante, Lavender estaba cerca de él y McLaggen había sido lanzado a varios metros de distancia, —Gracias— pronunció apenas Ron

—Ya estamos a mano— respondió la chica, un nuevo rayo atravesó el espacio y ambos se lanzaron a lados opuestos para evitarlo.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Harry tenía que darle la razón al director, aquel sótano era muy diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera visto antes, las paredes también eran claras, al igual que la habitación del primer piso, las antorchas iluminaban todo, habían varias puertas a los lados y en el centro un escritorio y una gran silla, no había ningún mueble mas

—De este lado, Harry— llamó el director mientras se aproximaba a una de las puertas de madera color caoba, Harry lo siguió rápidamente —La contraseña para entrar es exuî ¿Crees que lo podrás recordar? ¿Todas las contraseñas?

Harry frunció el ceño, no entendiendo bien por que tenía que recordar todas las contraseñas para entrar a la casa del director —Si… por supuesto

—Bien— asintió el director mientras con la varita apuntaba hacia la cerradura — exuî— la puerta hizo un pequeño sonido y Dumbledore la empujó, dentro todo se veía igual de iluminado, solo que esta enorme habitación si estaba repleta, a un lado había un pensadero muy parecido al que el director tenía en su despacho, habían varias mesas llenas de pergaminos, plumas y tinteros, las paredes estaban tapizadas de libros, Harry pensó que aquel lugar le encantaría a Hermione, hacia el fondo había un gran armario, este era de metal, parecía discordante con toda la decoración

—Es un lugar muy… interesante

—Y vaya que lo es— murmuró el director caminando por el medio de la habitación hasta llegar delante del armario, Harry no se le despegó en ningún momento y avanzó junto a él, —Necesitaré que hagas algo…

— ¿Qué, Señor?

— Levanta la varita y pronuncia conmigo— pidió el director, Harry dejó la copa de Hufflepuff en el piso y levantó la varita apuntando hacia el armario, tal como le indicaba el director — effôdî adiûrâtum

Harry asintió y repitió — effôdî adiûrâtum— una luz dorada emanó de su varita y dio en la puerta del armario, rebotó y dio contra el director, al mismo tiempo que Harry podía sentir una energía diferente recorriéndole el cuerpo, jadeó ligeramente cuando el efecto pasó y la puerta de metal dio un chasquido

—Ahora tú también lo podrás abrir…

—Gracias…— murmuró apenas dando una mirada en el interior, mucho mas grande de lo que parecía, habían un par de estantes a cada lado,

—La copa la guardaremos aquí— le dijo el director apuntando hacia uno de los estantes en el cual, Harry recién notó, descansaba el anillo que el director había destruido tiempo antes

—¿Estará segura?

—Si, solo tú podrás entrar aquí…

—Solo usted y yo— corrigió distraídamente Harry mientras dejaba la copa en el lugar que el director le había indicado, paseó su mirada por los estantes y vio que habían frascos y libros de diferentes tamaños y colores, aunque en ningún tipo de orden

—Muy bien, pronto podrá ser destruido, por ahora debemos volver a la escuela— dijo el director luego de un momento

Harry asintió rápidamente, por un momento casi había olvidado todo lo concerniente al peligro que sus amigos corrían

**-----0o0o0-----**

—Cuando les de la señal corren hacia ese lado— indicó Hermione, y el grupo de niños de primero asintió rápidamente

—Listos— dijo Neville con la varita en alto, los dos estaban protegiendo a un grupo de niños de primero que estaba aterrorizado en una de las esquinas, finalmente Katie Bell junto a Seamus Finnigan habían logrado aislar uno de los baños comunes para proteger a los mas pequeños, la sala aun era un hervidero de hechizos y maldiciones y Hermione no podía dejar de sentirse herida y traicionada al ver la gran cantidad de compañeros de casa que se estaban uniendo a Voldemort.

—Protego— gritó Hermione corriendo hacia delante, los niños se habían protegido tras el campo de protección y avanzaban junto a ella rumbo al baño seguro

Neville empezó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, tratando de distraer a la mayoría posible para ayudarla

—Miren nada más al cobarde Longbottom — dijo la voz de un chico que Neville reconocía como de 7mo año, Andrew Kirke, nunca había sido particularmente amable con nadie, pero de allí a imaginarlo atacando a sus propios compañeros…

— ¿Por qué mejor no te largas con tus amiguitos los mortífagos de una vez?— contestó Neville, por el rabillo del ojo vio como el último de los niños de primero que habían estado protegiendo se refugiaba en el baño y Katie y Seamus sellaban la puerta

Andrew sonrió de medio lado —Pronto— dijo —Pero primero… Desmaius— el rayo voló rápidamente hacia Neville, hizo el intento de agacharse, pero algo mas lo empujó lejos, otro hechizo le había dado en la espalda, y con algo de dolor lo había lanzado lejos del Desmaius de Andrew, cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta que había sido Parvati, apenas intercambió una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de continuar con los hechizos de defensa, lo bueno era que ya quedaban pocos alumnos de primero y segundo desprotegidos y que Andrew le había dicho que pronto acabaría todo… aunque aquello solo lograba que la sensación de ansiedad en su pecho se acrecentara

Ron golpeó contra la pared y resbaló lentamente, o al menos eso le pareció a él, mientras el hincón en su brazo se hacía cada vez mas intenso, se obligó a no cerrar los ojos, por mas que la imagen delante de él luciera desenfocada, y la sonrisa retorcida de McLaggen fuera cada vez mas siniestra, no podía permitirse cerrar los ojos, no podía permitirse perder. Apenas registró el sonido de una carcajada cuando su culo finalmente dio en el piso, y el quejido escapó de sus labios ¡Dolía! ¡Demonios que si!

—Y así damos por finalizada la corta y patética carrera del estúpido Weasley, que intentó tontamente de defender la sala común de los chicos malos— dijo Mclaggen presionando la punta de la varita contra la sien de Ron.

Ron levantó la cabeza lentamente, dándose cuenta de que le dolía menos de lo que había esperado, tal vez el dolor en su brazo era tan fuerte que opacaba cualquier otro

—Traidor— rumió a duras penas hacia McLaggen, sintiendo por primera vez el sabor metálico en su boca, sangre.

—Eso lo eres tu, ustedes aun tienen una familia de sangres puras y en vez de actuar como tal— reprendió el chico, se había puesto de cuclillas delante de Ron, ambos ajenos a los rayos y gritos del fondo, Ron trataba de seguir todo lo que el chico le decía mientras pensaba en donde demonios había dado a parar su varita y si es que tendría suficiente fuerza para empujarlo y correr, aunque sonaba demasiado cobarde —Se unen a mestizos… ayudan a muggles— continuó hablando McLaggen, Ron mirándolo fijamente — Incluso tu novia es una sangre sucia miserable que no merecer cargar con una vari…— la voz de McLaggen se interrumpió y sus ojos se abrieron como plato solo un instante antes de caer hacia atrás, haciendo un golpe sordo en el piso

—Si, y esta sangre sucia es la que te ha aturdido— dijo Hermione hacia el cuerpo inconciente, Ron hizo una mueca, tratando de sonreír y estuvo a punto de decir "¡Esa es mi chica!" aunque se detuvo cuando recordó que ella no era su chica en realidad.

—Gracias— murmuró finalmente apoyando las manos en el piso para poder impulsarse y ponerse en pie, su brazo herido lanzó un agudo dolor y tembló ligeramente, las manos de Hermione se posaron sobre sus hombros empujándolo hacia el piso de vuelta

—Espera… hay que curarte— dijo ella de rodillas delante de él — ¿Con que te dio?

—Con un crucio, en realidad con mas de uno— Ron apretó los dientes cuando la cálida mano de Hermione palpó su hombro

—Estos malditos…— murmuró Hermione antes de terminar de apartar la camisa de Ron —Sentirás un poco de quemazón, pero luego estarás bien— Ron solo asintió en respuesta y Hermione apuntó la varita hacia el gran morado que cubría casi todo el hombro del chico, una luz rojiza salió de la varita mientras ella murmuraba cosas que Ron no entendía, efectivamente una quemazón llenó el espacio de su hombro, pero no era gran cosa comparada con el dolor que había sentido poco antes y que ya se estaba alejando. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes mientras los latidos de su corazón y su respiración se calmaba.

Hermione miraba atentamente el rostro de su amigo, los ojos cerrados, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, los labios entre abiertos dejando escapar lentamente el aliento, se preguntó si era demasiado desleal que en medio de lo que parecía ser una batalla y con su amigo herido ella pensara únicamente en lo agradable que sería besarlo en ese momento. Dio una mirada mas al hombro, el morado ya casi no estaba, sus ojos volvieron al rostro de Ron y se acercó lentamente, lo mas despacio que pudo, Ron parecía no darse cuenta en realidad, aunque se veía mas relajado, la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de Ron era ya mínima, podía sentir su aliento tan cerca… Un golpe en la espalda la hizo caer sobre Ron, quien automáticamente envolvió el cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos, protegiéndola.

Aun en medio del abrazo Hermione se las arregló para girarse y levantar la varita, pero no hubo necesidad de defenderse, un gran grupo de chicos y chicas, los que habían atacado la sala común y sus nuevas adquisiciones, salieron corriendo, el cuerpo de McLaggen ya no estaba mas tirado a un lado, lo mas probable es que sus compañeros lo hubieran llevado, abandonaban la sala común, el ataque y reclusión había terminado

—Ya se acabo…— murmuró Ron algo incrédulo y Hermione soltó el aire lentamente, relajando su cuerpo dentro del abrazo, ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirando hacia los demás chicos que se habían quedado en la sala, algunos abrazados, otros de pie, o en el piso pero todos mirándose de manera incrédula, como si aun no pudieran procesar el haber sido atacados por sus propios compañeros, haber sido traicionados por quienes muchos consideraban familia.

**-----0o0o0-----**

— ¿Donde demonios estaban?— rugió Snape mientras un muy pálido Nott, junto a una acalorada, Millicent Bulstrode doblaban por el pasillo, corriendo lo más rápido que podían para alcanzar al grupo

—Lo siento señor… tuvimos un problema con un par de Slytherin— murmuró entrecortadamente la chica, Snape se volteó para mirarlos por un instante, pero Nott rehuyó su mirada, parecía aterrorizado

—Supongo que no podía confiar realmente en que hicieran solo lo que se les pedía— murmuró apenas Snape, Millicent agachó la mirada y Nott pareció encogerse aun mas en su sitio —Ya luego arreglaremos cualquier desastre que hayan creado, ahora necesitamos apurarnos

El grupo asintió en silencio y, con Snape a la cabeza, todos cruzaron a pasos rápidos los pasillos, sus pisadas resonaban en la fría piedra y las luces de las antorchas a los lados formaban figuras atemorizantes sobre el piso y las paredes.

Theo se sobre saltó cuando alguien puso una mano en su hombro, al menos tuvo el acierto de no gritar y llamar mas la atención de Snape que estaba visiblemente enojado con él, por su tardanza y por que sabía que había desobedecido las ordenes, no quería imaginar lo que le diría cuando se enterara de lo que había pasado, ni siquiera él lo podía asimilar aun, trató de dejar su mente en blanco, alejando toda esa línea de pensamientos, no valía la pena preocuparse o tratar de aclarar algo en ese momento, lo importante era concluir con la misión, una vez fuera sería mas fácil asimilarlo y afrontar el castigo… si es que hubiera alguno, en el fondo quería creer que el Lord no castigaba por deshacerse de traidores. Aforrándose a esa idea le dio una mirada molesta a Jude, que era el que lo había sujetado por un hombro —¿Qué?— dijo en voz muy baja y enfadada, a su lado Millicent les dio una mirada de advertencia

—Eso es lo que pregunto yo— respondió Jude con voz cautelosa también, faltaba ya poco para llegar a su destino y ponerse manos a la obra, pero quería asegurarse de que su amigo estuviera bien, y que Snape, que iba a la cabeza con dos chicos mas, McLaggen y Kirke, de Gryffindor, no se enterara de nada —¿Estas bien?

Nott asintió lentamente, un poco mas relajado —Algo… algo se salió de control y…

—Mató a uno— murmuró Millicent hacia Jude, y Nott le dio una mirada asesina, Jude abrió la boca para replicar pero luego la volvió a cerrar sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera decir, simplemente le dio una sonrisa de lado y aun con su mano sobre el hombro de Theo, lo apresuró para no quedar rezagados.

**-----0o0o0-----**

—_Que esté afuera… o en otra misión, que esté afuera o en otra misión — _Se repetía una y otra vez Snape, sabía que sus ruegos tenían muy pocas, casi nulas, probabilidades de ser escuchados y se maldijo una vez mas por no haber confiado lo suficiente en el director para decirle que no mandara a Remus a cuidar el castillo durante el ataque, por haberse sentido temeroso de revelar sus sentimientos ante el director, por que ahora además de cumplir con su misión tenía que tratar de que Remus no saliera herido y que nadie se diera cuenta de eso.

Y como suele suceder, cuando uno teme lo peor y lo piensa demasiadas veces, sucede, al girar por el último pasillo que llevaba hasta la puerta de la oficina de Albus Dumbledore estaba, ya lista para defenderse, una cuadrilla de la Orden de Fénix, y en el medio, junto a ese Kinsley que tan mal le caía, estaba Remus, con la varita en alto, sus miradas se cruzaron solo por un momento, y realmente hubiera querido tomar de la mano a Remus y salir corriendo de allí, ambos huir, lejos, a donde nadie los pudiera conocer o molestar, donde su juramento no importara, pero sabía que todo aquello eran ideas tontas e irreales, ideas que no debería siquiera darse el lujo de acariciar en un momento como ese, se cubrió el rostro con la máscara habitual de frialdad y curvo los labios en una sonrisa irónica

—Apártense del camino— dijo hacia el grupo de magos delante de él, a sus espaldas pudo sentir a los chicos moviéndose nerviosamente, se maldijo haber tenido que traer a Nott con él, era demasiado nervioso e impulsivo, estaba seguro que había desobedecido la orden y matado a uno de los Slytherin, y no tenía tiempo de preguntarse cual, no tenía caso preocuparse por algo irremediable en ese momento, solo por que no lo volviera a hacer, mas aun estando Remus en frente…

—Maldito traidor— gritó Kingsley con voz fuerte,

—Sabíamos que no podías conservar la máscara durante mucho tiempo mas— dijo a su vez Elphias Doge

—Siempre me asombrara lo listos que son— comentó Snape sarcásticamente, paseando la mirada sobre el grupo, había algunos magos que no conocía, también los Weasley y la francesa esa Delacour, sus ojos se detuvieron una vez mas en Remus, ahora si lo entendió, su mirada demostraba el dolor que le daba el saberse traicionado, burlado, y entonces estuvo seguro que el licántropo no iría tras él nunca mas, que podía estar tranquilo, lo había engañado, algo se terminó de romper en su corazón mientras le daba una reverencia burlona —Dense prisa— dijo levantando una mano hacia los alumnos que tras él esperaban la señal de ataque, cuando Nott pasó por su lado se las arregló para sujetarlo de un brazo, los hechizos comenzaron a volar y la voz de Remus parecía resonar con mas fuerza en sus oídos, —Tu entraras conmigo— dijo hacia el chico que lo miraba asustado

—Pero señor, dijimos que…

—Entrará conmigo, Señor Nott— repitió Snape tirando de él para ponerlo delante, Nott simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras empezaba a andar con más decisión.

Fue difícil llegar hasta la puerta, los chicos Weasley realmente se defendían muy bien, y habían frustrado sus intentos un par de veces, se felicitó por haber sido prudente y haber traído una buena cantidad de apoyo con él, para distraerlos mientras él continuaba

La gárgola se hizo a un lado y le permitió el paso, nuevamente jaló a Nott de un brazo y lo lanzó hacia el interior, la gárgola se cerró tras ellos, dejando en el aire la entrecortada voz de Remus gritando "incancero"

—No tenemos ya mucho tiempo… Dumbledore ha dejado demasiada resistencia— dijo hacia un aterrado Nott

—Si, Señor— murmuró apenas el chico y Snape lanzó un hechizo explosivo contra la puerta de la oficina del director, y luego de que la gran cantidad de humo se desvaneciera ambos se internaron en ella

—Quédate en el centro y no toques nada, tiene cientos de trampas por aquí— comentó Snape mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio, giró para ver a su alumno por la falta de respuesta, Nott estaba en el centro, pálido y temeroso, con la varita en alto, y mirando a todos lados, ahora que había un poco mas de espacio pudo apreciarlo mejor, su túnica estaba chamuscada en la parte de abajo y rota a la altura del pecho, su rostro tenía un horrible cardenal que le cruzaba la mejilla y estaba completamente despeinado y sudado, se preguntó una vez mas quien habría sido la victima, pero tal como había sucedido al inicio desplazó esa interrogante hacia el fondo de su mente, a un lugar que inspeccionaría mas tarde, cuando todo hubiera terminado.

**-----0o0o0-----**

— ¡Chicos! ¿Están bien?— gritó desde la entrada Luna, venía junto con una chica a la que ellos creyeron reconocer como Su Li, y Michael Corner.

—Luna— gritó Ginny desde el centro de la habitación, donde ayudaba a que los niños más pequeños se calmaran, antes de cruzar corriendo toda la habitación y llegar hasta la entrada para abrazarla, pero emitió un pequeño quejido de dolor cuando Luna la apretó

—Lo siento— murmuró ella apartándose un poco

—No pasa nada, solo un golpe— comentó Ginny aun sonriendo, —Ustedes… ¿A ustedes también los atacaron?— preguntó en un susurro, los tres asintieron tristemente

—Si— respondió suavemente Ginny

— ¿Aquí también estuvieron reclutando?—preguntó Michael

— ¡Oh! — Lloriqueó Ginny —Fue horrible, tantos se unieron a ellos… algunos que incluso son hijos de muggles y no…

—Está bien— murmuró Luna palmeándole la espalda, mientras Ginny lloraba mas fuerte aun

—No, no lo está— replicó ella sorbiéndose la nariz ruidosamente, a un lado Michael y Su miraban la escena en silencio

—Hey, ¿estas bien?— preguntó Ron, que junto a Hermione salían dispuestos a ir a ver a los Slytherin, pero al ver a su hermana llorando se detuvo

—Hola chicos— saludó Luna con una sonrisa y Hermione estuvo a punto de golpearla

—En nuestra casa también se han llevado reclutados a muchos… y a los que no los han atacado— explicó Michael, Su asintió a su lado y continuó hablando

—Si, dicen que así probaremos un poco de lo que nos espera si no nos unimos al lado correcto

—Malditos cabrones de mierda— masculló Ron y Hermione le dio una mirada reprobatoria — ¡¿Qué?!

— No tienes que hablar así— reprochó Hermione

—No me digas que te pondrás a dar clases de modales después de todo lo que ha pasado esta noche

—Su sala común luce igual que la nuestra, ¿Se han ido muchos con ellos?— preguntó Michael interrumpiendo la discusión

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar pero el sonido de una explosión, seguido de las paredes tambaleándose los hizo agacharse, se habían confiado, aquello aun no había terminado.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Harry y Dumbledore aparecieron en el límite de Hogsmade, el aire frío de alguna manera calmó la horrible sensación de aparecerse, apenas estaba ya normalizando los latidos de su corazón cuando lo vio, parpadeó un par de veces y trató de obligarse a no creer lo que veía, pero era demasiado grande, demasiado vistoso, demasiado real, por fin comprendió aquella sensación de miedo de la que hablaban los magos que habían vivido durante el primer reinado de terror de Voldemort, la sensación de pánico que te invadía al llegar a casa y descubrir la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, saber que habían asesinado a alguien, o a todos, a tu familia, en este caso a sus amigos… a Draco

— ¡Señor!— gritó hacia Dumbledore, que parecía también aun demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar — ¡Señor La marca…! ¡Ellos están allí!

—Necesito— la vos del director se volvió extraña, lenta, como irreal, según pensó Harry —Necesito que te pongas la capa y que recuerdes que tu aceptaste hacer todo lo que te pidiera

—Lo que sea señor… pero necesitamos entrar… ¿Usted cree que los aurores habrán logrado entrar finalmente?— preguntó Harry esperanzado mirando a ambos lados, esperando que de pronto un par de aurores saltaran en medio de la oscuridad para ayudarlos

—Honestamente, no lo creo, pero el ministerio no deberá tardar en enterarse de la marca tenebrosa sobre la escuela…— comentó el director mirando a ambos lados —Accio escobas de Rosmeta— dijo de pronto, Harry dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras escuchaba como una puerta de madera se rompía y dos escobas viejas volaban por los aires, las atrapó ambas, una detrás de otra y le pasó una al director, que con manos tambaleantes la recibió

— ¿Señor? — Preguntó en un murmullo Harry, sintiendo que todo era demasiado lento, que ya deberían haber entrado a la escuela a cerciorarse de que todos estuvieran bien, de que sus amigos y Draco estuvieran bien — ¿Señor usted estará bien?—

—Todo saldrá bien, Harry— comentó el director trepando a la escoba, Harry lo imitó, pero el ruido de una ventana abriéndose lo hizo levantar la vista, sobre sus cabezas una adormilada Madame Rosmeta se asomaba

—¿Albus, que demo…?— sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se llevó las manos a la boca, Dumbledore le hizo una seña a Harry para que se cubriera con la capa

—Avisa al ministerio, iré hacia la escuela— informó el director dando una patada en el suelo, la escoba se elevó lentamente, y Harry lo imitó, dio una última mirada hacia atrás, Madame Rosmeta ya no estaba en la ventana, espero que la ayuda del ministerio llegara pronto, su mirada se detuvo una vez mas en la marca tenebrosa, imposible ignorarla, así como era imposible ignorar su significado, alguien había muerto, habían asesinado a alguien, no solo habían entrado y tomado lo necesario, habían además asesinado a alguien, su pecho se agitó con fuerza y las manos le empezaron a temblar, ¿acaso sus amigos finalmente no habían escuchado sus recomendaciones y se habían lanzado hacia el peligro? ¿Quién podría ser la victima? Negó con la cabeza, no valía de nada pensar en eso, se dijo con firmeza y se obligó a cuidar al director, aun se veía demasiado débil para siquiera mantener el equilibrio sobre la escoba. Dumbledore iba murmurando y mirando fijamente a una de las torres, a la que estaba justo debajo de la marca, cuando llegaron al límite de la escuela Harry lo sintió, un pequeño golpe de magia, al parecer ya habían pasado los escudos de protección de la escuela, quiso preguntarle al director si los había vuelto a activar una vez ellos habían pasado. Cuando finalmente aterrizaron en la torre, bajo la luz verdosa de la marca, el director se tambaleó hacia un lado y Harry a duras penas lo pudo sostener

— ¿Señor? — Llamó suavemente ayudando a recostarse contra la pared —Será mejor que se quede aquí y yo puedo…

—No— interrumpió el director, mirando hacia un lado y otro, como esperando algo —No, lo que necesito que hagas ahora es que te cubras con la capa de invisibilidad y esperes

— ¿Qué?— protestó Harry apartándose del director un par de pasos —¡Señor, están atacando!— se mordió la lengua para no gritar "!se lo dije, maldita sea, se lo dije!" que era lo que su mente, su rabia y frustración reclamaban en ese momento.

Dumbledore dio un fuerte suspiró y giró un poco hacia Harry, sus ojos refulgían de una manera extraña —Lo prometiste— apenas pronunció y algo en su forma de hablar hizo a Harry retroceder un paso mas, y entonces todo fue muy rápido, el director levantó una mano hacia Harry y éste sintió como una gran fuerza lo pegaba contra la pared y la capa de invisibilidad volaba hacia él, cubriéndolo por completo, quiso protestar, moverse, gritar y reclamar, pero se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba completamente atrapado, por algún tipo de hechizo que el propio director le había lanzado, pasaron apenas unos segundos, no pudieron ser mas, Harry estaba seguro, cuando la puerta de la torre se abrió con una fuerte explosión, al fondo podía oír gritos de pelea, pero lo que mas llamó su atención e hizo que el pánico se intensificara fue lo que vio en cuanto la puerta hubo desaparecido, delante de ellos con la varita en mano y mirada asesina estaba Snape, junto con unos cinco chicos mas, alumnos que había visto en la reunión aquella misma tarde, aquella que parecía haber sucedido años atrás.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Snape dio una mirada mas alrededor, las paredes de la oficina del director estaban ahora destrozadas y los muebles volcados, y los cuadros de los directores volteados y hechizados para no ver, no oír y no emitir sonidos.

Nott sujetó con más fuerza la pequeña bolsa de piel hechizada para que pueda guardar todo lo solicitado y miró al profesor Snape expectante, sus manos aun temblaban un poco pero ya no tanto como al inicio, finalmente la misión iba a acabar y podría salir de allí pronto.

Fuera aun se oían los gritos y hechizos, aunque ya mas apagados, esperaba que Remus estuviera bien, que nadie lo hubiera herido seriamente, aunque dudaba que alguno de los que había dejado abajo tuviera la habilidad necesaria para hacerlo y eso era un gran alivio

—Bien, nos vamos por la última parte del plan— dijo hacia Nott que asintió en silencio mientras encogía la bolsa y la metía en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica —Y no quiero ningún error mas

—Si, Señor— respondió Nott con tono algo cansado, estaba harto de que Snape le repitiera siempre lo mismo, como si llevara sobre la frente un cartel que dijera "soy el que comete los errores durante la misión" cuando no había hecho nada mas que defenderse, y si, las cosas se habían salido de control y si, pese a que le habían dicho que no matara a nadie lo había hecho, pero al fin y al cabo era un traidor mas y no merecía ningún tipo de perdón, ninguno de ellos lo merecía.

Salieron hacia el pasillo y aun la batalla se estaba llevando a cabo, los rayos de colores, insultos y gritos salían por todos lados, Snape se dio el tiempo de buscar a Remus con la mirada entre todo el laberinto, y finalmente lo encontró, lanzando hechizos contra Jude y Morag McDougal, y al parecer los tenía completamente dominados, suspiró ligeramente aliviado y consultó el reloj, ya era hora, ya no había forma de dar marcha atrás.

Empujó con un par de hechizos a Tonks que estaba en su camino hacia la torre, y unos pasos mas allá se las arregló para lanzarle un hechizo a Kingsley, seguía sin gustarle el hombre, detrás de él los chicos que lo acompañarían se las estaban apañando para pasar también, sabía que Nott no se había despegado un solo instante de él, poco a poco llegaron al final del pasillo y dio una última mirada atrás, algunos de los chicos seguían allí peleando, levantó la varita y murmuró algo, una gran pared de piedras viejas y grises apareció, logrando cerrar el camino para que nadie lo pudiera seguir, aunque aun podía escuchar los gritos de la batalla.

Nott y Jude intercambiaron una mirada interrogante y siguieron a Snape rumbo a la torre, las escaleras eran demasiado estrechas como para que pudiera caber todo el grupo junto, así que en fila, por parejas fueron detrás del profesor

—Ya falta poco para poder irnos— dijo Jude en un murmullo muy bajo

—Si— asintió Nott apretando con fuerza el bolsillo de su túnica donde tenía guardada la bolsa con los libros y objetos robados de la oficina del director — ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hirieron?

—No… ¿a ti?— preguntó Jude en el momento en que la puerta de la torre se abría y dejaba entrar una fría brisa de madrugada, Nott apenas negó suavemente con la cabeza, sabiendo que el momento de pláticas había terminado, entraron junto con los demás, para ponerse detrás del profesor Snape.

Delante de ellos el profesor Dumbledore estaba aparentemente solo, la luz verde de la marca iluminaba su rostro de manera irreal, confiriéndole un aspecto mas enfermo y viejo aun, pese a eso levantaba la varita en posición de ataque, su cuerpo estaba apoyado sobre la pared y Snape sabía que estaba apoyado por que las fuerzas no le daban ya para mas. Parecía imposible que uno de los magos mas poderosos de la historia terminara sus días así, débil por los efectos de una maldición y asesinado por uno de los maestros de su propia escuela, por uno de los miembros de la orden, la vida era tan injusta en tantos aspectos…

—Severus— murmuró el director y Harry peleó con muchas mas fuerzas por moverse, sabía lo que iba a pasar, y no podía permitirlo, quizá si el director lo soltaba entre ambos podrían escapar, pero el director solo no podría.

Snape hizo una leve reverencia y por un instante su mirada se clavó en la pared en donde Harry estaba apoyado, antes de mirar nuevamente al director —Señor…

—Veo que has decidido atacar la escuela— comentó el director como quien habla del nuevo jugador fichado para los Chudley Cannons

—Si, así es

—Y por la marca tenebrosa debo deducir que alguien ha muerto…

Snape se encogió de hombros —Alguien definitivamente morirá esta noche— Harry se estremeció, _por favor… por favor…_ imploraba, esperando que el director escuchara sus ruegos y lo soltara

Dumbledore asintió levemente, Harry vio como su cuerpo se resbalaba un poco por la pared, ¡_no por favor! ¡No!_ —Me lo puedo imaginar— murmuró apenas el director, Harry esperaba que Dumbledore girara a verlo, que le diera una señal de que todo era un plan descabellado, que había alguna forma de salir de todo eso, pero aquello no ocurrió.

—Hay muchos miembros de la orden del fénix por aquí… supongo que no se la han dejado fácil a tus pupilos

—Digamos que el número de seguidores ha sufrido un gran incremento en el último par de horas— dijo Snape levantando la varita aun mas, sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña

—Severus…— pidió el director y Harry sintió como el estómago le daba vueltas y estaba seguro que podría hasta vomitar, su mente viajando entre los rostros de sus amigos, cruzando los dedos e implorando que se hubieran quedado en la sala de los menesteres, que ninguno de sus demás compañeros hubiera salido herido

Snape apenas y respiró, levantó la varita y la agitó suavemente, casi imperceptiblemente, los ojos azules de Dumbledore brillaron levemente y Snape no pudo mantenerle la mirada mientras pronunciaba las palabras —Avada Kedravra

Un grito se quedó atorado en su pecho mientras veía como el rayo verde impactaba directamente en el pecho del director, y se elevaba como si de un muñeco liviano y viejo se tratara, volando hacia fuera de la torre, y Harry siguió el recorrido de su cuerpo con la mirada hasta que se perdió en medio de la oscuridad.

—Listos— dijo Snape hacia los demás chicos —Hora de irse

Harry escuchó la voz de Snape como un grito lejano, sus ojos seguían mirando hacia la oscuridad, apenas iluminada por la luz verdosa de la marca tenebrosa brillando en el cielo, aquella oscuridad donde Dumbledore había desaparecido, y no podía ser cierto… no había ninguna forma de que aquello hubiera pasado, todo debía estar mal, giró el rostro lentamente hacia el grupo que aun permanecía en la torre, con Snape a la cabeza manipulaban algún tipo de pulseras, y entonces se dio cuenta, se podía mover, el hechizo había terminado por que… Su corazón latió dolorosamente, aun con el grito ahogado en él, y su mente razonó rápidamente, por que Dumbledore había muerto.

Snape se giró completamente, no siendo capaz de mirar un instante más el espacio en donde segundos antes había estado el director, les dio una mirada fría a los cinco chicos que estaban con él —Bien, a la cuenta de tres

—Si, señor— replicaron todos casi al mismo tiempo

—Tres, dos, ¡Ahora!— gritó Snape, tocando con la punta de la varita el brazalete, entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido, las paredes se estremecieron a la vez que sentía el golpe seco de un hechizo en el brazo que lo hizo ir hacia delante, los demás chicos dieron miradas de horror, de la nada Harry Potter había aparecido y parecía furioso

—Potter— escupió el nombre Snape sintiendo como el piso se movía mucho mas fuerte y rogando por que no se le acercara nuevamente, solo faltaban unos cuantos segundos para que todo hubiera terminado

— ¡Asesino!— gritó Harry con la varita en alto —¡Maldito traidor asesino!— el piso se movía mucho mas fuerte y por un instante se preguntó si es que toda la torre o el castillo se terminaría derrumbando

—Cállate— rugió Snape, su rostro había adquirido un color más pálido y sus ojos brillaban furiosos

—No lloriquees ahora, Potter— dijo Jude con voz burlona, pero Harry ni siquiera lo miró, ni a él, ni a Nott, ni a los otros chicos, su mirada seguía clavada en Snape, un remesón mas lo hizo tambalearse y entonces Snape sonrió, la sangre de Harry hirvió con una rabia que no sabía que era capaz de sentir

— ¡Crucio!— gritó con rabia, comprendiendo al fin las palabras que Bellatrix le había dado en la batalla del ministerio, realmente tienes que sentirlo para que funcione, el cuerpo de Snape cayó al piso y se agitó, aun así el hombre no emitió un solo sonido, aquello duró menos de lo que dura un latido, hubo un remesón mas y entonces una luz azul inundó el lugar, al instante siguiente todos habían desaparecido, incluyendo a Snape, y Harry se quedó solo en la oscura torre con las manos y piernas temblándole.

**-----0o0o0-----**

—Creo que ya ha terminado— murmuró Hermione, estaba pegada al cuerpo de Ron, junto a una de las columnas, y había sentido una gran cantidad de magia fluyendo por el ambiente, tras el último movimiento aquella sensación había desaparecido

Ron asintió en respuesta y miró a su hermana — ¿Estas bien?

—Si… solo duele un poco, creo que empezaremos a mover a todos hacia la enfermería

—Nosotros volveremos a nuestra sala a hacer lo mismo— comentó Luna, hacia los Gryffindor

—Ron…— murmuró Hermione —Debemos ir a verlos…

—Si— contestó Ron rápidamente, se preguntó que tan dura podría haber sido la lucha en Slytherin, considerando sobre todo que algunos de los mortífagos de allí consideraban a Malfoy y su grupo como grandes traidores.

Solo unos segundos después de que Luna y su grupo hubieran salido, Ron y Hermione atravesaron la entrada de la sala común y corrieron hacia las mazmorras, en el camino encontraron muros derribados, algunos alumnos heridos caminando, según creyeron, hacia la enfermería, los mas pequeños lloraban asustados, y se podía leer el pánico y terror en cada uno de los rostros que encontraron en su camino.

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras, la pared que la cubría estaba totalmente derribada, habían restos de lo que al parecer habían sido pequeños incendios por varios lados, algunos chicos estaban en grupos reducidos, llorando o abrazados,

—Aquí ha sido peor— concluyó Hermione, Ron asintió distraídamente mientras seguía buscando con la mirada a alguno de los chicos.

—Espero que Harry no tarde demasiado— dijo el chico distraídamente, ambos se internaron en la sala común, y al parecer a los demás Slytherin no les interesó mucho aquello, solo algunos giraban a mirarlos curiosamente cuando pasaban.

Y entonces los vieron, al centro, en lo que al parecer era el inicio de un gran pasillo, Pansy lloraba descontroladamente apoyada contra una pared, abrazando sus rodillas, Blaise estaba sentado al lado de la chica, había pasado un brazo por su hombro, aunque su mirada estaba enfocada en el fondo del oscuro pasillo, ambos tenían algunos golpes y cortes, nada grave al parecer.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron cautelosamente hasta quedar frente a ellos, y se agacharon lo suficiente para poder encararlos, una rara sensación llenaba el ambiente, aunque Hermione ni Ron podían deducir que era exactamente.

— ¿Pansy?— preguntó Hermione con voz ahogada, la chica levantó la vista rápidamente hacia ella, como recién notando su presencia, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y las lágrimas no se detenían, quiso preguntar que había pasado, que estaba mal, pero Ron le dio un golpe suave en el hombro, llamando su atención y luego con la cabeza le señaló el fondo del pasillo, Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos para evitar que el grito que tenía en la garganta saliera, mientras se dejaba caer completamente de rodillas.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Muerto.

Muerto.

Está muerto.

Su mente repetía aquello una y otra vez, aunque su corazón clamaba por que todo fuera una mentira, un mal sueño, una pesadilla, una de aquellas horribles pesadillas que te hacen sentir todo demasiado real, y se lo siguió repitiendo mientras bajaba las escaleras de tres en tres, y recorría los pasillos con gran velocidad, chocando con mas de uno, y ni siquiera parando a pedir disculpas, ni a mirar a nadie, apenas y registró las pruebas de que todo el castillo había sido un campo de batalla momentos antes, su mente, su cuerpo, sus esperanzas estaban fijas en una sola cosa, llegar a los jardines, encontrar a Dumbledore, vivo, pero aquello no sucedió.

En cuanto llegó al primer piso, levantó la varita y de un hechizo lanzó la puerta principal hacia atrás, la madrugada era húmeda y fría y su cuerpo se estremeció una vez mientras atravesaba el jardín, y entonces lo vio, un gran grupo de alumnos había hecho un círculo alrededor de algo, de alguien, Harry volvió a empujar y jalar a todo el que se le puso delante hasta que llegó al centro mismo, y entonces la realidad, pesada, siniestra y dolorosa cayó sobre él.

En medio del círculo, en una posición demasiado extraña, como si se tratara de un muñeco roto, estaba el director, las gafas habían volado ya lejos, quien sabe hacia donde, y sus ojos permanecían abiertos, pero fríos, vacíos, aquella mirada azul no brillaría nunca mas.

Harry cayó de rodillas delante del cuerpo del director, y con manos demasiado temblorosas se obligó a cerrarle los ojos, acarició la mejilla y no lo soportó mas, se aferró al cuerpo del anciano y comenzó a llorar, a gritar de rabia, de ira, con sed de venganza.

Una mano se aferró a su hombro y lo trató de alejar, pero él luchó con mas fuerza y no permitió que lo sacaran de allí, podía escuchar los murmullos de los demás a su alrededor, y la voz de la profesora McGonagall llamándolo, y aun así no se movió, siguió abrazado, llorando, no supo por cuanto tiempo mas, hasta que sintió que alguien se arrodillaba a su lado, y una mano, esta vez mucho mas delicada y suave se apoyaba nuevamente en su hombro.

—Harry— escuchó la voz entrecortada y llorosa de Hermione, algo en su mente empezó a aclararse, mientras ella se pegaba mas a él para hablarle al oído —Necesitó que vengas con nosotros… Se trata de Draco

**-----0o0o0-----**

Gracias a todos por leer…

Primero aclarar que desde que este fic nació en mi cabecita loca Dumbledore debía morir, y a manos de Snape, lo siento, algunos no les agrada que Snape haga este trabajo, pero así estaba ya creado y a veces no puedo hacer nada contra mis propias ideas…

El siguiente capítulo será el penúltimo…

Espero sus comentarios, gritos, maldiciones, vociferadores, sugerencias y/o advertencias… sé que lo he dejado en un punto interesante… El que no salga nada mas de los Slytherin durante la batalla de las casas tiene su por que, no es que los olvidara ni nada de eso… en el siguiente capítulo regresaremos para ver su batalla…

**Respuesta a comentarios:**

_**Ivettita **__Hola!!!! Muchas gracias por tus palabras… y si, los chicos deben empezar a tolerarse, por el bien de Harry y Draco, ya aprenderán a no intentar matarse entre ellos… jeje… _

_Gracias por siempre leer, cuídate mucho, un beso…_

_**Cindy:**__ Hola, ¿Qué tal has estado? Leí tu comentario y me encantó, algo avergonzada por que me dices que soy puntual y no me puedo conectar a colgar el capítulo en ¡una semana!!!! _

_Sobre tu comentario, Draco quiere parecer alguien mas duro y fuerte de lo que realmente es, y Harry es el que está mas acostumbrado a esto de la mala publicidad…_

_Espero que el capítulo de hoy te gustara y que sigamos en contacto… (Entiendo lo de no poner mail en las páginas y todo eso… XD)_

_Un besote… pásala bien!_

_**Jasper-Malfoy:**__ Hola!!!! Tarde, tardísimo, pero si, ya subí el capítulo… por suerte la musa sigue aquí… y si, los tengo acostumbrados a los lunes, y lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto… Espero que sigas comentando y leyendo_

_Un abrazo…_

_**Len,,, =D**__ Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras… me han gustado bastante… y si, cada vez estamos mas cerca del final y eso siempre medio que me altera y me pone nerviosa!!! _

_Un abrazo, y nos seguimos leyendo…._

Que me queda decirles salvo que espero que pasen una buena semana y recordarles que los comentarios me hacen sonreír y sentir mejor…

Un beso y nos leemos el lunes

Sin falta, de veras, de veritas…

Pao

**PD: si he olvidado responder algún comentario, me disculpo anticipadamente, aunque intentaré hacerlo prontito

Pao


	22. SLYTHERIN VS SLYTHERIN

Buen día a todos…

Ya es lunes y como lo prometí ya está aquí un nuevo capítulo, que es la conclusión del anterior, no es tan largo, creo que solo la tercera parte, del anterior, y espero que lo disfruten, ya sabrán a quien mató Nott y que fue lo que pasó con Draco…

Sin mas, por que ya sé que muchos están impacientes por saber lo que pasará los dejo para que lean… No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios al final…

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, pertenece a JKR y yo solo me divierto y trato de entretener imaginando que todo (debió), pudo ser diferente…

"**NO SIN TI"**

**CAPITULO 22:**

"**SLYTHERIN VS. SLYTHERIN"**

Apuntar, lanzar hechizos, agacharse, cubrirse en el momento oportuno tras lo que quedaba de los muebles o paredes derribadas, mover a los mas pequeños hacia un lugar seguro, ayudar a los que estuvieran siendo atacados por mas de uno, todo parecía una danza coordinada, no solo entre ellos, si no también entre el gran grupo de Slytherin que estaban defendiendo la sala común, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo peleando? No podía calcularlo, parecía que llevara toda la vida en ello, alrededor no solo estaban los ruidos de paredes destrozándose o muebles estallando, también las palabras de Nott o de las hermanas Greengrass, gritando que la salvación era unirse al Lord, hacerlo aquella misma noche, formar parte del ejercito que limpiaría al mundo mágico de los sangre sucia y traidores, de todos aquellos que no merecían ser magos o portar una varita y prometiendo un futuro mejor, mágico y feliz. Había muchos que habían aceptado encantados aquel trato, y que ahora se dedicaban a castigar a los que no.

Un rayo rojo pasó tan cerca de su rostro que sintió su cabello agitarse por la fuerza, apenas y pudo lanzarse al piso, mirando a todos lados, y entonces se dio cuenta, se había alejado de sus amigos… ¿o sus amigos se habían alejado de él? ¿Cómo saberlo? Peor aun ¿Cómo encontrarlos? Podía escuchar a un grupo de niños llorando cerca y algunos gritos de dolor, ¿Y que tal si uno de ellos era un amigo suyo? ¿Qué tal si salían lastimados? Y, aunque le asombraba ligeramente pensarlo ¿Qué tal si los amigos de Harry salían lastimados? ¿Estarían pasando algo similar siete pisos arriba, en la sala de los leones?

Se puso en pie nuevamente, y avanzó un poco más, distinguió a un niño pequeño, muy pequeño en realidad, o eso le pareció a él, escondido entre lo que quedaba de una mesa y una pared, sus ojos revelaban pánico, Draco avanzó rápidamente hacia él, debía ponerlo a salvo, junto con los demás, lejos del peligro.

—Desmaius— gritó una voz a su espalda y Draco apenas y pudo lanzarse hacia delante para evitar el hechizo, su cuerpo dio contra la mesa que cubría al niño, golpeando su estómago con la dura madera, se giró rápidamente, con la varita en alto

—Protego— gritó a la vez que Nott lanzaba un nuevo hechizo, por suerte el campo de protección que invocó no permitió que el rayo le diera.

—Draco, Draco— canturreó Nott con una sonrisa, avanzando un par de pasos mas, Draco trató de ponerse en pie lentamente, sin bajar la varita y listo para atacar —Esta es tu última oportunidad de hacer lo correcto

—Jódete, idiota— replicó Draco rápidamente

—Entonces lo harás por las malas— dijo Nott despreocupadamente. Draco le dio una mirada retadora, tratando de calcular cual sería su siguiente movimiento, tan concentrado como estaba no sintió como alguien, aquel que le había parecido niño indefenso, se levantaba lentamente, ni como apuntaba su varita, no lo sintió hasta que el hechizo dio en su espalda, sus rodillas se doblaron lentamente mientras sus ojos se abrían mucho mas por la sorpresa, el silencio y la oscuridad fueron cayendo lentamente, hasta cubrirlo todo.

**-----0o0o0-----**

—Draco— llamó Goyle por quinta vez, estaba junto a Crable, Pansy y Blaise, aunque se habían alejado un poco habían tenido siempre en su campo visual a Draco, y de pronto éste había desaparecido.

— ¿Y si le pasó algo?— lloriqueó Pansy mirando a todos lados,

— ¡Abajo! — gritó Blaise de pronto, jalándola con él hasta el piso, Goyle y Crable se lanzaron también, evitando un grupo de hechizos que cruzaron sobre sus cabezas, lanzando chispas alrededor, en una de las esquinas lo que quedaba de una mesa empezó a arder lentamente.

—Mierda— gruñó Blaise mientras sobaba su brazo, que se había golpeado contra el piso al caer, el dolor era agudo y esperaba que pasara pronto.

—Desmaius— gritó a un lado Pansy, derribando a una chica de séptimo que en ese momento trataba de hechizarla.

—El mapa— informó Crable sentándose un poco más y buscando entre los bolsillos de su túnica, o lo que quedaba de ella, esperando que no se hubiera perdido en medio de tanto jaleo

— Confringo— gritó Blaise hacia uno de los lados, el resultado fue una gran explosión que levantó una gran cantidad de polvo, alejando a los que los atacaban en ese momento. Pansy empezó a toser mientras miraba disgustada al chico, Goyle y Crable sin embargo se las apañaban para buscar frenéticamente en el mapa la ubicación de Draco.

—Joder— dijo Goyle en medio de una fuerte tos mientras señalaba una parte del mapa

—Lo siento— murmuró Blaise, el polvo y el efecto sorpresa se estaba acabando y esperaba que hubieran ya podido ubicar a Draco

—En el dormitorio, con Nott y Millicent— informó Crable

Los cuatro miraron alrededor, la única forma de pasar hacia el otro lado era corriendo y atacando, ya sin mirar a quien, y sin detenerse a pelear, después de todo ya la mayoría de niños estaban a salvo, y los que seguían luchando estaban manejando la situación mejor de lo esperado. Con un leve asentimiento y las varitas en alto empezaron a correr, empujar y derribar a todo el que tenían delante, no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaba ya Draco encerrado allí o peor aun, cual era el plan de Nott para con él, solo tenían en claro que debían apresurarse.

**-----0o0o0-----**

El corazón de Draco latía con violencia, con pánico, con horror, miró hacia arriba una vez mas, todo se veía nublado y entrecortado, le era ya muy difícil enfocar la vista y el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca le resultaba hasta cierto punto nauseabundo… ¿eso era todo? ¿Había perdido sin siquiera haberse iniciado realmente la guerra? ¿Así de rápido? ¿Así de horrible? Él temía a los dolores, y lo sabía, había estado aterrorizado durante mucho tiempo por como se podía sentir que te lanzaran un crucio o alguna maldición de tortura, había visto a algunos retorcerse de dolor, clamando por piedad o por la muerte, e incluso había tenido pesadillas muy vividas respecto a eso, pero nunca, ni en las peores, había llegado a imaginar tanto dolor, humillación… nunca había podido imaginar que sus nervios pudieran lanzar tantas horribles sensaciones a la vez, o que sus músculos podrían sufrir tales espasmos…

A lo lejos escuchaba un grito, le tardó mucho, tal vez demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta que aquel grito provenía de él mismo, de su garganta… Y era tan cobarde gritar, quejarse, y él lo sabía, pero su cuerpo al completo, órganos, músculos, huesos y nervios, garganta… todo lo que podía considerar como suyo había dejado de obedecer, solo obedecía a la necesidad de agitarse y de retorcerse, de sentir dolor… ¿Cómo es que había iniciado todo eso? ¿En que momento se dejó atrapar? ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto para darle la espalda a aquel niño?

— ¿Y bien, has cambiado de idea?— preguntó una voz muy cerca de su oído, los dolores habían desaparecido de pronto, abrió los ojos rápidamente y la habitación bailó a su alrededor, pero su mente estaba mas clara ahora, reconocía esa voz, estaba seguro que la reconocería en cualquier parte

— ¡No!— gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, apretando la mandíbula

—Idiota— dijo Nott haciéndolo girar completamente, los músculos de sus piernas y brazos se estaban desentumeciendo poco a poco y esperaba poder defenderse pronto — ¿No te das cuenta? Te amo tanto… no quiero verte perder del lado de los asquerosos sangre sucia

Draco se las apañó para soltar un pequeño resoplido sarcástico — ¿Y me convencerás a punta de crucios?

—Theo… no debemos… ya casi es hora— dijo la voz de una chica, parecía algo alejada, Draco giró el rostro en ambas direcciones, entendió al fin que estaba en su habitación, y que la que hablaba no era otra que Millicent

—Calla— respondió Nott con voz apretada —Él es uno de los nuestros, solo esta equivocado, engañado…

—No, no lo está, y dijeron no victimas excepto…

— ¡Cierra la boca!— la interrumpió Nott antes que ella pudiera terminar, Draco seguía prestando atención a lo que ellos decían, su corazón sufrió un terrible dolor por el pánico, se suponía que debían matar a uno esa noche… ¿Sería acaso a Harry?

— ¡Pero debemos darnos prisa!, ¡ya casi es hora!—

—Ve tu si quieres, yo aun tengo algo que hacer— Nott volteó el rostro hacia Draco una vez mas, su mirada era mucho mas extraña y desquiciada de lo que había visto antes, y Draco tragó, debía encontrar la forma de salir de allí, de escapar… Si tan solo pudiera encontrar su varita, ¿Dónde demonios la pudieron haber puesto? —-Draco y yo aun no hemos terminado de conversar— un par de dedos sucios y fríos se posaron en su mejilla, y Draco giró el rostro, apartándose rápidamente, vio hacia la puerta, Millicent se veía pálida, casi asustada, y Draco sintió la ironía de la situación ¿Ella era la que estaba asustada?

—Debemos encontrarnos con Snape dentro de poco y ya no hay mucho que hacer, hay que mover a los demás hacia la salida y…

—Basta ya, mujer— replicó Nott —Ve a dar una vuelta, esto no tardará mucho, él y yo te alcanzaremos en el pasillo

—Solo me llevaras muerto— respondió Draco, Millicent negó con la cabeza y dio un par de pasos hacia la salida mientras Nott volvía a girar el rostro de Draco lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

**-----0o0o0-----**

—Aguamenti— dijo Pansy apuntando a su propia túnica, la parte de la basta había empezado a arder por culpa de unos muebles incendiados, apenas y habían logrado llegar al pasillo, no se habían parado para nada mas, tenían que encontrar a Draco.

El recorrido hacia el dormitorio se les hizo mas largo que cualquier otro camino que hubieran recorrido antes, parecía como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, sus movimientos, sus pensamientos, todo era extremadamente lento, mientras daban la vuelta en el último pasillo.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Draco sabía que Theo no era muy bueno en defensa, tampoco era muy racional si estaba molesto o bajo presión, y eso en definitiva era una buena ventaja para él, por que, a diferencia de Nott, no importaba lo asustado que Draco estuviera, su mente aun le ayudaba pensando fríamente las cosas y cuando Nott quiso besarlo ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

Comprobó con gusto como los músculos de sus piernas y de todo su cuerpo se habían terminado de despertar, la mano de Nott se posó posesivamente en su nuca, mientras sus labios se presionaban con fuerza contra los suyos, y entonces actuó, relajó sus labios lo suficiente para que pareciera que estaba realmente empezando a participar del beso, la mano de Nott aflojó ligeramente la presión en su nuca, las manos de Draco viajaron lentamente por los hombros de Nott, haciendo un lento recorrido por sus brazos para luego cambiar al torso del chico, —_lento y suave— _pensó Draco, mientras sus manos se acercaban ya a la cintura y entonces la sintió, tal como aquella tarde, tantas horas antes, lo que al parecer era su varita, lo sabía por que la de Nott estaba a la vista, en la mano que se apoyaba contra el piso.

La varita de Draco sobresalía del mismo bolsillo izquierdo de aquella tarde —_estúpido— _pensó Draco a la vez que abría mas los labios y la boca, dejándole paso a una ruda y nada amigable lengua, una de sus manos apretó la cintura ligeramente, obligándolo a pegarse un poco mas a él mientras la otra seguía tanteando suavemente el inicio del bolsillo, Nott emitió un pequeño jadeo y Draco luchó con las ganas de alejarlo de sus labios y su cuerpo, hasta que lo consiguió, y estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría por la hazaña, —_pero primero hay que librarnos de este asqueroso— _se dijo mientras jalaba con fuerza la varita a la vez que sus dientes atraparon el labio inferior de Nott con tanta fuerza que sintió el sabor de la sangre una vez mas en su boca, las nauseas volvieron, pero no se detuvo sus piernas patearon tan fuerte que estuvo seguro, por el aullido de dolor que emitió Nott, que le habían dado directo en los testículos.

Nott se torció de dolor y cayó a un lado, Draco saltó del piso tan rápido que un pequeño mareo lo hizo trastabillar apenas un instante, pero no lo suficiente para que Nott tuviera la oportunidad de recuperarse, pues aun estaba hecho un ovillo, jadeando, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre caían sobre el piso y Draco sabía que era por la mordida que le había dado

— ¡Maldito idiota de mierda!— gritó Draco mientras con un pie pateaba la mano en la que Nott aun sujetaba la varita, haciéndola rodar varios metros lejos de ellos —Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca me aliaría con gente como tú.

—Vas… vas a perder— apenas susurró Nott tratando de recuperar el aire

—No, no lo haré— respondió Draco — Immobilus— el rayo dio en el cuerpo de Nott que apenas y emitió un pequeño jadeo antes de quedar completamente inmóvil, Draco agradeció que finalmente Millicent haya decidido irse de allí, sin mirar alrededor o atrás una vez mas abrió la puerta del dormitorio y quiso salir corriendo, pero no pudo, chocó contra Goyle y Crable y los tres cayeron al piso

—Ouch— dijo Goyle por el golpe, mientras Crable miraba sorprendido a Draco y luego al interior de la habitación, donde Nott aun permanecía inmóvil

— ¡Draco!— gritaron a la vez Pansy y Blaise que permanecían de pie a un lado.

—Pensé que te tenían— le dijo Blaise mientras le daba una mano para que se levantara

—Algo así… Debemos irnos, esto acabará pronto— informó Draco

Crable y Goyle también se pusieron de pie y dieron una mirada mas a Nott — ¿Qué haremos con él?

—Nada, cuando acabe lo podremos entregar— dijo Draco —Vamos

Los cinco recorrieron los pasillos de vuelta a lo que quedaba de la sala común, no cruzaron palabra en todo el trayecto, estaban ya a punto de llegar cuando el primer hechizo le dio en la espalda a Blaise, haciéndolo caer pesadamente sobre Pansy…

**-----0o0o0-----**

Millicent volvió hacia la habitación, ya casi era hora y no importaban ya los planes de Nott, debían llegar donde el profesor Snape si no querían ganarse un gran castigo, y sabía que ese castigo no sería tan simple como limpiar calderos de noche en las mazmorras. Se había internado en los pasillos, hacia las habitaciones del fondo, buscando algún otro que se pudiera haber escondido, pero no había ya nadie allí, cuando volvió le sorprendió no escuchar la voz de Draco o la de Nott, con la varita en alto empujó la puerta y lo vio, tirado en el piso, de espaldas a ella, ovillado e inmóvil.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Draco, Crable y Goyle giraron rápidamente, con las varitas en alto mientras Pansy empujaba el cuerpo de Blaise a un lado

—Te dije que te unirías a nosotros por las buenas o por las malas— dijo con voz grave Nott, tenía el labio partido y manchas de sangre, no solo en la barbilla, si no también en la túnica, Millicent observaba la escena desde atrás.

—Piérdete, Nott— replicó Crable rápidamente,

—Ustedes traidores, no me dirijan la palabra, esto es entre Draco y yo.

—Pues si quieres seguir luchando, así será— afirmó Draco levantando un poco mas la varita, Goyle y Crable permanecían a su lado, y pudo escuchar a Blaise murmurando algo entrecortadamente, seguro que Pansy ya le había lanzado algún hechizo para despertarlo

—Creo recordar— empezó Nott avanzando un par de pasos mas hacia él —Que dijiste que preferías estar muerto antes de venir conmigo

—Lo mantengo— respondió Draco entrecerrando los ojos y calculando que hechizo usar para defenderse, a su lado sintió a Goyle y Crable moverse ligeramente, quiso decirles que no intervinieran, que lo dejaran solucionar eso a él solo, pero no había tiempo. Debió hacerlo.

—Mimblewimble— gritó a un lado Goyle, pero Nott levantó la varita a tiempo, rechazando el hechizo.

— ¿En serio con eso piensan pelear?— se burló Nott mirando a Draco a los ojos, no había despegado su mirada del chico en ningún momento —Nosotros tenemos cosas mejores

— ¡No lo dudo!— gritó Pansy desde atrás, estaba cubierta por el cuerpo de sus tres amigos, y aunque por un momento intentó colarse entre ellos, la mano de Blaise la detuvo.

—Les enseñaré algunos— sonrió Nott —Aunque tú ya probaste mi crucio ¿No Draco?

Draco se estremeció ligeramente por la mención del hechizo, que le hizo recordar todo el dolor sentido minutos antes, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni de advertir, apenas y vio el rayo atravesando el espacio al mismo tiempo que Goyle caía al piso retorciéndose de la misma manera que, estaba seguro, él había hecho poco antes

— ¡No!— chilló Pansy

— Relaskio— gritó a su vez Crable, aunque no le dio a Nott si logró hacer que el chico se apartara, rompiendo el hechizo, Goyle jadeó un poco mas, aun con los ojos cerrados y el rostro rojo y sudado, Draco se agachó rápidamente hacia su amigo, olvidándose por completo de la amenaza que Nott representaba en ese momento

—Theo, vamonos— le urgió Millicent, mientras tiraba de uno de sus brazos

—No… le mataré…. Le mataré— murmuró Nott tratando de librarse del agarre de la chica

—Dijeron sin muertes— le recordó ella con un hilo de voz mientras Nott levantaba la varita una vez más.

—Avada…

—Desmaius— gritó Blaise, Draco sintió la magia volar sobre la cabeza, y giró el rostro apenas para ver como Nott daba un salto al costado evitando el hechizo

—No serás capaz— murmuró Crable con la varita en alto y aun de pie, a un lado de Draco

Nott les dio una mirada extraña —Ustedes no saben… si lo supieran no seguirían con ese bastardo traidor, ustedes no saben lo que ha hecho, como se ha vendido, los ha vendido a todos…

—Piérdete— le interrumpió Pansy —Y llévate a la loca esa contigo

Millicent le dio una mirada resentida pero no respondió nada, parecía ocupada solo en llevarse a Theo de allí.

—Él solo los utiliza, lo hará hasta que no le sirvan, y luego los dejará…

—Ya, igual que contigo— interrumpió Blaise, y la expresión de Nott se volvió mucho mas fiera, Millicent dio un paso hacia atrás con cierto temor

—Preferimos eso a unirnos a ustedes— continuó Crable.

Lo que vino a continuación pasó demasiado rápido, Draco empezó a ponerse en pie mientras Nott agitaba su varita, nadie lo escuchó, o tal vez lo dijo en voz demasiado baja, solo vio como el rayo verde volaba directamente sobre él, y casi durante un segundo entero estuvo seguro que lo que lo había golpeado había sido eso, oyó los gritos de Pansy mientras empezaba a registrar que lo que lo oprimía contra el piso no era otro que su amigo Crable.

—No— jadeó apenas Nott, viendo el cuerpo sin vida de Crable en el piso, cubriendo a Draco por completo —no— repitió no creyendo que de verdad lo hubiera podido hacer, aquel hechizo nunca le había salido bien, había practicado con animales y jamás, ni una sola vez lo había podido lograr, él solo había querido asustarlo, amenazarlo para que lo siguiera, aunque sea por las malas y luego, ya con mas tiempo, lo podría convencer por completo, sin embargo el hechizo si había salido de su varita, si le había dado a alguien.

Todo se detuvo por un momento, vio el rostro lloroso de Pansy y de Blaise y a Goyle arrastrándose para alcanzar a sus amigos, y casi ni se dio cuenta cuando Millicent tiró de su brazo una vez mas, solo que esta vez con tanta fuerza que si logró moverlo, o sería acaso que esta vez él no había puesto tanta resistencia, no lo sabía, apenas y sintió el piso bajo sus pies o la cercanía de los cuerpos de los demás chicos cuando pasaba a su lado corriendo hacia la sala común.

Millicent no se detuvo, y mirando a cada instante hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que ya no los seguían, finalmente pudieron llegar a la salida y luego hacia los pasillos para llegar al punto de encuentro con Snape, mientras su mente seguía martillando, repitiendo una y otra vez la expresión de dolor de Crable al ser alcanzado por el rayo y luego cayendo como un costal muy pesado sobre Draco, muerto.

**-----0o0o0-----**

—No… Merlín no— lloraba Pansy, las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, empapando su descocida y sucia túnica, nublándole ligeramente la vista mientras, junto a Goyle y Blaise, trataba de jalar el cuerpo de Crable

—Crable… Crable…— llamaba Goyle con lágrimas en los ojos, Blaise apretaba con fuerza las mandíbulas, tratando de ahogar el grito de rabia y dolor que se le estaba acumulando en el pecho, mientras tiraba con fuerza, pero por mas intentos que hicieron, no pudieron moverlo tan fácilmente

Draco se aferraba a Crable con fuerza, sus dedos y uñas clavándose en la piel de los hombros del chico, no podía soltarlo, no sabía por que, no lo entendía claramente, pero algo en su mente le decía que no podía hacerlo, sintió un jalón mas, uno mas fuerte que los anteriores y por un instante perdió el contacto con el cuerpo de su amigo, que cayó de espaldas contra el frío piso, no era capaz de reconocer a ninguno de los que estaba alrededor, solo tenía en claro que aquellos lo querían apartar de su amigo, y no lo iba a permitir —Protego— gritó con fuerza, haciendo que sus amigos cayeran hacia atrás, gateó hasta la altura de su amigo, que aun permanecía con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de miedo en el rostro, se las arregló para colocar parte del cuerpo de su amigo sobre las piernas, acunó su rostro, entre sus manos, esperando a que despierte, a que reaccione, por que tenía que hacerlo, sabía que debía hacerlo

— ¿Draco?— jadeó apenas Blaise acercándose un poco al chico, Draco no levantó el rostro, siguió con la mirada en Crable.

—Draco… suéltalo— pidió Pansy entre lágrimas, casi colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico, pero algo la empujó una vez mas hacia atrás, Goyle apenas la sostuvo y Blaise hizo el intento de acercarse una vez mas a Draco

—No— susurró Goyle —Está en shock…

**-----0o0o0-----**

Una nueva explosión hizo que Pansy chillara mas y se apretara con fuerza al cuerpo de Blaise, se preguntó si es que acaso eso terminaría en algún momento, las manos de Blaise se apretaron a su espalda

—Tranquila… pronto pasará… pronto— le murmuró con voz entrecortada y ella asintió suavemente, el movimiento se detuvo y ella se apartó un poco de él, Goyle seguía sentado frente a ellos, mirando fijamente hacia Draco y Crable, tratando de encontrar la forma de acercarse, pero parecía imposible, Draco había sido capaz de crear un campo de repulsión, habían intentado demasiadas veces ya acercarse, siempre habían sido lanzados hacia atrás

—Debemos hacer algo— dijo Goyle con voz ahogada, y Pansy comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza, recogiendo sus rodillas hasta su pecho y abrazándolas con fuerza, Crable no podía haber muerto… él no podía haber muerto, no era justo, y no era real.

—Draco…— llamó Blaise nuevamente, tratando de acercarse un poco, la misma energía que lo había empujado antes lo volvió a alejar —Draco… debes soltarlo— repitió a pesar de todo, pero Draco no dio muestras de escucharlos, ni de verlos, estaba aun allí, sentado, acunando el cuerpo de su amigo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano

— ¿Pansy?

Pansy levantó la vista rápidamente para encontrarse con Granger y Weasley, trató de decirles que sentía alivio al ver que ambos estaban bien, que no les había pasado nada, pero no podía, su garganta se rehusaba a soltar palabra alguna, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro.

**-----0o0o0-----**

—_Tu padre se enfadará_

—_Pero mi padre no se enterará, estará todo el día fuera— respondió Draco con una sonrisa convincente mientras jalaba a Crable hacia el jardín con una mano, en la otra sostenía una de las escobas que había en la mansión, Crable, que cargaba con otra que Draco le había dado, lo seguía con cierto temor._

—_Si se entera le dirá a mi papá_

—_No lo hará, confía en mi— Draco empujó las puertas laterales de la mansión y el gran jardín iluminado por el sol del verano reflejado sobre el césped lo cegó por un momento —Será divertido_

—_Pero yo no sé volar…_

—_Yo te enseñaré— Draco montó sobre su escoba, algo grande para sus cortos 8 años, a su lado Crable miró a ambos lados antes de imitarlo _

— _¿Y ahora que?_

— _Ahora das una patada así— dijo mientras pateaba contra el piso, la escoba se elevó unos cuantos centímetros del piso, pero aun no levantó el vuelo, espero por que su nuevo amigo hiciera lo mismo. _

_Crable tomó una profunda bocanada de aire e imitó a Draco, se sujetó con fuerza del mango sintiendo el pequeño vértigo e inseguridad al elevarse un poco —Me caeré_

—_No… y no seas llorón— Draco se elevó un poco mas —Levanta un poco mas el mango… Si justo así— lo animó mientras Crable le daba el alcance en el aire, parecía mucho mas seguro _

— _¡Wow esto es genial! — chilló emocionado_

—_Si, y espera a que nos elevemos mas aun — Draco sonrió y levantó un poco mas el mango de la escoba, elevándose ahora si varios metros en el aire, Crable le dio una mirada preocupada y luego se encogió de hombros, imitándolo nuevamente, hasta llegar a su altura. Ambos permanecieron volando sobre el jardín durante varias horas, hasta que el sol ya casi se había ocultado. Cuando volvieron finalmente al interior de la mansión ambos reían, sintiéndose poderosos, grandes, y sobre todo felices, sus padres nunca se enteraron de aquella escapada, y lo mantuvieron como su pequeño secreto, el primero de muchos mas, el que los hizo empezar a ser amigos. Amigos por siempre, eso habían dicho cuando tenían 8 años, aquella tarde en que se escaparon para volar en escoba sin que nadie los viera. _

**-----0o0o0-----**

Harry dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia él y lo sintió, la coraza de protección que Draco estaba invocando inconcientemente alrededor del cuerpo de Crable y de él mismo. Ya Hermione le había explicado que era por que se encontraba en Shock, era algo similar a cuando Harry perdía el control de su magia, solo que era más difícil sacar a Draco de ese estado al no poder acercarse.

—¿Cuánto lleva así?— preguntó, sin animarse a acercarse mas, hacia Pansy y Blaise, los dos se veían tan heridos y destrozados, y los comprendía…

—No lo sé— contestó Blaise encogiéndose de hombros,

—Tal vez si vamos por la enfermera…— murmuró Hermione.

—Debe estar atendiendo a demasiados pacientes para preocuparse por un caso de shock— comentó Goyle, sentado en la pared frente a Blaise y Pansy —Hubieron demasiados chicos heridos— a su lado Ron simplemente asintió dándole la razón.

—Si sigue debilitándose en algún momento perderá el sentido y entonces el campo desaparecerá — comentó Hermione.

— ¡No podemos esperar hasta que caiga inconciente, Granger!— replicó Pansy con voz fiera, Hermione simplemente agachó la cabeza y no comentó nada mas, sabía que si se tratara de Ron o Harry aquella habría sido la peor de las sugerencias.

Harry pasó las manos por su rostro en un gesto cansado, agotado y sin saber exactamente que hacer, que esperar, solo sabía que no podía permitir que Draco se agotara al máximo para detenerlo, necesitaba traerlo de vuelta. Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y se puso de rodillas, gateando lentamente hasta lo más cerca que pudiera llegar a Draco sin ser afectado o lanzado hacia atrás

—Draco, mi amor

Silencio.

Draco no pareció notar su presencia, así como parecía no notar nada de lo que pasaba alrededor, Harry soltó un pequeño suspiro e inconcientemente, como hacía últimamente cada vez que estaba nervioso, invocó el amuleto que Draco le había dado, acariciándolo suavemente con los dedos.

La mirada de Draco cambió repentinamente, y, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, se centró en aquel medallón, como si el brillo lo atrajera,

— ¿Amor…?— llamó Harry nuevamente, un poco mas esperanzado.

**-----0o0o0-----**

— _¿Y entonces este se lo regalaras a Pansy?— preguntó Goyle, que junto a Crable estaban en la habitación de Draco, en la mansión de los Malfoy_

— _Es lo que se debe hacer— comentó Draco fríamente, mientras volvía a guardar el objeto en la cajita negra y aterciopelada _

—_En teoría es algo que le debes dar a quien ames…— comentó Crable_

—_No creo que enamorarme esté en los planes… ya saben como son estas cosas, el matrimonio al fin solo es un contrato, donde todos ganan._

—_Menos Pansy, que te tendrá que soportar— había bromeado Goyle, Draco le lanzó una de las almohadas que tenía cerca, lamentando el momento en que la cajita había quedado a vista de sus amigos, Crable sin embargo ni se movió, su mirada seguía posada en la caja que guardaba el medallón que le habían dado en su nacimiento a Draco. _

— _¿Qué?— preguntó Draco, algo preocupado_

—_No es justo…_

—_Nada en esta vida lo es— respondió Draco rápidamente, apenas con 14 años ya estaba seguro de eso. _

— _¿Y si algún día te enamoras?_

—_No pasará _

— _¿Se lo darás a la persona de la que te enamores?_

—_No pasará— repitió Draco con cansancio en la voz, ¿Cómo es que la conversación había acabado en eso?_

—_Pero si sucede…_

—_Vale, vale, ya…— dijo Draco levantando las manos para interrumpir a su amigo —Si sucede lo haré, ¿Contento?_

**-----0o0o0-----**

Harry avanzó un poco mas, con algo mas de confianza, al parecer el campo de Draco estaba cediendo al fin —Draco… vamos— murmuró apenas, y Draco parpadeó un par de veces.

¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido? Aquel brillo delante le llamaba la atención, era de alguna manera hipnotizante, no podía dejar de mirarlo, de recordar, era el amuleto de Harry, el que él mismo le había dado hace ya un tiempo…

Entonces fue conciente del peso sobre sus piernas, y de la realidad, dura y siniestra, Crable, él había… — ¡_No!— _se obligó a pensar, pero la verdad estaba allí, demasiado clara como para intentar siquiera negarla, el cuerpo de Crable sobre sus piernas, inerte, no se levantaría mas, nunca mas le diría que necesitaba ayuda con la tarea de herbología o que odiaba la clase de DCAO, ni que tenía miedo de que su padre los pillara volando en el jardín…

El brillo del medallón lo hizo parpadear lentamente, sus brazos y piernas se sintieron demasiado cansados como para sostenerlo, tembló ligeramente al escuchar la voz de Harry

—Draco…

Fue apenas un susurro, sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, suavemente, casi con temor, apretando ligeramente los dedos sobre su piel, sus brazos y piernas temblaron una vez mas mientras levantaba la vista hacia Harry

—Crable…— la garganta le dolía como si hubiera estado gritando durante horas, y las palabras se atoraban en su interior, negándose a salir, por que sabía que decirlo era aceptarlo y aun no estaba listo para eso.

—Shh…— murmuró Harry sentándose finalmente a su lado y pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, le dio una mirada significativa a Goyle y Ron, que rápidamente entendieron el mensaje y con mucha lentitud se pusieron en pie, acercándose poco a poco hacia la pareja, mientras Draco seguía con los ojos clavados en Harry

—Él… Él nos atacó… Y entonces…— su voz se quebró nuevamente, a cada instante todo era mas claro y ahora recordaba, aunque hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por no hacerlo, por no recordar a Crable saltando sobre él, deteniendo una maldición que llevaba su nombre.

—Cálmate— pidió Harry con la voz rota, con un par de dedos limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por las pálidas mejillas.

—No… no puedo… yo…— Draco dio un respingo y se giró rápidamente al tiempo que sentía como el peso sobre sus piernas era movido, Harry lo apretó con mas fuerza, pegándolo contra su pecho — ¡No! — Gritó Draco retorciéndose — ¡No se lo lleven! ¡Noooo!

Harry apretó a Draco todo lo posible sin lastimarlo —Tranquilo, ellos lo tienen que sacar de aquí— No se había dado cuenta en que momento había pasado pero sentía como su mirada se nublaba ligeramente por un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, Draco se retorcía con demasiada fuerza bajo su abrazo y temió que convocara algún otro campo de protección simplemente por instinto.

— ¡Suéltame! — Rugió Draco sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía que las tenía — ¡No se lo pueden llevar! No lo puedo dejar solo… No le gusta estar solo— sus manos se aferraron a los brazos de Harry, clavándole las uñas en la piel, tratando de alejarlo —Tengo que cuidar de él… Él siempre…— su voz se ahogó por las lágrimas, mientras el peso sobre sus piernas desaparecía por completo.

Harry levantó la vista hacia Hermione y Pansy, estaban amabas, una muy junto a la otra, de pie al inicio del pasillo, mirando la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, Blaise al parecer había desaparecido junto a Goyle y Ron, llevando el cuerpo de Crable a algún otro lugar, se preguntó si sería el mismo lugar en donde estaría el cuerpo de Dumbledore. No permitió que la oleada de tristeza y desesperanza se apropiara de él en ese momento, y pese al dolor que Draco le estaba provocando en los brazos se las apañó para girarlo lo suficiente hasta tenerlo de frente a él, hizo un ligero asentimiento a las chicas que al parecer entendieron inmediatamente y se alejaron, dejándolos completamente solos en medio de aquel oscuro pasillo. —Amor… mírame— pidió tratando de captar la atención de esos grises ojos, Draco levantó el rostro un poco mas, tenía algunos golpes, sus ojos estaban irritados, completamente rojos y llenos de pánico

—Él no debió— afirmó, sus manos dejaron de tratar de lastimar a Harry y se soltaron ligeramente, dejando que Harry lo jalara contra él un poco mas —Ese hechizo… yo debí morir… y él…— Las lágrimas le hacían difícil hablar, respirar, o tratar de pensar siquiera, dejó su cabeza descansar sobre el pecho de Harry tratando de encontrar la forma de decir todo lo que sentía, una voz suave y reconfortante le habó muy cerca del oído

—Lo sé… pero lo hizo por que te quería, por que era tu amigo…— Los dedos de Harry se enterraron en la rubia y enmarañada cabellera y acariciaron suavemente —No sabes cuanto lo siento… de verdad…— dio un beso sobre la cabeza y Draco se estremeció un poco.

Harry sentía en el pecho la tibia humedad de las lágrimas de Draco, dejó su cabeza descansar sobre la de Draco, y se permitió a él mismo llorar también, por Dumbledore, por Crable, por todo lo que había visto aquella noche, por todo lo que podía pasar luego.

**-----0o0o0-----**

El recipiente cayó al suelo con un sonido estridente, los pedazos volaron alrededor, dejando sobre la alfombra una gran mancha verde de lo que era la poción que había estado usando para curar a todos los que podían en la sala común —Demonios— masculló Pansy, dejándose caer de rodillas, agitó su varita, tratando de recordar el hechizo de limpieza, unas cuantas pequeñas chispas rojas fue lo único que pudo convocar, y entonces no lo pudo soportar mas, ni siquiera eso era capaz de hacer ahora, ni siquiera podía mantener el control para tratar de curar a quienes lo necesitaban, soltó la varita y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, las lágrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente, esta vez con un deje de amargura e impotencia. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla tímidamente, apartó las manos de su rostro y vio a la última persona que esperaba ver

—Esta bien… — murmuró Hermione, se veía tan agotada y pálida, pensó Pansy durante un instante antes de abrazarse a ella con fuerza, llorando y dejándose consolar, la chica le acarició la espalda suavemente —Esta bien… Pronto todo estará bien— repitió Hermione suavemente y Pansy se obligó a creerle.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Se apartaron al mismo tiempo, mirándose directo a los ojos, ambos habían llorado durante demasiado tiempo, pero ahora se sentían mucho más serenos, mas calmados, habían logrado sacar una gran parte de dolor fuera. Harry acarició una de las frías mejillas de Draco, que cerró los ojos y pegó un poco más su rostro hasta sentir la palma de Harry completamente y suspiró profundamente.

—Debimos quedarnos en la sala de menesteres como dijiste— murmuró finalmente, sintió como la mano de Harry desaparecía de su mejilla, dejando un aire frío en su lugar.

—No pienses en eso… nunca podrías saber que pasaría— le dijo Harry tranquilamente, —Necesitamos ir a la enfermería

— ¿Estás herido?— preguntó Draco con alarma en la voz, Harry negó suavemente y señaló uno de los brazos del rubio, había una gran herida que no recordaba haber visto antes.

—Solo quiero que te den algo para eso y para que descanses…

—No— dijo Draco apartándose un poco de Harry, y examinándolo con detenimiento por primera vez, sus ropas parecían enteras, y no lucía como si hubiera estado dentro de una batalla — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo?

Harry hubiera preferido que Draco no le hiciera esa pregunta, no ahora al menos, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se lo tendría que decir, aunque no quería alterarlo nuevamente, no ahora que parecía al fin en calma.

— ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?— insistió Draco entrando en pánico, Harry había palidecido y sus ojos se habían desviado rápidamente, como temiendo contestar esa pregunta, y Draco se temió lo peor, aunque no sabía que podía ser peor que la muerte de su amigo… ¿Otra muerte? ¿Eso era lo que había pasado? — ¡Contesta!— exigió apretando ligeramente los brazos de Harry.

**-----0o0o0-----**

—Todo esto es lamentable— dijo el Señor Weasley, todos estaban reunidos en la enfermería, pronto Ron, Hermione, seguidos de unos algo incómodos Pansy, Goyle y Blaise, habían acudido a la enfermería al enterarse de que habían algunos miembros de la orden heridos.

—Todos se recuperaran…— murmuró la enfermera, tenía aun los ojos llorosos tras enterarse de la muerte del director, pese a eso se movía por toda la gran habitación para atender a cuantos heridos cupieran en ella y para despachar pociones curativas a todos los que venían a pedirlas.

—¿Seguro que están bien?— preguntó la señora Weasley hacia los chicos, los Slytherin le dieron una mirada desconcertada por la forma en que la mujer les hablaba, como si realmente le importaran, y asintieron lentamente —Tendrían que tomar algo caliente… e ir a la cama a dormir

—Aun no podemos mamá, aun estamos ayudando con los que están heridos y…

—El ministro ha llegado— interrumpió la voz de Remus, que estaba de pie, con las manos apoyadas en el borde de la ventana y mirando hacia la oscura madrugada, desde que la batalla había terminado había adoptado aquel lugar, y nada de lo que decían o hacían a su alrededor lo había alejado de ese sitio, en su mente solo había una pregunta dando millones de vueltas — _¿Por qué?— _No podía dejar de recordar la mirada que Severus le había dado antes de ordenar el ataque, y peor aun, no podía olvidar lo que los chicos habían dicho, había sido el propio Severus el que había levantado la varita y lanzado el hechizo asesino contra el director, ¿Acaso había estado tan cegado que no había sido capaz de reconocer al traidor?

—Será mejor que vaya a darle el alcance— murmuró la profesora McGonagall

—Nosotros seguiremos ayudando en las salas comunes— dijo Hermione, y todo el grupo salió tras la profesora solo unos instantes después.

Remus escuchaba la conversación de los que quedaban en la sala, de todas las teorías sobre lo que pasaría a continuación, ahora que Voldemort tenía un ejercito mucho mas grande con todas las adiciones de esta noche, y como lo mas probable es que la guerra estallara seguramente en unas cuantas horas mas, pero todo eso no le importaba, ya nada le importaba, todo perdía sentido tras la traición de Severus, y entonces una frase llegó a su mente, una que le había escuchado decir miles de veces "Los traidores y los espías nunca sobreviven a la guerra" Severus siempre le había dicho que era un traidor, y un espía, pero nunca había entendido de que bando realmente, nunca se lo había cuestionado, por que él mismo lo había visto, lo había visto llegar después de una iniciación, o de algún ataque con los mortífagos, completamente destrozado emocionalmente, con la culpabilidad y el abatimiento en los ojos, y aquello no se podía fingir, por mas buen actor que pudiera haber sido, aquello había sido real, Severus no lo disfrutaba, se sentía culpable, sucio, pasaba horas en la ducha siempre que volvía de aquellas reuniones y mas de una vez Remus lo había abrazado y ayudado a dormir, No, aquello no era fingido, no podía ser una mera máscara, aquello había sido real, completamente real, y él se aferraría a eso, Severus había terminado con él unas semanas antes, poco después de una reunión con los mortífagos, cuando había llegado completamente furioso, y cuando no le quiso contar que era lo que había pasado… _—No—_ pensó, Severus no podía ser un traidor, y punto, no le daría mas vueltas al asunto, la guerra apenas empezaba y estaba seguro que sería capaz de confrontarlo en algún momento, y entonces lo obligaría a confesar sus motivos. Severus estaba equivocado si pensaba que lo había convencido de que realmente estaba en el bando de Voldemort.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Harry dio una mirada mas a Draco, finalmente, luego de contarle la forma en que el director había muerto, lo había podido convencer de que se dejara curar y le había dado una de las pociones para dormir sin sueño, ahora ambos estaban en la sala de los menesteres y Draco dormía tranquilamente a su lado, él sin embargo no podía hacerlo, había rechazado tomar la poción también, necesitaba pensar, aclararse, calibrar que sería lo siguiente que haría y sobre todo como hacer para dejar a sus amigos, los amigos de Draco y a Draco seguros antes de partir.

Ahora que el director no estaba mas, sabía que toda la responsabilidad finalmente descansaba sobre sus hombros y no quería arrastrar a nadie mas con su destino, aquel que le pertenecía solo a él, destruir los horcruxes que quedaban aun afuera, ocultos en algún lugar y luego enfrentarse a Voldemort, tenía claro que habían muchas posibilidades de que no sobreviviera, pero era algo que tenía casi aceptado desde que había descubierto la profecía.

Un sonido cerca de la puerta lo hizo sobresaltarse, aun sin escuchar sus voces sabía que se trataba de sus amigos, se puso en pie, con bastante cansancio, y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, al abrirla allí estaban los cinco, esperando, cansados, sucios y pálidos.

Entraron a la sala de los menesteres y se dejaron caer sobre los sofás cerca de la cama, donde Draco aun permanecía durmiendo, ajeno a todo alrededor.

— ¿Cómo está?— preguntó en un murmullo Blaise, mirando a Draco.

—Mejor… dormirá unas cuantas horas más.

—También deberías descansar— le dijo Hermione mirándolo críticamente

— ¿Todos los demás están bien?— preguntó Harry evitando contestar a la sugerencia de su amiga y dejándose caer en la cama, junto a Draco una vez mas, entrelazando sus dedos con los tibios dedos de Draco.

—Nada grave, la mayoría ya se encuentra bien— respondió Ron estirando las piernas en uno de los sofás y acomodándose mejor

—Parece que el ministro aun está reunido con la profesora McGonagall— explicó Pansy, que estaba acurrucada junto a Blaise

—Y luego, los de la orden dijeron que querían hablar contigo— comentó Ron ahogando un bostezo.

—Luego— masculló Harry, no se le apetecía tener esa reunión, sabía que lo llenarían de preguntas, preguntas que él no quería ni podía contestar, por eso se había refugiado en la sala de los menesteres, por eso y por que lo que mas le importaba de momento era cuidar de Draco, cerciorarse que durmiera y descansara, que se recuperara.

Hermione asintió suavemente —Todos ellos están bien, se enfrentaron al grupo de Snape, pero nadie salió gravemente herido, varios se encuentran incluso ya patrullando la escuela y ayudando a los aurores.

—A la hora que finalmente llegaron— dijo Harry con los dientes apretados, no creyendo que hubiera podido tardar tanto en llegar a la escuela, tal vez de hacerlo hubieran podido capturar a alguno de los mortífagos, incluso a Snape, aunque era mejor que no, él quería tener ese privilegio, atraparlo y hacerlo pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

—Dicen que es muy probable que cierren la escuela… Ya han llegado varios padres y se han llevado a sus hijos— explicó Goyle

— ¿Y ustedes…?— preguntó Harry —Es decir… ¿sus padres no…?

—No, no han venido— replicó Pansy —No lo harán, ya saben en que bando estamos ahora que no hemos acudido al llamado

Harry no contestó nada, todos permanecieron en silencio durante bastante rato mas, hasta que finalmente uno a uno fueron cayendo dormidos, aunque a Harry le costó trabajo, finalmente el cansancio de todo lo que había ocurrido ese día cayó sobre él y también se quedó dormido, por las ventanas se podía ver el sol, que ya se asomaba por el horizonte.

**-----0o0o0-----**

**-----0o0o0-----**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer…

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios… Y ya ven, a todos los que pensaban que sería capaz de matar a Draco, vieron que no, que no soy tan cruel… aun, creo… jeje… Hubieron varios que acertaron mas o menos en quien había muerto, sobre todo Cindy =D jejeje…

Este fic está escrito en lo que corresponde al sexto libro, y como dije siempre (Ya les debo caer pesadita con tantas veces que lo repito) es de un final abierto, por que acaba en donde acaba el final del curso, sin embargo…. Sin embargo, aunque al inicio no lo tenía planeado, si habrá una segunda parte, pero no inmediatamente, aun tengo que terminar de escribir mi fic para el amigo secreto de la torre y voy algo retrazada y tengo un par de historias en la cabeza que he dejado de lado terminando esta, y quiero escribirlas antes que las ideas se vayan de paseo y no vuelvan…

El siguiente capítulo es el final, y a partir de ese lunes comenzaré a subir otra historia que no he subido aquí, pero que escribí para un intercambio de fics, también para la torre, si algunos de ustedes ya lo leyó pido disculpas por no tener una novedad que mostrar, y para los que no espero que lo lean y lo disfruten, como siempre se colgara todos los lunes, y ya está terminado, son 7 capítulos mas un epílogo, les dejó la descripción del fic, que colgaré el siguiente lunes, es la primera vez que escribo sobre la pareja Albus/Scorpius y no lo habría hecho de no haber tenido que hacerlo para el intercambio, sin embargo me gustó mucho hacerlo…

_**Titulo:**_ **_CRÓNICAS DE UN RESCATE_**

_**Rating:**__ NC-17_

_**Pairing:**__ Albus/Sccopius * Harry/Draco_

_**Resumen: **_

Un secuestro y dos padres desesperados para encontrar a sus hijos. En situaciones como esta, solo te queda aliarte, aunque sea con Draco Malfoy.

_—Se han llevado a mi hijo— gritó Draco aprovechando el momento de distracción para empujar a uno de los aurores._

_—¿A tu hijo?— preguntó Harry mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras, levantó una mano indicándole a los aurores que podían soltar a Draco —Lo siento… pero ahora…_

_—Se han llevado a mi hijo, junto con el tuyo— interrumpió Draco y Harry le dio una mirada confusa, incapaz de entender que relación podíia tener su hijo con el de Malfoy_

_**Notas: **__Fic escrito para el FEST "If wishes were fics..." __Dedicado especialmente a: andthemutants, cuyo deseo intento cumplir._

Bueno, luego de la publicidad me despido con un beso y un abrazo, espero que tengan una buena semana y no se olviden que un comentario suyo me hace sonreír…

Pao

¡Viva el Slash!


	23. Chapter 23 UNA HUIDA Y NUEVOS PLANES

Hola a todos:

Ya es lunes, y empieza una nueva semana, aunque es el momento de colgar el último capítulo…

Cada vez que tengo que colgar un último capítulo me da un pequeño ataque de nervios y ansiedad, preguntándome si realmente les gustará o si no les decepcionará… Espero que me lo hagan saber a través de sus comentarios...

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, todo pertenece a JKR, aunque me gusta jugar a que las cosas pudieron ser diferentes…

Y ahora a leer:

**NO SIN TI**

**CAPÍTULO 23**

"**UNA HUÍDA Y NUEVOS PLANES"**

—Todos ustedes han escogido el camino correcto — siseó con voz suave, mirando a los chicos y chicas que estaban de rodillas ante él, el poder y la fuerza que lo invadió lo hizo sonreír, ninguno de los presentes se animó a levantar el rostro —Venceremos a todos esos traidores que no tienen derecho a portar siquiera una varita, y mucho menos a conocer la magia, los eliminaremos y por fin conseguiremos una sociedad digna de nosotros… Conmigo como su único Señor…

Todos agacharon un poco mas la cabeza, mientras caminaba descalzo por el frío piso de piedra, mirando desinteresadamente a todos los que se habían unido esa noche, algunos aun eran demasiado pequeños, pero eso no importaba, al fin solo eran peones sacrificables para lo que quedaba de guerra antes de alcanzar finalmente el poder. —Que les den alimentos y sus ubicaciones— dijo en voz alta hacia Avery y Rookwood, que aguardaban al fondo del salón

—Lo que ordene, mi Lord— contestó Avery con voz emocionada,

Voldemort apenas hizo un ligero asentimiento y levantando las manos las pesadas puertas de madera se abrieron de par en par, dejándolo pasar a una estancia mucho mas pequeña y oscura, en el fondo sobre uno de los sillones, mirando hacia la chimenea y con un vaso de lo que al parecer era Fire whisky entre las manos, lo espera Snape, en cuanto sintió su presencia se puso en pie e hizo una reverencia

—Mi Lord

Voldemort sonrió ligeramente y terminó de internarse en la habitación, acomodándose sobre un gran sillón de respaldo alto —Dime, mi querido Severus, ¿que es lo que has traído para mi?

—Lo que ordenó, Mi Lord— murmuró Snape extrayendo de uno de los lados una bolsa de piel oscura y acercándola como si se tratara de una ofrenda a Voldemort —Toda la información que Dumbledore tenía reunida sobre usted y que proporcionó y compartió con Potter.

— ¿Le has dado ya una mirada?— preguntó Voldemort mientras extendía los largos y blancos dedos hacia la bolsa — ¿Has descubierto alguna cosa interesante?

—Solo las creencias que tenía el director sobre su inmortalidad, mi Lord

La carcajada resonó fuerte en toda la habitación, mientras dejaba caer el contenido de la bolsa sobre la alfombra, reconoció la espada de Godric Gryffindor, junto con algunos objetos extraños y puntiagudos, algunos pergaminos y notas escritas por Dumbledore, y lo mejor de todo un libro, uno muy viejo y usado, Voldemort lo abrió en la página que estaba marcada:"Pociones y elixir de la Vida"

— ¿Esto era lo que el vejete creía? ¿Qué yo soy inmortal jugando a hacer pociones?— preguntó hacia Snape que asintió lentamente, y Voldemort rió con mas fuerza aun, —Ese Potter esta perdido, al igual que todos los traidores que lo apoyan y veneran.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Harry abrió los ojos rápidamente, sentándose de golpe, aun con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y la respiración agitada, mientras su mente seguía recordando las palabras de Voldemort, los rostros de todos los que se habían unido al lado oscuro recientemente y a Snape, entregando el botín del último ataque

— ¿Harry, estas bien?— preguntó la voz de Draco, Harry se giró lo suficiente para verlo, vestía una túnica diferente a la de la noche anterior y parecía haber tomado un baño, se le veía mucho mas recuperado, estaba sentado a su lado y mirándolo preocupadamente

—Si… solo fue un mal sueño— mintió Harry, hacía muchos meses que no había tenido ninguno, y esperaba poder seguir así, que su mente no se abriera a Voldemort, no ahora que tenía tantas cosas que ocultar y hacer.

—Vuelve a dormir un poco mas— le dijo Draco empujándolo hacia la cama, pero Harry negó con la cabeza, recién registrando algunas cosas, aun estaban en la sala de los menesteres, por la ventana podía ver como el sol ya estaba bastante bajo, probablemente ya había pasado el medio día, y, aunque no los veía, podía escuchar a sus amigos trajinando y hablando en susurros en algún lugar cercano

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?— preguntó hacia Draco, que finalmente había desistido de obligarlo a acostarse una vez más. — ¿Tu estás bien?

— Ya casi no quedan muchos alumnos en la escuela, los de la Orden, por orden del Direc…— Draco se interrumpió, recordando que ya no era mas el director, y que ya no estaba mas aquí —de Dumbledore— se corrigió —Han trasladado a muchos, sobre todo a parientes de mortífagos que no se unieron al Lord durante el ataque, a algún lugar seguro, no han dicho a donde y…

— ¿Y ustedes irán con ellos?— interrumpió Harry

— Por supuesto que no

—Pero…

—Como sea, hoy en la noche la profesora McGonagall anunciará la decisión del consejo de padres sobre si la escuela abrirá en septiembre o no a todos los que aun se han quedado aquí en la escuela, no son muchos y varios están con sus padres, se quedaran hasta mañana que es el entierro… luego la escuela cerrará, han cancelado el año escolar por orden del ministerio

A Harry en realidad no le importaba demasiado el que la escuela abriera o no, lo que le preocupaba era que ni Draco ni los demás aceptaran el exilio de protección que la orden estaba dando — ¿Hasta cuando seguirán trasladando refugiados los de la orden?

—No lo sé… en realidad no hemos…— empezó a explicar Draco, pero una gran castaña cabellera alborotada apareció por el umbral de lo que al parecer era la puerta que dividía la sala

—Por fin, pensamos que dormirías durante todo el día— dijo Hermione internándose en la habitación, traía entre las manos un gran vaso con algo dentro —Ten, te guardamos algo de jugo de calabaza…

—Gracias— murmuró Harry tomando el vaso entre las manos y dándole un sorbo a la bebida, realmente estaba sediento y hambriento ahora que lo pensaba

—Te han estado buscando durante todo el día— dijo ella sentándose junto a Draco que le dio una mirada molesta, Harry arqueó una ceja, recordaba que últimamente no se llevaban de esa manera, y mucho menos después de todo lo ocurrido la semana anterior —El ministro y los aurores…

—Pero no tienes que hablar con ellos si no quieres— interrumpió Draco, Hermione respiró profundamente, tratando de armarse de paciencia, lo que le indicó a Harry que esa discusión la debían haber tenido ya seguro anteriormente y en mas de una ocasión

—Yo no he dicho que tiene que hablar con ellos si no lo desea— explicó Hermione mirando a Draco molesta —Pero que si tiene derecho a saber que lo buscan

—Y no pensaba ocultárselo— contra atacó Draco —Solo que acaba de despertarse, y ha tenido pesadillas, al menos merece un descanso

— ¿Pesadillas?— preguntó alarmada Hermione

— No de esa clase— explicó Harry mientras buscaba sobre la mesa de noche sus gafas, ya entendiendo de que iba la discusión

— ¿De que clase?— preguntó Draco hacia Harry que solo suspiró cansado

—Te lo explicaré, eso y todo lo que quieras, pero primero necesito ir al baño

—Oh… si claro— dijo Draco apartándose y apartando las sábanas con las que se cubría Harry para que pudiera salir —Hay ropa y toallas limpias por si decides tomar un baño…

Harry solo asintió en silencio caminando lentamente hacia la puerta que suponía debía ser el baño, notando recién lo cansado de sus extremidades, la cabeza aun le daba algo de vueltas y tenía un dolor agudo al lado derecho, supuso que era la combinación de la visión de Voldemort junto con el haber dormido demasiado. Voldemort tenía en su poder objetos del despacho de Dumbledore, que el mismo Snape le había llevado, sin embargo iba tras la pista equivocada, pensaban que Dumbledore se había equivocado de cabo a rabo al buscar los motivos de su inmortalidad, eso era muy bueno, era genial, aun podía mantener el factor sorpresa acerca de su conocimiento de los horcruxes, era algo menos de lo que preocuparse.

Abrió la llave de agua caliente y toda la habitación se llenó de vapor, el sonido del agua contra el piso ahogaba los sonidos de la parte de afuera, aun podía escuchar a Draco y Hermione hablar en voz alta, se preguntó si es que habrían estado discutiendo así toda la mañana, se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente y sintió como todo su cuerpo se lo agradecía, soltó un pequeño gemido de satisfacción.

Cuando salió finalmente de la ducha, efectivamente, una túnica oscura, sin ningún escudo ni adorno estaba junto a una gran cantidad de mullidas toallas blancas, se secó y vistió rápidamente, ahora ya estaba todo un poco mas claro en su mente, tenía que ir a hablar primero con los de la orden, pedirles y de ser necesario exigirles que se llevaran a Draco y sus amigos al refugio, y luego tendría que desaparecer, ir tras los Horcruxes y tras Voldemort, pero solo con la certeza de que todos ellos estarían bien.

Se pasó los dedos entre el húmedo cabello, sabiendo que no había forma de peinarlo y pensando en la mejor forma de salir de allí sin que sus amigos lo vieran, deseo que hubiera una puerta que lo llevara al pasillo sin tener que cruzar toda la habitación, apenas lo había terminado de pensar cuando una puerta blanca, a juego con el baño apareció junto a la ducha, aun sin creerlo Harry caminó y jaló de la manija, afuera estaba lo que quedaba del séptimo piso.

**-----0o0o0-----**

—Ellos no se pararan a preguntar ni a cuestionar nada, ya escuchaste, sospechan de Harry— dijo Draco, bastante fastidiado por que los amigos de Harry no entendieran todo lo que podía pasar.

—Si escapamos será peor, estaremos aceptando su culpabilidad— replicó Hermione.

—Es una guerra, que importa lo que ellos crean ahora

—Chicos — intentó interrumpir Pansy

—Si importa, por que de otra manera nadie nos ayudará en el momento que lo necesitemos… No sabemos que es lo que puede pasar.

—Pero sabemos que hay infiltrados en el ministerio, por todos lados, ¡Joder! ¡Hasta en la mismísima orden lo había! — gritó Draco pasándose las manos por el cabello

—No todos son malos

—Chicos…— insistió Pansy

—Tampoco todos son buenos — contradijo Draco

—Pues bajo ese concepto…

Un fuerte silbido los hizo girar a ambos, interrumpiendo su discusión, Ron, que era el que al parecer había silbado, estaba de pie, con mirada fastidiada junto a Pansy, que los miraba algo enfadada —Pansy tiene algo que decir— murmuró apenas Ron

Draco y Hermione miraron hacia Pansy, aun demasiado enfadados por haber sido interrumpidos en medio de una discusión, la cuarta o quinta del día, Ron no estaba seguro, —Potter se ha ido— informó la chica señalando la puerta del baño, ninguno había notado que estaba abierta, y su interior vacío.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Lamentó no tener su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador, ambos le hubieran servido bastante en un momento como este, ya que no le apetecía cruzarse con nadie y aun no estaba muy seguro de hacia donde debía ir para encontrar a las personas con las que debía hablar.

Bajó las grandes escaleras, apenas y se cruzó con un par de alumnos que le dieron miradas extrañadas, —_nada fuera de lo común— _pensó Harry con algo de ironía, llegó a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall y tocó tímidamente la puerta, nadie respondió y entonces golpeó con mas fuerza

—Ya va— respondió la voz de un hombre dentro, Harry sonrió, se trataba de Remus, sabía que había estado la noche anterior peleando por la orden y Hermione y Ron le habían dicho que estaba bien, de todas formas se alegraba de verlo.

— ¡Harry!— Exclamó el hombre con alegría a la vez que lo jalaba para darle un fuerte abrazo, Harry se dejó abrazar y dirigir hacia el interior de la oficina, la profesora McGonagall no se encontraba en ese momento, pero al menos tendría la oportunidad de aclararse un poco mas el panorama. — ¿Cómo has estado?

—Recién he despertado— contestó Harry dejándose caer en la silla delante del escritorio de la profesora, Remus se sentó sobre la mesa y cruzó los brazos viéndolo con mas atención de la que Harry hubiera preferido

—Lamento lo que ha pasado, y mas aun que hayas tenido que presenciarlo

—No…—Harry negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que aun no le era posible hablar de eso, tal vez nunca le sería posible hacerlo —No es por eso que he venido…

Remus asintió lentamente —Lo siento…

—Draco me estaba comentando que están llevándose a un grupo grande hacia lugares seguros… por protección

Remus suspiró y bajo la mirada —Creemos que la guerra puede estallar en cualquier momento ahora que no tenemos a Dumbledore con nosotros y no queremos que aquellos que han decidido no apoyar al lado oscuro sufran, Dumbledore mismo dejó las instrucciones para que en caso de guerra se pudiera actuar… solo lo estamos adelantando un poco… no queremos correr mas riesgo ni que…

—Ni que nadie mas muera— completó Harry y Remus asintió, Harry levantó una mano y la apoyó sobre la pierna del hombre, que le dio una mirada interrogante — ¿Tu estás bien? Te veo tan… agotado

—Igual que tu, y supongo que todos los que permanecemos aquí— Remus colocó su mano sobre la de Harry y la apretó suavemente —Estaré bien… todo estará bien

Harry no le creyó, pero aun así sonrió suavemente —Lo sé

—Lamento mucho lo de ese chico Crable… Sus amigos han estado esta mañana viendo lo del entierro, el padre del chico no ha aparecido y ellos aseguran que no lo hará, que es un mortífago así que han dispuesto que lo enterraran junto a…

—Escucha— interrumpió Harry, no quería escuchar nada de eso en ese momento, no lo necesitaba —Necesito que se lleven a Draco, a sus amigos y a Ron y Hermione a uno de esos campos de refugiados… que los pongan a salvo

—Ellos rechazaron eso esta mañana, Harry

—Pero eso no importa, no sabían lo que decían, necesito que estén a salvo y que sea lo más pronto posible

— ¿Y que hay de ti? Molly cree que puedes quedarte en la madriguera por un tiempo, pero eventualmente también tendrás que trasladarte a uno de esos sitios, hasta que todo termine…

—Yo no me ocultaré, tengo cosas que hacer, y necesito hacerlas solo, por eso necesito que te los lleves…

—Los de la orden están dispuestos a cuidarte y protegerte, Harry

—No importa, no necesito protección, Dumbledore me encargó que hiciera algo antes de morir y he de hacerlo…

—Nosotros te podemos ayudar— interrumpió Remus, lucía cada vez mas preocupado

—Si me quieres ayudar, solo llévatelos de aquí… a un lugar seguro, sabes del peligro que corren, son mis amigos, Draco es… es a quien amo— agregó en un suave murmullo, aunque le costó menos trabajo del que pensaba confesárselo al hombre —Y Voldemort lo sabe

Remus asintió suavemente —Lo sé… pero no hay mucho que se pueda hacer… sabes que escaparan, que será peor y…

—Por favor…— pidió Harry en un susurro, sabiendo que Remus podría encontrar la forma, no importaba si los encerraban o los tenían vigilados todo el día, mientras estuvieran a salvo todo estaría bien.

**-----0o0o0-----**

—Todo esto es culpa de ustedes dos— recriminó Pansy caminando con pasos largos por los pasillos del séptimo piso

—No es cierto— replicó Draco

—Si lo es— apoyó Ron —Si no se hubieran estado peleando y hubieran prestado atención Harry no hubiera salido corriendo a la primera oportunidad

—Ahora debemos rogar por encontrarlo antes que los aurores o que haga alguna tontería— comentó Blaise

—Harry no hará ninguna tontería, y si lo encuentran los aurores solo hablaran con él, no sé por que tienen tanto temor— increpó Hermione.

—Tú los oíste esta mañana, Granger, ellos creen que él tuvo algo que ver

— dijo Goyle algo molesto

—Y les dirá que no es cierto…

—Ya, y le creerán— interrumpió Draco

—Por todos los demonios ¿quieren parar ya?— dijo Ron molesto —No hacen mas que pelear, y en otro momento hubiera sido divertido, pero justo ahora necesitamos estar calmados

—Así es— apoyó Pansy —No digan nada mas hasta que lo encontremos, y luego nosotros —hizo una seña a Goyle, Ron, Blaise y ella misma —le explicaremos todo lo que hemos escuchado, calmadamente y él dirá lo que quiere hacer

Draco y Hermione se dieron una mirada molesta y luego asintieron lentamente, en silencio siguieron avanzando hacia la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, el primer lugar al que pensaron que podía ir Harry.

**-----0o0o0-----**

—Harry James Potter— Dijo una voz fuerte y profunda al momento que la puerta del despacho volaba hacia un lado, haciendo que Harry y Remus se sobresaltaran, al instante siguiente tres aurores vistiendo las túnicas azules, estaban de pie con las varitas en alto y apuntándolos —Está detenido por el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore y participar en la destrucción de la escuela

Harry les dio una mirada confusa y estuvo a punto de sonreír por la mala broma, aunque la mirada fiera de los aurores le hacía suponer que no se trataba de un chiste — ¿De que demonios están hablando?

—Señores, no creo que esto sea necesario, ustedes dijeron que lo interrogarían, es obvio que el muchacho no ha tenido nada que ver con…

—Silencio— ordenó la voz del que al parecer era el líder, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los otros dos hombres para que se acercaran a Harry

—No pensaran detenerme…

— ¿Tu varita?— preguntó uno de ellos apuntando muy cerca de su rostro

—No la tengo— respondió rápidamente Harry y se alegró de haberla dejado olvidada en la sala de los menesteres

—Que clase de mago anda sin varita — bufó el otro registrándolo de todas maneras, a su lado, muy cerca Remus miraba todo con furia,

—Uno inocente— alegó Remus hacia el líder —Ustedes dijeron que solo le harían preguntas, no que se lo llevarían.

—Eso fue esta mañana, pero el chico no apareció, así que eso lo pone en falta

—Estaba durmiendo— se defendió Harry empezando a forcejear un poco con los dos hombres que lo tenían sujeto cada uno de un brazo.

—Bien, puedes usar eso como coartada— replicó el líder con fastidio y Harry entendió que en verdad si lo creía culpable, ¿Cuántos mas lo creerían así?

—No pueden llevarme… no ahora— chilló Harry retorciéndose para soltarse, entonces sintió un leve ardor en sus muñecas, lo habían atado —Déjenme— gritó una vez mas, Remus saltó y trató de empujar a uno de los hombres pero recibió un fuerte golpe en el costado y finalmente dio contra el piso.

—Vamos… que tenemos que llamar al ministro — ordenó el hombre. Los dos aurores hicieron un ligero asentimiento mientras arrastraban a Harry que aun forcejeaba contra la presión en sus muñecas.

—Avisaré a la profesora McGonagall y a los demás, ellos sabrán que hacer — dijo Remus saliendo detrás de él, Harry apenas asintió y entonces se dio cuenta que se lo estaban llevando prisionero, ¿lo llevarían a Azkaban? La sola idea de tener a los dementores cerca lo hizo estremecerse, sintió como su piel se congelaba poco a poco y su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza.

**-----0o0o0-----**

— ¡Mierda!— gritó Ron pateando la columna mas cercana, Hermione le dio una mirada de reproche, pero Ron no mostró ningún signo de remordimiento

—Te dije que esto pasaría, Granger— atacó Draco mirando furioso hacia la chica.

—No lo sabía… no es posible…

—Vamos, hay que ver la forma en que lo vamos a sacar de allí, primero hay que ver hacia donde se lo han llevado— dijo Blaise dando unos pasos mas hacia el pasillo por el que se habían ido los aurores junto con Harry.

Draco hizo el intento de avanzar, pero la mano de Goyle lo detuvo —No, sin ustedes dos— dijo el chico señalando a Hermione —Ya tenemos muchos problemas como para escucharlos pelear todo el camino

—Oh, por favor— bufó exasperada Hermione mirando a Ron que solo apartó la vista y siguió andando junto a Blaise

— ¿Es en serio?— preguntó Draco incrédulamente, y Goyle asintió suavemente.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y miró a Draco duramente, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que el chico simplemente asintió —Bien, no mas peleas

—No más peleas— replicó Hermione.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Harry se sintió aliviado al verse encerrado en aquella aula, cerca del final de la torre de astronomía, donde antes se encontraba con Draco, al menos no lo habían llevado aun a Azkaban, ¿la razón? No la sabía pero tenía la idea de que sus amigos si, tal vez debió escucharlos un poco mas antes de salir de la sala de los menesteres… ¿Ahora como se aseguraría de que estuvieran bien si ni siquiera se había podido cuidar a si mismo por una hora?

Dio un par de vueltas alrededor del lugar, las mesas y sillas, incluso la pizarra había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar todo el piso y las paredes desnudas, la ventana tenía algún tipo de encantamiento que no le permitía ser abierta, no por los métodos normales al menos.

Se dejó caer en el piso, apoyado en la pared opuesta a la puerta, mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y él intentaba encontrar un fantástico plan para escapar de allí, aunque sabía que no era posible encontrar uno.

**-----0o0o0-----**

— ¡Esto es inaudito!— escucharon el grito de la profesora McGonagall, y se detuvieron ante la puerta, no muy seguros de entrar — ¡El muchacho vio morir al director, en lugar de reconfortarlo lo encierran en una de las aulas! ¡¿Pero quien demonios se han creído?!

Hubo un breve silencio y luego escucharon un bufido de fastidio, al parecer se trataba de Remus.

—Podrá ser el ministro, pero eso no le da ningún derecho…

Los chicos habían seguido a los aurores hasta la torre y ya sabían donde Harry estaba encerrado, con dos aurores con cara de bulldog dog en la puerta, tenían la esperanza de que la profesora McGonagall o alguno de la orden pudieran librarlo del encierro, o ayudarlos de alguna manera, aunque escuchando la discusión supieron que aquello no iba a suceder

— ¿Y ahora que haremos?— preguntó en un murmullo cansado Pansy, Hermione negó con la cabeza suavemente, no ocurriéndosele ninguna idea

—Vamos… no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí— dijo Blaise

—Si, mejor volvamos a la habitación, podremos idear algo allí— lo secundó Draco

No habían dado mas que unos cuantos pasos cuando la puerta de la directora se abrió, los retazos de una discusión llegó hasta sus oídos por un instante para luego desaparecer, Remus los miraba preocupados desde la puerta ahora ya cerrada

—Profesor Lupín— saludó Hermione

— ¿No lo soltaran, verdad?— preguntó Ron

Y Remus negó suavemente con la cabeza, les dio el alcance y les hizo señas para que siguieran caminando, lo siguieron en silencio hasta que se alejaron completamente del pasillo —Ellos dicen que solo Harry estaba allí, y que no hay pruebas de que Snape fuera el que disparara el hechizo…

—Pueden hacer una prueba a su varita— replicó rápidamente Hermione

—Pero Harry no tiene su varita, no la tenía esta tarde que vino a verme, y aunque le pueden hacer pruebas es muy probable que argumenten que pudo haberle asesinado con alguna otra varita, o cubierto el hechizo…

—Pero…— balbuceó Pansy aun incrédula

—Ellos simplemente lo quieren culpar— continuó Hermione, respirando entrecortadamente por la rabia, Ron la sujetó de una mano tratando de calmarla.

—Así es— dijo Remus agachando la cabeza —Harry, él estaba muy preocupado por ustedes esta tarde… por su seguridad, lo cierto es que el ministerio aun cree que tanto él como ustedes están en el lado de Voldemort…

—Esto es increíble, son unos malditos hijos de…—

— ¡Draco!— interrumpió Pansy y Draco bufó molesto, cruzándose de brazos y rumiando para sí toda la sarta de insultos que tenía preparados.

—Yo…— El profesor Remus buscó en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica hasta que sacó lo que al parecer era un viejo pergamino, que todos reconocieron —Encontramos esto entre las ropas de Crable… lamento mucho que él hubiera muerto— dijo hacia los Slytherin, que simplemente asintieron en silencio y con miradas tristes —Creo que les puede servir— dijo entregándoselo a Ron

— ¿Por qué no lo han llevado a Azkaban?— preguntó Draco, aquello les había llamado la atención, que prefirieran encerrarlo en el castillo en lugar de llevarlo a prisión.

Remus les dio una mirada evaluadora y luego miró a ambos lados antes de soltar el aire lentamente —Ustedes no lo escucharon de mi, y no lo propaguen— los demás chicos asintieron y se acercaron mas hacia el profesor —Azkaban fue tomado anoche, a la misma hora que el ataque en la escuela, por eso los aurores tardaron tanto en llegar

La noticia los dejó impactados y en completo silencio, aquello no había aparecido en las noticias de la mañana, solo se hablaba del ataque a la escuela, y de la muerte del director, aunque no se mencionaban los sospechosos, y ahora todo tenía mucho mas sentido, podían culpar a Harry por esto y encerrarlo, los mortífagos atrapados estarían ya libres y sin Harry, seguros de la victoria.

—Tengo algo mas— informó Remus sacando de entre sus ropas la capa de invisibilidad de Harry —Estaba en la torre, subimos antes que los aurores a inspeccionar…

Esta vez fue Draco el que extendió las manos para tomarla, haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento hacia el hombre

— ¿La orden no hará nada?

—Lo siento, Hermione, no hay nada que podamos hacer…— algo en su mirada brilló ligeramente —No legalmente… el ministro y los aurores siguen siendo la ley en nuestro mundo, a menos que planeemos un gran ataque o una misión de rescate…

— ¿La orden no está dispuesta a hacerlo?— preguntó algo molesta Pansy y el profesor negó con la cabeza

—No, no podrían, necesitamos mantenernos con el perfil bajo ahora, no podemos permitirnos ser prófugos… La orden usará el camino de la ley para tratar de liberarlo

—Y entonces… hipotéticamente hablando, claro— dijo Blaise hacia el hombre —Lo único que podría librar a Potter inmediatamente, si es que quisiéramos liberarlo, sería planear una huída…

—Así es…

**-----0o0o0-----**

—Pues resulta que tu historia no es creíble, Potter— dijo Rufus Scrimgeour con voz bastante enfadada, a su lado los dos aurores que custodiaban a Harry gruñían suavemente, como esperando el momento para saltarle encima, aun así Harry no se dejó intimidar.

— ¿Entonces por que Snape ha desaparecido y yo sigo aquí?— replicó Harry con cansancio, había contado la historia demasiadas veces, bueno, parte de la historia, y el ministro seguía sin creerle.

—Estoy seguro que algo salió mal y él te dejó aquí… si es que él realmente tuvo algo que ver en todo esto.

—Ya se lo he contado— suspiró Harry —Snape planeaba un ataque, y cuando volvimos, en la torre de astronomía, él nos interceptó, yo no me podía mover, Dumbledore había lanzado algún hechizo sobre mi y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo…

— ¿Es decir que al grandioso Albus Dumbledore no se le ocurrió mejor plan de salvación que congelarte contra una pared mientras el profesor Snape lo mataba?— Scrimgeour sonrió condescendiente, como le sonríes a un niño de cinco años cuando te cuenta una historia demasiado fantasiosa — Con la gran cantidad de historias que has sido capaz de contar junto a tu ex director te creía mucho mas listo…

— ¡Basta!— rugió Harry poniéndose en pie, haciendo que la silla que había aparecido durante el interrogatorio cayera contra el piso, resonando en la piedra, los dos aurores se adelantaron lo suficiente para cubrir el cuerpo del ministro, sosteniendo las varitas en alto y con la mirada fiera, como si quisieran realmente encontrar una razón para atacarlo

—Potter… tus exabruptos no hacen mas que complicar tu situación legal — jadeó el ministro apartando a los dos aurores

— ¿Es que realmente se puede empeorar mi condición legal?— preguntó irónico Harry retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar apoyado contra una de las paredes, con los brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante.

—Es lamentable que la sed de poder y la ambición hayan logrado…

—Leí ese artículo en el profeta también, _ministro, _evíteme la repetición— lo interrumpió Harry con voz dura —No hay forma de que yo siga hablando con usted, o con ningún otro auror, no sirve de nada si es que no me creen

—Danos motivos para creerte, Potter— le respondió el ministro, Harry simplemente giró el rostro hacia la ventana, donde la oscuridad del cielo apenas y dejaba ver algunas estrellas — ¡Allí lo tienes!— saltó el ministro con una alegría inexplicable para Harry —No tienes pruebas de que no lo mataste, no tienes forma de contradecir la acusación

Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire, obligándose a calmarse y no lucir tan alterado como realmente estaba, giró el rostro y con mucho esfuerzo sonrió hacia el ministro —Ustedes son los que no tienen una prueba de que yo sea culpable

La sonrisa del ministro se congeló por un instante, se miraron de manera desafiantemente, hasta que el hombre apartó la mirada y caminó hacia la puerta —Serás juzgado, y condenado a pasar lo que queda de tus días en Azkaban por asesinato

La puerta se cerró de un golpe y Harry se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta dar en el piso, respirando entrecortadamente, y con el corazón latiéndole con furia.

—Soy Harry Potter, apenas tengo 16 años y piensan condenarme a Azkaban por algo que no hice, ¿es que puede ser mas dramático? ¡Ah... si! también hay un loco mestizo obsesionado con la inmortalidad y con matarme— se dijo en voz alta, tratando de encontrar alguna forma de sonreír y esperar a que todo se arreglara, pero aquello no funcionó, no había forma en que creyera que eso estaría bien pronto.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Draco levantó la vista rápidamente cuando la puerta se abrió una vez más, esta vez se trataba de Ron y Hermione, ambos venían en silencio, esperaron a estar en el interior para poder sacar la capa de invisibilidad que cubría los tres baúles que venían levitando desde la sala común de Gryffindor

—Ya tenemos todo lo necesario— dijo la chica dejándose caer en el piso, junto a Draco que había vuelto la vista hacia el mapa, el cual llevaba varias horas estudiando

—Ya casi no tenemos tiempo— comentó Draco, sin dejar de mirar la pequeña mota que decía Harry Potter, le preocupaba que llevara ya casi dos horas completamente quieta contra una de las paredes, se preguntó como estaría, o en que estaría pensando… Desde que había despertado aquella mañana Draco no había tenido tiempo para pensar en su amigo, aunque si muchas veces, durante el día había esperado algún comentario suyo o que de pronto apareciera por la puerta, sonriente, y entonces se tenía que recordar que eso no sucedería.

—El profesor Remus debe aparecer en cualquier momento— comentó Ron dándole una mirada distraída hacia su reloj

—Está doblando el pasillo en este momento— informó Draco, poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la puerta, aun con el mapa en las manos, estaba seguro que nadie mas venía siguiéndolo así que abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al hombre.

—Chicos…— saludó apenas Remus, Draco notó como se veía tan cansado, con ojeras bajó los ojos, aun lo recordaba de cuando les daba clases en tercero y ahora se le veía mucho mayor y viejo.

—Ya tenemos todo aquí— le dijo Pansy saliendo de uno de los lados de la sala junto a Blaise y Goyle

— ¿Recuerda la ubicación que le di?— preguntó Draco mientras el profesor veía hacia los baúles que debía transportar

—Claro como el agua— replicó —Solo los podré llevar allí, luego debo volver para evitar que sospechen de mi o de la orden…

—Será rápido… teniendo la posición de cada uno de ellos será mucho mas simple.

Remus asintió en silencio y los miró durante un momento mas, aun parecía algo increíble que justo aquellos se juntaran en un solo grupo y que quisieran además ayudar a Harry, aunque Harry ya le había advertido aquella misma tarde que no los quería poner en peligro, que quería que los protegieran, pero las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde entonces, en tan solo unas horas…

— ¿Qué?— preguntó algo alarmado Ron

—Nada… es solo que… — Remus negó con la cabeza y soltó un suave suspiro —Harry tiene mucha suerte de tenerlos de amigo

Todos sonrieron suavemente ante las palabras del hombre —También de tenerlo a usted de amigo— le dijo Pansy suavemente, dándole un apretón en el brazo.

—Hagrid estará en el borde del bosque con los thestral, esperándolos, irán a donde ustedes les indiquen…

— ¿Cómo está Hagrid?— preguntó Hermione, el gigante apenas había vuelto de las montañas tras escuchar del ataque de Hogwarts, y por la forma como el hombre quería a Dumbledore podían adivinar que estaría destrozado, lamentaban no haberlo podido ir a ver antes.

—Como todos, creo… pero listo para ayudarlos…

Draco tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo y admitir que no le hacía nada de gracia que el semi-gigante los ayudara, seguro que al igual que sus amigos, pero no había otra forma de salir de allí sin ser alcanzados, nadie esperaría que volaran desde el bosque prohibido en esos animales hasta escapar, aunque Ron y Hermione le habían dicho que ya los habían usado antes y eran seguros, aun tenía sus reservas sobre el tema — ¿Seguros que ellos nos podrán llevar? Yo nunca los he visto siquiera…

—Todo saldrá bien, Malfoy— replicó Ron poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, Draco simplemente asintió en respuesta, no le quedaba más que creer en él.

—Yo me despido… cuídense mucho, y cuiden de ustedes… ahora son un grupo— dijo el profesor antes de agitar la varita y reducir los 7 baúles hasta poder sostenerlos todos en una mano —Preferiría que nos avisaran donde se encuentran para poder cuidarlos…

—Lo intentaremos— mintió Hermione, sabía que eso no pasaría, que sería mas seguro para todos no hacerlo, no por el momento al menos.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Odiaba estar allí, encerrado, en completo silencio, por que su mente podía dar miles de vueltas sobre todo lo ocurrido, sobre la muerte de Dumbledore, sobre sus amigos, sobre Draco, sobre Crable, aun no podía creerse que Nott realmente hubiera intentado matar a Draco, que hubiera lanzado la maldición asesina, él sabía que tarde o temprano él mismo tendría que usarla para derrotar a Voldemort, pero no se le apetecía siquiera intentar practicarla, era algo que hasta hace poco no hubiera querido hacer, convertirse en un asesino, pero después de lo ocurrido sabía que podría hacerlo, no solo con Voldemort, también con Snape, por su traición y por que aquella no solo había concluido con la muerte de Dumbledore, si no también la de Crable.

Había hablado poco con él, casi no lo conocía, sin embargo si sabía que era un buen chico, y un buen amigo, sabía que Draco le quería como un hermano y que el sentimiento era mutuo, sabía cuanto lo iban a extrañar, no era justo, Crable solo había querido hacer lo correcto, incluso rechazando a su familia y sus creencias, y ahora en recompensa a eso solo había recibido la muerte ¿Cuántos mas correrían la misma suerte? ¿Cómo podría estar seguro de que sus amigos no corrieran con el mismo destino? Peor aun, ¿Cómo conseguiría detener a Voldemort encerrado allí?

**-----0o0o0-----**

La poción que Dobby puso debe hacer efecto en poco tiempo— murmuró Draco hacia Ron, que solo asintió en silencio, dando miradas recelosas hacia el pasillo en el que estaba el aula en donde tenían encerrado a Harry, la puerta aun estaba custodiada por los dos aurores de aquella noche, ambos estaban conversando alegremente acerca de la novia de uno de ellos mientras fumaban, llenando el piso de cenizas y el pasillo de humo con olor a tabaco.

—Eso espero— contestó Ron —Debemos hacerlo antes que amanezca, si no será muy fácil que nos vean…

—No lo harán— dijo Draco con voz resuelta —No puede salir mal

—Es un plan demasiado simple— comentó Goyle que estaba detrás de ellos, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y mirando hacia el mapa, nada se movía en el castillo, al otro lado del pasillo, en el camino opuesto, Pansy, Blaise y Hermione aguardaban también

—Justamente por eso no saldrá mal— defendió Draco su idea, y si, era simple, pero siempre eran las mejores, las que funcionaban, o eso esperaba.

**-----0o0o0-----**

—Mira… ya parece que les esta afectando— comentó Pansy jalando un poco la túnica de Hermione por el brazo

—Bien… ya era hora— comentó la chica, levantando la varita, la idea era provocar el menor alboroto posible, sobre todo a las 3:30 de la madrugada, cuando todo el castillo estaba en completo silencio, esperaban que realmente fuera tan simple como habían imaginado.

Un sonido sordo retumbó en el pasillo, mucho mas fuerte de lo que deseaban, al momento que los dos aurores caían contra el piso, uno encima del otro, ambos aun con las varitas en mano, esa fue la señal que necesitaban, con sus varitas en alto caminaron lentamente hasta el centro, a la vez que Ron, Blaise y Draco los alcanzaban por el otro lado.

—Las varitas— murmuró Hermione agachándose hasta la altura de los aurores caídos, ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados, completamente inconcientes, logró quitarle la varita a uno de ellos y se la alcanzó a Draco, que asintió en silencio.

—Todos para atrás, solo por las dudas— pidió Draco poniéndose delante de la puerta, temían que si lanzaban un hechizo con sus propias varitas sonara alguna alarma, lo mas probable es que la habitación reconociera la magia de las varitas de los aurores, según Hermione era una teoría demasiado rebuscada, aunque muy interesante, Draco esperaba estar en lo cierto. Tomó una bocanada de aire y murmuró —Finite incantatem— por un instante nada pasó, y Draco sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, pensando en que tendrían que usar el plan B: Derribar la puerta y correr como locos esperando que nadie los alcanzara cuando todas las alarmas sonaran, hasta llegar al borde del bosque, a Draco ni a ninguno de ellos les agradaba ese plan en realidad.

—Mira— murmuró Goyle señalando la puerta, por lo que pareció un segundo una luz roja brilló en el centro y luego se apagó — ¿Tu crees que…?

Draco se encogió de hombros y miró a sus amigos que asintieron suavemente, dio un par de pasos más hacia la puerta y apenas con la punta de la varita la empujó un poco, esta se abrió sin oponer mayor resistencia, Draco sonrió.

**-----0o0o0-----**

Harry abrió los ojos, aun en la oscuridad, por la ventana la luz de la luna y las estrellas apenas iluminaba en algo la habitación, le pareció extraño que a esta hora alguien quisiera hacerle algún tipo de visita, sobre todo después de lo alterado que el ministro había salido de allí horas antes, se puso en pie y se pegó mas a la pared, respirando entrecortadamente y sabiendo que no tendría ninguna manera de defenderse de lo que sea que estuviera afuera, la puerta terminó de abrirse completamente y Harry tuvo que parpadear varias veces para creer lo que veía

— ¡Draco!— casi gritó

—Allí estás— murmuró Draco saltando el cuerpo de los dos aurores que aun permanecían en el suelo, se acercó rápidamente a Harry y lo observó detenidamente, como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo — ¿Estas bien?

—Si— afirmó Harry rápidamente, entonces Draco le dio un suave beso en los labios, apenas un roce, antes de apartarse de él

—Tu varita— dijo dándole la varita a Harry que sonrió en respuesta, ahora se sentía mucho mas seguro con ella —Vamos… apenas y llegaremos— le dijo jalándolo con una mano, Harry se dejó guiar hasta la puerta, en donde sonrió hacia los demás.

—Chicos…

—Ahora no, Potter, luego nos dices cuanto nos amas— le interrumpió Pansy, hablando en un susurro, mientras extraía la capa plateada y se la pasaba encima,

—Nadie debe verte… y debemos movernos rápido— le informó Ron a un lado, Harry le dio una mirada mas a los aurores en el piso y luego hacia Draco que en ese momento sellaba la puerta nuevamente y dejaba una varita, Harry supuso que de uno de los aurores, en el piso.

— ¿Los aturdieron?— preguntó suavemente Harry

—Claro que no— se defendió rápidamente Blaise —Solo los pusimos a dormir

—Ah… y ¿Qué se supone que haremos?— preguntó aun mirando hacia los aurores inconcientes.

— No hay tiempo… solo confía en nosotros — le contestó Hermione, y Harry asintió suavemente, aunque luego recordó que no lo podían ver, así que dijo

—Vale…

Caminaron apenas iluminados por una de las varitas por los pasillos, Harry sabía que estaban usando el mapa del merodeador por los atajos por los que Goyle, que era el que iba a la cabeza y los dirigía, estaba usando, Pansy iba apenas unos cuantos pasos detrás de él, y a su lado Draco y Hermione caminaban en silencio, mirando a ambos lados, Ron y Blaise cerraban la comitiva

Harry no estaba seguro de que hora podía ser, pero casi estaba seguro que faltaban aun un par de horas para el amanecer, y era lógico que todo el castillo estuviera durmiendo, se preguntó si no habrían mas aurores apostados en las puertas del castillo o en los jardines evitando la entrada y salida de los alumnos, no sería normal ver a un grupo de chicos saliendo a esa hora para dar una vuelta por Hogsmade…

Tal como Draco había esperado no se cruzaron con nadie durante todo el camino, hasta que llegaron a las puertas laterales del castillo, riendo en su interior, los aurores eran demasiado estúpidos si creían que alguien intentaría escapar por la puerta principal, dio una mirada hacia el espacio vacío que había entre él y Hermione, esperando que todo saliera bien, Goyle empujó lentamente y en silencio las puertas, durante lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que el aire frío de la madrugada los golpeó, ahora sería un poco mas difícil, debían esperar que nadie estuviera vigilando hacia los jardines en ese momento como para descubrir al gran grupo corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido.

—Esperen…— murmuró Hermione apenas, los demás se sobresaltaron —Descubrí este hechizo unas horas antes y nos servirá…

— ¿Qué hechizo, Granger? — preguntó preocupada Pansy, mirando con atención a la chica

—Es uno de encubrimiento… nos servirá por si vigilan el jardín, solo funciona si nos ven a larga distancia, — explicó ella levantando la varita, Ron asintió y dio un paso hacia ella para ser el primero, la sensación de algo frío recorriéndole la espalda lo hizo estremecerse ligeramente,

—Wow— murmuró Draco —Eres como un camaleón

Ron miró hacia abajo y vio que sus ropas y manos habían adoptado el color de la pared de piedra —Genial

Uno a uno fueron hechizados, Hermione practicó el hechizo consigo misma al final, —Tu usaras la capa— le dijo hacia el espacio vacío donde supuestamente Harry debía estar.

—Siempre me quitan la diversión — contestó Harry en un murmullo, y Draco, o al menos quien creía que era Draco sonrió levemente, todos empezaron a caminar con bastante rapidez por los jardines, mirando cada cierto tiempo sobre sus cabezas, tratando de encontrar a algún vigilante, ninguno apareció a la vista.

—¿Dónde exactamente vamos?— jadeó Harry junto a Draco, no podía estar equivocado, iban hacia el bosque prohibido, y la sola idea le daba demasiado temor, recordando a Aragog y sus descendientes, se preguntó por que Ron no estaba tan alterado al respecto.

—Exactamente ¿a donde crees que vamos?— replicó Draco.

Cruzaron cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid y siguieron andando unos cuantos metros mas, hasta que los divisaron, era la primera vez para los Slytherin que los veían, aquellas extrañas criaturas estaban cerca de Hagrid, mirando hacia la oscuridad, con sus ojos blancos y aspectos siniestros mientras Hagrid seguía lanzándoles pedazos de lo que al parecer era carne cruda.

— ¿Hagrid? — dijo Harry deshaciéndose de su capa y corriendo hacia el semi gigante, que lo abrazó con demasiada fuerza

— ¡Harry! — Harry soltó un pequeño gemido, seguro que casi se parte un par de costillas, Hagrid le dio una mirada de disculpa y se alejó un poco, mirando ahora al resto del grupo, Ron y Hermione se acercaron y se abrazaron a él también —¡Chicos! Cuanto me alegra que estén bien, estaba tan preocupado por ustedes… no puedo creerlo, en cuanto Remus me lo dijo supe que tenía que ayudarlos… El profesor Dumbledore lo hubiera querido así— Hagrid comenzó a sollozar, mientras Draco luchaba por no poner los ojos en blanco, considerando que el hombre era quien los estaba ayudando.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? — preguntó Harry suavemente mientras se apartaba mas aun del hombre, luchando por no sobarse los lados del cuerpo del apretón tan fuerte que le había dado, siempre olvidaba lo fuerte que era.

—Apenas hace unas horas… No lo puedo creer, esto es tan terrible… y querer culparte a ti…

—No te preocupes Hagrid, todo estará bien…— dijo Hermione dándole unas palmaditas en uno de los brazos

Draco se apartó y miró con mas atención hacia los animales, recordando las explicaciones que le habían dado en su quinto año sobre ellos, eran mas siniestros de lo que había imaginado, y no podía dejar de pensar que si ahora los podía ver era por que había visto a Crable morir, una mano en su hombro lo hizo girar rápidamente

—Es muy fácil volarlos…

—Lo sé, Harry, Granger ya me contó de su vuelo hacia Londres…

— ¿Estás…? ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Harry en un murmullo acercándose a él, lamentando no haber podido estar a su lado durante todo el día y recordando lo afectado que estaba por la muerte de Crable

—Lo estaré— afirmó Draco rápidamente —Al igual que tu

Harry esbozó una media sonrisa y Draco acarició suavemente su mejilla —Lo estaremos— dijo finalmente Harry.

—Debemos apurarnos— demandó Hermione cerca de ellos.

—Primero debemos salir de aquí— dijo Blaise apuntando a los thestral, Pansy les dio una mirada evaluadora y suspiró profundamente.

—Vamos…

Uno a uno fue montando, con ayuda de Hagrid sobre los animales, Ron y Hermione fueron los que tuvieron mas problemas, pues seguían sin poder verlos, Hermione se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de uno de ellos, y aun en medio del hechizo de camuflaje Harry podía adivinar su temor, él seguía usando la capa, aunque hubiera preferido volar sin ella no había ya tiempo, aparentemente, para que Hermione le hiciera el hechizo, además lamentó no haber podido ir por sus demás cosas, antes de huir.

—Malfoy, debes decirle a donde quieres que te lleven, los demás seguirán al tuyo, es Tenebrus, el líder de la manada— explicó Hagrid acercándose hasta él y acariciándole el lomo.

—Si… claro… — respondió algo nervioso Draco mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente y murmuraba rápidamente las indicaciones, su thestral se elevó un poco sobre sus cuartos traseros y Draco se sujetó con mas fuerza del cuello, mirando preocupado hacia el gigante

—Creo que eso quiere decir que te ha entendido

—Genial— replicó con cierto sarcasmo, aunque más por la costumbre que por realmente querer molestarlo, pero Hagrid pareció no molestarse, o notarlo siquiera.

—Harry, promete que se cuidaran… que no harán nada irresponsable…

—Lo prometo— respondió rápidamente hacia Hagrid que ya se alejaba poco a poco de ellos

—Y Malfoy, yo sabía que ustedes eran buenos chicos…— dijo con voz algo tímida, —Me alegra que al fin hayan tenido la libertad de escoger lo correcto —Draco parpadeó un par de veces, confuso por las palabras del hombre, miró hacia sus amigos que parecían en el mismo estado que él

—Gracias… por la ayuda— murmuró al fin

—Si… gracias…— murmuraron Blaise, Pansy y Goyle ligeramente avergonzados.

—Hagrid, ¿permanecerás en Hogwarts?— preguntó Hermione con voz tensa, Harry sabía que era por el miedo que tenía a volar en los thestral

—No lo sé… aun tenemos que ver que sucederá… me quedaré a ayudar a la profesora McGonagall en todo lo que me pida— respondió Hagrid agitando la mano en señal de despedida

—Échale una mirada a mi madre— dijo al fin Ron, Hagrid hizo un ligero asentimiento, Draco notó que tenía los ojos hinchados y algunas lágrimas escapaban aun de sus ojos, en menos de 24 horas había visto llorar a tanta gente, que le parecía que el mundo se estaba volviendo un lugar demasiado triste y oscuro, un lugar en donde ya nadie era capaz de reír nuevamente… alejó de la mente cualquier pensamiento malo, mientras Hagrid le daba un golpe a su thestral, que empezó a correr unos cuantos metros hacia delante con gran velocidad, Draco pegó su cuerpo todo lo posible al del animal y sintió el vacío en el estómago cuando se elevaron muchos metros hacia el cielo, aun oscuro, se las ingenió para girar un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para ver a los demás volando detrás de él. Al menos agradecía que fuera un viaje corto, no le gustaba estar en el aire a tantos metros de distancia, incapaz de dirigir su "vehículo" Sabía que era peligroso ir a un lugar tan cercano, pero no tenían otra opción, no aun por lo menos, esperaba que una vez descansados el futuro y las acciones a seguir fueran mas claras.

Harry iba un poco mas relajado, ya sabiendo que esperar al montar uno de esos animales, miraba fijamente hacia Draco que lucía bastante incómodo por el viaje, tratando de adivinar hacia donde se suponía que estaban volando, dio una última mirada hacia atrás, el castillo se hacía cada vez mas pequeño, y Harry sentía que dejaba atrás su hogar, a todo lo que había vivido y aprendido allí, y sobre todo a Dumbledore.

**-----0o0o0-----**

La noche se estaba acabando cuando finalmente los thestral empezaron a descender, Harry era conciente de que en realidad no se habían alejado tanto de la escuela, y que el tiempo transcurrido no había sido mucho, y también estaba seguro que habían dado un par de vuelos en círculo, durante los últimos quince, tal vez veinte minutos, mientras Draco se inclinaba aun mas hacia el frente y le murmuraba cosas al animal, le parecía curiosa la forma tan simple que tenía Draco de adaptarse a las cosas, recordando lo tieso que había estado al inicio del viaje.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante a la vez que el animal bajaba hacia tierra, sujetó con mas fuerza el cuello del thestral, lamentando que no tuvieran monturas o algo por el estilo —Despacio… que me voy a caer— murmuró apretando los dientes, el frío y húmedo viento le daba en la cara haciéndolo lagrimear ligeramente, cuando por fin pudo sentir piso bajo las patas del animal no tardó ni medio minuto en saltar hacia el piso, agitando piernas y brazos para desentumecerlas, sus amigos venían bajando de par en par junto a él

—Vaya… Eso fue diferente— murmuró Blaise dándole un golpe cariñoso con la mano en la parte del cuerpo del thestral que podía alcanzar

—Irrepetible— masculló Pansy, dejándose caer con cierta elegancia al piso, Ron, Harry, Goyle y Hermione también bajaron de los thestral, Goyle ayudó a Hermione mientras Harry vigilaba que Ron no cayera, o no muy fuerte al menos.

—Bien… deben estar por aquí— murmuró Draco caminando hacia un lado, Harry se dedicó a observar con mas calma y atención el lugar donde se encontraban, muchos árboles cubriendo la vista hacia un lado y una gran montaña de piedra hacia el otro, podían haber pasado unos cuantos meses y estar oscuro pero estaba seguro de que lugar era ese

— ¡Estamos en tu refugio!— dijo hacia Draco, que levantó la vista de lo que sea que buscaba entre los matorrales y sonrió suavemente.

—Me alegra que te acuerdes

— ¿Cómo no lo voy a hacer? si aquí fue que…— Draco arqueó una ceja, esperando que Harry continuara con su confesión pública mientras los demás los miraban curiosamente, Harry se sonrojó tan fuerte que aun en la oscuridad se podían ver sus mejillas, y cuando habló lo hizo con voz temblorosa —Fue el lugar que me mostraste cuando nos encontramos en Hogsmade

Draco sonrió ligeramente y volvió a la búsqueda entre los matorrales —¿Tienes un refugio? Eso es genial— comentó Hermione mirando alrededor, esperando encontrar un indicio de donde exactamente se encontraba la entrada

—Dijo que los dejaría por aquí— masculló Draco, Ron lo alcanzó y ayudó a buscar, Harry se cruzó de brazos y le dio miradas interrogantes a Pansy y Blaise, que solo se encogieron de hombros.

—Pronto amanecerá…— comentó Goyle mirando hacia el cielo cada vez mas claro,

—Aquí están— dijo Draco triunfante mientras hacía levitar de entre los arbustos una gran bolsa de tela oscura —Ahora si, vamos adentro antes que alguien nos vea

**-----0o0o0-----**

Harry tenía que admitir que estaba realmente sorprendido, sus amigos habían planeado un rescate, una huída y además un lugar donde refugiarse, llevando todas sus cosas y alimentos, bebidas y pociones en menos de un día, Hermione y Ron habían dicho que casi todo era idea de Draco, excepto la forma de escapar que había sido la contribución de Remus, quien había insistido en que se pongan bajo la protección de la orden, Harry no había respondido a nada sobre ese tema mientras todos comían alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

También le habían hablado de la fuga de Azkaban, Harry agradeció internamente que eso hubiera pasado, pues un rescate de Azkaban hubiera requerido mucho mas trabajo y menos posibilidades de victoria, aunque ahora eran conciente de que habían muchos mas mortífagos sedientos de venganza libres, al igual que los dementores que habían dado la espalda al ministerio y ahora apoyaban a Voldemort.

Ubicarse fue un poco mas complicado, el refugio estaba hecho para tres personas… los padres de Draco y Draco, así que acomodar seis personas fue algo mas difícil, finalmente pudieron transfigurar unos cuantos muebles en camas y ahora Ron, junto a Blaise y Goyle dormían en un lado de la habitación mientras él, junto a Draco dormían en el otro, y en un cuarto diferente, Pansy y Hermione también descansaban.

Solo que Harry no podía dormir, estaba mirando fijamente al techo, su mente aun trabajando a mil por hora, sabía que si huía de sus amigos en ese momento los dejaría solos y sin protección, después de todo lo que habían hecho para librarlo, pero tampoco podían quedarse allí por siempre, escondidos, así no avanzaría.

Draco suspiró profundamente y Harry entendió, Draco, al igual que sus amigos habían corrido ya demasiado peligro, pese a no ser los llamados a pelear, incluso el pobre de Crable había tenido que pagar las consecuencias de una guerra liderada por un desquiciado al que le correspondía matar, solo a él, sin involucrar a nadie mas, sin mas vidas que lamentar, como las de Dumbledore o la de Crable.

Entonces lo decidió, era momento de partir y hacer lo que estaba destinado a hacer, mirando con mucha atención hacia los demás se levantó lo mas lento y silencioso que pudo, se dirigió hacia el baño, jalando su mochila en el camino, una vez dentro buscó un pergamino y una pluma para poder dejarle dicho a sus amigos que estaría bien y que debían ir con los de la orden, ponerse a salvo.

Escribió dos cartas, una para Ron y Hermione y otra para Draco, esperando que lo comprendieran, quizá algún día, por su partida. No contaba con que no era el único despierto

**-----0o0o0-----**

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, lo primero que notó fue que Harry no estaba a su lado, miró hacia el baño y pudo ver la luz encendida por el marco de la puerta, se sentó lentamente y miró alrededor, la mochila de Harry no estaba donde la habían dejado, y frunció el ceño, sabía lo que Harry pretendía y no se lo permitiría, por supuesto que no.

Apuntó a la puerta de salida y le lanzó un hechizo de alarma, dejó la varita sobre la mesa de noche y se volvió a recostar, a la espera de que Harry decidiera volver, pasaron apenas unos minutos antes de que la puerta del baño se volviera a abrir, cerró los ojos y sintió como Harry se movía a su alrededor, sin entrar ya en la cama, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no abrir los ojos, hasta que finalmente lo escuchó.

Una alarma bastante fuerte resonó en toda el refugio, Ron y Blaise se levantaron impulsados como resortes con las varitas en alto mientras Goyle se sentaba con mirada confundida, Draco se puso en pie rápidamente para encarar a Harry, que miraba alternativamente a la puerta y a Draco aun no creyendo que lo estuvieran vigilando por si escapaba

— ¿Qué demonios pasa?— preguntó Pansy abriendo la puerta y entrando junto a una acalorada Hermione,

— ¿Qué haces Harry?— preguntó Ron en voz alta aun sobre el sonido de sirena que resonaba en todo el lugar

—Draco… ¿podrías?— dijo Blaise cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose mejor para estar sentado sobre la cama

— ¿Esto es tu idea?— preguntó Hermione caminando hasta la altura de Draco —Nos van a escuchar

—No lo harán— gritó Draco, aunque igual levantó la varita y con un simple movimiento el sonido cesó — ¿A donde exactamente ibas?— preguntó hacia Harry, que lucía como un niño pillado en medio de una travesura

— ¿Me estaban vigilando?— preguntó Harry haciéndose el ofendido y dejando caer la mochila sobre el piso

—No— dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez, mientras que Draco replicaba

—Si, por supuesto— miró hacia los amigos de Harry y luego a Harry una vez mas —Yo lo hacía, y por lo visto tenía razón

— ¿Nos ibas a dejar?— preguntó Pansy sentándose en la cama entre Blaise y Ron — ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado…?

— No tenías ningún derecho, Draco — increpó Harry obviando los comentarios de Pansy

—Tampoco tú

—No es seguro para ustedes quedarse conmigo… yo tengo cosas que hacer y no quiero arriesgar a ninguno de ustedes, especialmente a ti

—Pues nosotros si nos queremos arriesgar, TU eres el que no tiene ningún derecho a decidir sobre lo que podemos o no hacer

Harry resopló fastidiado y caminó hasta el centro de la habitación para alcanzar a Draco —No quiero que nada malo les pase, ¿es tan difícil de ver?

—Harry, prometimos estar contigo, y lo haremos— objetó Hermione

—Si, Potter, no te libraras de nosotros— secundó Pansy

— ¿No se dan cuenta del peligro que corren? ¿Qué no es seguro?

—Nos damos perfecta cuenta, Potter— criticó Blaise —Ya perdimos a Crable en esto y no nos detendremos, seguiremos.

—Pero…— Harry dio una mirada implorante hacia Ron que solo negó con la cabeza

—Estaremos allí

Harry soltó un suspiro cansado y miró hacia Draco una vez mas.

Draco entrecerró los ojos molesto, furioso, apenas y era conciente de la mirada de los demás sobre ellos, Harry no lo iba a dejar, y menos para irse de caza en busca del cara de serpiente loco, no si ellos —Escúchame, y hazlo bien por que no te lo repetiré, no de manera amable al menos — siseó acercándose mas a Harry, que se estremeció ligeramente por el cambio de voz y la forma de hablarle —Tu no te largaras solo, no te lo permitiremos… y si es que por una remota casualidad del destino te logras escabullir ten por seguro que te perseguiremos y te encontraremos y aun así te ayudaremos, aunque luego tenga que patear tu culo por terco

—Pero…

—Te amo, Harry, y no me voy a quedar escondido y sentadito esperando noticias tuyas, y ¿sabes por que?— dijo golpeándolo con un dedo en el pecho —Por que te amo, grandísimo idiota, y eso es en las buenas y las malas, así que si nos tocan las malas, ¡genial! Que vengan para que vean como le hacemos frente JUNTOS

—Creo que mejor vamos a la otra habitación— murmuró Hermione jalando a Ron, los otros chicos asintieron y salieron en completo silencio, mientras Harry aun miraba hacia Draco de una manera indescifrable.

—Draco… yo también te amo, pero…

—Sin peros, Harry— replicó Draco acercándose mas a él —Juntos, así empezamos esto y así lo acabaremos…

Harry asintió derrotado, sin ningún argumento mas en la cabeza, perdido en los grises ojos de Draco que de alguna manera le aseguraban que todo estaría bien, que todo resultaría, dándole esperanzas, esperanzas que no había notado necesitar hasta ese momento. —Solo… solo promete que te cuidaras… que no…

—Nos cuidaremos, el uno al otro, todos lo haremos— respondió Draco —Debes confiar en nosotros, en todos nosotros… ¿Lo harás?

Harry sonrió levemente y asintió —Si… lo haré

**-----0o0o0-----**

Había sido algo irresponsable de parte de todos ellos, pero lo cierto es que después de todo lo ocurrido su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado cansado, todos durmieron durante el resto del día, casi al atardecer, Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, Harry seguía abrazado a él, y durmiendo.

El olor a café recién hecho y a huevos fritos llegó hasta él y su estómago dio un gruñido, con bastante cuidado removió el brazo de Harry que aun lo apretaba en la cintura para deshacerse del abrazo, pero al parecer Harry estaba mas despierto de lo que creía y con el movimiento se sentó rápidamente, con la varita en la mano, Draco se preguntó si es que acaso habría dormido aferrado a ella.

—Es hora de desayunar… o de cenar— le dijo Draco señalando al gran reloj que colgaba de la pared, eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde

—Vaya… dormimos demasiado— comentó Harry tapándose la boca a la vez que bostezaba

—Creo que lo necesitábamos

— ¿Dormiste bien?

—SI… ¿y tu?

—También— respondió Draco apartando las mantas para levantarse, Harry lo sujetó de un brazo deteniéndolo y Draco giró mirándolo interrogantemente

—Lamento lo de anoche…

—Está bien… Ya lo hemos arreglado— le dijo Draco acercándose lo suficiente para darle un beso en los labios

—No intentaré irme de nuevo— aseguró Harry con una sonrisa tímida, que fue correspondida por una de Draco

—Bien, enamorados, luego los arrumacos, primero a desayunar— dijo Pansy abriendo la puerta

—Buenos días a ti también— dijo Draco fastidiado mientras se terminaba de levantar

En cuanto entraron a la cocina el olor a comida recién hecha les abrió mas aun el apetito, todos los demás ya estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa redonda, que había sido agrandada para que cupieran todos ellos, en el centro había una gran bandeja con huevos, tocino y panes, además de café recién hecho, un par de sitios estaban libres para ellos dos.

—Buenos días…— murmuró Harry sentándose junto a Draco, los demás sonrieron en respuesta y durante algún tiempo mas todos siguieron comiendo en silencio, hasta que Blaise se aclaró un poco la garganta

—Entonces, Potter, ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Harry le dio una mirada a Ron y Hermione, sabiendo que aun no había tenido oportunidad de contarles con detalles todo lo ocurrido la noche en que Dumbledore había muerto, y aunque sabía que no estaba todavía del todo listo para hablar de ello, o de cualquier cosa relacionada con el director era mejor ponerse manos a la obra lo mas rápido posible, había tenido ya tiempo de pensar en los siguientes pasos y sabía que si Dumbledore había hecho aquel desvío hacia su casa era por que deseaba que al final fueran allí, sería un buen lugar para empezar a organizarse y planear

—Primero debemos ir a casa de Dumbledore

— ¿Qué?— preguntaron todos a la vez

—Y luego destruir los horcruxes

— ¿Qué son horcruxes?— preguntó Draco preocupado

—Son un tipo de magia oscura, la peor que hay, muy peligrosa… Quiero que estén seguros de que se quieren meter en esto… por que una vez que se los cuente ya no habrá marcha atrás— dijo Harry hacia los Slytherin

—Estoy contigo, Harry— respondió rápidamente Draco

—Y yo— confirmó Pansy

—También yo— dijo Blaise

—Cuenta conmigo— le dijo Goyle,

Harry les dio una mirada a sus amigos que asintieron suavemente —Para lo que sea que tengamos que hacer, Harry — le dijo Hermione.

—Así es, compañero— concluyó Ron

Harry les dio una mirada de agradecimiento a los demás y bajo la mesa tomó la mano de Draco, sabía que ellos tenían razón, a veces no se podía hacer todo solo, a veces se necesitaba tener a alguien que te ayude, que te apoye, y sobre todo que te brinde su amistad y amor, y él lo tenía y en gran cantidad, no debía rechazarlo, si no sentirse agradecido de tenerlo.

—Bien, lo primero que deben saber es que para destruir a Voldemort debemos ir por los horcruxes…

_¿Fin?_

_Solo por ahora…_

**-----0o0o0-----**

Bien, que les puedo decir, muchas gracias a todos por leer, por compartir sus comentarios y por acompañarme en este fic.

Tal como dije al inicio transcurriría durante el sexto año de Harry y Draco en Hogwarts y tendría algunas, o varias cosas del libro original.

Este fic lo planeaba dejar aquí, es decir era uno con un final abierto, dejando en claro que Harry se embarcaría con Draco y todos sus amigos en la búsqueda de los horcruxes, pero como ya saben me ha gustado tanto escribirla, y me han gustado tanto sus comentarios que he decidido escribir la segunda parte, que sería la concluyente, aunque llegará aun en un tiempo mas.

Siempre estaré agradecida de todos los comentarios que me han dado y todas sus palabras de ánimo, esta es la cuarta historia larga que cuelgo y es la que mas comentarios ha recibido, superando a las anteriores y eso me hace sentir súper feliz. Gracias a todos ustedes nuevamente…

Un comentario mas, cuando terminé de leer el sexto libro si quede muy triste por la muerte de Dumbledore, recuerdo que pensé, ¡Demonios! Harry si puede morir en el siguiente libro, pero lo que mas me dio bronca, por que mas que pena me dio bronca, fue como Dumbledore y Snape sabían que Draco estaba siendo obligado a matar, amenazado y obligado y no hicieron nada para detenerlo o ayudarlo, me pareció tan incorrecto y tan poco noble, que me decepcionó, creo que por eso en parte, empecé a maquinar esta historia, por lo injusto que me había parecido el comportamiento de ellos durante esa parte de la historia.

Me despido de "No Sin Ti" por el momento y los dejó ya con otra historia, de esta misma pareja: "Crónicas de un rescate" que espero disfruten y comenten también.

Un beso para todos ustedes y nos leemos pronto…

_Pao_

_**¡Viva el Slash!**_


End file.
